Gypsy
by blackXroseX93
Summary: One day a strange gypsy girl walks into the gates of Konoha. Why is she there? Why does she refuse to tell any one where she's from? She's so strange, can she really fit in? Comments extremely appreciated! Rated T just to be safe ;D
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

~Third Person Pov~

A figure trudges along a path towards Konoha. Shoulders slumped, she tries counting how long she's been walking. The girl glares at a small red fox sitting on her shoulder, "If we end up somewhere completely different I'm turning you into a hat Daisuke. I told you to leave the map alone!" Daisuke fixes his soft chocolate brown, onto the girl in an attempt of an apology. The girl sighs and scratches behind Daisuke's ear, "You're luck that you're cute." Squinting, the girl smiles when she sees the gates, "I think that's it. We won't have to keep looking over our shoulders any more. We'll be amazing ninjas and won't have a worry in the world." Daisuke flicks his tail and nods in agreement.

~Naruto's Pov~

Class just got out, and I spot a girl with a fox on her shoulder looking around town. Her eyes are a soft candy apple red, her bangs hang across her forehead almost touching her eyes, her hair is black as coal and is cut to spike outward as it barely grazes her shoulders. I blink while looking at her, her clothing reminds me of a fortune teller. Wearing a white dress with a black corset that tied at the back of her neck, it had a slit down the side of her leg stopping the dress at her ankles. The slit in the dress reveals black shorts underneath. She has a red sash tied around her shoulders, and around her hips was another red sash with coins that jingle with every step she takes. Small black flats cover her feet, and two black bands cover most of her forearm.

She turns to the fox, "So, where do you think the Hokage is?" The fox tilts its head, and shrugs.

"Hey!" I shout.

The girl faces me with a raised eye brow, "Yeah?"

"I can take you to Old Man Hokage's office!"

"Awesome." She walks over, almost dancing, and she extends her hand; I shake it. "I'm Tomoko, and this is Daisuke."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!"

Tomoko raises an eyebrow, "Why are you yelling? I'm two feet next to you."

I roll my eyes, thinking that my volume of voice was just fine, but I lower it anyway, "Sorry. Well follow me; I'll get you there in no time." While walking she asks a couple questions about the Academy, and I answer them for her. Eventually I ask, "So where you from?"

Her voice becomes flat, and almost cold, "It's a great little village, called 'It's None of Your Business." I left it at that, and lead her to the Kage's tower. After a brief meeting, Tomoko is given an apartment. No questions were asked about her previous home, and there was no need to question her further because she wasn't a ninja from another village. She was even given permission to start attending the Academy.

I walk out of the office and place my hands behind my head, "Well looks like everything worked out for you."

Tomoko smiles, "Hey Naruto. Thanks for showing me where the office is."

"No problem." I start to walk off, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class."

She grabs my wrist and shakes her head, "I want to thank you, follow me back to my new apartment." Soon we a small plain apartment with white walls, brown carpet, and no decoration at all. Tomoko looks around with a shrug, "Well, it's plain but after I unpack my incense burner and all of my candles, it will start to feel like home. Naruto sit."

Following instructions I sit on the couch in front of the coffee table while Tomoko digs through her battered back pack. After a while she becomes annoyed with it, so she dumps the contents onto the floor. All sorts of weird books, herbs, and other things cover the floor around Tomoko. She instantly grabs a thick sliver crescent moon shaped necklace, and puts it on.

I stare at the items, confused, "Uh Tomoko? What are these things?"

She grabs a candle, a weird looking stick, a wooden thing, and a blanket that was wrapped around something, "Well I'm going to read your cards for you."

"My…cards?"

"You'll see, this is my clan's specialty!" She sets the tip of the stick on fire, and then she blows it out leaving smoke to flow out of it. She sticks it in the wooden thing, so that when the ashes fell they're. Soon a sweet warm scent filled the air. I close my eyes, the smell make me imagine myself in a room full of the best smelling roses. When I reopen up my eyes, I discover that Tomoko had set up the candle and laid the blanket on the table.

"What's in the blanket?" I ask.

"The cards." Tomoko's expression becomes serious, "Now before I do anything, you are not to touch these cards."

"Why n…?"

She cuts me off, "If you touch them, you will mess up the spiritual connection, and then I will have to go through a horrible task to get it right. So you have to promise not to touch them." I nod my head fearing what she would do to me if I touched the cards. Instantly her mood brightens. "Okay! Daisuke, go make yourself comfortable some where else please." The tiny fox leaps onto the couch next to me. Tomoko unwraps the small old faded green blanket to reveal a deck of cards. She shuffles them carefully, and then separates them into three equal piles. Her hair dangles in her face, and with out lifting her head she glances up at me. "Place your hand over each deck, and then tell me which one feels right to you." I place my hand above the middle pile, and I feel warmth. The other piles gave off nothing. So I point to the middle pile. "Great give me a strand of your hair."

"What is that going to do?" I ask while plucking a yellow hair.

"If I have a strand of your hair, I can send chakra through it so that I can read your future." I hand her the hair, and she sets it down in front of the pile of cards. She puts two fingers on it, and I could see the chakra flowing from the hair to the cards.

~Tomoko's Pov~

I flip the cards over in the traditional formation. I look at his cards and smile. "Something you're going to do is going to cause trouble." I smirk at him. "What ever it is, make sure that it is amazing." He smirks right back at me. "New relationships will appear good or bad I don't know. You'll go through some emotional problems, but through them you will strengthen a relationship."

Naruto looks at me with a hopeful look, "Does it say anything about love? Cause there's this girl named Sa…" He stops himself from revealing the name, "…that I like." I look over the cards again, and shake my head no. After seeing his face though, I wave my hands around. "This isn't like the whole future for the next year or something! This is usually around a month's time." Naruto sighs in relief. The rest of his reading wasn't too important, so I rewrap my cards.

Naruto stands up and smiles, "Thanks for reading my cards; I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the Academy."

Showing him the door, I look around the apartment, making sure to lock all of the windows and the door. Settling into my new bed, I snuggle with Daisuke, "Good night Daisuke." He whines in response.

* * *

_If you can't tell I'm starting to edit the chapters of Gypsy. No major changes will be made, just making things sound better, fixing minor and major errors, and rewriting some dialogue. So I think I'll be easy to tell what chapter have been edited and which ones haven't. Thanks for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Kakashi

~Tomoko's Pov~

I woke up this morning to Daisuke running his tail under my nose, making me sneeze. He looks at me expectedly, "Morning. Ready for breakfast?" Daisuke nods his head. I quickly shower, get dressed, and clip on my necklace. So many memories are in this little necklace. I set Daisuke on my shoulder and we walk out into the town. With out any money we choose a nice little stand to 'borrow' from. Daisuke whines then tugs on my hair to show me the stand he wanted to borrow from. It's an apple stand with irresistible large, shiny apples. I walk over to the owner. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too!" The man greets with a smile. "How may I help you today?" Out of the corner of my eye I watch Daisuke about to grab two apples.

"Yes." I put on a fake troubled look. "My mother sent me to get the biggest juiciest apples for her apple pie, and I want to get her the best apples around!"

"Take a look at these apples, freshly picked yesterday." The man says with pride. I pretend to look in awe. "If your mother is making apple pie, then may I suggest something?" I nod my head, and throw in a fake smile to make it convincing. "When you're adding your cinnamon throw in a pinch of brown sugar." I look to see Daisuke was ready to go, and he had the apples stashed in a tree near by.

"Thank you so much for your help! I will defiantly tell her to use brown sugar." I pat around, and out turn my change purse. "Oh no! I forgot the money! Excuse me, I'll be right back !" I then run off smirking. I back track after a while, and hop up the tree that Daisuke hid the apples in. He pushes an apple toward me, and I take a bite out of it. "Well my partner in crime, I have to say you pick out very good apples!" After we ate we head toward the Academy. Thankfully yesterday I remembered to ask Naruto where it was.

Once there I found the classroom that a man named Iruka ran, and walked inside to find out that only this other kid and I were here. He had black hair shaped like the rear end of a chicken, black eyes, and a cold stare. I shrug him off, and pet Daisuke who was sitting on my shoulder. I sit down in the very back of the classroom, with that one guy sitting directly in the middle of the class. I tapped on the desk bored after waiting for ten minutes. After fifteen minutes, I was humming. And some how an hour later I successfully made a drum, taught Daisuke a beat, and was dancing to that beat.

~Sasuke's Pov~

I sweat drop as this girl with the weird clothes belly dances. _First there was the tapping, then the humming, then she was blowing raspberries, the arts and crafts, teaching a fox how to hold a beat, and now she's dancing._ I was about to yell at her when I hear someone walk in. Oh it's only Shino. Shino walks over to the girl and the girl stops dancing. When she stops she's bent back, stomach facing the ceiling, and staring at Shino with her red eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"You're in the seat where I usually sit."

"Really?" She straightens herself back up. "I wanted to sit in the back today, so may I sit with you?" After a moment Shino nods., and they both sit down. Soon the rest of the class fills the room, completely oblivious to the new face. Sakura and Ino stamped their way into the class room, leading into a fight over who would sit next to me. Either way it didn't matter, I have no interest for either of them. Still, Sakura wins the 'fight' and squeals as she claims the prize of sitting next to me. Thankfully before she could speak, Iruka walks in.

Iruka clears his throat to get everyone's attention, "Okay class we have a new student. Please come up Tomoko." The girl walks down the steps, talking with her fox the whole way. She doesn't pay attention and ends up tripping. Tumbling down she jingles the whole way down as snickers erupt from the class.

Standing up she blows her wild hair out of her face, "I'm okay!"

"Well Tomoko, the class will ask you some questions to get to know you better."

Sakura is the first one to raise her name, "Tomoko, what don't you have a last name?"

"It's mind your own damn business." Tomoko shoots back. She's asked a couple more questions, like what Daisuke's name was, but all personal questions she shoots down with a rude retort. Starting to walk back to her seat, Sakura's hand stops her, "What?"

Sakura looks at Tomoko's clothes, "Why do you dress like that? It looks weird."

Tomoko raises an eye brow looking at herself. "What's wrong with my clothes?" She mutters more to herself. She looks at Sakura with a grin, "Well I'll answer your question with one of my own. Why do you have pink hair? Hmm Pinkie?" While Sakura mutters death threats, Tomoko walks back to her seat with a smirk.

~Kakashi's Pov~

Turning a page of my book, I further engross myself into the epic story line. Only the Academy's bell ringing brings me out of my fantasy world. I look up from my book to see a new girl talking to a fox, "You hungry little guy?" The fox nods and they walk of to a watermelon stand. The girl distracts the stand owner with questions, and light conversation while the fox rolls a watermelon off into a bush._ A thief. Not just any kind of thief either. Those clothes…what was the name of that clan?_

The girl pretends to have forgotten her money and starts to walk off. I grab her wrist, "Are you going to pay for that watermelon?"

She glares for a moment, but quickly covers it with an almost convincing innocent look, "What watermelon?"

"Kakashi, you know her?" The store clerk asks. The girl looks at me with a pleading look, almost begging me to not rat her out.

I release her wrist, "No I don't."

The girl smiles and faces the clerk, "I shall return once I obtain some money." She takes off, leaving me to my thoughts. _If be this far, and alone. Something's up with her. I believe I've heard about this girl…_ I spot her and the fox each munching on a half of the watermelon near the training grounds.

Opening my book I walk over to her nonchalantly. The name of that clan coming to my mind, "So what's a member of the Akita clan doing in all the way here in Konoha?"

I peek over my book to watch the girl tensing, and setting down her food. With a glare she asks while growling, "How do you know that?"

"It's oblivious by your clothes but don't worry, not too many other people know that the Akita clan still exists." I answer, "Care to answer my question?"

She's cautious with her answer, "I'm here to…become a ninja." There's more than that.

"I heard that the main branches daughter was missing. You wouldn't happen to know her would you?" I look out of the corner of my eye to see her twitch. She quickly regains her composer, and takes a large bite out of her watermelon.

"I heard that too. Oh well. I don't know anything about her. She was lucky to leave though." She picks up her belongings, and her fox. "Well I'm done playing twenty questions. See ya." With that she took off running, muttering to her fox about future escape plans.

* * *

_Edited for your reading pleasure :D!  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Prank

~Tomoko's Pov~

The next morning I dig furiously through my belongings, "Daisuke! Have you seen my sage?" Daisuke tilts his head, and then hops off the bed then heads into the kitchen. He emerges a moment later with a small bundle of sage in his mouth. I pat him on the head, and pocket the sage. "Thanks Daisuke I'll have to burn this later, for now let's go get some food!" As we walk out onto the street I spot my next target, the bakery. "Hey Daisuke, how does fresh muffins sound?" Daisuke squeaks in agreement. Untying my red sash with out the bells I hand it to Daisuke, after shaping to carry muffins, "Heck let's grab a few. Stuff as many as you can in there." I walk into the store to see an elderly lady working behind the counter. Loving the smell of freshly baked bread I take a deep breath.

"Good morning how may I help you?"

I stroll over to the counter and flash a fake smile, "Yes, I'm throwing a party for some friends later and I heard you have the best cakes around!"

"Oh well follow me!" She ushers me toward the cake book. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Daisuke was at the muffin basket fitting as many muffins as possible in his makeshift bag. The lady keeps talking about the different flavors and I just kept nodding my head. Ha. Sucker. Eventually Daisuke leaps out the window, his job complete. The lady guides me to the counter to take my order, "So dear what would you like on your cake?"

"Miss, you've showed me so much variety of cakes that I can't decide it by myself! Please may I come back after I get their opinions?" I furrow my brow and act distressed. The lady flashes me a smile, and shakes her head up and down. Once outside Daisuke and I cram a muffin in our mouths.

"Miss. Akita, the Akita clan is in an area where there are ninja academies." I look over to the direction of the voice to see Kakashi, the man from yesterday, leaning up against a tree. "So why travel all the way to Konoha? It had to have been a seven day trip."

I glare at him, "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

"Really? I'm sure the lady in the bakery would like to know where her muffins went."

I grind my teeth together and come up with a lie, "The schools there are much too far from the cities. Now if you excuse me, I have class to go to." Turning on my heel I walk to the Academy, and enter class to find out that I wasn't the first one there. In the class there was that chicken butt guy from yesterday, Shino, and Naruto. I flop down next to Naruto, and throw a muffin at him. He catches it.

"Thanks. Hey you know that jingling bells aren't good for sneaking around right?"

I roll my eyes, "Right. The ninja wearing bright orange is preaching about stealth."

Naruto's silent for a moment, "Oh Tomoko!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Your prediction! It came true!"

I smirk, "Usually does, which one?"

"That I was going to cause trouble, I got in trouble for painting on the Hokage's faces."

I lean back in my chair, "Nice." Carefully I light a match that I had hidden in my shirt, and set the sage on fire. Blowing it out and I let the smoke fill the room.

Naruto smells the smoke, "What's that?"

"It's sage, it's meant to cleans the room from any negative entities." After a while a boy with a white dog walked in. Daisuke leaps into the boys arms, and sniffs the dog. "Daisuke! Bad boy!" Picking up Daisuke, and I flick his nose. "Don't do that, you're going to make someone mad one of these days."

The boy laughs, "He's okay. You're Tomoko right? I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru."

I shake his hand, "Pleasure."

Everyone scrambles to a chair when Iruka stomps into the room, "Everyone thanks to Naruto, we're going to review the transformation jutsu." Everyone groans as the stand up, glaring at Naruto as they walk past.

Ignoring the glares and murmurs, Naruto whispers, "Hey Tomoko, want to help me play a prank?"

"Sure what is it?" Naruto whispers the plan into my ear making me smirk. _This is going to be fun!_ Once in line chicken butt went first. He transforms into a perfect version of Iruka, and all of his fan girls praise him. Pinky, who I found out to be Sakura, went next. When she transformed she had a few mistakes, but Iruka passed her. Iruka looks for something then groans when he has to go into the back office for a moment.

Sakura runs over to Sasuke, her eyes longing for praise and recognition, "Did you see that Sasuke?"

I smirk, "Sure Sakura, he saw every imperfection."

"Shut up freak."

"Be a better ninja then, if you quit worrying about your looks so much you might actually be worth something." Sakura growls and goes in for a punch. Stepping back I use her fist to flip her over. Once she's standing again, I push a button on my wrist band; out come a short blade, I hold it up against her neck. "Try that again Pinky, you see I actually train so you wouldn't last a moment against me." Just as Iruka walks out of his office I let Sakura go. She walks to the back of the line with smoke coming out of her ears.

"Next Naruto." Naruto walks up.

"Transform!" Out of the smoke was a girl version of Naruto who was very developed and only had a cloud of smoke covering her privates. Iruka has a nose bleed, and as soon as Naruto turns back to normal Iruka hits Naruto.

"Don't make up stupid jutsus!" He scolds. Naruto slowly begins walking to the back with other kids mocking him.

Turning around I face a girl with dark hair and violet eyes, "Hey, I'm Tomoko."

Softly and timidly she replies, "H-Hello, I'm Hinata."

"Hinata would you please hold Daisuke for a moment?" She nods her head, so I hand her Daisuke. "Thanks." I walk in front of Iruka.

"Your turn Tomoko." I smirk; I turn around and point at Naruto who had just reached the back of the line. _Time to pull our prank!_

"Naruto! Your jutsu was a disgrace! You are a **man**, and thus do not know how to get the perfect curves in a women!"

~Naruto's Pov~

"Transform!" Tomoko shouts. In her place was a much older, sexier version of herself, where as my sexy jutsu had some clouds covering the private parts hers had very little wisps of clouds. Seductively she speaks, "This is how it's done." She bats her eyes at Iruka who again has a bloody nose. "Iruka, did I pass?" She transforms back to normal with a snicker.

Iruka bashes her upside the head as well, "You two quit it!" Once everyone went we were instructed to sit down, while Iruka lectures. Out of the corner of my eyes I watch Tomoko sketching what looked like a family on her notes. She looks down at the drawing and growls before scribbling it out.

"Stupid memories." She whispers.

* * *

_Edited for your reading pleasure :D!  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Shake That Money Maker

~Third Person Pov~

The next morning, Daisuke and Tomoko walk out of their apartment, discussing where they would get their breakfast. Unfortunately for them a certain silver haired Jounin overhears their plans, "Stealing is wrong, and no one likes a low life thief."

Tomoko snaps, "Fine! I'll get my food the old fashion way. Just watch!" With Daisuke in her arms she walks over to the bum who lives outside of the apartment complex. In the filthy bum's lap, is a well polished acoustic guitar, "Excuse me sir?"

"Sup?" The smell of liquor is so strong on his breath that Tomoko almost get drunk from that alone.

Trying not to cover her nose from the smell she asks, "Would you mind playing for me? I'll give you half of the money I make." The man smiles and nods his head, willing to do anything to stop the shaking that comes with alcohol withdrawal. "Here hand me your hat and start playing."

The man hands Tomoko his hat, and almost immediately she drops it on the ground for money collection. The man's fingers carefully test out notes, before he starts strumming. Passionately playing, he plays a fast melody, that Tomoko quickly picks up on and she starts dancing.

Kakashi watches her for a moment, confused until a crowd begins to form. Money is tossed into the hat, and some try to even join the dance. Tomoko doesn't allow anyone to dance with her for long. Without missing a beat she would shove them out. This goes on for a good couple of minutes until the man stops.  
When the man stops, so does Tomoko. The crowd tosses some coins into the hat as it disperses. Tomoko divides the money, as promised, and returns the hat to the man. Stomping off into a store she purchases an apple for herself and Daisuke.

She practically shoves the receipt in Kakashi's face, "See I don't have to steal. Stealing is just more…adventurous." Spotting a clock she curses, "I'm late!" She takes off leaving Kakashi in the dust.

~Tomoko's Pov~

Skidding around a corner I pant as I push myself to move faster. _Stupid guy made me late!_ I run to the Academy just in time to see Naruto and Sasuke kissing. At first I try to stiff a laugh, but I can't contain myself. Bursting out laughing, tears come to my eyes and my sides start to hurt from laughing so much. Needless to say Sasuke's fan girls beat the shit out of Naruto for stealing Sasuke's first kiss.

Everyone settles down and takes a seat as Iruka walks in, "Today class we're going to take the Gennin Exam." As everyone else went I play with some kunais in my pouch; eventually my name is called. _Great I'm last_. Sitting at a desk is Iruka, some white haired guy, and in front of them are just two lonely head bands. Butterflies fill my stomach as I stare at them. _One of those is mine!_

"Tomoko is it? I believe that I haven't seen you here before." The white haired man looks at some paper work, "We don't have any data on you. So your test will be just a bit longer."

I nod, "Alright what's the first test?"

"Aim." Iruka states. He draws a bull's eye on some paper. "Hit that mark." I throw a kunai, it hits off center, but it's enough for Iruka. "Great, next taijutsu. Try to attack Mizuki." I bite my lip. _Taijutsu? Shit…_ Mizuki and I fight, and I get a couple good hits on him. "Good. I know you can perform the Transformation Jutsu, so now can you perform the Clone Jutsu?"

"Yes." I slap my fingers together and two poofs later there was three of me.

Iruka hands me a head band, "Congratulations. Come back tomorrow to find out what team you will be on." I walk out of the room with a shrug. _Wow…I guess they let just about anyone be a ninja here._ I notice that the cloth was long enough so I tie it around my waist like a belt.

Walking outside Daisuke tugs my hair to make me look at something. I catch sight of an out of character Naruto. Clenching the rope of a swing, his eyes reflect depression and disappointment. I sit down next to him, "Want to talk about it?" Before Naruto can answer I notice some girls glaring in Naruto's direction, "Naruto wait here for a moment." I walk up to the girls. "Care to explain those harsh glares?"

"That guy is a monster!" One girl shrieks.

"He should be locked up!" The other one yells.

Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Naruto wince as if the girl's comments had physically hurt him. I narrow my eyes, "He's not a monster, I'll have you know that Naruto is a great guy and a great friend. If you want to say anything else about him I will make you wish you never opened up your mouths."

This earns me an eye roll, "Please, we could take you."

"Really?" I hiss, "Bring it on!" After pressing the buttons on my wrist bands and making the blades come out, they back down. That's what I thought. I wait till they leave before I sit back down next to Naruto.

Naruto looks at me for a moment before asking, "Were you speaking the truth?"

"About what?"

"Me being your friend."

I stand up and untie my head band, "Yes." I hold out the head band, "Here, you deserve it more than I do."

"No thanks I'm going to earn a head band all by myself!" Naruto yells with newly found confidence.

I retie my head band, "See you Naruto, I have to go, and good luck."

Walking back towards my apartment I notice an old filer nailed to a pole. The once white paper has turned dingy with age, but the black lettering is still clear to read.

_'Hidden Swamp's Head Branch's Daughter Missing! Reward!_

_A couple days ago the Akita clans head's daughter was reported missing._

_The Akita clan is willing to pay a hefty reward for the safe return of their daughter._

_The girl is within her early teens with black hair, and red eyes.'_

Daisuke growls at the paper as I rip it into tiny pieces, "Come on Daisuke let's look for any more of these." On a search and destroy mission, we find several other filers before we turn in for the night.

* * *

_Edited for your reading pleasure :D!  
_


	5. Chapter 5: I See Dead People

~Tomoko's Pov~

"Stop! Please! I'll…!" My eyes snap open, freeing me from the nightmares that plagued me all last night. Calming down, I drag myself out of bed and get ready. Waking up Daisuke, we both head off to the Academy. When I notice that Naruto had a head band I was impressed, he told me the story of what had happened between himself, Iruka, and Mizuki. I take in the story but frown when I feel like he left something out of the story. "Well you're a ninja now, so that's what counts."

Iruka walks in and starts reading off names, "…Team Seven consists of, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

"Yes!" Naruto yells.

"No!" Sakura shrieks, entering her own little world of depression.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Iruka continues.

"No!" Naruto shouts entering the world of depression

"Yes!" Sakura cheers. Sasuke's last name strikes a cord in my memory. _Wait chicken butt is an Uchiha? No wonder he's a jerk. I think I'll help him out a bit._

"And since there's an uneven amount of graduates, Tomoko." Iruka tells everyone else what their team is, and everyone else's teachers come for them, all except ours. After a while Iruka even left, bored and tired of waiting I doze off. I wake up to the sound of the door opening, and I up in time to see an eraser hit the person in the door way.

To my surprise that jerk Kakashi walks through, "My first impression of all of you is that I hate you."

"Feeling's mutual." I call out.

"Ah Miss. Akita. Nice to see you again."

I glare at him, "Jerk I didn't want them knowing that."

"Oops. Oh well come on, everyone to the roof." Once on the roof we all sit on some boxes. "Okay, so why don't we start by introducing ourselves, like your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"You first." Sakura demands.

"Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like some things, and hate others, as for my hobbies…I have some, and as for my dreams that's none of your business." I look to see Naruto and Sakura sweat drop. Kakashi points to Naruto, "Next."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, I hate the 3 minutes it takes to have the ramen to cook, and my hobbies are tasting different kinds of ramen! My dreams are to be the next Hokage!" Naruto yells enthusiastically.

"Next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I like…" She stops to look at Sasuke. "My hobbies are…" She looks at Sasuke again but this time with hearts in her eyes._ Stalker._ "And I hate Naruto and Tomoko!"

"Feeling's mutual bitch." I retort.

"Language." Kakashi warns. "Akita since you're eager to talk you get to go next."

"Okay. Hi, I'm Tomoko Akita. I like stuff, and I hate stuff. Hobbies, well besides dancing I'd prefer to keep those things to myself. As for my dreams… well I still have to dream them."

"Next."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any likes, I hate many things, my hobbies are training, and my dream is more like a goal, and that goal is to restore my clan. Also to kill a certain man."

Kakashi stares at us all for a moment like we have three heads or something before smiling, "Well you all have your own unique personalities. Meet at the training ground tomorrow at five am. Don't eat anything or you'll puke." With that he was gone. I wait for Sakura to finish bugging Sasuke, and for both her and Naruto to leave before I approach Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Listen, I know about the massacre." If looks could kill, I'd be dead. "I can help you ease the pain a bit."

"I don't need your help." He begins to walk away.

"I can help you talk to one of your parents."

He stops dead in his tracks, interested, "How?"

"With a Kekkei Genkai. The Akita clan can allow spirits into their body for as long as their chakra holds out."

Sasuke's still skeptical, "Why do you want to help me out? What do you get out of this?"

"Well it will get the stick out of your ass. And hey, I can be a nice person most of the time. So how about it?"

"…Fine."

~Sasuke's Pov~

Tomoko sits down, and so do I. She looks at me, "I need something personal for this to work." I hand her a strand of hair. "Okay, I don't know who I'll get, but just so you know once the spirit takes over it will be the same as me being unconscious got it? So take care of my body when this is over! Don't just leave me out in the cold!" Tomoko closes her eyes and I could see the chakra wrapping around the hair I gave her. Daisuke watches her closely, his tail flicking back and forth. After a moment her head drops, but she lifts it back up.

When she opens her eyes they weren't red any more they're a soft black. The outline of someone appeared on Tomoko. My eyes widen when I realized it was my mom, "M-Mom?"

"Sasuke?" She asks, her voice echoing Tomoko's. "Sasuke!" She says while hugging me.

I tense up. _Is this really her?_ "Tomoko stop this genjutsu. It isn't funny."

My mom frowns, which in turn makes Tomoko frown, "This isn't a genjutsu." Tears appear in her black eyes, "I can't believe I get to finally talk to you again." It took me a while, but eventually I accept the fact that Tomoko had summoned my mother. At first she keeps it to basic simple conversation, "So you're a Gennin now!" My mom says with a smile. "Your father will be proud."

"What do you guys do up there?" I ask.

"Mostly we do things that we never got to so in life and most importantly we watch you and your brother." My blood boiled.

"Why would you want to watch Itachi?" I shout, "No…most importantly, where is he?"

"For the same reason we watch you, he's our son no matter what." She responds. "Sasuke, I don't want you to find Itachi." She lifts up Tomoko's hand and looks at it in interest, trying to change the subject. "It's weird being in a body again." She leans forward, kisses me on the forehead, and then embraces me in a hug. "Be good, I love you."

"Mom, wait...!"

"Sorry Hun, this girl's chakra can't hold out much longer." She closes her eyes, and when they reopen they're Tomoko's tired red eyes. At fist she lets go of me and grabs Daisuke, trying to take off on her own, like she was in a daze or something. She winces and falls forward; being nice I grab her before she falls.

Tossing the dead weight onto my back, I look at the fox, "Where do you live?" He shrugs completely clueless. _Useless._ With a sigh, I take her back to my apartment, and dump her on the couch with a pillow and blanket. The fox stares at me. "What?" My question is answered when his stomach growls. I grab some grapes out of my fridge and lay them down in front of him. "Have fun." With that I retreat into my room, thinking about my mother.

* * *

_Edited for your reading pleasure :D!  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Bell Test

~Third Person Pov~

Sasuke woke up around four the next morning and while brushing his teeth he walks into the living room to see Tomoko and Daisuke cuddled up in a ball still sleeping. With a groan he props the tooth brush in my mouth so that it wouldn't fall out, and positions his hands on her back. With one swift movement he pushes her and the fox off the couch. She sits up with dried drool on the corner of her mouth, clothes wrinkled, and her hair a mess.

With a glare, she's about to say something when Sasuke interrupts her, "Morning, get the drool off your face, and use the spare tooth brush in the bathroom. Towels are under the sink. "He finishes brushing his teeth, and once Tomoko was finished she looked clean and fresh again.

Tomoko walks out of the bath room rubbing her head, "Ow. What happened yesterday? My head is killing me."

Sasuke tosses her a pain pill and asks, "Don't remember?" She shakes her head no, while taking it. "Well thanks."

"For what? Wait why the hell am I at your house?" She looks around confused.

Sasuke's silent for a moment has he pets Daisuke, "You let me talk to my mom."

The dots connect in Tomoko's head, "Oh…" She smiles, "You're welcome. Thanks for taking care of my body." Spying an apple she reaches for it, but Sasuke swats her hand away, "Ow!"

"Kakashi said not to eat."

"If Kakashi told you to jump off a cliff would you?"

He just points a stiff finger toward the door, "Let's get going. By the way, don't let anyone know you were here." She nods in understanding. On the way to the training grounds Tomoko fishes through her pockets. Out of interest Sasuke watches her out of the corner of his eye. _What new little weird thing will she pull out next?_ Sasuke wonders to himself as she pulls out a shrived up brown root looking thing. Breaking off a bit and feeds it to her fox, and then she takes a bite out of it.

She holds it out for Sasuke to try, "Want some? It restores strength."

"I don't need any magical weird voodoo cure." Sasuke looks at the blue goo coming out of the root, "I'd rather take my chances with an empty stomach."

Tomoko stops in her tracks and glares, "I do not do voodoo! I would not be stupid enough to mess with something as dangerous as voodoo! It seems like a good idea at first, but eventually you pay the price for it." She stomps off ahead muttering to Daisuke, "Thinking I do voodoo, the nerve of some people."

At the training grounds, the group waits in silence for Kakashi. An hour or so passes until Kakashi finally appears, earning accusing finger points from both Sakura and Naruto and I, "You're late!"

Tomoko stretches, moving from her spot, "You don't have to shout. I'm sure he knows he's late."

Kakashi comes up with a quick excuse, "Sorry, I ran into a black cat and had to take the long way."

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shout in unison.

Kakashi takes time to explain the idea of the bell test to the children. This earns laughter from Naruto, "Yeah right you can't even dodge an eraser! Believe it!"

Kakashi looks at Naruto, "Don't listen to the class clown, they're usually the weakest."

Naruto growls, "I'm going to kill you!"

Kakashi easily catches Naruto's fist and twists his arm behind his back. He smiles, "Good job! You came at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi shoves Naruto away from him, "Now, begin!" Everyone, but Naruto takes off into hiding. Naruto tries to take Kakashi head on, but he his efforts are futile; resulting with Naruto floating in a near by pond, rubbing his sore butt. Sasuke leaps into action, while Tomoko and Daisuke pick a nice tree to sleep in.

~Kakashi's Pov~

It's almost noon, and I've had taken care of everyone else except for Tomoko. I look around for her and I find her in a tree sleeping. I jump up on the branch she was on, and I push her out of it; waking her up.  
She glares at me, "Hey!"

"You shouldn't sleep during a test." She throws a kunai at me that I deflect. "Is that the best a member of the Akita clan can do?"

She smirks, "Just you wait." She does some hand seals, and soon my vision blurs. _Genjutsu huh? Might as well humor her._ The jutsu was a simple one, but could really freak a lesser ninja out. Dark shadow looking monsters swoop up, trying to swipe at you. Growing bored, I dispel the jutsu and look around. She's no where in sight. _Where'd she go?_I look up to see her above me with a kunai in hand. I step out of the way before she lands on me. She was about to attack some more, but the timer goes off.

I place a hand on her head and ruffle her hair, "Sorry Tomoko. You ran out of time." Guiding her and Daisuke to the logs, we meet up with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

Tomoko walks over to a tied up Naruto and flicks his nose, "What did you do?"

"Cheated." I shove my hands into my pockets and continue with a cold voice, "You all failed. You should quit being shinobi."

If their jaws could, they would've hit the ground as they shout in unison, "**What**?"

* * *

_Edited for your reading pleasure :D!  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Pass

~Tomoko's Pov~

I glare at Kakashi. _How dare he tell us to stop being shinobi!_

"What? Why?" Naruto yells.

"None of you understood the point of the exercise." Kakashi responds. _Point? The point was to get the bells._

"How are we supposed to know what it is?" Naruto responds.

Kakashi groans figuring that we weren't going to get the answer on our own, "It's so simple, **team work**." I feel like I was just slapped in the face. _Team work?_ I feel so dumb that I want to bash my head into the wooden log behind me. Kakashi continues to scold us, "Naruto, you just had to do everything by yourself. Not thinking of your teammates. Sakura you were too busy trying to find Sasuke that you refused to help Naruto when he was right under your nose. Tomoko, you decided to just sleep through out the test."

"Way for him to tear us down and not Sasuke." Naruto whispers in my ear.

"And then there is Sasuke." Kakashi adds. "Mr. High and Mighty himself, you thought yourself to be so superior that the others would be a burden." Sasuke growls then charges for Kakashi. Kakashi easily flips him over and sits on him, "Anytime during a mission a hostage could be taken and then you're stuck with an impossible decision." Kakashi twirls a kunai around his finger then holds it up to Sasuke's neck. "Like Sakura, kill Naruto and Tomoko now or Sasuke dies!"

I glare at Sakura, "I'd like to see her try."

Sakura breaths a sigh of relief when Kakashi puts the kunai away and continues explaining, "See an impossible decision, and going off on your own could result in death." Kakashi stands up, and walks over to a dark blue diamond shaped stone. Sasuke takes this chance to stand up and brushes himself off. Kakashi's expression fades into anguish, along with his voice. "You see this stone? It's a stone for the true heroes; some of my best friends are on here."

"Oh! I want to be on there! I want to be a hero!" Naruto shouts obviously not feeling the aura in the air.

"It's a KIA stone…" Kakashi explains.

"Oh! Is that a special code or something?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto. You don't understand do you?" I ask. He shakes his head no. My voice is full of sorrow, "KIA means killed in action. All of the names on that stone are people who died during missions." Naruto's eyes widen before looking at the ground, feeling ashamed of himself.

Kakashi sighs seeing our expressions, "Okay, I'll give you guys one more chance." He throws us all some lunch boxes, "Go ahead and eat your lunches, but since Naruto tried to cheat he doesn't get anything. If you try to feed him, you fail," Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke. While eating, or in my case sharing with Daisuke, we hear Naruto's stomach growl.

"Hungry?" I ask with a slight chuckle.

Naruto's stomach groans, "Don't worry about me!"

Sasuke holds up his food, "Eat."

"Sasuke what are you doing? You'll get in trouble." Sakura scolds.

"Chill out Pinky, Kakashi isn't around." I said while pouting, because Daisuke ate the last of my noodles along with the rest of my lunch. "He needs the strength." Sakura then offers her food as well. Naruto begs Sakura to feed him, and when she does I try my best to hold back laughter. The minute Naruto swallows his food storm clouds appear in the sky.

Out of no where Kakashi appears looking like he was about it kill us, "You disobeyed the rules! And now you will pay!" Naruto and Sakura pull off some speech about how we were one, and I just add a weak smile into their speech. "Your one huh? Well if that's the case you…pass." The minute Kakashi utters the word pass, the sun comes back out and there's no tension in the air.

"Huh? We disobeyed the rules why do we get to pass?" Sakura asks with a cocked eye brow.

"Because people who disobey the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi explains, "Meet up tomorrow for training." We all cheer and then 'accidentally' leave Naruto tied to the log. Walking back I grin to myself. _This place might not be so bad…_

* * *

_Edited for your reading pleasure :D!  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Evil Cat

~Tomoko's Pov~

I fiddle with a head set, for the fifth time in three minutes. _Stupid thing hurts my ears!_ I stop when Kakashi's voice enters my ear.

"What are everyone's current positions?" He asks.

"Sakura at point B."

"Sasuke at point D."

"Tomoko at point C."

"…Naruto at point A."

"Naruto respond sooner." Kakashi scolds with a sigh. I look at Daisuke to see that he was about to terrorize some squirrel. As I took a step further out on the branch it creaks a bit. With another step I hear more creaks. _I get it! I'll lay off the stupid muffins!_ While I'm reaching for Daisuke, Kakashi and Sakura talk about where our target is. _Just a bit further..._ "Tomoko are you ready?" Kakashi asks.

"Huh?" I ask while I grabbing Daisuke.

~Naruto's Pov~

I hear a crack over the head set, and I look Tomoko's way to see that the branch she was on snapped. Most importantly she lands on the cat we're trying to catch.

"Ow." Tomoko looks down. "Found the cat!" The moment she stands up the cat attacks. She runs around screaming, "VICIOUS WILD CAT! VICIOUS WILD CAT!" Everyone else hops down and identifies the cat as the missing cat, while Tomoko tries to rid herself of the clawing fiend.

Kakashi closes his book, "Great mission accomplished." I crack up laughing as Tomoko rolls on the ground to get the cat off.

"BE GONE DEMON KITTY!" She yells.

Sakura calmly walks over and plucks the cat off her, "Idiot." She strokes the cat. "You hurt the cat."

"Please that cat did more damage to me than I did to it." Tomoko says while picking up Daisuke. She flicks his nose. "And you. Leave poor little squirrels alone." She glares at the cat. "Go terrorize the cat."

We head back to the mission building to return the cat. When the lady got her cat she practically squishes it to death. I wince suddenly feeling bad for the cat, "No wonder the cat ran away."

Tomoko grins while pointing at the cat, "Ha! That's what you deserve!" The angry red scratches on her face are just a few of the battle scars she received from the cat.

As Iruka runs through the list of lousy D ranked missions I roll my eyes. _These missions are for babies! I'm never going to become Hokage babysitting some brats!_ "No!" I yell while folding my arms, "I want a real mission!"

"Naruto shut up!" Iruka scolds. The Hokage attempts to explain the ranking system of missions, but gives up when he sees that the others found my inner turmoil, for what type of ramen to have for dinner, more interesting that his speech.  
Old man Hokage rubs the liver spots on his temples, "Fine, you can have a C-ranked mission. You will be escorting someone to the land of waves."

Excitement wells up inside of me, "Like who? A feudal lord? Or maybe a princess?" Old man Hokage grins as the door creaks open to reveal a drunken old guy. Almost immediately my excitement is crushed._ What? We have to protect this guy?_

The old man takes a swig out of his unmarked bottle, "I'm Tazuna and I need protection!" He narrows his eyes assessing everyone in our group, "You guys look weak. Especially the short one with the stupid face."

I crack up laughing and point to Sasuke, "Ha ha! Sasuke he called you stupid!"

Tomoko grabs my jacket, "Naruto check again." She places me within a line with Sasuke as the tallest, Sakura and Tomoko were about the same, leaving me to be the smallest.

When I connect the dots I lung for Tazuna, "I'm going to kill you!"

My revenge is interrupted by Kakashi grabbing my collar, "You're not suppose to kill the people you are trying to protect. Everyone meet up at the gates at 8 am." With that he disappears.

"Guess I'll see you all lat…"

Tomoko's interrupted when Sakura grabs her wrist, "Tomoko come eat some ramen with us!"

Freeing her wrist Tomoko hugs Daisuke, "I'd rather not."

"Come on it won't be that bad!" I urge.

"Fine." Tomoko folds her arms not looking very pleased, "Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Once we were at the ramen stand it was Tomoko to my left, then Sakura, and lastly Sasuke. We eat and chat about our mission.

While eating, I notice the skin on Tomoko's arms looks, off. I poke at it and it feels bumpy, uneven. "What's wrong with your skin?" I ask.

She holds her arm close to her, "They're scars."

"From what?" I ask.

"None of your business."

"Tomoko where are you from?" Sakura asks while twirling her chopsticks between her fingers.

"No where." Tomoko responds while giving Daisuke a noodle, there's an undertone of irritation in her voice, but Sakura doesn't catch it.

"Alright then why did you come to…?"

"What the hell is this? An interrogation?" Tomoko snaps while glaring at Sakura.

"You shouldn't be secretive with us! We're your team! We have to be able to trust you; no one even really knows who you are." Sakura argues.

I smile, "We promise we won't tell anyone anything."

Tomoko narrows her eyes, "You're liars. If you all want to know something, you can know this. I don't trust any of you. You don't need to know anything about me besides the fact that I won't get you killed during a mission. I have a right to my privacy, and I'd like for you guys to observe that right." She tosses some money on the counter, "See you all tomorrow." Scooping up Daisuke she takes off before anyone can stop her.

Sasuke turns back to his meal and slurps up a noodle nonchalantly, "That went…well."

~Tomoko's Pov~

Heading back to my apartment, Daisuke gives me a disapproving look. I sigh, "Daisuke we can't trust them. We might have to leave at any given moment. It's easier to leave if you have no attachments. " Daisuke points his nose at my head band, a silent reminder that I made a commitment to this village._ I can't leave without being hunted even_ _more._ Wanting to hack the thing to pieces I growl, "We'll make something work out if we need to." Cuddling next to Daisuke, we fall asleep on the couch while I discuss new possible homes.

* * *

_Edited for your reading pleasure :D!  
_


	9. Chapter 9: 20 Questions

_Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry this one is short, it was kinda last minute and very very rushed! Hope you like it please R+R!_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Around seven I dragged Daisuke out of the bed and we both got ready, and packed for the mission. While walking to the gate Daisuke and I grabbed a quick breakfast.

"Alright everyone lets go." Kakashi announced. While walking Kakashi explained the Kages and stuff like that. I didn't know cause I was too immersed in an intense game of twenty questions with Daisuke.

"Boy?" I asked Daisuke nods his head yes. "Young?" Daisuke shakes his head no. "Ninja?" Another no I smirk. "Drunk?" Daisuke gives me a foxy grin. "Tazuna!" Daisuke jumps up and down; he ends up falling down into a puddle. I pick him up out of the water. _Strange, it must have rained last night or something_. Kakashi walks to the front of our group, and was about to say something when suddenly chains wrapped around him! After completing their rotation they ripped Kakashi in half!

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura calls out. Out of the bushes came two scruffy looking ninjas.

"One down." The skinner one says while aiming for Tazuna. Sakura throws herself in front of Tazuna, but Sasuke kicks away the ninja. Sasuke ties up the ninja after making him eat dirt. The other one went toward Naruto.

"Naruto move!" I yell. When he didn't move I shoved him out of the way. When Naruto stood back up his palm was bleeding. "When I tell you move you move!" I kick the man, and then I punch him to where Sasuke was. Sasuke kicks the man over by his friend and finishes tying them up. Then out of no where Kakashi pops up. He walks over and talks to the ninja, and then turns back to us.

"Sorry I didn't save you before Naruto, I didn't think that you would freeze up." This pisses Naruto off and he starts stomping around. "Naruto stop!" Kakashi commands. "Their claws were dripped with poison! If you move around you'll only spread it!" Naruto freezes with leg in mid air and arms out stretched.

"Kakashi we can't go on with this mission!" Sakura proclaims. "Naruto needs medical attention."

"No!" Naruto suddenly yells, and then with a vow he slices his palm.

"Well that's nice Naruto, but now you might bleed to death." Kakashi says with a smile. Naruto begins to freak out again, but I walk over and smack him. I hold out my hand in a give-it-to-me matter, and Naruto places his hand in mine.

"Sorry, but you didn't get the poison out of your system." With that I bite down on his hand.

~Sasuke's Pov~

Naruto began to freak out again, but stopped when Tomoko spit out his blood that was mixed with purple liquid. She continued to suck and spit out his blood until she was satisfied that the poison was all gone. After she wiped her mouth, she chewed up some herbs and then rubbed them on Naruto's cut. When she was done she flicks Naruto's nose.

"You're welcome." I walk over to Naruto.

"What happend scardy-cat?" I smirk as steam comes out of Naruto's ears. That night while we were all around the fire Tazuna told us stories about how poor his village is and how terrible life was there. The whole time we were by the fire Tomoko lingered away from it, and she just sat there and looked at some cards. At one point a shocked look appeared on her face, and in a hurry she collected the cards and entered the tent.

~Tomoko's Pov~

I lay in my tent thinking about my cards. _That was a bad reading. Something's going to die._ I hug Daisuke close to me.

"Daisuke, I want you to stay close to me for the next couple of days."


	10. Chapter 10: Zabuza

_Hey everyone hope you had an awesome hoilday! Sorry this one took a bit to come out, people from Quizilla were getting mad at me for not posting XD. Please R+R, and as always thanks for reading! BTW I don't own Naruto :)_

* * *

~Sasuke's Pov~

We woke up early in the morning and got on a boat with someone who I guessed was one of Tazuna's friends. I look at Tomoko to see that she was acting even weirder today then she was last night. She was holding her fox close to her, and looked around constantly.

~Tomoko's Pov~

"Whoa! Look at this huge bridge!" Naruto shouts, which makes me jump.

"**Shh**! Why do you think I turned off the motor?" Tazuna's friend scolded in a rushed whisper. "

Tazuna." Kakashi says to get his attention. "Before we reach the Hidden Mist, there is something I need to ask you." Tazuna's face holds an expression of a small child who got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do. "You must tell me why those ninja were after you, or this mission will be called off once we reach the shore."

"I guess it is only fair that I tell you." Tazuna pauses for a moment, and then he sighs. "A very rich and powerful man is after me. You may have heard of him, his name is Gato."

"Gato? From the Gato company?" Kakashi questions with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Who?" Naruto asks clueless.

"Gato is the president of a Marine Transportation Company where he is actually hiring gangs, ninjas, and selling contained goods. He also has a knack for taking over companies and countries. A year ago he came to the Land of Waves. He used his wealth and violence as a shield. He quickly took over the countries transportation. Since it is the Country of Waves ruling over the sea is controlling over wealth, people, and politics of the country. The thing that Gato fears is the completion of the bridge I am building. It has been under construction for a while."

"So that's why those ninjas' were after you." I said while stroking Daisuke. He leans against me wanting more petting.

"Why did you leave that out in the mission details? This is more of a B rank mission than a C." Kakashi scolds. Tazuna sighs, and tells us how his village is poor, his daughter, and his grandson. As soon as we reach the land Tazuna's sob story stopped, and he looked at us with hopeful eyes. Kakashi sighs. "Okay...we can escort you to the village." Tazuna smiles at us.

"Thank you so much!" Once on shore we thanked Tazuna's friend and began walking. But since Naruto is Naruto and Sasuke is Sasuke had a walking contest. Before I had the chance to yell at them Naruto stops.

"Guys I think I sense something." Everyone stops and watches as Naruto throws a kunai into a bush. After a moment of climatic silence a frightened mouse ran out.

"**Idiot**!" Sakura yells while smacking Naruto on the back of the head, I sigh.

"Sakura don't kill off what little brain cells he has left."

"Hey!" Naruto yells.

"Naruto be more careful with your weapons, you could hurt someone or something." Kakashi scolds. We walked all of maybe forty steps before Naruto threw another kunai into a bush claiming he sensed something. This time a rabbit popped out.

"Ah! I'm sorry Mr. Rabbit!" Naruto apologizes.

"Duck!" Kakashi yells. I look around.

"Where's the duck?" Someone grabs my arm and forces me to the ground.

"Dumb ass! Duck as in get down!" Sasuke whispers. I look up to see there was a giant sword lodged into a tree a couple of yards away.

~Kakashi's Pov~

I looked up from our position to see it was Zabuza! I walked out of the brush prepared for a fight. "Well if it isn't Zabuza Momchi, rogue ninja of the Land of Waves." Zabuza chuckles. _I'm going to have to use the Sharingan._ I pull up my headband.

~Tomoko's Pov~

"Heh so you're Kakashi the Sharingan user?" Zabuza scoffs. _Sharingan? He's not a Uchiha._

"Guys stay back he's my enemy." Kakashi warns.

"Why?!" Naruto shouts.

"He's different from the other ninja, he's much too strong."

"Hand me the old man." Zabuza demands.

"Everyone get into formation, and protect Tazuna!" Kakashi orders. We all form a circle around Tazuna, the scent of booze lingered in the air around him.

"Well I'm **honored **to see the Sharingan I've heard so much about." Zabuza says with a fake bow.

"What's Sharingan?" Naruto yells.

"Sharingan...the eyes creates it. It's the power the pupil generates. Ones who use the doujutsu are said to have eye power that can see through all genjutsu. Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that those doujutsu users possess." Sasuke answers. I was listening carefully. Sasuke continued after a few moments. "That's not the only ability the Sharingan possess."

"Correct, but the scary part is that Sharingan can understand how a opponent's jutsu works, and copy it." Zabuza says while leaning on his sword. Mist begins to fill the area. Zabuza smirks. "When I was in the Village Hidden in the Mist assassination squad, your information was listed in the bingo book asking for your capture. It also noted this…'The man who copied more than a 1000 techniques, Kakashi the Copy Cat Ninja!'"

"No way." I whisper to myself.

"Well enough talk." Zabuza lifts his huge sword and then holds it in the air. "I have to kill the bridge builder within a time limit." Kakashi takes a cautious step toward Zabuza. "It seems that I have to kill you first Kakashi." Suddenly Zabuza and his sword disappeared. I look around frantically, the thought of what my cards said was running through my mind._ Shit where is he?  
_  
"Look over there on the lake!" Sakura calls out. I look toward the lake and sure enough he was there. Then Zabuza pulls another Houdini.

"Where is he?" Naruto shouts.

"He will come after me first." Kakashi says with a dead serious face. "He's Zabuza Momochi, he was in the Hidden Village in the Mist's ANBU. He was known for his 'silent killing' techniques. Just as the name implies it's a killing technique that is quick, and carried out in absolute silence. You will die, and never realized how. I can't use the full extent of my Sharingan due to the fog. So don't let your guard down, if you do you die." I shakily take out a kunai, but a rub from Daisuke steadied my hand. After a moment Zabuza's voice came out from the fog.

"Eight points." He states.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Hitting anyone of these could mean instant death." Zabuza explains. "Which organ do you wish to be struck at?" Then we hear his sinister laugh. I look around to see everyone was tense. Kakashi turns to us with a smile.

"Don't worry, I promise I will protect you with my life. I refuse to lose any team members."

~Sakura's Pov~

Tomoko grew angry like she was about to yell at Kakashi, but she bites her lip and lifts her kunai with a death glare on her face._ What is up with this girl and promises?  
_  
~Tomoko's Pov~

_Lair, no one keeps their promises._ I thought bitterly. I felt a rush of air and looked up to see Zabuza ready to attack! _Shit!_ In that same moment Kakashi kicked him back.

"I intend to keep my promise." Kakashi says with a smile. After that him and Zabuza had a water clone fight.


	11. Chapter 11: Naruto's Plan

_Hey hope you all had a great New Years Eve! This chapter is short cause I was in a rush. Uh please R+R and I'll try to make the nexxt chapter longer!_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

After a couple rounds of taijutsu Kakashi told Zabuza it was the end. Zabuza told him that he saw through his act, and appeared behind Kakashi. He then kicks Kakashi in the back into the lake. Kakashi tries to get up so that he could punch Zabuza. Zabuza though was two steps ahead of him and kicked him back into the lake. Kakashi popped out of the water and Zabuza smirks.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" A ball of water sprang up around Kakashi trapping him. A worried look appears on Kakashi's face as Zabuza creates a clone to come after us. The clone hit Naruto and knocked off his head band. Kakashi looks toward us.

"Guys, take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi demands.

"But-" Sakura begins but Kakashi interrupts her.

"This fight was decided the minute I got caught. Go!" While squinting through the fog I saw Naruto going for his head band again. With another oath Naruto retrieves his head band with success, grant it he was kicked back toward us but hey he got it back.

"The four of you have forehead protectors on as if you think your ninja, but the ninja is referred to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations." Zabuza's clone says with a grin. "In other words I refuse to consider you ninjas until you appear in the **BINGO** book." Naruto looked like he had an epiphany as he huddles Sasuke and I into a group.

~Tazuna's Pov~

Sasuke and Tomoko listen to Naruto as he explains his plan.

"Guys leave now! Have you forgotten the mission?" Kakashi yells. Tomoko turns to me.

"Old man, will you be okay with just Sakura?" I nod my head.

"Yes, go save your sensei." Zabuza's ominous laugh cuts through the air.

"You don't learn do you?"

"Huh?" Naruto questions.

"Still pretending to be ninja, I see. When I was your age my hands were already soaked in blood. "Zabuza says while looking at his hand.

"The Demon of the Mist, Zabuza." Kakashi announces. "A long time ago, the Hidden Village of the Mist was known as the Village of the Bloody Mist. In that village there was an obstacle that existed to become a ninja."

"So you've heard about the final exam?" Zabuza says with a light chuckle.

"So what we had a final exam too!" Naruto shouts.

"Did you have to kill the other students to pass?" Zabuza says with a smirk. My eyes widen. _Kill the other students?!_ I look at the others to see they were just as shocked as I was. "Imagine young ninja like you, eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam. Only the rules changed, you couldn't stop until you destroyed your opponent. Your friends who shared your dreams, now it is him, or you."

"Ten years ago, The Hidden Mist graduation exam changed. One year before a dark evil had filled the school with terror." Kakashi explains. "Without pause or hesitation a young boy approached the class and took down over a hundred other students."

"It…it felt so…good." Zabuza says with a smirk, even from across the field I could feel the blood lust coming form him.

~Sakura's Pov~

Sasuke probably hearing enough attacked. After a few punches though Sasuke was kicked in the chest, making him cough up blood.

"Sasuke!" I yell with my voice full of worry. Naruto runs forward and quickly creates some clones, they were soon destroyed. I looked and saw no sign of Tomoko; only Daisuke was in her place. _Where did she go?_ Naruto receive a punch and went sliding across the ground, while sliding he pulls out a folded, large, metal object.

"Catch! Naruto calls out. Sasuke catches it then opens it to reveal a huge shuriken!

"Hn. You can't touch me with that thing." Zabuza says with a smirk.

"Windmill shuriken; also know as the Demon Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke shouts. With a jump Sasuke spins in mid air, and then throws the shuriken at the Zabuza clone. At the last moment the shuriken curved and headed for the real Zabuza! Unfortunately Zabuza caught it with his free hand. To everyone's surprise there was a second shuriken in the shadow of the first one! In one leap though Zabuza jumped over it. Then there was a poof and out of the smoke came Naruto! While in the air Naruto throws some kunai that hit Zabuza in his back! Before Zabuza could cry out there was another poof. The shuriken that was in Zabuza's hand turned into smoke.

"Hello!" Tomoko says while appearing out of the smoke. She kicked off Zabuza's face, and tackled the clone. With the blade from her wrist band she slit its neck turning it back into a puddle of water.

~Tomoko's Pov~

In the whole turn of events Zabuza released Kakashi. All of us jump away from Zabuza mainly because if looks could kill we would all be dead. I jumped at the sudden weight on my shoulder, but quickly realized it was only Daisuke.

"That was a great plan Naruto. You have really grown." Kakashi compliments, but Naruto couldn't leave it at that. Naruto explains his plan just so he could rub it in Zabuza's face.

"Don't brag!" Sasuke calls out.

"That was a fluke!" Tazuna says with a chuckle.


	12. Chapter 12: Inari

_Hey sorry this came out late! I've been busy with school and everything. Also sorry if this seems kind of rushed, it was late when I finished it and the only thing I could think of was sleep! Please R+R, and as always thank you so much for reading :)_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Our cheering for Naruto's great plan soon came to a halt when we heard Zabuza growl. With a turn of the head Zabuza threw a kunai toward Naruto. Kakashi stopped it in time with a smirk on his face.

"So the great Zabuza was beaten by a bunch of kids," With a angry grunt Zabuza leaps toward the lake, and Kakashi follows him. Every little move that Zabuza made, Kakashi copied with precision and accuracy. Daisuke jumped around in circles for a moment, then he leaps into my backpack. _Hm what's up with him?_ I figured out what Daisuke was freaking out about because the next words to come out of Kakashi's mouth were "Water Style, Water Vortex Jutsu!" The water level quickly rises and I grab on to a tree and hold on. When the water level dropped I spit out a mouth full of lake water.

"Yuk!" Daisuke pops out of my backpack and shakes out his fur. I heard a grunt and turn my head to see that the water had shoved Zabuza up to a tree. Kakashi quickly threw kunais' into his arms to pin him down.

"Well Zabuza, prepare to say good bye!" Kakashi says, prepared to deliver the final blow. Kakashi stopped when suddenly two needles go flying through the air and landed in Zabuza's neck. I tense up, looking at the mask figure up in a nearby tree. *Is this guy good or bad?* Naruto was about to fight the newcomer, but Kakashi stopped him. "So you're a hunter ninja?" The masked person nods their head. I tense up some more, memories of my own experience with hunter ninjas go through my mind. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kakashi pulling down his headband, covering his eye once more.

"Yes, and I have been hunting him for a long time. Thank you for you're assistance," The masked person responds with a soft voice.

"What's a hunter ninja?" Naruto yells.

"Hunter ninjas are specially trained to hunt people who have betrayed their village. They kill them to prevent secretes from spreading out," I respond in an all knowing tone.

"Yes and I have been looking for an opportunity to kill him for a long time," The masked person adds.

"How could you kill him? You can't be any older than us! That just makes me look weak!!" Naruto shouts with a glare.

"Naruto in this world there are kids who are younger than me, and yet they're ten times stronger," Kakashi responds with out taking his eyes off of the masked person. The masked person slings Zabuza over his shoulder. The poor person looked like he was about to fall over from Zabuza's weight.

"The battle is over. I must dispose of this body, and its secrets," With that he was gone. After a Naruto tantrum, Kakashi looks at us with a tired expression.

"Let's get Tazuna back home,"

"Don't worry you guys can rest at my house!" Tazuna offers with a smile. With a nod we started walking again. After about ten or fifteen steps though I heard a thump. I turn around to see Kakashi laying face first on the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shout in worry. I walk over there and flip Kakashi on his back. I threw my ear on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Next I checked for any major injuries.

"His heart is fine, and he has no major injuries. He just used up too much chakra," I look at the boys'. "Help me carry him." So we dragged Kakashi the mile and half it was to Tazuna's house. While we carried him a devious thought came into mind. "Hey guys, we should shave his head!" Naruto seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Nah, I don't want to **die**!" Naruto says with a laugh. Once we made it to Tazuna's house we set up a bed for Kakashi to lie down on. After a bit a lady with long black hair ran in and hugged Tazuna.

"Dad you're okay!" Once she let go she bowed. "Thank you for bringing him back, I'm Tsunami. Dad take them for a tour through the house." With a sigh Tazuna had us follow him through the house.

~Kakashi's Pov~

I woke up lying down on a bed on the floor. _I used too much chakra..._ Soon a woman with black hair walks in.

"Are you ok?" She asks while wiping the dusk off of a picture.

"Not really... I won't be able to move for a week!" I said while trying to get up.

"Lay back down then! You'll only make it worse!" The woman scolds so I obey, and lay back down. A minute later I heard foot steps.

"Hey guys he's awake!" Naruto calls out. Soon they all take a seat next to me.

"How are you doing?" Sakura questions.

"I'm still sore, but I'll live."

"The Sharingan is amazing, Sensei! But it puts too much of a strain on your body...I don't know whether it's good or bad," Sakura responds. Tomoko just glances at me with a bored look and then strokes Daisuke.

"Anything that is amazing comes with a price Sakura."

~Tomoko's Pov~

"I'm sorry," Kakashi says with a sigh.

"Why are you sorry? You took down a powerful ninja!" Tazuna praises.

"Hey Kakashi what is a hunter ninja? Like what do they do?" Naruto asks. I grab the bridge of my nose, remembering how that I just told him what they were earlier. _Remember Tomoko, there's no stupid questions only stupid people._ With a sigh Kakashi explains it to him. Kakashi stops abruptly in the middle of his explanation.

"Something's wrong, that boy…why didn't he dispose of the body on site?" He said with much thought.

"We don't know he took away the body," Naruto responds.

"Exactly."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura questions.

"The ninja only needed Zabuza's head for proof," Kakashi responds. "Also, the needles the ninja used... they're very questionable." I sneeze before responding.

"You don't mean...?"

"Yes, Zabuza isn't dead," Kakashi with a dead serious look.

"**What**?!" Naruto and Sakura yell.

"B-but Sensei, you said he was dead!" Sakura adds

"Sakura, when Zabuza was hit he was most likely in a near-death state. The weapon that guy used has a very low fatality rate," Kakashi explains. "The ninja's goal wasn't to kill Zabuza, but to help him."

"Y-you're thinking too much," Tazuna stutters with wide eyes.

"A ninja should always be prepared, it's a golden rule." Then after a quick Kakashi pep talk Naruto throws a fist in the air.

"Alright! Things are getting interesting!"

"No they're not," We all turn to see a little boy with black hair, black eyes, wearing a hat and green overalls.

"Who's the brat," I said with a yawn.

"Inari!" Tazuna says while hugging the boy. A moment later Tsunami was in the room.

"Inari, be nice to these ninjas. They brought home your grandpa," She scolds while waving a spoon in her hand for emphasis. Inari gives us a harsh glance, and then turns back to Tusnami.

"They're going to die. There's no way they can survive against Gatoh!"

"Kid, I'm a super hero! I can beat up this Gatoh guy!" Naruto says with a grin. Inari gives Naruto a glare.

"Hero's don't exist. The weak always fall to the strong. Besides you look to weak to do anything," Steam poured out of Naruto's ears. It took both Sakura and I to hold him back.

"**Let me at him**!" Naruto yells.

"Go home if you don't want to die!" Inari shouts over Naruto. Inari stomps toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsunami asks.

"To go watch the ocean!" Inari shouts. With a slam of the door he was gone. With a pained look in her eyes Tsunami turns to us.

"I'm so sorry for how he acted." The rest of the night was uneventful. As for sleeping arrangements Sakura and I were in a room, while Naruto and Sasuke were in the other room. After an hour of tossing and turning underneath the scratchy sheets I fell asleep.

~Kakashi's Pov~

I use the crouches that Tsunami let me borrow to try and head for the bathroom. On my way back I heard something coming from one of the rooms. I lean up against the wall and peak in the door way to see that the noise was coming from Sakura and Tomoko's room. Sakura slept peacefully curled up in a ball, but the same could not be said for Tomoko. In her sleep she was mumbling something, and shaking. After a moment she finally said something that was coherent.

"They're coming for me…" She gasps. I decided to leave and as I did I heard her wake up.

~Daisuke's Pov~

The sudden movement of the sheet woke me up. I look up to see that Tomoko was sitting straight up, looking like she had just seen a ghost. After looking around at her surrounds she calmed down a bit. She hugs her knees.

"Just a dream…" I rub up against her and whine in worry. She looks down at me and gives me a fake smile. After a quick scratching of my ears she tucks me back in. "Don't worry little guy." I watch her as she falls asleep. With a quick crawl I lay down on her stomach, ready to attack anyone who would try to hurt her.


	13. Chapter 13: Tree Climbing Skills

_Sorry this took so long to get out, I haven't been feeling well and haven't had the motivation to go on the computer. Please R+R and enjoy!_

* * *

Fast Forward Two Days

~Tomoko's Pov~

We all follow Kakashi as he hobbles down to a forest clearing. When we reach the spot Kakashi turns to us.

"Let's begin your training!" Kakashi says while leaning on his right crutch. "Before we start let's review what charka is." Naruto had to think about it for a while then a light bulb appeared above his head.

"**Oh **you mean catra!" Naruto yells this made me want to bang my head against the trees.

"Naruto, it's charka!" I yell back.

"Geez, Naruto, don't you know anything!" Sakura yells.

"Sakura, would you please explain to him what charka is?" Kakashi asks. While Sakura explained I tried to fall asleep while standing up._ Stupid nightmares keeping me up every night._ I was about to dose off when Daisuke bit my hand so that I would pay attention.

"So how do we control our chakra?" Naruto questions.

"You are going to learn to control it with your bodies. You must go through harsh training that puts your life on the line." Kakashi explains.

"Our lives! Uh what are we going to be doing?" Sakura asks.

"You will be climbing a tree!"

"What?" I question while Naruto does an anime fall.

"This isn't normal tree climbing." Kakashi begins with a smile on his face, "You have to do it with no hands!" He must have seen the confusion on our faces, because he sighed. Then he performed a hand seal, and a ring of dust formed around his feet. Then Kakashi gimped all the way to a tree, and started climbing it! Vertically!

"He's climbing-" Naruto says with wide eyes and mouth agape. Sakura finished his sentence for him.

"Vertically, with just his legs!" We all stared at Kakashi in awe. Kakashi then hung upside down on a branch.

"Just concentrate your chakra to the soles of your feet. Then attach yourself to a tree. You can do this easily once you control your chakra." Then Sakura asked how this would improve ourselves. Then Kakashi went on to yet another very, very, very long explanation. Soon Kakashi was done talking; he threw kunais at our feet. "Use them to mark how far you got, then try to beat that mark." Kakashi explains. "Since you guys are just starting out, you might want to get a running head start."

"Heh I can do this before breakfast!" Naruto boasts.

"Alright Mr. Big Shot. Then please show us how it is done by reaching the top." I said with a smirk. Everyone but me took off running. Naruto made it all of two steps and fell. Sasuke made it about 2 feet then the tree actually repelled him! I looked at my tree for a moment then I charge. The sound of Sakura giggling distracted me and when I went to look up I ran into the tree. Naruto cracks up laughing.

"Idiot." Sasuke mutters. I back away from the tree and hold my nose.

"Ow…"

"This is fun!" I look up to see that it was Sakura who said that, and she was all the way up the tree!

"Sa-Sakura!" Naruto said in awe. Kakashi turns to us.

"Well, it looks like Sakura has the best chakra control." Kakashi comments

"That's something I expected from the girl I have high hopes for!" Naruto yells up, but I could tell he was pissed off.

"Good job Sakura!" Kakashi praises. "Maybe, **Sakura **is the closest to becoming Hokage." Naruto visibly twitched, Kakashi continued. "Maybe the Uchiha clan and the Akita aren't as great as I thought." Anger rose up inside me. I look over my shoulder to see that Sasuke clearly looked like he wanted to kill Kakashi.

"Stop it, Senesi!" Sakura yells. I ignored them and tried my tree again. With a burst of energy I take off toward the tree and begin scaling it. _Branch one…two…three…shit!_ My foot slipped and I went sliding for the ground. Quickly I scratched the tree to mark my position. Once on the ground I inspected my work. _I'm further than Naruto, but not Sasuke._ I mushroom sigh while stretching my legs. _This is going to be a LONG day._


	14. Chapter 14: Memories

_Here you finally get to learn a bit more about Tomoko! Sorry about the wait, Final's are horrible! Please R+R and as always please enjoy :D_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

After a long afternoon of falling off trees and climbing them we all sit down for some dinner. It was Inari to my right, Sakura in front of me, then Kakashi and Sasuke to her right, then Tazuna to the left. Inari's mom was right next to me and Naruto was across from Sasuke. While the rest of us were eating our pasta dinner calmly Naruto and Sasuke were shoving their food down on their throats.

"Seconds please!" They both yelled in unison, which caused them to glare at each other, if it was possible sparks probably would have shot out of their eyes. Before they could get more food they both threw up behind their chairs. I wrinkle my nose at the smell, so does Daisuke who begs for some pasta. Not wanting to be eaten tonight when I sleep I give him some.

"Don't eat if you're going to throw it back up!" Sakura scolds.

"Stop eating so fast. No one wants to smell your puke. **Ow**! Bad Daisuke." I rub the finger that Daisuke accidentally bit while trying to get some noodles.

"No, I'll eat!" Sasuke stubbornly replies.

"Yeah I'll eat too! If it means I have to force myself, I will! Besides it will help me get my strength back faster!" Naruto yells while shoving more food into his mouth.

"Naruto, it's true that it will be good for you to eat, but it does no good if you throw it back up." Kakashi corrects with a nod. Both of them slowed down after that. When we were cleaning up from dinner Sakura was staring at a picture. The picture was of Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna, and someone else but the picture was torn.

"Why is this picture ripped? It looks like it was done deliberately." Sakura carefully picks up the picture, inspecting it. She turns to Inari and shows everyone the picture. "Inari was staring at it during dinner…" All eyes turn to Tsunami for answers.

"He was my husband…" Tsunami trails off, sounding like she was about to burst into tears.

"He was known as a hero in this village." Tazuna says with a sad voice. The sound of a wooden chair scrapping across the ground fills the room. We all turn to see Inari, who had pulled his hat to hide his eyes, walking very quickly down the hall.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Tsunami asks, but her answer was a door slamming shut. She walks over to the slammed door, lays a hand on it, then she glares at Tazuna. "**Father**! I told you not to talk about that man near Inari!"

"What was wrong with Inari? Usually little boys love to talk about their Dad's." I said while remembering my own brother. His cheerful smile and bright yellow eyes creep into my head. While Tsunami told everyone about some Kaiza dude, I recalled a memory about my brother.

~Memory~

~Third Person Pov~

"Tomoko! Tomoko! Look!" A little boy yells while running up to a slightly older looking girl. She turned around and her red eyes looked into yellow ones. The thin little boy, with high cheek bones and slightly messy black hair that reached just past his ears stopped just in front of the girl to catch his breath. The girl and the boy both looked no older than about six or seven and both had pitch black messy hair. Clenched in the little boy's hands was a flower. Pure happiness was written across his face as he finally caught his breath. The little girl raises an eye brow at him.

"What is it Kazuma?"

"Close your eyes!" She looks at him for a moment, he sighs. "Just do it!"

"Okay!" She obediently closes her eyes. She felt her hands being opened, and then a soft light object being place on her palms.

"Okay sis! Open your eyes!" She opens her eyes and gasps. In her hand was her most favorite flower in the world. It was a light pink lily with large peddles that stretched out to show off its true beauty. Around the edges and middle of the peddles were a slightly darker color pink that contrasted perfectly with the light pink. The girl's eyes brighten as she hugs her brother.

"Kazuma thank you!"

"Anything for my big sis!" The girl laughs as she ruffles his hair.

"Yeah right, what do you want?" The little my slyly kicks a rock.

"Well I mean **IF** you want to, how about you show me that cool jutsu Dad taught you!" With a smile the girl grabs her little brother's hand, and they take off for the woods.

~Sakura's Pov~

"Inari hasn't been the same after that…neither has the village." Tazuna says with a sullen voice only Tsunami had finished explaining the whole situation. Naruto shot up and mumbled something about heroes while walking into Inari's room. I heard Tomoko yelp, I turn around to see that Daisuke had bit her finger again.

"Sorry Daisuke I spaced out." We finish cleaning up with no one talking to each other.

~Tomoko's Pov~

I was about to head back to the woods to train, when I saw Naruto looking up set heading my way. I wait for him, and soon we walked next to each other in silence.

"Don't worry about Inari. We're great ninja, and we will make it up that tree." Naruto's mood instantly brightens. "Your right! We'll make it up those trees in no time, believe it!" With kunai's in hand Naruto and I face our trees.

~Sasuke's Pov~

I take a sip of tea when I noticed that it was **too **quiet at the table. _No Naruto or Tomoko. Naruto's probably passed out somewhere, and Tomoko is probably out hexing some poor person._

"Where are Naruto and Tomoko?" Kakashi asks.

"They didn't come in last night." Tazuna says with his mouth full.

"Naruto and Tomoko are idiots! They climb trees every night. They probably killed themselves from using their chakra too much." Sakura says in a matter-of-fact way, while waving her chop sticks for emphasis. Tsunami got worried, but Kakashi ensured her everything was fine. Sighing I set down my food.

"I'm going to go look for them." I said while shoving my hands into my pockets. Sakura and Kakashi I guess decided to follow. When we got to the clearing that we trained at a kunais were thrown at our feet. We look up to see Naruto hanging upside down from a thick branch way high up. With Tomoko on a branch above him hanging like a bat. Suddenly Naruto started to yell, when I looked up we was waving his arms like he was about to fall. Once he saw the worry on our faces he laughed.

"Ha ha! You guys should have seen the looks on your faces!"

"Naruto don't scare us like that!! You idiot!!" Sakura yells up. Then Naruto's feet popped off for real and he started to fall!

~Tomoko's Pov~

Quickly I let myself pop off my branch, grab Naruto, and then latch back on. I grunt as Naruto begins to wiggle. I squeeze his leg harder until he yelps.

"Quit moving!" I felt Daisuke climbing out of my hood and latching onto my leg. Unfortunately for Naruto and I Daisuke's fur tickled me and I lost my concentration. Both Naruto and I scream as we fall, once again I grunt as I felt my leg being grabbed.

"Naruto you're such a loser. So are you Tomoko." Sasuke with teeth clenched. Naruto just gives him a glare, and I realized the position I was in. _I'm hanging upside down holding Naruto, so he can look down my shirt, and I have Sasuke holding my leg so he can look up my skirt!_ I turn thousand shades of red.

"You perverts! Get me down from here!" I look over to see Kakashi smile under his mask. Eventually we all got down safely.

"Come on guys let's head back." Kakashi says while adjusting his crouches.

"No, I want to train!" Naruto, Sasuke and myself shout. Kakashi just laughs.

"Fine have it your way." With that Sakura and Kakashi left, and we all faced our trees. Before I started I noticed a cat roaming around. Again a memory of my brother pops into my head.

~Memory~

~Third Person Pov~

A ten year old Tomoko sat on her knees with tears pouring down her face. A little black cat lay not moving near her, blood all over it, and its red bow was ripped and torn. Kazuma slowly walks over to his sister.

"Sis? What happened?"

"A dog got Cheshire." Tomoko sniffs and wipes her eyes.

"I-I tried to catch Cheshire, but the dog was too fast." Kazuma finally realized that Tomoko's arm was bleeding too.

"Tomoko! Your arm!" Tomoko looks at her arm, wincing at the sight of blood, but returns her attention to the dead cat.

"I can go get the dog if you want." Kazuma says while pulling out a kunai that was most likely stolen. Tomoko shakes her head.

"No. An eye for an eye soon the world would be blind." She stands up while grabbing the cat.

"Come on. We'll bury him, and then get you patched up."

~Tomoko's Pov~

At the thought of the memory I pulled down my arm band and looked at the bump like scars that were left from the dogs bite. Sighing I look at my tree and begin to run toward it.


	15. Chapter 15: Haku

_Uh I don't really have anything to say here XD. R+R and as always please enjoy :)_

* * *

~A couple hours later~

~Sakura's Pov~

"They're late...I can see this from Naruto and Tomoko, but not Sasuke!" I said while stretching my neck out so that I could look out the window. Just then three familiar figures showed up in our door way all sweaty, and tired. I look over to see Tomoko and Sasuke supporting Naruto. Tazuna winkles his nose, and waves his hand in front of his nose.

"You guys look tired, and dirty" When they laugh you could tell that they were tired.

"We made it all the way to the top!" Naruto yells while moving around a great deal. This almost made Sasuke and Tomoko fall over.

"Great then tomorrow we will all protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi says with a smile. This made Naruto grin.

~Tomoko's Pov~

Sasuke and I set Naruto down on a chair then we both take a seat. Then I look over to see Tazuna fiddling around with a random carrot on his plate. Daisuke proceeds with stealing food off my plate.

"The bridge is almost complete…" He says with much thought, "Why did you guys help me even though I lied?"

"Not doing what is right, when you know that it is right is cowardly, there are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander." Kakashi recites. "That was the teachings of the previous Hokage." I heard some one sobbing, so I turned my head and sure enough at the other end of the table Inari was crying.

"**Why**? Why do you try so hard? There's no way for you to beat Gatoh's men!" Inari glares down at the table, letting tears free fall for the wood. "No matter how many times the weak try they will always lose to the strong!" I walk over to Inari and swat so that I was to his eye level.

"Yes Inari that is a true, but there's more to the quote. It goes: No matter how many times the weak try they will always lose to the strong." I stopped for a moment to see my team staring at me. "**UNLESS**, the weak are willing to become strong." I stand up. "Strength does come from how strong you are, and as corny as this is going to sound it comes from in here." I poke his chest where his heart is. Before anyone else could say anything I shoved a roll in Daisuke's and my mouth, headed for the shower and went to bed. The next morning the sun poked out from behind the curtains, right into my face. Slowly I drag myself up, perform normal morning routines, and read my cards while I waited for the others. I frown spreads across my face when I look at the cards. _The Death card again._ Eventually Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke appear. "Where's Naruto?" I walk to the boys' room to see he is still asleep. Kakashi appears behind me to see as well. Tsunami walks out of the kitchen while cleaning a glass.

"Please take care of Naruto, he's maxed out." Kakashi says to Tsunami.

"Oh of course! The question is are you ok?" Kakashi just laughs.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine." On our way to the bridge Daisuke kept trying to pull me some where.

"Chill out Daisuke. I'm sure nothing will happen." Daisuke proved me completely wrong though. When we got to the site many bodies were sprawled across the area.

"Wh-What happened?" Sakura stutters. We took a moment to absorb what we were seeing, and then mist ominously begin to appear.

"He's coming!" Kakashi warns. We all got in position around Tazuna. _Looks like Kakashi was right._ Kakashi prepares for the upcoming fight. A blood curdling laugh echoes throughout the area.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi…ah I see you're still carrying those kids around." Zabuza's voice had a hint of laughter in it. "Heh looks like that one's shaking, how pitiful." I check myself to make sure I wasn't shaking, but surprisingly it was Sasuke who was shaking. Soon a bunch of Zabuza clones surrounded us.

"I'm shaking...in excitement!" Sasuke says while taking out a kunai, Kakashi did a thumbs up in approval.

"Go for it Sasuke!" With that Sasuke jumps up and kicks one clone, slashed the other, and punches the third one. With each clone that was defeated a puddle of water took its place.

"He defeated the water clones." Everyone searched for Zabuza through the fog. "He's gotten stronger." Then Zabuza finally showed himself, and the hunter ninja from before followed, Zabuza laughs "Seems you have a rival...Haku." Then the boy in the mask spoke.

"So it seems…" I raised my kunai ready for whatever was going to happen.

"So I was right." Kakashi says with a glare.

"What were you right about?" Zabuza asks curiously.

"The masked boy." Kakashi replays

"So he wasn't pressuring him at all." Tazuna says while adjusting his glasses. The mist was making chills run up and down my spine.

"I'll fight him." Sasuke says while referring to Haku, a smirk was clearly present on his face.

"Even if the clones were one-tenth of my power, he dealt with them well. Haku, go!" Zabuza orders. Haku comes like a tornado toward Sasuke. Haku then grabs him by the foot and swings him around. While Sasuke was in the air he pulled out a kunai and attempted to hit Haku, but Haku pulled out a needle and blocked it. Soon they were engaged in battle.

"Tomoko, Sakura don't stray away, protect Tazuna." Kakashi calls out.

"Okay!" We both call out. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Sasuke was having some trouble blocking Haku's attacks.

"I don't want to kill you, but that won't stop you from coming though will it?" Haku asks, showing no emotion at all.

"Hn, you go that right." Sasuke responds.

"As I thought...you won't be able to keep up with my next move, I'm two steps ahead of you."

"Huh?"

"Look at the water on the ground, also only one of my arms are occupied, so you can only block my attacks." Haku explains. Then Haku started to form hand seals with one hand! _One handed seals? Must be a Blood Line Limit._ Haku kicks a puddle in the air then the water becomes needles that charges at Sasuke. Sasuke lost his footing and fell trying to block the attack, the needles were still charging forward. Sasuke shot back up, and threw some shuriken at Haku from above. _Sasuke has gotten faster._ "You can only receive and block my attacks, you're still too slow." The sound of metal hitting metal fills the air as Sasuke and Haku's weapons found contact with each ohter. Soon Sasuke got the chance to kick Haku in the face so he took it. I look over to Zabuza who was watching in disbelief.

"Heh looks like I'm better." Sasuke boasts.

"See? Don't make fun of our team just because we have kids. Like Sasuke, he's Konoha's top rookie. Sakura is the village's number one rookie strategists, Tomoko is extremely resourceful, and then there's Naruto ,who isn't here, he is the villages Number One Most Hyper Active Knuckle Headed Ninja!" Kakashi explains.

"Haku, you realize that if you continue like this you will lose?" Zabuza informs.

"Yes." Haku agreed as chakra started to form around him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Zabuza asks. Instead of responding Haku started to form hand seals. I bite my lip, fearing the worse.

"Sakura."

"What?"

"You think that you could protect Tazuna by yourself?"

"You're trying to leave aren't you?" Sakura accuses with a glare, I glare back.

"No that would be what you would do. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. When something does happen, and I have to go help Sasuke I need to know that Tazuna will be safe." She looks at me for a moment, but she nods.

"Yeah I can protect him." I place Daisuke on top of my head backwards.

"Daisuke, I need you to be the eyes in the back of my head." He rubs his head against mine in response. I ready myself to run into the fight.


	16. Chapter 16: Fire vs Ice

_Ugh I hate trying to post on my laptop! For some reason Fanfiction and my laptop hate each other! Well R+R and as always please enjoy :) Oh and if you ever see anything *written like this* that is my own error, cause when I'm typing this up I use that for thoughts cause you can't transfer italizied things onto here._

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

"Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Haku calls out. The water that was on the concrete sprang up, and froze making a giant ice dome around Sasuke. I push down on Daisuke, signaling for him to hold on. I then give Sakura a look that said get ready. Using the fog as a cover I begin to creep toward the ice mirrors, about half way there I heard Sakura's voice.

"Look out idiot!" _Huh?_ Suddenly I felt a deathly cold blade at my throat. Then just as soon as the blade touched my throat the blade was gone. I gasped as I realized that I had been cut, not badly but when the blade disappeared it slid across my neck. _This means that Zabuza tried to stop me, and then Kakashi must have knocked him away. _I move faster toward the ice dome.

"Thanks Kakashi! Be back after I save Sasuke!" I call out. I approach the mirrors, and I lay a hand on a mirror. "This ice is so solid; it would take a while to ware it down." I felt a hand grab my wrist. I look up to see Haku leaning out of the mirror!

"Don't interfere." I try to pull my arm away.

"What are you going to do about it?" Then I felt him throwing me into the dome. Sasuke was standing there glaring at me.

"What are you doing in here? I can handle this myself!"

"Yeah **sure**you can! Look at where you are right now idiot! You're surrounded by the enemies attack!" Haku coughs to get our attention.

"Allow me to show you my true speed." Suddenly needles started shooting out from everywhere! I yanked out a kunai and began blocking the needles the best I could. I heard a needle hit Daisuke's teeth, so I knew that he caught a needle and was now guarding my back side. Unfortunately Sasuke, Daisuke, and I couldn't block the needles quickly enough because once the needles stopped flying we hand needles all over us.

"Take this!" Sakura's voice shouts. I could hear something cutting through the air, after a moment or so I could see that it was a kunai! I was preparing to catch it, but Haku caught it instead! _Damn he's fast._Sasuke sat down, while I tried to pull needles out of Daisuke and myself. Daisuke whined as I pulled the only needle he had in him out. It was embedded deep into his shoulder blade, but I yanked it out. Then I quickly pull out the needles in my arms, legs, and chest. Haku twirled the kunai with his fingers, when he was about to go back into the ice fire crackers went off.

"Huh?" Haku questions. Tons of firecrackers went off and smoke filled the air. Daisuke rubbed his head against mine out of worry.

"Don't worry Daisuke." Still the firecrackers kept going. _I guess Naruto is here._Naruto leaps out of the smoke, and punches Haku out of the mirror he was leaning out of.

"So this is the Number One Hyper Active Knuckle Headed Ninja." Haku says while readjusting his mask.

"Don't worry! The hero has arrived!" Naruto shouts. I'm sure that everyone there was sweat dropping.

"About time you got here." Sasuke grunts. I grow an anime vain.

"Naruto! You could've pulled off a surprise attack!" I yell. Naruto rubs the back of his head.

"Oh sorry! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouts again.

"Naruto! A ninja's jutsus are supposed to be a secret! Don't shout them out!" Kakashi scolds. Naruto's clones try to attack, but Zabuza quickly took them out. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Zabuza reaching for some surkien. I cup my hands around my mouth.

"Naruto look out!" I yell. Naruto prepared himself, but that wasn't needed. Haku deflected all of them, with the kunai. Zabuza sends Haku a death glare.

"Haku! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I want to take this boy on myself." Haku says with a small head bow.

"I see soft as always Haku. Fine, do what you want." Haku looks at the ground like a scolded child.

"Sorry."

"Fine then I will defeat you first!" Naruto claims.

"How about we see how the little ones fight." Zabuza says while leaning against his sword.

"You!" Naruto yells while pointing at Haku. "That mask…you were with Zabuza all along!" Sasuke was about to tell him that we all already knew when Haku apologizes. Sasuke quickly took this chance to throw a kunai at Haku. To our dismay Haku tilts his head slightly to the left, and the kunai flies right past him. An expression of realization appears on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke? Tomoko? What are you guys doing in there?"

"Having a tea party! What do you think? No Naruto we're standing here and letting Haku use us as target practice!" I yell letting my bitchy sarcastic side come out.

"Don't think I forgot you two. I'd prefer to leave you lying there, but that doesn't seem the case does it?" Haku says with almost a hint of pity in his voice. Naruto takes a step toward Haku.

"He-hey! I'm not finished with you yet!" Naruto shouts out.

"Don't worry Naruto I will fight you soon enough." Haku replays while sinking back into the ice. Sasuke and I both prepare ourselves to block some needles. We both looked around franticly for the masked boy. "Over here." We look above to see Haku in that ice block. I was about to threw a random weapon, but he disappeared and then appeared in all the mirrors! _Shit, where's the real one?_While Haku got ready to attack, I put Daisuke down on the ground.

"Run to Sakura, you'll be safe there." Daisuke looks at me full of worry, but he takes off for the exit.

~Sasuke's Pov~

I noticed Daisuke running for the exit, when Haku began throwing needles. After I blocked some of the needles for me I look over at Tomoko, but she wasn't where she was. I turn to where Daisuke was to see that she took every needle that was meant for her and Daisuke. She picks up Daisuke shakily.

"Let him out you prick, he's just a baby he can't do anything." She strokes Daisuke lovingly. "I'd rather not see him hurt."

"Fine, only the fox." Unsure she carefully sets him down. His whole side was covered with Tomoko's blood. She nudges him with her foot.

"Go on little guy, go to Sakura." She smiles at him. "When this is over we'll go get some doughnuts from the baker." With that Daisuke took off for Sakura, and he made it successfully.

"Tomoko! Sasuke!" Naruto called over to us. A light bulb appears above my head. *If Tomoko and I attack from the inside, then Naruto can attack from the outside!* I look over to Tomoko to see her panting. _How much more can she take?_

"Hey guys look!" We both look over to see Naruto in the dome with us! Both of our eyes were twitching in annoyance. "I snuck in here to save you guys! Cool huh?" Naruto yelled enthusiastically with his idiotic grin on.

~Tomoko's Pov~

_I'm going to kill him!_ I had to stop myself from grabbing his throat.

"Yo-you **IDIOT**!" Sasuke shouts. I grab Naruto by his shoulders and start to shake him.

"Do you have any sense in that big head of yours?! You could have helped us out by attacking from the outside! Naruto! Tell me; is your head just for decoration? 'Cause it sure seems that way!"

"**THAT'S THE THANKS I GET FOR COMING IN HERE**!!" Naruto shouts out with an anime vain on his forehead.

"Naruto, don't you see that you just made the situation worse! Why did you come in here?! Idiot!" Sasuke yells while getting in Naruto's face.

"You're the idiot, idiot!" Naruto shouts back.

"That's it! I'm breaking these walls!" Sasuke shouts with determination.

"Oh what are going to do?" Naruto asks.

"What do you think? I'm using a fire jutsu because fire melts ice!" Sasuke explains with much annoyance. I instantly freeze up. _Fire…_"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Soon the whole dome was filled with flames.

~Naruto's Pov~

The flames finally cleared out, and the ice blocks were still standing so I decide to rub Sasuke's failure in his face.

"Well that didn't do anything."

"You cannot melt my ice with that level of fire." Haku's voice explained. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Tomoko was really freaked out. She was completely pail, eyes wide, and she was shaking.

"Tomoko? Are you okay?" When I got no answer I turned my attention to the oncoming needles. "Tomoko? Hey! Snap out of it!" I shake her, finally giving up I just try to block the needles for the both of us. She seemed to snap out of once a needle stuck itself into her arm.

~Tomoko's Pov~

I shake my head to clear it. _Why did it have to be a fire attack?_

"Where are his attacks coming from?" Naruto shouts out. Naruto looks around frantically. "Is he using clones? Where's the real one!?"

"Your eyes cannot track my movements." Haku's voice echoes. Naruto, who was shaking out of rage, reached his boiling point.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouts out. Sasuke and I tried to stop him but it was no use, and even more needles were thrown.

"This Jutsu allows me to move to other mirrors, from my point of view you're moving in slow motion." Haku explains. Naruto just stares at the ground.

"**NO**! I refuse to die here! I have a dream to fulfill...and that dream is to be recognized, and to become the next Hokage!" He announces.

"This bridge is the place where we fight for our dreams. Me, for my dream and you for your dreams. Please do not hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me, to work for that person, to fight for that person, to make that person's dreams come true. For that reason, I can become a true shinobi and I will kill you!" Haku lifts up his hand ready to throw another set of needles. All of us tensed up, ready for the next round of pain.


	17. Chapter 17: Naruto Snaps

_Hey everyone! Uh to answer a reviews question, no I don't have anyone who has a crush on Tomoko. I'm making this up as I go along! But if you have any suggestions let me know :). Please R+R and as always please enjoy!_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

We all glare at Haku intensely, while blood slowly flowed from our wounds dripping onto the concrete below. Panting I tired thinking of ways to beat Haku, my thinking was interrupted when I noticed Naruto's hands were balled into fists.

"I messed up the first time, but now I'll get it! I'll never quit!" Naruto shouts, while performing the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Soon needles pierced our skin and more blood spilled. All of us were panting, and covered with needles. Thinking of a last resort I draw a circle with a star in it with my own blood. Shakily I stand on top of it, and begin to form seals. _I'll have to hope for a strong spirit to take over.  
_  
~Sakura's Pov~

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt something tug at my dress. I look down to see a blood stained Daisuke! I pick him up.

"Daisuke? Where are Tomoko and Sasuke?" He turns his head in the direction that he had come from. He snuggles against me and whines. _Something must have happened! But I can't leave Tazuna here by himself!  
_  
~Sasuke's Pov~

The symbol that Tomoko drew started to glow, her hair started to float. Haku not taking any chances threw needles at Tomoko to stop her. Pissed that she was intercepted she charges for the mirrors with a kunai. Before she could get close she was kicked back toward us.

"What is up with these things?" Naruto shouts. "One more time! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The Naruto clones charged forward, but were destroyed by the needles. Haku also sent needles our way, Tomoko yelped when a needle got her in the thigh.

~Tomoko's Pov~

I grind my teeth together as I yank out the needle. "Naruto!" I snap. "Obviously that isn't working!"

"I don't care! I refuse to give up believe it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke getting ready to perform another fire jutsu as needles flew through the air. Sasuke shot a few fire balls at a greenish blue blur, while I stood there trying not to freeze up like I did last time. Eventually Naruto was finally knocked back, so I hobble over to help him up.

"I told you it wouldn't work!"

"Something has to work against this guy!" I look up to see Haku's reflection, with a burnt mark on the bottom of his left leg! _Sasuke was able to keep track? How?_ I look to see Sasuke smirking.

"Naruto, can you do that again? Tomoko protect me from oncoming needles." Sasuke orders, so I pull out a kunai.

"Of course I can!" Naruto yells in determination. _Just don't reach your limit Naruto, can't have you passing out on us._ "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a leap into the air the Naruto clones tried to attack, but they were destroyed by needles. As for Sasuke and I, no needles hit him, but they sure as hell hit me. I visible twitched or whimpered every time Sasuke blew out a fire ball.  
"That was good, let's try again." Sasuke commands. This time though when Haku sent out needles Sasuke sent out a huge fire ball. I freeze in my spot staring at the fire, shaking. I was so distracted that everyone was hit with needles. Suddenly Naruto charges forward going for the gap in the ice dome.

Haku came to block him, but Naruto flipped and went the other way. My eyes widen when I saw Haku aim needles at Naruto's back.

"Naruto, look out!" Sasuke's yells. It was too late, and Naruto's screams echoed through the air. Sasuke and I both rushed to Naruto's aid. Well in my case I hobbled, no one can take a needle in the thigh and walk correctly instantly. Naruto laid flat on the ground with his tired eyes looking up. "Don't waste energy like that! Don't you think that's what he wants?" Sasuke scolds. Naruto weakly looks up at us.

"I...know…" With that Naruto closed his eyes, and his chest slowly rose up and down. I grab Naruto and try shaking him awake.

"Naruto! You ass wipe! Wake up! Naruto!" Sasuke looks at me and I nod my head. With some difficulty I toss Naruto's arm over my shoulder and gimp for it. I heard the needles cutting through the air so I basically threw Naruto on the ground, and laid on him to protect him from the oncoming attack. A yelp escaped my lips as needles went deep into my back. Haku laughs while turning his head to look at Naruto.

"It seems that the boy has reached his limits." _Wake up Naruto!_ Another round of needles came, but this time Sasuke rushed over and blocked every single one. When he turned around to face us his eyes were different they were like Kakashi's eye!

"About time Uchiha. The Sharingan would have been very useful at I don't know…the beginning of this fight!" I said with a smirk. He grins back at me.

"So what Akita, I haven't seen you do anything productive this fight." I scowl at him.

"So you also possess a Kekki Genki." Haku's voice calls out. I heard Naruto grunt so I shake him gently. Slowly he opens his eyes.

"Morning Sunshine." I greet, I didn't have time to be happy because I saw Naruto's eyes widen so I turned around only to see Sasuke with a bunch of needles stuck in him, and Haku was on the ground unconscious.

"You…total…idiots…" Sasuke says while coughing up blood. I was frozen in my spot, realizing that if I was paying better attention Sasuke wouldn't be in this condition.

"**WHY DID YOU DO THAT, IDIOT**?" Naruto shouts with his voice quivering.

"I…I don't know…I hate you two…my legs just…moved." Sasuke says while panting.

"Why did you save us?! We were perfectly fine! You're not the only one who can protect people around here Sasuke!" Naruto shouts. Sasuke started to sway, so I guide him down to the ground and laid him down.

"Promised myself...that I wouldn't die until I killed that man...my brother." Sasuke coughs out.

"How can you do that if you're dead?" I yell out. As if in slow motion Sasuke closed his eyes, and his head tilted to the side.

"Sasuke. Sasuke!" Naruto kept repeating his name while shaking him.

"Damn...this can't be happening...wake up Sasuke...please…" I choked out, with tears threatening to come out of my eyes. "Naruto, take care of Haku. I'll help Sasuke." I don't think Naruto heard me.

"So this is your first time losing a friend in battle? Get used to it. Many more people who are precious to you will die if you continue to choose the path of the shinobi." Haku says while slowly going back into a mirror.

"**SHUT UP**!" Naruto growls. I gasp at his new look. His eyes turned red with cat like slits in them, his hair stood on ends, slowly his wounds were healing, every needle was being rejected from his body, and ominous orange chakra swirled around him. The chakra shot up and surrounded the dome. Naruto's eyes fixated on Haku. "I'll never forgive you for this…**I'LL KILL YOU**!" Naruto's voice now sounded demonic. Frightened of Naruto's new appearance I drag Sasuke out of the dome while Haku tried to shield himself from Naruto's chakra. Once again I drew the circle and the star, and I concentrated. This time though I pull a herb out of my back pouch to influence what kind of spirit I got. *Ancestors, don't let me down!* The symbol started to glow, and I felt myself becoming detached from my body.

"Ah Tomoko." I grin as I recognize the voice. _Nana…  
_  
~Third Person's Pov~

Once the light from the symbol disappeared Tomoko stood in a slouched position. When she opened her eyes her normal blood red eyes were turned yellow and held years of wisdom in them. Around her frame was the image of an older woman with sliver hair tied back into a long braid. The elderly woman wore close similar to Tomoko's, but with more layers. The woman smiles to herself as she controls Tomoko's hand.

"So, you still need your grandmother to heal you and your little friends?" The woman smiles. "Your mother should have taught you healing jutsus." Here eyes fall upon the fallen boy. "Well, well, well. Aren't you in a bad position?" The woman slowly sits on the ground in front of the Uchiha boy. With old wrinkled hands shadowing young ones, the elderly woman slowly begins to heal the fallen Uchiha.


	18. Chapter 18: Haku Dies

_Hey everyone hope you have a great V-Day! Please R+R amd as always enjoy :) Oh once again my grammer check isn't working, so if there's some mistakes please frogive me!_

* * *

~Sasuke's Pov~

I felt…warm. I barely crack open my eyes to see an old lady over shadowing Tomoko. The old women smiles showing wrinkles all over her face.

"You're all patched up. Better leave before I use what's left of Tomoko's chakra." The figure disappeared from Tomoko and she swayed. She caught herself and held her head.

"Damn major head ache." She mutters.

~Tomoko's Pov~

Sasuke looked like he was still sleeping, but he was okay. I turn my head to see that Naruto was back to normal, and Haku was back up but his mask was gone. Haku's brown hair matched his soft famine eyes. If I wouldn't have known better I would have mistaken him for a girl. The mist was slowly clearing, but when I tried to get up I got dizzy and I fell down. _Better take it easy._

"Please kill me." Haku pleads. "Now hurry." I sat back interested. I knew Naruto didn't have the heart to do someone in, but what would he do? Haku smiles at Naruto. "Why are you hesitating?" Naruto just takes a step back.

"I don't understand! Is being strong really the only reason you have for staying on this world?" Naruto asks. "You could have made others recognize you for something other than fighting." Haku's gaze falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry that I have to soil your hands," Haku says with pity

"Is it really...the only way?" Naruto asks with pleading eyes.

"Yes." Haku stubbornly confirms. Naruto squeezes together his eyes.

"If we had met you somewhere else…we could have been friends." Naruto forces his eyes open, and gets ready to pull out a kunai. I look at this with wide eyes. _He's actually going to do it!_ I look over to Haku to see him smiling, because Naruto was finally doing what he asked. All of a sudden Haku gets a very shocked expression. Just as Naruto was about to make contact, Haku grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Haku says while restraining Naruto's arm. _Shit._ Slowly I stand up, pain telling my leg muscles to rest. Haku performs a series of one handed seals then looks at Naruto.  
"I can't die yet." Haku says bringing his index and middle fingers near his mouth. Then he disappears knocking Naruto back. Limping I rush over to Naruto.

~Kakashi's Pov~

With the Lighting Edge fully charged I take off at full speed toward Zabuza. He was still struggling to get away from the ninja dogs, who only tightened their grip at his feeble attempts at escaping. What I didn't see was the crack in the concrete that just formed.

"I suppose this is it." Zabuza says while preparing for impact. Then an ice block appeared beside Zabuza. _Haku! Damn I can't stop!_ My hand made contact, and blood spewed into the air. The impact of my jutsu sent a shock wave through the area. Zabuza looks extremely shocked, as my ninja dogs slowly poof away. On the ground was a scroll with needles on it, and in front of me was a mirror with blood stains covering it. Unfortunately my jutsu didn't hit Zabuza; instead it hit Haku...directly in his heart. Every one of us were staring wide eyed. Soon the jutsu faded away, and Haku closed his eyes. He opened them, and grabbed my arm tightly to prevent me from moving.

"Zabuza…" Haku says very weakly and with his voice quivering, but he still kept a firm grip on my arm. Haku then twisted my arm, I look up to see Zabuza trying to hide his shocked expression with a smirk.

"My future is death? Looks like you were wrong again, Kakashi."

~Tomoko's Pov~

Naruto and I looked around for Haku as the fog finally finished clearing up. We found our way to Sakura and Tazuna, and a happy Daisuke leaped into my arms. I snuggle against him.

"I know boy it's okay." All of us turn our heads to see the situation that Kakashi, Haku, and Zabuza were in. _Shit Zabuza could still attack!_ Weakly I yank out a kunai.

"What's happened?" Naruto asks.

"That's...the masked boy." Tazuna's says with a surprised tone. As soon as I saw the look on Haku's face I knew he didn't have much time left. Plus the fact that Kakashi had his HAND where Haku's heart should be was also a pretty good indicator. _He sacrificed himself to save Zabuza…  
_  
"Good work, Haku." Zabuza says with a bit of a raspy voice. Zabuza starts to pull out his sword.

"Kakashi!" Sakura calls out. Kakashi tries to get his arm back, but Haku refuses to let go by tightening his grip.

"Heh looks like I got the perfect opportunity!" Zabuza yells. Zabuza's sword comes down on Kakashi. As if in slow motion Kakashi picks up Haku and disappears. Kakashi teleports Haku and himself over to the side and lays Haku's dead body down, and shuts his eyes for him. Zabuza glares darkly at Kakashi. If looks could kill Kakashi would be dead. "So you were able to dodge because Haku's dead." Naruto begins to shake his fists out of anger.

"That bastard!" Naruto shouts out. I hold up my kunai ready to fight with what little energy I had left.

"Naruto, Tomoko you stay there and watch!" Kakashi calls out. Kakashi looks down sadly at Haku for a moment, probably hating himself at the moment. "This is my battle!" Kakashi then looks up to glare at Zabuza. Sakura looks over toward Naruto and I, finally realizing that we were there.

"Naruto? Tomoko?" She calls out, we look at her. "You're okay!" I sweat drop. _She just figured that out?_

"Sakura…" Naruto begins.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura interrupts. She looks at Naruto's expression and immediately thinks the worst. "Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi looks over to Sakura to comfort her and I tried explaining that he wasn't dead, but Zabuza had other plans.

"There's no time to look away!" He shouts out, charging with his sword. Kakashi just jumps up and kicks Zabuza in the chest sending him back. Tazuna looks down at Sakura.

"I'll go too." He says knowing that Sakura wanted to see Sasuke. "That way you won't break your teacher's orders." Sakura just grabs his hand, and takes off. Naruto looks down sadly.

"Sasuke.…" He trails off. I hit the base of my wrist against my forehead.

"Naruto!" I snap. "He's not dead!"

"But…"

"Just trust me okay?"

"…Should we tell Sakura?" I look over to see Sakura falling to her knees to morn her crush.

"Nah, let her have her moment." Sakura mumbles something that I couldn't hear but I could tell that she was extremely upset. After her and Tazuna exchange a few words, she breaks down, and cries. I look over and see Kakashi in the air, and he throws two kunais into Zabuza's arm. Zabuza is now on one knee panting heavily. Zabuza just charges again, but this time Kakashi just punches him to the side like he's nothing! Soon Kakashi has Zabzua by his neck.

"In the state you're in there's no way you can win." Kakashi says while tightening his grip.

"What did you say?" Zabuza asks.

"You don't know the true meaning of strength." Kakashi says, Zabuza looks down in thought. The action was interrupted though when we all heard a cane being stomped on the ground. The man holding the cane was short, with wild gray hair, purple glasses, an arm cast, and dressed up in a suit.

"Well let's see what we have." The man calls out while balancing a cigar in his mouth. Behind the short man was a very, VERY large group of tough looking people. I lean over to Naruto. Kakashi spins two kunai on his fingers then takes aim.

"Good bye, demon!" Kakahsi calls out Kakashi plants the kunai into Zabuza's other arm and then skillfully dodges his sword. Zabuza must have lost grip on his sword because it went sliding to the side. Naruto just stares wide eyed, while I put away the kunai I had in my hand. "Now that you can't use your arms, you can't use jutsu!" Kakashi explains. Zabuza glares hatefully at Kakashi. The suited man steps up, which causes everyone to look.

"Looks like you got beaten pretty badly." The suited man says while stomping on his cigar. The ashes being left all over the ground. "I'm disappointed, Zabuza." _So that is Gatoh. _Gatoh walks up and jabs Haku in his face, which pissed off Zabuza. Naruto gives Zabuza a speech, then Zabuza asks for a kunai after crying, and finding out that Naruto was right. He undoes half of his mask, and then he asks me for a kunai. I throw one to him then he goes off to kill Gatoh. After slicing a few necks and having weapons shoved into his back, Zabuza reached his goal. He slices Gatoh then pushes him off the bridge. Zabuza tried to make it back to Haku's body, but fainted from blood loss. My softer side began to come out when I saw Zabuza attempting to make it to Haku's body. I wipe away the tear that threatened to rear its ugly head.

~Sasuke's Pov~

I slowly fluttered my eyes, felling a weight on my chest.

"Sasuke…" I hear Sakura cry. _What happened to Haku, Naruto, and Tomoko…_ I open my eyes fully to see Tazuna with his eyes closed, and Sakura lying on my chest.

"I…I…" I tried to talk, but I was too tired. _Ugh Sakura needs to get off me._ "Sakura…you're heavy." Sakura and Tazuna's heads shoot up.

"Sas-Sasuke?" She says through sobs, She just repeats my name with tears in her eyes and then she gives me a bone crushing hug.

"Ow! Sakura, that hurts." I told her. I saw Tazuna wipe a tear out of his eye. I tried to get up despite Sakura's protests. "What happened to Naruto, Tomoko, and that masked guy?" I questioned, I needed to know what happened.

"Naruto's safe, Tomoko too! But the masked guy...died." She stated. I looked up at her.

"How?" I ask.

"He died protecting Zabuza." Sakura responded, then she started to blab on about something else. Slowly and eventually Sakura helped me stand up.

"Hey! Sasuke is okay! He's not dead!" Sakura shouts while waving over to them. From a distance I could see Tomoko putting her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice.

"Already knew that!"

~Tomoko's Pov~

"You kind of look like a porcupine! Oh by the way Uchiha you owe me **BIG** time!" Even Kakashi looked over to the reunion. Naruto and I walk over by Kakashi, some stomps were heard along with someone clearing their throat. We all turned our head to see the gang. They were complaining about their boss being dead, and no one to pay them. So the decide to steal from the villagers. Naruto turns to Kakashi.

"Don't you have a jutsu to take them all out at once?" He asks.

"No, I've used up too much chakra." Kakashi replays. Then the gang charges. Next, a gleaming arrow falls from the sky in front of the thugs, making them stop. We all turn around to see Inari and his entire village prepared for battle!

"Anyone who comes near this island will die!" A random guy shouts out, all of them cheer. Naruto calls out to Inari, Inari just smiles and points to himself.

"The hero always arrives late!" Tazuna looks like he's about to burst with pride because of the bravery of everyone. Naruto looks over to me and I shake my head no.

"It's all you Naruto, I have no chakra left." Naruto performs the necessary seals for the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" When the smoke cleared there were five Naruto's, Kakashi just looks over.

"I suppose I can spare some chakra...Shadow Clone Jutsu! Kakashi Version!" Then there were like thirty Kakashi's!! _I thought he didn't have any chakra left…_ Every single one of the thugs looked like they just shit their pants. "Shall we begin?" One of the Kakashi clones call out. That made the thugs run to the boats, like a bunch of wimps. This made every single one of the villagers cheer. I watched has Kakashi walked over by Zabuza. "Looks like it's over."

"Yeah." Zabuza says very weakly. He stops for a moment then continues, "Kakashi I have just one favor to ask."

"What is it?" Kakashi asks.

"I..I…I want to see his face." Zabuza says with difficulty. Kakashi pulls down his head band then his visible eye looked very sympathetic.

"Sure." Kakashi pulls out every sword out of Zabuza, and carries him over to Haku. As Kakashi was walking it started to snow. Tears come to my eyes, I just give up and let a few roll down my cheek. Daisuke whines out of sympathy. The villagers looked in awe that it was snowing, especially since it was summer. I faintly heard Zabuza ask Haku if he was crying. The moment Kakashi laid Zabuza down he thanked him. Then Zabuza turned his head so that he could see Haku's face.

"We've always been together like this…so we will die together." Zabuza said to Haku hoping that Haku will spring to life and talk to him. Zabuza lifted up his hand to touch Haku's face. "If possible...I want to go to the same place as you." He says while stroking Haku's face, cradling it in his hand. The sun's rays shone through the clouds, and shined on Zabuza and Haku. A snow flake landed on Haku's eye and melted, making it look like he was crying.

"He was born in a village where a lot of snow fell." Naruto said while crying. I was crying silently, I mean hey I have a bad ass reputation to keep up.

Fast Forward

We were standing next to the graves of Zabuza and Haku. We had just got done laying down some flowers, and I laid down some herbs to help them pass on to the next life.

"Kakashi?" Kakashi turned Naruto. "I was wondering, do ninja really have to be the way they said a ninja should be?"

"Ninja aren't supposed to find their purpose...they are to be used as tools." Kakashi says with thought.

"Does becoming a ninja really mean that?" I ask, "I don't like that."

"Do you think so too?" Sasuke asks.

"No, I don't, many ninja suffer because of that idea." Kakashi explains.

"Like Zabuza and that boy." Sakura adds in.

"Alright!" Naruto shouts out, causing all of us to look at him, "I'm going to follow my own ninja way! I'm not going to regret anything!" I smack Naruto.

"Naruto! There is no need to shout! We are literally just a few feet away from you!" He rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry!"

Fast Forward Again!

We were walking out of the village when the villagers came to say their good byes.

"Thanks to you the bridge is complete, we are going to miss you a lot." Tazuna says with a smile.

"Be well!" Tsunami calls out. Tazuna thanks us once more.

"Don't worry we'll be back some day." Naruto responds. _Speak for yourself._ Inari looks like he's holding back tears.

"Promise?" Naruto looks like he's about to cry.

"Promise!" On our way out I was able to over hear that the name of the bridge was going to be the Great Naruto Bridge.

"When we get home I'm going to have Iruka treat me to some ramen to celebrate!" Naruto shouts.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you want to go on a date when we get back?" Sakura asks with heart eyes.

"No." Sasuke says quickly. Then Naruto tries to get a date with Sakura, but she just hits him on his head. I just laugh, but my laugh was cut short when I saw a cart coming up to us.

"Hey uh guys…" I begin nervously, recognizing that cart. "M-Maybe we should head back, or take a different route."

"Why?" Kakashi asks. Before I could respond my heart dropped, the person who was driving the cart ran over and hugged me. Her faded black hair that was tied in a bun told me who she was. She had on a colorful poncho, that covered her entire small frame. She had the classic Akita eyes that were of coarse different from mine, and her face looked like she had struck gold.

"**Tomoko**! **Tomoko**!" She says while squeezing me tighter. I give a look to my team that said holy-crap-someone-help-me-please! "I finally found you! Wait till your parents hear! They will be so happy!"

"It's nice to see you to Aunt Suki." I lie. In my mind I was panicking! _I'm going to have to move, and everything!_


	19. Chapter 19: Legend of Minoru

_Hey everyone hope you had a great V-Day! Please R+R and as always enjoy :) Oh and for those who don't know, since it is mentioned when someone holds up their pinky that means they're talking about a girl friend._

* * *

  
~Tomoko's Pov~

Aunt Suki finally releases me and she stands with her hands on her hips.

"Well sweetie aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Uh okay, this is Kaka…"

"Well isn't that nice!" She interrupts; she grabs my wrist. "Come on we're going back to the Hidden Swamp!" Thankfully Kakashi grabs my other wrist.

"Sorry, but Tomoko is a ninja of Konoha now. She has to return with us." Suki's soft yellow eyes instantly harden.

"I **don't **care! I was instructed to take her back to her parents if I spotted her." Quickly it turned into a tugging match. Quickly thinking I yank my wrists away from the both of them, and I sharply turn to Suki.

"Aunt Suki!'' I scold. "You are only a branch member of the clan, as part of the head family you have no right to tell me what to do." Suki glares at me.

"Fine! Then I will bring some one from the head branch to come and retrieve you." With that she pushes her cart away. I quickly start heading to Konoha thinking about how the Hidden Mist sounded like a good place to live.

"Tomoko, what was that about?" Naruto asks.

"She was trying to take me back."

"Why?" Daisuke pops out and nods his head, signaling that he thought it would be a good idea to tell them.

"I uh…kind of ran away from home."

"Why?" Sakura asks.

"It has to do with the Akita clan history." I said while turning around. "I'm sure Kakashi knows."

"All I know is that the Akita clan had something to do with the tailed demons." I sigh.

"A couple generations ago a man named Minoru released the spirits of the tailed demons in hopes of using their power to make the Akita clan one of the strongest clans out there. His plan failed, and the spirits got away which eventually found animal hosts; like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He tried to hunt them down, but he failed. Eventually some rival clans got pissed and killed Minoru and a large chunk of the Akita clan."

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asks.

"Well after his death they wanted to bring back his spirit and put it in a host body. They tried many others, but since they had yellow eyes that meant the bloodline wasn't strong enough in them. Every single one they tried died during the process."

"So they need a member with red eyes?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, but when a member with red eyes was born they tried to bring back Minoru. The baby was too young to handle the pain, and it died. So about twenty years later I popped into the world. They never told me about the legend, but I found out just in time and ran away." I finish, leaving out a couple 'key' details.

~Naruto's Pov~

Tomoko looked sad so I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry! We won't let some dead guy take your body!" This makes her smile, and then she waves her hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it, I got this!"

"If you run away you will be considered a rouge ninja, and you will be hunted down." Kakashi adds. Tomoko stops in her tracks.

"Well that puts an end to that plan." Tomoko says with a nervous laugh.

~Tomoko's Pov~

While we walked silently I had a chance to think about the ritual.

~Memory~

~Third Person~

A powder star was on the ground with a bloody Tomoko tied up in the center. Various other people surrounded her ready to extract Tomoko's soul and place Minoru's soul into her body. With a match the powder was ignited, burning Tomoko in various places. To summarize what happen next, was that Daisuke came to the rescue with a small knife and some smoke bombs.

~Back to Reality~

~Tomoko's Pov~

We were back at the village, and before I entered I felt the burn scar that was on my neck. Before we were dismissed Kakashi told us to meet near a bridge. Daisuke and I ate then we both passed out on the bed after setting the alarm clock. Around eight am, that unholy alarm clock rang. Out of anger I threw it against the wall to shut it up. For breakfast Daisuke and I 'borrowed' some bananas from a vendor, after wards I headed to the bridge. When I got there, the only person there was Sasuke, I decide to mess with him.

"Uchiha, you owe me **BIG** time." I greet with a grin.

"Hn for what? You did nothing that entire fight."

"Really now? Cause who saved your sorry ass from dieing?"

"Hn. What ever." Eventually Sakura showed up.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" She squealed, I made a gagging face. "You're just jealous that Sasuke likes ME better than you."

"Hey you can have him. I wouldn't want an narcissistic asshole like him." She was silent for a bit. "I still have my hearing…where's Naruto?"

"I haven't seen him yet ." Sakura responds. Just then we see Naruto running up the bridge, waving his hand.

"Good morning, Sakura! Good morning Tomoko!" He shouts out. Then Naruto and Sasuke just stare at each other. Soon Naruto stomps his foot and they both turn away from each other. Sakura and I just sweat drop. _What's wrong with them?_ Eventually Kakashi appears.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shout at the same time. Naruto tries to get Kakashi to give us another tough mission, but he insisted that he had some missions lined up for us. Then Naruto goes off into la la land.

"Naruto quit fantasying about Sakura!" I yell in his ear. "We have missions to do!"

"Roger!" He replies while blushing.

"You're too loud." Sakura scolds; then we were off.

~Naruto's Pov~

We were at this lady's house picking the weeds out of her garden. I look over to see everyone with a stack of dead weeds next to them. _I'm not going to lose to Sasuke!_ Then I picked every single weed out, soon there was nothing left, but the dirt. I rubbed underneath my nose, while in front of a pile that was bigger than everyone's! Especially Sasuke's!

"Hey you." I turned to see a chubby lady with dull brown hair pulled back into a bun. I point to myself.

"Miss I'm done pulling out all of the weeds!" She closes her eyes, and starts to shake. "What's wrong?"

"Those aren't weeds." She replied. "Those are the herbs I've been cultivating!" She shouts. _Oops!_ Then she hit me upside my head. Before we left Tomoko and the lady exchanged tips about herbs. Our next mission was picking trash out of the river. Daisuke stays warm and dry next to Kakashi while Kakashi just sits under a tree reading his book. I fell into the water while trying to pick up a piece of trash, then the river started to carry me away.

"Someone help!" I shouted while splashing around. "Free fall!" I yell while I went down the waterfall. I never hit the water so I looked up to see Sasuke, holding on to my foot, and hanging on to a string. Also I saw Tomoko and Sakura on the side, looking down.

"You idiot." Sasuke says. Tomoko glares at Sakura.

"I owe you ten bucks." I sweat drop. _They betted on weather or not Sasuke would save me?_ Our next mission was to walk some dogs. Sasuke had a wiener dog, Sakura had a Poodle, Tomoko had a Labrador, while I had a Saint Bernard.

"Hey don't go that way!" I shouted as my dog headed for a trap field. I thought that I would look strong cause I picked out the biggest dog out of the bunch, but I was wrong. "Hey come on!" I yell at the huge dog that was pulling me toward the field. Everyone watched as I struggled with my dog.

"That idiot." I heard Sasuke say.

"That's what he gets for picking the biggest dog." Sakura adds.

"Do you need any help, Naruto?" Tomoko asks while laughing.

"Hehe no thanks I'm okay!" I reply. My dog was heading for a hole in the fence. "Hold it…wait!" I shouted but it was no use. The dog went into the trap field and set off many painful traps. Of course the dog made it out perfectly fine, but I was burnt and cut all over.

"This is what you get for being reckless!" Sakura scolds.

"You're a guy who needs help all the time." Sasuke sneers. I step away from the two of them then I yell at Sasuke, but Sakura tells me that if I go wild then she will finish me off. We hear Kakashi sigh.

"The teamwork isn't going so well lately."

"Yeah you're the one who is disrupting the team work!" I yell while pointing at Sasuke.

"That's you." Sasuke says still walking away. "If you don't want to owe me anything, then become stronger than me." Then Sasuke and I just have a staring contest.

~Tomoko's Pov~

"Now then." We all turn to look at Kakashi. "Shall we call it quits for today? I have mission reports to submit."

"Then I'm going home." Sasuke said while shoving his hands into his pockets. Sakura had other plans though, she wanted to train with Sasuke, but he told her that she was weaker than Naruto.

"Sucks for you." I comment with a grin. "Come on Daisuke you and I should go train." With Kakashi gone I begin to leave, but I stopped when I saw a poor constructed box that was suppose to look like a rock. Naruto takes a couple of steps and the box follows. Naruto starts to run, and the box runs. This made me laugh, it was a very funny sight. Then the box exploded revealing two little boys with brown hair, and one little girl with red hair, all of who were wearing goggles.

"Hey you used too much gunpowder." The little boy with the scarf hacks to the boy with glasses. Then the girl with orange hair stood up.

"The one who possesses the sex appeal of an adult and the female ninja of a superior group: Moegi." Then she does a little pose. _Sex appeal? She's what 6?_ Then the boy with glasses stood up.

"The one who loves to divide numbers: Udon!" He, too, does his own pose. Then the boy with the scarf also stood up.

"The village's number one genius: Konohamaru!" Then he does his own little pose. "The three of us make the Konohamaru Corp!"

"Just as I thought, it was only you." Naruto says with his hands behind his back, and eyes closed. "Why do you have goggles on?"

"We wanted to copy the old you!" Konohamaru shouts with a big goofy grin. I walk over to the kids.

"Well he has the shouting thing down." I point to Moegi. "Let's see, future slut…" I point to Udon, "Nerd…" Finally I point to Konohamaru. "And a fan boy. Naruto who are these brats?"

"Oh I'm kinda their leader." Naruto replies.

"Do you have time leader?" Moegi asks. When Naruto says no, the kids claim that he said that he would play ninja with them. Sakura says that it's a stupid idea. Konohamaru just stares at me and Sakura.

"Wow, Naruto, you better than I thought, you have two girlfriends!" Konohamaru shouts while holding up his pinkie, but then he turns and looks at us. "They're okay but one's a mean bitch and the other is flat chested." Sakura got extremely mad and punches Naruto in his nose. The punch sends Naruto into a nearby fence. Udon and Moegi go over to help him. I just give them the middle finger. _I know I'm a bitch._

"Sakura, that was a little harsh." Naruto says while holding his nose. Then Konoahmaru insults Sakura by calling her an ugly-wide-forehead girl. When Sakura heard that she chased them while yelling out various death threats. I followed to see if those threats come true. During the chase Konohamaru accidentally runs into a guy wearing a cat suit with purple face paint, and a weapon that was wrapped up in bandages. Next to him is a girl with four blond pig tails, wearing a ninja dress, and with a big weapon on her back. They both had on head bands from the Sand Village on.

"Ouch that hurt." Konohamaru complains. While he was rubbing his head I narrowed my eyes, tensed up, and observed the two unknown ninja. _What are Sand Ninja doing here?_

~Kakashi's Pov~

Iruka was looking at a file when he turned to me.

"How's Naruto doing with his teammates?" He asked with a hint of concern. I sighed.

"He's does well...to an extent." I replied. Iruka rubs underneath his nose.

"Well I haven't seen him in a while, cause I've been so busy...I was just worried." I stick my hands into my pockets.

"As you know Sasuke is on his team, and he sees him as a rival, so that makes things tough." I replied honestly. "Also, having Sakura and Tomoko on the team seems to make him want to work harder. So his skills are improving greatly. Soon he will reach your level, the level of a man he respects in no time." Iruka smiles.

"Well that's great to know!"

~Tomoko's Pov~

The guy picks up Konohamaru by his collar.

"That hurt brat." He growls.

"Stop that, you're going to get into trouble." The girl warns. Still the guy refused to let go of Konohamaru. Naruto charges, but is sent back when the guy does a weird thing with his hands.

"That's sad that if someone runs into you, you act this way. I suggest you put the little brat down." I warn. The guy just smirks.

"Or else what?" The girl turned her head to the guy.

"I'm not being held responsible for what you do," She claims. I look down at Daisuke, and he nods. Sneaking along he climbed up on the guy's hand and bit him, making him drop Konohamaru. Both Daisuke and Konohamaru scurry over to me.

"Why you…" Before he could finish a rock came and pelted him in the arm. We all look up to see Sasuke in a tree.

"What are you outsiders doing in our village?" He asks. Sakura just squeals out Sasuke's name.

"Another person who pisses me off." The guy says to himself while Sasuke crushes the rock he was playing with in his hand.

"Go away." Sasuke commands.

"Oh look it's Uchiha with his glorious rock throwing skills. " I said sarcastically. Konohamaru points at Naruto.

"You're not cool anymore!" Naruto tries to convince Konohamaru that he is cool, but the young boy doesn't listen. The guy then goes for his weapon on his back. When he took it off wrappings went around him.

"Kankuro stop." An emotionless voice called out. Everyone looks over to see a red headed kid with a gourd on his back, a kanji, and what looked like eyeliner, upside down in the same tree as Sasuke. "You're a disgrace to our village." Kankuro looks like he was about to mess himself.

"G-gaara."

~Kakashi's Pov~

"I have called you here for a reason." The Hokage explains while folding his hands. "You should already know why though. I have called you all to announce that seven days from now the Chunnin Exams will begin!"


	20. Chapter 20: The Eye Brow Patrol

_Please R+R and as always enjoy :)_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Gaara is still hanging upside down, glaring intensely at Kankuro.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." He coldly scolds. "Had you forgotten the reason we came here?"

"I-I know…th-they challenged us…**they** started the whole thing really." Kankuro stutters. _Jerk!_ "You see-"

"Shut up." Gaara interrupts sharply. Kankuro gets a very worried look on his face._ Why is he afraid of Gaara?_ "Or I'll kill you." _That's why._ The girl and Kankuro put their hands up in defense.

"So-sorry Ga-gaara I was out of line." Kankuro apologizes. Gaara turns to Sasuke then our group below.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." Gaara apologizes. Gaara then disappears, leaving a bunch of sand behind on the tree. He appears back to his group. "Let's go, we didn't come here to play games." Gaara commands.

"Hold on!" Sakura shouts walking up to them. The three turn around, and stare at her intensely. "Your head bands say that you're from the Village in the Sand. Of course the Land of Fire and the Land of Winds are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission!" Sakura says in an all knowing tone. "So state your purpose."

"Really?" The girl replied. "Have you all been living under a rock? You don't know what's going on do you?" After seeing our blank expressions she sighs. "We have permission." She raises her passport. "We're here for the Chunnin Exams."

"The Chunnin exams what's that?" Naruto asks. "I don't even know what that is, believe it!"

"You bet I believe it." The girl confirms, Konohamaru turns to Naruto.

"Those are the exams that every Genin have to take to become a Chunnin!" He explains.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Naruto shouts. Sasuke jumps down from the tree he was in.

"Hey." He calls out. "You, identify yourself!" The girl turns around, and blushes.

"Oh you mean me?" She asks. Sasuke points at Gaara.

"No, the guy with the gourd." Sasuke replies. Gaara turns around.

"My name is Gaara of the desert." He answers, "I'm curious about you too...who are you...?" Sasuke smirks.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." They both just stared at each other until Naruto jumps up in their faces.

"Hey! Hey! I bet you want to know my name right!" Naruto asks.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara respond. With that they left.

~Kakashi's Pov~

"It is now time to nominate the candidates for the Chunin Exams." The Hokage announced. "To begin would the leaders of the rookie Genin please step forward." Asuma, Kurenai, and I stepped forward. "Are there any Genin you wish to nominate, despite their inexperience? Kakashi you go first."

"I lead squad seven which consists of, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Tomoko Akita. I Kakashi Hatake recommend all four of these Genin for the Chunnin Exams." I looked over to see Iruka making a surprised face, but I didn't care. _I believe that they could all make it...even Naruto. _After a whole three minutes all 10 of the rookies were nominated for the Chunnin Exams. Whispers went around the room about the inexperience Genin. Iruka steps forward.

"Wait a moment!"

"Yes Iruka?" The Hokage questions.

"None of these Genin are nowhere near ready for these exams! The ten of them I was their teacher... I know their skills!" Iruka debates.

"When I took the exams I was six years younger than Naruto." I respond.

"You're not like Naruto!" Iruka shouts.

"They are no longer your students!" I calmly inform, "You need to understand that."

"They won't stand a chance!" Iruka argues.

"Stop! Iruka you have made your point." The Hokage says with his hand up, signaling for Iruka to stop talking. "I have decided to hold a primary test."

~Tomoko's Pov~

The next morning once again we were waiting for Kakashi on the bridge. Sakura starts to go on about how Kakashi is always late. Kakashi then appears on the railing with his hand up.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road to life." Kakashi lies.

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto shouts.

"I know this is sudden, but I have nominated you for the Chunnin Exams." Kakashi explains, Kakashi then hands us our registration forms, and then tells us it's voluntarily. Naruto jumps on Kakashi.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto yells as quickly as he possibly could.

"Hey get off!" Kakashi says while pushing off Naruto.

"Naruto, that looked like you were trying to rape Kakashi!" I laugh. Ignoring my comment Kakashi tells us the room number, and when to go to the exam. We were all walking back, so I had some time to think to myself. _I want to fight Naruto and Sasuke._ When I got home I did my cards. _Damn it! The Death card again?_  
The next morning I figured that since I had the day off that I would go train with Daisuke. We were practicing some Earth Style Jutsus when I saw Daisuke's ears twitch. _He hears someone.  
_

"You know if you want to sneak up on someone then you should be more silent." I call out. Then a ninja with a rain head band walks out of the bushes while laughing.

"Smart. If you go to the Chunin Exams you'll die!" I turn around and press the buttons on my wrist bands, making the small blades pop out.

"Is this some sad attempt to scare me?" I run over to punch him, he barely dodged, but I ripped some of his shirt. "Come on! Bring it!" The ninja disappeared. I sat down and pet Daisuke. _That's what I thought.  
_

~Iruka's Pov~

I appeared on top of a roof top still in disguise, to meet Kakashi.

"I guess they all passed the preliminary exams." I sigh in defeat. Kakashi just smiles.

"Told ya they could do it."

~Tomoko's Pov~

The next morning we waited outside of the Academy, so far only Naruto, Sasuke, and I were there. Then we see Sakura walking up toward us.

"Sakura you're late." Naruto announces.

"Sorry Naruto." Sakura apologizes. _Hm something must be bugging her._ We walk up some stairs to see a group of people, a girl with buns on her head on the ground, and next to her was a guy with a bowl cut hair due wearing a green jumpsuit. Two ninja were blocking the way into the room. I just push my way through the crowd, and head for the stairs.

"Hey, hey! Tomoko where are you going?" Naruto shouts, making everyone looks up at me.

"Well Naruto, I know how to count. This is the wrong floor." I respond. Sasuke smirks.

"Yeah so you guys take down that jutsu, I'm sure that Sakura being the genjutsu specialist in our team saw through it almost instantly." Sasuke says, probably trying to cheer Sakura up. Sakura's head pops up.

"Uh yeah! I saw through that cheap trick almost instantly!" She yells. By this time I'm standing next to my team. One of the ninja blocking the way smirks then goes in to kick Sasuke, but the green jump suit ninja blocks him. _That was fast...Ar-are those hi-his eyebrows! **THEY'RE HUGE**!_ A guy with long brown hair approaches the eye brow king, after he let go of Sasuke's leg.

"You broke your promise to not draw attention." The guy with the brown hair accuses. King eyebrow ignores him, and walks up to Sakura.

"My name is Rock Lee." He blushes and throws a thumbs up at Sakura, "You're Sakura, right? We should go out! I'll protect you with my life!" Sakura just looks at him for a second.

Bewildered she says, "No...way…"

If possible a little rain cloud would be over Lee. "Why not?!"

"You're too…unique for my type." He hangs his head in shame, he turns his head in my direction but a quick glare set him straight again. Eventually Lee's teammates approached Sasuke.

"Hey, you there." The brown haired guy with violet eyes calls out, Sasuke turns around. "Identify yourself." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Naruto stomping around while Sasuke shoves his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke stares coldly at the new comer. "You're supposed to identify yourself first, before asking others theirs."

"You're a rookie aren't you?" Brown hair guy asked. "How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer that." Sasuke replies. The brown haired exhales sharply.

"What?" I grab Naruto by the back of his shirt and drag him out of the depressed corner with Lee.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, come on let's go!" I call out while dragging Naruto. Leaving the Lee and company behind we climb up some stairs, mentally preparing ourselves for what was next. At the top of the stairs we walk into a large room with nothing in it.

"You with the dark eyes hold on!" Lee's voice calls out. We look up to see Lee on top of an indoor balcony.

Sasuke knowing that Lee was talking about him answers, "What?"

"Would you fight me? Here and now?"

"Right now?"

Lee hops down, "Yes. My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn a person's name you introduce yourself first, right? Sasuke Uchiha."

"So you know."

Lee positions himself ready to fight, "I want to fight you. I want to see how far my skills would go against the prodigy of a genius ninja clan. Plus…" Lee turns his head toward  
Sakura with hopeful eyes, "I want my angel to recognize me!" Sakura freaks out, and starts naming all of Lee's flaws.

Sasuke smirks, almost drowning in his own ego. "Challenging me...knowing the Uchiha name? That's foolish. You're about to learn what this name means, bushy brows."

Lee bows his head. "Thanks."

"Wait!" Naruto suddenly shouts out. "I'll take care of bushy brows. Just give me five minutes."

"You are not the one I wish to fight!" Lee explains, "It's Uchiha."

"Damn I'm sick and tired of hearing about Sasuke!" Naruto mumbles. Naruto charges toward Lee, Lee just pushes down on Naruto's wrist, but before he hit the ground he caught himself on his hands and attempted to kick Lee.

Lee dodges Naruto's kick, and responds with a kick of his own. "Leaf Hurricane!" Naruto is sent into the wall knocking him out. "I'll say this…there's no way you can defeat me! Because right now I am the strongest of the Leaf genin."

Sasuke smirks, "Sounds like fun." I look at the clock.

"Sasuke, we don't have time for you to get your ass kicked!"

"Don't worry I'll be done in five minutes." Sasuke says then he charges toward Lee. Lee disappears before Sasuke can get a punch in. Sasuke starts to look around frantically for Lee. Wondering where he went I look around for him to.

I got my answer when I heard Lee's voice, "Leaf Hurricane!" He shouts out swinging his foot. Sasuke dodges the first kick, but when he tries to block the second one Lee kicks him in the face!

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouts in worry. Sasuke shakily stands up.

"Fine this gives us a chance to practice it." Sasuke says confidently while smirking. Sasuke opens up his eyes to reveal the Sharingan. Sasuke tries again to attack Lee, but Lee kicks Sasuke in his jaw sending him into the air.

"Yes, my attacks are neither genjutsu nor ninjutsu!" Lee announces. Sasuke lands safely, but is attacked by Lee. Sasuke was able to block the attacks. I look over to see Naruto coming to.

"S...Sasuke?" Naruto mumbles while rubbing his head. Lee hits Sasuke in the stomach with his elbow.

Lee sees Sasuke's confused expression, "Yes. My techniques are simple taijutsu." Lee then disappears then reappears right next to Sasuke. "I know it's hard to believe it, because it's so basic but…" Sasuke cuts him off by swinging his arm in attempts to hit Lee, but Lee jumps back. "They say the Sharingan has the ability to reveal all types of jutsu. Because ninjutsu and genjutsu require chakra rising and hand seals in order to work, it is true that you have an advantage. But taijutsu is a little different."

"Huh?" Sasuke asks.

"Even if you can read my movements with Sharingan…" Lee began, "Your body does not have the reaction time to block my attacks. Even if you can see it, it is useless because you can't block it! Did you know that among strong people exist genius types and hard working types? If your Sharingan is a genius type because of the Uchiha bloodline, then I am a hard working type who has mastered only taijutsu." Sasuke charges once again at Lee, he attempts a punch but misses. Then Lee goes on about how taijutsu is bad news for the Sharingan. Lee kicks Sasuke in the chest sending him into the air once more.

Lee disappears once more then appears next to Sasuke while in the air. Lee says something that I think only Sasuke is supposed to hear because I didn't hear a thing. The wrappings on Lee's arm starts to come undone. In the nick of time a toy windmill jabbed Lee's bandage in the wall. Everyone jerks their heads to the side.

"That's enough Lee!" A giant red and yellow turtle shouts. Lee fell to the ground safely, while Sakura had to catch Sasuke.

I look down at Daisuke, "Maybe now his ego will go down." Lee looks down like a scolded child before the giant turtle.

"So you were watching."

"That technique is forbidden! You know that!" The turtle scolds. Lee tries to apologize but the turtle just glares at him.

"But, but, but!" Lee says in a hurry. "I wasn't really going to use the technique! Honest!" Everyone was staring at the scene not believing what they were seeing.

"Hey!" Naruto shouts while running over, "That's a turtle right?" He asks while pointing, I sweat drop.

"No Naruto, it's a giant rabbit."

"Isn't that obvious!" Sakura yells.

"Can a turtle become a sensei?" Naruto asks.

"How would I know?"

I turn my attention back to Lee and the turtle. "You think you can get away with a horrible excuse like that?" The turtle yells. "You know what happens if a shinobi reveals his special techniques!" Lee just nods his head and continues to look at the ground. "Are you ready for your punishment?" Lee just says yes. _What's going to happen to him?_ "Then here comes Gai-sensei!" There's a lot of smoke after that. When it clears we all see an adult version of Lee doing a very weird pose, only this guy had even BIGGER eye brows! My eye twitches. _Wow…_

"Look at you all…so full of YOUTH!" Gai shouts. Sakura goes on about his super eye brows, and super bowl cut.

Naruto holds back his laughter. "Those are incredible eyebrows! I've never seen anything like it!"

I sweat drop. "Wow...what an entrance." Lee grows an anime vain.

"Don't insult Gai-sensei!" Lee shouts.

"Shut up! All of these weirdos keep popping up out of nowhere!" Naruto shouts, making his voice crack. "How in the hell are we suppose to react!"

Lee shakes his fist angrily at Naruto. "Why you!"

"Stop it now Lee." Gai calmly commands. Gai pulls back his fist and socks Lee in the mouth so hard that blood went everywhere. My jaw hit's the ground. _That was harsh!_ Gai walks up to his fallen student, then he cries which makes Lee cry. "I'm so sorry Lee! You don't need to say anything!" Gai sobs. Then Lee runs to Gai and gives him a bone crunching hug. A flying cat would be less weird than what was happening right now, I mean even the turtle was crying! "This is what youth is all about!" Gai puts his hand on Lee's shoulder. "It's ok Lee with youth comes mistakes. All is forgiven."

"AHH THANK YOU GAI SENSEI!" Lee sobs. Gai points in a random direction.

"Let's celebrate youth toward the sunset, one hundred laps around the practice range!" Gai declares. Lee agrees and they take off to go do 100 laps around the practice range. _I'm glad Kakashi isn't like that_

Sakura glances at the clock. "There's no time the Chunin Exams are in a couple minutes."

"Oh then Lee your punishment will take place after the exams." Gai says while striking a pose, "500 laps! All for the call of youth!" Lee agrees again as we all sweatdrop. Gai looks at us which makes Sakura freak out. "Hey kids! How's Kakashi?"

I raise an eye brow, "You know Kakashi?" Gai grabs his chin, then laughs.

"Know him...people call us eternal rivals!"

"Yeah right!" Sakura and Naruto shout out.  
"Hey Gai-sensei is…" Gai cuts Lee off by telling him it was okay. Also he tells him that actions speak louder that of words. Gai suddenly disappears, and then reappears behind us. _He's faster than Lee!_

"My record is 50 wins and 49 loses." Gai says while thinking back, then he points to himself after we turn around. "I'm stronger than Kakashi! Sorry about Lee it won't happen again I swear! You guys should head over to the class room soon." I look over to Lee who was re-wrapping his arms. They were all torn up and scratched.

Naruto casually walks over to Sasuke with his hands behind his head, "Looks like the Uchiha clan isn't so great nowadays."  
"Shut up, I'll beat him next time."  
"Sure, sure coming from the guy who just got his ass kicked." Sasuke scowls at Naruto. "You saw his hand right? Bushy brows probably trains really hard day in and day out. More than you. That's all I have to say."

"It looks like he trains harder than the four of us combined." I added in.

Sasuke takes a breath then smirks, "This is getting fun...the Chunnin Exams! Naruto, Sakura, Tomoko lets go!"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouts while throwing his fist into the air. We walk up to the class room door, and slowly open it.


	21. Chapter 21: Ibiki and Anko

_Sorry this took so long to come out, I've been busy with school. Well as always enjoy and please R+R_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Outside of the class room Kakashi was there reading his book, "So Sakura came also." He saves his spot in his book and closes it, "Now we can properly take the Chuunin Exams!"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The truth is that the entire team must participate in the exams, or else you can't take them. So if Sakura backed down then the rest of you couldn't compete. I lied to you because if I told you the truth then I know for a fact Sasuke, Naruto, and you would pressure Sakura into it." Kakashi explains. "I didn't want Sakura to feel pressured into doing this."

"So if Tomoko, Sasuke, and Naruto came here without me…" Sakura began and Kakashi finishes for her.

"Yes, the exams would have ended here. I wouldn't have let them go any further, but you all came on your own will. Sakura, Naruto, Tomoko, and Sasuke. Well done, you are my proud team. Now go!" Kakashi says as he steps out of the way and the door opens.

"Wo...Wow." Naruto says in astonishment. The room was packed with people, who were clearly older and more experienced than us.

"Holy sh…" I was cut off by a shrill fan girl scream.

"Sasuke you're late!" I turn around to see Ino hugging Sasuke from behind. "I haven't seen you in so long, so when I heard you were taking the exams I was extremely excited!" Sakura shoves Ino off of Sasuke.

"Get away from my Sasuke! Ino Pig!" Sakura shouts.

Ino looked like she was about to yell at Sakura, but instead she grins, "Oh look it's Sakura, your forehead is still as big as ever."

"**WHAT**?" Sakura shrieks. While she and Ino fought, two guys from the Academy approached. One was a Pineapple Head while the other was a bit chubby with pink swirls on his cheeks.

"What…you guys are taking this test to?" Pineapple Head asks.

"This is Shikamaru, everyone says he's a genius, but he's extremely lazy!" Naruto explains. "And that's Chouji."

"So what if I'm lazy, as you know I'm Shikamaru and you are?" Shika asks with an eye brow cocked.

"Tomoko." Daisuke barks from my shoulder. "Sorry, Sorry. Geeze don't bite my head off, this is Daisuke." Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Kiba, Shino, and Hinata approaching.

Kiba pumps his fist into the air, "Yahoo! Found ya!"

"N-nice t-to see yo-ou again Tomoko." Hinata studders, I smile at her.

"Don't be nervous! I only bite some times!"

Shika looks at Kiba and his team and grunts, "Ugh you guys too? What a drag. Looks like the rookie 10 is taking the test this year."

"I wonder how far we will make it eh, Sasuke." Kiba says while mimicking Ino's voice.

Sasuke smirks, "You seem confident."

"Yeah well we did a lot of training." Kiba says not really caring. "We won't lose to you."

"Shut up." Naruto cuts in. "Sasuke might, but I refuse to lose!" Hinata points her fingers together.

"Sorry Naruto, uh Kiba didn't mean it like that." She apologizes. After a bit more reunion time a guy with glasses, and sliver hair that was tied back in a bun approaches us.

"Hey you guys should keep it down. You guys are the rookie 10, right? Fresh from the Academy?" The guy asks. We all turn to look at him. _Is it that obvious?_ "Screaming like school girls. Geeze isn't this pathetic."

"Who are you to judge?" I snap. "Who are you any way?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Instead of that you should look around the room." I glance around the room to see a bunch of angry candidates, "Those guys behind you are from the Hidden Rain, they have very short tempers."

"Can't have as short of a temper as Tomoko." Naruto comments, so I smack him up side the head.

"What did we learn?" I ask.

"That I should think before I speak." Naruto responds.

"Good."

"I'd thought I would quiet you down before you caused a scene." Kabuto warns.

"Kabuto, right?" Sakura asks, and Kabuto nods. "So this is your…second time?"

Kabuto laughs while rubbing the back of his head, "No it's my 7th." Everyone's eyebrows shot up. "The exams are held twice a year, so this is my fourth year."

"So you know a lot about the exam?" Sakura asks again. Kabuto nods.

"Wow that's amazing, Kabuto!" Naruto shouts.

"So that means you haven't passed?" Shika asks. Kabuto says yes and rubs the back of his head.

I sweat drop, "Is the test that hard?" Daisuke whines in response.

Kabuto sighs like we were a lost cause, "So how about I share some information with you guys?" He then pulls out a bunch of cards. "With these ninja info cards."

"Ninja info cards?" Sakura asks.

"Cards with information burned into them with chakra." Kabuto explains. He kneels down, "I've got four years of info into these cards." Kabuto goes on about explaining how the cards work.

"Tomoko are those cards like yours?" Naruto asks.

"No, it's true that we probably use around the same methods to bring up information. But his has predetermined information; mine hold secrets to the future."

Sasuke steps up to Kabuto, "Do you have cards with info on individuals?"

"Yeah. Anyone specific?" Kabuto responds.

"Yeah." Sasuke responds.

"Of course, I do have info on this year's participants, it isn't perfect, but I'll do it." Kabuto explains while shuffling his deck, I lean toward Kabuto curious. "Just tell me anything about who you want info on."

"Gaara of the Hidden Sand, and Rock Lee of the Leaf."

Kabuto smirks, "Oh you know their names? Well that makes it no fun. Okay first Rock Lee." Kabuto spins the card around, then poof! There's all of Lee's info on one little card. "He is a year older than you guys. Mission History: 20 D ranked completed, and 12 C ranked completed. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu has greatly improved, but everything else is nothing impressive. Last year he was recognized as a talented new Genin. Like you guys this is his first year taking the exams. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten." Kabuto pulls out another card and spins it like the first. When it poofs all of Gaara's information appeared. "Mission history: 8 C ranked completed, and 1 B ranked completed. Wow he got a B rank as a Genin? Since he's from a foreign place I don't have much info on him." Kabuto pushes up his glasses. "But he has come back from every mission without a single scratch on him."

Shikamaru looks down ward, "A B rank and he didn't get a single scratch?"

Naruto looks freaked out, "Who is this guy?" Naruto asks.

Kabuto goes on to explain about how tough everyone from each country will be. "Well the Hidden Sound Village is small and was just created last year, not much info, but... needless to say the other villages have every talented ninja."

Hinata bites her lower lip, "Makes you lose your confidence." Ino turns to her.

"Why this all of a sudden?"

"So basically all the people here are…" Sakura starts.

"Yep like Lee and Gaara." Kabuto finishes. Naruto starts to shake while looking at the ground.

"Naruto are you okay?" I ask.

Naruto the jumps up onto my shoulders and points to the ground. I struggled to support the added weight. "**MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI**! I won't lose to you bastards believe it!!" Naruto shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Hey what's with him?!" Ino yells. "Why is he yelling at everyone?"

"Why are you asking me?!" Sakura shouts back. I throw Naruto off of my shoulders.

"Who else would I ask?" Ino responds.

Naruto puts his hands behind his head after I punch him in the arm. "That felt great! Believe it!" I look around. _Great now everyone is looking at us like they want to kill us._

"Hey Naruto could you yell that a bit louder? I didn't quite hear that." Kiba says sarcastically while rubbing his nose.

Shika shakes his head then throws his hands up in a why me motion, "Idiot, now everyone will target us." Sakura jumps on Naruto's back then starts to choke him.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?" Sakura shouts.

"I was just speaking the truth…" Naruto manages to get out. Sakura waves to the crowd then tries to explain that Naruto was a complete idiot. Then the three Hidden Sound Village ninja attack Kabuto! Kabuto dodges, but his glasses break and Kabuto falls to his knees then barfs. I wait for him to stop before shoving a cinnamon stick in his mouth.

"Eat up it'll calm your stomach." Hey you gotta be prepared for anything.

The ninja with the dark blue hair steps up, "Write this down on your cards: 'The Hidden Sounds Ninjas Are Definitely Going to Pass This Test!'" He sneers. The guy with the wrapped face, and fur on his back glares at us.

"Quiet down you worthless pieces of shit!" A loud voice shouts as the room filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared a guy wearing a black trench coat with scars appeared, with a bunch of people who wore matching gray outfits. The guy smirks, "Thank you for waiting. I'm the examiner for the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki." Ibiki points to the sound Genin. "First you sound Genin knock it off! Do you want us to fail you already?"

The guy with the fur on his back turns around. "Sorry, this is our first exam so we were excited."

Ibiki smirks, "There is to be no fighting, unless you have an okay from an examiner. If permission is granted, you aren't allowed to kill each other. Anyone who decides not to follow the rules will fail got it?"

The guy with the spiky dark blue hair looks up. "Heh these exams are going to be too easy." He gloats.

"We will now begin the first exam." Ibiki explains, "Turn in your applications, then you will receive a number, sit where ever that number tells you to go. Then the papers will be handed out."

"Written...paper....written." Naruto says in disbelief. Naruto puts his hands on the ground so that he could freak out. "A WRITTEN TEST!" The examiners take a seat on the sides of the room. On the right side Naruto sat in the second row next to Hinata, and two rows behind him was Sakura. On the left side Sasuke was in the third row, and I was in the fifth row right next to Lee. Oddly Lee decided to put his head band on his forehead. Ibiki taps the chalk on the black board leaving a small white dot.

"The first exams have very important rules so listen up! I won't repeat myself." Ibiki explains. "Rule number one, you are given 10 points at the beginning of the test. The written exam is worth 10 points, so that means each question is worth one point. The test is a deducted based test. If you get an answer wrong you lose one point." Next to Ibiki were two examples explaining what he just said. "If you get three problems wrong, then your score will be seven. Rule number two, the pass-fail decision will be based on your teams scores." Everyone gasps. _Shit._

Sakura slams her head on to the desk. "Wait!" She shouts. "Your teams total points? What?!"

"Shut up!" Ibiki commands, "There is reason for this, so shut up and listen. Let's move onto the next rule. If an examiner catches you cheating or doing anything like cheating... Each action will cause you two points. Those who try to cheat without thinking will be caught."

~Sakura's Pov~

_Okay...Okay putting Naruto aside, Sasuke, Tomoko, and myself should do fine. Even if Naruto fails we can make up for it._

"If anyone on the team gets a zero then everyone on that team will fail." Ibiki adds.

~Tomoko's Pov~

I slam my fore head against the desk. _We're screwed._ Daisuke hops on top of my head.

"The last question will be given out 45 minutes after the test has begun; you have one hour to complete the exam....BEGIN!" Ibiki prompts, with that I flip over my paper. I look over my problems. _What the heck?_ I hit my head against my palm. _Okay Tomoko, you can do this, just take a deep breath and think. _I look at Lee's paper to see it was empty, my head snapped the other direction when I heard tapping. One of the prompters caught me cheating! Instantly my eyes fall back on my own paper. Suddenly a thought pops into my head. _Cheating is usually not tolerated, I should have been automatically disqualified. _My thoughts were cut off when all of a sudden a kunai flings threw the air, zooms past Naruto's nose and lands on a guy's desk.

"What the heck?" The guy shouts.

"You screwed up five times, you fail." An examiner with a bandage around the middle of his face explains the examiner points to the guy. "Teammates of his, you fail too. Get out!" They get up and leave as their numbers are being called off. One guy decides to be tough and challenge the examiners power to watch everyone. The guy is very easily slammed against a wall. Eventually silence took over, but I noticed something. Everyone was cheating! I felt a tug on my scalp; I look up to see that Daisuke was looking up. On the ceiling there was a mirror with the answers on it! I look to see that the girl from Lee's team was controlling the mirror giving Lee the answers! I just take advantage and copy down all of the answers. Once I was done I played with Daisuke, but I quickly got bored. About the middle of the test Kankuro left.

"Okay!" Ibiki shouts breaking the silence, making me jump from the sudden outburst. "I will now give out the 10th question! I must say this, though. There is one special rule for this question." Ibiki was about to go on but Kankuro walked in. "It's a shame your puppet show went to waste. Oh well sit down. This is a hopeless rule. First you may choose if you want to take the final question, or not." _Huh?_ I look around to see Naruto still freaking out a bit. People's faces around the room show confusion.

"Choose? What if we don't choose to take the 10th question? Then what happens?" The girl who was with Kankuro and Gaara earlier says while slamming her fist on the desk.

Ibiki smirks, "Well, if you choose not to take it you fail along with your teammates." Sounds of protest around the room were heard. _What's the catch if we do decide to take it? _"Now if you do choose to take the tenth question, and get it wrong. Not only do you fail, but you can never take the Chuunin Exams again!" _WHAT?_ I raise my hand, Ibiki glares my way.

"That's unfair! Other people have retaken this test before!"

"You guys are unlucky; this year these are my rules!" Ibiki responds. "That's why you have the option of quitting." It took me a bit, but I decided to take the last question.  
"Now raise your hand if you do not wish to take the question." Within a span of a couple minutes a lot of teams had someone raise their hand to save themselves. Naruto raises one shaky hand into the air, shocking everyone. It was silent for a couple seconds then Naruto slammed his hand on the desk. I rest a hand on my heart to calm it down. _Naruto you're full of surprises._

"Screw you! I refuse to run away like a coward! Even if I fail I will still become Hokage one day!" Naruto shouts out with an extreme amount of confidence. Ibiki tries to convince him to pass up the question, but no one can crush the spirit of the villages Number One Most Knuckle Headed Hyper Active Ninja, especially after he has given a speech.

Ibiki looks at the other examiners who all nod their heads. "I admire your determination...now for the rest of you here there is only one more thing to do…" Ibiki stops to take a breath. "And that is for me to tell you...That you all have passed the first exam!" A wave of confusion went through the room. Sakura sits up and demands to know where the 10th question was. Ibiki just laughs, and grins. "There never was one! Your decision to stay was the tenth question!"

Ibiki goes on to explain the purpose of the first nine questions. Just as I thought they were only there to test our ability to gather information without being caught. Naruto nods his head every so often so that he looks like he understood it.

Ibiki begins to take off his bandana, "Better not to cheat, then to cheat clumsily." I gasped at his bare head, it was all vainy, charred, and burnt. _He must be a torture victim…_ After that he goes even further to tell us about how information can make or your brake a mission. Missions are filled with dangerous decisions that can make you lose your life if you screw up. But as ninja we are supposed to put all fears aside and complete the mission. The point of test was to see if we willing to sacrifice everything for village.

All of a sudden a brown ball crashed through the window, sending glass everywhere! Kenai's come out and attached themselves to the wall like they were putting up a sign. I'm pretty sure that everyone in the room is as confused as I am right now. A woman was in front of the sign. She has purple hair that was pulled in pony tail, a trench coat, a fish net top, and shorts.

The woman smirks, "There's no time to be happy. I am the second examiner Anko Mitarashi! Let's go the next exam!" She throws one fist into the air. "Follow me!" I sweat drop. _A little hyper aren't we? _I sat in the desk, and drummed my fingers on the desk.

Ibiki pops his head out the side of the sign, looking very, very annoyed. "Grasp the atmosphere." Anko blushes angrily, she lowers her fist as Ibiki walks next to her.

Anko looks disbelief, "79?" She questions, while looking at Ibiki. "You let 28 teams pass?" She clicks her tongue, "The first exam must have been too easy!"

"It looks like there are many talented students this year." Ibiki replies.

Anko smirks, "Oh well…when I'm done with them there will be less half." _Great… _"I'm getting excited…everyone follow me!" Slowly we all follow her out the door to a forest area.

"What is this place?" Naruto shouts out amazed.

"This is the place where the second exam will take place." Anko explains. "Also known as the Forest of Death!" I stare inside the forest, with butterflies in my stomach.


	22. Chapter 22: Reunion

_Had some extra time today to update :). Lol while you all get to read I have to go shovel snow, lucky me right? Well please R+R and as always enjoy :).  
_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a box that was suppose to look like a rock. The box began to follow Naruto. After running around for a bit Konohamaru and his group popped out of the box. Naruto just glances at the group.

"Guys I can't play right now, I'm about to take the second exam!" Naruto says with his hands behind his head.

Moegi holds up a note pad, "We didn't come to play. We are here for our schools newspaper!" Anko looks over to us, she walks over.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"We are here to do the interview!" Konohamaru responds. It took Anko a bit, but eventually an imaginary light bulb appeared above her head.

"Oh...I remember the Hokage telling me something like this." Anko looks at everyone in the crowd. "You have a 10 minute break! If you asked a question then you are to cooperate and respond!" Konohamaru then pulls Naruto near a tree, where he talked about himself, said some lies, and a few truths. A couple times the kids yelled at Naruto for not sticking to the truth. Then Moegi went off to interview Sasuke and Sakura, so Udon came over to me. I was lying under a shady tree with Daisuke when he approached.

"Can I interview you?" He asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "What would you like to know?"

"Well, tell me about your team!"

"Okay my name is Tomoko Akita; I am on squad seven, with Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. Would you like me to tell you about them?" Udon nods, "Okay well Kakashi is the so called Copy Cat Ninja, who likes read certain kinds of books. Sasuke is the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. He can be a jerk most of the time, but I would rather have a jerk on the team than someone who is useless. This brings me to Sakura. She's smart, but that's about it. Naruto is truly the number one most hyper active ninja. True he can be a complete and total idiot sometimes, but he's a good guy."

Once Udon finishes he looks at me, "Tell me a bit about you."

"Well I came from a different village and that's all you need to know." With that I got up and left.

After everyone was done being interviewed, also after some fighting, the group of Academy students thanked us then took off. When I turned back around my eyes caught the eyes of what I think is a girl with big eyes, and long brown hair, wearing a funny outfit. She just smirks then turns away, so I stare into the Forest of Death. _There are some weird people here._

Sakura stares up at the trees, "This sure is a creepy place." I look into the forest just in time to see a snake swallow a bird whole. I involuntarily shiver. _Ugh why does it have to be a snake?_

Anko smirks and looks our way. "You guys will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death." Naruto huffs then does a funny little dance mocking Anko, I sweat drop. _Wow Naruto. _Anko laughs then throws a kunai at Naruto's cheek, the kunai cuts the creepy persons hair. Anko appears behind Naruto. "It's boys like you who die in this forest." Anko whispers something in Naruto's ear then looks like she was about to lick up the blood, when she turned around to throw another kunai. She stopped though when a huge tongue handed her back her kunai!

"Here's your kunai." The girl/boy/it from earlier says while Naruto looks freaked out.

Anko smirks, "Thanks... but don't stand behind me like that, I could have killed you!" She takes back the kunai and the persons tongue goes back into their mouth.

"Sorry it's just when I see blood it gets me excited." The person explains, and then he/she/it lovingly strokes their hair. "Also my precious hair was cut." Naruto watches the person walk away while trying to extend his own tongue. Anko walks by a sign that says 'Warning You Might Die'.

Anko pulls out some consent forms, "Before we start the second exam, I'm going to pass out these. These are consent forms; anyone who wishes to take the exams must sign these." Naruto asks why.

"Naruto it's so that the Leaf Village won't get in trouble if you die." I explain Anko smiles.

"That's correct from hear on out you might die! Now I will explain how the next exam works. The gist of it is that it is one big survival match." While she is explaining the forms are handed out. Anko then goes on to explain the geography of the area. _If we find the river we are basically home free. _Anko pulls out two scrolls. "While trying to reach the tower, anything goes as far as collecting these scrolls. The scrolls of Heaven and Earth. Half of you will get the heaven scroll and the other half will get the earth scroll."

"What's needed to pass?" Sasuke asks.

"Bring both scrolls to the tower along with your teammates. The second exams have a limit of 120 hours so you need to work fast, in other words five days." Anko explains.

"Five days?!" Ino shouts.

Choji throws up his hands in distress, potato chips fall to the ground in the process. "What about food?!"

"You must find it yourself; this forest is full of edible things." Anko explains. Kabuto then talks about all of the man-eating beast and poisonous plants. Everyone then starts talking about how hard the test will be. "People will get hurt during this exam." Anko explains. "Another rule is that you are not allowed to quit in the middle of the exam. While we are on topic here are some conditions that will fail you. First a team cannot enter the tower with out all three teammates, even if they have the scrolls."

Sakura raises her hand. "Our team has four so how does that work?" Sakura asks.

Anko gets a small anime vain. "Okay...how about this you cannot enter the tower if you don't have all of your teammate or the scrolls. Second a team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail. Also you are not under any conditions allowed to look at the inside of the scrolls until you reach the tower."

"What if you look inside of the scroll?" Naruto asks.

Anko grins, "That's a surprise you will get if you look. If you become a Chunnin then you will be given extremely important documents that you are not allowed to look at. That's it for the explanation, at the hut over there turn in your form and you will receive a scroll. Everyone will start at the same time." Anko sighs. "Here's one last piece of advice…Don't die!" With that we all go off on our own to review the consent forms. I pick a spot underneath a big oak tree. I look over at the hut. _So they're covering it up so no one will be targeted._ I sat down and with out looking or taking the time to read I sign the consent form.

~Sasuke's Pov~

A boy slowly begins to creep up on Tomoko. He had messy black hair that barely passed his ears and honey yellow eyes. His head band on was his fore head with hair on it, and on it was the symbol for the Hidden Swamp, which was four swirls in a row. He's wearing a black deep v-neck shirt with no sleeves, under the v-neck was a light brown shirt. He had on black ninja pants and shoes with that. Just as he reaches her he crouches down. Then he jumps on her.

In the air he screams, "Big sister!" _Big sister?_ They both hit the ground while Tomoko yelped in surprise. Naruto, Sakura and I walk over there to watch. Instead of what I expected, which was Tomoko hitting him, instead she hugs him.

"Kazuma!" Then something else odd happened, Tomoko began to cry. It wasn't the whole assemble with snot and gasping for breath, it was just a couple tears. Once they both stood up I could see the resemblance better. Tomoko quickly brushes the tears away and faces us. "This is my little brother Kazuma." Before anyone of us could respond Tomoko spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Suki sent me! She said she found you, and everyone was really relieved cause we all thought you were dead! Then Aunt Suki told us what you said so they sent me to come get you after the exams!" He explains with a cheerful smile.

Tomoko narrows her eyes, "Go home Kazuma. They might have sent you, but I'm staying here."

Kazuma frowns, "Why sis? Don't you want to come home? Why did you leave?"

"I won't explain or say I'm sorry. "

Naruto steps next to the two, and leans on Tomoko. "Hey you! Tomoko's staying here!"

"Who's this?" Kazuma asks with narrow eyes.

Tomoko sighs in frustration, "Naruto."

"What's he doing touching you?" Kazuma grabs Naruto's arm and flips him off of Tomoko. "Don't touch my sister!" _Lovely an over protective brother._

Naruto stands back up angry, "Hey! What was that for?"

Kazuma was about to get into Naruto's face, but Tomoko grabs the back of his collar, "Down Kazuma. These are just my team mates. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke."

Kazuma calms down a bit then scratches his nose nervously, "Sorry Naruto, didn't mean to flip yeah."

"Kazuma I'm not going back with you."

"Why…"

"Because of what they di…" I began to explain but Tomoko shot me a death glare. One that said he-doesn't-know-about-that. Kazuma looks down at the ground then bends his arm so that his fist was in the air.

"Tomoko! I challenge you! If we ever fight during the exams and I win then you will come back with me. If you win then I'll leave with out you." Tomoko smirks and touches her forearm to his.

"You know I can't decline a challenge you little turd." Kazuma turns his head in one direction then hugs Tomoko.

"Gotta go sis, my team needs me." With that he was gone. Tomoko just stood there and allowed a tear to slide down her face.

"Those ass holes!" She yells while punching a tree. "They just had to send him! He wouldn't have come if they had told him about the ritual." She sighs and faces us. "Sorry."

"You'll beat him for sure Tomoko!" Naruto reassures. Tomoko pulls Naruto into a head lock and nuggies him.

"Of coarse I will! I'm the great and powerful Tomoko remember?" She says while laughing.

"It's time to turn in your forms." An examiner announces. One by one teams when in and received their scrolls then went to their designated gates. When our turn came all of us turned in our forms. We were given the heaven scroll, and sent to a gate. Anko announces that the test will begin in 30 minutes. At gate 12 we waited while Naruto punched the air talking about how he is going to beat everyone. Our examiner unlocks the gate and stands in front of it. At 2:30 we heard Anko telling us that the exam has begun. When the door opened we ran in.


	23. Chapter 23: Proposition

_Yay it's March! Which means the school year is almost over! Please R+R and as always enjoy :)  
_

* * *

~Naruto's Pov~

After some fast paced jumping we slow down to a walk on the ground. I slowly start wiggling my legs. _Man I got to pee! _I almost peed myself when I heard Tomoko scream. I snap my head around to see that a medium sized green snake was on her foot.

"Tomoko it's just a snake." Sasuke explains. She freaks out trying to shake it off her leg.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" She yells. Sasuke calmly walks over grabs the snake and tosses it into the bushes.

"There it's gone." He smirks, "What happened to big bad Tomoko?"

She sticks out her tongue, "Fire and snakes are things that everyone should be afraid of."

I couldn't hold it any longer so I start to head for a bush, "I need to pee!" Both Sakura and Tomoko slap me.

"Like hell you are!" They both yell.

"Sorry!" With that I headed off for a different bush further away.

~Tomoko's Pov~

Naruto came back a minute later, and rubs underneath his nose, "Man I peed a lot!" I narrow my eyes. _Something's off…but what? _Sasuke runs up and punches Naruto in the face, while he was in the air Sasuke kicked him in the back sending him back down to the ground. Daisuke confirms my suspicion when he growls at Naruto, so I join in the fight against the fake Naruto.

Sakura, apparently not getting, it holds a horrified expression on her face, "Hey you guys are over reacting!"

Once the fake Naruto got a chance he wiped the blood off his lip, "Watch out Sakura I think they went crazy."

I run up and kick him in the stomach, "You're not Naruto."

Sakura looks at me like I was crazy, "What?!"

"Tomoko's right look at him closely." Sasuke prompts.

The fake Naruto's face shows surprise, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

I point toward his cheek, "What happened to the cut on your cheek?"

"Yeah and your shuriken holder is on your left leg. Naruto is right handed." Sasuke adds.

"If you're going to use a Transformation Jutsu, try to look like the target." I insult. 'Naruto' poofs to reveal a guy wearing a Hidden Rain head band, wild brown hair, a respirator, and a yellow jump suit.

He sighs, "How unlucky. Which one of you has the scroll?" All of us pull out kunai's ready to fight. The rain ninja charged, Sakura and I got out of the way as Sasuke used the Phoenix Flower Jutsu. The ninja dodged every blast and leaps into the air to meet Sasuke in mid air with a kunai drawn. While Sasuke was fighting I spot Naruto bound and gagged. I run over and I cut him free.

"Tomoko!" He shouts, I cover my ears.

"No wonder they gagged you, come on he have to get back to the fight!" Naruto nods his head and we make our way back to the battle. The ninja had a kunai up to Sasuke's neck, so Naruto threw a kunai, but the ninja dodged. I sneak up behind him and I kick him into a tree. Sasuke catches Naruto's kunai with his foot by having his chakra grab it and he threw it at the now running away ninja. Sasuke then jumps up and stabs the ninja in the chest.

Sakura, just stood there surprised, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke struggles to keep a hold on the ninja, "Don't just stand there, there maybe others!" The ninja jumps away then says it was unlucky for him to come alone, with that he runs away. Once we were sure he was gone we all sit in a circle while Sasuke explained a plan to us. "If we get separated, don't trust anyone, even if they look like us. There's a good possibility that the enemy will transform into one of us and approach."

I lean back, "Well what's your plan?"

"We will choose a password." Sasuke decides. "If the person gives the wrong password, don't trust them! No matter what they look like." We all nod our heads. "Okay I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. First you will ask 'The ninja song Ninki?' This is the answer. It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene. There are no hideouts even in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time when the enemy is tired, and his guard down. That's it."  
Sakura and I nod our heads, "Got it."

"Can you say it one more time?" Naruto asks.

"No." Sasuke responds. A strong wind blows and a cut appears on Naruto's cheek. _How did that happen?_ All of a sudden a huge blast of wind comes and throws everyone in different directions. It sent me far away from the others, and right into a tree. I check Daisuke to see if he was okay, after confirming that he was okay I heard foot steps on the branch I was on. With a snap of my head I saw the boy/girl/ it from earlier.

I glare while yanking out a kunai, "What do you want?"

"Miss. Akita I presume?"

"Who wants to know?"

The person bows slightly, "Orochimaru, I have a proposition for you." I stand up and face him.

"What kind of proposition?"

"Well you have something I want, and I have something you want."

I raise an eyebrow, "Go on."

"I can give you the freedom that you want." I was all ears now.

"For what price?"

"A back up plan."

"Plan?"

"I know the capabilities of the Akita clan, and how you're clan is able to transfer spirits into bodies. If my first plan doesn't go the way I want, I need a body as a back up."

"What's the first plan?"

He smirks, "So full of questions. Do we have a deal?" I just stood there and didn't give an answer. "You will learn in due time what the first plan is." Still I didn't answer. "Take off one of your arm bands." Tentatively I take off my right arm band, "I will give you something to help influence your decision." Suddenly his neck was outstretched and his teeth were in my right arm. I fall to my knees holding my arm screaming, Orochimaru releases my arm, and with a smirk disappeared.

~Kazuma's Pov~

My team stops for a bit to put away our second scroll. _Yes we already have the necessary stuff to pass! _Kiki with her light blue hair that's always up in a ponytail that kisses her neck and green eyes looks around. Annoyed she tries to brush her straight across bangs out of her face.

"Seems like a good spot to stop." She looks at Arashi who was staring off in one direction with his milky colored eyes, "Arashi, something wrong?"

Arashi turns to the sound of Kiki's voice with his brown hair swooped to one side, "Listen closely." So I stopped and I did hear something, but I couldn't make it out.

"What do you think it is Arashi?" I ask.

"Someone screaming. Let's check it out." I was shocked to see the screaming was coming from Tomoko. Before we could reach her she was out with Daisuke who was next to her freaking out, I shake her.

"Tomoko! Hey…huh? Kiki check this out!" Kiki runs over and looks at the weird black mark on Tomoko's arm.

"I don't know what it is." She searches through the trees. "I wonder where her team is?"

Arashi cautiously walks over to us, he didn't want to fall off the branch, "Let's patch her up, and then return her to her team." We all nod in agreement.

~Sasuke's Pov~

I was hiding in a bush, when Sakura appeared behind me. I turned around with a kunai. "Sakura!"

She starts to run toward me, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Stay back!" She stops. "Say the password first." Sakura recites the song perfectly, so I lower my kunai.

"Ouch!" Naruto's voice calls out. "Hey is everyone okay?" He runs up to us.

"Wait a minute! Say the password." Sakura demands. Naruto stops. Then he recites the song perfectly. _Naruto wouldn't have remembered… _Sakura breaths a sigh of relief.  
"Hey have you seen Tomoko?" Naruto shakes his head no. I smirk and throw a kunai at 'Naruto'. He jumps out of the way. _Naruto wouldn't have dodged like that._

"What are you doing?!" He shouts.

I ready myself, "Now we have someone who is good enough to dodge."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Sakura yells. "Naruto said the password correctly."

"That's why we have a problem." I explain.

"Huh?"

"Do you think he could remember such a long password?" I respond. "If I asked 'What's the password', what do you think he would have said?"

Sudden realization hits Sakura, "Sorry I forgot."

"Also his movements are different than Naruto's." I added. "Show yourself faker!" 'Naruto' grins then licks his lips.

"I see." His voice now deeper more ominous. He poofs into the guy who had the freakishly long tongue. "If you knew he was going to forget it, then why make such a long password?"

I smirk, "I knew you were eavesdropping on our conversation underground."

The guy takes off his hat. "I see...this is going to be more fun than I thought!" He licks his lips.

~Naruto's Pov~

I woke up after being blasted a long way.

"Ouch." I look up to see a giant snake!!! The snake charges but I dodge out of the way. Its tail came and tied me up! Then it swallowed me whole!

~Sasuke's Pov~

"You want my earth scroll right?" The guys asks while pulling out his scroll. "Since you have the heaven scroll." His tongue comes out and coils around the scroll. He then swallows it whole!! "Now let's begin...The fight over our scrolls...By putting our lives on the line!" He pulls down on his lower eye lid to reveal his snake like eye. My eye's widen as my death is played right in front of me. Once it was over I fell to my knees and threw up. _Who is he...?_

"Sa-sakura." I called out but I got no response. I look over to her to see her crying, still shaken up pretty bad. _This isn't good! We need to run for it!_

~Naruto's Pov~

"**Let me out**!" I shout from the inside of the snake. I jab at his insides with a kunai. I pull out a rice ball. "Here try this." I throw the rice ball and it melts in just a few seconds! "It's melting." Something makes the snake rumble and I slide down even further into the snake. "No! Let me out! Let me out!"

~Sasuke's Pov~

Me and Sakura were still sitting there shaking.

"You still can't move?" The guy asks. _He's going to kill us!!! Move...Move...**Move**!_ My hand slowly made its way to my kunai holster with my heart beating in my throat. _**Move! Move! Move!**_ Slowly I pulled out a kunai and shakily stood up. The guy laughs.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asks, he starts to walk toward us while pulling out two kunai. "Relax this will end in a second. You won't have time to suffer." He throws the kunai. Before they hit I was able to stab myself in the leg, snapping me out of my fear. I grab Sakura and hide behind a tree.

~Naruto's Pov~

The snakes insides are crushing me. _Am I going to die here?_ People's faces started to appear in my head. _Iruka-sensei...Old man Hokage....Konohamaru....Kakashi-sensei...Sakura...Tomoko…Sasuke...**NO! **I refuse to die!You dumb snake! If you don't throw me up I'llmake you!_

~Sasuke's Pov~

Sakura and I are hiding behind a tree, I'm sitting against it, with my hand on the kunai that I lodged into my leg. Both Sakura and I are panting heavily.

~Naruto's Pov~

I slap two fingers together, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon the snakes insides were filling up with my clones. I made so many clones that the snake exploded! "I'm the ninja who is going to become Hokage! I can't become snake food here!"

~Sasuke's Pov~

I pulled the kunai out of my leg.

Sakura looks at the blood that is coming from my leg, "Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asks, I quickly cover her mouth so that she wouldn't give us away. _We need to run! _  
Sakura jerks my hand off of her mouth. "Sasuke a snake! A snake!" I glance over, with my Sharingan activated to see the snake charging! Sakura and I both dodged the attack. The snake wraps itself around a tree then climbs it, and charges at me ready to eat me! When I looked at the snake I saw that guy.

"Stay away from me!" I shout out in desperation, while throwing shuriken. The snake eats the shuriken then dies. I landed in a tree and started to pant heavily. My eyes widen when I saw the guy come out of the fallen snake's skin!

The guy grins, "You can't leave your guard down…even for a second. Pray needs to be alert. Always running around, in the presence of a predator!" His tongue wiggles around, and then his body then stretches like a snake and he coils around a tree and charges toward me. All of a sudden kunais and shurikens stop the guy in his tracks.

"Sorry Sasuke." Everyone looks up to see Naruto on a nearby branch arms crossed. "I forgot the password."


	24. Chapter 24: Scardy Cat

_Sorry for the wait, I went and got myself a job :D! Oh and if you haven't noticed in every chapter I've been sneaking in lyrics into the chapters, wonder if you can find them all? Please R+R and as always enjoy!  
_

* * *

~Naruto's Pov~

"Naruto don't get involved!" Sasuke shouts. "He's way above our level!"

The snake guy smirks at me, "Looks like you defeated the snake Naruto"

"Hey! Hey! So you like picking on the weak? Well the awesome Naruto Uzumaki is here!" I shout, I saw Sakura, and Sasuke, but no Tomoko. "Hey guys where is Tomoko?" All I got was some shrugs.

~Sasuke's Pov~

_Shit we are all going to be killed at this rate! We are all hurt and one of us is missing! There's only one way to get out of this_!

"Wait." I call out while deactivating my Sharingan. Everyone looks at me while I pull out our scroll from my back pocket. "I'll give you the scroll, and you let us go peacefully." I tossed the scroll around in my hands.

Naruto stares at me wide eyed, "Sasuke what are you doing?!"

"Shut up!" I snap."

The guy tilts his head back, "I see you're smart. The only hope a prey has from a predator is to hand over something else to eat, to save itself." I throw the scroll to the snake guy. Naruto jumps and grabs the scroll before the snake guy caught it.

"Don't butt in!" I shout Naruto turns around.

"Do you understand the situation you're in?!" He shouts, and then he punches me in the mouth!

"Why did you do that?!"

"I...forgot the password, so I can't make sure of this but... You're a fake Sasuke aren't you?" Naruto shouts.

I wanted to smack him upside his big head, "You idiot I am the real one!"

"**Lair**! The idiot and coward in front of me is not Sasuke I know. I don't know how strong he is, but if we give him the scroll there is no guarantee that he will leave us alone! You're the one who's scared, and who doesn't understand the situation!"

The snake guy laughs. "Naruto." He stands up then licks his lips while staring in two different directions! "You are correct! I just have to..." He pulls up his sleeve showing a mark. "...kill you all to get the scroll!" He bites his thumb and streaks blood down his arm. Naruto charges with a kunai drawn.

"Naruto stop! Run!" I shout out in attempt to stop him. The snake guy performs some hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Wind blows around and soon the snake guy is standing on top of yet another giant snake!

~Sasuke's Pov~

Naruto is on a tree branch panting heavily. _Naruto! He should have listened to me! _The snake hisses and sends its tongue out a few times, Snake guy laughs.

"How cute. What a cute prey." The snake then sends down its tail onto the branch Naruto is on shattering it.

"Naruto!" Both Sakura and I shout. Naruto is sent downward branch after branch. He hits a tree with his back then chokes out a desperate cry for help. Naruto falls toward the snake.

"Hehe finish him off." The snake guy commands. Naruto, at the last minute did a flip and kicks the snake in the nose, making the snake rumble!

~Orochimaru's Pov~

When Naruto jumped back after kicking my snake I noticed his eyes. His eyes were red with cat like slits in them. Naruto keeps punching my snake, going completely wild, until the snake repels him with his tongue. He just bounced off of a tree, and chargs toward me. I smirk, held out my hand and preformed a fire jutsu. It hits him directly and sends him through more tree branches. I thought for a second about Naruto then turned my attention to Sasuke.

I smirk, "Well let's see how well you do." My snake charges forward, but the boy freezes. His teammate with the pink hair calls out his name to snap him out of it, but its no use. Just before my snake crushes him, Naruto came back and stuck two kunai into my snake stopping him completely.

~Sakura's Pov~

All of a sudden Naruto came and stops the snake right in its tracks! _How did he do that! Amazing! _Naruto pants very heavily has he stands there for a second to catch his breath.

"Hey…" Naruto pants, "Are you hurt?" When Naruto raised his head I gasped. His eyes are blood red with cat slits in them, and the marks on his cheeks are thicker. _Is this Naruto?!_ "Scaredy Cat!" Naruto shouts at Sasuke. "The idiot and coward in front of me is not the Sasuke I know!"

The snake guys tongue wraps around Naruto's chest and lifts him up into the air! Naruto throws out a list of profanities, while snake guy brings Naruto to him. When snake guy lifts up his hand purple flames appear on his finger tips. _What's going to happen?! _Snake guy uses his tongue to lift up Naruto's shirt, and there was a strange mark on his stomach. The Snake guy slams his fingers into Naruto. Poor Naruto screams in agony.

I turn to Sasuke,"Sasuke! Hurry! Do something!" Naruto's screams end when he goes limp, and the snake guy stares at him to make sure he's really out. Then he pulls the scroll out of Naruto's kunai pouch. _Oh no! Our scroll!_ Then snake guy throws Naruto away like he's a rag doll. _No way he will survive that fall! _"Hold on!" I yell as I throw a kunai, which pins Naruto safely to a tree. My anger builds up and I turn to Sasuke. "Sasuke what's wrong with you?!" He just keeps staring off into the distance. "Okay say what you like about Naruto, but you know what? At least he's brave enough to do something!" Sasuke finally decides to blink, then he goes off to thinking time.

Sasuke closes his eyes, "No!" Sasuke shouts, and when he opened his eyes his Sharingan was activated! I smile.

"Thanks more like it." The giant snake suddenly disappears, leaving behind a ton of smoke. Snake guy crouches down and prepares to attack. Sasuke pulls out a kunai and puts it into his mouth. Then Sasuke darts off toward snake guy. The Snake Guy lifts up two fingers, and sends out an air blast! But Sasuke dodges and throws some weapons, but the guy dodges every one! When Sasuke lands he kicks and punches, but they are blocked. They just keep attacking and blocking each other for a long time.

Snake guy starts going so fast that I couldn't even see him! _He must be faster then Lee!_ Sasuke quickly performs a fire jutsu. The Snake Guy unfortunately made it out with out a scratch and tried once more to attack Sasuke. When they were apart, Sasuke took a breather and took a fighters stance. After even more fighting Sasuke was able to grab the Snake Guy and send him down head first into a branch!

Sasuke holds on tight to the guy, "I got you!" Soon Snake Guy's limbs go limp. _He did it! He beat him! _After a bit the Snake Guy turns into mud! _A clone? _Dozens of kunais fly Sasuke's way, but he was able to dodge them. Sasuke pulls out some wire and glides down the tree branches. When Sasuke landed the was hit with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Sasuke!" I call out in worry. The Snake Guy slowly walks toward Sasuke.

"Heh that was tooeasy...no fun at all. Your not living up to the Uchiha name." He sighs. "Oh well I am going to defeat you, then I'll kill you." Suddenly explosions go off behind Snake guy! _Oh I see mini bombs! Way to go Sasuke!_ Sasuke jumps up and somehow ties the Snake Guy to a tree with tons of wires. Sasuke performs the tiger hand seal, and then using the wire as a guide the powerful fire jutsu reaches Snake Guy! Almost immediately his screams of pain and agony fill the air. I took off running toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You did it!" I squeal. He breathes heavily and rests his hands on his knees. "Are you okay? Get a hold of yourself." All of a sudden I couldn't move again and I fell to the ground.

"Paralysis?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm impressed that you can use the Sharingan at your age so well." Snake Guy's voice calls out. "You live up to your name. I want you after all."

~Sasuke's Pov~

When I got a look at snake guy an area around his eye was pale white, with a different eye. The symbol on his head band changed to a Sound Village sign, and his voice got darker, **deeper**, more dangerous. _Want me?_

"You're just like your brother. Your eyes hold more potential then Itachi's." I press my teeth together. _Itachi..._

I glare up at him, "Who are you?" He flips our scroll and it lands on his palm.

"My name is Orochimaru. If you wish to see me again, complete this exam as if your life depended on it." With that our scroll burns in his palms with a green flame. Sakura says something, but I didn't hear it. "In other words, you will have to defeat the three sound ninja."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura yells. "We never want to see your face again!" Orochimaru laughs.

"That's not how it works." He performs a hand seal the his neck extends like 10 feet! _What the…! _He came charging toward me and bites me in my upper shoulder! Sakura said something but I was paying attention to the searing pain in my shoulder. When he let go of my neck, his neck went back to his body. I grab my shoulder in pain. I heard Sakura demand to know what he did. "I gave him a fare well present." I fall to the ground. "Sasuke will find me, he will find me for power." With that he dissolves into the ground. Sakura tries to talk to me, but I keep screaming in pain. Eventually the pain was too much and I passed out in Sakura's arms.

~Sakura's Pov~

I shake Sasuke, "Sasuke!" _Sasuke..._ I couldn't handle it anymore and started calling out Naruto's name. Crows flew around me only freaking me out more. "I...What should I do?" I ask myself while hugging Sasuke. I created a clones. It carried Naruto while I carried Sasuke. After walking around for 5 minutes I found a tree with uprooted roots, and it provided a great shelter. I laid them down next to each other. I rest my hand on Sasuke's forehead, it was still hot, but at least his breathing was normal. I glance at Naruto, he was still out, but breathing. _Got to protect them…for once I wish Tomoko was here! Where is she?_

I took this quiet time as an advantage, and step up many traps in case an enemy came our way. Then I fell asleep. I wake up the next morning with the sun's rays shining through the bark.


	25. Chapter 25: Sakura Steps Up

_Hope everyone had a great St. Patty's Day! Please R+R and as always enjoy!_

* * *

~Kazuma's Pov~

"**Hold** her down!" Arashi yells at Kiki and me, "The sealing process is almost over!" Tomoko's body jerks around as Daisuke uncontrollably wines. _I'm going to kill her teammates!_

~Sakura's Pov~

The next morning I spent it keeping a damp cool towel on the boy's heads. _Their fevers are going down._ My head kept nodding up and down as wonderful thoughts of sleep enter my mind. I try to shake away the drowsiness, but unwillingly my eyes close. After a nightmare about that Orochimaru guy my eyes instantly shot wide open; I look around. _My traps are still set._ My heart leaps into my throat when I hear rustling in a bush. Slowly and with a kunai I turn to face the sound. Instantly I sweat drop at my own paranoia. _A squirrel..._

"Don't scare me like that little guy." I warn, suddenly he starts to run toward me. So I throw my kunai to stop him just before he hit one of my traps. Scared he scurries off. An hour later I started to doze off again.

Instantly I was awake when I heard a male's voice, "You're not a very good look out now are you? Look almost sleeping on the job." I stand up and get into a fighting stance to see it was the Sound Ninja from earlier. "Can you wake Sasuke?" My grip on my kunai tightened. "We wish to fight him."

"What do you mean? What's your purpose here?" I ask. "I know that Orochimaru is behind this. What's that bruise on Sasuke's neck?" All of them look surprise.

The guy with spiky dark blue hair smirks, "Well know that we hear that we can't go. I'll kill this girl then I'll kill _Sasuke_."

The guy with fur on his back holds up one of his over sized sleeves, "Wait Zaku."

"What?" Zaku asks. Fur guy walks over and picks up my grass.

Fur guy shakes his head, "How unoriginal. The color of dirt says it's just been dugged up, and this grass doesn't grow here. There's no point of a trap if it isn't set up well." He tilts his head, "Let's kill them right now." I smirk as I cut a wire with my kunai. The wire releases a huge log that heads straight for the Sound Ninjas! The guy with fur on his back must have preformed a jutsu because the log shatters. "To be blunt, you have no talent."

The wind begins to pick up when someone yells, "**Leaf Whirlwind!"** Suddenly Lee is standing in front of me with a squirrel on his shoulder in his fighting stance.

Fur guy brushes his mouth from where Lee had hit him, "Who are you?"

"I am Konoha's beautiful green beast, Rock Lee!" Lee says while the wind is playing with his hair, and the squirrel's tail.

"Why are you here?" I ask confused.

"When you two are in danger I will always appear." Lee laughs while setting down the squirrel. "Hehe actually I found you thanks to this little guy."

"But right now I am your enemy."

Lee gives me his million dollar smile, "Like I said before, I will protect you with my life!"

"Oh thanks..."

The guy with fur holds up his earth scroll, "Looks like we have no other choice. Zaku I'll give Sasuke to you." He throws the scroll to Zaku. "I'll kill these two." Fur guy pulls up his sleeve revealing a weird metal thing on his arm, and then he charges. I randomly throw a kunai, and Lee reaches into the ground and pulls up a root, to block the attack.

"Your attack has a trick to it right?" Lee asks. "I won't dodge it in my normal way." Lee starts to unwrap the bandages on his arms. Fur guys charges again, Lee raises two fingers after murmuring something. "To protect someone precious to me"" Lee disappears then kicks fur guy in the jaw! Then wraps him in his bandages, and sends him head first toward the ground. Unfortunately Zaku said something then preformed a jutsu raising the ground to cushion Fur Guy's fall.

Fur guy pops out of the mound of dirt while rubbing his head, "That was a pretty good move, but I landed into the spongy ground...still hurt like hell." He lifts up his sleeve again. "Now it's my turn." Lee and I tense up; Fur Guy goes to punch Lee, but Lee dodges it. "You're fast, but we are faster." Lee falls to the ground. After Lee falls to his knees he throws up. My eyes widen when I see blood trickle down his ear. Lee grabs his left ear, while I glare at Fur Guy.

"What did you do to him?" I growl/ask. Fur guy lifts up his arm is show his arm equipment.

"My attack had a little trick to it. Just dodging it won't help. It's sound. You dodged my fist but not the sound."

"Sound?"

"You do know what sound is right?"

"Yeah it's vibrations in the air." I respond.

"Correct, hearing a sound means that your ear drums have caught the vibrations in the air. The human ear drum will shatter, from anything that's over 150 decibels. On top of that by applying shock to the semicircular canals, causes the opponent to lose their sense of balance. You won't be able to move your body well for a while. Your out-dated hand-to-hand moves won't work on us."

"It was effective at first but at last it failed. I can control supersonic sound waves and air pressure, and I'm capable of destroying even a rock." Zaku boasts. "My sound waves are different from your moves." Zaku opens his hands to reveal tubes in his palms that shoots out some air. He smirks then laughs.

Fur Guy looks at me, "**Your next**!" Fur guy starts to run toward me, but Lee stops him. Unfortunately he loses his balance, and he gets hit with Fur Guys sound wave attack. Once Lee is on the ground Fur Guy goes in for the kill, "Time to finish you off!"

"No I won't let you!" I angrily shout while throwing some weapons, which Fur Guy blocks. Everything I throw after that is blocked by Zaku's air blasts. My eyes widen when suddenly I'm grabbed by the back of my hair by the female Sound Ninja.

With a hand full of my hair she jerks my head around, "Her hair is **glossier** than mine. If you have time to care for your hair, than you have time to train." I try to squirm out of her grasp. "Hehe trying to be sexy? Zaku kill that Sasuke guy in front of this pig."

"That sounds good." Zaku replies.

"Hey now..." Fur guy starts, while I try to move.

The girl jerks my head back, "**Don't move**!" _I can't move..._ I start to cry, while my fingernails dig into the ground. _I'm...just being a burden again. I've always been protected... _Images of my team members and Lee appear in my head. _This is annoying...I thought that I wouldn't be a burden this one time, and I screw everything up. I thought it was my time to protect people precious to me._

Zaku starts to walk toward the boys, "Then let's do this..." Frozen in fear I watch as time seemed to slow down as Zaku started walking. _No...I won't let them get hurt! _I pull out a kunai.

The girl laughs, "Heh what are you going to do? You can't touch me with that." I grin and turned my head toward her.

"It's not for you." With that I slashed the kunai through my hair, cutting it to a short, choppy length, and making my headband fall seemingly in slow motion. I smiled when I saw Lee's eyes widen. When I cut my hair it sent the girl back. _I've always been acting like a grown up ninja, and I've always been saying that I loved Sasuke. And I have always lectured Naruto, saying that I was better than him. And putting down Tomoko every chance I get. But all I've been doing is watching their backs. _I slowly stand up. _Still... They have always fought to protect me. _My head band has almost reached the ground. _Lee you said you liked me, and fought with your life while protecting me. I think you taught me something. _An image of Naruto, Tomoko, Sasuke, and Lee calling my name appears in my head. _I want to become like you four. _My head band hits the ground.

~Ino's Pov~

I couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't just stand here while this Zaku guy beats the crud out of Sakura! Without thinking I grab Shikamaru and Choji and leap out of the bushes and stand protectively in front of Sakura and Lee.

Zaku tilts his head back in annoyance, "Great more of them."

"Wha..." Sakura begins, but I interrupt her.

"Sakura remember that I said that I wouldn't lose to you?"

"Ino...but why?"

Thinking on my feet I blurt out, "I'm tired of you showing off in front of Sasuke!"

"You guys are going to be sorry for budding in for something that doesn't concern you." Fur Guy says in a deadly tone. A look of fear appears on Choji's face.

"What are you guys doing?! These guys are bad news!" Choji questions.

"Don't look at me it was Ino's idea." Shika complains.

"This is suicide!"

Zaku laughs, "Heh better off a live sheep then a dead lion, huh _fatty_?" _Oh no... _I watch Choji twitch.

"Did I just hear that right? Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Huh?"

"You wanna try saying that again?"

Zaku crosses his arms, "I said it's smart to get out while you can fatty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?! I'M JUST A LITTLE BIT CHUBBY OKAY?!" Choji shouts. Choji points to Ino. "Okay **now** it's personal!"

"Good job, thanks a lot now we have to deal with him." Shika sighs.

"Don't worry it won't be for long." Zaku scoffs; I turned my head to see purple charka oozing from Sasuke.

~Sasuke's Pov~

I woke up to a surge of power. Slowly I walk out of the tree to see some Sound Ninja's Lee and his team, and Shikamaru and his team.

"It seems as if the situation has been taken out of my hands." Neji says with a grin. I activate my Sharingan and take a quick look at the black marks on my body. Then I noticed the condition that Sakura was in.

"Sakura...**who** did this to you?" She doesn't answer me. She just stares at me with a beaten, bloody, and bruised face. "Who was it? Don't worry I'm alright. It's only the power. In fact, I've never felt better." Still no answer, "Sakura, tell me, which one of these people did this to you!"

A guy with dark blue hair steps up, "That would be me." I glare at him, he seemed to be taken back from my glare.

"Ino! Hurry up and get back in your body!" Shikamaru shouts. "You don't want to get involved in this! You to Choji!" With that Ino and her team went to go hide in the bushes. I felt the marks moving further on my face.

The dark blue haired guy turns to the fur guy, "Douzu what's wrong? You're not getting cold feet are ya?"

"No! Zaku you don't understand!" Douzu shouts.

"Just watch this! I'll killthem all in one fellow swoop!" Zaku boasts. Zaku sends out some kind of air blast, but I get Sakura and Lee out of harm's way. "Heh wha'd ya know? Blew them all away!"

I appear next to him, "Not quiet!" I knock him away like he was a rag doll. I quickly perform some hand seals, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Zaku blows away the fire, but is hit with the shuriken that were hiding in the fire.

"Zaku**run**!" Douzu yells. But I grab on to Zaku's arms from behind.

I smirk loving the feeling of the power, "You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours." I press my foot down on his back and begin to pull his arms, "You seem to be very attachedto them." I let Zaku fall to the ground after I rip one of his arms out of socket. I turn to Douzo and smirk. "You're the only one left. I hope you're more interesting than your friend."

"No Stop!" Sakura yells, suddenly I felt the weight of her arms around my body. "**Don't do it**!" Sakura starts sobbing. "Stop, please." The marks slowly retreat from my body. Leaving me exhausted, so I fall on my knees. Douzo walks our way.

"You're strong Sasuke." He says while holding up his earth scroll. "You're too strong, we can't beat you." He sets down the scroll. "You take the scroll, and leave us alone." He picks up his fallen teammates. "Next time we will kill you." With that he walked away. Then Shika's team came to our aid. I look over to Naruto who was blushing in his sleep.

"Sakura's in danger...don't worry Sakura I'll save you!" Naruto says while dreaming.

"Someone should kick him and wake him up." Shika suggests. "This is a bit embarrassing." I look at my hand. _What was that? _Everyone's attention turns to Naruto starts screaming. Choji has apparently hit him upside the head with a large stick. Naruto looks around frantically.

"AHH! Everyone get down!" He shouts while hitting the deck. Everyone just stares at him. "Everyone hide! Where could he be?" Naruto stops ranting when Choji pokes him in the head.

"You really are one of a kind Naruto." Shika says in a bored tone. While Sakura was getting her hair fixed and Tenten was lecturing Lee, I felt some other presences. To my surprise Kazuma walks into the clearing while carrying Tomoko. Behind him was his team mates, a girl with blue hair that's pulled up into a pony tail and green eyes wearing a fighting kimono, and a blind, brunette guy wearing a gray shirt and black pants. Kazuma glares at me.

"Why is my sister hurt?!" He shouts.

"Hn, she should learn how to take care of herself."

The brunette turns his head to where he thought Kazuma was, "Kazuma, we are outnumbered here. Try not to start anything."

Kazuma turns to his team mate, "Arashi he...! **ARGH**!" Kazuma walks over to Naruto and carefully places his sister into his arms. "You better take care of her." The girl walks over to Sakura.

"I figured that you guys were injured or in battle and unable to come get her. So here." She places a little pink box into Sakura's hands. "Don't worry they're pain killers and antidotes if you get bit. White is pain killers while purple are the antidotes."

"Let's go now Kiki." Arashi calls. Kazuma gives one last worried look to his sister and then leaves. Daisuke sniffed us all curiously, probably looking for food.


	26. Chapter 26: Almost Cheating

_Sorry this took a bit to come out I've been playing Tales of Symphonia it's 80 hours of EPICNESS! Please R+R and as always enjoy :) Oh and when it says Mulo, it means a dead person who died unhappily and they will probably haunt that area. If I'm wrong and someone is an actual gypsy out there reading this let me know a couple things if you can :)_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

_Ugh my head… _I open my eyes to see the sky and some tree tops. I turn my head to see the boys fishing, and Sakura preparing a fire.

"Sasuke! The fires ready! I could use one of your fire balls!" Sakura calls out. Sasuke grunts then mumbles about how he has to do everything himself. Naruto jumps out of the water after Sasuke. Daisuke happily rubs against me, which I guess Sakura noticed. "Tomoko! You're up! Are you okay? You've been sleeping for a while." I sit up and instantly regret it. I felt dizzy, but I held myself up.

"Yeah…I'm okay." Sasuke walks over and starts the fire, while Naruto eyes the fish. _That Orochimaru guy said that I would never have to run again…but at what price?_ I was brought out of my thoughts by Sakura.

"Here." She drops a little white pill onto my hand. "This girl named Kiki gave them to us, you look like you have a head ache."

I smile, "Kiki and I might as well be sisters. We've known each other since both of us can remember. Was a guy named Arashi there?"

Sakura smirks, "Why Tomoko? Is he someone special?"

"N-**No**!" I look down to hide my blush.

Sasuke pokes the fire, "Four days have already passed, since the exam started."

I sigh while trying to get my fingers through my hair, "We're not going to make any records."

"We only have 24 hours left." Sakura explains. "I wonder how many other teams have made it to the tower." We sat around the fire eating the fish that we burnt. "We need to face it, there may not be any heaven scrolls left."

"That's a cheerful thought." Sasuke says while throwing down some fish bones.

"It's like you said, we only have 24 hours left, only 13 teams can pass, and that was reduced to 12 when that guy burned our heaven scroll Also there's no guarantee that the other scrolls are safe. When we split up from the others we used two days to heal ourselves."

Sasuke stands up with our water canteen in hand, "I'm going to go get some drinking water." I stand up and stretch my legs.

"I'll go too, not moving for a couple days makes you stiff." Near the river Sasuke scooped up some water, while I looked at the mark underneath my wrist band. _I wonder if Arashi was the one who put the extra seal on._

"What's that?" I jump at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Nothing that you need to be worried about." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something. I walk up close to Sasuke and I look at his shoulder to see a weird black mark. "What's this?"

"Nothing that you need to be worried about." Sasuke mocks.

I stick out my tongue at him, "So what happened after we all got separated?"

"We were attacked."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

I hesitate, but I rub the back of my head and throw on a fake smile, "I must have hit my head! I don't remember a thing!" Before anything else could happen I spotted someone by Sakura and Naruto, so I booked it. There holding Naruto's wrist was Kabuto. Kabuto quickly explains why he was there. My eye brow twitches angrily while Naruto and Sakura hang their heads in shame. _They tried to open the scrolls! Idiots!_

"That was a close one!" Kabuto smiles, "You guys really wouldn't want to have opened the scroll."

"Idiots! Why would you guys do that? We were told not to open the scrolls!" I yell.

"Sorry…" Naruto apologizes.

"Those who brake the rules, will be put into a state where the only option is to retire." Kabuto explains. "In previous exams, the scrolls had sleep-inducing inscriptions for anyone who decided to peak inside. So they'll stay in the forest until the exam ended."

Sasuke turns to Kabuto, "Your Kabuto right? What are you doing here alone?"

Kabuto raises his hands up in defense, "Its not like I was after your scroll."

"Right if you wanted it you could have taken it from Naruto just now. So are you after the heaven scroll too?" Sasuke asks.

Kabuto pulls out two scrolls, "No I already got both. A lot happened, but I was on my way to the tower to meet up with my teammates. Well nice seeing ya!" Kabuto starts to walk off.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouts, Kabuto stops and turns around. "Fight us."

Kabuto smirks, "Huh?"

I narrow my eyes at him, "No Sasuke he helped us!"

"You idiot! Do you know what your saying?" Naruto shouts.

"Are you serious?" Kabuto asks innocently.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time." Sasuke explains.

Sakura carefully takes a step, "Sasuke I don't think that's appropriate, he did just save us."

Annoyed Sasuke snaps, "**Shut up**! We don't have a choice, like I said before, this is the only way to survive in the forest!"

"Hmph, that's a lie." Kabuto says with his hands on his hips.

"Huh?" Naruto asks.

"Your not as prepared as you say you are. If you wanted to be more serious about the exams then why challenge me? You could have just attacked me instead of declaring a challenge." Kabuto pushes up his glasses. "That's what a ninja is supposed to do."

"That's deep." Naruto says with his arms crossed.

"Still I don't hate you for doing so." Kabuto admits. "That's why I'll tell you what path to take." Kabuto turns back around. "But, lets walk and talk, that fire is bound to attract animals, or other ninja."

"Wait!" Everyone turns my way. "Sit down. I'd like to thank you."

Kabuto looks at me confused, "Huh?"

"Sit down, I'll read your cards!" Quickly I shuffle my cards and after quickly explaining what to do Kabuto picks a pile of cards. I was about to begin, but Sasuke stops me.

"Tomoko! We don't have time for this! Come on!"

"Fine!" As we started to take off I took a look at his first card. _Betrayal? Either he's going to betray something or something's going to betray him. Better keep an eye on him. _After a while of hopping through trees Sasuke turns to Kabuto.

"Are you sure there's any enemies left?"

"Yes I'm sure of it. You just need to think a little to understand." Kabuto replies. "In a forest, or open area like this what do you think is the most cleverest way to fight?"

I spit out a leaf, or what I hope is a leaf out of my mouth before saying, "To stake out the finishing point, and strike there."

"Correct."

Sakura smiles, "So we just lay there, and wait! So that means we are going after teams who have both scrolls and are heading to the tower!"

Kabuto frowns, "You're not the only one thinking that. Others are going to have traps near the tower."

Naruto smirks, "So that means there's a lot of enemies waiting for us!"

"Also we need to think of collectors who are in this test." Kabuto adds in.

I raise an eye brow, "Collectors?"

"Even if the tower is close your still not safe. This situation gives birth to them. In other words if they meet an unexpected enemy, they keep extra scrolls, then they hand one over in exchange for their freedom. Or by giving friends of the same village the scroll they need, in exchange for some needed information. This can help them through the rest of the exams, or help them get rid of a strong enemy." Kabuto explains. "Collectors are very strong, and are never satisfied."

"Oh I see the reason why you came with us." Sasuke smirks, "You're afraid of them too, right?"

Kabuto laughs, "Yeah." After a couple hours the moon was up high in the sky. My feet hurt from running, and my arms hurt from holding Daisuke.

"Are we there yet?" I ask.

"There's the tower." Kabuto announces. "This is when things get cruel."

Naruto punches the air in excitement, "Alright! Let's go!"

Sakura snaps her head to one direction, "An enemy already?" I turn my head.

"There!" Naruto shouts while throwing a kunai. The kunai went into the head of a giant centipede! Sakura freaks out at the bug, while I just shrug.

"We got it, before it got us."

"Naruto, please refrain from any unnecessary careless actions, or noises ok?" Kabuto warns, "It's like holding up a big sign saying where we are."

"…Okay."

"We will hide and move slowly, as much as time allows." Kabuto says while pushing up his glasses. We all say our okays then we go hide. Kabuto camouflages himself in a tree, Sakura hides in some tall grass, Sasuke was in the water, while I was helping Naruto out because he was tied up in some vines. Once we were all together again, Kabuto closes his compass, and decides where we would be heading.

We were walking when Kabuto stops us then nods his head up, for us to see some dead ninja who fell into a trap. Naruto wanted to look through his stuff, but I smack him, "No! It is extreme bad luck to take things from the dead! This poor soul is already going to become a Mulo and we don't need them coming after us!"

"Another Akita, Gypsy tradition?" Sasuke asks, I nod my head.

Sakura looks up at the body, "A trap?"

Kabuto nods his head, "Yeah, it's going to get more intense from here on out." After walking for a bit Naruto trips over a wire, that activates a trap sending kunais toward Naruto and I! I shove Naruto to the ground and I hit the deck, waiting for the kunais to stop.

"That was close!" I said while helping Naruto up to his feet.

"That was too close Naruto." Kabuto scolds. "Try to be more careful." After that we walk even further, and Sakura falls to her knees.

"I can't go any further!" She cries out. "How long have we walked? The towers not any closer!"

I set Daisuke on the ground, "I hate to admit it but you're right Sakura, we've walked for hours, and yet it's not any closer…"

"It seems someone has given us a 'passionate welcome'. See? Look over there." Kabuto points to the centipede that Naruto killed 4 hours ago!

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen. "No way!"

Sasuke smirks, "It's genjutsu."

"So it seems." Kabuto adds. "I was tricked, some one has us walking in circles for hours in a very careful manner. We're being watched. They most likely want us to lose our strength, then attack when we are too tired to fight back."

I cross my arms, "Well were just helping them along." Kabuto frantically looks in one direction while pushing up his glasses. Soon dozens of rain ninja, wearing all black, with ties over their eyes started popping out of the trees! We all took defensive positions while we look around. _Great we're surrounded._

Naruto smirks, "This is a great handicap!" The ninjas walked toward us like zombies, as we prepare to defend ourselves.


	27. Chapter 27: Passing the Second Exam

_Hey this will be the last time that there will be an author's note before a story :) For now on any little updates will be on my profile. Please enjoy!_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Kabuto looks back at us, "There's a lot of them, and there all clones."

One of the clones laughs, "Like a mouse in a trap."

Naruto runs up and punches a clone in the gut, "Shut up!" I smirk at Naruto's eagerness, but it quickly fades when then the clone regenerates itself trapping Naruto's fist. Out of the side of the first clone came another clone! The second clone takes aim at Naruto.

Naruto tries to free his hand, but he is unsuccessful. "What's going on?" I felt a surge of chakra so I turn my head to see that Sasuke has activated his Sharingan. The clone raises his arm to attack Naruto, but Sasuke throws some shuriken and slices off its arm. The clone that still had Naruto's fist in its stomach throws a kunai at Sasuke, and for some reason he doesn't move. Running on impulse I shove Sasuke to the ground, leaving the kunai in embed itself into my left shoulder. While I held my shoulder I heard Naruto destroying the clone.

Daisuke looks at me worried, "Don't worry little guy, it barely hurts." Sasuke lays on the ground, not moving. I grit my teeth as I pull out the kunai. I do a glance over on Sasuke and nothing is wrong with him except that his bruise is glowing bright red.

Sakura shoves me out of the way and helps Sasuke sit up, "Are you okay?"

Kabuto walks over to me, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." I take off one of my sashes and before I could wrap it around my shoulder Kabuto grabs it.

"Here so it doesn't get infected." He rubs antibiotic cream on it then he dresses my shoulder. I smile in thanks.

"Since Tomoko got hurt, are these clones with flesh?" Naruto asks. "But...but clones should disappear when hit clearly. Since they don't disappear, does that make them real illusions? Which one is it?!" The clones start to advance, so Naruto pulls out a kunai, but before he could throw it Sasuke snaps out of his little world.

"It's useless...Stop!" Naruto lowers his kunai; Sasuke continues. "They are just illusions, genjutsu used by the enemy!"

"But Tomoko's wound is real!" Sakura protests.

Kabuto takes a step to observe the enemy, "No Sasuke is right. The enemy is most likely hiding somewhere. And they are attacking from somewhere else to match the clones' movements. That's why it seems like the clones are attacking us."

Naruto punches his palm, "Heh then I'll find those idiots, and beat them up!"

"**Wait** Naruto!" Kabuto warns. "We are in a situation where the real knife is hidden, and we don't know where it is! Do you understand now? It's their tactic. According to my data, those who are weak in taijutsu usually fight like this. The real enemy won't come out till we can't move at all. Listen right now only dodge the enemy's attacks." The clones send kunai after kunai at us, but we dodge most of them.

"There's no end to this!" Sakura pants.

"That's it!" Naruto slaps two of his fingers together, "Shadow Cl…"

"Don't waste your chakra, there's no point in fighting them." Kabuto interrupts.

"If we attack all of them at once, then the enemy can't attack while the clones are repairing themselves!" Naruto explains, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Instantly there are dozens of Naruto's who go off attacking the other clones.

I set Daisuke down and then I slap together two of my fingers, "Can't let Naruto have all the fun…Shadow Clone Jutsu!" My three clones and I start attacking the clones. Daisuke helps in his own way by nipping at their ankles, when you only reach up to the middle of a person's shin there isn't much you can do.

While I dodge a punch I hear Sasuke's voice, "Great now we have to fight to."

I pop out my wrist blade and slash a clone. While doing so Kabuto's voice reaches my ears, "Yeah they can't handle this alone." Night soon turns into day, and we all fall down exhausted. I started panting heavily. _Come on! They have to fall for it eventually! _Suddenly all of the clones disappeared. There stood the enemy rain ninja from before, and his teammates.

"How lucky." The guy we fought before points to Sasuke, "You, your the one who injured my left shoulder. Hehe I finally found you, you wasted our time." He holds up a kunai. "How lucky! I can get revenge!" Naruto and I smirk.

"Like a mouse in a trap." Sasuke's voice calls out.

I pat Naruto on the back, "It worked Naruto! Your plan actually worked!" We were behind the rain ninja, now. _Yes! All this time they were attacking clones! I'm surprised that Naruto could hold the jutsu that long though._

"Huh?" The guy with both eyes uncovered gasps. "That can't be! When did they?" All of our clones' poof to show that they were actually Naruto clones instead. Naruto and Sasuke decide to tell the ninja our devious plot of using Naruto's clones to pull a trick to draw them out of the shadows. Naruto falls to one knee panting.

Sasuke grins, "Naruto, you've used up too much chakra. I'll do the rest." Naruto decides otherwise and punches all three of them to the ground.

Naruto keeps his fist in the air as he pants, "I'm not going to let you take all of the good parts of this fight!"

"Pretty good." The three ninjas say at once, and then they start performing hand seals. "But we are not in an unlucky situation just yet."

The ninja with one eye covered looks up, "Time is running out. We'll show you our ninjutsu now! Hazy Cone Jutsu!" Soon there were even more clones of the enemy ninja. Sasuke warns Naruto about the tactic they have planed out. Naruto and I go charging off trying to find the real enemy ninja out of the bunch. Kabuto soon follows, but Sakura and Sasuke stay back. I was kicking a clone in the head when I hear Sasuke cry out in pain.

"Sasuke!" Sakura calls out, and then she tells him not to use the Sharingan anymore that it makes it worse. _Make what worse? _While Naruto was distracted with Sasuke a clone went in to kill Naruto with a kunai. I was able to push him out of the way, and block the enemy kunai with much difficulty.

"Naruto! No matter what you won't find the real one!" Sasuke calls out. "The real one isn't in the group." Naruto was about to get killed again, but this time Kabuto saved Naruto and received a slash to his face. Naruto gets mad and kicks all three of the real enemy ninja in the head and onto the ground.

Naruto pants, "Don't...let…your guard down."

Kabuto rubs the back of his neck, "Thanks Naruto, you saved me." While Naruto was looking for the scroll in the unconscious ninja's pockets Sakura, Sasuke, Kabuto, and myself are in our own little group recovering. Kabuto stares at Sasuke's shoulder, "How'd you get that? It's a big bruise." This made Sasuke cover it up with his hand.

"It's nothing." Sasuke says in a cold, dark voice.

Naruto laughs and holds up a heaven scroll, "I found it!"

I pick Daisuke up and place him on my shoulder, "Awesome!" Eventually we finally made it to the tower, as soon as we show up two guys wearing purple walk up to us.

"Oh it's only you." One of them says in a bored tone. "You're late Kabuto."

"Sorry I got into some trouble." Kabuto replies.

I cross my arms, "But thanks to you we got both scrolls!"

"No it's cause of your hard work." Kabuto says with a smile, and then Kabuto turns to Naruto. "Especially that last move Naruto!" This makes Naruto laugh. We say our good lucks to each other then we open the door, and walk into the tower. When we walked in there was an inscription written on the wall of a big empty room.

Naruto looks around, "No one's here."

Sasuke stops using Sakura for support, "It's okay Sakura I'm fine now."

I look at the inscription confused, "What are we supposed to do?"

Naruto scratches his head, "If you do not posses heaven…I don't understand."

"If you do not posses heaven, gain knowledge, and be prepared." I read out loud, "If you do not posses earth, run the fields, and seek strength. If you open both heaven and earth scrolls, then dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This is the secret of something, something. It shall lead you on your way."

"What does that all mean?" Naruto asks.

Sakura takes a step and squints her eyes, "It looks like there is a missing letter. It's probably referring to the scrolls. I think it's telling us to open the scrolls." Sakura takes the Heaven scroll out of Naruto's hands. _If we're wrong then we fail the test!_ Naruto and Sakura grab the edges of the scrolls, and began to open them. I stood there in anticipation, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Let's open them." Naruto says trying to ease the tension. Sakura and Naruto open up the scrolls to reveal nothing, but gibberish. _Huh? _"What's this?" Naruto asks. The scrolls start to smoke.

Suddenly the answer hits me like a ton of bricks, "Guys these are summoning scrolls! Drop them!" Naruto and Sakura nod their heads and quickly throw the scrolls; When they land they crisscross. Once the smoke clears Iruka is standing there arms crossed.

"Hi, long time no see." Iruka greets with a grin. We all stood there confused.

"What?" Sakura asks. Iruka smiles.

"Looks like you four have been through a lot of trouble."

"Why did you appear through a summoning technique Iruka?" Naruto asks.

"We Chunins welcome the examinees to the end of the second exam!" Iruka answers. "I was given the duty to pass you four a message by chance."

"What's the message Iruka?" I ask. Iruka fishes through his pocket then he pulls out a stop watch.

"You made it just in time." Iruka closes his watch then smiles at us. "Everyone, Congratulations on passing the second exam! I'd like to treat you to ramen at Ichiraku but…" Naruto interrupts by glomping Iruka, "Naruto let me finish!"

Sasuke spoke up before Iruka could continue, "I see, if we opened the scroll during the exam, Iruka what were you planning to do?" We turn to face Iruka. _What would have happened?_

"Sasuke still sharp as always. As you may have guessed, this exam was to test your mission completion ability. So if you broke the rules, and opened the scrolls…" Iruka smirks, "We were ordered to knock out the examinees until the second exam ended."

I narrow my eyes at Sakura and Naruto, "Aren't you two glad you didn't open it?"

Naruto folds his hands together then looks at the ceiling. "Kabuto thank you!"

"Oh sensei! What does the text on the wall mean?" Sakura asks while pointing to the wall. "It's not finished, we can't understand it."

"Who cares, who cares, we passed~" Naruto sings.

Iruka sweat drops, "Hehe my other mission is to tell you what this text means. This is the principal Hokage-sama wrote that you should keep in mind as a Chunin. The 'Heaven' in this text points to the head of a person. And 'Earth' points to the body. If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. That means, for example, if Naruto's weak point is his brain, he should study and prepare for his missions. And if you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. For example, if Sakura's weakness lies in strength, then she should train herself every day. If you have both Heaven and Earth attributes, any dangerous missions will become safe. It can even become easy."

"What about the missing letter?" I ask.

Iruka smiles, "It's the letter that symbolizes a Chunin." Iruka then goes on listing all of the important things a Chunin does. As soon as he was done Naruto gave him a salute. "Don't push yourselves in the Third Exam." Iruka warns. "Especially you, Naruto. I'm worried about you the…" Naruto interrupts him, and tells him about how he can take care of himself. We said our good byes to Iruka then we went into the next room, which looks like an arena.

We were gathered into rows. I searched around and saw Kiba's, Ino's, Lee's, Gaara's, Zaku's, and Kabuto's team. I smile as I saw my brother and his team standing in a row. Standing up front is the Hokage, everyone's teachers, and a few other people.

The Hokage clears his throat, "First off congratulations on passing the first two exams." I hear Shika complain, and I see Gai trying to talk to Kakashi, but Kakashi just ignores him. I look over Kiba's way only to see Akamaru fidgeting and freaking out. _What scared him?_

"The Hokage will now explain the third exam. So listen up you maggots!" Anko shouts. "Hokage-sama please do the honors."

With that the Hokage takes a couple steps then he grabs his pipe, "The third exams will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you. It's about the true purpose of this exam. Why we do a joint exam with the allied nations?" The Hokage asks, and then he goes into a lengthy discussion about each country's military power, and keeping it in check. I was too busy day dreaming about the good old days that I didn't notice the Chuunin that appeared in front of the Hokage until he speaks.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama." The guy says in a soft voice, "I, Hayate Gekkou, will explain. Everyone it's nice to meet you. Before the third exam, there is something I want you to do." Before he could say what he wanted he went into a coughing fit. _He should take some cough syrup. _When he was finished a smirk appeared on his face. _What does he want us to do?_


	28. Chapter 28: Kazuma vs Kiki

~Tomoko's Pov~

"Eh, you have to fight some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the Third Exam's main battle." Hayate explains.

Shikamaru takes a step forward, "**What**?! Preliminary matches?"

Sakura rubs the back of her neck, "Sensei, I don't understand what you mean be preliminary matches. Why can't we just start the Third Exam with the remaining examinees?"

"In this case, it must have been because the First and Second Exam were too easy, I don't know...but there are too many examinees left. According to Chunnin regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam." Hayate explains, "As previously mentioned by Hokage, there are many guests for the Third Exam, so we cannot just have a lot of matches. We are limited on time as well. So, those who aren't felling well…" Hayate starts coughing and hacking, "Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately."

"Immediately?!" Kiba yells.

Ino sighs in exhaustion then whines, "But we just got through the Second Exam!"

"What a drag." Shika complains.

Choji grabs his stomach, "What about my food?" My wrist kind of hurts so I start rubbing it.

"I forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out." Hayate adds, "So please with draw if you wish." I look over to see Sasuke grab his shoulder. _What's up with his shoulder?_ Sakura tries to get him to withdraw, but she fails I look at her confused.

"So what if he has a bum shoulder, he can still fight." I throw my hand on his back, "Buck up! Be a man!"

Sasuke winces a bit from me hitting him but he smiles, "Tomoko's right. I'm going to fight!" I look over to see Anko and Kakashi arguing about something. _I wonder what's going on._ Everyone waited and quickly a single hand is raised into the air. My eyes widen when I saw that the hand belongs to Kabuto.

"Yes?" The Hokage asks.

Kabuto rubs the back of his neck, "I'm too tired to continue!" The Hokage nods in acknowledgement.

Hayate watches as Kabuto leaves, "Then, let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be a one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly 24 people, we will have 12 matches, and the winners will advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out, or gives up. However, if I judge that the match is over, I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny, will be this." I look up to see a giant screen, "This electric bulletin board, will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match." Immediately names start to shuffle on the large screen. I stroke Daisuke as I watch names flash on the screen. _I hope that I'm not first, it would be nice to get some rest. _Soon the first two fighters were chosen.

Yoroi Akadou

vs.

Sasuke Uchiha

Hayate coughs some more. "Those whose names were displayed, step up." Sasuke leaves our line and walks up front along with his opponent, who happens to be one of Kabuto's teammates. "The first match's fighters are Yoroi Akadou and Sasuke Uchiha. Any objections?" Hayate asks. Both contenders shake their head no. "We will now begin the first match. Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there." Hayate gestures to the in door balcony. Naruto spots Kakashi, and then being his hyper self jumps up in the air.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi ignores and goes straight for Sasuke. The two mutter words to each other then separate. After that we all head up to a safe place. I lean on the railing, while looking down at the arena. Daisuke climbs up to the railing to watch also.

Hayate takes a couple steps back, "Begin." Immediately Yoroi performs seals for a jutsu. Yoroi throws some shuriken, but Sasuke deflects them with one kunai. Sasuke falls to one knee and grabs his shoulder. While Sasuke is down Yoroi went in to punch Sasuke, but Sasuke dodges then struck a kunai into the ground and kicks Yoroi's arm.

Sasuke pins down Yoroi, but Yoroi grabs Sasuke by his shirt and slowly Sasuke releases his hold on him. I raise an eyebrow confused. _Sasuke could have won by keeping him down. Why did he let go?_ Yoroi slams his arm down on Sasuke's chest, which in turn make Sasuke cry out in pain. Yoroi jumps back, while Sasuke still lays on the ground holding his chest.

Sakura's knuckles turn white against the railing, "Sasuke!" Sasuke tries to stand up but Yoroi grabs Sasuke's head. Sasuke struggles under Yoroi's grasp, but it is no use.

A light bulb appears above Sasuke's head, "Are you...stealing my chakra?"

Yoroi laughs, "You just noticed?" Sasuke lays on the ground for a moment then he must have found enough strength to kick Yoroi in the inner thigh. "Still had some strength huh? Oh well your only a guinea pig." Yoroi stands back up while Sasuke catches his breath. "Relax, I'll end this quickly." With that Yoroi charges at Sasuke, finally he stands, but he's a bit wobbly. Yoroi goes in for a grab, but Sasuke dodges.

"What's wrong? Done for already?" Yoroi taunts as Sasuke pants. Sasuke tries to round house kick Yoroi, but Yoroi jumps out of the way.

Naruto cups his hands around his mouth, "Sasuke! You call yourself Sasuke Uchiha with that?!"

I drum my fingers impatiently against the railing, "Come on! Put up a fight!" While Sasuke looks at us Yoroi runs toward him.

Yoroi pulls his fist back, "You don't have time to look the other way." Yoroi tries to grab Sasuke, but Sasuke dodges every attempt. When Sasuke has the chance he thrusts his foot into Yoroi's jaw! Quickly Sasuke jumps into the air and appears behind Yoroi. From what I could see Sasuke started to do something in the air, but he stops to grab his shoulder.

After a moment Sasuke kicks Yoroi in the side sending Yoroi head first toward the ground. Sasuke flips him one more time and then as Sasuke kicks Yoroi in the gut then he yells, "Lion Combo!" When Yoroi hit's the ground he doesn't move. Hayate walks over to Yoroi and inspects him as Sasuke slowly starts to stand up.  
Hayate turns to Sasuke, "I will stop this match now. The first match winner is Sasuke Uchiha. This means he passes the preliminary round."

With a smirk I lean over the railing a bit, "Here I thought that you were going to let him win."  
Sasuke falls down and begins to pass out, but before he could even fall an inch Kakashi poofs and stops him with his knee.

Kakashi glances away from his book for a moment to look at Sasuke, "Eh you did okay." As the medical ninjas take Yoroi away they try to take Sasuke with them.

Kakashi shakes his head no, "I'll take care of him." Kakashi leans down to Sasuke and whispers something into his ear. As they left I noticed Sasuke grabbing his shoulder.

Naruto taps me, "Tomoko?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see some sort of weird wound on Sasuke's neck during the match?"

"Y--" I was cut off by Sakura slamming her foot down onto my toes! It feels like my toes have turned into dust! I would have yelled at her, but I know when to take a hint, "Are you feeling okay? You must be seeing things Naruto."

"Now, we will begin the next match." Hayate announces. Names flash on and off the screen until two stay on the screen.

Kazuma Akita

vs

Kiki Tsubaki

"Fighters step down." Kazuma walks down nervously next to Kiki. I smile because I know that deep down Kazuma has a thing for my childhood best friend. She still has her blue hair tied up with her bangs constantly in the way of her vision. When it comes to her clothes Kiki likes to be able to move, she wears a red shirt that ties on her neck, with black half pants, black ninja shoes, gray arm sleeves, and her head band is loosely tied on her neck.

"Hey we're team mates…is this okay?" Kazuma asks. Hayate nods his head.

Kiki laughs and pulls Kazuma into a head lock, "What are you scared?"

Kazuma smirks and gets away, "No way!"

My own painful memories of training with Kiki pop into my head so I shout, "Kiki! Don't brake him!"

She smiles, "**Aw**! But that takes all the fun out of it!"

Hayate coughs to get Kiki's attention, "Fighters ready?" Both of them nod their heads. "Begin!"

Kazuma runs toward Kiki with a kunai in hand but she kart wheels out of the way and then while she was on her hands kicked the kunai out of Kazuma's hand where it lands in her mouth. Kiki flips up and throws the kunai at Kazuma. Kazuma quickly throws a shriken to block the on coming kunai.

Kiki winks, "Not bad Kazuma! But I need to finish this quickly!"

Kazuma raises an eye brow, "Why?" I wince waiting for her response. _Don't say something stupid, don't say something stupid!_

Kiki wiggles in place, "I gotta use the bathroom!" I sweat drop. _Knew it. _"Anyway…" She performs some hand seals, "Weapon Release!" In each of her hands a large broad sword appears. She lifts them up with ease.

Naruto's jaw hit's the ground, "How can she lift those?!"

"Kiki may look weak, but she has some amazing upper body strength." I respond. Kiki spins in a circle and throws one of the heavy swords at Kazuma. Kazuma dive bombs out of the way and quickly performs some hand seals.

I felt the blood drain from my face as Kazuma yells, "Ram Fire Jutsu!" As the name suggests a large amount of fire, in the shape of a ram spews out of Kazuma's mouth and charges toward Kiki. Kiki tries to hide behind the sword still in her hand, but she couldn't move it in time. The force of the blast sends Kiki away from her sword and against a wall. Kazuma runs up with a kunai and holds it to her neck.

"Stop." Hayate calls out, "Winner Kazuma Akita." Kazuma puts away the kunai and Kiki runs up the stairs to the bathroom.

After a moment she reemerges and she wags her finger at Kazuma, "Next time I won't go easy on you." Both of them return to the balcony as names flash on the screen.

Zaku Abumi

vs

Shino Aburame

Hayate calls down the fighters. Zaku's arm is bandaged up, and Shino looks pissed off.

Hayate takes a few steps back, "Begin."

Shino readies himself, "If you fight me here, you will never be able to fight again."

Zaku pulls his arm out of the sling, "Heh this arm moves, somehow. One arm is good enough for you!"

Zaku charges and tries to attack Shino, but Shino blocks it simply by raising his arm, "You can't beat me with just one arm."

Zaku's face contorts in anger, "Stop talking back! Take this Air Slicer!" Out of Zaku's arm comes a blast of air that shots Shino back.

~Kakashi's Pov~

Sasuke and I are in a back room, where I have set up a seal in my own blood, and Sasuke is in the middle of it. I finished writing the seal on Sasuke's back. "Okay. Bear with this a little. It'll be done in no time." Sasuke nods his head. I perform a series of hand seals. "Evil Suppressor!" I set my hand on the curse mark, and instantly Sasuke's screams echo through the room. As soon as the process is done Sasuke starts to pant heavily. "If that cursed seal tries to activate again, the power of the Evil Suppressor will hold it in." Sasuke looks at me. "However, Sasuke, this sealing technique utilizes your will as its main source. If you lose faith in your power and your will sways, the cursed seal will reactivate"

"So you can use sealing techniques now." Orochimaru's voice rings out. I immediately tense. "You've grown, Kakashi." I turn around in time to see Orochimaru walk out from behind a pillar. "It's been a long time, Kakashi." _Orochimaru…_


	29. Chapter 29: Sakura vs Ino

~Kakashi's Pov~

Orochimaru places his hands into his pockets, "I am sorry, but I have no business with you. But I do have business with the boy behind you."

I tense up, "Why do you want Sasuke?"

Orochimaru chuckles, "You're lucky, you've already got what you wanted." Orochimaru looks longingly at my covered eye. "You didn't have that a long time ago. That Sharingan, in you left eye." He smirks, "I want it too. Uchiha's powers that is."

"What's your purpose here?"

"I recently made the Village Hidden in the Sound mine. You understand if I just say that, right?

I immediately know what he wants, "What a worthless goal."

Orochimaru pulls out a hurt look, "Oh my...that was blunt. But to accomplish my goal I need pieces to become my legs and arms, and to accomplish things for me."

"So Sasuke is one of those pieces?"

"No, Sasuke is a supreme piece." Orochimaru responds. "The ones taking the exam right now are merely sacrifices." Orochimaru nonchalantly starts to walk towards Sasuke; he took only a couple steps before I held my arm down ready to make my lighting blade.

"Stay away from Sasuke!" The lighting blade starts to form in my palm. "Even if you are one of the legendary Sannin, I will sacrifice my life to kill you!" Orochimaru starts laughing. "What's so funny?"

"What you say and do, don't agree with each other."

"What?"

"That seal won't do you any good. He has a heart that seeks power no matter how evil it is. He possesses that kind of disposition. He is an avenger."

"So you took advantage of that. But Sasuke won't…"

"Eventually, he will seek me out." Orochimaru begins to walk away, "Seek me out for power that is. Also, you said that you could kill me? Try. That is, if you can…" With that he disappears; I start to shake all over, while beats of sweat drip down from my face. _Sacrifice my life to kill him? Am I mad? _I stand up straight and breathe a sigh of relief.

~Tomoko's Pov~

I leaned over some more to see Shino's match better. Down below Zaku is closing his hand after he delivers a powerful attack against Shino.

"Come on get up." Zaku says in a taunting way. As Shino stands up bugs start to cover him! "What kind of trick are you planning?" I look down to see bugs covering the entire floor behind Zaku. Shino lifts up his finger that has a bug perched on it.

"These guys are called Kikai Bugs. They attack their pray in groups and consume its chakra. If I attack you with this many, you will never be able to fight again. If you don't want that, give up. That's recommended. If you use that move with your left hand, I will make the bugs attack you from behind. If you use that move on the bugs, I will attack you. Either way, you cannot get through this situation." Shino lifts up to fingers like he was about to perform a jutsu, but Zaku interrupts him.

"Don't underestimate me!" Then he pulls his other arm out of its sling and points it at the bugs, "Take this!" Massive amounts of chakra start to come out of his arms, Zaku's attack is cut short as he cries out in pain, "My arms!" He shouts, and then he looks at his hands to reveal that bugs were coming out of the hole in his palm. "What the?!" Shino appears right behind Zaku.

"When I recommended you to give up, I told the bugs to block those annoying air holes with their bodies and to stay still."

Zaku glares at Shino, "Shut up!" Zaku tries to punch Shino, bur Shino back hands him. Zaku hits the ground hard, and he tries to stand back up but he is unable too.

Hayate walks over to Zaku, "It seems that the match is over. Winner, Shino Aburame."

Naruto blew my ear drums out as he congratulates Shino, I didn't have time to hit him because I heard the familiar sound of someone poofing, I already knew who it was so I barely glance over my shoulder, "Kakashi."

He rubs the back of his head, "Hey."

"Don't 'Hey' me!" Sakura scolds, "What about Sasuke? Is he all right?"

"Yes. He's asleep at the hospital right now."

Before Sakura could say anything else she was cut off by two names appearing on the screen.

Misumi Tsurugi

vs.

Kankurou

I drum my fingers on the railing _I want to fight! _Kankurou, and Kabuto's remaining teammate both walk down to the arena.

Misumi condescendingly looks at Kankurou, "Unlike Yoroi, I won't go easy on you just because you're a kid. Let me warn you. Once my move gets a hold of you, it's over. And I'll finish this quickly."

"Then…" Kankurou pulls a bandage letting a mummy like weapon fall to the ground, "I'll finish the match quickly, too."

"Begin!" Hayate announces, while both competitors glare at each other.

"I won't let you do anything!" Misumi yells as he attempts to punch Kankurou. Kankurou blocks it, but then Misumi's arm bends in an unnatural way and wraps around Kankurou's arm! Then Misumi's other arm, and legs wrap around Kankurou too!

Kankurou looking confused struggles in Misumi's grasp; Misumi laughs, "I can take my joints off their hinges and use my chakra to control my loosened body. That's why I can strangle you until your bones break." Misumi smirks out of cockiness, "Unless you give up, I will continue strangling you. I don't know what kind of tool you use, but there's no point to it if I immobilize your body like this. I can break your neck, as well. So hurry up and give up!"

Kankurou simply smirks at Misumi, "No."

"Do you want to die?"

"Idiot. You're the one who's going to die." Misumi tightens his grip until a loud crack echoes throughout the room. My eyes widen as Kankurou's head dangles on Misumi's arm.

Lee walks over to us, "His neck is broken." After silence hung in the air for a moment more cracking noises echo throughout the room. I lean forward to get a better look at Kankurou's face, it wasn't Kankurou at all! He looks like a life size__puppet!

Kankurou's puppet twists its head to face Misumi, "Now it's my turn." The puppet wraps its arms around Misumi and it begins to squeeze. The real Kankurou comes out of the wrappings that were on the puppet's back.

Sakura peers over the edge, "There's chakra coming out of his hand. That must be how he controls the puppet." Then the puppet starts to squeeze even harder.

Misumi not wanting his eyes to be squeezed out yells, "OKAY! I give up!"

"You can become softer if I break you bones." Kankurou suggests, but he makes the puppet drop his opponent.

Hayate coughs, "Since his opponent is unable to fight, the winner is Kankurou."

Naruto crosses his arms, "Two against one is unfair." He turns to Kakashi for answers. "Is that allowed? Is it, Kakashi?"

"It's not unfair. It's just a doll after all."

I place a sleeping Daisuke on top of my head, "It's a puppet technique. He controlled the doll with his chakra."

"Nothing but a tool, like a shuriken." Sakura adds. Then we watch as Misumi is carried away by the medical ninjas.

Hayate coughs, "We will now have a quick five minute brake." The moment I heard brake I dash off for the bathroom. Once I was out I bump into Kazuma.

"Hey sis!"

I smile and ruffle his hair, "So how was fighting Kiki?"

He frowns a bit, "I think she held back on me!" He smiles, "Oh well now you just have to win your fight!"

"What you don't think I'm going to?!"

Kazuma frantically waves his arms in the air, "N-No! That's not what I meant!"

I sigh and slowly I smile the way he just acted brought back memories. "Hey Kazuma, remember what I asked you before I left?"

Kazuma thinks for a moment then he snaps his finger, "Oh yeah! You said 'Kazuma when you grow up will you be the savior of the beaten and the damned?' What was that about?"

I smile, "Nothing." I ruffle his hair and I take off back to the balcony..

Soon Sakura was back too, but a pissed off look is on her face. _What happened to her? _Soon names start to scramble on the screen when two appeared Kakashi places a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"It's your turn."

Sakura Haruno

vs.

Ino Yamanaka

As the two make their way down Ino turns to Sakura, "I didn't think that I would be fighting you, Sakura, and so early on."

"Sakura! Don't lose!" Naruto yells.

Hayate simply just says begin, and with that the two girls charged. Sakura kicks, but Ino blocks. Ino punches, but Sakura blocks. It basically kept going like that until Sakura pulled out some kunais, but still Ino blocks by throwing her own kunai. _They're equally matched. _Ino somehow punches Sakura in the gut, and was going to punch her again, but she stops.

"Now that it's come it this…" Sakura says while making a fist, "I have no intention of fighting you over Sasuke."

Ino's voice cracks, "What?"

"You and Sasuke just don't match!" Sakura replies as she stands up straight, "I'm also stronger than you now. You're not even a rival!"

Ino's face contorts in anger, "Sakura! Do you know who you're talking to like that?! You crybaby!"

Naruto nervously watches the fight, "I think Sakura went too far. Ino's eyes are creeping me out!"

I flick his nose, "Don't you understand? Sakura is trying to antagonize Ino."

"Right, Naruto she doesn't want Ino to go easy on her." Kakashi adds. Then the two just continue to stare at each other some more. After a bit Sakura unties her head band, then reties on her forehead it to show that she accepts Ino as a fighter, and wishes to fight.

Ino follows Sakura's example, "I understand now, Sakura." Then the both of them charge and throw a punch, only to have their fists hit each others, and they both get slid back from the force! They both recovered, and got back to their fighting stance. Both Sakura and Ino stood there for a moment just staring at each other, then they charged. Sakura quickly creates some shadow clones.

Ino smirks, "This isn't the ninja academy's final test, you know. You think you can defeat me with such a basic technique?" Ino stops in her tracks to find the real Sakura, but Sakura is too fast, and made her two clones disappear then she punches Ino in the face sending her back.

Sakura stands tall, "If you take me as the crybaby Sakura, you're going to get hurt." Ino slowly stands up while Sakura narrows her eyes, "Come on Ino! Fight me seriously!"

Ino smiles, "Well I'm glad to hear that. I'll go at you with everything I have, as you requested."

Kakashi takes a small step forward, with his hands still in his pockets, "Sakura excels among the other rookies in basic movement done using chakra."

Naruto insulted turns to Kakashi, "She's better than me?"

"Yes. The ability to circulate chakra throughout your entire body and use it at the right time, she does it better than Sasuke." Kakashi continues, "But she started out with really good chakra control to begin with." The sound of metal hitting metal makes me turn my head back to the fight. The two girls punch each other in the face, and the force from the punches sends them both skidding across the floor. Both girls got up after panting.

"There's****no way you're as strong as me!" Ino shouts.

Sakura laughs, "There's no way a slovenly person like you, who spends too much time on her appearance and hair, is my equal."

Pissed off Ino pulls out a kunai, "Stop underestimating me!" Ino grabs her pony tail, and slices the kunai through her hair.  
Sakura grins, "You're pretty simpleminded."

Ino throws a tantrum, "SEE THAT?! **SCREW THIS**!" Then she throws her blond hair across the floor. Ino throws two fingers together. "I'm going to end this now by making you say 'I give up'!" She throws out her hands making a window shape with her fingers. I over heard Shika talking about a 'mind transfer jutsu'.

Sakura just stands there grinning, "I understand that you're in a hurry, but that's useless."

"Heh we'll see about that."

"The Mind Transfer Technique, the user releases her mind energy and hits the enemy with it to take over the opponent's mind for a few minutes." Sakura explains, and it's a good thing that she did, because I was getting kind of confused. Sakura continues, "As well as take control of the opponent's body. But that technique has a weakness. First, the mind energy that the user releases can only move in a straight line and moves slowly. Second, if the mind energy that the user releases misses the opponent, it won't return to the user for a few minutes. In addition to that, during that time the user's...your body will become like a doll and will not move at all."

Ino's voice cracks again, "So what?! You won't know until I actually try!"

Sakura prepares herself to run. "You know that if you miss, the match is over. You understand?" Sakura bursts into a sprint.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" With that Ino's body fell limp. As for Sakura she laughs.

"Nice try, Ino. It's over now." Sakura tries to walk forward, but chakra strings hold her in place I smirk. _Ino faked doing the jutsu to trick Sakura._

"You've fallen into my trap, Sakura. I've finally caught you. It's just as you guessed. I was pretending when I formed those seals. So that I could lure you into this trap. How do you like it? You can't move at all, right? It's a special rope made by running chakra through my hair. Now, the match will be over if I enter your body, and make you say 'I give up'." Ino performs her seals again, "Now...Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Once again Ino's body fell limp, but this time Sakura's posture changes.

"Nice try…Sakura…" 'Sakura' says with a chuckle.

I fold my arms, "The Mind Transfer Jutsu worked."

Lee looks at me, "Does that mean Sakura is...?"

"Yes Ino has taken over Sakura's mind. Ino is inside Sakura right now."

"And Ino is most likely going to make Sakura forfeit the match." Kakashi adds. 'Sakura' slowly raises her hand, getting the attention of Hayate.

"I, Haruno Sakura, will give…"

Naruto standing right next to me gives out an ear piercing cry, "NO! You've come a long way to get here! It's going to be a disgrace if you lose to that Sasuke-obsessed freak!" 'Sakura' starts to tremble, and she grabs her head.

Sakura now in control of her body raises a fist, "There'sno way I'm going to give up!" Sakura performs a seal, and then she falls to her knees panting.

Ino was now awake, but she is also panting, "You have two minds…? Who are you?"

"I have the strength to match my beauty." Sakura gloats. "Girls need to be strong to survive." Both Sakura and Ino stormed off toward each other, ready to punch the other's face off. When the fists met, blood splurged from their mouths, their head bands both flew off, and they hit the ground. They both tried to get up at the same time, but they both fell back down at the same time. Hayate glanced at both girls, then he made his decision.

"Both are unable to fight. Due to a double KO, no one passes through this match." Kakashi and Asuma jump down to the girls and pick them up only to set them down on the balcony.

I watch as Kakashi leans Sakura up against the wall telling her that he is proud, I smile at her, "Good job Pinky."

"Tomoko look!" Naruto shouts. I look on the screen and sure enough there's my name.

Tomoko Akita

vs.

Arashi Yoshida


	30. Chapter 30: Hitoshi Tochigi

~Naruto's Pov~

When Tomoko makes it down the stairs she waits for Arashi. Carefully he navigates the stairs and walks with Tomoko down to the fighting area. With Tomoko jingling the whole way down.

I turn to Kakashi, "Tomoko's going to win for sure!"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, "What gives you that idea?"

"Her opponent is blind! That puts him at a disadvantage!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I was about to ask him what he meant, but Hayate coughs so I drop my gaze.

"Fighters ready?" Both of them nod their heads. "Begin!"

Tomoko unties her headband from her waist and reties it on her forehead, "Just like old times huh Arashi?"

Arashi tucks his bangs in so that his headband is visible, "Yes, but you do not need to wear your sash that jingles. I don't need that handicap anymore."

Tomoko smiles, "I'll keep it on to be nice." Quickly Arashi pulls out shiriken, so Tomoko grabs Daisuke and leaps back. Once Arashi starts throwing Tomoko runs in a zigzag way, dodging the shirikens. Once she reaches him, he has ran out of shiriken. Quickly he tires to punch her but she catches it and tires to flip him over, but he punches her in the face. During this Daisuke leaps out and stands back ready to jump in and help if needed.

Tomoko is kicked sending her sliding across the floor. She stands up throws two fingers together and focuses her chakra. She takes off, faster than before, toward Arashi her sash jingling like crazy. Arashi, stands still until she is close than he throws a punch, but before he could punch her Tomoko flips in the air and lands on her hands. Once on her hands she spins her body around and kicks Arashi in the jaw. Arashi staggers back holding his jaw while Tomoko bounces on her toes back a yard or so.

Cocky Tomoko charges toward Arashi, but Arashi jumps, uses Tomoko's shoulders to push off of, and then he kicks her in the back in between the shoulder blades. Daisuke runs to Tomoko and rubs on her worryingly, but she just stands up with a smile on her face.

Arashi pants, "You've gotten better."

Tomoko blows out a mushroom sigh, "So have you Arashi."

The friendliness between them ends as Arashi begins making hand seals, Tomoko must have recognized the seals because frantically she creates three clones.

I cross my arms, "I don't see why she's so worried, he didn't even do anything."

Kakashi steps forward, "The people in the Hidden Swamp are known for their genjutsu. I'm sure Tomoko has realized this and is thinking of a way to not get caught." Arashi charges forward, but all of the Tomoko's start to run around punching Arashi every chance she got. Arashi caught one and threw his finger on her forehead, her eyes widen but then she poofs away. This continues until only the real Tomoko is left.

Arashi rushes toward Tomoko, and as she dodges she dances. As Tomoko bends to dodge Arashi, Daisuke bites Arashi. Arashi goes to swat Daisuke, but Tomoko grabs Daisuke. Tomoko straightens herself, and when she does Arashi takes this chance to jab her in the forehead. Tomoko stagers back then she goes pail white, and she starts shaking.

~Tomoko's Pov~

I stand still, caught in Arashi's genjutsu which is a room full of fire.

~Naruto's Pov~

Arashi stands there while Tomoko hugs herself shaking. Slowly Arashi begins to advance toward Tomoko, Daisuke leaps out of Tomoko's arms and growls at Arashi; Arashi doesn't stop walking, so Daisuke lunges. Arashi simply swipes Daisuke away; Arashi reaches Tomoko.

Arashi smiles as he brings up a kunai, "I win Tomoko, good fight."

Quickly I cup my hands around my mouth, "Tomoko! Snap out of it! You still have to fight you're brother!"

~Tomoko's Pov~

Naruto's words ring through my head. _That's right…I can't lose here! _Quickly I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood and instantly the flames were gone. The first thing I saw was Arashi's kunai, quickly I swing my foot up and knock him to the ground. While he was down I press the buttons on my wrist bands, making the blades pop out. As he is trying to get up I push him back down and place both blades at his throat.

Panting I smirk, "I win."

Hayate coughs, "Winner Tomoko Akita." I heard a whine next to me and after letting go of Arashi I turn to see Daisuke.

While my team mates were cheering I pick up Daisuke and kiss him on the head, "Are you hurt little guy?" Daisuke shakes his head no I smile, "We'll train harder next time." I walk over to Arashi and help him up, "Good fight."

"You to…" He pulls back out his bangs, "Good luck against Kazuma."

I put my headband back around my waist and nod my head. "Okay."

Fast Forward to the End of the Preliminaries

Once Chouji is taken out of the fighting area Hayate coughs, "That concludes the Third Exam's preliminary matches." All of us that had won stands in a line in front of Ibiki, Anko, and Hayate. With the Hokage standing alone in the back. "To those who have made it to the main matches of the Chuunin Exam's Third Exam, all but one are here, so congratulations."

I watch as Sakura asks Kakashi something, but I couldn't hear the conversation and Kakashi eventually poofs away.  
The Hokage pulls his hat down a bit and steps forward, "I will now begin the explanation for the main matches. Your main match fights will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for all of you to show off your abilities as your country's representative power. Therefore, the main matches will begin in one month."

Naruto stomps his foot ready to throw a tantrum, "We're not going to do it right here, right now?"

"The one month is a time to conduct appropriate preparations." The Hokage responds with a small smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Shika asks.

"In other words, we are going to announce to the feudal lords and head ninja of the individual countries that the preliminary matches have ended. And time is needed to gather those people for the main matches. This is also preparation time for you candidates."

"I still don't understand. Explain." Kankuro demands.

"This time is used so you can know your enemy and yourself better." The Hokage responds. "It is a time to analyze the information you have gathered during the preliminary matches. The battles we had were just like real combat situations. It has been done where both parties knew nothing of each other. But the main matches will not be like that. There are those who have revealed everything to their rivals. To make things fair, work hard and improve yourselves on your own in the next month."

~Kakashi's Pov~

I walked into Sasuke's hospital room just in time to knock the weapon that Kabuto held in his hand.

"Very nice, Kakashi. You stopped an attack that was in your blind spot. Next time though, you should have at least ten people." I then noticed the ANBU's on the ground. _The ANBU that I hired....they were killed off so easily?_

I slowly start walking toward him, "You're not a normal Genin, are you? You're a quite a guy; you noticed my presence, and took out that weapon immediately."

"It wasn't that great." He replies.

I stop, "What do you want with Sasuke? I may have to capture and interrogate you, depending on your answer."

"Can someone as lowly as you be capable of doing that?" Kabuto turns around to reveal a smirk.

"Do you want to try with that lowly person?" I ask, "You were the son of the Hidden Leaf's medical squad leader, correct? Your name is Kabuto Yakushi, isn't it?" My expression hardens, "Are you connected with Orochimaru?"

"If you capture me right now, you might not be able to prove the connection between me and Orochimaru."

I slowly start to get irritated with him beating around the bush, "Just answer my question."

"And if I say no?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here. Just answer it."

"If you let me swim around, you'll find out eventually. So can you let me go this time?"

"You sure are a selfish kid." I raise a kunai. "Don't screw around with adults, you little prick." Kabuto lifts up a bent kunai.

"Please don't act so bossy." Kabuto plays with the kunai. "I have the upper hand right now." Then he places the kunai on Sasuke's neck. The moment that his grip tightens on the kunai, I charge forward. Kabuto tries to dodge, but I knock the kunai out of his hand and kick him in the side. Then I pin him down to the ground, and grab his hair. Instantly an ANBU springs to life. _A clone..._

"I see." I create a Shadow Clone to stand in the door way blocking his way out.

"A Shadow Clone?" The 'ANBU' questions. Me and my clone started to walk toward him. Then yet another ANBU springs to life and jumps out of the window. I rush to the window only to see the man removing his mask to reveal that it is Kabuto.

I grit my teeth, "Damn it, he got away." Then the other ANBU fell to the floor dead once more, and my clone poofs away. I walk over to 'Kabuto's' body. "What a guy." _Just as I thought. A Dead Soul Jutsu, which gets a corpse's heart to beat temporarily to control it. He even manipulated the face...and he erased his body scent, muted his heartbeat, pretended to be an ANBU member he killed, and still had an escape route ready. No wonder, he was adopted be a medical squad leader. If a guy like this is under Orochimaru's command...I can't win in my current state._

~Tomoko's Pov~

The Hokage wraps up his explanation, "So, I want to let you guys go, but there is something important we must do before the main matches."

Naruto taps his foot impatiently, "What is it? I have to hurry and train!"

Don't get so hasty." The Hokage warns, "Take a piece of paper from the box that Anko is holding."

"I'll walk, so take it in turns." Anko says in her usual loud voice. Soon every one had a piece of paper.

"Okay, everyone got one?" Ibiki calls out. "Now tell me your number starting from the left." Everyone recites their numbers.

"We will now tell you the match ups for the tournament." The Hokage announces. Naruto and Shika send out shouts of protests, but everyone ignores them. "Ibiki, show the match ups." The match ups where: 1st Naruto vs. Neji, 2nd Sasuke vs. Gaara, 3rd Kankurou vs. Shino, 4th Me vs. Kazuma, 5th Shika vs. Dozu, and 6th Shika vs. Temari. _Naruto has to fight Neji…_ I quickly remember Neji and Hinata's brutal match, and Naruto's vow. Then I noticed the 5th and 6th match up. _Huh? Shika has two matches... _

Shika raises his hand, "Uhh I have a question. If it's a tournament, that means there's only one winner, right? Does that mean that only one person can be a Chuunin?"

"No, that's not how it is." The Hokage corrects, "These main matches will have judges, including me, Kazekage, as well as the feudal lords, and head ninja from the other countries, who will be potential clients. These judges will grade you by watching you in the tournament. And those who are qualified to be a Chuunin, even if they lose in the first round, will become a Chuunin."

Temari folds her arms, "So there's a possibility that everyone here can become a Chuunin?"

"Yes, but that also means that it's possible for no one to become a Chuunin." The Hokage replies, "Winning the matches in the tournament means that you are able to show off your skills more. Understand, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nods his head, "Yes."

"Well then I shall see you all in one month."

Naruto grabs my wrist and starts to drag me, "Come on let's go see Sasuke!" Daisuke holds on to me for dear sweet life.

"Ow! Naruto! Slow down!" Once we reach the receptionist desk, we found out that Sasuke couldn't have any visitors. Naruto yell out some protests until Kakashi came and hushed him up. Naruto and I walk up to him.

Naruto looks at Kakashi with expecting eyes, "Hey! Hey! Kakashi!"

"I knew you would come to me. Don't worry I found someone to supervise your training."

I raise an eye brow, "What? You're not going to train us?"

"Sorry, but I have something else that I need to do, so I can't watch you." Kakashi replies.

Naruto points an accusing finger, "You're going to train Sasuke aren't you?"

Kakashi shoves his hands into his pockets, "Don't get mad. I found better teachers for you. Tomoko." I look up to see Kakashi smiling, "Head on over to room 20 in the Academy, I have picked someone who is able to handle you for your training." With that I took off, while I was leaving I passed a guy wearing glasses, and I hear Naruto's shouts of a pervert. Eventually I reach the Academy and I enter room 20.

Inside there is a man with brown hair hanging in his face, that reached his neck in the back, and he has clam but serious pale green eyes. He wears his leaf village headband underneath his hair on his forehead, and he is wearing an outfit similar to Kakashi's. Only his vest is unzipped showing his black shirt underneath. He is slightly taller than Kakashi, but not by much.

I wave, "Hi I'm…"

He cuts me off, "Kakashi has already informed me. You are Tomoko Akita, and your pet is Daisuke."

"Okay, Mr. Know-it-all what is…"

Once again I am cut off, but this time I am cut off by a punch in the gut, "Your attitude is not appreciated." Daisuke whines as I hold my stomach, still sitting on the ground. "If you wish for this month not to be the worst you've experienced than you are going to listen to everything I say."

I stand up, "Okay…so who are you?"

He smiles, "That is more like it. A student and teacher get along better when there is respect. As for my name I am Hitoshi Tochigi."


	31. Chapter 31: Naruto Spills the Beans

~Tomoko's Pov~

I cross my arms, "Okay Hitoshi, what will the next month of training include."

"We will work on chakra control, and new stronger jutsus. But first…" He throws me a pair of slip on black shoes, "Put them on." I slip the shoes on and it felt weird to have shoes on my feet again, "No ninja should be bare foot. Also I took the liberty of viewing your match."

I proudly smile, "Yeah Arashi was a tough opponent and…"

"You would have lost if it wasn't for your little friend helping you escape the genjutsu." Now my pride is gone, "You let your feelings of protection toward Daisuke distract you from the fight, and you were caught in the enemies jutsu. Also…" He reaches over and unties my jingling sash, "This sash will not be worn any more."

I stare at my sash knowing why he took it away, "It is not practical in a mission where stealth is the objective." He nods his head at my answer; I sigh, "Well let's start training!"

"Yes, first we will go to the river."

I raise an eyebrow, "The river? Why? I don't know any water jutsus."

He starts walking toward the door, "You will see once we get there."

As we walk I place my hands behind my head, "Now I know why Kakashi picked you as my teacher."

Hitoshi raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

I smirk, "You're boring as a log! You need someone to show you how to have fun."

I stop in my tracks because I felt a finger on my forehead; I look up to see Hitoshi smiling; "Really now? You think I'm no fun?" I stand there waiting for something to happen, "There is a difference between being a fun person and being mature. During this month I will teach you that." _Great._

Eventually we make it to the river I look at Hitoshi, "So what will we be doing?"

Hitoshi starts walking toward the water, "Well Kakashi has already taught you how to climb a tree with your chakra. Now I will teach you how to walk on water." He takes a step onto the river, and the water holds him up, "Since water is a liquid the flow of chakra to your feet must be always changing." He gestures me to come, "Come on try it."

Excited I concentrate my chakra to my feet, "Okay here I go!" I take a step on the water, and I fell right in! The current started to take me away, but Hitoshi grabs my arm yanking me out.

"Try again, this time don't fall in." I try again and again but the best result that I got was being able to stay up for ten seconds. After being yanked out of the water for the sixth time I sigh. _This is going to be a long month._

Fast Forward One Day Before the Final Matches

Hitoshi told me to spend today resting, so that I wouldn't be exhausted tomorrow. While walking around I head for the hospital because I heard that every ones favorite blond was in the hospital. The women at the reception desk points me toward Naruto's room and when I get there Shikamaru is there playing a bored game. "Hey Shika, how's Naruto?"

"He sleeps a lot, maybe he's dead." I walk over and flick Naruto's nose, he twitches in his sleep.

I put on a playful smirk, "We couldn't be that lucky." Shikamaru sighs in boredom. "How long have you been here?"

Shikamaru absent minded places a wooden piece down on the board, "Maybe three hours, I came here to visit Chouji, and then I remembered Naruto was here."

Daisuke jumps onto Naruto ready for some sleep. I sit down in a chair, "Why is Chouji here?"

"He ate too much, and got sick."

I laugh, "Sounds like Chouji." Then I stop remembering that Lee was brought here to. "Shika? Is Lee okay?"

Shika crosses his arms, and looks up to the ceiling, "They said that due to his injuries, he can't be a ninja anymore."

I look down at the ground, sad "That's horrible. He was such a good fighter to." I smile remembering how Lee beat the snot out of Sasuke, "He taught Sasuke a good lesson."

Shikamaru grunts in annoyance, "How trouble some."

"What's wrong?"

"The sand is stuck." I look over to his timer, and he was right, no sand was flowing.

I turn my head to see Naruto waking up. Shika smiles, "Hey."

I wave, "Morning Sleeping Beauty."

He looks around confused, "Where am I?"

"Hospital." I respond.

"I heard you were asleep for three days straight." Shika adds.

"Three…days…**THREE DAYS**?!" Naruto shouts, while jumping on top of bed. Daisuke goes flying off the bed, but I catch him. Naruto grabs me, "Tomoko! When are the final exams?"

I shove him to make him let me go, "Tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Naruto grabs Shika by the shirt, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! I don't have time to just sleep here! Where's the pervy sage? Where is he?! I need him to watch my training!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Naruto chill out."

Naruto releases Shikamaru then scrambles to find his clothes, "Where are they? Where are they?!"

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitches, "One minute he's sleeping, the next he's causing a ruckus. Clam down!"

I shove him back down onto the bed, "Naruto calm down! It's not good to panic the day before, the exam."

Shika nods his head, "Yeah you should rest today." Naruto becomes eerily quiet.

Worried I tap his shoulder, "Naruto? Is something wrong?"

Naruto turns to me and his stomach growls, "I'm hungry."

Shika sighs, "Don't scare us like that. Oh yeah." Shika pulls up a large fruit basket. "How trouble some, I brought these for Chouji, the doctor won't let him eat them, so let's dig in."

Naruto raises an eye brow, "He was hurt that badly?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Shika corrects, "He ate too much barbeque. And his stomach isn't feeling good." Naruto starts laughing. Shika throws me, and Naruto an apple. I take a large bit out of my apple, and Daisuke takes a bite out of it to. Naruto was about to eat his, but he stops.

An evil grin appeared on his face as he laughs, "Let's eat these in front of Chouji!"

Shika smirks, "Let's go!"

I frown, "As much as I would love to see you guys torture Chouji, I want to visit Lee than go pick up a couple things." With that I went down toward Lee's room. The whole way I had an eerie feeling as I remember Lee and Gaara's match. I look into Lee's room to see a dark figure looming over him. I quickly open up the door to see that it's Gaara! He was standing there holding his head, unaware of my presence. _What's wrong with him? _

Gaara grunts in pain, I hide behind the door frame and I watch him. Daisuke out of fear clings to me for dear life. Gaara's cap to his gourd falls to the ground, and soon sand covered Lee.

I quickly run over to the bed, and start pushing sand off him, "Gaara! What the hell?!" Garra ignores me and forces more sand on Lee. I stand in front of Lee defensively, "Gaara! **Stop**!"

Gaara turns to me, "Go away." My heart races as sand begins to cover my legs. When it reaches my thigh, Gaara makes the sand move me out of the way.

Gaara walks toward Lee, "Gaara, don't hurt him." The sand reaches my neck. Daisuke runs to the top of my head.

Gaara raises his hand, "Die." My eyes widen and I start shaking. _I'm going to die here! _He begins to close his hand, but for some reason he can't! I look to see that Shikamaru and Naruto were in the room!

"Hey, you!" Naruto runs over and punches Gaara! Shikamaru yells out in pain. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Shika grabs his jaw, "Hey Naruto. I'm using my Shadow Possession Jutsu, if you hit him I get hit to."

Naruto rubs the back of his head, "Sorry!"

Still scared out of my mind I turn my head to Naruto, "Good timing."

Naruto glares at Gaara, "What were you trying to do?" When Naruto receives no answer so he balls up his fists, "Hey! What were you trying to do to Bushy Brows and Tomoko?!"

Nonchalantly Gaara answers, "I tried to kill them."

"What?!" Both Naruto and Shika ask.

"Why do you need to do that?" Shikamaru questions, "You won the match. Do you have some kind of personal grudge against him?"

Gaara stares at Shika, "No. I was going to kill him, simply because I want him dead."

Naruto looks at me, "And Tomoko?"

Garra stares at me, "She tried to stop me."

Naruto growls, "That's the most selfish thing I've ever heard!"

"You grew up in a bad environment, didn't you? You're very egocentric." Shika adds

Gaara sighs, "If you bother me, I'll kill you to."

Naruto this as a challenge, and punches the air, "Oh yeah? Try it!"

"Don't encourage him!" I growl. I try to get the sand out of my mouth,

"We know you're strong, from your match with Lee." Shika says in an all knowing tone. "But, this guy, and I are pretty strong as well. We didn't show our strongest moves in the preliminaries. Also it's two versus one here. You're at a disadvantage. If you listen to us, we can let you go. It doesn't matter if you have hostages."

"I'm only going to say this once more. If you bother me, I will kill you!" Gaara warns.

Naruto points a finger at Gaara, "You can't kill me!"

"Naruto shut up!" I yell.

"We've been telling you to stop doing that!" Shikamaru scolds, "He's as strong as a monster!"

A smug smile appears on Naruto's face, "So? I have the real thing inside of me. I won't lose to him!" _What? I'll have to ask Naruto later…If I live that long!_

Shikamaru nudges Naruto, "Don't piss him off, you idiot!"

Gaara stops to think, "A monster, eh? Then I am the same. As you said, I did not grow up in a nice environment. I took the life of a woman who was called my mother when I was born." Gaara then tells us how his father used a sealing justu on him, to make him strong.

Shika shakily responds, "To use a binding jutsu on a baby? You guys must be crazy. Heh that's not what a parent should do. What a twisted way to show love."

"Love?" Gaara asks, "Don't measure me by your values. Family? Let me tell you what kind of link I have with them." Gaara told us he thinks his family was worthless meat bags. Then he hinted on an incident that happened.

"That incident?" I ask.

Naruto raises and eyebrow, "What happened?"

Gaara closed his eyes, and then opens them to reveal his blood shot eyes, "These past six years, starting from when I was six, my father tried to assassinate me numerous times." All of us were shocked beyond belief.

"But you said that he spoiled you." Shika says trying to figure out the pot hole in Gaara's story, "So what do you mean?"

"A being that is too strong eventually becomes an embodiment of fear. Since I was born from the usage of a technique, my mind was unstable." Gaara explains, "The idiots in my village finally noticed that my emotions were unpredictable. To the Kazekage, my father, I was the village's trump card, but at the same time, I was a threat. After I turned six, it seems that they classified me as a dangerous being. I was the village's dangerous tool, but still handled with care. I am only a relic of the past they want to get rid of. So why do I exist and live? I asked myself that question, but I could not find an answer. But I need those reasons while I am still alive. Or it would be the same as me being dead."

Shika with wide eyes asks himself, "What is he talking about?!" I look over and see Naruto off in his own world.

"And this is what I concluded…" Gaara continues, "I exist to kill everyone other than me. I finally found relief inside the fear of being assassinated at any time. By killing the assassins, I was able to recognize my reason to live. I fight only for myself, and only love myself. As long as I think that other people exist to make me feel that, the world is wonderful. As long as there are people to kill in this world, to make me experience the joy of living, my existence will remain."

Soon Naruto takes a step back shaking, "Naruto?" I quickly snap my attention back to Gaara when I hear the sand move. The moment the sand went into the air, I also felt it squeeze against my body.

"Naruto!" Shika shouts, but he gets no answer. "Naruto! Hey, wake up! Oh man what a drag! **Naruto**!"

The sand was starting to cut off my air flow, "Let me feel…" Gaara begins while sending huge amount of sand at the boys.

"This is it for us!" Shika shouts. I close my eyes waiting for the end.

"Stop right there!" A voice calls out. I open my eyes to see Gai in the door way! "The main matches are tomorrow. There is no need to get hasty. Or do you want to get disqualified today?" Gaara instantly grabs his head. Soon the sand flows back into Gaara's gourd. When I was free I fall to my knees shaking.

As Gaara was about to leave he turns to us, "I will kill you guys for sure. You just wait." There was a moment of silence then Guy told us all to go home. Shika quickly left but Naruto and I were still in the room.

Naruto helps me up because I was still shaking, "Are you okay Tomoko?"

~Naruto's Pov~

Tomoko stood there for a moment just shaking. Then something…odd happened. Tomoko embraces me in a hug, "I guess I should say thanks. I thought I was a goner."

When she lets go I smile at her, "Don't worry! You may act tough, but I can see your soft side!"

She glares at me, "Don't push your luck." I was about to leave, but she stops me. "Naruto? What did you mean when you said you had a monster inside of you?"

My smile falls. _I guess I have to tell her now_. I take a breath, "Tomoko…the Nine Tailed Fox lives inside of me." She just stares at me, "You hate me now don't you?"

She shakes her head no, "How could I? It's not like you've changed. And beside it's my clans fault for bringing the demons spirits to this Earth. So I should be the one to be hated."

I smile at her, "Come on! Let's go get ramen your treat!"

"Okay!" She catches on, "Hey wait!"

I run to the ramen shop laughing the whole way.


	32. Chapter 32: Naruto vs Neji

~Tomoko's Pov~

I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon in my house. I take a deep breath, savoring the smell. Then I remembered that I hadn't been to store to buy food in two weeks. I sit up, knocking down Daisuke. _Who's in my house?!_

I walk down the hall in my dark blue pajama pants and black t-shirt with Daisuke following behind me. I poke my head around the corner to see Hitoshi in my kitchen cooking.

I raise an eyebrow, "Hitoshi, what are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Sit." Knowing what happens when I don't listen to Hitoshi I quickly sit down. He sets the scrambled eggs and bacon in front of me. Then he pours me a glass of apple juice. He sets himself a plate and then he sits down, "I don't want you to be hungry during a match. It will make you weak and put a whole month of training down the toilet." I dig in while Daisuke eats from a dish that was set out for him.

"Well, thank you."

Hitoshi stares at me intensely, "Your opponent will be Kazuma. He knows most of your moves and your weaknesses. Just remember what I taught you."

I nod my head, "I will." I smile, "Water jutsu is the best protection against fire jutsu."

Hitoshi cleans up the plates then he picks up Daisuke, "Remember, Daisuke is to stay out of the match. If Kazuma needs to he will try harming Daisuke to get you to give up." I nod my head. He smiles and places his hand on my head, "Good luck. Now let's go." We walked to the stadium and Hitoshi sent me into the fighting area. I look around to see that excluding the prompter I was the only one there!

I glare up at the stands where I knew Hitoshi was, "Damn you and your earliness!" Sighing I lean up against a tree and I fall asleep. I woke up an hour later and everyone was here, except for Naruto, Sasuke, and Dosu. _Where are they? If they're late they won't let them in!_ I stretched and then stood next to Shikamaru. After like five minutes I could feel vibrations in the ground. Out of the front gate shoots out Naruto! He lands right in front of Shikamaru and I.

Shikamaru stares at Naruto with his hands in his pockets, "What kind of entrance was that?"

I extend my hand for Naruto to take, which he does, "It was a one of a kind Naruto entrance."

Then Naruto starts to rant about the many bulls that chased him here. He stops mid rant to look around, "Huh? Where's Sasuke?"

"The Dosu guy who was supposed to fight me isn't here either." Shika adds.

"Hey you three," We all look to see the prompter for the exam. "Stop walking around. Stand up straight and show your faces to the crowd." I look up to see a full stadium, but I stop and stare at two particular people in the crowd. _Mom, Dad?! _Even if they were far away they still look the same. Mom with her bright yellow eyes with facial features to die for and strong and sturdy Dad with hair so dark that a gray hair wouldn't even think about growing on his head.

I turn my head away though when I heard the Hokage's voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chuunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the contestants that have passed the preliminaries. Please, enjoy the matches!" The crowd cheers.

The prompter turns to us, "There are some things I need to tell you before the matches." He pulls out a sheet of paper with the matches listed on it. "Look at this." The matches were still the same except for Shika having to fight two matches he only has to fight in one. "There was a little change in the match-ups. Check to see who you're going against again." _Hmm what happened to Dosu?_

Naruto raises his hand, "Hey! Hey!"

The prompter sighs in annoyance, "What?"

"Sasuke hasn't arrived yet." Naruto stares at the entrance, "What are we going to do?"

"If he doesn't come here by the time his match starts, he will lose by default." _You better come Uchiha, there's a lot of people who want to fight you._ "Listen up! Although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries, there are no rules. The match will end only and when someone dies or gives up. But if I decide that the match is over, I will stop the match. Do not argue with me over it. Got it?" Everyone nods their heads slightly, "The first match is Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Neji. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room."

Before I left I poke Naruto, "Hey, don't loose."

He smiles, "Don't worry! I intend to keep my promise to Hinata!"

Once up in the waiting room I lean on the railing to watch the fight. Naruto and Neji circle each other then glare at one another. Naruto and Neji were saying something, but I couldn't here it.

"Now, first match...Begin!" The prompter said as the crowd roared. Neji got into position with his eyes ready to go, while Naruto just stood there. It stayed like this for a couple minutes until Neji took a couple of steps, which made Naruto throw some kunai. Neji caught two of the kunai's while the other one went into a tree nearby, Naruto charges forward. I grip the railing tighter. _Naruto! No! Don't do close ranged attacks!_

Naruto goes in for a punch, but Neji blocks it like it was nothing. Naruto spins in the air, and tries to punch Neji again, but Neji moves his head to the side. Naruto sends a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which Neji blocked. Neji uses his gentle fists on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto!" I shout out as he comes rolling to the ground. He soon sits up while holding his shoulder.

Neji staring down at Naruto like he is a bug says, "Now you understand that you have no chance of winning."

Naruto slowly stands up, "That was just a test to see how strong you were." Naruto stands strong, "The real battle starts now! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Four Naruto's appear; Then the Naruto's laugh. "Heh don't act so tough!"

Neji gestures with his hand, "Come, if you wish."

The Naruto glare at Neji, "Hey! Don't underestimate me. Got it?"

Four of the five Naruto's charge at Neji, but Neji just flips over them to head for the one that didn't move. The four Naruto's invade his charge with kunai's and punches. One Naruto got so close to kicking Neji! Two Naruto's head for Neji's sides, but Neji just kicks them in the heads and they disappear. Two more Naruto's come charging in with kunai's. Only to be sent back, and destroyed. One Naruto left.

Neji said something that looks like it got Naruto all worked up._ Naruto don't let him get to you._

"So what?" Naruto shouts after a couple of seconds of not being able to hear the conversation. "I don't give up so easily! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Now there are maybe thirty Naruto's all standing in front of Neji's supposing all seeing eyes, "Let's go!" Once the clones got close enough Neji just started deflecting every one. "Why you...!" One of the clones said after being flipped. After a minute of Naruto punching and Neji blocking they both stopped.

Naruto pants, "Damn it, I can't catch him at all!"

Neji cockily smirks, "I told you that I'm not that stupid."

Neji charges toward the Naruto in the back and strikes him in the chest. Neji declares that he knew which one was the real Naruto after the others disappeared.

For some reason Naruto laughs, "I told you...not to come to conclusions on your own." Then Naruto disappears.

I search the area for Naruto; suddenly two more Naruto's jump up from behind Neji. Naruto went in for a punch, but was stopped by Neji's chakra! It was swirling around him, as he spun around deflecting Naruto. Naruto's clones were destroyed, while Naruto slid across the ground. Once some of the dust cleared I saw a crater around Neji, and Naruto trying to get back up. Naruto asks Neji what his attack was.

Neji smirks, "Did you think you had won?"

Naruto stands up and performs hand seals, "Damn you. **Don't underestimate me**!" After some puffs of smoke there were six more Naruto's, all ready to attack. The Naruto's completely surround Neji then they charge, but Neji once again blocks them all with his spiny attack.

Neji decides to let everyone in on his defense, "You are within the range of my Divination Field." Neji slides into his fighting stance and then charges for Naruto. "64 strikes!" Neji hits Naruto two times, "Two strikes!" My eyes widen as I watch Neji go all the way to 64 strikes! Naruto hits the ground, with blood trialing out of his mouth.

I grab the railing, and lean forward, "Naruto!" Shika was swearing underneath his breath next to me. Daisuke whines but keeps his eyes on the match. Neji was serious about winning, and I knew that Naruto wasn't going to give up even if it killed him.

The prompter walks over to the boys, "Well, I guess that's the end."

Naruto struggles, but Neji stands over him, "I hit all 64 chakra points in your body. You cannot stand up anymore. Mortifying, isn't it? You are on your knees against a power you cannot face, finding out how truly powerless you are. It is only an illusion that hard work makes dreams come true."

Naruto digs his nails into the dirt, "Damn it!" I gasp in surprise when Naruto shakily stands up!

Neji stands wide eyed, "This can't be...!"

Naruto lightly laughs, "I told you that I don't give up that easily."

Neji stares at Naruto, "Give up. It's going to be the same result even if you continue. I have no grudge against you."

"**Shut up**!" Naruto yells, "Even if you don't, I have one against you."

Neji raises an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" _He doesn't remember Naruto's vow to Hinata?_

Pissed Naruto glares at Neji, "Why do you have eyes that seem to say you know everything...Why did you mentally attack Hinata like that when she was trying her best!"

Neji glares at Naruto, "That has absolutely nothing to do with you."

"You ridiculed Hinata and labeled her as a dropout. The head family and branch family, I don't know what happened between them, but bastards like you who call other people dropouts will have to deal with me!"

"Very well, I will tell you since you seem to care **so** much, about the Hyuuga's fate of hatred!" Neji looks like he was going to kill Naruto right there for even thinking kindly of Hinata. Neji removes his head band to reveal a green x with two lines next to it on his forehead. He then goes on to reveal the horrible things that go on between the head family, and the branch family. Then Neji explains how his father was killed, because Hinata's father killed a ninja who was trying to kidnap her. "...And in this match, your fate was decided when I become your opponent! Your fate says that you **will** lose to me. That, I can guarantee."

Naruto still glares at Neji, "You don't know that until we actually fight!"

Kazuma walks over to me, "Your teammate he won't give up will he?"

I smile, "No he won't. Naruto's too stubborn to give up." Back down on the battlefield Neji is putting back on his head band.

Naruto watches Neji, "I don't know how tough you've had it with your Dad getting killed a long time ago, but you've got the wrong idea by using that alone to decide fate is predetermined."

Neji reactivates his Byakugan, "You are hopeless." Neji charges toward Naruto and strikes him in the chest with his palm, sending Naruto rolling on the ground. "Examiner. It's over." Neji glances at Naruto, "Heh, you dropout." As Neji is walking away, Naruto twitches.

"Don't run away…" Naruto slowly stands up! "I'm not running away. I'm not going to take back my words. That's my way of the ninja."

Neji laughs, "I've heard that somewhere."

"I won't lose to a guy like you, a coward who blames everything on fate and other crap!"

"You know nothing. Don't lecture me. People are born carrying an unchangeable fate" Neji stops for a moment, "To carry a seal that can never be removed. A guy like you will never understand what it means!"

"No…" Naruto holds his stomach, "I understand. So what about it? Stop acting cool. You're not the only special person here. Hinata, was suffering like you. She is from the head family, but she tried her best to change herself because no one would acknowledge her. That's the determination she had, and she fought you even after she was injured. That goes for you, as well. The branch family is supposed to protect the head family, not beat it to a pulp! You were trying hard to fight against fate, weren't you?!" I start to really worry when Naruto starts coughing.

"Heh, all 64 of your chakra points are closed. How are you going to fight now? You won't be able to use your chakra for a while. In the end, you are going to follow the same fate as Hinata."

Naruto agitated shouts, "**Shut up**! Stop talking as if you know everything with that Byakugan of yours!"

"Then show me if what you say is true."

"Sure, I'll beat you and prove it to you." Naruto closes his eyes, and just stands there. _What's he doing?_ Naruto puts two fingers together, and bows his head down.

"Why do you fight against your fate that hard?"

"Because, you called me a dropout." Rocks start to float up toward Naruto, while Neji activates his Byakugan. Soon visible red chakra circles around Naruto. _Is that…The Nine Tailed Foxes chakra?_ "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Every second more, and more chakra flows out of Naruto, Neji's face is full of surprise.

Kazuma stands wide eyed next to me, "Whoa!"

Once Naruto is all full on chakra he stares dead serious at Neji, "Let's begin!" Naruto's chakra was creating its own wind, sending any light object into the air! Soon the chakra disappears then when it reappears it completely engulfs Naruto! Looking refreshed Naruto brings his fist in front of him, and closes it. Naruto disappears then reappears above Neji with shuriken drawn! _When did Naruto get that fast?_

Naruto throws the shuriken only to have Neji block it, and then Neji throw them right back at him. Before they could hit though Naruto disappears out of the way! Naruto then appears next to Neji, and goes in for a punch but he misses. So they both throw kunai's at each other, only to have them deflect each other.

So in midair, both boys re-catch their kunai's and clash in the air. Once they land they both stare at each other.

"You are confident about close combat, right?" Naruto asks, and then he charges straight forward to Neji, "I don't know about the Hyuuga's fate of hatred, but if you think it's impossible, then don't do anything! After I become Hokage…" Instantly Neji spins, and both of there kunai's clashed at the same time, "...I'll change the Hyuuga clan for you!" Then an explosion occurs right where they were standing. Everyone went wide-eyed, as the whole stadium rumbles from the force of the impact. Once the smoke cleared the only thing there was two smoking holes. Neji shakily crawled out of his hole a few seconds later. I scan the area for Naruto, I eyes darted to see him lying on the ground.

Neji walks over to him with much difficulty, "Dropout boy, sorry, but this is reality." Neji pants, "This is truly the end…" Suddenly Naruto shoots out of the ground, and punches Neji in the jaw! Neji lands on the ground, while Naruto stood tall with blood dripping from his fingers from where he dug underground. The Naruto in the hole soon poofed away, to reveal the hole Naruto made so that he could sneak up from underneath; I smile. _Resourceful._ Neji lifts his head off the ground to see the hole, "You made a Shadow clone in that situation? Your favorite jutsu, eh? I was careless."

Naruto stares at Neji, "I've failed the academy finals three times. Unfortunately for me, the jutsu that was given in the finals was always, the jutsu that I hated the most. The clone jutsu was the move I sucked at. Stop complaining about fate and saying how it can't be changed. You're different from me. You aren't a dropout."

The prompter raises his hand, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." I cheer loudly along with the awe struck crowd. Neji didn't say a word as the medical ninjas took him off the field. Naruto straightens up, and blows kisses to the crowd. I sweat drop while twitching. _Over doing it, aren't we Naruto?_

Soon he rejoins us in the waiting room, I walk over and tussle his hair, "Naruto you did great!"

Naruto rubs his finger underneath his nose, "I did, didn't I?"


	33. Chapter 33: Akita vs Akita

~Tomoko's Pov~

The prompter announces Sasuke's match, but since he wasn't there yet they decided to move on to the next match. The prompter looks at us, "Shino Aburame vs. Kankurou."

Before Shino could move Kankurou leans forward, "I give up." _What?_

The prompter sighs, "Alright winner by default is Shino Aburame." The crowd boos, and Shino's easy victory. "Next match Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari."

Shikamaru leans forward, "I…"

Naruto and I grab him, "We're not letting you give up!" With a heave we toss Shika off the side down to the fighting area below, while Temari floats down on her fan. Shikamaru just lies there while the crowd throws trash at him.

Bored Temari leans on her fan, "What? You're going to give up as well?"

The crowd continues to boo, and I could almost see smoke coming out of Naruto's ears, "What is he doing? Come on Shikamaru quit fooling around!"

Temari grips her fan, "If you're not going to attack, I will!"

As Temari runs past trash, the prompter sighs, "Hey, we haven't begun the match yet!" Temari ignores him; Shika calmly pulls out two kunais. Temari leaps into the air and slams her fan where Shikamaru is, this makes dust and dirt raise up into the air. Once all the dust is gone I could see Temari, her fan partially in the ground, but Shikamaru is standing on top of the two kunais that he impaled into the wall.

He looks at Temari with his hands in his pockets, "I don't care if I can't become a Chuunin…But a man can't lose to a woman." My eye brow twitches. _Sexist bastard._ "Well, I guess I'll fight."

Temari opens her giant fan and swings it point blank, but again once the smoke cleared there is no Shikamaru only the two kunais that he was standing on. I search around and spot Shikamaru hiding behind a tree in the shaded area. Temari prepares herself by opening her fan and using it as a shield.

Suddenly out of no where I hear Ino's big mouth, "Get her Shikamaru!"

After a while Shikamaru does nothing so Naruto cups his hands around his mouth, "Damn it, get moving, Shikamaru!" I rest my head in my hands. _This is going to be a while._

Temari growing impatient sends out a huge gust of air that starts cutting the trees. We in the stands only got the high winds. Suddenly Shika's shadow comes flying out of the shadows, and rushes toward Temari! The problem though was that Temari jumped back too far so the shadow couldn't reach her.

Temari closes her fan and uses it to draw a line in the dirt, "I see. Shadow Possession…I've figured out its nature. Looks like there's a limit to how you can stretch, shrink, and transform your shadow. No matter how much you transform or stretch your shadow, you can only stretch it as much as its surface area. Isn't that right?"

Shika nervously laughs while grinning, "Correct." The two just stare at each other for a while, and then Shika makes a circle with his hands. I raise an eyebrow. _What seal is that?_ After what seemed like forever, Shika reopens his eyes and leans on his knees.

Temari smirks, "Looks like you're a bit more motivated to fight, now." She opens her fan again then swings sending a huge blast of air. Shika grabs a kunai, and runs for it. "There's no use in hiding!" Over in the trees I could faintly see Shika taking off his jacket. Once the wind comes to an end Temari starts to pant, "How much longer are you going to run? Come out already!" Then yet another large gust of wind is thrown at the trees. Once the wind cleared two kunais shot out along with Shika's shadow, but once it hit the line it didn't stop! Well it did stop, after a couple more feet.

Shika holding his fingers together watches Temari, "Good insight."

"So you were killing time to wait for the sun to set, and increase the wall shadow's line to increase your shadow's surface area. When the sun starts to set, shadows grow. Correct?"

Kankurou suddenly grabs the railing, "Temari! Above you!" I look up to see that Shika tied his shirt to a kunai, and had it float down to increase the surface area for his shadows! Temari desperately tries to jump out of the shadow's path.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Shika calls out. After much dodging on Temari's part, Shika's jacket falls and his shadow retreats, "So you've dodged this trick, too, eh?" Temari jabs her fan into the ground, and Shika's shadow retreats completely. Temari attempts to perform some seals, but for some reason she stops. "The Shadow Possession finally succeeded."

I raise an eye brow, "How did that happen?" Temari just stands there in shock.

Daisuke jumps up on the railing and pulls my attention to the hole that Naruto dug!

Shika smirks at Temari's confused disposition, "Heh, I'll show you what's behind you." Shika and Temari turn slightly. Temari gasps when she sees that Shika used Naruto's hole from earlier to make the shadow travel! "You see it now. That hole is the one Naruto dug and came out of. That's why it's connected with the hole in front of you."

"Did you use the shadow inside the tunnel of the holes to...?"

Shika interrupts Temari, "Correct." The two start walking toward each other. While walking Temari desperately tries to brake Shika's jutsu, but she is unsuccessful.

"All right!" Naruto throws his fist into the air. "Get her!"

Both of the fighters raised their hands, "I lose. I give up." My mouth fell open. _Why didn't he finish the match, he could have beaten her!_ I look around, and everyone is just as confused as I was. The crowd erupts in protest.

Temari shocked and confused stares at Shika, "W-What did you say?"

"I used up too much chakra using the Shadow Possession Jutsu so many times." Shika explains, "I can only hold you for an additional ten seconds. So, I've thought about 200 possible moves…But time's up." They both lower their hands, Temari just stands there dumbfounded. "It's too troublesome to do more. One match is good enough for me."

"Winner, Temari." The prompter announces. Shika releases his hold on Temari, and then starts to stretch.

Naruto, while complaining about how Shikamaru is an idiot, jumps off of the railing; dragging me with him. Daisuke was lucky enough to jump to Kazuma before I was too far down. Once Naruto and I land Naruto rushes over to Shika.

"**You idiot**!"

"Shut up, you super idiot." Shika says while stretching.

I walk to the boys and after giving Naruto a much needed smack across the head I turn to Shika, "Why did you give up?"

Shikamaru grins, "That's a matter of the past, now. It's all good now."

"No, it's not!" Naruto complains, "You almost won that match!"

"Put that topic aside," Shika tries to talk but Naruto just kept blabbing.

"And you gave up right before you won…" The boys just kept talking over one another.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, and then I let it go to yell at the boys, "Shut up!" They both stop.

The prompter coughs to get everyone's attention, "Next match is Tomoko Akita vs. Kazuma Akita."

Shika starts to walk away, "Come on Naruto, we can't stay here during her match."

Naruto before leaving turns to me, "Don't let him win Tomoko. Remember your promise? I don't want you to leave." He smirks, "I still have to fight you." With that he leaves.

I smirk, "Don't worry Naruto. I won't lose!"

"Hey!" I look up to see Kazuma holding up Daisuke, "Do you want me to bring him down with me sis?"

"No, leave him up there with Naruto!" I yell up.

"Okay!" Within two minutes Kazuma walks down and stands only a few feet away from me.

~Hitoshi's Pov~

I sit with my arms cross waiting for Tomoko's fight to begin. While I waited I thought about training with her.

~Flash back~

Tomoko sits on the ground stubbornly, "When are you going to teach me any new jutsus?"

I sigh, "Well I guess now that you are able to walk on water we shall move on." She looks at me expectedly, "I will teach you water jutsus."

She stands up, "Water jutsus? Why?" She begins to stroke Daisuke.

"You and I have something in common." I take off my shirt to reveal my many scars from a nasty explosion. Tomoko gasps with wide eyes, "We both dislike fire." I put back on my shirt. "So if fire is the issue we will take care of it with water. Understand?"

She nods her head and smiles, "Yes! Let's start!"

~End Flash back~

~Tomoko's Pov~

The prompter takes a couple of steps away from Kazuma and I, "Fighters ready?"

"Yes!" We both respond.

"Begin!"

Kazuma takes a fighter's stance, "I hope you're ready! I won't hold back!"

I smile, "Good I don't want you to hold back!" I start the fight by throwing multiple punches, but they are all blocked. So I try to kick him in the jaw, but Kazuma leaps back. Angry I follow him and I keep trying to punch him, but to no success. Now Kazuma begins throwing punches, and he is more successful than me. Kazuma throws a fist for my face, but I block it than I felt his foot connect with my side.

I hit the ground rolling and stand up. Quickly I make a hand seal and then following the beat of my thumping heart I start dancing.  
~Kazuma's Pov~

I watch Tomoko, confused as she starts dancing. Once she starts getting into it my vision starts to blur. _Genjutsu!_ I try to move my arms to dispel the jutsu, but they won't move! I look around me, but my vision is so blurred that I couldn't find Tomoko any more. Suddenly I feel a fist hit my jaw, I stagger back but I hold my ground. For some reason it felt like Tomoko pulled some hairs out of my head.

Then I feel a foot hit my stomach. Quickly an idea pops into my head and I bite my lip until it bleeds. Almost instantly my vision clears and I block Tomoko's punch. I kick her sending her back. I start making seals. _Sorry Tomoko, but Arashi told me that you are afraid of fire. Please don't be mad!_

~Tomoko's Pov~

I shove Kazuma's hairs into my pocket, for a worst case scenario. While I was doing this Kazuma spits out some kind of liquid from his mouth, a lot of it forms a small circle around me while some of it lands on my clothes. The smell burns my nose, my eyes widen in realization. _This is oil! _Before I could do anything I saw the flames coming out of Kazuma's mouth.

Instantly the circle is lit on fire. I stand there shaking while the flames lick my arms and legs, leaving marks and eventually making the skin start bleeding. Suddenly something that Hitoshi said popped into my head, "Don't let your fear control you." Following Hitoshi's advice I pull out a water bottle that I had hidden, and I quickly open it and fill my mouth with water.

Quickly I make hand seals. _Water style water bullet jutsu!_ Using water from my body and water from my mouth, a strong stream of water shoots out and quickly douses the fire. Keeping my chakra up I turn toward Kazuma and blast him with water, sending him back. Not giving him a chance to recover, I punch him repeatedly until he finally jumps away.

We both stop and start panting heavily. _I've got to hurry up and end this fight; I'm almost out of chakara._ Ignoring the blood flowing from the burns I pull out a stuffed doll with black button eyes and no hair.

Kazuma eyes the doll, "I've seen that somewhere before…"

I nod, "It's a jutsu Dad taught me. It's very dangerous." I pull out a straight pin and Kazuma's hairs from earlier. While attaching the hairs I watch Kazuma, "For this jutsu to work it requires a couple things. Blank doll, opponent's hair, opponent's blood, and someone without a brain." I wipe the doll on my knuckles and Kazuma's blood smears on it. Then I concentrate chakra into the doll.

Kazuma's eyes widen, "That looks like a voodoo doll!"

I smirk, "That's right." I pull out another straight pin, "Watch." I dig the needle into the dolls face making it look like the doll had a cut on its cheek. Kazuma winces as an identical cut appears on his cheek. Then I wince as a deeper one appears on my cheek, "What ever happens to this doll happens to the both of us!" Sweat drips down my face. _Anything that happens to this doll happens to the both of us; only the user gets the pain doubled._ Kazuma takes a step toward me, and I take one back. Quickly I position the needle where the dolls heart would be. "Now say that you forfeit Kazuma!"

Kazuma keeps eyeing the doll, "Tomoko stop!"

I smile, "Sorry little brother, but I refuse to go back with you I can't." I start to press the needle against the doll. Kazuma winces while I gasp. _I have to get Kazuma to give up before I kill the both of us!_ Kazuma runs forward and tries to punch me, but I kick him back. I press the needle in deeper so that the fabric is broken.

Kazuma stops and grabs his chest. I had to press my teeth together to keep from screaming. Feeling dizzy I struggle to keep my balance. Kazuma panting for breath looks at me sadly, "Tomoko, you win. I give up."

~Naruto's Pov~

The prompter nods, "Winner Tomoko Akita." I jump down, dragging Shikamaru and Daisuke with me, while Tomoko disassembles the doll.

When we got down there the medical ninjas were guiding Kazuma into a room to get patched up. I run over to Tomoko with a smile on my face, "Tomoko you won! You…Tomoko are you okay?" Tomoko is grabbing her chest where her heart is and is panting heavily; Daisuke whines worryingly while sitting on my shoulder. Before she could reply she falls forward, but Shikamaru and I catch her.

Shikamaru turns his head to the prompter, "Hey she needs help!"

Quickly the medical ninjas had her on the ground examining and naming off random things. One of them places their head to her heart and instantly picks her up, "She's in Sudden Cardiac Arrest!" With that they ran off with her into a room, shouting out orders to each other.

I start to follow them, but Shikamaru grabs my wrist, "Let them do their job. Tomoko would beat the crud out of you if she found out that you didn't finish this exam."

Reluctantly I nod my head, "Okay." I watch as a man with brown hair and green eyes appears at the door and enters it. Daisuke jumps off me and follows the man; I stare at the doors. _Tomoko you better be okay._


	34. Chapter 34: Sasuke vs Gaara

~Naruto's Pov~

The prompter has allowed Sasuke ten minutes to get here before he is disqualified, eagerly I watch the main gate, "Man, what is that idiot doing? He hasn't arrived yet?" The crowd starts roaring for Sasuke's and Garra's match, "Geez, what is Sasuke doing?" I stand there tapping my foot for a while. _Ten minutes have almost gone by, if he's not here soon…he'll lose his match! _I start to pace, "Sasuke...hurry up and come! You're in trouble if you don't!"

The prompter puts down his watch, and faces the roaring crowd, "About the final match, time is up, so…" The prompter is interrupted by falling leaves. Instantly in a small tornado, Kakahsi and Sasuke appear! I stare at Sasuke, taking in his new appearance. His hair is over grown and how he has on an all black outfit.

Kakashi rubs the back of his head, "I'm sorry we're late."

The prompter looks at Sasuke, "Name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

I smile, "Hey Sasuke." He turns to face me, "Cutting it a bit close aren't we? You almost got disqualified." The crowd erupts in cheers, "You are awfully late. I thought that you weren't going to come, because you were afraid to fight me."

Sasuke raises an eye brow, "You won first round?"

I smirk, "Of course!"

"Don't get too excited over it, idiot. What about Tomoko has she fought yet?"

I frown, "Yeah, and she won. She used some voodoo doll thing and I guess it messed with her heart."

Kakashi turns to the prompter and rubs the back of his head, "Well, um it's hard to ask this after we've entered the stage with a flashy performance, but did Sasuke get...disqualified?" Everyone turns to the prompter.

The prompter smiles, "He must have caught your habit of being late."

"So, is he...?"

"He's fine. Sasuke's match was put on hold, and he arrived just in time, so he didn't get disqualified."

"I'm glad to hear that."

I stare up at Garra, "You better not lose to that guy!"

Sasuke nods, "I know."

"Sasuke! I want to fight you, as well."

"I know."

The prompter looks up, "Gaara, come down."

Shika starts heading for the stairs, "Naruto, let's go up"

I run a head of him up the stairs, "Hey, hurry up."

Shika sighs, "In life, nothing good comes out of hurrying."

I stop in my tracks watching Garra and some two foreign ninjas.

Shika raises an eye brow, "What is it?" Shika stops when he spots Garra.

One of them crosses their arms, "Low level tournaments like this Chuunin Exam, are good for betting. Quite a few feudal lords come here for that reason."

"So, can you...lose this match?" The other one asks. The sound of Gaara's gourd cap squeaking fills the air.

"Hey, you can at least say something." The first ninja growls.

"Are you too scared to say something?" The second ninja questions. When they didn't get an answer the first ninja pull out a kunai, but suddenly Gaara's sand bursts out of his gourd. The sand shatters all of the light bulbs in the hall, Gaara just stands there with a psychotic smile on his face. The sand quickly over comes the first ninja, and crusheshim to death! The second ninja's screams fill the air as he tries to escape, but the sand soon caught him to. He spots us, "Help...!" We couldn't move. The sand drags the man to his death along with his screams.

We both stood in utter shock, unable to move out of fear. Gaara's footsteps torment us as he walks down the hall way. _Is he going to try and kill us...? _As Gaara walks down the stairs I start trembling. Once Gaara was gone, we both let out a sigh of relief, and sit on the stairs.

Shika holds his head in his hands, "If those two weren't there…"

I shake at the thought, "He would've killed us."

"I've never seen someone kill people like that without any hesitation." Shika adds. "Sasuke might have trouble with him." It stays silent for a moment, "Hey. Do you remember what he said yesterday? back then, he said, that he was going to kill us. Remember? But he didn't. He had a very good opportunity, too. We weren't even in his sight."

I punch my palm, "We aren't good enough for him right now."

Shika sighs, "The only person who can excite him is, Sasuke."

~Sasuke's Pov~

I smirk, "Lets begin." I throw two shuriken only to have them blocked by Gaara's sand. The sand took his form, it sends a large amount of sand at me, and so I jump into the air. The sand throws the shurikens, so I deflect them with my own. I go in, and kick the arms off of the sand clone.

After spinning on my hands, I hit the clone in the neck with my forearm, but it got sucked in. I punch its head, and instantly the sand clone is no more. I go in to punch him, and as expected he puts up some more sand; so using my newly obtained speed, I disappear then reappear behind him. I swing my fist back, just like Lee, and punch Gaara in the face cracking him.

"That must be the armor of sand." I whisper to myself. I gesture for Garra to come to me, "Come." After a while he didn't move or speak, which made me mad. "If you're not coming to me, I will go to you." I charge at him with insane speed, and once again appearing behind him. This time he was ready, and he sent some sand at me but I dodge it then kick him into the air. "What's wrong? Is that all you've got?" Gaara stands back up, with his sand moving around him. I take Lee's fighting position, "I'll tear down that armor of yours." Again I charge at him, but this time I circle around him and I don't stop. I kick Gaara in the chest then I grab his straps and knee him. I jump away from him so that I could take a breather. Gaara is on his hands and knees panting, soon he stands back up with a ring of sand around him. Gaara puts his index fingers together then the sand creates a ball around him.

~?'s Pov~

I appear in the room where the Tomoko is being treated. All of the doctors are gone and she seems to be in stable condition. I frown behind my mask. _It's a shame, right before the big match. She's already missed half of it._ I place my hand on her head and slowly green chakra flows from it.

Eventually her eyes open. She sits up and rubs her head, "Damn, that's the last time I do that."

The doors open, I turn to see Hitoshi standing there with Daisuke on his shoulder, "Who are you?" He eye balls me, "Why is an ANBU, such as you, in this room?"

I focus the chakra to my throat, disguising it, "I have a gift for medical ninjutsu. I figured I'd help this young lady before her next match."  
I turn to leave, "Wait!" I turn to see Tomoko, "Uh…thanks." She holds up her arm that has an IV in it, "I'm all better right? Can you take this out?" I nod my head and remove all of the medical equipment. As I left Hitoshi eyes me suspiciously. As I walk down the corridor I heard Tomoko's voice, "Come on! I can't miss Sasuke's match! I have to know what I'll be up against!"

~Sasuke's Pov~

I charge toward the sand ball; I try to punch the small crack it had, only to have a bunch of spikes come out and stop me. I pant as blood trickles down my face, knee, and fingers; The moment I jump back the spikes retreated. So I flash out my Sharingan. _He's using all of his sand to guard. I didn't think that the difference in sand density could make it this hard. This must be what people call an absolute defense._

~Tomoko's Pov~

I run excitedly up the stairs, I stop half way up because I needed to breathe. My heart protests this exercise. When Hitoshi catches up with me he sits me down on the stairs, "It seems that you are not yet fully recovered. Take it easy." I know he's right so I just nod my head. When we finally made it up into the stands, I see Kakashi, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouts.

"What is it?" Kakashi asks.

"Sensei, please stop this match right now!" Naruto pleads. "He's totally different from us. He's not normal!"

Ino who is sitting not too far from them raises an eye brow, "Naruto, What are you talking about?"

"He lives to kill people. Anyway, at this rate, Sasuke's going to die!" Naruto responds. I look down below to see Sasuke, and a ball of sand with a floating eye above it. "Kakashi!"

"Don't worry." Kakashi assures, "We were late for a reason."

I smile, "Sasuke won't go down that easily."

Naruto finally turns to me and give me a bone crushing hug, "Tomoko! You're okay!"

I slap him and he lets go, "Yes and I would like to stay in one piece." I notice Naruto staring at Hitoshi so I sigh, "Naruto this is Hitoshi, and he's the one who trained me this last month." I turn my head toward the match, "Now shush I'm watching the fight." Daisuke whines worryingly while rubbing up against my face.

Sasuke charges and chucks some kunai at the ball, only to have them bounce off the stone hard sand. So he appears behind the ball and dodges all of the spikes to punch it. Soon the spikes start to follow him. Anytime Sasuke gets close to the ball, he is forced to dodge numerous spikes. Sasuke does a series of back flips then he latches onto the wall, and slides very high up. He performs a series of hand seals and rests his palm on the wall.

Soon electricity starts to come out of Sasuke's hand, just like when Kakahsi fought Zabuza. Sasuke drags his arm behind him, and it takes off a good chunk of the wall! Sasuke charges downward toward Gaara, while the sound of a lot of birds chirping filled the air.

Hitoshi turns his head to Kakashi, "So you've taught him the Chidori." Kakashi nods his head. Sasuke's attack pierces through Gaara's shield. Complete and total silence fell over the crowd.

Suddenly Gaara's mortified screams pierced through the air, "**AHHH! Blood! My Blood**!" Sasuke instantly tries to pull his arm out of the dome. Once he figures out that he can't get it out Sasuke creates another Chidori. Again Gaara's screams rip through the air. Sasuke removes his arm to reveal a monstrous arm following him out.

My eyes widen, "What…What was that?" The arm slams to the ground then slides back into the dome. After a while a roar, then a growl fill the air. Once the roaring and growling was done, the dome begins to crack. Once it was completely down, I could see Gaara panting while holding his bleeding shoulder. Suddenly feathers flutter through the air. My eyes, feeling like they had weights tied to the start to close. _I'm so tired…_

I felt someone's fingers on my head, I look up to see Hitoshi, "Release." Suddenly I wasn't tired any more. _That was genjutsu!_ Quickly I do the same to Daisuke. I look around to see that everyone was falling asleep.

I turn to Hitoshi for answers, "Hitoshi what's going…" I was cut off by an explosion coming from where the Hokage sat. Some ANBU jump up to the Hokage's box, while Temari and Kankurou jump down to see Gaara. I had to squint but I could see The Kazekage jumping up out of the smoke, while holding a kunai to the Kokage's neck!

Hitoshi glares upward, "Tomoko stay near." I look around to see that we were surrounded by Sound Ninjas. I kick one back as he comes too close. I felt the adrenaline hit me like a brick, I clutch my heart. Hitoshi after knocking out a ninja makes me sit down, "I told you to take it easy."

I glare at him, "I'm not going to sit here uselessly!" I could hear Gai and Kakashi taking care of some ninja themselves.

Hitoshi rolls up his sleeve, "Than watch as part of your training." He quickly makes some seals, "Summoning jutsu!" The smoke clears and I see a venues fly trap in a pot sitting on the ground.

I raise an eye brow, "Um…"

Hitoshi makes more hand seals, "When you have earth and water based chakra, like yourself and I, you can use plant jutsu. Watch." Hitoshi chants something and then the plant starts to grow! It keeps growing, and growing until it was taller and bigger than Hitoshi! Once it was this enormous size it began gobbling up the enemy ninja!

"Whoa!"

~Kakashi's Pov~

I stand side by side with Gai, glaring at the enemy ninja, "They have quite a number of people."

"We were too careless." Gai presses his teeth together, "On top of that, they have the Hokage, Kakashi, look inside the field."

I peer into the newly made purple field, "Orochimaru!" I hear Sakura stand up, so I turn my head to see her about to be attacked. I quickly block the two ninjas who were trying to kill Sakura, "Sakura, stay like that for a moment. I'm going to decrease the amount of enemies." With that Gai and I went in full on attack mode. Soon we were back to back.

Gai steals a glance at the field, "Damn it, I'm worried about Hokage, but…"

I quickly sock a guy in the face, "Let the ANBU deal with what's going on up there. The Hokage won't lose that easily." After knocking out a couple more guys I jump back over to Sakura. "Sakura! I'm glad I taught you about illusion techniques during the survival training. You have talent in that area."

Sakura raises an eye brow, "What?"

"Dispel the genjutsu, and wake up Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto will rejoice. It's his first mission in a long time."

"Mission?"

I nod my head, "Proceed with caution. This is an A-Rank mission, just like the mission in the Land of Wave."

Sakura gives me a worried look, "What?" I quickly slash then flip a ninja who was aiming for her. "Sensei! What do you mean by an A-Rank mission in this situation? What are we supposed to do?"

"Sasuke went after Gaara of the Sand and the others. Sakura, dispel the genjutsu from Naruto and Shikamaru." I slicing my thumb, "And go after them." I think back to Sasuke's match when the arm slammed to the ground, then slid back into the sand dome.

I watch as Tomoko runs over to us, "I'll go with them." Sakura shoots her a worried look, "Don't worry I'm fine."

Sakura turns her attention back to me, "But if that's the case, I should wake up Ino and Chouji and go in a bigger group…"

"There are already many Sand and Sound ninja inside the village. Movement with more people will result in a decrease in swiftness, and it will become more difficult to conceal yourselves from the enemy." I look around, "You learned that in the patrol exercises in the Academy, correct?"

Sakura nod her head, "Oh yes! Are you going to come with us, Kakashi?"

I make hand seals, "No, I can't leave this place." I perform the summoning jutsu on some random guy's back. Soon Pakkun appears, "Pakkun here will chase after Sasuke through his scent."

Sakura stares at Pakkun with disbelief, "Our other teammate, is a puppy?"

~Tomoko's Pov~

The puppy leaps to Sakura, "Hey, little girl." He says with a small gruff voice, "Don't call me a cute puppy." _Cool a talking dog!_

"Okay Sakura." We both turn to Kakashi, "Dispel the genjutsu on the boys."

Sakura nods, "Okay." Be both run over to Naruto and Shika with Pakkun following us. Sakura taps Naruto's back, and he slowly starts to wake up.

Naruto rubs his eyes, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

I look over to see a kunai heading our way, quickly I block with my own, "Get down!" I glance at Naruto out of the corner of my eye, ready for more kunais, "We'll explain later. Just stay down for now." While I blocked kunais Sakura crawls over to Shika.

After a little bit I hear Sakura screech, "Shikamaru, you've been awake, this whole time!" I turn around to see Pakkun walking over to Shika and biting the back of Shika's leg. For a couple of seconds Shika did nothing, then he suddenly sat up while waving his leg.

"Ouch!"

Sakura points at him, "You were able to repel the genjutsu too! Why were you pretending to be asleep?"

"I don't want to get involved in this." Shika says while pulling Pakkun off his leg, "I'm not doing this." Then Shika pulls Pukkun's cheek, "I don't care about Sasuke." Pakkun then bites his hand, "Ouch!"

~Naruto's Pov~

Finally awake I look around to see all of fighting, "What's happening...?"

"Naruto behind you!" Sakura shouts, I look behind me to see a Sound ninja about to kill me! In the nick of time Gai punches him in to the wall.

The Sound Ninja stands against the wall wide eyed, "F-fast." Then he passes out.

"I'm not just fast," Then Gai finishes the job by punching him through the wall making a hole, "I'm strong too!"

Kakashi jumps over to us, "I will tell you your mission now. Once it is explained to you fully, go out through that hole. Go after Sasuke, and once you meet up with him, stop Sasuke. Once you stop him, await further orders in a safe area."

I turn to Tomoko, "What happened to Sasuke?"

Sakura grabs me, "I'll tell you while we move." Sakura, Tomoko and I jump through the hole, while Pakkun drags Shikamaru. As we were leaving I could hear Hitoshi calling for Tomoko.


	35. Chapter 35: Shikamaru Stays Behind

_I figured that I would explain here, sorry this is so short and took so long. I've been sick with mono, and haven't really had the energy to type a lot.

* * *

_

~Tomoko's Pov~

Naruto kicks off a branch, "How long will it take for us to catch up with him?"

"I don't know, he's moving pretty fast." Pakkun replies, "Hey, you guys! Increase your speed."

"What is it?" Sakura asks.

"Did you find them?" I pant.

"No. Two platoons, a total of eight people, are behind us, No I sense another one, so nine guys are coming after us."

"Already?" Shikamaru sighs, "You've got to be kidding." Pakkun jumps to the ground then stops. We stop beside him.

Naruto waves his arms in the air, "Hey! Why did you stop?"

"Be quiet, and follow me." Pakkun starts to walk backwards. "Step backwards onto your footsteps. Then it will look like our foot steps have suddenly disappeared."

Carefully I follow his example, "Even if we do this, they're going to find out what we did."

"It'll buy us time." Pakkun replies. Sakura, Shikamaru, and myself jump up in the tree.

I look down to see Naruto taking his dear sweet time, "Hey Naruto hurry up!" He quickly jumps up, and we take off again.

Pakkun sniffs the air, "This is bad. They're gaining on us even though they're looking out for any ambushes."

"Damn it. They must all be about Chuunin level." Shika adds, "If they catch up to us, we're done for."

Naruto grins, "Then we should stop and hide to ambush them!"

"If we ambush them, we'll have an advantage." Sakura says while kicking off a branch, "Even if they have two times more guys than us, it might work if we catch them off guard!"

Pakkun shakes his head, "We can't do that. They're men of the former Konoha ninja, Orochimaru. Worst case is that there is a Jounin among them."

Shika scowls, "I thought that would've worked…but it won't."

"Wait. Why?" Sakura asks, "The enemy's level doesn't matter when you're ambushing them."

"You guys sure don't understand, do you?" Shika says a little annoyed, "It's true that ambushing is a really advantageous basic tactic, but to pull it off, there are two conditions you must meet."

I raise an eye brow, "What's the conditions?"

"First, the runner must move noiselessly, and must discover the enemy first. Second, we must secure a location to catch the pursuers off guard and inflict critical damage to them, and quickly conceal ourselves in that location. Once we're able to fulfill those conditions, an ambush becomes a vial tactic." Shika explains, "If we have the ninja dog's nose, we can find their location pretty easily. As for the second condition, it seems that we're at an advantage since this is our village, and we know the terrain better. ButOrochimaru has been in Konoha before. If we're dealing with his men, that method won't work."

"So what are you trying to get at?" Naruto asks.

"The pursuers have been taught about the terrain, and have most likely gone through training for this battle. On top of that, they are all most likely ninja who have mastered the art of pursuing." Shika explains.

I sigh, "So they know how we'll act."

"Ambushing is still advantageous, but there are too many uncertain factors." Shika replies, "Furthermore, the enemy is a squadron organized specifically for this plan. As for us, we have an idiot, a female ninja who has no special traits, another female ninja whose best attack is to harm herself, a dog, a fox, and the number one coward, me. A strategy is devised by understanding the situation, and creating the best plan for that situation. So, there's only one thing we can do right now. A feint operation that looks like an ambush. One person will stay behind, set up things to look like an ambush, and stop them."

Sakura raises an eye brow, "So, play the decoy?"

"Yes." Shika confirms, "If the person can stop them, they won't be able to get the location of the other three. Then we can lose the pursuers, but the decoy will most likely, die." Everyone stops on a branch to think about who should go back, and face the ninjas. After a minute or so Shika speaks up, "So who wants to take the job? We need the dog to look for Sasuke, which means…"

I sigh, already feeling out of breath, "Okay, I'll…"

"...the only choice left is me." Shika interrupts.

I raise an eye brow, "Shikamaru?"

Naruto stares at him, "Why would you…?"

Shika sighs, "It's better than being annihilated. Also, the only guy who can pull off this decoy perfectly, and have a high chance of surviving within this group, is me." Shika flips over us then lands a couple of branches behind us. "The Shadow Possession Jutsu was originally made to stop the enemy anyway. I'll catch up with you guys later. Hurry up and go"

Naruto nods is head then throws his fist in front of himself, "We're counting on you, Shikamaru!" Shika just waves. "Sakura, Tomoko." We both nod, and we take off.

After a couple of minutes Pakkun sniffs the air once more, "Hey, the enemy is getting closer and closer."

"What?" Sakura asks.

Pakkun turns his head to Naruto, "Is he really stopping the enemy?"

"Shikamaru will be fine." Naruto assures.

Sakura looks at Naruto unsure, "He didn't run away, did he?"

"I told you! He'll be fine."

I look at him, "How so?"

"He's a foul-mouthed, and he's lazy, but he'll never betray another person. He rarely does things on his own, but when he does, he'll do it all the way." Naruto explains.

"We're going to raise our speed." Pakkun calls out. After more jumping Pakkun's head raises up. "The pursuers have stopped."

"Yes!" Naruto cheers, "He succeeded in stopping them!" * Suddenly a rumble trails it's way through the forest.

Sakura looks around after stopping on a branch, "What were those sounds?"

Pakkun jumps down onto Naruto's head, "Explosions. Most likely traps set up for Sasuke."

Sakura is instantly stricken with worry, "Is Sasuke alright?"

"Don't worry about him." I assure her while Daisuke climbed up onto my shoulder, "He won't die so easily."

~Sasuke's Pov~

After jumping a couple more branches I stop throw a kunai, and hear it hit the bark. I hop over to see the Sand Sibs. I smirk, "This is it for you all."

Kankurou adjusts Gaara, "Damn."

I play with a kunai in my hand, "Your not going anywhere now."

~Naruto's Pov~

After hearing the explosions, we decided to pick up the pace. Pakkun turns his head back to us, "Sasuke have stopped. We have a long distance between us though...this scent." Pakkun stops on a branch.

I gladly stop to catch my breath, "What's wrong?"

Sakura throws on her worried face, "Did something happen to Sasuke?"

Pakkun stares at Sakura, "I didn't notice until now, but you use the same shampoo as me." Sakura stands there in shock, I couldn't help it I cracked up laughing, "This scent is floral green, I'm sure of it!" Sakura's cloud of gloom grows larger, "But, my hair is much glossier." Pakkun boasts.

Naruto makes a fist, "Don't bring up something stupid like that in such a serious situation!"

Pakkun laughs, "I'm sorry."

Sakura stares off into space, "I use the same thing as a dog...?" As she repeats this over and over she takes off.  
Still laughing I chase after her, "Sakura wait!"

"Don't go ahead with out me!" Pakkun shouts.

~Pakkun's Pov~

We are jumping through the forest when I smell something.

"This is…" I began, but the blond brat interrupted me.

"You smell shampoo again?"

"No, it's Sasuke . There are some scents near them, as well. We've caught up."

Sakura blows out a sigh of relief, "Finally."

"They've stopped completely." I confirm, "Are they going to fight? Lets hurry!" I sniff the air some more. _What is this thing made from a clump of smells?_ "Hey! There is someone other than us after Sasuke!"

Naruto raises an eye brow, "Who?"

Tomoko speeds up and turns her head my way, "An enemy? An ally?"

"I don't know, but it's not human." I answer grimly.


	36. Chapter 36: Naruto vs Gaara

~Naruto's Pov~

Pakkun sniffs the air, then he stops on a branch, "This is bad!"

Tomoko stops next to him, "Why did you stop?"

"They're getting farther away at a rapid rate."

I gesture them to keep going, "Then we can't waste time here! Let's go after them!"

"The others are about to fight, it would be best to take a longer route to avoid them."

"Why?" I ask.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura scolds.

Tomoko turns to me, "We don't know what could happen in a combat area. There's a chance that we could be pulled into the battle, even if we don't want to."  
Pakkun jumps in a different direction, "Let's go!" We all follow him.

~Sasuke's Pov~

Gaara, now looking more like half of a monster flings me into another tree like a rag doll, "**Come on**, put up a better fight!" Pain surges through my back as it makes contact with a tree. Gaara charged for me again, but as if in slow motion Naruto suddenly appeared and kicked Gaara away! Sakura, Tomoko, Daisuke and a dog soon appear after that. Sakura rushes to me with the dog following behind her. As Naruto pants Tomoko pulls out a kunai, ready to fight.

~Tomoko's Pov~

Gaara just stands there growling at us, while Sasuke shook from the pain and tries to stand up, but with no avail.

Naruto points at Garra, "Who is that?"

"His appearance has changed, but he's that Gaara guy. Hey! I don't fight, so don't blame me for not getting involved." Pakkun explains. Sasuke struggles to try and stand up.

Garra glares at Naruto, "You...Yes, you are one of the guys I tried to kill."

Naruto looks frightened, "Let's run!" _What Naruto wants to run? Naruto NEVER wants to run._

With out warning Gaara leaps toward Sasuke and Sakura! "Die Sasuke Uchiha!" Before anyone of us had time to do anything, Sakura jumps in front of Sasuke with a kunai drawn. "**Get out of my way**!" Garra uses his sand to enlarge his hand and he slams Sakura into a tree, leaving her stuck there; she's knocked out instantly, while Garra's sand hand detaches from his body.

"**Sakura**!" Both Naruto and I shout at the same time, while Gaara grabs his head once more.

Naruto stands frozen, while I attack the sand hand that is holding Sakura in place. Daisuke's whines turned my attention to Gaara who is heading toward Sasuke with the same monstrous hand from before. I turn to face him, "Sasuke move!" He shakily just stands there, Garra is closing in quickly. With out thinking I shove Sasuke, "MOVE DAMN IT!" Suddenly I felt pressure hit my side, and then my hard bark hits my back.

Naruto catches Sasuke in the air, "Tomoko!" He sets Sasuke down somewhere safe. Sasuke stares at me.

"Damn it Uchiha, how many times you I have to save you?" I pant while trying to keep consciousness. The pressure on my chest was making it almost impossible to breathe. For some reason though something squeezed in and some of the pressure was gone. I look down to see that Daisuke struggling to stand was holding some of the sand off me with his tiny little body, "Daisuke get out of there! You'll get hurt." He growls and shakes his head no.

I jerked my head back up when Gaara laughs, "What's wrong? I thought you were going to run. Those three…what are they to the both of you?"

Naruto gains some confidence, "They're, my friends! I dare you to hurt them any more." Naruto points at Gaara, "I'll kick your ass!" The grip on us increases so much that Sakura, Daisuke, and I all cried out in pain. I look down to see that Daisuke was barely holding on, but as hard as I tried he wouldn't move.

Garra laughs again, redrawing my attention to him, "I thought that you were going to 'kick my ass'. Come!"

"Damn!" Naruto leaps toward Gaara, and tries to punch him only to be sent back, "Damn! I have to save everyone!"

"So you fight for another?" Gaara laughs, "That is why you guys are so weak. You don't need a reason to fight. Only the winner can feel the value of his existence. Now, forget about your stupid friends, and fight only for yourself." _What if Naruto does try to run?_ I struggle against the sand, only to find it constricting more and more.

"Stupid…" Naruto mutters then he looks around to all of us, "Friends?"

Gaara grins, "People who bring unnecessary emotions into battle should just die."

Naruto points at Garra, "You just keep saying what you want, I swear, I'll kick your ass!" He leaps and pulls out a kunai. Gaara grabs his head once more, but he swings his tail and hits Naruto!

"Naruto!" I yell. I look down to see that Daisuke's eyes were closed. Fearing the worst I force my hands to move _I got to get him out of this! _Slowly I push Daisuke out of the sand death trap. His little body slides down and lands on the branch. My heart starts beating again when I see his chest moving. Unfortunately now with Daisuke gone the pressure slams onto my chest, knocking the wind out of me. Quickly though I regain my breath while I watch Naruto slowly standing up. Naruto glares at Gaara while Garra cradles his head.

"What's wrong?" Garra asks after a long moment of silence, "Come! Don't you care what happens to yourprecious friends?" The grip tightens.

I look over to see Naruto performing seals. _A summoning seal? _Naruto bites his thumb then places his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Then there was a lot of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, I saw a small orange frog with black markings, I sweat drop. _Fail._

"What the? It's just a little brat." The frog squeaks out. "If you want me to do something, get me a snack."

Naruto crouches down in front of the frog, "You know! I really hate you frogs!" He yells while his voice cracks a bit.

"What'd you say? You better not disrespect amphibians!" The frog yells back; he sticks out his tongue.

Naruto gets serious again, "Actually, I don't have time to deal with this. I have to save everyone!"

"Everyone? I only fight for myself!" I look over at Gaara to see that the rest of Gaara's head has transformed. Then the rest of Gaara, except for his feet, transforms., "The sand on these women won't disappear until you defeat me. Not only that, but the sand will continue to constrict around them until they eventually die." Fear hits me like a ton of bricks. Gaara crosses his arms, "Sand Shuriken!" As the name implies shurikens covered in sand were thrown toward Naruto. Naruto quickly grabs the frog and he jumps out of the way. Though some how he got hit and is slammed into a tree and went rolling.  
Naruto hides behind a tree with the frog, I gasp at the increased pressure.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" Gaara taunts, "Are you going to fight only for yourself, or fight for another? Just love yourself, and fight. Fight only for yourself! That is what makes strong people strong! Now, fight me. What happened to your spirit? Show me your power. I will crush it!" Silence, Gaara grins, "If you don't fight me, I'll kill these women."

Naruto finally jumps out and then while in the air creates many Shadow Clones. Gaara, starts to suck in air, and to my surprise he has other mouths appear on him sucking in air as well! He exhales sending a large blast of wind at Naruto; Killing all of the clones, and sending him into a tree, "I'll play around with you so that you won't die just yet. I **can't** wait to see when you give up, abandon your friends, and run away." Gaara sends more sand shurikens at Naruto. Naruto didn't even try to dodge, and was slammed into a tree! "I'm not through yet!" Gaara throws another round of sand shurkiens leaving Naruto lying down on a branch, not moving.

"Naruto!" I call out; to my amazement Naruto slowly starts standing up.

Gaara's eyes widen, "This can't be…" Naruto stands up straight glaring, "What's wrong? You came after me, and this is what happens to you? You can't even touch me." Out of the corner of my eye I notice Naruto reaching into his weapons pouch, the sand again tightens, "You make me laugh." Naruto pulls out a kunai, and starts to wrap an explosive tag around it.

"I don't know how far I can get…" Naruto whispers, "...but I'll do as much as I can! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon there were, let's just say a lot more Naruto's. They all charge at Gaara, "I'll show you a secret combat move, the Uzumaki Naruto tackle!" Gaara smirking sends his hand out, but three Narutos purposely get hit and hold his arm still so that another Naruto can jump on a clones back and shoot himself forward.

Just as Gaara was going to hit him with his other hand, Naruto created another clone to take his place, and jumped behind Gaara. Where he made another clone so that he could kick off it, "Eat this! The move Kakashi taught me, Hidden Village of Konoha's secret master combat move.." Naruto sticks the kunai on Gaara's tail, "...**A Thousand Years of Pain**!" Gaara flings Naruto back, but at that moment the explosive tag on the kunai went off, making Gaara's ass explode! I watch as Naruto slams into Sasuke.

Once the smoke cleared, Gaara looked like one half of him was melting. I do not get to hear the conversation between Naruto and Sasuke. When I turned my head though I saw both of them standing side by side. I heard Naruto smack his fingers together, and I could feel the chakra that he was building.  
After a poof there are hundreds of Narutos!

The Naruto's smirks, "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Gaara gazes upon the sea of clone, "Why this many clones?"

"Everyone charge!" All of the Naruto's leap from where they were, and all threw some shurikens. Then they kick Gaara up into the air, with each kick they would pronounce more and more of their name. "U…zu…ma…ki. The Naruto two thousand combo!" All of the Naruto's shot down and punch Gaara! The impact made Gaara loose even more sand, and they sent him crashing into the ground! "This time let's use our legs and make it a four thousand combo!" The Naruto's call out.

"There is no way I'll lose to this guy!" Gaara shouts, and then all of a sudden he destroys all of the Naruto's then becomes like 50 feet taller! All of my attention was on the giant raccoon in front of us that I didn't notice the sand around Naruto until he yells out in surprise.

"Naruto!" Sasuke calls out, but he doubles over in pain. Soon Naruto is fully encased in sand.

I vigorously struggle against the sand trying to get out, "Naruto!"

"**Summoning Jutsu**!" The sand around Naruto bursts and Naruto rises up into the sky. Once the smoke clears I widen my eyes to see that Naruto is standing on a 50 foot tall frog!

~Naruto's Pov~

I stand on top of the Frog Boss, while doing a little pose, "I will protect them!" _My training has finally produced some results! Okay, I can win this._

"What the hell?" The Frog Boss calls out, "You again? What do you want?" The boss looks at Gaara, "That was…Shukaku of the Sand."

I smile, "Frog Boss, fight with me."

The Frog Boss blows out some smoke from his pipe, "Nope."

"WHAT?" I shout.

"Why do I have to fight that guy? That's stupid."

"Why? You said that you would make me your subordinate last time!" I start to smack the top of his head, "A boss is supposed to help a subordinate in trouble, right? Isn't that your moral code?"

"I did say that I would make you my subordinate, but we haven't had a drink together."

"That's ridiculous!" I shout while grabbing my head, "I'm not even twenty one yet! I can't drink alcohol!"

Suddenly the little frog from earlier jumps on my head, "Don't say that. Please listen to him, Pops."

I raise an eye brow, "What? Pops?"

"Why are you here, Gamakichi?" The Frog Boss demands.

"I was bored, so I came out here to play." Gamakichi responds.

"What? You're father and son?" Gamakichi ignores me, and points at Gaara.

"Anyway, that guy tried to pick on me!"

The Frog Boss narrows his eyes at Gaara, "What did you say?"

"Then this guy helped me out. He was able to fight that monster equally. This guy is pretty interesting."

"I see." The Frog Boss grabs his sword hilt, "**Kid!** I officially accept you as my subordinate. I'll show you how the moral code works in this world."

~Sasuke's Pov~

I stare at Naruto, amazed. _How did he get so…so strong_! I turn my attention to Sakura and Tomoko, the sand is still around them, and is still constricting. One good hard whack later with a kunai and Sakura limply fell. _Gaara must not be using as much chakra holding them up any more._ I carefully set Sakura down on a branch and I head for Tomoko.

Before I could hit the sand Tomoko interrupts me, "Wait! Check on…" She stops to catch her breath. "Daisuke." I ignore her and I break the sand. She flops out and I catch her before she could fall on her face. After a couple moments of coughing later, she stands on her own. She carefully picks up Daisuke and nudges him, "Hey little guy…wake up." Nothing, "Come on now, I said wake up."

I take a step, "Tomoko he's…"

She sharply turns to me, eyes watery, "Don't say it! He's just fine!" She hugs him, "Come on…come on!" She falls to her knees when she gets no response.


	37. Chapter 37: Itachi

~Sasuke's Pov~

I take a breath, "Tomoko, he's gone. We have to leave him behind and get Sakura to safety. He's just a pet. "

She stands up, still holding Daisuke, with her hair covering her eyes and I felt her open palm cross my face, "Don't you ever say that about him!" She glares at me tears falling, I was still surprised that a girl has actually smacked me, "He's gotten me out of a million situations before, I'm not leaving him here." A weak whine interrupts her. We both look at Daisuke to see his little chest moving up and down. A wide smile pushes her tears away, "I'll make a clone and get Sakura to safety, you get Naruto." She stares worryingly at Daisuke.

I sigh, "You know Kiba?" She nods, "His mom and sister are the best vets in the village."

She quickly creates a clone and she picks up Sakura, "I'll meet you back at the village…thanks." With that she takes off.

~Tomoko's Pov~

Using what chakra I had left I focused it to get us back home as quickly as possible. Once I got back to the destroyed village some medical ninja immediately took Sakura from me. The moment she was taken from my clones arms I make it poof away. Then I take off running, looking for Kiba. It took me a while but I found him moving some debris out of the road.

When he notices me his eyes immediately fall onto Daisuke, "What happened?"

"Kiba, can your sister or mother help him?"

Kiba stares at Daisuke, "Let's get him to my house and see what she can do." We run to his house, and an older woman with brown hair tied back walks out.

"Kiba what do we have here?"

"Mom! Can you help him?" She carefully takes him from my arms, "Yes, it will take a while though."

I do something that I hardly do to another human being I hug her, "Thank you! I'm willing to wait till he gets better."

I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Hitoshi, "I'm sorry Tomoko, but you need to come with me. You are not yet fully healed from you're battle."

"But…!"

The grip on my shoulder tightens, I shut up. Hitoshi smiles at Kiba, "Would you please find Tomoko once Daisuke is healed?" Kiba nods. "Thank you." I was suddenly being carried like a foot ball, "Time to go Tomoko."

Fast Forward a Couple Hours

I sit in the hospital bed waiting to be discharged while Sakura in the bed next to me is being healed. She wakes up just as Sasuke and Naruto walk through the door. They explain what happened for the rest of the fight as they got patched up. Once everyone was patched up we walk outside and run into Kakashi with a sleeping Daisuke on top of his head.

Numbly he hands Daisuke to me, I nod in thanks. Kakashi sadly looks at us, "I'm glad you guys were able to complete your mission."

Sakura carefully looks at the now cracked Hokage's monument, "Is the Hokage…okay?"

Kakashi turns his gaze toward the ground, "He sacrificed himself to critically wound Orochimaru, in other words he's dead." I looked at Naruto to see him completely beside himself, "His funeral is tomorrow, I expect you all there to pay your respects." With out so much as a good bye we all went our separate ways toward our homes. Once home I tuck Daisuke in, indulge in some cereal, lay out my plain black dress, and then I pass out on my bed with the window wide open.

I woke up to a gust of cold wind blowing through my window. I glance at the clock to see it was seven-forty in the morning. _Might as well get up and get ready, the funeral is at nine_. I drag myself to the shower and let the warm water wake me up. While blow drying my hair, I look outside to see that the sky was threatening to rain. I walk into my room, and throw on the plain black dress that stopped half way down my thigh, and has short sleeves. Daisuke gimps into my bathroom door way and I pick him up with a smile.

He snuggles against me, "You worried me little guy." I tie a black ribbon around his neck. While we waited for the others to show up we ate some lunch meat.

I put away the meat when someone knocks softly on my door. I open it to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all of them in their funeral attire. I look at all of us to see we were all still patched up.

"Ready?" Naruto asks sadly.

I prop Daisuke on my head, "Where are we meeting Kakashi?"

"Next to the ramen stand." Sakura says while redoing the tie on Daisuke's neck, normally I would smack her and tell her to leave it alone, but today didn't seem like the day to do that. When we made it to the ramen stand Kakashi was already there waiting for us. _This is probably the only thing he'll ever be on time for_. He gave us all a silent nod, then we all took off for the funeral.

Once at the funeral we were all grouped into lines. I stood next to Naruto near the front. I look ahead to see the Hokage's picture on a pillow, some white flowers, and the elders of the village standing with their backs toward us. Every one's eyes are downward, lost in thought. I felt something wet and cold on my nose, and I look up to see it was beginning to rain. Very quickly my hair plasters to my face.

"The funeral is for the Third Hokage, who lost his life in this battle…" The male elder says with out turning back to us, "...as well as the other victims who lost their lives in this battle will begin now." One lonely bell rang as a flag is lowered to half staff. One by one people start walking up to pay their respects, and place their white flower in front of his picture. I look downward when I hear Konohamaru crying. I get down to his level, and allowing my maternal side to show, embrace him in a hug. He hugs back, staining my shoulder with his tears. Iruka also places a hand of comfort on his shoulders.

"It will be okay." I whisper while he sobs some more, "You have remember all of the good times with him. We're not celebrating his death, we're celebrating his life. Just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful." I look up to see Naruto gazing down on us. Soon it was our rows turn to go. Before I could start walking Konohamaru grabs my hand. So behind Naruto I walk with Konohamaru trailing closely behind. Naruto spent some time paying his respects, but soon it was my turn.

I face his picture, and place down the flower, "Thank you for allowing me to stay in this village. And though you're dead and gone, believe me your memory will carry on." I bow my head, and I wait for Konohamaru to say good bye. Once all the flowers were placed it quit raining, and we were placed back in line.

Naruto turns to Iruka, "Iruka?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why do people risk their lives for others?" Iruka stares at Naruto for a second then turns to face the front.

"When a person dies...he disappears. Along with his past, present, and future. Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and sometimes surprisingly simple ways. Hayate was one of them. Those who die had hopes and dreams. But everyone has something as important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers...people who are important to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth...and the string that binds them together becomes thicker and stronger in time. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that. Because it's important…"

Naruto faces forward again, "Yes, I understand…somewhat. But, it's painful when someone dies."

"The Third didn't die for nothing." Kakashi pokes in from behind us, "He left something important in all of us. You'll find out what eventually."

Naruto nods, "Yeah, I think I understand that to, somewhat." I look up to see the rain had stopped. Within seconds a beam of sunlight burst through the clouds, and it shines on the Hokage's picture.  
After talking to Konohamaru, he decides to let go of my hand, and I left.

~Third Person Pov~

Two men cloaked in black robes with red clouds on them, and faces hidden behind hats that had bells on them, gaze down on the almost destroyed village of Konoha.

The man with a huge sword on his back gazes upon the destroyed village, "They were able to avoid complete destruction, but it looks like the damage was great."

"The village that prospered like no other, has become pitiful." The shorter man insults.

The man with the sword turns to his partner, "That's out of character. So even a man like you still has an attachment to his home village?"

"No. I don't." The man looks up to reveal his Sharingan eyes.

The two cloaked men walk down the foggy pathway to the entrance of the Leaf Village. Their bells jingling with every step they take. The guards at the entrance of the village notice the two approaching.

As the two men walk past the guards, one of the guards speaks up, "Uh excuse me…" Both men stop. The guard looks at the two men's faces to see that the taller one had blue skin and gills. The shorter man turned his head slightly, and the bell jingled. Both guards fall asleep almost instantly, both men walk into the village.

~Tomoko's Pov~

I walk back from my morning training with Daisuke chilling out on my head, I am very content with myself, but suddenly I'm surrounded by ANBU. I prepare myself to run. The ANBU with a bird mask raises his hands defensively, "Do not worry Miss. Akita. The village is in need of your assistance. Come." Having no other choice I follow them to the Hokage's building. Inside of the office is all of the teachers, ANBU, and the two village elders.

I raise an eyebrow looking around, "What is going on?"

Kakashi emerges from the crowd, "Tomoko the village is in need of a new leader, but the problem is that we don't know who to appoint."

Hitoshi pops up next to me, "We are aware of your clan's abilities, so we ask you to channel the Hokage's spirit so that we can plan on what to do next."

I sigh, figuring that there isn't a way out of this, "Okay. Let me see the Hokage's hat." I'm given the hat, and I search through it for a hair. I pull out a hair and after setting down Daisuke I place the hat on my head. I bite my thumb hard enough to draw blood and then I draw the circle and star on the floor.

~Kakashi's Pov~

Chakra surrounds Tomoko, and eventually her head droops. When her head picks back up her eyes were no longer red, they were the Hokage's wise, tired, gray eyes. Soon his outline appears around Tomoko.

"I'm guessing that you all called me here to find my replacement?" He shakily makes Tomoko sit in his chair, when he folds his arms so does she, "Well, I don't have too much time left so lets get down to business. Have you considered Jiraiya?"

One of the village elders steps up, "He has declined. He claims that he is in search of the new Hokage."

Tomoko/The Hokage smiles, "I knew he would decline. He is in search of Tsunade." Mumbles erupt throughout the room, "She will lead the village well. I assure you." He gives out more orders for at least an hour than his figure starts to fade, "I see that I must go soon." I tear pokes out of his eye, "I will miss leading this village, and everyone in it." He turns around and smiles, "Everyone farewell." The gray in Tomoko's eyes fade and they eventually turn red again.

She slumps in the chair a bit and then she holds her head, "Ow…" She closes her eyes, and instantly falls asleep. Daisuke jumps on her lap.

The village elders turn to the crowd, "You are all dismissed. We shall follow the Third's instructions at once." Once everyone clears out Hitoshi scoops up Tomoko.

I walk over to him with my hands in my pockets, "So, have you begun the paper work?"

Hitoshi looks down at Tomoko than at me, "Haven't had the time."

"Have you hinted it to her?"

"No." We start walking toward the door. Hitoshi looks at me, "I wonder how she will react."

I sigh, "Either she will be grateful or extremely angry."

He smirks, "I'm hoping for grateful."

The Next Day

~Third Person Pov~

The two man stand on top of a building.

"Have you found him?" The taller man asks.

The shorter man nods, "Yes. Let's go."

~Tomoko's Pov~

I wipe a beat of sweat off my forehead from training with Hitoshi. Daisuke sleeps contently on my head, while we cross the bridge. Two other people were on the bridge, they had on black cloaks with red clouds on them. I stop and look at the men. _Where have I seen that design before?_

Instead of letting this bug me all day I walk up to the two, "Excuse me." They stop, "I know this sounds weird, but have you ever been to the Hidden Swamp?"

I look closely at the taller man he's BLUE! Something was off about the shorter man, he looked like Sasuke. The blue guy chuckles, "Little girl we don't have time."

"You are an Akita." The shorter one interrupts his monotone voice lingers in the air, "What a surprise."

Daisuke whines worryingly and I take a step back, "So you have been there."

"A few years ago."

Suddenly it hits me, these two visited the Akita clan a couple demanding that we summon more demon spirits for them to capture, "I remember." I glare at them, "You're from the Akatsuki."

A blue hand grabs my wrist, "What should we do with her?"

The shorter man looks me over, "We'll let **him **decide. She could be useful, or a great pain. Now let's leave and find the Nine Tailed Fox." _They're going to go after Naruto?_ They start walking, dragging me with them. I try digging my heels into the ground, but it was no use. They stop in the middle of the bridge. Their big cloaks blocked my view, but when the wind blew I could see Asuma and Kurenai. The two men noticed them to; it seemed like Kurenai or Asuma didn't notice me.

"You're not from this village are you?" Asuma questions, "Why did you come here?"

"It's been a while, Asuma, Kurenai." The shorter man replies.

"If you know that than you must be a former ninja of this village." Asuma accuses. The shorter man lifts up his hat a little, and I watch as Asuma and Kurenai's eyes widen, "Y-You're…" The shorter man takes off his hat, and undoes some of his cloak. Fear strikes me dead in my spot when I see his Sharingan eyes. "Itachi Uchiha." _He's the one who killed Sasuke's family. _The time when Sasuke almost died, and he asked Naruto and I to kill his brother flashes in my head.

"You know these people, Itachi?" The taller guy asks, "Then I should introduce myself as well." The taller guy takes off his hat to show his blue hair, blue skin, and shark like appearance. "Kisame Hoshigaki. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"You're not making any acquaintances here." Asuma responds, "I'm going to eliminate you two right here, right now."

Kisame grins at Itachi, "Itachi-san, it seems like your hated in this village."

Kurenai looks at Kismame, "I also know you. Kisame Hoshigaki, former Hidden Mist ninja. You're a renegade ninja wanted by numerous countries, including the Country of Water. For assassinating a feudal lord and sabotage, as well as many other crimes." I try to wiggle away only to have Kisame's grip around my wrist tighten.

Asuma narrows his eyes, "You're S-ranked criminals in the bingo books. Itachi, you came back to this village after what you pulled...You've got a lot of guts coming here."

"Asuma, Kurenai, please don't get involved in my work." Itachi warns politely, "I have no intentions of killing you."

Asuma eyes Itachi suspiciously, "That's not something that a guy who killed his own clan members can say. I know that you wouldn't come here with out a reason. What's your purpose?"

Kisame grabs his sword, and slams it on the ground, "This person is quiet annoying. Shall I kill him?"

"It looks like we can't leave this village with out a fight…" Itachi sighs, "But don't over do it. Your moves stand out to much."

Kisame lifts his sword back onto his shoulder, "Then it's settled"

Daisuke climbs over and bites Kisame's hand. Kisame lets go of me and flings Daisuke into the air. I run ready to catch him, "Don't worry little guy, I got you!" Thankfully he plops down into my arms. I look around to see that now I was in the middle of everyone.

Kurenai looks at me, "Tomoko?"

"Tomoko! Get out of here, it's dangerous!" Asuma warns.

I take a step back, but Itachi turns to me, "You aren't leaving." Everything goes silent, and then as soon as Itachi lets his hat drop from his hand, Kisame swings his huge sword at Asuma and Kurenai with one hand. Before it could hit them Asuma stops it with his brass knuckles. Kurenai then steps back, and performs some hand seals. I look to see Kurenai performing a genjutsu.

"My big blade, Somehada…" I look over to see Kisame's sword resting on Asuma's shoulder. Suddenly the sword bursts out of its wrappings, and it leaves a gash on Asuma's arm! "...it doesn't slice, it shaves!"

"Kurenai, you're late." Asuma calls out. I look to see the ground grabbing Kisame, and a tree popping up and grabbing Itachi. I look over to see Kurenai about to stab Itachi but then some how she was the one tied up by the tree, and Itachi was the one with the kunai!

Itachi looks at her like she's a child, "A genjutsu of this level won't work on me." As Itachi was about to kill her, Kurenai bit her lip, brought herself out of the genjutsu, and dodged just barely. But then Itachi went to kick her, but she blocked it and was sent back into the water. I felt useless just standing there, but didn't know what to do. I jump down, and balance on the water.

"Kurenai!" Asuma calls out.

Kisame swings his massive sword, "You don't have time to look away!" Kurenai stands up only to have Itachi behind her.

"That was nice Kurenai, but…" Itachi started, but was interrupted.

"But, this is it…" Behind Itachi is Kakashi holding a kunai, "...for you." Before I could say anything to Kakashi, I noticed Kisame performing seals. A Kakashi clone preformed the same seals, and they both shout "Water Style, Water Shark Missile." The attacks cancelled out each other.

"And why did you come here?" Asuma asks lazily.

"I asked you two to deal with them back there…" The Kakashi clone starts, and the real Kakashi ends, "...But you know, I got worried." I turn around to see the real Kakashi with a kunai pointed toward Itachi.

Itachi turns his head toward Kakashi, "Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi looks at me, "Tomoko, why are you here?"

I sigh, "I don't even know."

Kisame points his sword at me, "You're staying right here."

Kakashi inches the kunai closer to Itachi's neck, "What does a renegade ninja like you want in this village?"

"This is a surprise, no wonder you could copy my jutsu." Kisame turns to the Kakashi clone, "I wouldn't have believed that some one had the same eyes as Itachi if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Your name was…The Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi."

"I'm the one who's surprised." The Kakashi clone replies, "I saw some weird guys at the tea house, and I wondered who they could be...And they turn out to be Uchiha Itachi, and the monster from the Village Hidden in the Mist, Hoshigaki Kisame."

Kisame smirks, "My, my, you know my name to. I'm honored."

"I see, your one of the Seven Swords Men of the Mist…" _So this guy knew Zabuza? _"...and that large blade of yours must be Samehada."

Kisame laughs, and grabs the handle of his sword, "I heard you and that kid Zabuza fought."

"Yeah."

Kisame lifts up his sword, "I'll enjoy shaving you to death."

"Stop Kisame." Itachi orders, "If you fight him head on, you'll suffer unnecessary injuries. Also if we take too much time, more ninjas will arrive. Don't forget our purpose, we didn't come here to get hurt."

"Then tell us that purpose of yours." The Kakashi clone asks before he poofs away.

"We just came here to find something that we are looking for." Itachi replies.

"Something you're looking for?" Kakashi asks, and then he raises his kunai again. "And what exactly are you looking for?"

"I won't take as long as Kisame if I do this." Shurikens appear between Itachi's fingers.

Kakashi steps back, "Water Style, Water Wall Jutsu!" A water wall appears to protect Kakashi. I stand there confused, because the shurikens were still in Itachi's hand, "Very nice Kakashi, your eye of insight is impressive." I look to see an Itachi clone stab Kakashi in the back! Thankfully that Kakashi turned out to be a clone. I take this chance to help Kurenai up to her feet. Kakashi swims underneath the water and pops up by us. At that moment Itachi's clone exploded. Kakashi must have done something since we weren't hurt. Once the explosion was over the water rains down on us.

Kakashi panting turns and faces Itachi "Don't let your guard down. He's the man who became an ANBU squad leader at thirteen." My eyes widen. _Is he really that strong? _Kurenai, Asuma, and I get into fighting positions.

"I didn't expect him to be this strong." Asuma admits.

"No, he hasn't shown his true strength yet." Kakashi adds; he turns back to face Itachi.

"I'm impressed that you can use your Sharingan so well, even though your not part of the Uchiha clan." Itachi complements, "But you do not have a Uchiha body, which the eye needs to work best." Itachi closes his eyes, "I'll show you why the Uchiha Clan was feared and reputed to be unmatched. Sharingan…The Blood limits true power." Itachi starts to open his eyes.

"This is bad!" Kakashi suddenly turns to us, "You three! Don't look into his eyes!" I close my eyes, and I place my hand over Daisuke's, "Don't open your eyes! If you see his eyes right now, you're dead. Only a person with Sharingan can deal with him right now."

"It's true that if you have the Sharingan you can resist this Mangekyou Sharingan a little. However, you cannot counter this special Sharingan eye technique…The Genjutsu Tsukuyomi. Only a person who has the same Bloodline Limit as me, a Sharingan user, can defeat me." Then they were both quiet for a couple seconds, but then I hear Kakashi panting.

I heard him hit the water so I open my eyes to confirm my suspicions, "Kakashi!" I put Daisuke on my head, and grab Kakashi's arm trying to pull him up.

"What's wrong Kakashi? You still want us to keep our eyes closed?" Kurenai asks.

"Not yet...Don't open them...Tomoko close your eyes again." Kakashi pants.

"No. Fighting blindly is stupid." I smirk, "I just won't look into his eyes."

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Asuma interrupts, "You suddenly fell down after he quit talking."

Kisame appears next to Itachi, "Oh? You didn't experience a mental collapse after going through that? But, Itachi-san...It's dangerous to use those eyes too much."

Kakashi pants while glaring at Itachi "Is Sasuke what you're looking for?"

"No." Itachi replies, "We're after the Fourth Hokage's legacy."

"Naruto?" Kakashi questions, without taking his eyes off Itachi, "You're after the nine tailed fox, aren't you? I know that you two aren't the only ones moving around. The name of your organization was Akatsuki, was it?"

"Akatsuki?" Asuma questions.

I nod my head, "They're going around collecting the demon spirits." Itachi and Kisame watches me, "They came to the Hidden Swamp a couple years ago wanting us to summon more demon spirits for them to capture."

"Kisame, we're going to take Kakashi along with this girl." Itachi announces, "Let's have the other two disappear." Kisame grins. Escape plans run through my head.


	38. Chapter 38: Hotel Battle

_I'm going to go ahead and apologize for any formatting errors, for some reason half of the chapter was x-small while the rest was x-large. Hope it turns out right!_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Grinning, Kisame charges toward us. Knowing that the other two weren't going to open their eyes, I step in front of Kakashi with a kunai drawn.

Thankfully a foot connects with Kisame's back, "Leaf hurricane!"

Kisame stops, pissed, "Who are you?"

"I'm Konoha's Noble Green Beast Mite Gai." Gai introduces while doing his cheesy smile.

"Look at yourself before you speak, maybe you meant to say ugly?" Kisame taunts.

"Do not underestimate him." Itachi warns. Kakashi collapses and he starts to sink, I pick him up and pull one of his arms over my shoulder. _If I have back problems after this I'm suing you Kakashi._

Gai turns to us and stares at Kakashi, "He hurt Kakashi this much?" I nod.

Asuma squeezing his eye lids together turns to where he thought Gai was, "Careful Gai, don't look into his eyes. You're going to fall for his jutsu."

Gai smiles, "I already know that. In the measures I developed to fight Kakashi, I took into consideration on how to counter his Sharingan. Open your eyes you two."

"But…"

I interrupt Kurenai with an annoyed grunt, "You don't have to look into his eyes. Look at his feet."

"Correct!" Gai shouts, "If you keep your eyes on their feet you can predict their movements, and counter accordingly."

Kurenai considers this, "Now that you mention it, it sounds logical."

"But you're about the only guy who can do that." Asuma adds.

Gai sighs dramatically, "I know, it's a trick that can take years to perfect. But we have no other choice. So get used to it, now. Kurenai, you take Kakashi to the hospital, Tomoko go with her, and Asuma you cover me. For know we will have to hold them off until the ANBU I arranged to come here, get here."

Kisame smirks, "Interesting, your quiet daring." Kisame raises his sword ready to fight.

"Kisame." Itachi interrupts, "We're going to stop." Kisame lowers his sword, "We didn't come here to start a war. Unfortunately, fighting anymore is nonsense. We're leaving."

"I was just starting to get excited…" Kisame complains, but he sighs. "Very well." Then they disappear. We drag Kakashi back to his house and sit him in his room. As expected Kakashi's house is very neat, and he also has a vast collection of…'special' books. While everyone else is sitting in Kakashi's room wondering what to do about the current situation I set up special herbs and plants for protection and good health.

Gai sighs, "Based on how they're acting, they haven't found Naruto yet."

Asuma deeply inhales a cigarette, "About that...Isn't something funny? They were already in the village. It's easy to find him." While they talked about that a hand yanked me out of the room.  
I look at the culprit to see that it was Hitoshi, and he did not look happy, "If what I just heard is true your training will not be pleasant."

I play dumb, "What?"

Hitoshi grabs the bridge of his nose, "How is it that you are always able to find trouble?"

I glare at him, "Hey! I didn't ask to get caught up in that fight!" I pet Daisuke who is sleeping in my arms, "And I tried to leave, but they wouldn't let me."

Hitoshi glances at the clock, "I'm going to be late. Tomoko, I came here to tell you to be careful, and to give you these." He gives me three scrolls, "I will be going on a mission, so train yourself using these."

I shove them into my kunai pouch that seems to be a bottomless pit, "Thank you."

He places a hand on my head, "Stay out of trouble." With a poof he's gone.

A thought hits me, "I should try to find Naruto." My thinking process was cut off when Sasuke enters the house. "Sasuke…!"

Sasuke ignores me and stomps up the stairs. I follow behind him. Sasuke opens the bed room door, "Kakashi…" Sasuke looks around, confused, "Why's Kakashi asleep? And why are Jounins gathered here?" No one replies, "What happened?"

"Nothing much happened." Gai lies.

Suddenly a random Jounin bursts into Kakashi's room, "Is it true that the Itachi has come back? And that he's after Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes widen and he bolts out the room, I follow behind him. Daisuke whines at the sudden running.

Sasuke turns his head to me urgently, "Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know, but I'll explain everything I can along the way!" We run to I run to Naruto's apartment, and open the door only to have Sakura fall out from the other side of the door.

Dropping a purple package as she did, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke cuts her off, "Where's Naruto?"

"I just got here...I wanted to give Naruto some sweets."

We ignore her and take off running again. While running I turn to Sasuke, "Let's ask the ramen stand guy." Sasuke nods. When we run into the stand the smell of ramen fills the air.

"Old man!" The man turns to Sasuke, "Naruto should've been here today. Do you know where he went when he left?"

"Oh Naruto." The old man answers taking his dear sweet time, I drum my fingers worrying about the hyper active blond, "Let's see…Jiraiya came here around noon, and they had ramen together, then they said they were going somewhere together. I know! They went to the lodging town that is a little away from the village."

I raise an eye brow, "Jiraiya?"

The old man holds up three fingers, "Jiraiya, one of the three Sannin, the genius ninjas. He just looks like a big old man, with ahead of white hair, though."

Sasuke nods, "Big and white-haired…" We took off running toward the town. After a moment Sasuke looks at me, "Tomoko go back. You'll be in the way."

I shake my head no, "No way. Your brother, Itachi, I understand that you want to take him out, but he has someone else with him. You'll need back up, and the two of them don't look like pushovers. I was there when they beat the crap out of Kakashi." He just grunts figuring that he wasn't going to get rid of me, finally make it to the town. We stop are look around, this is such a large town. I point in a direction, "Let's split up! We'll meet in front of that hotel with the spinning decoration in ten minutes." Sasuke nods and takes off.

I probably stopped in about fifteen stores before I met back with Sasuke in front of the hotel. We run inside and grab the attention of the bored looking receptionist. Sasuke quickly asks her, "Have you seen a big, white haired, old man?"

She taps her head trying to remember, "A white haired man... I might have seen one during my shift change...yes, now I remember! He was with a blond kid."

We both lean forward, "What room?"

"Second floor, end of the hall, room one." We book it down the hall. _Please let us make it in time! _When we got to the door we pounded on it. My stomach drops when someone we don't know opens the door.

Sasuke's growls in frustration, "You're not Naruto!"

Daisuke sniffs the air than he leaps out of my arms, "Sasuke! I think Daisuke found Naruto!"

~Naruto's Pov~

I get up off the bed to open the door for who ever is pounding on it, "Hold on I'm coming!" I open the door to see a dark haired man, with threatening red eyes. My eyes widen when I notice that his eyes were the Sharingan eyes. The man with the Sharingan eyes stares down at me. The look in his eyes freezes me in my spot. _Who is he? He has the same Sharingan as Sasuke.  
_  
The blue guy next to him laughs, "To think that this little boy has the Nine-Tailed Fox in him…" My eyes widen. _How does he know about the Nine-Tails?_

The other guy ignores him and stares at me, "Naruto, you're coming with us." When I didn't move he tries again, "Let's go outside." Once again I didn't move.

The blue guy grins, "Itachi, it would be annoying if this one tried to run...perhaps I should cut off a leg or two." _What did he say? _When the blue guy gets no answer he starts advancing toward me, "I'll take that as a yes." Before the blue guy could swing his sword the guy called Itachi spoke.

"It's been a long time…Sasuke." Surprised I look around the two to see Sasuke and Tomoko standing at the end of the hall way.

~Tomoko's Pov~

Sasuke glares daggers at Itachi, "Itachi Uchiha."

My stomach does a downward spiral when I see Naruto standing next to the two criminals, "Naruto! Get away from them!"

Kisame studies Sasuke, "The Sharingan...and he's similar to you. Who is he?"

"My younger brother." Itachi answers.

Kisame looks at Itachi confused, "I heard that the entire Uchiha clan was killed...by you."

Sasuke grinds his teeth together, "ItachiUchiha! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke flashes his Sharingan, when Itachi turns and I saw the Sharingan in his eyes I look at something else. _Don't want to get caught in his jutsu._ "Like you said…" Sasuke's hair starts to float, a clear indication that he's building up chakra. "I hated you, detested you. And just to kill you, I've…" The Chidori starts to appear in Sasuke's hand, I step back not wanting to get hit, "...**I've survived**!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto calls out.

"**I'm going to kill you**!" Sasuke shouts; he slams his hand into the wall, and dashes toward Itachi, "**Die**!" Just as Sasuke was about to hit Itachi, Itachi grabs Sasuke's wrist and sends his attack into the wall creating a huge hole! Once Sasuke's attack disperses Itachi tightens his grip on Sasuke's arm. Across the hall Naruto crosses two fingers together, quickly red chakra starts to flow around him.

Kisame studies it, "Let's see, this is demon chakra, quite a bit of it." _The Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra?  
_Sasuke continues to struggle in Itachi's grasp, that is until Itachi completely breaks Sasuke's wrist.

"Sasuke!" Both Naruto and I call out.

Across the hall I see Kisame getting ready to swing his sword, "Naruto! Look out!"

Naruto looks up just in time to see Kisame swinging his sword, not at him, but at the chakra. Naruto narrows his eyes at Kisame, "What did you do?"

Kisame laughs, "My Samehada can shave...and devour chakra"" Naruto stares wide-eyed. "It would be annoying if he used his petty jutsus. Perhaps I should cut off an arm before I chop off a leg?" Kisame swings his sword as Naruto desperately tries to call upon more chakra. Just as Kisame's sword is about to hit Naruto something poofed between the two, "What?" When the smoke cleared I could see a HUGE orange toad that is holding back Kisame's blade.

There was another puff of smoke, and with it came a voice, "You two...don't know me very well." Behind Naruto is the man who I believe to be Jiraiya, he fit the ramen guy's description. _So he's a legendary Sannin?_ On Jiraiya's shoulder is a passed out women wearing a rather short purple dress, "Jiraiya the man...is better at winning a girl... than at being seduced by one. I wouldn't let a women seduce me with her beauty. When you become great like me, women go crazy over yourbeauty." I sweat drop. _Great the narcissistic, play boy is here to save us all._

Naruto points an accusing finger at Jiraiya, "Yeah right! You were head over heels for that woman when she winked at you! I don't think you should be showing off like that right now, Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya rubs his neck, "Now, don't call me that while we're in front of people."

"I knew that we couldn't hold you off for long with just that woman." Kisame admits while trying to free his sword.

Itachi watches Jiraiya as he places the women down against the wall, "It seems that you dispelled the genjutsu that was placed on that woman."

Jiraiya glares at him, "Your a disgrace to men every where, using your eyes to hypnotize a women to separate me from Naruto. So you really are after him."

"No wonder Kakashi-san knew. You were his source." Itachi explains, "It was an urgent order from our organization, Akatsuki, to take Naruto with us." After a moment Jiraiya's frog disappears.

"I cannot hand him over to you."

"We'll see about that."

"Very well, I will get rid of you two here."

"**Don't interfere**!" Sasuke's raspy voice calls out. Sasuke slowly starts to stand up, "The one that's going to kill him...is me!" _Ugh! I hate this! I feel useless!_

Itachi barely glances at his brother, "You do not interest me right now."

Sasuke forms a fist and tries to swing at Itachi, "Shut up!" Itachi simply kicks Sasuke back towards me.

Naruto starts to run toward us, "Sasuke!"

"Stop Naruto! I told you not to interfere!" I try to help Sasuke up, but he smacks my hand away. He stands up on his own, "I told you before, I've lived up until now…for this moment…For this day!" Sasuke charges again, only to have Itachi slap his punch away; Itachi punches him across the room again. Sasuke whispers something while trying to move his injured arm.

I pull out a kunai, "Sasuke, asking for help isn't…"

"This is my battle." He snaps.

"Very well." Itachi sighs.

Jiraiya tries to move, but Kisame gets in his way, "You heard him. This is a battle between those two. Let's not interfere." Itachi slowly walks toward Sasuke.

"Bring it on then!" Sasuke suddenly stands up, but Itachi kneed him back to the ground. Blood squirts from Sasuke's mouth; Itachi continually knees and elbows Sasuke. Sasuke finally falls to the ground. Itachi bends down, picks Sasuke up by his collar, and slams up against the wall.

"You are weak." Itachi holds Sasuke up to his eye level, "Why are you weak?" Itachi leans into Sasuke's ear, "Because you lack hatred." Sasuke's eyes suddenly widen. _Did Itachi use his special genjutsu? _A moment later Sasuke let out an ear piercing scream.

Kisame smirks, "Being cruel, as usual. He used Tsukuyomi on his brother." Sasuke's body falls limp.

Itachi lets him drop to the ground; he brings up his foot ready to kick Sasuke. _I've seen enough!_ Just as Itachi's foot is about to connect with Sasuke I slid on the ground and intercept it with my kunai. I could feel Itachi's gaze on me, but I didn't dare to look into his eyes, "Ah, the Akita." Next thing I knew I was in the air and a foot connects with my stomach. Then an elbow makes me hit the ground.

"Cut it out already you bastard!" Naruto shouts, he takes off after Itachi. Kisame quickly follows behind; I look over to see Jiraiya performing some hand seals. Everyone stops in their tracks when the walls start to turn red and squishy.

I freak out as it starts wrapping itself around my arms, "Jiraiya! What is this?"

"The Frog Mouth Trap." I sit my self up so I could see the jutsu wrap itself around Itachi and Kisame, Sasuke sank into the floor, "You're out of luck, Itachi, Kisame. You're inside of a toad's stomach now. I summoned the esophagus of a gigantic frog from the Myouboko Mountains Rock Inn. You two are wanted criminals anyways. I'll turn you two into food for this rock frog. Naruto! Akita! Stay still. Don't worry this is my jutsu, you won't get hurt."

Itachi turns to Kisame urgently, "Kisame, come!" Kisame frees himself and his sword and they both take off.

"It's useless!" Jiraiya calls out, "No one has ever escaped from this before." Both Kisame and Itachi go around the corner running. Jiraiya took off running after an explosion shook the hall. Naruto takes off running, and I pick Sasuke up out of the ground.

His eyes look hallow, lifeless. I take off the sash around my shoulder and I wrap it around Sasuke's wrist, hoping to get it set, "Don't worry Sasuke, you'll get him next time." Daisuke walks over and rubs up against him, "See even Daisuke thinks so to."

"Sasuke!" I turn to see Naruto and Jiraiya coming back. Jiraiya stomps on the ground, and soon the toad's stomach disappears. Naruto looks at me, "Tomoko, how is he?"

"He's hurt badly."

Jiraiya looks at me, "Who are you, and how did you two find us?"

I stand up and I brush myself off, Daisuke leaps into my arms, "I'm Tomoko Akita, and this is Daisuke. I encountered Itachi and Kisame back in the village, and I ended up trying to find Naruto with Sasuke. Daisuke was the one who sniffed out Naruto."

Jiraiya, "Tomoko…." A kunai suddenly zooms past us as a figure runs toward us. Gai leaps out of no where kicking Jiraiya in the face! Once Jiraiya got back up I got him some tissue for his bloody nose, laughing the whole way.

"Oh well, umm…" Gai rubs the back of his neck, "I'm sorry for kicking you. I was in a hurry to get here so I forgot my mirror! So instead I used my forehead protector to see around the corner, but it was blurry. So I mistook you as that of the enemy. I let my burning youth take over, and I carelessly...I'm sorry!"

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" Jiraiya yells.

"I'm not good with words." Gai explains.

"Forget about that for now." Jiraiya says while calming down, "Take Sasuke to a medical squad."

Gai salutes, "Yes!"

I help place Sasuke on Gai's back, "His wrist is broken and his ribs are cracked, so be careful."

Jiraiya shouts, "Any way, Sasuke also took a psychological attack from an eye technique and was knock unconscious."

Naruto throws on a worried face, "Pervy Sage! Is Sasuke okay?"

"It looks like he has taken heavy psychological damage."

Naruto starts shaking his fist, "What the hell…what the hell did that bastard do to Sasuke? We have a change in plans. I was scared back there, but I'm going to find those black cloaked guys and beat them up this time!"

"Hmph. Even if you go to them right now, you're only going to get killed." Jiraiya remarks, "Their level and yours are too different. I barely managed to get them away from you two back there."

"Are you suggesting that we run and hide then?" Naruto asks, clearly he was extremely pissed off, "You want me to shiver in fear every day?"

"Shut up for a while!" Jiraiya scolds, Naruto instantly behaves, "You're weak. I'm sorry Gai. I thought I took his feelings into consideration." Jiraiya says referring to Sasuke, "I should have helped him earlier."

"Kakashi was affected by the same jutsu and is unconscious right now." Gai replies, "We don't know when he will regain consciousness."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Kakashi?"

Gai frowns, "When a student is injured…From the bottom of my heart I wish that she the medical specialist was here." _Lee_

"That's why we're looking for her." Jiraiya replies.

"What?" Gai asks surprised, "Her? Are you talking about…?"

Jiraiya smirks, "Yes I'm talking about **her**. A Sannin like me, the healing specialist and slug tamer. The women with the word 'gamble' on her back...Tsunade!" We head outside of the town with Sasuke on Gai's back, "We're off now Gai. Take care of Sasuke for me."

"Jiraiya, please find Tsunade and bring her back…" Gai says after taking his eyes off a determined Naruto.

"We'll find her and bring her back for good!" Naruto shouts, Jiraiya laughs and pats Naruto's head.

Gai and Naruto stare at each other for a moment, "Naruto, I like kids with guts like you. Here's a gift." Gai searches through his Jounin vest, "Lee became strong with this."

Naruto jumps around excited, "What? What?"

Gai gives a thumbs up then flashes his overly white teeth, "**This**!" Gai exclaims while pulling out a green spandex suit. I instantly imagine Naruto with big bushy eyebrows, and bug eyes. _Oh my…_ Daisuke sounds like he's laughing. Naruto becomes overjoyed, "It's splendid at maintaining moister and allowing air to pass through…" Gai waves it through the air, "It is also designed for maximum movement, is perfect in form, and has beautiful curves. Wear it during your training, and you'll feel the difference instantly." Gai winks, "You'll come addicted to it. And then you'll want to wear it all the time like Lee. I wear it all the time as well!"

Naruto's eyes brighten and he does a roundhouse kick before accepting his gift. Both of them smile at each other, while Jiraiya and I sweat drop.

_I refuse to be seen with him while he's wearing that._


	39. Chapter 39: Kimono

~Jiraiya's Pov~

As Gai was leaving Naruto turns to Tomoko, "Hehe you think it will look good on me?"

She grins wickedly, "Something is going to happen to that suit." Her little fox nods in agreement as Naruto stashed the suit in this backpack, she starts to walk in the direction of the village, "Well I'll see you guys when you get…"

Naruto grabs her arm, "Tomoko wait!" He turns to me, "Can she come with us? She knows all sorts of weird little things that could be helpful!"

I observe the girl, "She has nothing on her."

Naruto apparently had thought of this, "She can read cards for money!"

Tomoko shakes her head, "Naruto, reading cards for money would take too long. Worst comes to worst I'll dance." She pulls out three scrolls, "Besides Naruto, Hitoshi gave me training instructions."

Naruto turns to me again, "See she can even keep herself busy!"

~Tomoko's Pov~

Jiraiya shrugs, "Fine have it your way kid." _Great I'm stuck with Naruto. _With that we start walking toward the next town. Suddenly Naruto stops walking, Jiraiya raises an eye brow, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Hey, Pervy Sage...Why did they come after me? You know why right?" Jiraiya is silent as if looking for the right way to phrase his next words.

I step up, "They're not really after you. They're after the things inside of you."

"What is this thing anyway?" Naruto questions while grasping his stomach, "This thing attacked Konoha, why would they want something like that?"

"They want it because it is so powerful."

Jiraiya looks my way, "And you know all this because…"

I roll my eyes, "Seeing that you have already forgotten, my clan was the ones who summoned the demon spirits. The Akatsuki tends to bug members of the Akita clan to summon more spirits."

Jiraiya nods, and then he turns to Naruto, "For the rest of your life the Akatsuki will be after you Naruto."

Naruto takes this to heart, "Okay let's go I have to get stronger!" We start walking again and after a while Naruto speaks again, "Is that really beautiful women you mentioned earlier that you wanted to interview that Tsunade person?"

Jiraiya laughs, "Your pretty sharp! What about it?"

I raise an eye brow, "She's one of those Sannin people, like you, right?"

"So what about it?"

I smirk, "Howold is she?"

"Same as me."

Naruto smirks, "So really old?"

"I'm not that old!" Jiraiya shouts, Naruto and I burst out laughing.

"So what's Tsunade like?" I ask.

Jiraiya grabs his chin, "Let's see...In one word, she's unpleasant. Also she likes to gamble, and is well-known in other countries."

"Then it should be easy to find her cause she's famous!" Naruto cheers.

"It's true that she's famous…" Jiraiya replies, "Since she's the legendary...The Legendary Sucker! But even if she is the Legendary Sucker, we probably can't find her immediately."

"Why is that?" I ask, while Daisuke pops out of Naruto's back pack. He runs up onto my shoulder.

"She doesn't like aging, so she's probably changed her appearance with a jutsu. She's in her fifties, but she likes to look around twenty or so. On top of that, according to some rumors...She changes her appearance to look like she did in her teens, twenties, thirties, forties... depending on the situation to run from moneylenders."

Naruto grunts, "Cause that's honest."

"Eh, Tsunade has liked to gamble ever since she was young. But her luck and her skills just plain suck. She's known by that name since she loses her money to everyone. Then she borrows money and runs…" Jiraiya shakes his head and chuckles to himself, "Brings back memories."

"Hey! Stop enjoying your old memories!" Naruto shouts, "How are we suppose to find her?"

"I'm not sure." Jiraiya sighs, "We probably have to take things slowly, but there are many ways of doing it." _Hehe that's what she said._

"Then we're not sure how long it will take?" Naruto groans.

"We won't waste time though." Jiraiya assures, "We'll train as we travel." Naruto, excited searches through his backpack for the horrible stretchy green garment.

Jiraiya looked like he was about to protest, but I pat his back, "Don't worry, I took care of it." I walk over to Naruto, "Go behind the bushes and change." Naruto runs off to change. Suppressing a laugh I close my eyes and I cover Daisuke's.

After a moment I heard Naruto's voice, "Okay I'm ready!"

Then Jiraiya's voice cut through the air, "Hide your shame Naruto!" I burst out laughing. _I guess they found out about the hole in the crouch of the suit!_

Once Naruto was changed again I open my eyes. Daisuke grins and I pet him, "Good boy!"

Naruto glares at me, "Why did you do that?"

"Hey, I saved Jiraiya and I the embarrassment of being seen with you in that thing." Soon we eventually make it to this big gorge where a city is set up.

Naruto practically jumps up and down, "Hey, hey, Pervy Sage! Let's start some training!"

"Don't be hasty." Jiraiya responds, "This journey will be pointless if we don't gather information on Tsunade while we train. At this city." Once down there everyone seemed to be dressed in kimonos.

Naruto looks around at all of the stores, "Wow! I've never been to a place like this!"

Jiraiya grins, "Goofing off is important to! Let's rest a bit. This festival will last a while. So we'll stay here while it goes on. We'll train here to."

We head to a hotel, and we get a room with two beds. "I'll take the couch." I offer, both of the boys nods, "But I do call first dibs on the shower."

~Jiraiya's Pov~

I ran out to the store and picked up a couple of things, when I got back Tomoko was still in the shower. I throw Naruto an orange male version kimono.

He catches it and raises an eye brow, "What is this for?"

"Didn't you notice? Everyone here is in kimonos! You don't want to stand out do you?" I look around, "Where's that fox?" He pops up from underneath the bed, "I need you to go into the bathroom, steal Tomoko's normal clothes and replace them with this." The fox nods and goes about his mission.

About five more minutes Tomoko carefully pokes her head outside of the bathroom, "What the hell is this?"

"Just wear it," I grin, "You're other clothes aren't appropriate for the festival."

She slams the door, and after a bit she pokes her head out again blushing, "Um I don't know how to get the middle thing on."

I walk over to the door, "I have experience with these kinds of things, you have the rest of it on correct?"

"Yes."

~Naruto's Pov~

I look down at my own garment, it's orange top opened showing part of my chest, and has long sleeves. As for the pants they were straight legged, baggy, and I have to wear formal sandals with them.

Jiraiya emerges from the bathroom with a wink, "She looks like a respectable young lady now." Curious I watch the door. _I've always seen Tomoko as one of the guys._ My jaw hit the floor when Tomoko walked out of the bathroom. _No way._ Her always wild hair looked tamed, and is pulled up into a pony tail that is held up by a clip with small pink flowers on it.

Her bangs still hung slightly in her face, but in a good way. The hair in the pony tail is slightly curled from being wet. Her kimono is light pink with darker pink cherry blossom pattern on it. The middle tie was also a darker pink. It hugged her in the right places. On her lips I could swear that I could see lip gloss. _I never thought that I'd see Tomoko in pink._

She glares at me, "Quit staring!" She crosses her arms, "Let's just get this over…ah!" I catch her as she falls on her high heels. "Thanks." She grumbles. She pats her thighs, "Come here Daisuke!"

Jiraiya quickly intercepts Daisuke, "Nope sorry, you're not getting fox hair on something that I just paid for. He's coming with me on an information search." Jiraiya places Daisuke on his shoulder. Daisuke looks at me with wonder.

"Go ahead boy." Daisuke nods.

I turn to Tomoko, "Let me get my money!" I grab a frog change purse.

Jiraiya stares at my frog, "That's a lot of money!"

I rub against the little frog, "I have a lot of money, I've saved it little by little with the money I got from missions. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Jiraiya grabs my wallet, "I shall keep your wallet."

I try to jump for it, "What are you doing?" He hands me a small amount of money.

"You can use this much of your money."

"What?" I count the miserable little stack of money, "Only thirty dollars? What about Tomoko?"

"Don't what me!" Jiraiya scolds, then he explains the three taboos of a ninja. He told us about how the three taboos make ninja turn bad. The desires are lust, alcohol, and money. He adds another thirty to the stack, "This is for Tomoko." Tomoko nods in thanks and starts heading for the door. I was about to follow, but Jiraiya grabs my shoulder, "Remember Naruto, she is a lady, treat her like one." We both sigh as Tomoko trips over her heel again and hits her head on the door, "Have fun!"

I help her up, "Are you okay Tomoko?"

She nods rubbing her forehead, "Yeah, let's just go." As she past me I caught the scent of lilies. When we got outside Jiraiya and Daisuke went one way, while we went the other way.

While walking I look at Tomoko, "So what do you want to do first?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, it's your money." She stops, and her stomach growls loudly, "Hehe, how about we eat?"

I grab her surprisingly soft hand, and lead her to a ramen stand, "Miso ramen please!"

"One chicken ramen please."

We sit down and soon the chef brings our food. He smiles, "You youngsters enjoying the festival?" We both nod as we dug in, "Well young man your date is really lovely!" I look over to see Tomoko choke, "Miss are you okay?"

She nods, "Yes, but he's not my date! We're here as friends!"

The chef smiles, "Right! Any way, to commemorate young love this meal is on me!"

Tomoko looked like she was about to protest but I lean up against her ear and whisper, "Hey! Don't complain about a free meal!"

We hear laughing and we both turn our attention back to the chef, "Aw whispering sweet nothings into her ear?" Tomoko looks like she's going to ring his neck, I sigh. _This is going to be a long night._


	40. Chapter 40: Training

~Naruto's Pov~

I quickly finished my meal and I wait for Tomoko to finish hers. Next to her are several pairs of broken chopsticks from where she has controlled herself from harming the wise cracking chef.

The chef smiles widely, "So have you two shared you're first kiss?" **SNAP**! I sigh as she tosses yet another pair of chop sticks off to the side.

I smile trying to be the calm one in the situation, "No, because we're not dating."

The chef gives me an awed look, "You better hurry and kiss her!"

Tomoko suddenly stands up forcing a smile on her face, "Thank you very much sir for the meal." I feel an iron grip on my wrist, "Naruto how about we go enjoy the rest of the festival?" Afraid of being eaten alive I just nod and follow her. Next we played a round of Whack-A-Mole, where Tomoko released all of her anger on the poor little plastic moles.

She actually scored the high score and won a small black bear. As we passed a strength test game the prize made Jiraiya's words pop into my head, '_Remember Naruto she is a lady, treat her like one.'_ "Hey Tomoko?"

She turns to me after almost falling on her heels again, "Yes Naruto?"

I grab her hand, "Come on!" We walk over to the strength test game and standing there is a very short, bald, man who is holding a mallet.

He walks over to us, "Hello there sir! Are you interested in playing this game?" I nod my head, "Okay, two dollars please!" I pay the man and he places the mallet in my hand. I hold the mallet over my head and I slam it down onto the mat. I watch in anticipation as the ball heads up, I smile as the bell dings. "Winner!" He guides me to a prize rack, "What do you want?"

I point to the first thing that catches my eye, "That one please!" He hands me the small bouquet of light pink lilies. Smiling I hand them over to Tomoko, "Here you go!"

Looking surprised she takes them while blushing, "Uh thanks…did you know?"

I blink, "Know what?"

"That lilies are my favorite."

"Well now I know!" I smile as she smells them, "You don't have to thank me!" For the next hour or so we just walked around talking and playing games.

That is until a man wearing a tux wonders into our field of vision, "Hello! Are you two enjoying the festival?" We both nod, "Very good! Would any of you be interested in a dancing contest? There's a cash prize!"

Tomoko smiles, "Where? I'll sign up, I need the money."

The man smiles "Follow me!" We both follow him to a large stage with a bunch of people gathered around it. "Okay young lady! Go back stage and the people back there will get you ready!" Five minutes later show lights appeared on stage, and the man in the tux stands underneath the light exposing the gray hairs mixed with his brown hair. "Tonight we are proud to announce that our dancing champion Keiko has been challenged by a newcomer! Come on out Keiko!"

The crowd cheers as this girl with short brown hair and bright green eyes twirls her way onto the stage. She's wearing a small blue tube top with matching blue shorts that are covered by blue see through fabric that reaches her ankles. She's shoe less and has on many gold accessories. She winks at the crowd, "Hey!"

The man turns to the opposite side of the stage, "And the challenger is a girl from the Leaf Village, Tomoko!" Tomoko walks out on stage with her hair still up, but she's wearing an outfit identical to Keiko's only hers is red. Tomoko just nods at the crowd. "Here are the rules; both of these ladies will dance separately, than at the end who ever gets the most cheers wins the cash prize! Tomoko, please wait on the other end of the stage while Keiko goes first." Tomoko just moves over to the side.

Keiko starts with her hip extended out and her arms in the air, she stays like this until a fast paced bongo echoes throughout the area. Her hips shake as fast as possible to keep up with the drum, and then as bells were added into the mix she got into more intricate moves. This includes twirls, fancy hand motions and some crazy foot work. Once the song ended she was back into the pose that she was in when she started the dance. The crowd cheers. _I don't think Tomoko can beat that._ The man walks over to Keiko and gives her a hand shake, "Good job Keiko! As always good job! Now if you please." Keiko heads to the other end and Tomoko walks to center stage.

Tomoko sits on her knees and lays her back on the ground. When the slow guitar pair starts she slowly starts dancing her way up, as the guitars pick up the pace she begins adding fancy hip motions and hand motions. When the music stops, so does she with her stomach facing the sky. When the music picks back up drums are added and she starts dancing faster. She twirls while moving her hips and she does a couple more fancy moves until the music stops. The crowd cheers loudly.

The man shakes Tomoko's hand, "Good job!" He turns dramatically to the crowd, "Okay now it's time to decide! Cheer if you think Keiko should win! The crowd cheers loudly, "Cheer if you think Tomoko should win!" To the mans surprise the crowd cheers louder from Tomoko. The man frowns and pulls out three stacks of dollar bills, "The winner is the newcomer Tomoko!" He hands her the money.

~Tomoko's Pov~

After collecting the money I change back into the kimono and heels. I'm about to walk down the stairs to get off the stage when Naruto shows up smiling, "Good job Tomoko!"

Slowly I walk down the stairs, "No problem Naru…AH!" I trip on the stupid heels halfway down the steps and I feel a pair of lips crash into mine. I stare into blue eyes until my brain finally processes what had just happened. _Oh my…I'm going to kill him!_ I stand up and scrape my lips, "What the hell Naruto?"

He stands up and holds out his hands in defense, "N-No! You don't understand! I-I…I was trying to catch you cause you were falling! I was being a gentleman! Tomoko please stay calm!"

I smack him any way, "You're forgiven." I sigh, "Let's just find Jiraiya and head back to the hotel."

Naruto nods, "Where did he go?" We walk around some until we hear Jiraiya's laughter coming out of a 'gentle men's club'. We walk into the club to see Jiraiya sitting on a couch, drunk, with what I could only guess as two hookers hanging all over him.

Jiraiya laugh, "I **love **the young gals!" He picks up his drink, "Oh! Naruto, Tomoko, have you enjoyed all of the festival already?"

Naruto ignores him and just stares gloomily at his now empty change purse. Naruto runs up in Jiraiya's face and smacks the drink away, "Say all of the three taboos of a ninja to yourself again! You broke all three in one go you idiot!" The girls run away as Naruto pounces on Jiraiya.

I hear a whine and Daisuke pops up from underneath the table, only he smells like booze. He hic-cups as I pick him up. I glare at Jiraiya, "You got my baby drunk?" As Naruto repeatedly hits Jiraiya I pet Daisuke. Daisuke leans over and projectile vomits on this guy wearing a white suit, with a ridiculously high collar, and his bald friend.

The bald guy glares at me, "What the hell? Whatcha doing fool?"

I frown, "Sorry he's not feeling well."

"That thing put a stain on Bro's brand-name suit! Pay for it!"  
Out of the corner of my eye I watch Naruto jump off of Jiraiya. I turn to the man, "Okay how much?"

"100,000!"

"No way! Daisuke did you a favor! That suit is horrible!"

Naruto's eyes bug out, "Clothes like that cost that much?"

"That stupid looking thing costs 100,000? That's a little on the high side, don't you think?" Jiraiya slurs.

The man wearing the suit narrows his eyes, "What? Are you trying to pick a fight? You shouldn't for your own sake."

The bald man smirks, "Bro is a former Chuunin from the Hidden Village of the Rock…He's the killer ninja who was feared as a legendary Yaminin."

"Bull shit." I scoff, "I can take you down with my eyes closed."

The guy in the white suit picks me up by my collar, "It looks like you wanna get hurt!"

Jiraiya stands up, "She is a lady, be a gentle man." I kick the man where the sun doesn't shine and I walk off to the side. "Naruto." Jiraiya holds out his hand, "This is a good opportunity to show you a jutsu." A swirling blue ball appears in Jiraiya's hand, "Watch carefully." The man in the suit charges for Jiraiya, but Jiraiya slams the blue ball into the guy's stomach. The guy spins in the air before he crashes into a stand, taking the bald man with him.

Naruto smiles "Wow!" I nod in agreement.

Jiraiya catches a water balloon that flew from the stand. We all walk outside to see the two men laying still on the broken stand with water balloon surrounding them. The man is sprawled out and his beloved coat is torn enough to see his stomach and the swirl like burn that Jiraiya's attack left. Jiraiya smiles, "I went easy on you, but you guys sure are weak."

The man weakly lifts his head up and opens his eyes, "Are you the legendary…?"

Jiraiya ignores him, and turns to the stand owner, "I'm sorry I broke your stand."

"Take this for repairs…" The man with the white coat shakily hands Jiraiya a wallet.

Smiling, Jiraiya takes the wallet and pulls out a bunch of cash, "Pops, I'm going to take all of your water balloons and regular ones too, is that okay with you?"  
"I don't mind." The storeowner takes the money. Jiraiya makes Naruto carry the bags of balloons as we head back to the hotel to sleep and to allow Jiraiya and Daisuke to sober up.

The next morning Jiraiya drags us out of the hotel, dressed in our usual attire,

"Come on you two, let's go train." We head out of the city into the woods. Once the boys stopped I kept walking.

"Tomoko you're not going to train with us?" Naruto yells.

"Nah…" I pull out the three scrolls that Hitoshi gave me, "If I'm going to learn these jutsus than I'm going to need peace and quiet." I find a nice clearing and, after setting a hung over and very annoyed Daisuke, I open all of the scrolls. One of them had a bunch of names written in blood with finger prints by it. Sighing I find Jiraiya, who was drinking, and hold out the scroll for him. "What is this?"

"It's small, but it's a summoning contract scroll. Who gave you this?"

"My teacher for the third exam."

He nods, "Here's what you do, write your name in blood and place your finger prints below your name. The hand you use is the hand you'll summon with. Do you know the hand seals?" I shake my head no, "Okay watch carefully cause I'm only going to do this once." He slowly goes through the seals.

"Thanks." I go back to the clearing and I sign my name. I pick up one scroll that had Hitoshi's instructions on it.

'_Once you have figured out the seals and signed your name on the scroll, perform the jutsu. It will take a while, and a lot of chakra but I have confidence that you'll get it. Now it should summon a small Venus fly trap in a pot. Use chakra to make it grow, the jutsu will not be a success if the plant is not at least six feet tall. This way it is tall enough to swallow any man. Do not continue with the next scroll until the summoning jutsu is a success. Good luck.'  
_  
Underneath that were the instructions for the next scroll. I roll my shoulders, "Okay! Let's start!" I go through the seals and I slam my hand on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke and I sweat drop at my results. I had just a pot, no dirt, no plant, a pot. _Okay…I guess it needs more chakra._ "Summoning Jutsu!" This time I got a slightly larger pot and a hint of dirt at the bottom. "DAMN IT!" This went on until late afternoon. When I felt like my hands were going to burn off I took a brake and found Naruto. His water balloon was still intact.

"Why doesn't it pop?" Naruto shouts.

Jiraiya opens up his eyes, "Oh were you able to do it?"

Naruto rubs the back of his neck, "How should I explain…?"

I plop down on the ground, "We need a bit more time to work on our jutsus."

Jiraiya rubs his eyes, "Looks like I was able to have a nice long nap instead of a short one." Naruto asks a question about his jutsu so Jiraiya explains something to him. I ignore them, and close my eyes for a moment.

When I heard Jiraiya leaving I open my eyes, "Naruto where did he go?"

Naruto sits, "Oh he went back to town to collect information, are you still going to train?"

I sigh, "My brain says go for it, but my arms are against me." Naruto left it at that, and went back to his training; I went back to mine. Once the moon was high in the sky I was completely exhausted, and I knew Naruto was as well. I was proud though because now my pots were filled with dirt and one of the even had a small plant popping out. I felt bad for Naruto because he still hadn't popped his little water balloon.

We were still going at it when Jiraiya walks over to us, "Come on you have to rest sometime, you can train in the morning." We both follow him back to the hotel. Naruto throws me a large shirt with a ramen bowl on it for a night gown, and I pass out on the couch.

The next morning my arms were sore but Naruto woke me up bright and early so that we could go eat some breakfast, and then go train. After eating we headed back to our little training area, and started training. By the end of the day I had a normal sized Venus Fly Trap, and that night I had it up to three feet. On the third day I truly thought that Naruto was going to pop his balloon, but he couldn't.

The night of the third day I had it! I had a six foot tall Venus Fly Trap! On the morning of the fourth day I woke up, did all the fancy morning routines and saw Naruto walk up to Jiraiya with water balloon in hand, "Hey, Pervy Sage! Wake up!"

Jiraiya groans, "Eh? Great bring me some water."

"Okay!" Naruto turns to me, "Watch this Tomoko!" He hits the side of the balloon almost like a cat, and soon the water balloon popped; The water splashes Jiraiya in the face. "I've cleared the first step." Jiraiya dries his face and asks Naruto to do it again. While Naruto got ready Daisuke and I ate breakfast. "Watch closely." Naruto takes a breath then he starts to 'claw' the balloon again, surely enough it pops.

That day when we went down to the clearing I open up the scroll with the instructions on it, '_Good job on getting the summoning jutsu down. Remember it will use up a lot of chakra until you are older and have better chakra control. Now the next jutsu will be harder. You'll be taking a flower of your choice and turning it into a whip._' I stop for a moment and laugh, I read on and I laugh some more, '_Get your head out of the gutter. During some missions you may need to carry flowers around with you. For example there's no flowers' just laying around in the desert. I'll explain more on how to keep them alive that long later. The last scroll will lead you through the seals. Than you must practice using it. Here's your only hint. Too much chakra will make the whip too heavy to carry, and not enough chakra will make it brake.' _I look around and there were no flowers. Sighing I look around until I found a wild lily plant. The flowers on it are orange with darker orange speckles on it. I pick some and head back.

When I got back I open the last scroll and I read it, "Okay, here we go!" Concentrating I flow chakra into it. Slowly the stem grew and grew, and once it was five inches long thorns started growing on it. _That's weird, lilies don't have thorns. It must be part of the jutsu._ Once it was about as long as I was I began hitting trees. I watch as it wrapped itself around a branch. I try swinging on it, but it snapped.

A week passed, and Naruto still hadn't popped the rubber ball, and my whip still didn't have the correct amount of chakra. To treat our sore hands I wrapped cool, damp washcloths around our hands.

The next day I join Naruto to train. While panting, Naruto glares at the little rubber ball filled with air, "**Damn it!** It won't pop no matter how much I try!" Naruto rests his head on the ground, "I'm only wasting chakra like this." I curse to myself when I put too much chakra into the whip and I drop the heavy thing on my foot. Suddenly Naruto grabs the ball, stands back up, and then calls upon a large amount of chakra. Naruto starts to hit the ball like he did the water balloon, "Ah this hurts like hell!" Soon enough though a small hole appeared, and the ball deflated.

I smile, "At least you're making progress."

Jiraiya appears in front of us holding popsicles, "Looks like you've made some progress."

Naruto frowns, "I only made a hole in it! I didn't pop it like you did."

"Don't be so tough." Jiraiya hands out the popsicles, he even got one for Daisuke. "This is to congratulate the two of you for your progress." While we ate the blue berry treat Jiraiya drew a swirl on Naruto's hand.

Naruto raises an eye brow, "What's this?"

"I'll explain later, but first Tomoko"

"Yes Jiraiya?"

"For now on Naruto needs to do his training by himself."

I nod my head, understanding the reason why, "Okay, come get me if it's important than." With that I left the guys.


	41. Chapter 41: Tsunade

_For those who celebrate it have an awesome Fourth of July! Now sometime this month I'll be leaving for vacation, but I'll let you know in advance. I would stay but hey who can pass up hot farm boys ;D enjoy!_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

I finished the rest of the day training on my own, when I got back to the inn I was drained, but I'm fairing better than Naruto. When I walked in Naruto was there trying to wrap cool wash cloths around his hands, and he was failing terribly at it. So I set a sleeping Daisuke down and I take the wash cloths from Naruto.

"Here Naruto let me do it." I carefully wrap his burnt, raw, hands, "Try to rest, and I'll go get us something to eat. What would you like?"

He smiles, "I haven't had ramen in a while."

"Okay I'll find you some ramen, Jiraiya what would you like to eat?"

"Get me some ramen too." Quickly I grab our meals, and after a not so peaceful dinner we head to bed. The next morning the boys were gone when I woke up, so I went back to training. I struggled with the whip, considering that my chakra control sucks. So I practice water walking and tree climbing, and then once I was content with that I go back to practicing the whip. The next couple of days followed this exact schedule.

After about another three days or so Jiraiya brought Naruto to my training area, Naruto's hand are severely burnt, but still he's smiling, "I did it Tomoko! I popped it!"

I smile, "Awesome!" I smirk, "Watch this." I lift the whip over my head and I focus chakra into the tip of it. When I slammed it into the ground it created a small crease in the ground.

Naruto's eyes bug out, "Remind me not to make you angry. While I wrap up Naruto's hands, Jiraiya heads to the Inn and he collects our stuff.

When he got back I now had a backpack with toiletries and other important things. Jiraiya turns in a direction, "We're heading to Tanzaku town."

"Why?" Naruto yells.

"That's where Tsunade is, we don't want to miss her so let's go now." With that we took off toward the little town. After taking a quick nap to rest up Jiraiya points to the sky, "Let's go!"

Naruto continues walking, "Stop acting like a child and let's go!"

I follow, "Naruto who peed in your Cheerios?"

"We had to stop in the middle of our training!"

Jiraiya sighs and starts walking, "Don't worry Naruto, you can do the third step while we walk."

Naruto smiles wide enough to split his face in two, "Really how?"

Jiraiya blows up two balloons, "The first step was rotation, the second step was power, and finally, the third step is this." Jiraiya stands there and just holds the balloon for a while.

Naruto can't take it any longer, and he starts to stomp around, "What do you mean by 'this'?"

"It looks like I'm just holding the balloon in my hand, but…"

Naruto slumps over, "But? Nothing's happening."

"Then I'll do the same thing with my left hand. Let's see what's happening inside the balloon." Soon a swirling ball of blue chakra appeared in Jiraiya's hand. _This is the jutsu that he's teaching Naruto? It's the same one he used on that guy. _"It looks like a small typhoon, doesn't it?"

"So the same thing is happening in your right hand?" Naruto questions.

"Yeah, that is what's happening. Listen up. In this third step, you must use 100 percent of the ability you learned in the first two steps, and retain it. In other words, you have to keep your chakra's rotation and power at the maximum…create a thin layer within the balloon, and create an image that you're compressing chakra inside that layer."

"I get it now!" Naruto grins, "So, this exercise is to keep the power of the rotation I learned in the other two steps, and not pop the soft balloon right?"

"That's right."

Naruto laughs then he stops when he didn't know what he is about to do, "Wait, but why do you have to do that?"

Jiraiya throws him the other balloon, and starts walking, "This is why." Jiraiya walks to a random tree; both Naruto and I follow. "If you do this after you've only completed the two steps…" Jiraiya creates the ball again then strikes the tree leaving a swirl carved into the tree. "Now, this is what happens after you've mastered the third step." Jiraiya creates the ball once more only this time it looks much neater and more refined. This time he is able to retain the ball and it created a huge almost crater like shape in the tree! I wince. _Don't want to be hit by that! _"If you can retain this small typhoon in your hand, the power will not disperse. The rotation will become faster, and the effect will become more concentrated."

Naruto puts away his other balloon and tries to combine the first two steps of his training. Unfortunately Naruto is only able to maintain it for half a minute before the balloon popped. I smile, "I don't think that was supposed to happen Naruto."

"You can't hold back on the power." Jiraiya explains, "You have to use 100 percent of its power and rotation and maintain it." After watching Naruto's expression for a moment Jiraiya lightly laughs. "I told you, this is an A-ranked super-high level jutsu that's difficult to master. Okay I'm done explaining." With that we start walking to find Tsunade.

~Kabuto's Pov~

After destroying the tower, Orochimaru and I stand proudly in front of Tsunade, her little pet pig, and her assistant.

Tsunade eye balls us, "It's been a very long time, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smirks trying to hide his pain, "I've looked for you everywhere."

Tsunade watches us suspiciously, "What do you want from me? Don't tell me you want to talk about old times."

"Well, I have a small request for you."

"Tsunade, You should have already guessed by now…" I start but she interrupts me.

"Ask someone else. I quit medicine a long time ago."

"We cannot do that. You should be able to tell how serious the wound is." I try to flatter her the best I could. "No one else can cure these arms." I push up my glasses. "The legendary Sannin who won her fame as the medical specialist…Tsunade, only you can cure this."

"The wound affecting your arms isn't an ordinary one, is it?" She stares at his arms, "What did you do?"

"Nothing much…" Orochimaru grins, "I got wounded when I **killed **the Third."

Both of the women widen their eyes. Tsunade though quickly recovers and glares, "You…did you really…"

"Hmph, you don't need to look that scary. All things with form eventually perish. That goes for people too. You should know what I'm talking about…sinceyou let two of your loved ones die." A smirk is now plastered on Orochimaru's face. Tsunade was clearly affected by this because she was glaring daggers at Orochimaru. _Two loved ones? _I glance at Orochimaru from the corner of my eye. _He has conjured up a terrible plan. _Orochimaru laughs in enjoyment, basking in the memories, "Yes…their deaths were gruesome."

"Scum!" Her assistant shouts while pulling up her sleeves revealing the weapon strapped to her arm. I prepare to defend Orochimaru from the needles that she shoots.

I easily block them with a kunai, but I grab one and inspect it, "Poison…A hidden weapon, I see." The girl charges again. _She's fast!_

"Get out of my way!" She shouts.

"I won't let you!" As if in slow motion she prepares another needle.

"Calm down, Shizune." Tsunade orders. Shizune instantly stops, but she positions a poison needle at my neck. _This attendant is good. _Slowly she removes the needle then she hops back in front of Tsunade.

"Orochimaru. You've been like that since the old days." She says with a small smile. "You know what my personality is like, right? Stop joking around." Suddenly she shows how angry she truly was by punching the wall behind her, and turning it into rubble. _She's strong…and scary…I bet she's single. _

"We did not come to fight." I claim while standing protectively in front of Orochimaru. "We came to negotiate."

Tsunade raises an eye brow, "Negotiate?"

"Yes."

"Don't make me laugh! I told you before, get out of my sight."

"We can't do that!" I make it look like I am lowering my guard.

"Get lost."

"Only you can cure Orochimaru's arms."

She glares at me, "Get lost."

"We're not asking that you do it for free. We will make a trade."

"I'm going to count to five. Get lost before I'm done." Tsunade's face hardens. "Otherwise, I'll get rid of you."

I smile, "Please calm down. This isn't a bad deal for you."

"Five…four…three…two…" Shizune prepares for the fight. "One."

Tsunade starts to charge, but Orochimaru stops her, "I'll revive your beloved little brother and man…" Tsunade's eyes widen. "With the forbidden jutsu I developed." After a moment of silence Orochimaru smirks. "You haven't gotten rid of us yet, which means…you're thinking it over?"

~Tomoko's Pov~

After looking for Tsunade at every gambling place in town, we were now near a castle. Naruto puts away his now filled change purse from a game he won. We follow Jiraiya up a set of stairs.

I look up to see the castle but it was gone! "Jiraiya, where'd the castle go?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya looks up. "It's not here." All around there was rubble and dust in the air.

Naruto's eyes scan the destruction, "What happened here?"

"I don't know." Jiraiya replies. Suddenly we all hear a scream.

"Help me!" A random guy shouts. We all look down to see a large crowd of people running away from the castle.

Jiraiya stops a random old man, "Hi there! So we meet again."

"What happened?"

The guy looks like he is about to pee himself, "You should run to! There's a monster up there!"

"What kind of monster?"

"A huge snake! It destroyed the castle instantly!" _A giant snake… _Events of the Chuunin Exams rush through my head. _Could it be Orochimaru?_

"Hey, how big was the snake?" Naruto asks while the man runs away.

Jiraiya turns back to us, "Let's hurry and go investigate."

~Kabuto's Pov~

Orochimaru slips out that he wishes to crush the Leaf Village.

Shizune glowers, "Crush The Leaf Village?" Orochimaru's smirk grows larger when he sees that Tsunade's gaze was downward, clearly she was giving this much consideration.

"What is your answer?" I ask with a proud smile. Tsunade closes her eyes, and thinks for a moment longer. That is until her annoying assistant snaps her out of it.

"Tsunade! You mustn't trust them!" Shizune's voice grows softer. "Your brother and my uncle do not wish for that! Their wish…More importantly, your wish…Did you forget them?" Shizune changes her tone when she sees Tsunade's eyebrows knitted together. "I know how you feel…You're like this now, but your still…" Shizune notices that her words have been going in one ear and out the other. "Please wake up!"

"Be quiet, Shizune!" Tsunade snaps.

"You do not need to give us an answer now. But we would like one in a week." I explain. "Also, this forbidden jutsu requires sacrifices. Please have two ready at your side."

Shizune reaches into her kimono, "Tsunade! Let's kill them both right here! It's a good chance that we can take them out in their current condition." Her assistant stops when she sees Tsunade still considering our deal. Orochimaru slowly and I'm pretty sure painfully brings one finger to his mouth.

He bites down hard enough to allow a single drop of blood fall to the ground, he holds the bloody  
finger out toward Tsunade. Her eyes instantly go wide, and she starts shaking all over while holding her necklace, "It's true that I'm weak right now, but…" Orochimaru chuckles, "We know Tsunade's weakness. You still carry that fear…the fear of blood." _Hemophobia? _"Let's get going now Kabuto." Orochimaru starts to leave. "Tsunade, I expect a nice answer from you." With that we disappear.

~Tomoko's Pov~

Jiraiya jumps off at a spot where the wall was crushed down, Naruto and I follow suit.

Jiraiya inspects the crushed wall, "We were a bit late."

Naruto runs up to the pile, "Did the snake do this?"

Jiraiya walks away, "Come on let's go. Tsunade is no longer here." We spent the rest of the day searching the little town for Tsunade, but we had no luck at all. Starving we decided to stop at a little restaurant. Once we enter Jiraiya stares at a lady in her late twenties, with blonde hair, and brown eyes. After a moment of them staring at each other Jiraiya points dramatically at her. "Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya?" She questions from across the room obviously surprised. "Why are you here?"

"I finally found you!" We walk over to the table. Once seated Naruto ordered some cooked fish, while I ordered a small fry for Daisuke and a bowl of soup for me. Two others are with Tsunade, a pig, and a lady with dark brown hair that hangs down to her neck and she has black eyes to match.

Tsunade takes a drink, "What a day…Seeing old acquaintances everywhere."

Jiraiya pours her some more alcohol then he clears his throat, "Orochimaru?" Jiraiya questions. Tsunade's assistance's eyes widen and Jiraiya takes notice, "What happened?"

"Nothing much." Tsunade answers. "We just said hello." She randomly pulls out a deck of cards, and she shuffles them as our food is placed in front of us. Jiraiya sets aside his food, while Naruto, Daisuke and I chow down. "What do you want from me?" She sets down the deck.

Jiraiya picks up the deck, "I'll get straight to the point." He shuffles them once more and sets them down. "Tsunade, the village has requested that you become the Fifth Hokage." Naruto, Daisuke, and I all choke on our food.

_Her? She's the next Hokage?_


	42. Chapter 42: Tsunade vs Kabuto

_Heads up! There will not be a chapter next week because I'm going on vacation from the 16th to the 22nd. Sorry for the inconvenience!_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

While Tsunade deals cards, Naruto and I pound on our chests until we stop choking.

Jiraiya observes his cards, "Have you heard about the Third?"

Tsunade stares at her cards, "Orochimaru killed him right? I heard from him directly."

Naruto turns to Jiraiya, "Who is this Orochimaru?" _Orochimaru…that name sounds so familiar…_ Memories of the Forest of Death flash in my brain. _Oh yeah! He was the one who tried to make a deal with me._

Jiraiya doesn't face Naruto, "The other Sannin."

Naruto raises an eyebrow confused, "Why? Sannin are Leaf ninjas, right? So why?"

Tsunade glances at us, "Jiraiya, who are these kids?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Tomoko Akita..." Daisuke growls, "And Daisuke." Jiraiya replies, Tsunade's eyes widen at the sound of Naruto's name.

"Wait a second!" Naruto slams a fist on the table. "You didn't answer my question!"

I glare at him, "Naruto shut up."

"No! Who is this Orochimaru guy who killed old man Hokage? He's one of the Sannin right? Then why didn't you do anything about him Pervy Sage? Also what do you mean she's going to be the Fifth Hokage?"

Jiraiya gives Naruto a stern look, "Naruto, be quiet for a while." Naruto obediently sits down. Jiraiya places down three cards, picks up three more, and then he chuckles to himself, "I'll say it again. The village has requested that you become the next Hokage. So what's your answer? Will you accept?"

Tsunade closes her eyes in thought. Naruto grabs his head, "I don't know what's going on!"

I smile, "Nothing new there." He playfully punches my arm.

After a moment Tsunade throws down all her cards, "Not possible. I refuse."

"I remember that line." Jiraiya says with a small smile. "I asked you for a date a long time ago and you said the exact same thing and turned me down." Naruto complains once more about not knowing what was happening then he starts yelling. "Don't panic, only Tsunade is capable of becoming Hokage. During a great war she contributed greatly to Konoha's victory. Her combat and medical skills are still unrivaled. Also she is the First's granddaughter. Combine that with her abilities, and she is most suited to becoming Hokage. If she does become Hokage she has to come back to the village. There she can heal the two you mentioned. Also, this was a decision made by Konoha's advisers. It's not something a Gennin like you should comment on."

Tsunade studies Naruto, "Jiraiya, your new apprentice seems to be ruder, stupider, and uglier than the previous one."

Naruto glares, "What?"

"It's hard for anyone to beat the Fourth in those fields. His capabilities as a ninja were unrivaled in history. He was talented with jutsus, incredibly smart, and popular. He was also handsome like me." I almost crack up laughing when Jiraiya called himself handsome.

Tsunade stares into her cards, "But even the Fourth died young. He threw his life away for the village. Life isn't like money. Only anidiot bets his life so easily." Naruto was reaching his breaking point. He snaps his chopsticks in half, and shook in anger. "My grandfather and the Second wished to end the war, but they wasted their lives before they could accomplish that."

"You've changed, Tsunade." Jiraiya says grimly. "I don't know what you've been thinking, but you put it in words."

"I'm in my fifties, even if I look like this." Tsunade chuckles, "Time changes people. Sarutobi was the same. If anold man tries to act brave, of course he'll die." Tsunade glares hatefully at her hand of cards then tilts her head back to sigh, "The title of Hokage is a piece of crap. Only an idiot becomes one." Naruto finally reaches his breaking point as he leaps over the table to try and attack Tsunade, but Jiraiya catches him mid leap.

While they struggle I glare at Tsunade, "You're nothing but a bitter old bitch. If the Third didn't fight Orochimaru we wouldn't be here talking to you."

Tsunade returns my glare. Naruto wins his struggle and he stands up on the table glaring daggers at Tsunade, "Anyone who makes fun of the Fourth or the old man…I don't care if the person is a girl…deserves a punch in the face!"

Tsunade places one foot on the table, and glares at Naruto, "You've got guts to say that to me. Step outside, kid."

"Tsunade…" Her assistant begins but she stopped when she saw that nothing could stop these two right now.

Once outside I stand next to Naruto, "Kick her ass Naruto, but be careful; She didn't get the title of Sannin for nothing."

Naruto smirks, "I'll be fine!" I take a couple steps back and I stand next to Jiraiya. Daisuke takes his place on top of my head to watch the fight.

"Even though I look like this, I was one of the Sannin. There's no need for me to get serious with a Gennin." Tsunade boasts.

"What did you say?" Naruto shouts back.

Tsunade holds up one finger, "One finger. One finger will do against you." _Someone's confident. _"Come on,little boy."

Naruto sprints, "Don't play with me!" He throws some shuriken at Tsunade.

Tsunade simply tilts her head to the left to avoid the attack. Naruto charges with a kunai, and with one finger Tsunade takes it from him then knocks off his headband. All with only one finger! _Wow. _Naruto falls back, and then Tsunade simply flicks his forehead and it sends him flying!

Naruto rolls on the ground, but soon stands back up while rubbing his forehead. Tsunade's assistant desperately tries to end the fight. Naruto is about to attack again, but he stops mid step when his kunai and headband finally fall back to earth.

"Hey kid!" Tsunade calls out. "Let me ask you one thing before you pass out. Why do you care so much about the title of Hokage?"

"Unlike you, I'm going to take on the title of Hokage for sure." Naruto responds. Tsunade is taken back, "Hokage…being Hokage is my dream." Tsunade casts her gaze downward. Naruto takes this chance to try and form the jutsu Jiraiya was teaching him. Soon a swirling ball of chakra appears in Naruto's hands. Naruto heads for Tsunade strong and determined, but at the last moment she slams her finger to the ground; creating a long jagged line in the street to making Naruto trip. Naruto's jutsu backfires and sends him back a little.

I help Naruto up, "Can't say you didn't try."

Tsunade turns to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, are you the one who taught him the Rasengan?"

"I am his teacher, after all." Jiraiya replies.

"Heh, only you and the Fourth can use that jutsu." Tsunade sneers. "Are you acting like a teacher and teaching him something he can't master? Don't give him any ideas! That's why this kid likes to daydream that he's going to become the Hokage one day."

"I'm not daydreaming! Idiot! You idiot!" Naruto holds up three fingers. "I can master this move in three days!"

"Hn, you said it kid." Tsunade smirks, "A man never takes back his words."

Naruto jabs a thumb to his chest, "I'm not going to take back my words. That's my N.I.N.D.O."

Tsunade's eyes brighten at an opportunity, "Then let's make a bet."

"A bet?" Naruto questions.

"I'll give you one week. If you can master the move within that time, I'll acknowledge that you can become the Hokage…" Tsunade points to the simple necklace on her neck that has a green jewel with a small silver bead on each side. "I'll even give you this necklace."

"Tsunade!" Her assistant takes a step, "That's an important…"

Naruto turns his nose up, "I don't need a crappy necklace like that."

"Don't say that, Naruto." Jiraiya advises. "That's a unique crystal which could buy about three mountains if you sold it." _Three mountains? _"It used to belong to the First Hokage."

Money signs appear in Naruto's eyes, "I guess that's fine."

"Okay, but if you can't master the move in a week you lose, and I'll take all your money." Tsunade says while holding Naruto's change purse. _When did she get that? _Naruto searches his pockets for any holes that could have let the little frog fall out.

"Tsunade, why? That necklace is…" Tsunade's assistant whines.

"He can't do it anyway. Let's go, Shizune." Tsunade commands, before leaving Shizune stops, but took off running after Tsunade.

I sigh, "Looks like that Shizune girl is a lap dog." Once they left we went to go find a hotel to stay in. When Jiraiya took off, Naruto sat on the couch and stares up at the ceiling, while I sat down and read my cards. _Gain in wealth, and new struggles. Sounds like fun. _

Naruto snaps me out of my thoughts, "Tomoko…do you believe that I'll become Hokage someday?"

I hesitate but I smile, "Yeah Naruto, if they want someone like that old hag to be Hokage than you'll get the job in no time."

Naruto jumps up, "You're right!"

I dramatically sigh, "Aren't I always right?" Someone knocks softly on the door. While walking over I talk, "Who could it be at this time?" When I open the door I roll my eyes to see Shizune standing in the door way. "Isn't it a bit late to be knocking on people's doors?"

Shizune pokes her head in, "I am sorry for the late night visit. I wish to talk to Naruto."

"I need to get plenty of rest today and train tomorrow." Naruto responds.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get the wrong image of Tsunade. Also, I need to tell you about the necklace…" Shizune walks in.

I glare, "What Tsunade can't apologize for herself? She has to send her lapdog to do everything." I sigh sitting down, "Oh well that can be expected from a bitter old hag."

"Lady Tsunade isn't the type of person you think she is!" Shizune shouts, "Please don't talk about her like that when you don't know anything about her!"

My anger slowly rising I pick up Daisuke, "Then please tell us all about the great Lady Tsunade."

Shizune glances downward, "I'm sorry I shouted…" Shizune looks up with a small smile on her face, "A long time ago, she wasn't like that. She was a kind person who loved her village. But she has changed…Ever since that day."

Naruto suddenly interested sits down to hear the story, "What happened?"

"The day she lost her dream, her love, and her hope. The only thing that remains is that necklace, which is filled with many memories. To Lady Tsunade, that thing is as important as her life. It's not something she should use in a bet."

I shake my head, "If it's so important than she shouldn't have brought it up."

"Also, that necklace isn't just a normal necklace that you can wear. It only accepts Lady Tsunade…If another person tries to wear that necklace…they die." Naruto's eyes widen. Shizune tells us the tale of the tragic deaths of Tsunade's little brother and her lover who was also Shizune's uncle. Both who had dreams of one day becoming Hokage, but both were brutally killed in battle. Tsunade's lover Dan died bleeding in her arms, which made her afraid of blood. As Shizune told us the story I felt horrible. _I don't think I could handle it if Kazuma died. _"Ever since that day, Lady Tsunade has lived in a state on confusion." Shizune finishes. Naruto casts his eyes to the ground, and begun to walk toward the door.

I raise an eye brow, "Naruto?"

"I'm going to go train, don't worry about me." With that Naruto left.

I turn to Shizune with a sigh, "As much as I hate to do this, I'm sorry for being rude earlier."

Shizune smiles, "It's okay you didn't know." When she left I opened the window and I sit in the seal. I take off my wrist band and I look closely at the little black mark on my wrist. It was three black dots, but there were also swirls around the dots. I recognized the swirls as Arashi's handy work, but I don't know where the black dots came from. Sighing I go to bed; The next day I didn't see Naruto at all, so when night fell I left the door unlocked. Almost a week later Shizune and I went looking and found him passed out next to some broken trees. _I knew that he would do this.  
_  
Sighing I sling Naruto's arm around my shoulder, "Naruto you always do this."

"Lady Tsunade will patch him up." Shizune assures. We toss Naruto onto a bed at the inn and we leave to find Tsunade. Conveniently Tsunade was walking down the hall way when we walked out. Shizune smiles, "Lady Tsunade."

I just turn to her, "Do you think you can take a look at Naruto?" Once we brought her into the room she stands over an unconscious Naruto.

"How is his condition?" Shizune asks.

"He is weak because of severe exhaustion." Tsunade replies. "His right hand was burnt by chakra as well. In his condition, this kid won't wake up until the day after tomorrow. It's just as Jiraiya said…I don't know why I made this ludicrous bet. Why did someone like me get so heated up? I feel stupid."

Shizune lowers her head, "Tomorrow…" Shizune give Tsunade a dead serious look, "Please don't go tomorrow."_ Tomorrow?_ I keep quiet just in case they wouldn't want to talk about this with me right there. "Why won't you say anything? Lady Tsunade, please don't keep quiet like that…Say something! If you are going to go…"  
"What are you going to do?" Tsunade questions, Shizune steps forward.

"I will stop you, even if it costs me my life."

Tsunade turns to Shizune and gives her the hardest glare I've ever seen, "Shizune, do you know who you're talking to?" Tsunade hits Shizune in the stomach, making Shizune pass out.

Tsunade tries to walk out but I step in the way, "Whoa wait a second. Why did you knock out your lap dog? And what's going on tomorrow?" I just saw her lift her fist, and then after hitting the oh so comfortable ground I was out.

Someone shaking me brought me back to my senses, "Tomoko…hey Tomoko!" _Ugh shut up._

I felt teeth on my hand and I'm instantly awake. I glare at Daisuke, "Damn it Daisuke!" He whines then turns his head toward Naruto, "So it was your idea?"

He freaks out, "I'm sorry! I…you weren't waking up!"

I punish Daisuke by flicking his nose and after slapping Naruto; I stand up and look at Shizune, "We should probably wake her up."

Naruto bends down and shakes her shoulder, "Shizune, wake up."

Shizune instantly springs up, "Oh, no! What time is it right now?" She shakes her head, "No, what **day** of the week is it?"

Naruto blinks, processing what she had just said, "Monday."

Shizune stares at Naruto surprised, "Your body's feeling okay already? You should've slept for two days."

Naruto smiles, "I recover from most injuries after a night's sleep. It's been like that ever since I was young. More importantly, where is that old hag? Today's the deadline for the bet."

I glance at hit, "So you can do the Rasengan perfectly now?"

Naruto rubs the back of his neck, "It's not complete yet, but I can still hope I get it right in front of her!"

Shizune heads for the window, "You two stay here!" She stops when a kunai hits the window frame.

Naruto and I rush to the window to see Jiraiya panting heavily, "Wait, Shizune." After we sat Jiraiya down, he tells us what is wrong, "Damn that Tsunade…She put something in my drink. I can't mold chakra correctly. On top of that, my body is numb, and I can't throw a kunai correctly."

"Man, you're always bragging about how great a ninja you are…did she deceive you with some sort of perverted trick?" Naruto shouts.

"Shut up!" Jiraiya shouts back, "She's still a medical specialist, regardless of her current state. Only she can make a tasteless, odorless drug that works against ninjas…I didn't expect her to find an opportunity to poison me, even if I was slightly drunk." Shizune grabs some water and Jiraiya sloppily gulps it down.

Shizune worriedly watches Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was at dawn." Jiraiya responds as he throws the water bottle, "But then again, I've only recovered about 30 percent so far." He turns to Shizune, "Hey, Shizune. You're going to tell me what you guys talked about with Orochimaru, now."

Shizune lowers her head, "I thought I could believe in Lady Tsunade, that's why I couldn't tell you earlier. But we are short on time. Please follow me. I will explain while we move." With that we followed Shizune toward the place where the castle used to stand. While we were moving, she told us the whole story between Tsunade and Orochimaru. We made it to the spot where Shizune said that Orochimaru and Tsunade were going to meet, only to find the place all tore up.

Naruto looks at the destroyed walls, "What the hell…"

Jiraiya inspects the damage, "Looks like Tsunade got pretty wild here."

Naruto walks to a large crater, "Where did Old Lady Tsunade go?" He picks up Tsunade's jacket.  
Shizune's pig runs to the jacket to investigate.

"Tonton, which way?" She asks the little pig. Tonton just shakes his head.

I set down Daisuke, "Daisuke go find Tsunade!" Daisuke sniffs the ground then he takes off running. We all follow him.

~Orochimaru's Pov~

Kabuto and I make it to a field where it would be more suitable for Kabuto to fight. Tsunade close behind us punches another crater into the ground.

I smirk, "Tsunade is almost out of breath. You almost got her."

"I'm not very good at Taijutsu." Kabuto reaches into his shuriken pouch and shallows a red pill from inside. Kabuto performs some seals, holds out his arms, and then blue chakra surrounds them. Kabuto digs below then pops up underneath Tsunade, but Tsunade dodges. Tsunade tries to punch Kabuto, but she misses and chases after him. I chuckle to myself. _Even better than a game of cat and mouse. _After chasing one another for a bit, Kabuto taps Tsunade's left fore arm and thigh. Tsunade punches him with her right arm, but finds that she can't stand up due to her other lip leg.

~Tsunade's Pov~

I hold my arm and let my leg just lay there. _He got my muscles._

Kabuto grins while standing back up, "I cut your bicep and rectus femaris. You can't use that monstrous strength of yours anymore now."

"A scalpel made of chakra, eh?" I raise an eye brow, "Why did you not go for my artery?"

"It's true that with this scalpel, I can cut blood vessels and muscles without injuring the surface." Kabuto lifts up one of his arms. "But, during battle, even I cannot create a scalpel that is long and fine enough to reach the artery and heart." Kabuto takes off, "Then again, there is no problem if I go for the vital organs." Kabuto keeps trying to strike me, but I dodge every single blow. That is until he hits me in the chest.

My eyes widen and I fall on my knees, as I struggle to breathe. _Damn it, he got a sub costal muscle. I can't breathe…this guy isn't a normal medical ninja…His jutsu and sense surpasses mine when I was in my prime._

Kabuto smirks, "We can't let you die yet. So I won't attack your vital organs." He pushes up his glasses. "But now, you can't move anymore…" I run up and jab him right where his brain stem should be, and I run off. Once again I fall to the ground and struggle to breathe. I watch as Kabuto sits up, but he can't move because I messed with his central nervous system.

I take this chance to punch him very hard in the side of his face, "Bastard!" My punch sends him far away; I start to pant while I think about the situation. _This is the best I can do in this state. _I watch as Kabuto struggles to move, only for him to find that his nerves are betraying him. "Looks like you noticed. Yes, I attacked your nerves. I changed my chakra into electricity, created and electrical field, and jacked it into your nervous system." I create the necessary seals so that I could fix my muscles that I need to breathe. _Healing jutsus consume too much chakra_.

Kabuto slides around, spins a kunai in is hand and yells at me, "Don't underestimate me!" My eyes widen, and I wasn't done healing myself. _He restored his body movement that quickly?_ "You're afraid of blood, right? I'll show plenty of that right now!" Kabuto raises his kunai in the air, but he jumps back when a smoke bomb appears between us.


	43. Chapter 43: Rasengan

~Tomoko's Pov~

Jiraiya, Shizune, Tonton, Naruto, Daisuke, and myself all stand in someone's way. Through the smoke I could see the man that I met in the Forest of Death. _He's_ _Orochimaru!_ My wrist starts to burn, but I ignore it because standing next to Orochimaru is Kabuto.

Orochimaru smirks, "It's been a long time, Jiriaya."

"Heh, you have evil looking eyes, as usual." Jiraiya responds.

Naruto, confused, points at Kabuto, "Kabuto, why are you here?"

Daisuke leaps into my arms as I observe Kabuto's head band. I glare, "I knew it."

Kabuto just glances at us, " Ah, well look who it is. It's Naruto, and Tomoko."

Jiraiya looks at us, "I see you all know each other."

Naruto turns to Jiraiya, "Yeah, we took the Chuunin Exams together. He helped us get through the Forest of Death."

Tsunade shoves Jiraiya out of the way, and goes to kick Kabuto, "I'll get rid of them!" Tsunade kicks a kunai out of Kabuto's grasp, and then starts attacking him with a barrage of punches, "Just because you can control your body now, doesn't mean you can move normally!" Tsunade corners Kabuto against the same rock where his kunai got stuck in. Kabuto grabs his kunai. "Too slow!" Tsunade instantly stops her attack as Kabuto sticks his kunai into his hand, spilling the blood on Tsunade. Tsunade steps back in horror as she stares at the blood on her.

Kabuto smirks, "My body's finally is starting to move normally. Dealing with two legendary Sannin will be too much trouble. I'll immobilize one for now!" Kabuto punches Tsunade back, sending her flying into Shizune's arms.

Naruto's eyes widen, "What's going on? Why is Kabuto fighting Old Lady Tsunade?"

"You're real slow at noticing things, Naruto." Kabuto turns to me, "Seems like Tomoko has figured it out, how about you shed some light on the subject for him?"

"See how the symbol on his forehead isn't a leaf symbol? Instead it's a Sound symbol."

"Yes, I was a spy from the Hidden Sound." Kabuto confirms.

"Tell me you're lying Kabuto." Naruto pleads, "You told us a lot of things, and helped us out during the Chunnin Exam."

"Naruto he helped himself out by gathering information on us! He collected all sorts of information on how well we fight, strategize, everything!" I mentally kick myself, "Damn I'm such an idiot! When I offered to do his cards the Betrayal card was the first one on the stack."

Kabuto grins and turns to Naruto, "Naruto, my information told me one thing about you. You have no talent as a ninja. You're different from Sasuke. Even if you put that scary face on, you're just a cute Genin who's out of place. It's true we expected something from the monsterinside you, but with legendary Sannin members around me, you are insignificant to me. You're like a small bug right now, and if you interfere…I'll kill you."

"Why you!" Naruto starts to charge after Kabuto, Jiraiya attempts to catch the hyper active ninja but he almost falls over in doing so, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto creates four clones all of whom attempt to attack Kabuto's right side, but all of them fail. Kabuto punches Naruto, sending him flying into Shizune, who is trying to clean the blood off Tsunade. Shizune in response spits out two needles, and sends them flying toward Kabuto; at the last moment though he lowered his head a little and they bounced off his forehead protector. Kabuto leaps back over to Orochimaru, and he swallows a little red pill.

"So he's replenishing the blood he lost." Jiraiya observes. On the other side of the field Orochimaru takes off his bandages on one arm. "Shizune, you fight the guy with glasses. Tomoko, you tend for Tsunade. Clean the blood off her, and protect her." I nod, "I'll fight Orochimaru. But before we do that, I want Tsunade to do something about my body."

"The effects of that drug will most likely last for a while. Even I can't do anything about it." Shizune responds, not daring to take her eyes off Kabuto.

Jiraiya's eyes bug out, "**What**? Really?" He regains his composer, "Fine, I'll fight like this. Tsunade, you rest while Tomoko takes care of you."

Naruto eagerly turns to Jiraiya, "Then…what about me?"

"You guard Tomoko, Tsunade, the fox, and the pig."

"What? I'll fight too. I can…"

"**No**!" Jiraiya snaps. "The guy with glasses was right; you're at a lower level. The enemy is a Sannin like me, and he's also the man who killed the Third. You need an eye for an eye. Only I can fight him now. Also, that kid is as strong as Kakashi." _Really? Shit. _Naruto attempts to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but Jiraiya stops him, "Don't use that jutsu it's meaningless. It won't even work as a nice decoy, either. You'd just be wasting your chakra. Now, let's get started!"

Jiraiya bites his thumb while Kabuto wipes his blood on Orochimaru's arm. Then they both perform the Summoning Jutsu. The only difference was that Kabuto and Orochimaru had two giant snakes, and well…Jiraiya had a little orange frog. Shivers go up my spine as I look at the snakes.

"What's up?" The little frog asks. Both Naruto and Jiraiya gawk at the little frog in surprise.

"What? What happened?" Jiraiya shouts.

"You're still the idiot I remember." Orochimaru calls out. Naruto performs the Summoning Jutsu, but he ends up with a little yellow frog. After the two little frogs chatted for a bit I figured out that the yellow one was completely useless!

Suddenly Orochimaru's snakes dive-bombed for us, forcing us to leap out of the way. Shizune grabbed Tsunade, but they fell to the ground when Kabuto punched Shizune. A giant snake ate Naruto, and Jiraiya made a giant swamp appear! Everything was happening so fast that it took me a bit to remember what I'm supposed to be doing. When the gears in my head start working I run to Tsunade and quickly start trying to clean the blood off her while Shizune fights off Kabuto. I turn around to see Kabuto walking toward Tsunade and me.

I look around searching for Shizune. _Shit she's out cold._ I turn and see that Naruto is out as well. Kabuto laughs, "Just one more to go."

I set Daisuke down, "Go find me a flower boy." Daisuke runs off and he returns with a white flower with a yellow center.

Kabuto laughs, "What are you going to do with that?"

I smirk, "This!" In one swift movement I had a flower whip with thorns on it. Kabuto instantly stops in his tracks.

Blue chakra surrounds his hands, "Interesting." He takes off running, I dodge his attack but he slices off part of my whip. Straining I make it re grow, and then I swing my arm to make the whip wrap itself around Kabuto's leg. I give it a good yank and down he went; taking this golden opportunity I jump on his back, and I slit his neck with my wrist band. To my dismay he poofs away. _A clone!_ I stand up and search frantically for the real Kabuto.

Kabuto pops up from underground next to Tsunade! Thankfully Daisuke is close enough to jump on him and bite his shoulder. Kabuto smacks Daisuke off to the side, I take this chance to wrap the whip around his arm. We have a tug a war match as the thorns dig into his skin. I gasp as Kabuto snaps the whip and punches me in the jaw.

I stand up and hold my jaw, "Ouch."

Suddenly Kabuto arm is around my neck. He presses me up against him, "Never let your guard down." I felt his other hand sneak its way up to my head, "Hmm with my chakra scalpel I can cut most anything in the body. And here with it so close to your brain I can do all kinds of harm." I struggle but he presses harder and he makes it feel like my throat is being crushed. His hand goes down to the top part of my neck, "Maybe I should cut the medulla oblongata, your source of breathing and heart control?" He snakes his hand through my hair till he got to the middle of the back of my head, "Or maybe the vision cortex?"

"Let me go." I growl.

He grabs a hand full of my hair and gives it a pull, "Or maybe I could yank out every hair out of that pretty little head of yours." Taking a chance I bite down on his arm. Instinctively he releases my hair and steps back, still biting I flip myself over, kicking him in the jaw in the process, and run like hell hoping to lead him away from Tsunade.

He follows, and I sharply turn around to make hand seals, "Summoning Jutsu!" A small potted Venus Fly Trap appears between us. Quickly I touch the pot and start shoving chakra into the plant. Kabuto interrupts me by kicking the pot across the field. Before I could process what had just happened his hand wraps itself around my neck, and I'm off the ground; I claw at his arm.

Kabuto laughs, "Just face it, I'm going to kill you. Than once you're dead I'm killing your little pet, Tsunade, Naruto, and Shizune." He squeezes tighter, "So just be a good girl and die okay?" Feeling light headed I start coughing for air. I'm tossed to the ground.

I struggle to stand up, but when I do I glare daggers at Kabuto, "No way. Though you try, you'll never break me. I refuse to quit. Cause you can't quit until you try." I create two clones, "Ladies take care of him for a moment." While they fought with Kabuto, Daisuke runs over to me. I kiss him on his head, "Daisuke I'm going to take a chance here. I'm going to…" Kabuto interrupts me with a blow to my chest. My back hit's a rock, and I'm out.

~Jiraiya's Pov~

While panting on one knee I glare at Orochimaru.

"You used to be called the insanity of the village, but now you're carrying around those children. You've fallen. My ability to see through someone's talent is top notch." Orochimaru's gaze falls toward the ground, onto Naruto, "In my eyes, the boy is ordinary."

"That's why. I don't need an Uchiha kid." I respond with a smirk. "There's no fun in raising a genius kid who learns fast."

"So you can't leave them alone, since they remind you of your old self. That boy cannot beat an Uchiha born with the Sharingan, since Naruto does not possess the Sharingan… A ninja's talent is determined by whether he can possess and master all the jutsus in the world. A ninja, as the name suggests is someone who uses ninja techniques."

"That's not what determines a ninja's talent." I smirk at Orochimaru's ignorance. "You still don't understand? A ninja is one who stands and endures it."

He shrugs, "A difference of opinion."

"Let me tell you one thing. The most important talent for a ninja to have isn't his number of jutsus. The most important thing is the will power to never give up!"

~Tomoko's Pov~

I wake up to Daisuke licking my face to death. Fighting the searing pain in my back I sit up. Suddenly everything comes back to me. _Shit Tsunade was left alone with Kabuto!_ I turn in Tsunade's direction to see Naruto blocking Kabuto's punch with his head band. I slowly stand up, and while Daisuke urges me on I walk toward Naruto and Kabuto.

Naruto glares at Kabuto. If looks could kill Kabuto would be dead, or severely injured, "Bastard, cut it out already!" Naruto begins to form the Rasengan in his hands, but Kabuto hits Naruto's thigh. I rush over to Naruto as he tries to stand on his now limp leg, "This hurts."

Kabuto smirks as I reach Naruto, "It seems like your thighbone is cracked from the battle with the snake." Kabuto shrugs, "But then again, you could still move with just a bone injury. But you can't anymore. I cut your right leg's vastus lateralis. " Kabuto begins to laugh as Naruto glares at him, "Are you afraid of me? Do you want to run away from here? Naruto, you said this during the first Chuunin Exam right?" Kabuto mocks Naruto's voice, "Screw you, I'm not going to run away? I'll take this shit! Even if I stay a Genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage no matter what! So I don't give a shit! I'm not scared." He smirks, "Can you say the same thing right now?"

"Shut up Kabuto." I warn, but I'm ignored.

"You're not a kid anymore, so you shouldn't act like one. Give up if the situation calls for it, and run away when you need to." Naruto glares daggers at Kabuto. "Hey now… What's with those eyes? You're going to die. If you die, your dream won't come true. Kids think everything is easy. That's why they feel no shame in having stupid dreams." Kabuto begins to walk toward us, "That's why they don't give up."

Kabuto goes in to kick Naruto, but I block the kick. _Naruto's in no condition to fight. _Kabuto grabs my arm and twists it behind my back. He flips me around and kicks me away a distance. Kabuto kicks down Naruto than he kicks him repeatedly. Kabuto is about to kick Naruto again, but this time Naruto catches his foot and pushes it back.

Naruto pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, "I'm not going to take back my words." Naruto slowly starts to stand up much to Kabuto's surprise, "That's my way of the ninja!" Kabuto increases the chakra flow to his hand.  
"You should have stayed out of this." Kabuto slaps Naruto toward Tsunade.

Naruto stands up, "Old Lady Tsunade…" Naruto puts his fingers together. "I'm going to take that unlucky necklace that you promised in the bet. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a second there was another Naruto standing next to the real Naruto.

"Stop it already! Don't protect me." Tsunade pleads. "Stop!"**  
**  
Kabuto yanks out a kunai, "I said that when you become stubborn like that you die!" Kabuto charges toward Naruto, "When you die, you lose everything, including your dream!"

"Just get out of the way! **Run**!" Tsunade shouts.

Kabuto slices Naruto's hand, but it gives Naruto the chance to grab onto Kabuto's wrist, "Until I become Hokage I won't die!" Kabuto tries to escape but he fails, which makes Naruto laugh, "Now you can't run. Eat this!" Naruto and his clone create the Rasengan in the real Naruto's free hand! Naruto takes the successfully made Rasengan and hits Kabuto with a direct hit to the stomach! "Rasengan!"

Naruto's Rasengan sent Kabuto flying into a rock, leaving a huge hole in the rock. Kabuto stands with his arms dangling, while Naruto pants. To everyone's surprise Kabuto was still standing with a huge hole in his shirt he is panting and thankfully not really moving.

I run over and smile at Naruto, "You did it!" He coughs up a large amount of blood, "Naruto? Hey are you okay?" Daisuke whines; Naruto doesn't answer and panic rises up inside of me. "Naruto answer me!" He falls, but I catch him and lay him down. "Naruto!"

Tsunade rushes over and observes Kabuto, "You took that attack, yet…"

Kabuto simply laughs and slowly begins to walk toward us, "I defended my stomach with chakra, and began healing myself before I was even hit with that jutsu. The reason Orochimaru likes me is not my superior abilities, nor is it my talent for jutsus. It's my overwhelming healing power…" Kabuto brags as the burns on his stomach disappear. "…my ability to induce my cells to generate new ones. It looks like this jutsu was Naruto's last gamble." _Last gamble, what? _I look down to see Naruto struggling to breathe. Kabuto stops mid-step, his glasses break, and then he falls to the ground.

Tsunade's eyes widen when she sees Naruto's hand twitching. She throws her ear onto his chest, "He's showing signs of arrhythmia!" Tsunade unzips his jacket, and places her hands on his chest. "Damn it! His cardiac muscles are a total mess!"

I raise an eye brow, "How did that happen?"

"Kabuto severed his muscles during Naruto's attack." Tsunade slices Naruto's shirt open. Naruto's seal shows itself, while Tsunade began some healing jutsus.

"It's too late for Naruto." Kabuto calls out. "I cut his chakra circulatory system in his heart that converts the Nine-Tails' chakra into strength, with my full strength. To ensure he had no chance of healing himself. There's no way he'll recover."

My heart leaps into my throat, "Shut up Kabuto before I take a kunai and slice your throat!" Kabuto shuts his mouth, so I turn my attention back to Naruto. My stomach drops when Naruto stops breathing. Tsunade starts cursing repeatedly, I can tell that her cursing means that Naruto was good as dead. Tears slowly begin pouring out of my eyes, and Daisuke mournfully whines. My tears instantly stop as Naruto's hand slowly reaches up, and grabs Tsunade's necklace.

"I won…" He says with a smirk. "…The bet." He tilts his head my way, "…Don't cry…you're acting like a girl." With that he passes out again. Tsunade holds Naruto's hand in hers and begins to heal them.

"So becoming Hokage is your dream eh?" Tsunade whispers. "I want to put my hopes in you…" Tsunade lifts Naruto's head so that she could put her necklace on him. While she gave up the necklace. I look over Jiraiya's way to see Orochimaru dive-bombing for us! Jiraiya tries to stop him, but Orochimaru's tongue flings him to the ground. A sword appears from Orochimaru's mouth, and he heads our way. Acting on impulse I lay down on Naruto and squeeze my eyes shut. Something warm and sticky drips on me, I open my eyes to see that it's blood. My eyes widen in pure horror as I find the source of the blood. Orochimaru's blade going straight through Tsunade's chest!

Orochimaru stands up while putting away his blade, "Tsunade, you were the one of the few I didn't intend to kill…if that boy lives, it'll be troublesome in many ways. Do not get in my way."

"That boy, I will definitely protect him at all costs!" Tsunade exclaims.

"Hn, covered in blood and trembling…" Orochimaru smirks. "Why would you, one of the Sannin, want to risk your life to protect a mere Genin?"

Tsunade coughs up blood, "To protect the Leaf Village…" She pants. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Orochimaru lightly laughs, "To protect the Leaf Village?"

That's because…" Tsunade turns her head toward Naruto. "That's because this little kid is someone who will eventually become Hokage."

Orochimaru laughs harder, "Talking about such nonsense. Besides, the title of Hokage is nothing but a load of crap! Only an idiot would take on the job."

Tsunade after a long pause slowly stands up, "From here on, I, too, will risk my life!"

"If your life is so worthless that you can throw it away for a stupid kid like him, then hurry up and die as you should!" Orochimaru flings his head into the air, and out comes his sword. He slashes Tsunade in her shoulder and she falls to the ground!

Shakily I grab Naruto, "Piss off asshole!"

He looks at me and grins, "Miss. Akita, put down the boy. If you do I can make goal a reality." I shake my head no. Orochimaru goes to swing his sword, but Tsunade once again took the blow. Orochimaru again swallows his sword, as he stares at a blood soaked Tsunade, "Are you still going to protect a kid like him?"

Even though her back is to me I can still feel her glare, "Like I said. From here on, I too, will risk my life!"

"**You're half-dead**!" Orochimaru shouts as he kicks Tsunade she falls to the ground, "No matter how much you pretend, your trembling won't stop. You can't free yourself from your paralyzing fear of blood. Why are you even going through all that, and willing to go this far for this kid? Why do you fight for the sake of a mere leaf?" I look at Tsunade to see that her trembling had stopped! She kicks Orochimaru into the air, making him skid across the ground when he landed.

"That's because I'm…" Tsunade begins as she stands up. "…The Village Hidden in the Leaf's Fifth Hokage!"

__


	44. Chapter 44: Sannin Battle

~Tomoko's Pov~

"What are you planning on doing at a time like this?" Orochimaru questions. "Even if you've overcome your fear of blood, you won't be able to fight properly with such injuries!" Tsunade presses her fingers together.

"Please wait!" Shizune shouts. "I'll heal your wounds! So please don't undo that seal!" Tsunade ignores her and she focused her chakra, which caused her hair to float up.

"Release! Genesis Regeneration Jutsu!" My eyes widen as steam emits from Tsunade's wounds. Soon she was almost completely healed.

Orochimaru laughs, "It looks like I'm not the only one creating new jutsus. What kind of jutsu is that?"

"Oh, I have been collecting chakra in my forehead for a long time. With that enormous amount of chakra, I stimulated various proteins, increasing the cell division rate by many times, and used that to restore all my organs and tissues. It's not a healing ability, but rather a regeneration ability." Tsunade explains. "In other words, I can't die in battle." Tsunade dips her finger in some of her blood then wipes it on her arm. _A summoning jutsu?_

Kabuto pushes himself up, "Lord Orochimaru!" Orochimaru jumps to Kabuto, and prepares for a Summoning Jutsu while Jiraiya does the same. Once all of the smoke Jiraiya is on a giant frog, Orochimaru and Kabuto are on a giant purple snake. I lean off the side of the blue squishy thing to find out that it's a slug. Daisuke sniffs the slug and Naruto.

The giant frog eye balls everyone, "Mando and Orochimaru. Katsui and Tsunade…These sure are nostalgic faces. Are you holding a reunion or something after all this time, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya grins, "I brought you out for the first time in a long while, stop saying stupid things. I just thought it was about time we put an end to our prolonged relationship. We will defeat Orochimaru here, today."

"Hey Orochimaru." Mando calls out. "Don't bring me out into such troublesome situations. Damn you! I'll eat you!" Kabuto whispers something to the large snake, but apparently Mando isn't pleased, "Who asked you? Don't talk to **me** so casually, kid! Hey, Orochimaru, prepare at least 100 sacrifices later."

"Katsui, take those kids to Shizune." Tsunade orders.

"I understand." Suddenly Naruto and I were on top of a slug! I hold on to Naruto and Daisuke tightly as the slug jumps down from Katsui's back. We land right in front of Shizune.

Once on the ground I hold my stomach, "Hi…Shizune."

"Shizune, please take care of these children." The slug says with a really soft voice. "Also, starting now this is going to become a violent battle, so please go far away with my clone and hide." Sliding off the slug I sling Naruto's arm around my shoulder. We take refuge behind a large rock where Shizune starts healing Naruto and I. While Naruto is being taken care of I look up to see the giant frog blow smoke in Mando's face.

"Bastard, you want to become a dried toad, eh?" Mando threatens.

"I just happened to want a snake skin wallet, you know…" The frog unsheathes his sword. Excitement flutters in my stomach. _This is going to be one hell of a fight! _Suddenly Kitsui spits some acid at Mando, but he dodges and then wraps himself around Kitsui! Just before Mando could eat Kitsui, the giant frog tries to stab Mando, but Mando catches the sword in his mouth. Just before Kitsui pops, she bursts into hundreds of little slugs; Making Tsunade fall. The slugs all wiggle together to create a giant Kitsui again. Mando tries to hit the frog with his tail, but the frog leaps back. Mando tries to throw the frog's sword back at him, but the frog dodges. The huge sword sticks itself into the ground in front Kitsui, making the earth rumble. Tsunade uses it to leap her way back up to Kitsui's head.

"Tsunade, stand back!" Jiraiya calls out, as Mando slithers closer to the frog. "Oil." Jiraiya commands.

"Alright!" The frog responds by spitting out a large amount of oil, while Jiraiya used the Fire Style, Toad Oil Fire Bullet Jutsu. I stand stiff as the fire shoots through the air. It directly hits Mando, and everything is silent for a bit.

"Did we get him?" Jiraiya questions, "No, that's…!" The smell of burning skin churns my stomach so I cover my nose. Once the smoke clears I gasp to see Mando gone, his skin that he shed left to burn. After the skin was finishes burning it crumbles to the ground. Jiraiya's gaze falls to the ground, "He's underground!" Mando's tail shoots up in front of the frog, but the frog catches it. Suddenly Mando's head pops out from behind the frog mouth open wide and ready to strike. At the last moment Tsunade uses her monstrous strength to lift the frog's sword, and stab it through Mando's mouth.

"Stay down!" Tsunade orders.

With out warning Orochimaru wraps his tongue around Tsunade's neck, "I've always wondered what it would be like to ring your pretty neck." Tsunade wiggles her hands into the ring around her neck, and pulls Orochimaru's tongue loose. Tsunade uses Orochimaru's tongue to pull him to her; once he got within range she socks him hard in the face. Orochimaru went flying for the ground, but Tsunade isn't finished. She yanks him back up into the air, where she punches him repeatedly, and she finishes by kicking him to the ground. Tsunade lands on the top of the giant sword, grabs Orochimaru's tongue again, and yanks him up but this time when she went to punch him she misses. Leaving Orochimaru to dangle.

The slug clone frowns, "She has reached her limit." Struggling, Tsunade pulls Orochimaru up, punches him, and then punches him some more in the air. Soon Orochimaru regains control, and he jumps to the ground running for dear sweet life with Tsunade trailing him. Tsunade leaps to get in front of him and she basically beats the living crap out of Orochimaru until he uses his tongue to wrap around Tsunade. He tries to stab her with his sword, but she stops it with her foot then she punched him again. _How is this guy still moving?_

Now they were close enough to where I think I can see Orochimaru's face cracking! Very quickly Orochimaru once again began to play the part of Tsunade's punching bag. Tsunade finishes the fight by punching Orochimaru hard in the jaw with a chakra-powered punch. The blow shoots Orochimaru into the sword, where he lands face down onto Mando.

"Losing untidily, I feel like eating you." The snake scoffs, "But I can't swallow when there's a hole in my mouth. If we meet again, be prepared!" With that Mando poofs away while Tsunade falls to her knees panting. My eyes widen when Orochimaru stands up!

"Tsunade, even if you don't heal me, I still have another method left." Orochimaru pants. "A method to revive these arms of mine, that is. I will definitely take down the Leaf." Orochimaru's face starts to peel, "I hope we can meet again when that happens, comrades. Tsunade, Jiraiya." Orochimaru slowly starts to melt into the ground. "I have eternal youth… I am invincible!" With that Orochimaru is gone, leaving Kabuto behind.

Kabuto stands up, "Let's meet again sometime." He poofs away. The giant animals' poof away as we all gather around Naruto.

Jiraiya smirks, "Heh, Tsunade, you sure suck at betting." .

Tsunade sighs, "It's about time, the side effects are…" My eyes widen as Tsunade turns old and wrinkly right before my eyes. _Dang! Gravity is not kind to those with a big chest._

After saying a quick thank you to my gene pool for my average size I turn to Tsunade, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I can get back into my young form when I rest a bit. Let's rest at the city, and when Naruto wakes up, we'll go back to the village."

Jiraiya stares worryingly at his comrade, "Tsunade…"

She laughs, "Heh, from now on, don't call me Tsunade, rather the Fifth Hokage." The next morning I explain what happened to Naruto.

"The Fifth Hokage?" He shouts. We are sitting at the same dinner table where we met Tsunade, all patched up and Tsunade looking like her old…erm…young self again. Naruto crosses his arms with a huff, "So old lady Tsunade's going to be the Fifth Hokage starting today…"

I sip my drink, "You sound disappointed." I throw Daisuke a fry, and he catches it between his teeth.

Naruto nods, "Because compared to the old man Hokage…She has a violent nature, looks selfish, irresponsible with money, short tempered, and an idiot. Makes me wonder if she can do the job right."

After noting Tsunade's pissed off face I smirk wickedly, "Really? Please Naruto tell me more."

Naruto smiles, "Gladly! Also, the fact that she's in her fifties and yet she transforms into a younger form is…I wonder if it's all right for a Hokage to deceive everyone."

Tsunade jumps up in Naruto's face, "Let's go outside, kid!" Once again we stand outside of the restaurant with Naruto and Tsunade glaring at each other. Tsunade tosses her hair back, "I may look like this, but I'm going to be the Fifth Hokage, so there's no need for me to go all out against a kid." Tsunade lifts one finger just like she did before. "This finger is all I need."

"Stop mocking me, and calling me kid! I may look like this right now, but someday I'll become the Hokage." Naruto declares. Just like before, Naruto charges for a punch, but Tsunade ducks then flings off his forehead protector. But this time instead of flicking him, she gave him a kiss.

Tsunade blushes, "Become a fine man, all right?" Naruto just stands there dumbfounded while Daisuke makes gagging noises.

"Alright, enough joking around, let's head back to the Leaf." Jiraiya announces. After Naruto got his food, we start walking back; after thirty minutes or so we came to the cross roads for a small town.

"The 'Hot Water Village' hot springs." Shizune reads off from a pamphlet. "The hot spring heals fatigue and is good for your beauty."

"Hey, weren't we supposed to go straight back to the village?" Naruto asks. "Everyone is waiting."

"Yeah, the village is in a state of emergency." Jiraiya explains, "We have no time to waste."

"If we're one or two days late, it shouldn't make that much of a difference." Tsunade reasons. Both boys shake their heads no. Tsunade had a plan though, she leans forward and whispers something into Jiraiya's ear. He takes off running giggling the whole way. Sighing I follow him with everyone else. Tsunade and Shizune took off for the casinos, while Jiraiya, Naruto and I try to find the hot springs.

Suddenly a thought dawns on me, "Wait here guys." I run into a store and buy a bathing suit. Quickly we found the spa, and after signing in we all go to different changing rooms. After putting on the bathing suit I quickly check myself in the mirror. The black two piece bikini with a small red heart on the hip fits nicely. I turn to Daisuke who had covered his eyes, "Okay, what do you think?" Daisuke opens his eyes, growls, and picks up my clothes in his mouth. I laugh, "I can't go in there in my normal clothes. Don't worry the only pervert in there is Jiraiya." I flex my muscles, "I can take that old perv!"

Naruto impatiently knocks on my door, "Are you done yet?"

I put my stuff in a bag and grab a towel, "Go on ahead, I'll be out in a moment."

I can hear the frustration in Naruto's voice, "I tried that but Jiraiya told me to be a gentleman, and that gentleman don't leave an exposed lady by herself!"

I pick up Daisuke and while growling I kick open the door, "Does he think that I can't take care of myself?"

Naruto looks and blushes, "Maybe you should go get a one piece suit."

I walk past him with a smirk, "What? Afraid that you can't control your hormones?"

Naruto runs after me, "I can control myself just fine! I'm just worried about Jiraiya."

I pull my hair up in a pony tail as we walk, "I doubt that he would stoop that low." I grin deciding to mess with Naruto. I turn to him with pout and innocent puppy dog eyes, "But what if he stares?" I take a step toward Naruto and I could see his cheeks turning red, "Or what if I become a character in his book?"

Naruto gulps, "D-Don't worry Tomoko! I'll stop him if he stares promise!"

Laughing I give Naruto a playful shove completely dropping the damsel in distress act, "Oh Naruto always trying to play hero."

Naruto's ears turn red out of anger, "You shouldn't mess with people like that!"

I punish him like I do Daisuke, I walk up and I flick his nose, "Shut up and let's go. I want to start relaxing already." We walk out to the area and Jiraiya is already submerged in the water. Naruto jumps right in, while I just ease in. Daisuke just lies down and takes a nap on the warm rocks. After about two seconds of relaxation Naruto splashes me in the face.

With a death glare I grab a handful of Naruto's hair. "No! Ouch! Tomoko I'm sorry! I'm..!"

I cut him off by shoving him under water and holding him there. After about ten seconds I pull him back up, "Next time I'll let you drown."

Jiraiya shushes us, "This is for relaxation! No ladies will come in here if you're splashing around!"

Sighing I get out, "Fine I'll just find an empty spring." Daisuke and I quickly find an empty spring, and once submerged I close my eyes. _Ah this is great, no one else is here and I can finally relax~. _My eyes snap open when someone spits water in my face. I wipe the water out of my eyes to see Kiki!

I glare at her but she laughs, "Tomoko! I didn't expect to see you here!"

I sigh and smile at her, "I didn't expect you here either." After glancing at her orange bathing suit I sit up, "So are the boys here?"

She shakes her head, "No I'm here with my dad." My blood freezes in my veins. Kiki's dad is so serious, strict, and angry that it makes me wonder how he married a woman just like Kiki and produced a hyper happy child. I don't think the man even knows how to smile. But most of all Kiki's dad is famous for bringing back people who ran away from their villages, when it comes to hunter ninjas Kiki's dad is one of the best.

"R-Really? That's nice."

Kiki laughs, "Don't worry I won't tell him that you're here!"

I raise an eye brow, "Why not?"

Kiki frowns, "Well even though Kazuma, Arashi, and I miss you I know that you didn't run away for the heck of it."

I smile, "Thanks."

Kiki raises an eye brow, "So why are you here?"

"Well I just got back from a Hokage hunt."

Kiki snaps her fingers, "That's right; I heard that your Hokage died." She bounces, making waves in the water, "So who did you go get?"

"Tsunade."

Kiki scratches her head thinking, "Is that the lady with the big boobs?"

I laugh, "Yes."

"She owes my uncle money." Kiki smirks, "He calls her the Legendary Sucker. From what I hear she's horrible at gambling!"

A strong deep voice cuts through the air, "Kiki!" Both Kiki and I freeze. "Kiki I'm coming in."

Kiki grabs my shoulders, "Shit it's dad! Uh…um…Here! The water is murky enough for you to hide in." She shoves Daisuke into my arms, "Both of you hold your breath!" With that she shoves me under water. After what seems like forever she pulls me up and both Daisuke and I gasp for air. "Hehe, sorry."

"It's okay, what did he want?" Daisuke jumps onto the rocks looking more like a drowned rat rather than a fox.

She hugs me, "I got to go, but to be safe stay hidden for a little bit. Just enough time for me to get him out of town okay?" I nod as she gets out. She frowns with tears poking out of her eyes, "Bye Tomoko…"

I give her a sad smile, "Bye…" Once she is gone I wait thirty minutes or so until I pop out and find an exhausted Naruto and Shizune, a refreshed Tsunade, and a very red Jiraiya. After resting for the night at the inn we return on the road to the Leaf Village. Naruto and I sang horribly the rest of the way home, much to everyone else's dislike. When we got back we head straight for the hospital to cure the boys'.

Tsunade knocks on the door, "I'm coming in." We walk in to a very worried Sakura sitting over Sasuke. When we walk in she turns to us. She stands up and hands me my sash that I used to wrap Sasuke's wrist in.

Before I could say anything Naruto starts laughing with his hands behind his head, "Sasuke will be perfectly fine soon!" We all stand in anticipation as Tsunade places her hand on Sasuke's forehead, and begins the healing jutsu. Sasuke slowly starts opening his eyes.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispers. Sasuke sits up shoulders slumped. Sakura latches onto Sasuke, "Sasuke!" Her tears quickly stain his shirt.

After a while Sakura's tear fest still wasn't over so I tap Naruto, "Naruto, maybe we should leave these two alone." Naruto nods and we walk out of the room. Half way down the hall Naruto wags his finger at Tsunade gesturing for her to follow. Tsunade quickly heals Kakashi.

Naruto smiles, "Kakashi!" Kakashi looks at Naruto, relieved that he is still here.

"How pathetic." Tsunade insults. "I heard you got beaten by two thugs."

"Actually…" Kakashi shoots me a look that says don't you dare say anything or else you're dead. I quickly close my mouth.

Tsunade clicks her tongue, "And I thought you were a genius."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi whispers.

"All right! Done with Kakashi!" Naruto cheers. "Now for bushy brows!"

Gai springs forward and points towards Lee's room "Please hurry up and take care of my Lee!" On our way to Lee's room we see him gimping down the hallway, "Lee look! Lady Tsunade is here!" Hope flashes in Lee's eyes.

"Is that your pupil?" Tsunade asks with doubt in her eyes.

Gai smiles not catching the hint, "That's right! He is my very dear and favorite pupil."

Tsunade turns to us, "Naruto, Tomoko, are you sure that you two can be here wasting time?"

"I promised to see Iruka." Naruto blots off after saying good-bye to everyone.

I was about to leave when a hand clasps my shoulder. My stomach drops when I see that it's Hitoshi, "Hey Hitoshi, what's up?"

"You're in trouble. Come." He drags me down the hall as Tsunade, Shizune, Gai, and Lee go into his room.


	45. Chapter 45: Papa Hitoshi

~Tomoko's Pov~

Hitoshi walks me outside of the hospital, "I heard about what happened." He gives me a stern look, "I told you to be careful."

I glare at him, "I was careful!"

"Having a run in with Orochimaru is not being careful!"

Daisuke whines as I press my teeth together, "So? What do you care? You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do!"

Hitoshi takes a sharp breath, but he sighs. His stern look softens, "Well…actually there's something that I want to discuss with you."

I raise an eye brow, "What?"

"I'm actually surprised that your parents haven't yet, but if they really wanted to they could force you back legally."

I didn't think of this, "What?"

"Technically your parents still have legal custody of you. Now that they know where you are they could talk to Tsunade and have you sent back to the Hidden Swamp."

My jaw hit's the ground, "So you're saying I have to run again?"

Hitoshi shakes his head, "No. Kakashi told me about this, what we can do is talk to Tsunade once she is the Hokage."

I smile, "And she can take away their legal rights?"

"This only works if someone here adopts you, and if she demes them unfit parents."

I raise an eye brow, "Okay then who can adopt me?"

He coughs uncomfortably, "Well seeing as how I have been watching over your training. I was thinking that I could be the one to adopt you." I must have made a face because he rose his hands in defense, "You can still live at your apartment, me being your father would just be a title."

I shift my weight feeling very awkward, "I…uh…need sometime to think about this."

He nods, "Tsunade's inauguration is tomorrow. I would like an answer so that we can meet with her immediately."

~Hitoshi's Pov~

Tomoko says good bye then she bolts off running; I sigh. _That was very awkward._

"Hitoshi." I turn to see Kakashi walking out of the hospital looking brand new, "So I'm guessing that you talked to her?"

Again I sigh, "I don't think she took it very well."

Kakashi nods, "She's a tough one to figure out. Do you want me to talk to her?"

I scratch the back of my neck, "If you think it's the most rational thing to do."

~Tomoko's Pov~

I walk around the village talking with Daisuke as he looks at stores to steal from. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should let Hitoshi help you out."

Freaked out I look at Daisuke, "Daisuke did you just…"

The voice sighs, "Tomoko, behind you." I turn around to see Kakashi.

I force a smile, "Oh hey Kakashi, you must be feeling better."

He smiles, "I am." He looks at me and shoves his hands into his pockets, "How about we talk." I just nod my head and follow him to the training grounds. I sit on the ground underneath a tree, while Kakashi sits on a large rock. "I thought you wanted to stay here. Why hesitate to that golden opportunity?"

I sigh and slowly pet Daisuke. Feeling his fur between my fingers, not daring to look Kakashi in the eye, "I don't know…Before I found out about the whole soul thing I was really close to my parents." I peek at Kakashi to see that he is listening intently. "I guess I kind of want them to come here and say they were kidding." I hear Kakashi laughing. I glare, "What the hell? I'm trying to spill my heart out here and you're laughing!"

Kakashi stops, "It's not that. Do you know how many times I wished that someone would pop out and say that they were kidding?" He stands up, "You know that if you go back then you're going to be sacrificed." He grins evilly, "Instead of Hitoshi, would you rather me adopt you?"

I stand up and shake my head very quickly, "No thanks!"

Kakashi walks up and plants his hand on top of my head, "Trust Hitoshi." With that he's gone. The next morning Tsunade stands tall and proud as she faces the village with the Hokage's hat on her head. The sun shines and the wind blows as the elders swear her in.

Tsunade takes off her hat; her brown eyes shine in the sunlight, "Starting today, I will govern the Leaf Village! I am the Fifth Hokage!" Every villager cheers as loud as possible for our new Hokage.

As the crowd clears Hitoshi pops up near me, "Have you decided yet?"

I nod, "Yeah…" I smirk and playfully punch his arm, "Come on Papa Hitoshi."

He just pushes me toward the Hokage's tower, "Smart ass." Once at the office Tsunade sits in her chair staring at a stack of papers with Shizune standing next to her. Hitoshi bows slightly, "Lady Tsunade I wish to speak to you."

She glances at me, "About Tomoko?"

He nods, "Correct." I just stand there bored out of my mind with Daisuke, both of us are hungry and by the way Shizune was staring longingly at the restaurant across the street I'm guessing that she was hungry as well.

Tsunade must have heard my stomach growl because she smiles, "Shizune."

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Tomoko, Daisuke, Ton ton, and yourself should go get some lunch while Hitoshi and I talk. Just be sure to bring me something back." We went and ate, but by the time we got back Hitoshi's and Tsunade's conversation was over.

Shizune delivers Tsunade's food, and I stand next to Hitoshi, "So now what Tsunade? Is Hitoshi now Papa Hitoshi?"

Tsunade closes a scroll that she's writing on, "Well I now understand your situation fully, and I agree that something should be done before they just come here and take you. I will send out this paper work as soon as I can." She looks at me, "Now you two may have to go to the Hidden Swamp to prove that Hitoshi is a capable father."

I smile, "Okay thanks Tsunade."

She smiles back, "Sure thing Tomoko." Hitoshi and I start to walk out the door when Tsunade's voice stops us, "Oh and Papa Hitoshi," Hitoshi's eye brow twitches, "When you see Kakashi send him my way."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." With that we left.

The next day after training with Kakashi, Naruto stops us with a sly look on his face, "Say, don't you want to see it?"

I sigh, "See what?"

"He's been hiding it from us long enough already." Naruto continues.

"Who has been hiding what?" Sakura asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto grows a smirk on his face. "Kakashi's real face!" Naruto holds a flash light under his face for dramatic affect, also to scare Sakura; as pay back, Sakura punches him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouts.

Sasuke turns to leave, "Hn. What nonsense. I'm not interested. We've finished our mission for today, so let's go home."

Sakura blushes, "You're right."

Naruto turns Sasuke's way, "Maybe he has thick lips?" Sasuke instantly stops mid-step. I think of Kakashi with huge lips. I suppress a laugh while Daisuke snickers. Naruto also laughs, knowing that he's peaked everyone's interest, "Maybe he has bucked teeth!" I burst out laughing at the thought of Kakashi with HUGE lips and ridiculously large buckteeth! We all gather around to come up with an idea to get Kakashi to take off his mask. I suggest that we just ask him, but Sakura yells at me and says that it wouldn't work. In the end we ended up taking him out for ramen.

Kakashi looks at us suspiciously, "It's really unusual for all four of you to treat me to lunch." We all put on our innocent faces as the ramen is placed in front of us; we even managed to make Sasuke smile under threat of death. Kakashi tells us all of the pranks that he thought we would do to him, "Maybe something like that. Or are you all scheming something?" We all tense up.

I nervously glare, "What the hell? We can't take our teacher out to lunch to celebrate him getting better? What about trusting your team?"

Kakashi sighs in defeat, "Okay, okay I believe you."

I smile. "Good."

"I see. Then I think I'll eat it." All of us look out of the corner of our eyes to watch Kakashi. Time seems to slow as Kakashi begins to pull down his mask. Just as he was about to pull it all the way down Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji shove their way in front of our view of Kakashi's face.

"Ah! Sasuke what a coincidence!" Ino shouts. Sakura and Ino instantly begin to fight.

I glare at the three, "You guys have horrible timing!"

Kakashi presses his hands together, "Ah, that was good!" We all instantly froze, Kakashi's bowl is completely empty, and we missed him eating. Sakura and Ino are both pulling on each others faces, while Sasuke and Naruto have Choji in a vice grip, and all while Shika and I try to stay out of the whole mess.

Naruto looks at him in disbelief, "What? That was fast!"

Kakashi turns our way, "Huh? Is something wrong?"

Sakura laughs nervously, "I-It's nothing!" I look at the cooks to see them beaming at Kakashi. _That's it I'm going to see his face no matter what! _We all gather back where we first started.

Naruto slams his fist into his palm, "Now I really want to see it!"

"But how are you going to catch a glimpse of it?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke shoves his hands in his pockets, "We'll follow him. If we do that, he'll eventually take off his mask."

"As expected from Sasuke, you're so smart!" Sakura praises.

I sweat drop, "I could have come up with that idea."

"Shut up Tomoko!"

I step up in her face, "Make me Pinkie!"

Naruto steps between us, "Come on you two! Let's go!"

I huff, "Fine." We all hide behind a billboard as we watch Kakashi walking with groceries in hand. Instantly he drops his groceries, and worms his way through some books at a bookstand.

Naruto's eyes bug out, "What is he doing?" Before anyone of us could answer Kakashi shoots a glance our way, so we quickly hide behind the billboard.

"What? Made into a movie?" Kakashi squeals; he runs off like a schoolgirl, "I'm going to go reserve tickets!"

I poke my head out from behind the billboard, "He's on the move."

"Let's go!" Naruto cheers. We all jump down, and turn the corner to see that he wasn't there!

Sakura yanks her head in all different directions, "Huh? Where did he go?"

Daisuke and I sigh, "Damn, he got away."

"What are you four doing?" We all instantly go pale and tense up at the sound of Kakashi's voice, "Do you want something from me?" We all frantically shake our heads no.

"N-No, nothing." We all answer.

"Oh?" It didn't sound like he believed us. Once we got away we met back up in the ally way.

"Say, why were we noticed?" Naruto asks.

"There's too many of us we're not very sneaky following him in a big group." I answer.

Naruto stares at me, "What? If we mask our presence, numbers won't matter."

Sasuke turns to Naruto, "Following him will be good training. Next time, we'll go one at a time." We pull straws, and Naruto lost so he had to follow Kakashi first. While we waited Sasuke, Sakura, and I waited underneath a cherry blossom tree while sipping some warm tea.

Before we could finish our tea, Naruto came back while rubbing the back of his head and laughing, "He got away."

"You're as clumsy as ever." Sakura insults.

"Dumb ass." Sasuke adds.

I sigh, "Oh well." Sakura and Sasuke had the same results. Next it was my turn. To get pumped up Daisuke and I put on war paint, and wore all black. Well I wore all black while Daisuke has on a small black hat. We jump from building to building until Daisuke spots Kakashi at a book shop. We wait for what seems like an hour in front of the book shop. I growl, "What is he doing in there?" I walk inside and there's no sight of him! I return to the other three.

Naruto looks at me, "Well…?"

I pout, "He got away." The next day we got a mission to help out at a ranch. Before we went to the ranch though we head to a hot spring. Once there we were greeted with lots of food! But none of us dared to touch the food, we all waited for Kakashi to start eating.

"Why aren't you all eating?" Kakashi asks.

"We're not that hungry." Sakura explains. _Speak for yourself. _"Why don't you eat?"

"Oh, I'm on a diet right now, so…"

Before he could finish Naruto throws a teakettle at Kakashi, "Oh no, my hand slipped!" Kakashi throws the whole table up in defense.

I stare at the wasted food with bugged out eyes, "Why did you do that?"

"Oh sorry, I just unintentionally…"

"Don't 'unintentionally' me!" All of us yell; we huddle up.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sakura questions.

"Relax, I have an idea." Sasuke explains. Sasuke's idea was a good one, to go to the hot spring. The only bad thing was that it was gender separated so Sakura and I couldn't see!

"I want to see!" Sakura complains.

I nod, "Me too, but this is a gender separated hot spring. And us girls don't have our bathing suits so…" We both sigh, and begin to blow bubbles. I smile, "Don't worry I got Daisuke over there with Naruto and Sasuke."

"Kakashi, ready yet?" Naruto's voice calls out.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He replies. Our heads instantly pop out of the water.

"Now I really want to see!" Sakura whines.

To shut her up I grab two towels, "Sakura! Let's poke our heads over the fence!" She nods her head. We wrap ourselves in our towels then we peek over the fence. Big problem though it was too foggy! We couldn't see a thing! Once out of the hot springs we all looked tired, dirty, and our hair a mess. But Kakashi looks perfectly fine! Naruto explained what happened as he hands over Daisuke. Once at the ranch Kakashi told us to go to our post and begin working. Instead we huddled up once more.

Naruto yawns, "I can't go on much longer. I'm stressed out."

I yawn to, "Naruto you ass hole yawning is contagious!"

Sasuke sighs, "I'm almost at my limit too."

"Sasuke to tell you the truth so am I." Sakura admits.

Naruto points to the sky, "Then, we'll use our last resort!" Naruto's great plan is that he stole three out fits. I was the only one without one.

I stare at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's costumes. They looked like ninja uniforms but I couldn't tell from what village, "They're ninja uniforms."

Sakura turns to Naruto, "When did you get them?"

He waves her off, "Oh, that doesn't matter."

Sasuke raises an eye brow, "What will we do in these?"

"We'll rip off his mask by force! Tomoko! You can play the damsel in distress so that he has to fight!" Naruto announces.

"What?" I shout. "Naruto, he's a Jounin. I don't think he's going to let you get any where near his face."

Naruto waves me off, "You're just mad cause you're the damsel in distress."

I smack him upside the head, "Damsel in distress my ass."

Naruto holds his head, "I'm sorry!"

I nod, "That's better. I'll go do some of the work so we don't fail this mission okay?" Everyone nods their heads. So while I was bathing one of the cows next to Kakashi; Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura approach him.

"Hey, Kakashi Hatake!" Naruto shouts, completely forgetting to disguise his voice.

Kakashi raises an eye brow, "Huh? What happened to you three?"

"What are you talking about, we're just ordinary ninjas!" Naruto shouts back. "It's not that we want to see what's under that mask or anything…"

Sakura shoves Naruto to the ground, "**IDIOT**! Don't be saying anything unnecessary!" Suddenly three other ninjas wearing the exact same thing as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura appear.

The leader points, "Kakashi, it's about time we settle things." The other two do some awful poses, while the leader holds out a jar filled with blue liquid, "With this poison I created that will make you cry forever…" He stops when he sees that Kakashi has knocked out and tied up Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura on the ground, He drops the jar.

Kakashi sighs, "Phew, I was wondering how much longer you'd be sneaking around in the shadows, but you've finally come out. But first, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Why are you wearing that?"

I run over to them to help them out, "We knew that they were after you all along! So they dressed up to lure those guys out!" Daisuke nods.

"What you knew?" The guy asks in shock, "Damn it! I underestimated you guys because you're kids!"

Kakashi scratches his head, "I don't quite get it, but oh well." As Kakashi walks toward the three ninja, they back away. Eventually they fall to the ground bowing, I sweat drop. _These guys are pathetic!_

"Please forgive us!" They plea repeatedly, Kakahsi didn't care and proceeded to beat the living shit out of them. In the end he ended up tying up all three in a ball, and then letting them dangle from a tree branch. They all complain about something that happened three years ago.

"Come to think of it, who are you?" Kakashi asks. The group stares in shock because Kakashi didn't remember who they were. We finished the rest of the work on the ranch and began to walk back to the village. _I'm sick of these plans I'm just going to ask him._

"Kakashi!"

"Yes Tomoko?"

"Can you show us what's underneath your mask?"

"Sure you should've asked earlier." I glare at the others; they knew that my plan would've worked from the very beginning. We all bunch together wide-eyed as Kakashi begins to pull down his mask. _This is it! _He pulls it down to reveal yet another mask! "There's another mask underneath! Pretty cool huh?" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Daisuke, and myself hit the ground. _We did all that work just for him to have another mask underneath! Life is unfair_. Kakashi just stares at us, "Are you guys okay?"

Naruto sighs, "No, no we're not."


	46. Chapter 46: The Hidden Swamp Village

_Okay since I don't want to be sued don't follow Tomoko's example! If you stick your hand in front of a gator it will bite you! Just thought I would let you know ;)_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

The next day after training Hitoshi, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and myself stand in front Tsunade. Tsunade gathers some scrolls and looks at me, "Tomoko. Hitoshi and you will be traveling to the Hidden Swamp. There you'll…"

Naruto interrupts her, "Old Lady Tsunade! Tomoko can't go to the Hidden Swamp, they'll…!"

Tsunade holds up her hand stopping him, "I understand the situation fully. That is why I have called you, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi here. You will be escorting them and protecting them throughout this mission."

Hitoshi steps up, "Lady Tsunade I don't think that will be necessary…"

Tsunade glares at everyone, "The next person to interrupt me will be thrown out that window!" I peek out the window to see that we are up very high, so I decide to keep my mouth shut. "Now as I was saying, Tomoko and Hitoshi, you will be traveling to the Hidden Swamp. There you'll be going to a court hearing where you will present your case to a judge, and he will decide what happens." I nod. She looks at me, "What will you tell the judge."

I shrug, "I'll tell him everything I guess, and if he doesn't believe me…" Daisuke whines worryingly as I take off my wrist bands, and slightly lift up the side of my shirt. Exposing the burn scars and cuts that I had received the last night I was in the Hidden Swamp, "He can look at these."

Tsunade just nods as I put back on my wrist bands and pull down my shirt. She gives the scrolls to Hitoshi, "Leave the village in thirty minutes." We all take off to our homes to pack. While packing I come across the crescent shaped necklace that I haven't seen since my second day of living in the Leaf. Its sliver finish shines in the sunlight, as I clip it on. I smile sadly as I hold the little charm in the palm of my hand. _It seemed so much bigger when I was five._

A knock interrupts memory lane, "Hey Tomoko!" Naruto's voice calls out, "Are you ready yet?"

Quickly I shove everything into my pack and open my door, "Yeah let's go."

At the gate Naruto turns to me, "So which way do we go?"

I grin, "Well I know most of the way there…" I shoot a look at Daisuke, "This little devil lost the map so we guessed our way here."

Sakura sweat drops, "Well how long will it take us to get there?"

I scratch my head, "I'd say about seven days."

Naruto sighs, "Man this is going to be boring!"

I grin, "Not really, there's some bandits along the way." We walked for the rest of the day, and when night fell we set up a camp fire.

We all eat in peace until Naruto turns to me, "What's the Hidden Swamp like?"

"Well it's not a dark creepy city in the middle of a swamp if that's what you're thinking." Naruto laughs nervously, "It's similar to the Leaf Village, but a lot more…exciting!"

Sasuke raises an eye brow, "Exciting?"

I smirk, "Yep cause there's people like me there, so there's dancers in the streets dancing to the melodies of musical instruments, and there's a lot of little shops! And…!"

Kakashi interrupts, "Sounds like you miss it." I freeze and frown. Daisuke rubs up against me.

Hitoshi sighs, "It's only natural, no need to be ashamed." I look at him confused, "You lived there basically your whole life. It would be odd if you didn't miss it."

Still frowning I shrug, "Yeah I guess…"

Naruto stands up dramatically, "This campfire sucks! We need to get in THE mood!"

Sakura hits Naruto, "What mood are you talking about idiot?" I laugh as I shake my head wondering just how many brain cells poor Naruto had left.

Naruto grins, "I'm talking about scary stories! You can't have a campfire without a good story!"

Kakashi smiles, "Okay Naruto then tell us a good scary story."

"Okay so there was this boy…and um…he…uh…and there was this dog! And…erm…the dog attacked? No that's not how it went. Oh! I know…uh…" Naruto scratches his head, "How did that story go again?"

I sigh, "Naruto you fail at telling stories." He sticks his tongue out at me I just ignore him, "Now I will tell you all story of the Exorcism!" As I told the story Naruto and Sakura listened intently, cringing when I mention how the little girl's head spun around. Even Sasuke seems interested. By the time I reached the ending where the priest is thrown down the stairs thus snapping his neck and killing him, Naruto and Sakura sat frozen in horror. I smile, "Well sweet dreams!" I crawl into the tent and lay down, leaving Naruto and Sakura sitting there.

The next five days went by uneventfully, but on the sixth day as we're walking Hitoshi stops our group, "Wait everyone." He pulls out a blue flower.

Naruto laughs, "Ha! What are you going to do with that? That can't even…!" He stops when a huge, hairy man leaps out of the bushes wielding an ax. Hitoshi turns the flower into a whip and without much effort rips the man's arm off. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stand with their eyes wide and mouths open.

The man holds his nub and glares at Hitoshi. With a gruff voice he says, "H-How dare you! I'll kill you! Then I'll…!" Hitoshi interrupts him by throwing a seed into the man's mouth. As the man chokes on the seed, Hitoshi makes a hand seal. The man's eyes roll back into his head as blue flowers grow out of his mouth, ears, and nostrils. Eventually they even pop out his eye balls and grow in the empty eye sockets. The man lays still on the ground dead.

Hitoshi places a blue flower into Naruto's hands, "That's what a flower can do." Naruto freaks out and drops the flower.

I beam, "I want to know how to do that!"

Hitoshi just nods, "When your chakra control is better I will teach you."

Kakashi sweat drops, "You didn't have to kill him." He laughs; looking at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's flabbergasted expressions, "I think you mortified the other three."

Hitoshi digs through his pockets until he pulls out an ANBU paper, "He was on my list."

Kakashi nods, "Okay let's keep going." The adults start walking.

I go behind Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke and I pinch them. They all yelp, "Come on we're leaving." That night while everyone is sleeping I walk through the forest and sit in a random tree gazing at the stars. Quickly I identify the North Star, the little dipper, and the big dipper. _We're close to the village. I wonder if it's changed._ I'm almost asleep when someone else lands on the branch I'm on. It's a man with caramel color eyes and short blond hair.

He holds up what looks like a newspaper article and smirks, "Tomoko Akita I presume?"

I stand up and glare, "Who wants to know?"

A fist connects with my stomach, "The guy who's going to collect a hefty reward." I double over. The guy laughs, "I can't hurt you too much, the ad says that it wants you alive." I press the buttons on my wrist bands and try to attack. The jerk dodges every slash. He lands a kick to my back, and he grabs a fist full of hair, "Time to go girly." He throws one of his arms around my stomach and jumps off the tree.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" In mid air the guy lets go and I fall. I attach onto a tree and look up to see Sasuke.

"Thanks."

"Hn." He pulls out a kunai, "Watch out!" The guy kicks off a tree and heads for me, I dive bomb into him letting the wrist blade go into his chest. I kick off him and try to latch onto a tree, but the guy grabs my foot. After kicking his face and making him let go a hand grabs my wrist. Above me is Sasuke upside down, "Hurry up and climb you're heavy!" I climb up and help Sasuke up.

I look downward, "Did he give up?"

The man's gruff voice fills the air, "Not at all." Sasuke tries to catch the man's foot, but he's too slow and Sasuke is kicked off the branch.

I glare, "I'm sick of you!" I grab a small withered flower out of my pocket. Concentrating I make a whip, and with it wrap it around the guy rendering him immobile. My eyes search until Sasuke is in my line of vision, "Sasuke now!"

He nods activating his Sharingan, "Chidori!" Sasuke shoves his hand through the man's chest. The man looks shocked as his blood squirts everywhere. The man falls limp, but unfortunately for me some of the electrical current flows through the whip into me. I shriek and fall onto the bark of the tree.

When everything stopped tingling I glare up at Sasuke, "What the hell?"

He glares back, "I thought you would let go! It's not my fault that you're an idiot!"

"Shut up!" I attempt to stand, but my legs turn to jello and I sit back down, "Now look what you did! My legs are all screwy!"

He grabs my arm and slings it over his shoulder, "Shut up you'll be fine." Once on the ground we start walking back to the campsite, "Why the hell were you out here anyway? By yourself?"

I scoff, "I was enjoying the view, is that a crime?"

"It is when there's a reward out for your capture."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Cause it's my mission dumb ass!"

I glare, "I can take care of myself."

Sasuke glares back, "Really?" He lets go and again my legs turn to jello, I hit the ground.

I glare at him and hold up my hand, "What ever, help me up jackass." He grabs my hand and yanks me up.

When we made it back both Kakashi and Hitoshi were waiting. Hitoshi raises an eye brow, "What happened?"

I stand up on my own without Sasuke's help, "I went out star gazing and some jerk popped up. He said that he was going to claim some kind of reward."

Kakashi looks us both up and down, "And the blood?"

I wipe some of it off my arm, "Oh Sasuke shoved his hand through the guy's chest." After I cleaned up I flop down onto my sleeping bag where Daisuke is still sleeping soundly. The next morning as we walk through the forest it starts turning into a swamp. I stop walking when I notice that Kakashi and Hitoshi had kept walking, but Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had stopped. I turn around, "What's wrong?"

Naruto's eyes bug out, "What's wrong? Are you blind?" He points to the ground at a large alligator lying in the middle of the pathway.

I shrug, "Guys like him are very common in the Swamp Village." They still don't budge; I sigh, "Want me to get him to move?" They all nod. When I got closer I notice a scar over his right eye. "Kaede!"

Kakashi turns around, "You know this crocodile?"

"Alligator." I correct, "There's a difference. And yes I do!" I walk over and hug him.

"Tomoko you idiot! That thing can eat you!" Sakura scolds.

I smirk deciding to mess with them, "No he won't…" I brush my fingers underneath his nose, "He's frie…" Kaede opens his mouth and closes it on my hand; I scream.

Naruto runs with a kunai, "Tomoko!"

I start laughing while Daisuke snickers; Naruto stops, "Haha! You guys fall for anything!"

Sakura stares wide eyed, "What do you mean? How are you laughing? That thing just ate your hand!"

I pull my hand out revealing it to be completely fine, not a mark or anything. Just alligator spit, "See I'm fine?"

Naruto stares at my hand, "H-How?"

I lift up part of Kaede's lip, "See? He has no teeth. A couple years ago some kids and I found him. His mouth was bleeding and when we opened his mouth all of his teeth had been removed. So now every week or so someone brings him some mashed up food." I sniff the air, "Yep he just ate, someone gave him chicken." I tap Kaede's leg with my foot and he moves out of the way, "There he's gone."

Naruto watches Kaede leave, "Uh thanks."

I wipe the gator spit onto Naruto, "You'll welcome." He freaks out. It took us a while but we made it to the gates of the village.

The guards step out, "Miss. Akita you're wanted for…"

Hitoshi holds up a scroll, "She is under the protection of Leaf Village shinobi. Lay a hand on her and I'll have to use force."

One of the guards grabs the scroll and reads it over, "Fine you may enter." We walk in and instantly I felt at home. The busy stores and people walking around buying and selling goods. Dancers in the streets along with musicians strumming away on their guitars or pounding on their drums. My heart even does a flip when I hear a horn playing.

I take in a deep breath, "Ah home sweet home." I sigh and turn my head to Daisuke who climbed up onto my shoulder, "It's a shame we can't stay here huh?"

Naruto jumps in front of me, "What? Don't you like the Leaf Village?"

I smile, "I do it's just…" I fiddle with the crescent shaped necklace around my neck, "I have too many memories here you know? Good and bad."

Kakashi looks at me, "Well lead us to the Kage tower."

I nod, "Okay, follow me." As we walk through the streets I can hear people whispering and watching us.

"Look it's that girl that everyone was after!" One guy whispered.

"I thought she was dead!" Another guy replies. We walk further into the village and the comments start to get greedier.

"She's worth big bucks!" A woman whispers.

"There's only five others around her, it wouldn't be that hard would it?" A ninja asks.

One of his friends smacks him, "Are you joking? That brat has the Copy Cat Ninja and Hitoshi Tochigi with her! That's a death sentence!"

We ignore everyone and Hitoshi turns to me as we walk, "My aren't you the popular one?"

I growl, "Yeah this is getting annoying."

"Hn, just deal with it." Sasuke comments.

I smirk, "I don't have to…we're here." I look up at the traditional Asian style two story building. We start to walk up the stairs, but another guard stops us.

"What is your business here?"

Hitoshi holds up a scroll, "We were called here."

The guard reads it over, and hands it back to Hitoshi, "You may enter."


	47. Chapter 47: Minoru's Blood Red Eyes

_Sorry for the point of view changes in this one. They're not major so I think you'll be fine :)_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Its been a while since I've stood before the Numakage, but she still looks the same. She still holds her head up high ready to smack down anyone who upsets her. Her elegant long white hair makes her mischievous brown eyes, and wise wrinkles pop out. She leaps over her desk and stands in front of us with amazing speed.

She straightens her floral robe, "I'm guessing you are the ninja from the Hidden Leaf?" She turns to me, "Tomoko!" She runs up and yanks off the necklace right off my neck. She examines it closely holding it up to her old eyes, "You scratched my necklace?"

I throw my hands up in defense, "I've been in a couple fights since…"

She interrupts me by throwing it at my forehead; It bounces off and Daisuke catches it in his mouth, "Oh well, now let me see that scroll." Hitoshi hands her a scroll. "I see…It will take about two days, but I'll organize a hearing for you." Something dings in the other room and the smell of freshly baked cookies floats through the air, "Oh! My snacks are done! OUT!"

I sigh knowing how violent the Numakage can get if her snack time is interrupted, "Come on guys."

Once out side the building Naruto turns to me in utter confusion, "That's the strongest person in the Hidden Swamp? That hyper old hag is the best ninja here?"

Sakura nods, "I agree with Naruto, she seems to have some screws loose."

I nod understandingly, "She may seem odd, but believe me she is insanely strong. And she knows all sorts of jutsus! Plus didn't you see how fast she is? Don't underestimate her."

Naruto looks around, "Hey where are we supposed to stay?"

"You can stay at the compound!" We all turn to see Kazuma! He runs and tackles me into a hug, "You're back! Are you here to stay?"

I rub the back of my neck nervously after he lets go, "Well Kazuma…you see…"

He grabs my wrist and drags me toward the compound, "Come on! We have rooms for everyone! It will be just like it was before you left. We'll train, visit Kaede, and everything that we used to do before!"

I yank my wrist away from him, "Kazuma quit!" He gives me a look of hurt, "We're staying at an inn across town."

"Oh…okay…I'll tell mom, she was hoping that you would stay with us." _Well that isn't going to happen. _With that he leaves. We make it to a near by inn, and everyone goes their separate ways to check out the village. I know for a fact that Kakashi went to the book store because he saw that they have the newest copy of Make Out Paradise.

Knowing Hitoshi he's probably out doing something boring, Sakura's most likely shopping or following Sasuke, and Naruto's probably following Sakura who is following Sasuke.

As for Daisuke and I we both sit at our favorite tree in the forest, sipping our favorite handmade fruit drink that we just bought. The cool drink slides down my throat and occasionally causing massive brain freeze.

I sigh and pet Daisuke, "This is kind of bittersweet isn't it?" He tilts his head confused so I pet him, "Don't worry about it. Soon we won't have to worry about mom, dad, or this entire village. We'll be able to leave peacefully in the Hidden Leaf, heck I've even been thinking about training to be in the ANBU!"

~Daisuke's Pov~

Tomoko laughs happily as she talks about the ANBU, "I wonder what mask they would give me?" After stealing a sip of her strawberry banana drink I grin. _She should get a fox mask!_ A familiar scent makes all of my hairs go on end, I start growling. Tomoko raises an eye brow, "What's wrong?" I start pulling on the bottom of her skirt. _We have to run! Pay attention to me! He's coming! _Suddenly my vision starts to blur. _Genjutsu!_ I look up to see that Tomoko has realized this too.

"Welcome home honey." Tomoko's dad's voice calls. Suddenly she's out like a light; I growl as the blurred figure appears in front of us. The blurred figure's yellow eyes and jet black hair confirms my suspicions. Ready to lung for his throat I bare my teeth. _Come on! I dare you, take one more step! _As soon as his foot touches the bark I jump, he catches me mid leap by my back right paw. "Bad boy." His grip tightens until a crack hurts my ears; I yelp. He drops me and flings Tomoko over his shoulder. Limping I attach my teeth to his leg. He just picks me up by the back of my neck and tosses me.

When I hit the hard ground I look up and they were gone. Whining I start limping through the forest to the village. _I got to find everyone! They'll know what to do._ Worryingly I look up at the sky, the sun has already begun to set.

~Naruto's Pov~

I yawn as I stretch, loving the feeling of just waking up. I wiggle my toes as they crack, and I arch my back till I hear a pop. The morning sun's rays peek through the window; as I get dressed I find out that the other guys were already gone. _Probably waiting for the girls to wake up. _Someone knocks on the door. I glare at it, "What?"

Sakura's impatient voice responds, "Come on! We're going to breakfast, and then we're exploring the village. We're leaving tomorrow after the hearing so I want to get all of the sight seeing in!"

I open the door with a grin, "You mean like a date?"

She smacks me, "In your dreams idiot."

I do a mental head count, "Hey where's Tomoko and Daisuke?"

Everyone shrugs, well expect for Kakashi who is too intertwined with his book. Sakura looks worryingly down the hall, "She never came in last night. I left everything unlocked."

"Maybe she ran again." I guess.

Hitoshi shakes his head, "No she wouldn't run."

My stomach growls, "Hehe maybe she'll show up for breakfast?" Everyone nods and we all go to a small restaurant. After eating we walk the streets we were close to the forest when Sasuke stops everyone.

"Hn. Wait."

Nothing happens, "Sasuke you idiot you…!"

Sasuke glares, "Naruto shut up!" That's when I hear it, a familiar whine. Sasuke walks into some bushes and reemerges with a dirty Daisuke in his arms.

"Hey it's Daisuke!" I grab him, "Where's Tomoko?" I set him on the ground and he yelps while favoring his back hind leg.

Sakura smacks me, "Idiot! He's hurt!" She scoops him up and cradles him. "Daisuke do you know where Tomoko is?" He whines and shakes his head no. "Did something bad happen? Is that how you two got separated?" Daisuke nods frantically while looking at the forest.

Kakashi closes his book with a sigh, "Okay looks like we have to go hunt her down." He turns to Hitoshi, "You go report this to the Numakage." Hitoshi nods and he's gone. Kakashi starts making hand seals, "Since Daisuke is out of commission we'll have to use ninja hounds to find Tomoko."

A puff of smoke later Pakkun is in front of us, "Hey."

I point to the forest, "Pakkun! Find Tomoko!"

He nods and starts sniffing the ground. A moment later he turns his head around, "Found it, come on!" It took a while but we all end up on a tree with a clear view of the sky. Pakkun sniffs a branch, "I'm getting another scent here." Daisuke barks; Pakkun nods, "I see."

I stare at Pakkun, "What? What did he say?"

"He claims that the other scent here is the scent of Tomoko's father."

I raise an eye brow, "So her dad was the one who took her and hurt Daisuke?"

Sasuke sighs in annoyance, "Are you really that stupid Naruto?"

I narrow my eyes, "Shut up Sasuke! You're the stupid one!"

"Really? Cause I'm not the one asking stupid questions!"

I raise a fist, "Iruka said that there are no stupid questions!"

"Hn. That's right, there are no stupid questions." I grin victoriously, Sasuke smirks, "Only stupid people."

Instantly my glare is back, "Why you?"

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Kakashi snaps, we both shut up, "One of our comrades is in danger. The more time you spend fighting the less time we have to save her." _Humph, Sasuke started it. _Pakkun starts running again, and after a while we were at a large gated off community.

Pakkun sniffs the gate, "She's been through here."

The gate opens to reveal Kazuma, "Oh! Hey guys! Do you need anything?"

Sakura takes a step, "Kazuma do you know where your sister is?"

He smiles, "Yes I do, Dad carried her in last night. He said him and her had a heart to heart talk, and then they trained until she was tired. He didn't know where you guys are staying so he brought her back here. This morning Dad, Mom, and a couple others went with Tomoko somewhere."

I raise an eyebrow, "So she's not here?"

Kazuma glares, "Are you deaf?"

I step up in his face, "Shut up!"

Sakura smacks me and steps between us, "Naruto stop!" She turns to Kazuma, "Thanks for the help."

"Hey! I found the scent!" Pakkun barks. After saying bye to Kazuma we follow Pakkun. That is until he stops in the middle of a clearing, sniffing frantically.

"Something wrong Pakkun?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah. The trail, they've criss-crossed, back tracked, and from the looks of it..." He grabs a Tomoko's red sash out from a bush, "They've made other scent trails to throw us off."

Daisuke whines in Sakura's arms. Sakura grabs the sash and wraps Daisuke in it, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

We follow a couple more scent trails, but they all turn out to be dead ends or overlapping trails. After a while I pull at my hair, "When are we going to find the right trail?"

Pakkun waits a moment, "I think I found it."

Sakura smiles, "Really? How?"

"This trail might twist and turn, but it also has traps set up. None of the other trails had traps, so this has to be the right one."

I jump ahead of everyone, "Alright! Let's go!"

"Naruto! Didn't you just hear him? There are traps!" Sakura warns.

I turn my head around, "Huh?" I land on a tree branch, and I hear sizzling. Searching around I couldn't find the source that is until I looked underneath the branch. Sitting there is a paper bomb! Before I could do anything it explodes.

"Naruto!"

~Tomoko's Pov~

My eyes feel too heavy to open, I try to move my aching hands but they're tied behind my back. I feel around for my kunai pouch but it's missing. Reaching for the button on my wrist band I hit my skin instead of the button. _Great no kunais, shurikens, or wrist bands._ Finally I open my eyes to face the blinding sunlight that did nothing to help the pounding in my head. All around me is trees. _Okay I know I'm still in the forest._

The smell of sulfur makes my heart pound furiously, memories flood my mind. Panicking I start struggling against the ropes, "Come on! Come on!" The ropes hold, "Damn it! Come on! Please!" Hope is restored when my fingers brush against something soft feeling it I make out what it is. _Peddles…a stem…it's a flower! Yes!_ Plucking it out of the ground I immediately start forcing chakra into it. Only growing it a bit I use the thorns to set me free.

Once free I rub my hands, make a full sized whip, and I put back on all of my equipment which was thankfully placed next to me. Cautiously I try to sneak away. That is until a needle finds its way into my arm. Freaked out I rip it out, but what ever was inside is already coursing through my veins. Very quickly I start feeling weaker. I couldn't keep up enough chakra to keep the whip. The flower drops uselessly to the ground. I freak out, "What the hell?"

"The medicine in that needle stops the ability to mold chakra." I turn around to see my mom and dad.

I glare, "Well I still have taijutsu."

Mom smiles showing off her straight teeth, "Your father and I both know that your taijutsu is your weakest fighting style." She wraps her hand around my arm, "Now let's go sweetie, it will be better to just get this over with."

I yank my arm away, "Don't call me sweetie! You guys don't even have the right to look at me." I glare with tears pushing at my eyes, "What kind of sick bastards want to loose their daughter's soul so some dead guy can walk around in her body?"

Dad glares, his stern eyes making me feel like a small child, "Hold your tongue, and this is for the good of the clan. Minoru was a great man."

I snap, "Great man? He's caused so much pain and suffering! Because of him…" Images of Naruto and Gaara float through my head, "Because of him people like Naruto and Gaara are mistreated, hated…" the Akatsuki comes to mind, "And now they're even hunted like animals!" They just stand they emotionless. I growl, "Well? Say something!" Nothing. I pull out a kunai, "Then I'll…I'll kill you right here!"

I'm no match for my dad, as soon as I got close enough he kicks me down. He just stands over me, "You're face down in the dirt. What happen to killing us?"

Slowly I stand back up, "Shut up." For some reason something is blocking out the sun, I look up to see rocks in the air. My legs couldn't react fast enough. _Mom's earth jutsus!_ Attempting to jump out of the way I dive bomb for it, but the heavy rocks catch my legs. Crushing them into the ground.

"That will be enough Ayaka." My mom nods. Dad pulls me out of the rubble, "We can't damage this body too much." More ropes and again my hands are behind me, wrist bands and kunai pouch gone. While dragging my feet they drag me to a large clearing where many adult members of the Akita clan stand prepared. Aunt Suki pours the sulfur powder on the ground in the shape of a pentagram.

Thrown into the center I hit the ground with a thud. Unlike before they use an earth jutsu to wrap rock around my legs so that I can't run. Dad sets the sulfur ablaze, and since sulfur burns blue, blue flames start to lick my skin. Burning it with every touch. Quickly I start coughing as sulfuric dioxide fills and burns my lungs. Ignoring the chants of the members my brain goes into over drive, before it fails from lack of oxygen.

No matter how hard I thought no successful plan come to mind. I couldn't even scream, there's no oxygen in the air around me to do so.

~Third Person Pov~

Minutes seemed like hours to Tomoko as she stands hopeless in the flames. When Tomoko drops the chanting stops. Quickly the fire is put out and the jutsu is released. The Akita members scramble to circle around the small scorched body lying on the ground. Slowly Tomoko shakily stands up, but when she opens her eyes they're not the candy apple red eyes she was born with. With a smirk Minoru looks over his new body with his blood red eyes.


	48. Chapter 48: Kazuma's Vow

_Sorry this is short kinda had a family emergency so I couldn't write as much as I wanted_

* * *

~Sasuke's Pov~

It took us a while but by the time we made it past all of the traps we were all cut, bruised, and annoyed. We're about to enter another clearing, but Pakkun stops us, "The trail ends here. Including Tomoko there are about seven people there." Nodding we all jump into the clearing. Some of the people leave just as we enter, leaving only Tomoko's parents, her aunt, and herself. All three adults are around her with their backs to us.

"Tomoko!" Naruto shouts, "We're here to rescue you!" Tomoko turns around, but something is off. Her eyes are a deeper shade of red. All of the others turn with her. Naruto is confused, "What are you doing? Come on!"

Tomoko grins madly, "A little late aren't we?"

Sakura raises an eye brow, "What are you talking about?"

The Aunt laughs, "It's a shame they can't figure it out!"

"So you've already completed the ritual?" Kakashi asks.

"The person in front of us is that Minoru guy, not Tomoko?" I ask.

Naruto's eyes widen, "B-but she still sounds and looks like Tomoko!"

Minoru sighs, "True I'm stuck with her characteristics until her soul finishes dieing out." He stands still for a moment and Tomoko's eyes flash candy apple red for a second, but then they go back to Minoru's eyes. Minoru grunts, "Stubborn little brat." _So hearing us talking brought out Tomoko. _Minoru grins, "Looks like I'll have to kill you four so that doesn't happen again."

Naruto huffs, "Yeah right! I'll beat you out of Tomoko's body!"

Tomoko's Dad takes a step, "Minoru, your body is still weak from the ritual. Allow me to fight."

Minoru glares, "That maybe true but I'll still fight. Tsubasa you can have the Jounin. Ayaka, Suki pick a genin."

Ayaka points to Naruto, "I'll take the short one."

Naruto growls, "What did you say you ugly old hag?"

Ayaka's eye brow twitches, "Ugly?" They charge for each other and start fighting.

Suki laughs, "I want Pinkie!" Suki rushes over and socks Sakura in the face, while Tsubasa battles Kakashi. I went to go help Sakura, but Minoru leaps in front of me with a kunai drawn.

He smirks, "Not so fast pretty boy." Not seeing it coming his fist connects to my face, then he slashes me and I hit the ground. Standing over me Minoru stomps his feet onto my arms, "No match." Just as he goes to throw the kunai he stops. In a strained voice candy apple eyes tiredly glare at me, "Damn Uchiha…how many times do I have to save your sorry ass?"

Smirking I kick her off me, "Shut up Akita, you're not doing anything productive during this battle."

Tomoko smiles before Minoru takes over again. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that Naruto and Sakura have teamed up, and they've already taken out Suki who has fled the battle. As for Kakashi, he and Tsubasa are fighting each other with genjutsus. Activating the Sharingan I block Minoru's oncoming physical attacks. That is until he throws orange powder into my eyes. They sting and burn causing my eyes to water, and since my eyes are watering I can't see.

When my sight returns I'm not in the forest anymore, I'm in complete and total darkness. _Genjutsu._ I start panicking when I can't move. Standing in the darkness is Minoru, he starts making hand seals for a water jutsu. Just as quickly as the water shoots out of his mouth, the area starts to flood. _I'm going to drown!_ Struggling I find out that I can move my thumbs. Using my thumbnail I dig into my index finger until it starts bleeding. Instantly the jutsu is gone.

Coming up with a plan I look Minoru dead in the eye, "Hey! Tomoko! If you can hear me make your left foot start tapping."

Minoru laughs, "What do you hope to accomplish by…huh?" To Minoru's surprise the right foot starts tapping.

I sigh, "Wrong foot Tomoko, try again." The right foot stops, and the left foot starts tapping. I smirk, "Okay, now tell me how to beat this guy."

The foot starts dragging itself and writing, "Knock out. Needs to be near death."

I nod, "Give me a weak point."

"H…e…a…"

"Stop!" Minoru leaps back. Hearing a growl I turn my head to see that Kakashi had both of Tomoko's parents immobilized via ninja hounds. He continues to deal with them. Naruto, and Sakura stare down at Tomoko's letters in the dirt.

"H-E-A…" Sakura reads, "Heat?"

I shake my head, "No, I doubt that Minoru is afraid of fire."

Naruto's face lights up, like a light bulb lit up above his head, "Her heart! I bet it's still weak from the exams!" We all turn to face Minoru, "How are we going to do it?"

An idea comes to mind, "You two hold him down, and I'll take care of it."

"Like hell you will." Minoru shouts.

Naruto balls his fist, "Shut up I'm sick of you!" Naruto creates a ton of clones and they all swarm Minoru. Pinning him to the ground they all smirk, "Haha! We got you!" To their dismay Minoru turns to a puff of smoke.

"Looking for me?" Using Tomoko's wristbands Minoru slices through every one of Naruto's clones. One clone though hid in the trees and ambushed Minoru. Quickly Naruto and Sakura pins Minoru to the ground as the Naruto clone poofs away.

Sakura looks at me worryingly as Minoru thrashes around, "What are you going to do Sasuke?"

Naruto grunts as he pushes down harder to keep Minoru in place, "What ever it is he needs to hurry the hell up!"

"Naruto make two more clones to get the legs, he's going to have to stay completely still so I don't kill him."

"Okay!" Naruto makes two clones and they sit on the legs. Taking a breath I place my hand over her heart and I slowly start making the Chidori. Minoru starts screaming and jerking around as electricity courses through his body.

I stop as soon as the screaming stops. We all get off and look at Minoru. Lying still on the ground his eyes look hollow, lifeless. I frown, "Did I kill her?"

Sakura places a hand near Tomoko's nose while Daisuke whines on Sakura's shoulder, "No, still breathing."

Naruto grabs Tomoko by the shoulder and starts shaking, "Hey! Tomoko! Come on wake up!" Her head slumps forward. "Tomoko, wake…AH!" Smoke starts to come out of Tomoko's mouth; Naruto drops Tomoko.

"Minoru!" Tomoko's bloody parents make their way to us and stare down at Tomoko. We all sit in silence, waiting to see who has control of Tomoko's body. Shakily Tomoko or Minoru sits up, she keeps her hair over her eyes so we can't see if they're blood red or candy apple red. She turns to Soboba and Ayaka; They smirk thinking it's Minoru.

Her body quivers as she raises her wrist blades, "Mom…Dad…" Their eyes widen, as Tomoko shoves the blades through their hearts. "…I love you." Tsubasa and Ayaka hit the ground, blood pooling around them. Tomoko turns around, her candy apple eyes full of tears. She coughs and blood comes out.

Naruto sympathetically looks at her, "Tomoko…"

Before she could say anything to Naruto she's interrupted, "What happened here?" I turn to see Kazuma. He runs to their parents, "T-Tomoko? What happened? Who hurt them?" He stares at her with tears in his eyes.

"She did Kazuma!" Suki yells as she walks up next to us, "Your parents were trying to convince her to come back, but she started fighting them. She killed them in cold blood!"

Naruto takes an angry step forward, "That's a lie she…!"

"Naruto!" Tomoko snaps; He stops confused, "Yes Kazuma, I killed them."

Kazuma's devastated. His fist makes contact with her face, "Yo-You…You bitch! I'll…I'll kill you!" She stumbles but she just stands there not moving, head down still crying. He hits her again, "Say something!"

She just stands there, Kazuma tries to go in for another swing, but Kakashi catches it. "I can't allow you to harm my student any more."

Kazuma glares daggers at Kakashi, "I don't care!" Kakashi lifts up his headband and a moment later Kazuma is out like a light.

As for Suki she glares at Tomoko, "You've always ruin everything. It may take a while but Minoru will walk again."

Finally Tomoko lifts her head to speak, "What ever, leave."

"What? You can't speak to me like that! I'm the head of the clan now!"

Tomoko coughs up some blood, but she musters the toughest looks she can muster in her condition, "No you are not. Until Hitoshi adopts me I'M the leader of the Akita clan. I am the first born to Tsubasa and Ayaka, so in the event of their death I take control." She winces as the wind blows against the burns on her arms. "And even when I'm adopted that power goes to Kazuma not you." Suki huffs, creates two clones, picks up Kazuma and his parents, and leaves. Tomoko immediately starts swaying. She hit's the ground with blood coming out of her mouth.

Kakashi summons two ninja hounds, and then he scoops up an unconscious Tomoko. He points to Pakkun, "Go ahead to the Leaf Village and send for a medical squad immediately." Pakkun nods and poofs away. He points to a little dog wearing sunglasses, "Find Hitoshi and explain to him that we have to take Tomoko to the Leaf Village. He'll have to do the hearing by himself." The dog runs off.

Sakura holds Daisuke close as he tries to jump to Tomoko, "Kakashi is she okay?"

Kakashi repositions Tomoko so that she's slumped over on his back, "We won't know until we get her medical attention." We take off running through the trees.

~Kazuma's Pov~

I wake up a couple hours later with a raging migraine, but suddenly all of the events from earlier hit me like a brick. "Aunt Suki!"

She pops up in my room, "Yes honey?"

"Where's Tomoko?"

She shrugs, "I think she went back to the Leaf."

I ball my fist, "I'm going to get her for what she did." I stop, "Did you bury them?"

She nods, "Yes I did sweetie." I walk out of my room and head for the fresh graves.

With tears poking out of my eyes I cut my palm with a kunai and drip blood onto their graves, "I'm going to make a blood vow to you two. I swear that I will kill Tomoko Akita!"


	49. Chapter 49: Ready? Set? Go!

~Tomoko's Pov~

Feeling an intense need to pee I wake up, and instantly I'm confused. Plain white walls, IV's, tubes, an annoying beeping machine, a couple chairs, and a window with a view of the other side of the hospital; I groan. _A hospital, great._

I sit myself up allowing the ugly sea foam green quilt lay on top of me fall down on to my lap. Next to the bed is a night stand, and on the night stand is a little box with a wrapped up Daisuke inside. Smiling for his safety I drag the IV into the bathroom before I pee all over the floor.

Once business is done I look myself over in the mirror, my already hard to manage hair is unbelievably wild, my tired looking eyes scan the numerous bandages on my appendages and torso. When I brought my arm up close the smell of burn cream stings my nose.

Then I saw the most horrible thing of all, evidence of Sakura's presence while I was unconscious, my nails are painted a bright yellow and groomed. A huge difference from my way of doing it, I just chew on them and say screw nail polish. Running my hand through my hair in a vain attempt of brushing it I sigh. "How long was I out?"

My stomach growls and it becomes in control of my legs. I plop down on the bed and press the red little button with the picture of a nurse on it. A blond nurse walks into the room; She snaps her gum and smiles, "Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you nauseous? Headache? Fever?" She talks so fast I can barely keep up. _Dear god she's worse than Naruto!_ She eagerly places her hand on my forehead, "Maybe just a little fever. Oh I know! I'll get some acetaminophen! Or maybe I should get some ibuprofen…Oh! Or maybe some aspirin?" She just keeps going on and on.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I yell at her, "Stop!" She stops mid sentence, "Thank you, but all I need is some food."

She punches her palm determined, "Okay! What do you want? Mac and cheese? Grilled cheese? Chicken? Meat loaf? Oh wait I think the kitchen is out of meat loaf…hey! What do you want to drink? Milk? Orange juice? Apple juice?" My eye brow twitches as she starts to name off deserts. _It's decided I'm going to kill her._

Thankfully for the nurse she is saved by a knock on the door frame. In it is Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. But most importantly is the tray of food in Sakura's hands. Sakura smiles, "Don't worry we brought her up some food."

The nurse slumps over, disappointed that she isn't needed, "Oh…Really?" She heads for the door and instantly peps back up, "Okay! Well if you need me just push the button, or you can yell. OR you can use the phone, or…" A doctor down the hall glares at her, "Oops! Gotta go!"

Sasuke closes the door and plops down in a chair, looking like he didn't want to be here at all. Sakura places the tray down on my lap. On it was some chicken, corn, potatoes, a roll, and a carton of milk. Sakura then places a now awake Daisuke on the side of the bed, he instantly starts to beg. So while eating and feeding Daisuke Sakura starts talking, "Tsunade said that you would probably wake up today. So we brought you up some food."

Chomping on the roll I look at Sakura, "How long what I out?"

She glares, "Don't talk with your mouth full!" I swallow. "I'd say about five days."

I raise an eye brow, "Five? But it takes at least seven days on foot to make it from the Swamp to here."

Naruto smiles, "Well Kakashi made us run really fast without any brakes. So we made it back here much faster!" He rubs his legs, "By the time we got back my legs felt like Jell-O!"

"Oh…thanks." I look down and my plate of food is gone, I lay back feeling full when I remember something, "Has Hitoshi made it back yet?"

Sakura shrugs, "Probably not."

Another knock turns our attention to the door, in it stands Tsunade. She walks over and checks me over, "Everything seems to be healing just fine. Even your heart muscles which were torn up when you got here." She turns to the other three, "I need you to leave." Sakura and Sasuke leave, Naruto stays.

Naruto looks at Tsunade with pleading eyes, "Old lady Tsunade! Don't be mad at Tomoko! She only did it because she had to! They were going to try again and…!"

Tsunade narrows her eyes, "Naruto out! This is none of your business!" Naruto gives Tsunade one more pleading look before he leaves. "Now about what happened in the Swamp. Tell me why you did what you did."

I clutch the ugly sea foam green quilt glaring at it, "I did it because even if they couldn't find me again, they would wait until Kazuma had children. What if one of them had red eyes? I couldn't let that happen!"

"Why did you lie to him?"

I sigh, "I didn't want his last memory of them to be that they lied to him most of his life." I stare Tsunade dead in the eye, "So now what? Jail?"

She looks at me for a moment and then starts laughing, "No, I've already discussed with the Numakage. We've decided that it was all in self defense and for Leaf Village's own safety."

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Okay have you heard about what they ruled on the whole adoption thing?"

She smiles, "You are now legally Tomoko Toshigi."

I grin, "Sweet! Now when can I get out of here?"

She grabs the chart, "Not until that infection clears up and everything heals a bit more."

"What? What about your years of medical experience?"

She glares, "Shut up or I'll have you locked in here for the next month!" I shut up. "Good now get some rest." As she leaves I stick my tongue out at her, but I sit on the bed bored with Daisuke.

Fast Forward A Week

Tsunade releases me from the hospital under the instructions to be very careful. I still have the burns, and I'm waiting for my heart to heal some more but I couldn't stand it anymore in that hospital room. So now Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and I stand in front of the mission desk, waiting to be given a mission; Kakashi is nowhere in sight.  
"A mission! A mission!" Naruto cheers. "I'm going to give it everything I got!"

Sakura searches the room, "But I don't see Kakashi."

I pet Daisuke who is still in no condition to do a mission, "He's just running late as usual." _I'll have to leave Daisuke with Kiba._

Tsunade walks in with Shizune following behind her, "No, Kakashi won't be coming."

Naruto grins, "Old lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade glares at Naruto before sitting down, "Don't call me old lady."

"Um, Hokage, what do you mean Kakashi isn't coming?" Sakura asks.

"As you probably already know, Kakashi and most of the Jounins are on a different mission. We will have just the four of you complete this mission this time." Tsunade holds up the mission scroll. "This is a B-ranked mission. You four will guard an important figure."

I raise an eyebrow, "An important figure?"

Tsunade nods, "Of course, depending on the situation, it could also be classified as an A-ranked mission."

Sasuke shoves his hands into his pockets, "Well? Who are we guarding?"

Tsunade shrugs, "No clue."

Naruto's voice cracks, "What do you mean, no clue?"

"In the allied Country of Tea, there is an event called the Todomki Taisha dedication ceremony held once every four years. We have accepted a mission to guard the runner who will run in the race at that ceremony. However, an opponent's spy defeated the messengers before they arrived here. For further details, go ask Boss Jirochou of the Country of Tea." Tsunade dismisses us.

As soon as I was done packing I carry Daisuke to Kiba's house. It took a couple knocks but Kiba answers, "Hey Tomoko what's up?" Akamaru barks happily.

Stroking Daisuke I look at Kiba in the eyes, "Do you think you can watch Daisuke while I go on this mission? He's still hurt, and your sister told me not to let him do any strenuous activities." Kiba nods, "Awesome thanks Kiba." I lift Daisuke and kiss his nose, "Be a good boy okay? Kiba will be taking care of you until I get back." Daisuke licks my cheek in response, I hand him to Kiba. "Thanks again Kiba!"

At the gate Naruto grunts, "Come on Tomoko!" With that we take off, it took a while but we were in the Country of Tea around noonish. After his stomach growls Naruto turns to me, "Hey Tomoko? Aren't you hungry? You have to keep up your strength so you can heal all the way."

I sigh catching the hint, "Yes Naruto we can go eat."

Naruto grabs my wrist, "It's decided! Let's take a break at that tea shop!" Before Naruto could take off running I grab Sakura's wrist, and she grabs Sasuke's. Naruto drags us all to the tea shop at top speed. At the tea shop Naruto and Sasuke sits on one side, while Sakura and I sit on the other. Sakura of coarse is facing Sasuke so I'm stuck facing Naruto. Soon an older woman came over and brought us tea.

"Welcome." She greets.

Naruto smiles, "Lady, I'd like some sweet red bean soup with a rice cake."

Sakura thinks for a moment, "I'll take the dumplings."

Sasuke crosses his arms, "I'll have some rice soup."

I yawn, "Just some fish sticks please."

"Okay, please wait a moment." Then the lady takes off. We all sip our tea, and small talk about the mission.

Soon a boy with brown hair, stops near our table, "To be drinking tea so carelessly on a beautiful day like this. Being a ninja must be an easy occupation."

"What did you say?" Naruto growls.

The kid chews on his large tooth pick, "The Leaf Village must be a really peaceful place. Everyone there is stupid looking."

I fold my arms, "Says the jack ass chewing on a tooth pick."

"Oh!" The boy sits himself between Sakura and me then he throws his arms around our shoulders. "I never knew such cute girls lived there. I take back everything I've said. I'm called Idate Morino." He tries to pull us in closer to him, "What are your names?"

Naruto pulls up his sleeve ready to fight, "Bastard! Don't flirt with Sakura and Tomoko!"

"So it's Sakura and Tomoko, eh? Such wonderful names. How about it, the fact that we've met must be some sort of fate. How about we three leave these two, and talk about our future."

Sakura raises an eye brow, "Future?"

The guy winks, "I'm talking about the both of your quitting your jobs as ninjas and becoming my brides."

I narrow my eyes, "Get your arm off me before I break it off."

He makes a kissy face, "Oh I got a feisty one here."

"Quit flirting with them!" Naruto shouts.

The guy stands up, and takes a step toward the door, "That was all just a joke." His voice becomes serious. "Listen up, you four! **I. Hate. Ninjas!** If you wonder around the Country of Tea for much longer, I won't let you go unharmed!"

Naruto grins, "Interesting! If it's a fight you want, you're on!"

Sasuke closes his eyes bored out of mind, "How thrilling. We don't have the time to play with hooligans." Naruto was on a rant, and when we all turn around that guy is gone. The lady comes back with our food, and after we eat she leaves us two bills instead of one.

"Uh Miss? Why are there two bills?" I call out.

She smiles, "Oh, that boy that left said that you four would pay for it."

I growl, "That jerk!" After Sakura throws down some money to pay for the food, we all start running looking for Idate. We finally catch up with him, just in time to see him wipe out.

"Heh heh. Serves you right." Naruto calls out.

"You've got some guts to try to outwit us." Sasuke adds.

Idate falls to him knees and lays his head in the dirt, "I'm sorry! My wallet was stolen and just when I was in a bind, you four came so I took the advantage." We all jump down from the trees to his side.

Sakura instantly buys it, "Now that I've heard your reason, that's really unfortunate."

I scoff, "Liar, I bet he didn't have any money to begin with!" Before Idate can respond, something falls and it hits Naruto in the head. When he reaches down to see what it was, Idate freaks out and yanks it out of Naruto's hands.

"**Don't touch that**!" Idate flips back up to his feet, and holds the object close to him. Like a small child would, "This is mine!" Idate clips off something from his leg. "On your mark. Get set. Go!" He drops them, and they slammed into the ground like weights. Before all the smoke could clear, he was gone. _Shit he's fast! _We all take off into the trees in an attempt to catch up with him. Once we had him in our sights he speeds up, and is gone; We stop on a tree, panting like crazy.

"Let's give up. I don't think we can catch up." Sakura pants. Eventually we make it to our destination. We head to a house where inside an old man is waiting. Sitting on the ground we wait for him to finish his tea.

The old guy smiles, "Everyone thank you for coming."

Naruto puffs up his chest, "Listen up, listen up! I am from the Country of Fire, the Hidden Village of Konoha. I grew up on Ichiraku ramen. My surname is Uzumaki and my name is Naruto. People call me…"

I snicker, "A dumb ass."

"A dumb ass…" Naruto glares at me, "No, I'm not!"

The old man laughs, "You're as cheerful as ever."

Naruto grins, "Boss Jirochou, you seem well too."

Sakura tries to shut Naruto up, but Jirochou stops her, "It's all right. Boys should be this energetic."

Sasuke sighs, "Now that we're done with greetings, let's get down to business. We were told by the Fifth to gather the additional details from you."

"Yes. Do you four know of the Todorki Taisha dedication ceremony?" We all listen as Jirochou tells us about the ceremony and all about the Wagarashi clan. Also he explains how the clan that wins the race basically rules the city. At the end of his lengthy explanation he bows, "Please lend us your strength. We cannot afford to lose this race."

"Who do we guard?" Sasuke asks.

He smiles, "Oh, so you'll accept the job?" We all nod. Jirochou claps his hands, and to everyone's surprise Idate appears.

"Did you call for me, boss?" Once Idate sees us he glares, so we glare back.

"Oh, so you know each other." Jirochou smiles. "Then that makes things easier." Once we were done at Jirochou we walk through the streets. Naruto and Idate went one way, Sakura and Sasuke another and I went off by myself. I found Sakura and Sasuke though when I watch Sasuke attack three guys, afterwards he cracks his knuckles making them all run away.

After a timid man approaches Sasuke, "Thank you." With a nod we find Naruto and head for the racing grounds. Fire works shoot off in the sky as the crowd cheers loudly.

Naruto looks around amazed, "I never imagined the race would be this big! What kind of race is this any way?"

Sakura pulls out a map, "I'll explain the course so that even you, an idiot, can understand. The starting point will be here, the Degarashi Port. Once we start we go to Modoroki Shrine, which is the half waypoint. Once there, you get one of the two Ryuko treasure balls. And then we race down to Oouzu Island until; Idate dedicates it in the Todoroki Shrine. Those are the only rules, so…"

I cross my arms, "So anything in between in allowed. Including shortcuts, interceptions, and maneuvers behind the scenes."

"So hiring ninjas isn't against the rules." Sasuke adds.

Naruto searches the crowd, "I wonder what the ninja they've hired is like."

"He's probably hiding somewhere and watching our movements." Sakura inquires, "So we can't let our guard down."

Idate stretches then glares at us, "You four can just go sightseeing. Don't follow me."

Naruto glares back, "What?"

"I'm telling you, I don't want you getting in my way!"

Naruto is about to retaliate, but the voice on the intercom cuts him off, "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be starting the Todoroki Representative Race momentarily. The representative of the Wasabi Family, Morino Idate!" _Where have I heard a name like that before?_

"From the Wagatashi family, the messenger, Fukusuke." Fukusuke is a man with brow hair, and obviously he's very proud of himself. "On your mark, get set, go!" Instead of going straight for the boats Idate took off another way! We purse him.

"Is he running away?" Sasuke asks.

"Where are you going Idate?" Sakura calls out. We're completely ignored as Idate sends a smirk Fukusuke's way.

I wince with every step. _This defiantly isn't taking it easy. _I glare,"Hey Idate! Dumb ass! The sea is in the other direction!"

Naruto shouts, "Where are you going? Come back!" Idate completely ignores us and continues to run in the wrong direction.

"Go back!" Idate commands as he speeds up. So we leap through the trees hoping to catch up to him.

Naruto kicks off a branch, "We've almost caught up!"

"But it's impossible! Now that he's this far from the port, there's no way he could win." Sakura worries.

"He better have a plan." I growl. After a while Idate is in sight, Naruto speeds up more to be side by side with him on a rock path. Still in the trees my eyes widen, "There's a genjutsu trap up ahead."

Sakura's confused, "They haven't noticed yet?" Idate stops to dispel the genjutsu, but he fails and runs toward the end of the cliff! Naruto begins to follow. "No, not that way!" Naruto looks around confused.  
Idate falls right off the edge, but Naruto dive bombs after Idate with a rope attached to him. Quickly Sakura, Sasuke, and I grab the rope. Sakura sighs, "That was close."

The rope wiggles and we all slide a bit closer to the edge. I take a step back, "Naruto you fat ass! Quit wiggling so we can pull you up!"

"To have nested two genjutsus like that…" Sasuke pulls on the rope a bit. "Doing such meticulous things…" We all pull while Naruto yells at Idate. Soon they begin to fight, and even sooner I hear Naruto cry out that his ninja equipment is gone. Eventually we pull the two up; Naruto sits on the ground refusing to face Idate.

Idate presses his teeth together, "Doing unnecessary things. I'm wasting time."

"You can't even say thanks after being saved?" Naruto shouts, glaring at Idate.

"You guys saved me because that's your mission, right?" Idate retorts, "There is **no **reason for me to say thanks."

I take a breath, full bitchy mode ready to go, "Regardless, you should say thanks you ungrateful little brat. You never know when we might feel lazy about this mission. We could just fail the mission and leave now, leaving you alone to let the enemyslit your throat." Idate looks like he was going to come back with another smart-ass comment, but he closes his mouth and faces the other direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asks. "Aren't you going back to Degarashi Port?"

Idate turns to Naruto, "Idiot. I'm going to keep heading north."

"North? Could it be that it's faster that way?" Sakura questions.

Idate grins, "Well yeah."

Naruto turns to us, "How do we know we can trust him?"

"That's why ninjas are no good!" Idate snaps, "Right around this season, a seasonal wind blows in this area. I noticed it when I saw the cloud movements at the starting line. The seasonal winds were coming. Moreover, there's a current that moves straight towards Nagi Island at the northern port." He taps his head. "I'm much smarter than you guys. Smarter, you see."

I cross my arms, "Says the idiot who couldn't dispel two genjutsus." Still we take off running toward the port.

My mouth feels salty and dry, "We're close. I can taste the sea." Once we hit the beach, we slow down. I sit down and cough a bit. Sakura gives me a worried look, but I wave her off, "I'm fine."

Idate points to an island, "Over there is the half way point. We can get there in just about an hour. Wait a second." Idate runs to the little house and knocks on the door, "Old man, I'm here. I'm Idate of the Wasabi family."

A tired old man opens the door, "Oh, I was waiting for you." The two talked, while we waited. Eventually the old man told us that we can use the fastest boat he had. After a thanks and good bye we were off on the sea.

I watch the waves a little uncertain, "I wonder how deep the water is?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, "Why does it matter?"

I rub the back of my neck, "Well I'm not the best of swimmers…"

He sighs, "What kind of ninja can't swim?"

I glare, "I can too swim! Just not too well when I can't touch the bottom."

Sasuke smirks, "Better hope the boat doesn't sink."

I gasp, "Don't jinx us!" Before I could say anything else Naruto starts talking about the Chuunin Exam finals.

Idate scoffs, "You made it to the main fights in the Chuunin exam?"

Naruto flexes a muscle, "Yeah, that's right! Believe it! If it weren't for interference, I would have won the Chuunin exam."

Idate doesn't believe him, "You must have had an easy examiner. Geez, the Chuunin Exam's level has really gone down…!" Idate stops realizing his mistake.

Sakura smiles, "Idate, so you were a…"

Sasuke steers the boat, "I remember now. Morino Idate."

Something clicks in my head, "Morino? Oh yea, the first exam's examiner was Morino Ibiki."

Idate turns to me in shock, "What did you say?" Idate slowly walks toward me, "My brother Ibiki is alive?"

I nod, "Last time I checked he was."

Naruto laughs, "Of coarse he's alive! He asked a really strange question on the tenth question and…"

Idate cuts him off, "Is it true? Is he really alive?" _No duh we've already been through this._ Before we could go any further into the topic, an arrow whizzes past Idate.


	50. Chapter 50: Just Keep Swimming

_As a heads up with school starting up in less then a week chapters might be a bit shorter because they gave me all of the stupid hard classes.

* * *

_

~Tomoko's Pov~

I turn my head to see a ship pursuing us, more arrows fly our way. After blocking or dodging the arrows Sasuke has us huddle up, "Naruto and I will drive back the pursuers. I'll leave Idate in your hands, Sakura and Tomoko."

"Maybe it'd be better to run away?" Sakura suggests.

I pull out a kunai blocking an oncoming arrow, "Not an option at the moment!" Arrows with ropes tied to them attach themselves to our boat. We start to slow down as the pursuers catch up. Idate pulls out his knife.

Sasuke turns to Naruto, "I'll back you up. Take off the ropes."

Naruto nods then begins to claw at the ropes, "I'll have to cut them." Naruto fishes around in his kunai pouch, "That's right! I lost them all!" Naruto turns to Idate, "Hey, hand that over!"

Idate looks at Naruto like he was crazy, "What?"

Naruto rolls his eyes, "Just hand it over!"

"You idiot!" Idate holds the knife close to him, "This is something that's more precious to me than my life! Why should I give it to the likes of you!"

"Now's not the time for that!" Naruto reaches for the knife.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Idate yells.

I roll my eyes, "Catch Naruto!" I throw him the kunai in my hands, and then I press both buttons on my wristbands. We both run and start hacking away at the ropes. Once the ropes are cut the enemy's boat begins to fall behind. Sakura's scream turns my attention to the three ninjas' who are appearing from the bottom of our boat. _These are the guys from the Chuunin Exams!_

Not wanting Sakura to scream again I turn to her, "Sakura! They're just replications."

"Sakura! Tomoko! Naruto! The real one is hidden within their replications! Be careful!" Sasuke calls out.

I run over and stab one of the water clones that were about to stab Sakura and Idate, "Don't go too far from us Idate."

He sneers, "Hn. Why should I accept help from you ninja?"

Snapping I turn around and plant my blade at his neck. Sakura gasps, "Tomoko stop!"

I press down, "Just shut up and let us do our job, like I said before I'm not afraid to sit back and let the enemy slit your throat because you're really starting to piss me off."

Sakura points behind me, "Tomoko look out!"

Still really pissed I turn around, stab the clone, then I tackle another to the ground and stomp on its head until it turns into a puddle, "This whole damn mission is pissing me off!" While a bunch of Naruto clones attack the water clones black rain starts pouring on us.

Sakura sniffs it, "It's oil!"

My eyes widen as Sasuke performs a fire seal, "Sasuke! **STOP**!" Sasuke notices the oil and freezes. A fire arrow strikes the ship; the ship is instantly engulfed in flames. Making some seals I face the flames, "Water Style Water Bullet Jutsu!" It isn't enough the water just mixes with the oil. Shaking I remember Hitoshi's words. _Don't let your fear control you…easy for him to say he's not on a burning boat!_

Sasuke kills another clone, "We will have to jump into the sea. This fire is too hot! If it's close we can swim to the port."

I freak out, "Swim? It's too deep…"

Sakura frowns, "It's our only option. Idate, can you swim?"

Idate nods, "Yeah."

Sakura begins to cough, "We need to get out of here! The smoke inhalation is dangerous!"

Sakura and I try to get Idate off the boat but he freaks out, "Even though you say that you're going to protect me, you're planning on makingme a decoy, aren't you?"

I glare at him planning on just dragging him to shore, "What are you talking about?"

"You guys plan to lure the enemies' attention to me!"

"Stop talking nonsense!" Naruto shouts. Naruto is forced to block an attack from a clone.

Idate glares, "No!I can't trust ninjas!"

"What are you doing? Go on!" Sasuke commands. "You're a burden!" Idate makes a stop in memory lane, but soon he starts to freak out again. While I fight a clone Sakura grabs the mast of the boat.

"Idate duck!" Sakura wipes out the clones that were trying to get on the boat.

I quickly kill my clone and with wide eyes turn to Sakura, "Since when in the hell can you do that?" Sakura smiles, but before she can answer she takes a kunai to her arm that was aimed at Idate. She holds her arm in pain. I run over to her to inspect the wound, "Here." I wrap her arm in some of the wrappings I brought for my burns.

Sakura turns to Idate, "Go ahead of us. We'll be right behind you." Nodding, Idate finallyjumps into the water. Sakura grabs my arm, "I won't let you drown." Nodding I jump in with her.

Popping out of the water with Sakura I grit my teeth together, "OW! Damn it ow!"

Sakura raises an eye brow as we start swimming, "What's wrong?"

"Salt plus burns hurt like hell!" Sakura presses a finger to her lips signaling for me to be quiet. Soon Naruto and Sasuke join us in the water, while Idate frantically swims to shore leaving us behind.

While swimming Naruto snickers, "Ha ha! Tomoko! You can't swim!"

Sakura pulls me up to keep me from going under again, "I can swim! Just not well in deep water."  
Sakura passes me off to Sasuke, "Sorry Tomoko, but my arms are getting tired."

I just sigh as Sasuke holds up my arm, keeping me out of the water, "It's okay Sakura. What we really need to worry about are those Rain ninjas."

Naruto laughs, "Those guys are nothing!"

"No, that's not it." Sakura corrects. "What if they are heading towards Idate?"

"Ah! Idate is in danger?" Naruto suddenly realizes.

Sakura rolls her eyes, "That's what we've been talking about!" Suddenly Naruto is pulled under water. "Naruto!" Sakura dives underwater after Naruto.

Sasuke lets go of me, "Stay here and stay above the water." He goes under. So I just sit there bobbing at the surface until something grabs my foot and drags me under. Struggling against the clone, my lungs quickly burn for air. Suddenly the water starts to churn. I look down to see Naruto and a bunch of his clones making a whirlpool with the Rasengan! Quickly the clone holding me disappears, but so does the rest of my air supply. Thanks to stupid instinct my body tries to take a breath, allowing water in enter.

~Naruto's Pov~

Grinning at my awesome idea I start to swim upward with Sasuke and Sakura. A flash of black hair in the whirlpool catches my eye. _Ah! Tomoko! She can't swim! _! I swim down and grab her, and frantically swim back up with her. The other two were already above the water when I shot out of it. Running on top of the water I head for shore, "She's unconscious!" Just as I'm about it hit shore, somehow I trip and land with a thud on the rocks. Sakura and Sasuke watch me as I shake Tomoko, "Wake up!"

Sakura sighs, "Naruto you have to give her mouth to mouth!"

I can feel my eyes bugging out, "WHAT?"

"Hurry!"

I blush lightly while puckering up, "Okay…"

I stop when she coughs, "Keep your fish lips away from me."

~Tomoko's Pov~

After hacking up sea water I chug a water bottle. Naruto raises an eye brow, "What did you do that?"

I roll my eyes, "Sea water dehydrates you." I look up to the sky to see it getting very dark, very quickly, "It's about to storm." As soon as the words left my mouth it starts pouring.

Sasuke sighs out of annoyance, "Let's just find Idate." After a bit of walking, we spot Idate on the ground. Standing proudly above him is a guy in a full body outfit with green hair, purple eyes, and an umbrella.

"Idate!" Naruto calls out in worry; Idate didn't move. Naruto glares daggers, "Bastard! Are you the boss of those rain ninjas?" Sakura jumps down to help Idate.

The guy clicks his tongue, "As I thought, it was too much for them to handle…" The guy frowns, "Even though both sides were Genins, it seems that the Leaf's Genins are indeed tough. But, as a Genin, will you be a match for me?"

"**Shut up**!" Naruto yells and as if on cue Naruto, Sasuke, and I charge in to attack. The guy, easily dodges all of our punches. We're all too tired to do any jutsus.

Sasuke's eyes widen, "Above!" Above us is the guy smirking wildly at us; he waves his umbrella sending wind and water slamming us into the ground. Biting my lip is the best thing I can do to keep from screaming; not soon enough, the attack was over.

The guy smirks, "Hn. Just as I thought, weak." We all raise our heads to glare at the guy, "I will send you to your deaths, the same way as Idate." He puts away his umbrella, and pulls out needles, "There is no reason for me to waste any chakra." He grins as the needles imbed themselves into our skin. Very quickly moving becomes very difficult.

I glare on all fours trying to stand up, "What were in those needles?"

"Those are the Rain Village's special poison needles. No matter how strong your body is, you'll soon go to the underworld."

Naruto ends up on his knees too, "Don't take us so lightly…" We all freeze at the sound of cheering in the distance.

"It appears Fukusuke made it to the Todoroki Shrine." The guy gives us a smirk. "Go ahead. **Die**. Die while gasping for breath. It's the perfect way for a Genin brat to die." With that the guy disappeared. After a bit we are able to pluck out all of the needles from our bodies.

Naruto glares at the needles, "Damn him!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Tomoko, use this." Sakura holds up a bottle with the Leaf's sign on it.

"Sakura, what's that?"

Sakura pours some pills out into her hands, "Lady Hokage Tsunade gave this to me when we left the village."

"From old lady Tsunade?" Naruto asks, Sakura nods her head.

Sakura pops a pill into Idate's mouth forcing it down in throat, "He should regain consciousness shortly now." Sakura takes a pill, "Sasuke, Naruto, Tomoko, take these too." We all take our pills.

Shivering in the rain I look for a cave, "We need to find shelter, or else we'll get hypothermia out here." Soon Sasuke locates a cave, and builds a fire. Lying next to fire I quickly warm up. After thirty minutes or so Idate woke up.

Naruto smiles, "Oh he's awake!"

Sakura helps Idate sit up, "Are you okay?"

Idate looks around confused, "Where is he? What happened to Aoi?"

"He disappeared. So that rain ninja is called Aoi?" Sasuke asks.

"Idate, do you know him?" Sakura asks.

"He was my teacher when I was in the Leaf." This caught everyone's attention.

Naruto grins, "Oh? You're from the Leaf?"

Idate nods, "Aoi betrayed the Village Hidden in the Leaf and became a Jounin in the Hidden Rain."

I sit up, "What happened?"

Idate tries to move but Sakura puts her hand on his shoulder to make him sit, "It's still too early for you to be moving around." Sakura pulls out some bandages, "Here let me bandage your arm." As she bandages him she notices Idate looking at his knife, which is still open, "Your hand was clasped around that the whole time."

Idate slowly opens his hand, "Damn! I came all this way for nothing. I'm such a…!"

"It's still too early to give up!" Naruto interrupts. "More importantly, you're a former Leaf ninja?"

"I've completely forgotten about the Leaf. Ever since that day, I threw away my home country."

I raise an eye brow, "Threw away your home country?" Idate tells us all about how Aoi tricked him into giving him a sealed scroll and the Thunder Gods Sword. Also he tells us about how Aoi almost killed Ibiki, and after Naruto gave us one of his famous speeches Idate's was ready to run again.

Idate smiles, "Naruto I want you to take me to the temple!" Naruto throws Idate on his back, and they take off. Naruto takes on the stairs like they're nothing, as for Sasuke, Sakura, and I we're panting about half way up.

Sakura pants, "Where does he get that energy?"

"I don't know." I answer. With a groan we begin to run up the stairs. Once up the ridiculous amount of stairs Naruto and Idate are already gone. So we follow their footprints in the sand. After a bit of running I spot two figures on the ground with another one standing with a yellow sword in hand. Behind them is a bridge connecting the two pieces of land separated by the sea. Once we get closer Aoi lifts up his sword, prepared to finish off Idate and Naruto. Before he strikes I throw some kunai and Aoi blocks those instead.

Sakura eye brows knit together in worry, "Idate!"

Naruto can barely lift his head off the ground, "Tomoko, Sakura, Sasuke!"

"Naruto you rest." Sasuke orders. "I'll take him."

"Don't be a show-off now." Naruto retorts.

Aoi gives us a smug smile, "Hn, no matter the number, you will not be able to defeat me." He holds up his blade for us to see, "Rokushou Aoi, a Jounin of the Hidden Rain Village, in possession of the Thunder Gods Sword."

Sasuke activates his Sharingan, "Oh really? This is going to be interesting." Sasuke holds his hand down, ready to create the Chidori, "Let's see which is stronger, the Thunder Gods Sword or my Chidori." Sasuke charges in, and his attack strikes Aoi's sword directly.

Sasuke falls back as electricity runs through his body. So once again Sasuke charges in, but with a kunai for a weapon. Every attack is in vain though, because Aoi blocks every strike.

As the two hold each other's blades in place; Aoi leans in to talk to Sasuke, "So the rumors were true. The last survivor of Leaf's famous Uchiha Clan is the** worst **of them." Sasuke looses the power match, and is thrown to the ground. Idate stands up ready to help in any possible way.

Sakura steps forward, "Sasuke!"

Idate turns to us, "Sakura, Tomoko run! He won't show mercy, no matter who his opponent is! You'll be killed!"

I shrug, "We've been against worse."

Aoi turns to us with a smirk, "So the only ones left are the wounded bunnies, and the great student. Go to hell, all of you."

Suddenly Sasuke stands up; in a low and dangerous voice he glares at Aoi, "Take it back… **Take it back**!"

Aoi plays innocent, "Take back what?"

"What you said just now." Sasuke creates another Chidori. "Don't you dare underestimate me, the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan!" Sasuke charges in only to have his attack meet Aoi's blade, but this time Sasuke is winning the power struggle. An insanely bright light appears when the two attacks collide; it is so bright I shield my eyes. The sound of Sasuke's screams make me open my eyes again. Sasuke is in the air being electrocuted. Aoi smirks as he throws Sasuke onto the bridge. It rocks and creeks under the sudden weight.

"Sasuke!" Sakura throws a kunai to make Aoi move then she makes a brake for Sasuke, "Sasuke! Wake up!"

Aoi raises his blade, "The bottom of the sea will surely be cold…" Idate attempts to attack Aoi, but Aoi kicks him in the jaw. Idate's attempt though isn't in vain, while Aoi was busy with him I made my way for the bridge. Unfortunately Aoi slices one of the ropes making the bridge start to turn to its side.

Quickly I grab the rope and hold up the side of the bridge. "No you don't!" My feet slide toward the edge, so I force chakra to my feet to hold me in place.

Aoi laughs, "What are you going to do now? You can't hold them up and fight."

I search around, I smirk at a flower on the ground, "Idate throw me that flower!"

Idate looks at me like I'm crazy, but he balls it up and throws it. Catching it in my mouth Aoi laughs, "Picking flowers? Pathetic." Holding the flower between my teeth I push chakra through my tongue making a whip.

Jerking my head back the whip goes through the air then the tip of it hit's the ground making a small crater, "Bring it on!"

He smirks, "As you wish." Aiming for his leg I swing, but Aoi catches it with his hand. "Weak." He places his blade onto the whip, and before I can let go electricity shoots through the whip into me. I let go of the whip, but keep a firm grip on the rope.

Panting I turn to Sakura, "Hurry, and get off of this bridge."

Sakura's eyes widen, "Tomoko look out!" Feeling a foot on my back I turn around just in time to watch Aoi kick me off the cliff, forcing Sakura and Sasuke to fall as well. Landing in the freezing cold water, I help drag Sasuke to a near by ledge with Sakura. Sakura checks me over, "Are you okay?" I nod as she rebandages my arms and legs, "Do you think Naruto will beat him?"

I sigh, "I've seen Naruto pull brilliance out the ass before. He's got this." We sat for a bit until we see some one falling. Both Sakura and I stand up to see that it's Aoi! When Aoi fell into the water, he didn't come back up. I punch the air, "Naruto you did it!"

Naruto and Idate peer over the ledge. Naruto smiles, "You guys are okay!"

Sakura nods, "Sasuke is fine!"

"I'll help you guys right away!"

I shake my head, "We can get up ourselves! Head for the goal!" Both Idate and Naruto hop up onto the rope. Naruto slices the rope, and the two swing into the side of the cliff. Then they both climb up the rope. Pulling a small flower out of my pocket I make a whip and us it to tie Sasuke onto my back, "Come on help me over to the other side, then we can climb the cliff." Sakura nods. Together we swim to the other side then we drag Sasuke up the cliff.

Eventually we catch back up with Idate and Naruto as Idate passes the finish line! Idate stands tall and proud on the podium, as he is announced the winner. Afterwards while dragging along Sasuke we head for the boat that's going to take us back to the Leaf. After Idate and Ibiki's quick reunion we sail back home.


	51. Chapter 51: Sasuke Snaps

_Here so you don't have to wait till Friday :)

* * *

_

~Tomoko's Pov~

I wake up this morning and immediately I start cooking Kazuma's favorite, homemade chocolate chip cookies. Daisuke leaps up on the counter and looks at me confused. I smile, "Kazuma's birthday is soon, I'm going to send him a letter and some cookies." As the smell of cookies fills my apartment I sit down and write the birthday letter.

When I get the perfect letter down I throw in a picture and a quick little present inside of the envelope. Once the cookies are done I bag half of them and attach the letter to the bag. Walking to the message center Daisuke jumps on my shoulder and he nearly knocks me down! "Daisuke! You're getting too big buddy!"

Daisuke's weight is lifted off my shoulder, behind me is Hitoshi, "Daisuke's growing up."

Frowning I grab Daisuke and hold him in my arms even though he's getting heavy, "So? He's still my baby."

Hitoshi looks at the cookies and the letter, "What's the occasion?"

"Kazuma's birthday."

Hitoshi frowns, "You shouldn't be having contact with anyone in the Hidden Swamp."

I start walking, "I don't care, he's my little brother and I will wish him a happy birthday."

Hitoshi sighs, "It would be easier if you just forgot him." With that he disappears; I snarl. _Ass._ At the messaging center I watch as a ninja mailman takes off with my package in tow. A couple days later I grab the rest of the cookies and head for the hospital. Heading towards Sasuke's room I spot Sakura holding a small bag of apples and Naruto.

I smile, "Hey guys!"

Sakura nods and smiles while Naruto grabs a cookie out of the bag, "Hey Tomoko, yum good cookies!"

I give one to Daisuke, "Thanks I had extra and I figured you guys were worth a couple cookies."  
After a quick laugh we head into the room. Inside is Sasuke sitting in the bed just glaring at the sheets.

Sakura sits down the bag of apples, "I've brought you some apples. You don't hate them, do you?" She picks up the biggest apple, and holds it up for him to see, "Don't they look delicious?" Sakura searches for the knife.

Naruto walks over and points out where the knife is, "It's right in front of you."

Sakura grabs it, "Oh!"

I smirk, "Nervous because you're with Sasuke?"

She blushes, "It's not like that!" Naruto starts juggling apples, but kill joy Sakura catches them all and places them back into the bag. "Would you stop fooling around?" They argue a bit, but it ends up just like any fight between Sakura and Naruto. Naruto is on the ground with a big red mark on his cheek.

I pull up Naruto and shove a cookie in his mouth, "Here it will make you feel better."

Sakura cuts the now peeled apple into little pieces, "Well, I've finished peeling it. Now, let's cut it so it's easy to eat." She stabs a piece of apple with a tooth pick, and holds it up for Sasuke, "Here you go, Sasuke." The plate shatters on the floor when Sasuke knocks it out of Sakura's hands.

I glare, "What the hell Sasuke? She was just trying to be nice you ass!"

Sasuke ignores me and gives Naruto a death glare. Naruto glares back, "Hey! You don't have to stare!"

Sasuke doesn't let up, "Hey, Naruto…"

"What?"

"Fight me, right **now**."

Naruto's shocked, "Huh? What are you saying? You've just been treated by Old Lady Tsunade."

"**I don't care**!" Sasuke flashes his Sharingan, "Just **fight** me! You think you saved me? I don't care if she's the Fifth Hokage…Doing unnecessary things!"

Naruto's voice lowers a clear indication that he's starting to get pissed, "What?"

Sasuke shoves off his bed sheets and stands up, "You said before that you wanted to fight me, didn't you? I said I'd fight you right here and now. Or are you afraid?" Naruto scowls.

Sakura looks back and forth between the two boys, "S-Sasuke, what's wrong? Naruto, say something!"

Naruto grins, "Perfect timing, I was just itching to fight you!"

Daisuke whines as I glare at the boys, "Sasuke take the tampon out your ass and Naruto sit down."

Naruto turns to me and glares, "Tomoko stay out of this." For some reason I'm hurt, I lower my head so that my eyes are covered by my hair.

Sasuke jerks his head toward the door, "Follow me." The boys leave the room.

I feel Sakura's hand on my shoulder, "Tomoko…"

I jerk away from her and scoop up Daisuke, "It's okay, I can tell where I'm not wanted. Let the two kill each other for all I care."

She grabs my wrist, "Please Tomoko! I don't think I can stop them by myself."

Sighing I walk over and grab the two white flowers that are by Sasuke's bag. I pocket them then turn to Sakura, "Go find Kakashi. I'll deal with the boys." I set down Daisuke, "Take Daisuke with you, he'll sniff out Kakashi." Nodding her and Daisuke leave. I walk up to the roof where Naruto and Sasuke are. Around them is hanging laundry and two water towers.

Naruto grabs his head band, "Aren't you going to put on you're head band?"

Sasuke smirks, "Why should I? You won't even scratch my forehead."

Naruto growls, "It's a sign of respect! It's a sign that you recognize your opponent as an equal!"

Sasuke laughs, "You're strong Naruto. But there is no way that you are my equal!" Pissed they charge for each other, fists ready. While blocking each other's fist Sasuke tries to kick Naruto, but Naruto grabs his foot and spins him around. Sasuke catches himself, and kicks Naruto back. Naruto charges again with a punch, but Sasuke presses down on his fist flipping him over. Not giving Naruto a moment to recover, Sasuke sends punch after punch at Naruto, but Naruto blocks them with his forearm.

This goes on until Sasuke lands a hit that sends Naruto flying into one of the clothes hangers. The sheet covers Naruto. Sasuke grabs the sheet and yanks it off to find out that Naruto isn't there. Sasuke searches the area carefully, but Sasuke gives up, so he leaps into the air to look for Naruto.

This would have been a smart idea except that Naruto is standing on top of one of the water towers. Before Sasuke can do anything, Naruto jumps down and punches Sasuke so hard that it sends him flying toward the ground. At the last moment though Sasuke catches himself, and lands on the fence.

"Don't be so overconfident!" Sasuke yells. Sasuke pushes off the fence, and punches Naruto. This punch brings the fighting back to the ground. While running through the aisles of clothes, Sasuke kicks down a stand, making Naruto fall. Sasuke uses the sheet that is over Naruto to blind him, and Sasuke punches him repeatedly. Some how Naruto frees himself and kicks Sasuke in the jaw.

Naruto back flips onto the fencing, "Cut it out already!" Both of the boys jump into the air and have a quick taijutsu fight in the air, Sasuke ends it by kicking Naruto back to the ground. Back on the ground the two boys take this chance to catch their breaths. Panting Naruto glares at Sasuke, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a second Sasuke is surrounded by way too many Naruto clones to count!

With a blink of the eye all of the Naruto's attack. Some try to grab while the others punch; Some try to kick, while some try to trip Sasuke. But every clone has the same result, Sasuke would destroy them with ease. Eventually Sasuke grows bored, and as Naruto kicks him up into the air, Sasuke performs an insanely strong fire jutsu! I freeze in my spot. _This is where I draw the line._

Once the fire clears, I see Naruto with a clone creating the Rasengan! Sasuke hesitates, but I notice that he begins to create the Chidori! Sasuke glares, "Damn you!"

I take a couple steps, "Guys stop it!" They ignore me as they head for each other. Thinking on my toes I pull out the two flowers and make whips out of them. I run toward the two, "**Stop**!" The two look at me and I know they can't stop. I jerk both whips and one wraps itself around Naruto's wrist, while the other wraps around Sasuke's. Using all of my strength I send the two toward their own individual water tower.  
At the sound of the ripping metal I hit the ground on my knees shaking. _WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? What if I couldn't stop them? They would've killed me!_

Naruto shakily removes his hand while Sasuke's is stuck inside of the tower. A rush of wind announces someone's entrance and they pull me up by my arms. I look up to see Kakashi, "Are you okay."

I nod turning the whips back to flowers, "Y-Yeah."

Kakashi looks at the two boys, "What are you two doing on top of the hospital?" He observes the fighting area, "Isn't this a bit much for a sparring match?"

Sakura appears soon with Daisuke, "Tomoko what happened?"

I pick up Daisuke and hug him tightly, "The two dumb asses just tried to kill each other." We watch as Sasuke struggles to take his hand out of the tower, I lean to the side a bit to see that the back of Naruto's tower is completely gone!

My attention snaps back to Kakashi when he asks, "Sasuke, were you planning to kill Naruto? Why do you insist on being superior?" Sasuke gives Kakashi a harsh glare, "Chidori is **not **a move to use against someone from the same village. Why did you act so childish?" Sasuke, clearly pissed, takes off.

Almost immediately Sakura starts balling her eyes out, "What has gotten into them?"

I awkwardly place my hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be…okay"

Kakashi hops down and smiles, "Don't worry Sakura, let me talk to them and they'll go back to normal." Sakura stops crying, "Tomoko, why don't you and Sakura go do girl things."

I raise an eye brow, "Girl things?"

Kakashi shrugs, "Sakura will show you." With that he disappears.

I turn to face Sakura, "Well I'm actually just going to go…" Sakura still looks like she can start balling at any time. _Aw man! _I sigh, "Sakura why don't you show me…some girl things."

She sniffles, "No it's okay I know you don't want to."

I force a smile, "What? No! Come on it will be fun."

She sniffles again and smiles, "Thanks Tomoko." As she drags me down the stairs I scream in my mind as she drags me to her house to try on make up.

Fast forward a couple hours

Around night fall I finally escape Sakura's grasp, she decided to go talk to Naruto over ramen. After scrapping of the make up and washing out the odd smelling hair products she put in my hair, Daisuke and I climb a tree by the edge of the village and star gaze. A couple hours later, and almost asleep I'm instantly awake when I hear someone crying. I grab Daisuke and together we watch Sakura and Sasuke through the tree.

Sakura sobs, "Sasuke…I love you."

Sasuke stops and adjusts his backpack. He appears behind Sakura, "Sakura, thank you." He taps the back of her neck, once she's out he lays her down on a bench. As he starts to walk away I throw a kunai, it embeds itself in the stone by his feet. He scans the area.

I hop down, "And where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke glares, "It's none of your business."

I glare back, "Yes it is. You're trying to leave the village, where the hell are you going to go?"

"I'm going to the Sound Village to train with Orochimaru."

I take in a sharp breath, "Really now?" I twirl another kunai around my finger, "And what is he offering you?"

"Power. The power to take on Itachi."

I stop twirling the kunai, "Revenge sucks."

He scoffs, "Kakashi already tired that speech."

I sigh, "You leave and we'll hunt you down."

He smirks, "Then give me a night head start for fun."

Sighing I start to walk away, "I won't say anything, this is your choice."

He nods, "Thanks." With that he's gone. When I get home I pack up a bag, knowing that someone will have to chase him eventually.

~Tsunade's Pov~

At four this morning two ninjas have informed me that Sasuke Uchiha has fled the village. I slam my hands on to my desk, it cracks slightly, "What did you just say?" I yell. "Is that true?"

One of them shakily nods, "Yes. According to Sakura's story, it seems there's no doubt about it." _Can it be…that he's already on the move?_

I bite my lip as I flop down in my chair, "Go get me Shikamaru!" Ten minutes later Shikamaru sleepily stands in front of me, "Late last night, Sasuke Uchiha left the village. If I'm not mistaken, he is probably heading toward the Sound Village."

Shikamaru is shocked, "Huh? Why?"

I lay my head on my hands, "He was invited by Orochimaru."

"Wait a second. Why would Sasuke be involved with such a dangerous guy?"

"The reasons don't matter. In any case, I need some time. So, I would like to make this your first mission as a Chuunin."

He raises an eye brow, "Just bring back Sasuke?"

"Yes." I sigh, "However, as easy as it sounds, if may become problematic."

"What?"

"There is a high probability that Orochimaru's men are guiding Sasuke."

Shikamaru takes a step forward, "In that case, please assign only jounin and chuunin to this mission."

I sigh, "I can't do that."

"Why?"

I look at him dead in the eye, "You should know. Right now, almost all of the Jounin, except the ones needed here, are out of the village on missions. Now, you have thirty minutes to collect as many talented genin as you can think of, and leave the village!" .

Shikamaru shoves his hands into his pockets, "This is going to be troublesome, but I can't just forget about someone I know. Well, something has to be done."

I smile, "There is someone that I would like to recommend."

~Tomoko's Pov~

Daisuke and I are walking around really early this morning. I sigh, "Daisuke do you think I should have tried to stop him?" He yawns, clearly it is too early for him to pay attention. He gives me a sleepy eyed look that says, why are we up this early? I smile, "I have a feeling that something big is going to happen."

The moment those words leave my lips I'm tackled by a flash of orange, "Tomoko! You have to come with us! Sasuke ran off to go join Orochimaru!"

After shoving him off me I look up to see Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Akamaru. I sigh, "So I'm guessing that I'm now part of the search and recover party?" They nod. I smile while patting my kunai pouch, "Well good thing I was on my way to go train, I have all my weapons."

Naruto smiles, "Great! Let's go!"

Near the village gates we spot Lee and Neji standing behind some railing on top of a flight of stairs. Upon seeing us Neji helps Lee down the stairs and Shika fills Neji in on the situation. Neji nods, "Now I understand."

Shika stashes his hands into his pockets, "It's going to be troublesome, but it would be better to have one more person on the team."

Lee is clearly upset so Neji turns to him, "Lee, you should do what you need to do." To Neji's surprise Lee starts hobbling for the stairs.

He stops at the first step, determination evident in his voice, "Starting tomorrow, I will climb these stairs by myself!"

"Lee!" Neji warns.

Lee turns and gives everyone his famous smile, "I'll be fine. Please go."

At the gates Shikamaru sighs, "Time's up. So, there are seven of us. Counting Akamaru and Daisuke."

"Alright then!" Naruto shouts, "Come on! Let's go get Sasuke!" Naruto throws his fist into the air, "Everyone follow me!" Everyone stands still.

Shika stares at Naruto, "Hey, you know Naruto…I am still the one in charge, however troublesome that may be."  
"Are you sure it will be okay if I leave everything up to you? Seems like you aren't that reliable."

"Idiot. What would be the point of you being the boss, Naruto?" Kiba questions with a smirk, "Not that being ordered around by the lazy over there sits any better with me." Akamaru barks in agreement.

"But, Shikamaru is a Chuunin now." Chouji defends.

I nod, "Chouji's right, the village leaders have accepted him. So as a leader we have to listen to him."

Neji rolls his eyes, "In that case, please **act **like a leader and make a plan. From what we've heard, there is a high probability that they are waiting for us."

"For the time being, we are on the offense." Shika announces, "That means, it would be easy for the enemy to make the first move." Shika turns to all of us with a serious look on his face, "That's why, in order to protect against the enemy's random attacks, I will be deciding the formation. If you ignore me and act on your own, everyone will die."

Kiba leans next to my ear and whispers, "That's harsh."

"The formation will be a line." Shikamaru explains. "The forerunner, who was the most important and crucial task will be Kiba. Every year you travel with Akamaru, and you know the geography and terrain of the Fire Country very well. Your nose works pretty well. Not only can you follow Sasuke from his scent, you will be able to detect the enemy's booby traps easily. "

"Suppose there's an attack from the front. Since you are with Akamaru, you'll be alright even if you are isolated." Shikamaru continues. "The second in line will be Tomoko and Daisuke. With Daisuke's nose if Kiba and Akamaru miss anything Daisuke will catch it. Third in line will be me. Since I'll be able to see the situation, I can give out orders in front to Kiba and Tomoko. To the rear members I can give orders by hand signals. Then, in the middle is Naruto."

"Being your explosive self, you are perfect for giving aid in all directions." Shika explains. "So you are best in the center. Fifth will be Chouji. You don't have speed, but you have the most physical power because of your size. Although it may be awkward, Kiba, Tomoko, Naruto, and I are going to use you as a base. Last will be Neji. I will ask you to do the most difficult and complicated task. By using your Byakugan you'll be able to scan and check the area." Shika examines our weapons, "Finally and most importantly, I don't have a deep attachment to Sasuke. But, he's a Leaf shinobi, a comrade. So that is why we risk our lives to save him. As of now, I am responsible for your lives."

Kiba grins, "Heh, nowyou're starting to sound more like a Chuunin."

As we're about to leave Sakura stops us, "I…I want to go with you."

"I heard the story from the Hokage. Sorry, but I can't bring you on this mission. Even you weren't able to convince Sasuke, were you?" Shika asks, "All that's left for us is to force him to understand. Sakura your chance is over."

Sakura sobs, her body quivers, "Naruto…I beg you, please bring him…Please bring back Sasuke! I couldn't do it…I couldn't stop him. The only thing left that could stop Sasuke is…you."

Naruto smiles sadly, "Sakura you like Sasuke very much, and right now you're in pain." Naruto gives her a million dollar smile and a thumbs up, "I will definitely bring back Sasuke! Then we can be a happy team again! This is a promise of a lifetime!"

"Naruto…thank you!" She sobs.

~Kazuma's Pov~

I smile at the cake Aunt Suki has made me for my birthday, but still I frown. _I wish everyone else was here._ A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. A ninja mailman stands tall in the door way, "Package for Kazuma Akita."

I nod, "That's me."

He hands me a bag of chocolate cookies and a heavy envelope, "My duties are done!" He runs off. Opening the bag of cookies I bite one as I open the envelope. Inside is a letter, Tomoko's crescent moon necklace, and a picture of my seventh birthday. In the picture is Tomoko on my moms lap, and me on Dad's shoulders. Confused I open the letter, instantly I recognize my sister's handwriting.

_Dear baby brother,_

I know I'm the last person you wish to hear from but please don't rip up this letter. First off I want to wish you a happy birthday! I sent you a picture of your seventh birthday because we had a blast that day. Remember how you knocked out my loose tooth because I popped some of your balloons? And how I got you back by tackling you into the cake? Now I gave you my necklace because it has always brought me luck, and the cookies because well…they're your favorite!

Now next time you see me, if you want to see me, I will tell you the truth. I will tell you everything that happened 'that' day. Mainly because we both know how much of a big fat lair Aunt Suki can be, and I know she didn't tell you what REALLY happened. Any who, I love you to death Kazuma. Have a great birthday.

With Love,

Tomoko


	52. Chapter 52: Shikamaru's Betrayal?

_Sorry if some of the jutsu names sound off, I usually go by the english sub but I still use the english names. Mainly because spell check gets really mad at me when I try to type japanese XD.

* * *

_

~Tomoko's Pov~

After Kiba messes with Naruto a bit we head off on our way. With Kiba and I leading the line the smell of blood makes Daisuke whine. I turn my head to Kiba, "You smell that?"

Kiba nods, "Yeah…" Kiba jerks his head back to Shikamaru, "Hey Shikamaru!"

Shika tenses, "What's up?"

"Nearby…I smell blood. Two different scents collided with the others, including Sasuke's." Kiba informs.

"The five of them are getting farther away from the other two. What should we do?"

Shika nods, "Just as I thought. There are people guiding him."

Naruto grunts clearly he's annoyed, "Who cares? Let's just hurry up and go after Sasuke!"

"Shut up Naruto." Kiba scolds. "Shikamaru is the only one to decide that. Stop actinglike the boss."

Shika sighs, "If they smell like blood, it means there was probably a battle. If we go there, we may find out some things…But we can't go in carelessly, so we will change to scouting position and close in by walking slowly."

"If we go there, Sasuke will cross the border and be out of Fire territory." Neji informs.

"What are we going to do Shikamaru?" Naruto asks.

Shika thinks about it for a moment, "Okay, let's go after Sasuke."

"**All right**! That's more like it." Naruto praises.

"However…If there was a battle, that means they are on alert." Shika warns, "They will definitely be expecting pursuers. In other words, there is a high probability that we will encounter traps and ambushes. Listen; keep your eyes and ears open. We need to find them before we get ambushed first. Also if you find anything suspicious, don't just dodge it. Interpret it."

"All right. Once we find them, I'll beat them up with my new move!" Naruto boasts.

Daisuke whines, and Kiba sniffs the air, "Hey! The enemy's scent is all over the place!"

Shika stops on a branch, "Everyone, stop!" We all stop on the same branch, "Look up."

I look up, "Explosive seals."

Neji searches the area, "There are five total. This formation is a barrier seal."

Chouji raises an eye brow, "Barrier seal?"

"It's a form of a trap ninjutsu." Shikamaru explains. "Seal traps are activated when the enemy is inside the surrounded area. It's a high class ninjutsu. It was in a book my dad made me read."

I sigh annoyed, "We'll have to go around it." As we walk we find trap wires.

Shika carefully steps over a wire, "Damn, the path is full of traps."

Neji looks around, "Yeah, but the enemy must not have much time. You can detect these traps fairly easily."

"Hey, hey, Naruto. There are wires at your feet." Kiba warns. "Don't get caught by them."

Naruto begins to take a step, "I know!"

"**Wait**, Naruto!" Shikamaru yells out. Shikamaru uses his Shadow Possession to stop Naruto; to keep his balance he grabs onto Chouji's scarf, "Naruto! I told you to be careful!" I raise an eye brow confused. _Why did he stop him? _Once we got Shika and Naruto out of the situation, Shika explains, "One of the wires is easy to see from the sunlight, but the other one is camouflaged in green."

I make an 'o' face, "It's difficult to see with the naked eye. It's a double trap."

Shika examines it more, "It seems like they're in a hurry, but it's a rather well-made trap. Meaning…"

Neji finishes, "They're resting. They must be injured. Or is it a trap?" Neji slaps his fingers together, "Byakugan!" It took a moment but Neji nods, "I found them."

"All right!" Naruto yells, "We will bring them back for sure."

"Naruto. Sorry, but I'll be showing my new move this time." Kiba boasts.

"Me, too." Chouji adds.

Shika stretches, "Don't rush it. Once my strategy is prepared, we will make contact with out target!"

Shika gathers us up and he quickly devises a plan. "Kiba. For that, don't have your timing off on the smoke bomb." Shikamaru finishes.

Kiba nods, "Okay."

"Now then, let's spilt up." After nodding, Daisuke and I hide in a bush watching the Sound Ninjas. One girl is sitting on the barrel, a very large guy with orange hair, a guy with silver hair with what looks like two heads, and a guy that looks like a spider!

"I wonder what's in the barrel." I whisper to Daisuke.

Nothing happens for a while until the guy with sliver hair turns suddenly in Neji and Shika's direction. The guy throws a kunai with explosive tags, and once it goes off Neji and Shika skid in front of the enemy.

"What's this?" The sliver haired guy smirks. "I just threw the knife trying to get a snake, instead I get two bugs."

The big guy with orange hair stands up ready to dispose of Shika and Neji. Quickly Shika and Neji hold their hands up in a peaceful manner. Shika takes a step back, "Hold on! Wait! We didn't come here to fight. We just came to negotiate."

The spider guy grins, "Then what are these?" I yelp as something drags Daisuke, me, and the others out of hiding. While in the air Kiba throws his smoke bomb. We take refuge in the smoke, but we can't get the little wires off.

The sliver guy laughs, "And what is the meaning of this smoke bomb?"

"There's no way you can get away from me!" The spider guy adds. "These strings are thinner, yet stronger wires, so you can barely see them. My strings are laid all around the area." The smoke clears up.

Shika thinks for a moment, "The two wire traps were set like that on purpose. So it was a triple trap. You got me. I didn't think you had someone with such technique."

"I'll get you guys…" Spider guy tires to move, but he can't. "What the? My body…"

"Nicely done Kiba, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouts, "Shadow Possession Jutsu…successful!"

I grin, "Yes it worked!"

Shika smirks, "But I have this jutsu. Thanks for letting everything go according to my plan."

"You got me." The silver haired guy leans forward a bit, "But I still have this jutsu." Some how shuriken shoot out from behind, hitting Shikamaru and causing him to cancel his jutsu.

The big guy grins, "Earth Barrier…" He slams his hands onto the ground, "Earth Barrier Jutsu!" The earth surrounding us splits and using the rocks, a dome is quickly created around us. I search around the dark space. _Great it's dark and hardly any elbow room._

"Damn it." Shika curses.

"Where are we?" Kiba asks.

I hug Daisuke, "We're inside of the fat guy's barrier."

Naruto pounds on the rocks, "Damn it! Let us out! Damn!" His voice echoes throughout the dome.

I rub my head, feeling a head ache coming on, "Naruto shut up."

Neji rubs his hand against the wall, "From observation alone, it's a wall made of soil."

Shika sighs, "It's one of their jutsus. There's most likely some kind of trick to it."

Kiba stands up with a grin, "Heh, I don't know what this is, but all we have to do is break through this wall, right?"

"Making moves carelessly is dangerous." Shika warns. "But it seems like if we don't do anything it would be more dangerous."

Kiba slaps two fingers together, and then he hit's the ground on all fours. He leaps into the air and starts spinning at a rapid rate, "Hurtling fang!" Kiba drills into the wall, sending dust and dirt into the air. When Kiba stops there a good crater in the wall, but no sun light. My eyes widen as the wall begins to deal itself! Kiba points at the wall, "Hey…"

Neji nods, "I was watching."

Naruto's eyes bug out, "Let us out!"

Neji observes the wall, "So it really isn't just an ordinary wall made of soil…Byakugan! This is…!"

I raise an eye brow, "What is it?"

"What's wrong?" Shika asks.

Neji lifts his hands and just stands there, "This is bad…"

I hug Daisuke, "What?"

"Our chakra is being sucked out." _Shit._

Kiba growls, "I didn't think they would just leave us trapped inside the barrier, but I didn't think they'd be sucking out our chakra."

Naruto freaks out again, "Oh, hell no! Hurry up and let us out!" Very quickly we all have to sit down, tired from our chakra being sucked out of our bodies. "I feel like I'm weakening."

I lean on Naruto ready to just fall asleep, "You're not the only one Naruto."

I watch Neji as he checks us out using the Byakugan, "Things don't look good if this continues, Shikamaru."

Kiba grabs a little red pill, "Damn it. It can't be helped. I'll make an air hole before all my chakra is gone. Akamaru!" Akamaru barks. "Here's a food pill." He eats it and quickly his fur turns bright red. Kiba takes one of these pills too. "Akamaru! Mimic jutsu!" With a poof Akamaru becomes a Kiba clone. After high fiving they both spin rapidly in the air, "Fang over fang!"

As they drill against different parts of the wall Naruto cheers, "All right!"

I smile, "Good job Kiba!" When it is all said and done Akamaru poofs back to normal exhausted.

There are many holes in the wall but they all start to heal, Kiba pants, "Damn it. All the damage I caused is being repaired. Same with the ground. We won't last ten minutes at this rate. We'll all lose our chakra."

I look over to see making the Rasengan, "Naruto don't! That wastes too much chakra!" Eventually it disappears on its own.

Naruto glares at his hand, "Damn it!"

Shika watches the walls intently as he wraps up his arm. "Hey, listen to me. I want to speak to your leader. We won't pursue Sasuke anymore." _What? _"So let us out."

Naruto is confused, "Shikamaru? What are you talking about?"

The guy outside laughs, "Begging for your life? How interesting. However, you guys are my meal. There's no way I'd let you guys out."

"Then just one is enough. Just let me out." My eyes widen. "This fight is too troublesome."

Kiba yells, "Damn you! Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"Shut up, Kiba." Shika whispers, "Be quiet."

Kiba stands up ready to fight, "What did you say?"

The guy outside laughs, "Fighting amongst yourselves? Looks like you're the leader. Yet you're the only one to beg for your life. When humans are placed in a dangerous position, their true nature is revealed. Fools like you don't deserve to have the responsibility of the watching out for the lives of the squad. What a fine piece of shit you are. You would abandon Sasuke and sell out your comrades? Is that how the Leaf's Chuunin are? People like you should die. I'm not going to let you out."

Naruto glares, "Shikamaru! I trusted you! I've lost my faith in you now! Step outside!"

Kiba rolls his eyes, "We can't, you idiot. That's why we're arguing." Naruto and Kiba start fighting very loudly.

I glare at the two, "Both of you shut up! No one is going to turn on anyone! We're going to figure out a way out of here. But no one can figure out what to do while you two are having a bitch fit!" They both close their mouths. Looking at Shikamaru I see that he's in his thinking position.

Naruto still glares at Shika, "Now he's speechless. Sheesh. What is he thinking?" Chouji starts eating some chips. "Hey! Why are you eating snacks right now?"

Kiba sighs, "When Chouji gets pissed, and he starts eating like crazy. Sheesh. He's also useless."

I glare at the two, "No one here is useless!"

Kiba turns to me, "And what exactly are you doing to help us get out of this situation?"

"Well I could be thinking right about now, but I'm too busy having to baby sit you two!"

Again they both shut up for a bit until Naruto yells, "It can't be helped. I've got to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu now."

"Don't." Neji warns, "The wall is too heavily shielded by the enemy's chakra. Even if you damage it a little, the wall will be repaired immediately. Meaning we must have an explosive taijutsu attack in order to break through the wall in one shot."

Kiba thinks for a moment, "An explosive attack that is more damaging than mine would be Chouji's."

I run my hand through my hair, "Damn it. What should we do?"

Suddenly Shika joins the conversation, "Neji. Sorry, but with the rest of your chakra, can you carefully observe the chakra of the wall behind you and Chouji."

"Got it."

"Shikamaru. Shut up!" Naruto yells.

"Naruto!" Chouji snaps, "You still don't get it? Remember what Shikamaru said when he gathered us!"

Naruto remembers and is instantly ashamed of his behavior. Shika stands up, "Chouji. From here on, don't speak too loudly. Kiba, could you hit the wall behind Neji and Chouji again?"

Kiba looks confused, "Okay." Kiba claps his hands together ready to go, "I don't know what you want, but I'll go wild again!" Kiba spins rapidly again, but this time he aims for the wall behind Chouji.

Some how from beyond the sound of the breaking rock I heard the guy on the outside, "No matter how much you try it's useless." Neji studies the wall; his eyes lock onto one spot that is healing slower than the others.

"Neji. Throw a kunai as a marker." Shika orders. "Chouji are you ready?"

Chouji smiles, "Okay. Any time."

"Good. Let's get this going then."

Naruto raises an eye brow, "Hey what's going on?"

I grin, "I believe they found our ticket out of here."

"As I said earlier, chakra is on every surface of this wall." Neji explains, "But even for such a wall there is the possibility that there's a low concentration of chakra somewhere. That's what Shikamaru guessed."

Naruto knits his eye brows together confused, "How? How can you know that?"

"Remember what happened earlier? When Kiba and Akamaru attacked the surface of the wall, there were fast repairing areas and slow repairing areas, and Shikamaru noticed them." Neji throws the kunai marking the weakest area. "So, he thought that the slower repairing spots meant there was a lower concentration of chakra there. Then Shikamaru spoke to the enemy, in order to confirm his location on the outside."

I sigh, "Damn Shika sometime's you're just too smart."

Neji turns my way, glaring at me for interrupting. I whisper sorry as he continues, "Why? Because he assumed the wall furthest away from the enemy is the place with the lowest concentration of chakra. And he wanted to confirm that. Isn't that right?" Shika smirks.

I turn to Kiba and Naruto, "See what happens when you jump to conclusions?" Both boys rub the back of their necks.

Shika turns to Chouji, "I'm counting on you." Having a good idea as to what I about to happen I hold Daisuke close.

Chouji expands, "Expansion Jutsu! All right! Here I go! Human Boulder!" Chouji rolls against the weak wall. Eventually Chouji breaks through! Quickly we exit before the wall can heal itself. After a second or two it crumbles to the ground.

Shika glares at the big guy on the other side of the rubble, "Chouji. You really are the best."

~?'s Pov~

I twirl my strawberry blond hair singing, "They're not going to make it." I lean against the steel bars keeping me in here so that the others are 'safe'. I notice Kabuto walking by with my usual, but very unsatisfying meal. I pout through the bars, "Oh Kabuto, surely you can bring Reishii something more delicious to eat?"

He carefully slides the food through the little opening, "We don't have anyone that we're willing to give you Reishii. Right now our main priority right now is Sasuke."

I grin then I sing, "Reishii has a proposition for you!"

Kabuto's all ears, "Really now, what is it?"

I skip around the cell eating a roll, as I talk bits of food fall out, "If Reishii goes and brings little Sasuke back for Master Orochimaru, you give Reishii all she can eat!"

Kabuto grins, "You don't think the Sound Four can handle this?"

I lie down on the ground and kick my feet in the air, "Nope! So you should send Reishii so I can bring him back, then you can give Reishii good food!"

Kabuto nods, "Deal." He lets me out of my cell and once I'm at the door he hands me a small little bag, "In case you get hungry on the way. Think of it as inspiration to hurry, if you can't tell Lord Orochimaru doesn't have time to waste." With that he's gone.

While running I open the bag and inside is someone's left hand. Screeching to a halt I sequel, "It's still warm!" Licking off some of the blood on the end I nibble on the flesh. "Finally Reishii has a good meal! Now Reishii will bring back Sasuke for Master Orochimaru!"


	53. Chapter 53: Reishii's Song

_Haha! I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one weekend! Anyway any song lyrics in this chapter belong to their rightful owners.  


* * *

_

~Tomoko's Pov~

The big guy stares at us, "You guys were able to escape my barrier."

I search for the other Sound Ninja, "Hey, he's the only one here."

Shika sighs, "Looks like the rest of them went on ahead."

"Yeah." Neji confirms with his Byakugan, "They're not nearby anymore."

"Figures, just when we thought we caught up…"

The big guy starts clapping, "Well done everyone…" He smirks, "For trash that is."

Naruto is instantly ready to fight, "What?"

"Who are you calling trash?" Kiba asks as both he and Naruto charge for the guy. "Now that we're out he's ours!"

"I'll get him!"

"Wait!" Neji commands they both stop, "Fighting him here would be dangerous."

"We got out of the barrier! We can take him!" Kiba attacks the guy with his spiny attack, but the guy grabs Kiba and flings him back to our group.

Naruto leaps up ready to try, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Making only one clone both of them raise a fist, "Eat this!"

The guy head butts Naruto and slaps the clone out of existence, "Too slow! Your chakra will be mine!" Kiba stands up ready for round two, but the guy takes down Kiba by ramming his shoulder into him. Naruto tries again, but he's kneed in the stomach. "There's no way you can beat me."

He makes a hand seal. Shika narrows his eyes, "Be careful! Something troublesome will come out again." The guy tries to make his barrier again, but Chouji stops him by expanding and spinning a hole into the ground. While dust covers us we escape into the trees. "We don't have much time. We have to split up into two groups."

"Why" Naruto asks.

"I see." Neji turns his head in the direction of the big guy, "Even if it's five against one, he's not an enemy we can defeat quickly after we've lost so much chakra. The more time wasted here, the more likely Sasuke will cross the border. If that happens, then there's nothing we can do."

I hug Daisuke finally understanding what Shika means, "So you're saying to split up into two groups; one group to stop the big guy and one group to pursue Sasuke, right?"

Shika nods, "Yes." He turns to Neji, "Neji you will be the second in command." Suddenly the earth starts to crumble and brake apart, while trees fall. We stand exposed next to a fallen tree.

The big guy grins, "Found you."

"Neji, take Kiba and Chouji and pursue Sasuke." Shika orders.

Neji nods, "Got it."

"Naruto, Tomoko, and I will do something about him." Shika prepares for the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Are you going to use that shadow possession thing again?" The guy asks. "What a worthless jutsu. It's easy to know how to deal with it after I see it once."

"And who fell for that earlier?" Shika remarks. Shika's jutsu almost reaches him, but at the last moment the big guy slams his fist against the ground.

Once the dust clears he's gone. Neji scans the near by trees, "He disappeared?"

Kiba sniffs the air, "Behind!"

My eyes bug out of my head as I turn around to see the big guy lifting a piece of earth that is easily a thousand times heavier than he is, "HOLY SHIT!"

Naruto freaks out with me, "No freaking way!" Grunting the guy chucks it at us, forcing us to leap out of the way. When we land again there's no sign of the big guy.

Shika turns to us quickly, "Be careful, another one is coming." Suddenly the big guy pops out of the ground and lifts Shika by his ankles.

The guy laughs, "You're the squad leader, right? It must be tough on the underlings to have such a stupid leader. I'll take care of this stupid squad leader!" They guy spins Shika then throws him, but Chouji expands and quickly catches Shikamaru to cushion his landing.

Shika does a flip and lands on the ground safely, "Thanks Chouji."

"What's with you? You wasted my generosity." The big guy grins, "If the leader is stupid, then the subordinates are trash, huh? Well, for the trash under this gloomy, lazy guy, I'll kill you before you can suffer anymore."

"Damn it!" Naruto shouts, "You're asking for it! I'll be the one to…"

"Fight you!" Chouji shouts. "I will fight him!"

Everyone turns to him, surprised. "What are you talking about? He's not someone you can take on alone!" Naruto warns.

"I will fight him!"

Chouji pulls out a small brown sack, "Shikamaru, give these soldier pills to everyone."

"Chouji… Don't tell me you're going to…"

Chouji smiles at Shika, "Yes. I have **that **ready to use."

"But that's…" Chouji hands the bag to Shika and starts to walk toward the big guy.

The big guy lightly laughs, "Damn trash. I won't let you do what you want!" He takes off running for us.

I prepare to jump, "Here he comes!"

"I'll finish you all right here!"

Chouji leaps in front of us, "Go, everyone!" Chouji pulls out a container with a green, yellow, and red pill. Chouji quickly takes the green pill.

"Move it trash!" I gasp out of shock as Chouji actually stops the big guy dead in his tracks with a blow to the chest!

"Shikamaru. Take everyone and go now!" Chouji orders, Shikamaru hesitates. "What was the purpose of this squad? If we lose Sasuke now, we will become what he has said…" Chouji struggles to hold the guy back, "A stupid squad leader and a bunch of trash!"

"You better catch up afterward, Chouji."

"Yeah." Chouji's foot slides, "Everyone! Go!"

"All right. Let's go everyone." Following Shikamaru we continue the pursuit with out Chouji. After a minute or so in the trees Shika passes out pills, "This is Chouji's parting gift. Eat up." After I take one I instantly start to feel better.

Neji turns his head to Shika, "Shikamaru. The pill Chouji took seemed like some sort of trump card. Is there any chance of him winning?"

"For this mission, he brought the top secret pills of the Akimichi Clan." Shika responds. "When you take them, you gain an explosive burst of power. They're green, yellow, and red colored pills. In every one of those pills, there is an extremely huge amount of energy."

Naruto smiles, "Really?"

I kick off a branch, "That's why he was so confident."

After a while Shikamaru speaks again, "I had imagined a worst case scenario where everyone is separated and must fight alone. And right now, if we're not prepared to fight and win in a one-on-one situation, we won't reach Sasuke." Again Shika waits before talking again, "Chouji is a good guy, but he lacks self confidence. He thinks he's the weakest in our group."

"I'm probably the weakest…" I whisper to myself. Daisuke whines in disagreement. _I didn't even have the guts to try and make Sasuke stay that night._

Kiba turns his head back to Shika, "But it's true that he's weak. Everyone knows that. That's probably why we stayed behind to try and help us."

"Just as I thought. Everyone thinks that way huh?" Shika asks. "But I know more than Neji, me or anyone here…he's strong…I believe that."

After a bit of running we stop. I pull out a kunai and carve a mark into a tree. Naruto looks at me, "What are you doing?"

I smile, "This is so Chouji can catch up with us once he beats that guy!" I crave more in, "And this will be a little pick me up!" Naruto smiles and writes something himself, and so do Kiba and Shikamaru.

I stand back and observe our handy work. The tree had an arrow and said, "Good job! We knew you could do it! Hurry up and come! We're waiting for you!"

Shikamaru smiles, "Yeah Chouji will defeat him." He jumps back into the trees, "Okay let's go!" As we're jumping my blood freezes as a glowing butterfly passes by, Shikamaru notices it too.

I turn around with tears in my eyes. _Chouji…_ Naruto raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

I rub my eyes, "N-nothing, I thought I saw something."

~Reishii's Pov~

While running I sigh very loudly, "Reishii only has a finger left." All that is left of the delectable hand is one index finger. I spit out a bone from the other finger I ate, greedily I pop the index finger into my mouth. Chewing very slowly I savoir the taste. Soon I'm standing in front of the Sound Four. "Reishii is here!"

They shift uncomfortably, Sakon takes a step, "Reishii, who let you out of your cell?"

I laugh when I spit out the very last bone and it hits Sakon in the head, "Why Kabuto did!" I do a quick count, "Where's Jirobo? Shouldn't he be carrying little Sasuke?"

Tayuya, "That's what I want to know where is the fat ass?"

Kidomoru turns to me, "What do you want Reishii?"

"Why is Kidomoru so mad? Reishii is here to help! Reishii was told that if she brings little Sasuke back then Reishii will be rewarded with delicious food!"

Sakon shakes his head no, "We're not giving you the barrel."

I tear up, "B-b-but Reishii wants delicious food!"

Kidomoru smirks, "Keep going that way for a bit and you'll find Jirobo, he's probably killed that entire squad by now. Send him our way, and once you're done eating or collecting the bodies find us."

Instantly I'm all smiles, "If I do that will you tell Kabuto that Reishii did a good job?"

Sakon nods, "Yes we will."

I jump up and down, "Reishii's getting good food! Reishii is going to fill her belly!"

Sakon sighs, "You have to hurry up though Reishii." Saluting I take off into the trees running as fast as I can possibly go.

~Tomoko's Pov~

Kiba stops us all on a branch, "Someone's coming!" We all stand still until we see someone skipping on the forest floor. We all jump down onto the ground and raise an eye brow. Skipping toward us is a girl in her late teens, with strawberry blond hair that's tied into a braid, hazel eyes, and wearing the same outfit as the other Sound Ninjas. She would be drop dead gorgeous if it wasn't for the dark purple bags under her eyes, torn clothes with blood stains all over, and extremely pale skin.

She stops in front of us, and in a sing song voice she smiles, "Are you guys the dead leaf ninja?"

Naruto raises an eye brow, "We're not dead."

She stomps her foot angry, "Then Jirobo failed!" She licks her lips, "Oh well it means more for Reishii!"

Shika raises an eye brow, "Reishii?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to let us pass?"

She sits on the ground and smiles, "Nope! Reishii's been told to come here and eat the squad that the Leaf Village sent!"

Naruto's eyes bug out, "E-eat?"

"Yeppers!" She pouts, "But you guys are still alive." She snaps her fingers, "Reishii knows! Come here so Reishii can eat!"

Kiba takes a step back, "No way you sociopath!"

Tears form in her eyes, "There's no need for name calling." Suddenly she's dead serious, "Fine then you will come to Reishii."

Naruto smirks, "Yeah right!"

Reishii winks, "We'll see about that." She grabs a stick and starts tapping, getting a beat she opens her mouth to sing, "I want you to want me," I'm surprised, she actually has an amazing singing voice! "I need you to need me." Quickly my vision starts to distort, and my feet move on their own. _Genjutsu!_ Biting my lip I free myself from it. "I'd love you to love me."

I smirk, "Ha! It didn't wor…huh?" Daisuke wiggles out of my arms and just like everyone else he starts heading for Reishii. I run ahead of everyone and I watch them. Their eyes are hollow and almost lifeless as they walk toward Reishii.

Reishii continues her song, "I'm beggin you to beg me."

I run up to Naruto and hit him, "Hey! Snap out of it!" Nothing happens he just shoves past me. I roll my eyes. _Figures they'll only listen to the one with the biggest breasts._

Reishii narrows her eyes and suddenly her song changes to something darker, "Drowning deep in my sea of loathing. Broken your servant I kneel, it seems what's left of my human side. Is slowly changing in me." Suddenly the boys all turn to me, Naruto swings his fist and it connects with my face. Before I could hit the ground Kiba knees me in the stomach.

Holding my stomach I glare at the guys, "Stop it! Don't you idiots know what you're doing?" Standing up I barely dodge a hit from Neji, but Shika kicks me down. I kick both boys as I jump up. Dodging another punch from Naruto I take a quick second to think._ I got to get them to snap out of it!_

Reishii's voice grows darker, "Looking at my own reflection. When suddenly it changes, violently it changes…" Dodging some more punches I charge for Reishii. As I jump to attack her I'm ambushed by a bunch of Naruto clones. Using my wrist blades I kill them, before I can move away Neji's hand is at my throat. He holds me up against a tree, and tightens his grip.

"Neji…" I cough out, "Come on!"

Reishii laughs, "Poor, poor little girl. Being attacked by your own team mates? That's sad. I see that you weren't as affected by Reishii's genjutsu. Reishii knows why though, usually it's only the boys that are affected." She sits down and grins madly as Neji tightens his grip more, "Reishii was going to kill you all one by one, but Reishii likes to watch you kill each other!" She claps, "Isn't this exciting?" Desperate I kick Neji in the chest, and then I run for it. Naruto tackles me to the ground, and while I'm flat on my back he sits on me and pulls out a kunai. He slams his feet onto my arms so that I can't move them.

My eyes widen, "Naruto don't!" The kunai shines in the sun as Naruto jerks it back. While bringing it down he aims for my throat. "NARUTO STOP!"


	54. Chapter 54: Blood

_Don't forget September 19th is international talk like a pirate day! So on Sunday release your inner pirate~!  


* * *

_

~Tomoko's Pov~  
_  
_Naruto's blade stops just as the tip of it barely touches my neck. A small red drop of blood trickles down onto the ground. His hollow eyes start to clear up, and soon the Naruto I know comes back. He shakes his head, "Tomoko?…What's happening?"I raise an eyebrow_…Since Reishii stopped singing I guess I was able to snap Naruto out of it._

I stare at the kunai, "About to be killed by you! Now get off!" Naruto hops off and he extends a hand.

Taking it I look at the other guys they still look like they're ready to attack at any given moment, "Are they back to normal?"

Naruto raises an eye brow, "What are you talking about?"

"You guys fell for her genjutsu! You started attacking me!"

Reishii's shocked, "How come you didn't kill her?"

Naruto's eyes widen, "I almost killed you?"

I nod, "No one can take a kunai to the neck and be okay."

Sighing Reishii lifts Kiba's chin. She reveals her dangerously sharp teeth already reddish teeth, "Reishii is starving…" She leans in ready to take a bite. Thinking fast I tackle her to the ground. She struggles and tries to brake free. I hold her still by digging my nails into her arms.

Naruto grabs Kiba by his shoulder and shakes, "Hey wake up!" Kiba struggles until Naruto smacks him, "Wake up!"

Kiba clears his head by shaking it, "Naruto that hurt!"

Naruto glares, "I just saved you!" After quickly explaining Naruto and Kiba split up to cure Shika, Neji, Akamaru, and Daisuke.

Pissed, Reishii balls her fist and it connects with my face. Falling flat on my back, Reishii grabs a hand full of my hair and jerks my head up, "Reishii is going to kill you first!" Reishii pulls out a hidden kunai ready to go, but once it's in the air she stops. She freaks out, "Why can't Reishii move?" She let's go of my hair and I quickly hop up off the ground.

With a sigh I smile when I see a shadow connecting Shika to Reishii, "About damn time." Daisuke runs up next to me, rubbing my leg as an apology. I pet him to let him know that it's okay.

Nodding Shika releases Reishii. He turns his head to Neji, "Where's the rest of the Sound Ninja?"

Neji scans the trees, "They're very far away."

Kiba curses, "Damn we don't have time to waste here!"

"Then go." They all turn to me confused, "Did I stutter? I said go!"

Naruto frowns, "Tomoko how about someone else stays and fights?"

I roll my eyes, "You guys didn't even last two minutes against her! The second she opened her mouth to sing you guys became her puppets!" The boys still look uncertain. I smile, "Don't worry, Chouji will be here soon to help me! Then once we beat her we'll catch up. I promise." I growl when they don't move, "Go damn it! Do you want to lose them?"

Shika sighs, "She's right. Come on." Shika, Neji, and Kiba take off.

Naruto is the last to go, "Don't lose Tomoko."

I grin, "Come on Naruto have faith!"

He rubs the back of his neck, "I should but I worry about my teammates!"

I shoo him, "Hurry or you'll fall behind!"

Naruto takes off shouting, "Hey guys wait for me!"

Reishii falls to her knees, she hugs herself then she starts balling her eyes out, "Reishii's meal! Reishii's precious delicious meal!" Weird black markings start to spread across her face and arms. She glares at me and I swear her eyes seem to glow, "Reishii will kill you for that!"

The marks expand and turn her pale skin, soot gray. The whites of her eyes turn black, and dark pronounced marks form around the corners of her eyes. Her teeth grow longer and shaper along with her finger nails, and horns grow out of her elbows and forehead.

My eyes widen, "Shit." Quickly I turn to Daisuke, "Run and go get Hitoshi." He looks at me confused, "I think Chouji is hurt he won't be able to come and help me fight. I don't know if I can I deal with her by myself." Daisuke runs off a quickly as possible.

Before I can turn my head back Reishii's way, I felt her sharp nails around my neck. Quickly I grab a piece of her hair and then I punch her in the face. She lets go as I pocket the hair. Pulling out a lily I make a whip. With a flick of my wrist the whip is around one of Reishii's horns.

Reishii smirks, "Hehe, Reishii wants to play!" She grabs the whip, regardless of the fact that the thorns cut into her palms. She yanks the whip pulling me toward her, while in the air she head butts me. My back hits a tree, but before I can do anything Reishii is there. Hopelessly I try to punch her, but she grabs my arm and throws me.

Hitting the ground with a thud I pull out a blank doll, "I can't believe I'm using this." Positioning the strand of hair with a straight pin I hold the doll up as Reishii throws the lily to the ground, "This battle is over Reishii!"

Somehow Reishii appears in front of me and grabs the doll, "Reishii loves dolls!"

My eyes widen, "Be careful with that!" _Even if she injures the doll it's MY chakra that's in it!_

Reishii grabs the left arm of the doll, "Reishii loves to break dolls!" Reishii twists around the dolls arm. Horrible, searing, pain shoots through my arm. My stomach drops as I hear the bones in my arm brake, and as the muscles tear. Both Reishii and I fall to our knees, holding our arms, and screaming. Reishii screams, "What did you do to Reishii you little witch?"

I try to move my left arm but it just hangs there uselessly. Every time that I try to move it, it feels like someone is ripping my muscles. Shaking from being in so much pain I glare at her, "I didn't do anything!" Seeing the damn thing on the ground I grab it with my good hand, and with my teeth I disassemble it. I shove the doll into one of my deep pockets.

Reishii stands up, "Reishii will kill the witch!" Standing up I prepare myself by grabbing the flower and making the whip again. She opens her mouth and let's loose a high pitch scream, ears ringing I stumble back. Reishii smirks, "Reishii's got you!" She throws a kunai into each of my feet, pinning me to that spot.

Reishii takes a deep breath then as she exhales a large purple cloud spews out of her mouth. With wide eyes I take in a breath and hold it. _Poisonous Gas! _My lungs burn for air, but the smoke doesn't disappear. _She must be holding it here with an air jutsu,_ An idea pops into my head.

~Reishii's Pov~

I smile to myself, "Ding dong the witch is dead! The witch old witch! The wicked witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!" A snap of a twig turns my attention to the trees. The witch pops out of the trees, with her flimsy whip. Dodging her I edge closer to my fog. When I do though something's teeth grabs my good arm!

Something sharp digs itself into my arm, and the smell of my own blood makes me hungry for the witches flesh. The fog clears and standing there is the witch with her feet still pinned to the ground, a clone next to her, and a giant Venus Fly Trap that has my arm in its mouth.

I growl to myself. _She sent a clone to lure me here, then she made a clone to help her make a hand seal. Clever little witch. Oh well after breathing in those gases the witch can't be feeling all too well._ The plant clamps down its teeth on my arm. I scream bloody murder as my arm comes clean off. Leaping away I hold my now excessively bleeding nub.

Panting the witch makes her clones' poof away, "How does it feel to be eaten?"

I glare at her, "Reishii will kill the witch!"

~Tomoko's Pov~

Feeling the effects of the poison I start swaying. _I got to finish this quickly. _Again before I can even blink Reishii is in front of me; I try to hold her off with my good arm, but I can't. I scream as Reishii sinks her razor sharp teeth into my shoulder. I head butt her to get her off, but in her mouth is a chunk of my skin!

Reishii picks the fabric out of her teeth then she chews slowly, "Most people say that human flesh tastes like chicken, but to Reishii it tastes like beef." She swallows, "Reishii prefers younger bait, especially babies they're sweet and tender." She grins madly, "But they scream ever so loudly." She skips around me while laughing, "So Reishii slits their throat!"

I start shaking, "Y-you're sick!

She stops and smirks, "Your point?"

I narrow my eyes, "You're psycho!"

She laughs, "That's the same look that Reishii's mother gave me before Reishii killed her."

My chest starts rattling, "I'm guessing that you ate her too?"

She smiles, "Reishii sees that the poison is starting to work! Every breath you take will feel like you're breathing in scolding hot water." I flinch, her analogy is correct. She nods, "Yes Reishii ate her and Reishii's little brothers." She becomes extremely angry, "They didn't understand Reishii! They said that Reishii needed to be locked away forever!" Sighing she sits down, "But that's in the past now." She scratches her head, "Reishii is trying to decide if Reishii should eat you now while you're alive, or if Reishii should watch you suffer."

Whip still in hand I flick my wrist. Reishii freaks out as it wraps around her head. I smirk, "Reishii I win." Jerking it with all of my strength, the whip cuts Reishii's head in half. I start shaking all over, at the sight of the blood.

The top part immediately drops to the ground, leaving a pool of blood on the ground next to it. But the rest of her head and body sways while blood squirts out of the now open veins. Eventually it drops to the ground. Bending down I pull out the kunais, feeling dizzy I fall on my back. Still dizzy I turn to my side, away from the sight of Reishii, and throw up. The metallic smell of the blood is unbearable.

I wipe my mouth then I roll onto my side. Just as Reishii said every breath is getting harder and more painful. Having no more chakra left, the whip turns back to a lily in my hand. I sit myself up and shakily I stand up. _I got to find Chouji, I'll send him to catch up with the others. _I smile to myself. _I'll just have Chouji lie and tell them that I had to rest._

Dragging my feet I start walking through the forest. I wince as the wind blows against the small chunk that's missing out of my shoulder. _Damn her teeth were sharp. _I lightly laugh out loud. _I don't have to listen to her refer to herself in the third person anymore. Damn that was annoying._

With my vision starting to spot, I make it to the tree that we signed. Underneath it is Chouji! I move as fast as I can. I shake him, "Chouji! Hey! Wake up!" I press my ear onto his chest. There's a faint heart beat. Struggling I grab Chouji's arm and I sling it over my shoulder. I try to stand up with him, but I didn't have the strength in me.

I sit down and look up at the sun through the leaves, "Chouji I'm sorry. We wouldn't be here if I would have stopped him that night." Breathing really sucks right now, "The others…will bring Sasuke back though." Feeling sleepy I take a nap. _Naruto you'll keep your promise to Sakura. I know it…_

~Naruto's Pov~

We're down to just Kiba, Shikamaru, and me. Neji had to stay back and fight the spider guy. While jumping we stop on a branch to catch our breaths. On the ground there is a withered flower, the wind blows and the peddles blow away. For some reason I start to really worry about Tomoko. _You better beat her._

"Naruto? Hey Naruto!" Kiba yells.

I snap out of it, "Yeah?"

"You okay man?"

I nod, "Yeah…" I shake my head and grin, "Hey let's go!" While jumping I mentally laugh to myself. _I can't believe I just doubted Tomoko! If she ever finds out she'll kick my ass!_


	55. Chapter 55: Mission Failed

_You may be thinking wow she's posting like crazy! That's because in school I have nothing else better to do then come up with chapter ideas! Oh and sorry for the POV changes in this one, gotta cover all the action though.

* * *

_

~Tomoko's Pov~  
_  
_Hearing the snap of a twig I groggily wake up. Quickly I check Chouji, his heart beat is getting fainter and fainter. I try to stand up, but dizziness forces me back down. _Stupid poison and blood loss._ Hearing voices, I pull out a kunai. My throat feels dry, but I still prepare for a fight, "Whose there?"

Out of the trees comes Kakashi, Hitoshi, Daisuke, Pakkun, and a bunch of medical ninja. Instantly the medical ninja and Daisuke are all over Chouji and I. Kakashi looks at me, "Who took down the big guy?

"Chouji, we had to leave him behind to fight and…" A medical ninja touches my useless arm that Reishii basically destroyed from the inside, "OW! You stupid mother…" Hitoshi gives me a warning look, "Don't touch that damn arm!"

Two medical ninjas pick up Chouji, "We're heading back with him, he's in critical condition." They leave.

Hitoshi starts to try and pick me up, "Come on Tomoko, we have to get you treated."

I struggle in his grasp, "No! I'll be okay till later! The others, they should have gotten back by now. They're hurt or worse!" I turn to Kakashi with a pleading look, "Kakashi, I know which way they went."

The medical ninjas look uncertain. Hitoshi narrows his eyes, "No Tomoko, something is obviously seriously wrong with your left arm, you're missing a chunk out of your right shoulder, you have puncher wounds in each foot, and…" He takes a breath, "you smell like poisonous gas. As your legal father…"

"I don't care about that!" I snap. I calm myself down, "Look if I made it this long without medical attention then I can go on for another hour or so."

Kakashi sighs and I'm up on his back, "If you insist." Holding on tightly with my good arm, Kakashi takes off with Hitoshi, Pakkun and a bunch of medical ninja following us.

I point in the direction of Reishii's body, "Go that way." It didn't take long to reach the battle field.

Kakashi stares at the body, I try to look away the blood still makes my stomach churn, "And who did this? Is there anyone here that we need to worry about."

I shake my head no, "No, I took care of her." I wince as Daisuke latches on to my head, "Little buddy, you're not so little anymore." He apologizes with a lick, and he hops down. He jumps side by side with Pakkun. I point for the trees, "They headed that way."

Running some more we eventually found Neji, and the spider guy. Both appear to be dead especially Neji who has a hole in his chest. The medical ninjas swarm Neji, "He's barely alive! We have to take him back now!" Two medical ninjas run off with Neji on their backs.

Kakashi holds on tighter to me, "We have to hurry, if Neji is in this condition…I fear the worst for the others." Everyone takes off at an even quicker pace. We didn't get too far before the poison and blood lost really hits me.

Not able to hold on to Kakashi anymore I fall. Hitoshi grabs me though before I hit the ground, "I told you to go to the hospital. Kakashi! I'm taking her back with me." Kakashi nods and he's gone.

I start shaking my head no, "No, Hitoshi let's go after them! I have to know if the others are okay." Daisuke whines next to us.

Hitoshi sighs, "I'm sorry but this is for your own good." Feeling pressure on the back of my neck, I'm out like a light.

~Kakashi's Pov~

Pakkun and I make it to the Valley of the End just as it begins to pour. Upon first observations, there are signs that a fierce battle has taken place here. On the ground alone, is a bloody, beat up Naruto. _We're too late._

Pakkun runs up to Naruto, "Naruto...why did this have to happen?" Clenched tightly in Naruto's hand is a head band with a scratch through the leaf symbol. _Must be Sasuke's. _Pakkun sniffs it, "It's Sasuke's."

I bend down, and pick up both Naruto and Sasuke's headband. Putting Naruto on my back I turn my head toward with sorrowful eyes, "Naruto, I'm sorry. Naruto…you were…desperate, weren't you?" Looking around I can still sense that Sasuke is near. The problem is I can't chase after him, he has made it across the border.

Pakkun looks up at me, "I never would've imagined Sasuke and Naruto would fight here. It's ironic."

I just nod my head while watching the flow of the river, "When I watch this river flow, it's as if I'm seeing a battle that will carry on for eternity, never once stopping. Just like the fate of the two represented by these statues, those who created The Leaf Village. Naruto and Sasuke…as long as they live…" The rain stops as Naruto slowly begins to open his eyes, "The rain has stopped."

"That rain. We can't follow his scent anymore." Pakkun informs. "Besides, before we go after Sasuke we should tend to Naruto first."

"Yeah." Slowly I start walking back with Naruto.

About half way back Naruto wakes up and whispers, "Kakashi…where's Sasuke?"

I hesitate. _How should I tell him? _"Naruto…"

Some medical ninjas appear next to is, "Kakashi. What is Naruto Uzumaki's condition?"

I sigh, "He'll be fine."

"What about the Uchiha boy?"

I just shake my head no. Naruto must have figured it out because he slumps down, and lays his head on my back. Seeing his expression I try to change the subject, "What are the conditions of the other Gennin?"

"Most everyone involved in this mission has been admitted into the hospital's intensive care unit."

I raise an eye brow, "They're all in the hospital?"

"Shikamaru Nara's injures are only minor while Kiba's, Akamaru's, and Tomoko's are life threatening."

"However both Neji and Chouji are in critical condition." Another ninja adds. "At this point they could go either way." Feeling Naruto slump some more, I hear him slowly breathing. _He must be exhausted from the fight. _Naruto stays asleep for the duration of the trip.

~Hitoshi's Pov~

Tomoko fell asleep just as we made it back to the village. Upon entering the hospital's intensive care unit there is total chaos. Doctors and Tsunade shouting orders to everyone, and nurses are running around with trays of medicine to various rooms. Tomoko is taken from my arms, and she is carted into a room. I followed them into a hospital room.

About five minutes later Tsunade walks in. She quickly looks over Tomoko, "Start her on antibiotics for the chunk of shoulder missing, a pain medication, put her on a breathing machine for the damage done from the poison, and start her on something to counter act the poison." She starts to walk out, but she notices Tomoko's arm, "Why is there discoloration to this arm?"

I shrug, "I don't know, I barely touched her arm and she was in extreme pain."

Tsunade presses down on the arm. Tomoko thrashes around in her sleep, but they inject her with something and she's out again. Tsunade's eyes widen, "Surgery is absolutely necessary to repair this arm." Tsunade gently touches the arm again, "She may even lose that arm." Daisuke leaps onto Tomoko's lap and just lays there.

I'm shocked, "W-What? It's just a broken arm! "

She shakes her head, "No it's not. From just touching her arm I can feel floating bone fragments. It feels like the bone is almost completely destroyed. And if there's free floating bone fragments they can cut important nerves in the arm."

A doctor rushes in, "Lady Tsunade! We need you! Naruto Uzumaki has just arrived."

She quickly turns to me, "We will discuss this when she wakes up." She turns sharply to the doctor, like a mother lion who is ready to kill for its baby, "What is his condition?"

The doctor gulps, "S-Stable."

Tsunade breathes a sigh of relief, "Okay I will check him over then I'll go check on Neji and Chouji." With that she walks out of the room.

Not long after Shikamaru walks in. I turn to him, "Yes Shikamaru?"

He rubs the back of his head, "I've checked on almost everyone and she was next on my list. How is she?"

I stand up. _I need time to think. _"She's stable for now, listen I will be back later. If you can, can you make sure she doesn't try to escape?"

Shikamaru raises an eye brow but he nods, "Yes I will."

~Naruto's Pov~

Shikamaru walks into my room, he glances me over, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

Shikamaru solemnly asks, "I take it that Sasuke is gone?"

I clutch the blankets, "Yeah…he's gone." My heart drops as Sakura walks through the door, behind her is Tsunade.

Tsunade tries to brighten the mood, "I heard your injuries were pretty bad, but you seem to be okay."

I took me a while but after a while I whisper, "I'm…sorry Sakura."

She tries to throw on a happy face, "Sorry! What do you have to be sorry for?" She grins at my bandages, "Let me guess, you got excited? Look at yourself you look like a mummy!"

"Sakura I swear I'll bring him back!"

Sakura freezes for a moment then she opens the window, "It's such a nice day, you should let the fresh air in."

I nearly leap out of bed, "Listen Sakura! I'm not going to give up! I'll keep my promise!"

Sakura sounding a bit sadder now replies, "It's okay Naruto, don't worry."

I shake my head, "Don't forget, my NIDO…I'll never give up!"

Sakura smiles, "Next time we'll bring him back, you, Tomoko, and I. We'll bring Sasuke back. Then we'll be a happy team again."

Shikamaru stands up, "Speaking of Tomoko, I promised Hitoshi that I would check on her."

I hop out of bed, "How is she?"

Tsunade steps up, "She's stable, but you guys shouldn't…" She stops, "No, never mind she might need the support. Come on." Raising an eye brow we all follow Tsunade down the hall. When we walk into Tomoko's room, she is awake, but she's hooked up to different machines and IV's. Daisuke is lying comfortably in her lap.

Tomoko looks at me expectedly, "Hey Naruto! You're okay! How is he?"

Knowing who she is referring to, I felt a stab of pain in my heart. "Tomoko…he…"

She catches the hint, "Oh…" She tries to smile, "Don't worry, we'll get him back!" She glares at my upset expression, "Now stop it and be a man! Once we get out of here, I'll treat us all to ramen, and then we'll go after Sasuke!"

Tsunade clears her throat, "Actually, Tomoko. You might be here a while."

She sighs, "Is it because of this arm?"

Tsunade nods, "When I looked at your arm more closely it seems that your bone is shattered. Can you move it?"

Tomoko tries with all her might, but the limb just lies there, "No…it hurts badly."

Tsunade sits down, "Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, please leave the room."

I stubbornly stand my ground, "No, I want to hear!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade snaps.

~Tomoko's Pov~

Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru leave without further word. Tsunade turns to me, "How did you get these injuries?"

I start petting Daisuke, he welcomes my hand and he rolls onto his back. Out of habit I start rubbing his belly, "It's actually kind of my fault, I made a voodoo doll and Reishii got a hold of it. What ever happens to the doll happens to the both of us, and she twisted the dolls arm."

Tsunade nods, "And the chunk missing out of your shoulder?"

"That was Reishii, she was a cannibal, she caught me off guard and she bit me."

Again Tsunade nods, but her face turns completely serious, "About your left arm, due to the damage that I've seen here we might have to amputate."

My eyes widen, "WHAT?"

"Just as you have described, she twisted the dolls arm and in turn you both felt it. Well it was like she twisted your bone until it broke. Now you have bone fragments floating around, and they can do a lot of damage. Such as cutting nerves or even blood vessels. And judging from the color of your arm, damage has already been done."

I start shaking, "No, you're a medical genius! Y-you can fix this!"

She watches me sadly, "I'm sorry, but there's only so much that we can do."

"What if you can save it?"

She sighs, "If we can save it, then the arm will either not move at all, or have limited function."

I stare at the stupid arm, "What about a full complete recovery?"

She thinks for a moment, "The chances for a full recovery are slim, and even so you'd have to attend extensive physical therapy."

My voice starts to shake, "And what if the arm has to come off?"

She stands up and touches my left shoulder, I wince under her touch, "The damage is from the shoulder down to the finger tips. Worst case scenario we take the entire arm."

Tears start to pool in my eyes, "What then? What about being a ninja?"

"You might be able to become an instructor for the Chunnin Exams or the Academy. Or you might have to quit being a ninja all together." I'm completely silent for a while, Tsuande adds another bag to my IV stand, "We'll start testing tonight. I'm sorry Tomoko." She walks out of the room and Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru walk in.

Sakura raises an eyebrow, "How did it go Tomoko?"

I didn't care any more I hugged my knees and started crying. Naruto dashes to the bed, "What's wrong? What did she say?"

"I…I'm scared…" I sob.

"About what?" Shikamaru asks.

I burry my face into my knees, Daisuke sympathetically leans against me, "She wants to take it!"

"Tomoko, calm down!" Shika orders. I stop wailing at the top of my lungs, but tears still stain my face, "Now who wants to take what?

I sniffle, "During my battle with Reishii, my arm got banged up really badly. Tsunade said that they might have to cut it off! I can't be a ninja with only one arm!" I start balling again.

Sakura brushes a piece of hair out of my face, "Tomoko, Tsunade is a medical genius. She'll be able to save…"

"Guys…" I interrupt, "I'm sorry, but can you leave? I need sometime alone." Sakura and Shikamaru nod, together they drag Naruto out of the room. I lay on my back, glaring at the arm that is about to ruin my life.


	56. Chapter 56: Dream

_Kimiko belongs to Duskfire1954 I have gotten her permission to use her character. Please do not use other people's characters without their permission.

* * *

_

~Hitoshi's Pov~

I sit staring at a tree, while throwing kunai's at it. My throwing is interrupted when a soft pair of arms hug me from behind. With out turning around I smile, "I see that you're finally done with your mission at the Hidden Cloud Village."

A head nuzzles against me, "I am and I've missed you so much. What's up with the throwing of the kunais? You only do that when you're upset."

I turn around to face her. Her tied up dark purple hair, and hazel eyes shine in the sun light. Dressed in a full ANBU outfit, and while holding her wolf mask she stands with her hands on her hips, "Kimiko, I can't hide anything from you."

She walks over and yanks out the kunais. Taking aim she throws a kunai, "Now tell me everything."

I sigh, "It's about a girl named Tomoko."

Kimiko stops and thinks for a moment, "That one that you adopted? I always wondered why you did that."

"Well I did it because she was in trouble, and I don't know if she remembers but I've known her since she was little." I smile at the memory, "I was still a gennin when I went to the Hidden Swamp on a mission. It was a simple delivery mission and once it was over we were allowed to walk around. While I was walking around there was this little two year old girl running around, she ended up falling into the swamp. She couldn't swim so I went in after her."

Kimiko smiles as she throws another kunai, "My hero!"

I roll my eyes at her interruption, "Any way after I saved her I took her back to her family, and I didn't think anything of it. Until I returned a few years later, and the same little girl fell into swamp trying to walk on water." I lean back, "I don't know I guess I feel like I always have to protect the little brat."

"So you adopted her because…?"

"Family issues."

Kimiko nods, "Oh, well what's the problem now?"

I wince, "Well…"

~Tomoko's Pov~

As the sun slowly starts to set there's a knock on my door. Fearing that it's Tsunade or one of the other doctors wanting to do a test I keep quiet. The person knocks again, "Hey open up! Kakashi and Sakura brought us food!" _Naruto._

I sit up, "It's open!" Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi walk in. Kakashi apparently got stuck trying to balance all of the bowls of ramen. Naruto sits down and immediately chows down, Sakura sits and slowly starts blowing on her noodles, Kakashi palaces a tray on my lap and sets the heavy bowl on it. Handing me chopsticks he sits down. I raise an eye brow, "Not going to eat?"

He smiles, "I already ate." _Figures. _Slowly I start eating, give Daisuke some every here and there.

Sakura places her empty bowl beside her, "So have they done anything?"

I nod, "A bunch of test so far. I've made a bit of improvement though!"

Naruto smiles, "Really what?"

I smile, "Watch." Clenching my teeth I start moving my left pinky and ring finger. Pain shoots up my arm, but progress is progress.

Sakura grabs my bowl, "That's great!" She glances at a clock, "Oh I was supposed to be home a while ago! I'll be back tomorrow!" Soon after Sakura left a nurse kicked out Kakashi, because visiting hours were over.

Naruto balls up his fist, "I'm sorry Tomoko."

I raise an eye brow, while Daisuke chases around a fly, "What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have left you to fight that lunatic, Kiba, Neji, or Shikamaru should have stayed back."

I grunt, "I was the one who told you to leave, and like I said you guys didn't last two minutes against her."

Naruto doesn't let up, "Still…"

Rolling my eyes I get off the bed, wincing as my arm just dangles. Walking up to Naruto I smack him in the head, "No regrets!" He just stares at me for a moment, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He just smiles, "It's nothing! And you're right no regrets!"

I walk over to the window and I try to open it, but I can't, "Damn window."

Naruto walks over and leans next to me, "Here I got it." With him being so close I felt my face heat up a bit. I shake it off. My face instantly cools down as a cold breeze hits it.

"Thanks."

Naruto nods and he helps me back into the bed, "I was being a gentleman."

Daisuke crash lands on my lap. I laugh, "And who told you to be a gentleman?"

He rubs the back of his neck, "Remember back when we went to that festival? Well while you were heading for the door Jiraiya told me, 'Remember Naruto, she is a lady, treat her like one.' Every now and then that line runs through my head."

I pat Naruto's cheek, "Aw thanks."

A knock on the door interrupts our conversation. After a moment Tsunade walks in, "Naruto shouldn't you be in your room?"

Naruto rubs underneath his nose, "Sakura and Kakashi brought in food."

"Shizune!"

Shizune rushes in, "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade smiles, "Take Naruto back to his room please."

Shizune nods, "Come on Naruto." Naruto and Shizune close the door behind them.

Tsunade smiles, "Tomoko, your test results are looking good."

I smile, "So that's good right?"

"Well, I have determined that the new worst case scenario is that we take off from the elbow down." I frown, "But, I don't know what I'll be doing until I actually get in there."

I lean back, "So when's the surgery?"

She checks my shoulder, "Well we don't want to raise your risk of infection, but this shoulder is starting to look okay. I'm glad that we just had to use medical ninjutsu on it instead of doing a skin graph. I'd say maybe sometime tomorrow or the day after."

Fumbling with the blanket I stare out the window, "It would be really weird with only one arm…"

"Well you could have a prosthetic arm." Tsunade explained a bit about the surgery then she left for the night. Unable to sleep I sit in the window sill. Staring up at the full moon I sigh. _Man this sucks._

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I my head to see a woman in an ANBU uniform, wearing a purple wolf mask on the roof.

I fold my arms, "And you are?"

She ignores me and pokes my arm, "So this is what Hitoshi was talking about."

Yelping I jump back into the room, "What the hell? And how do you know Hitoshi?"

She jumps onto the window sill. Her mask shifts, I'm guessing that she's smiling, "Oh I just do." Glancing at a clock she gasps, "I'm going to be late!" After almost slipping off the sill she takes off. _Weird. _Flopping down on the bed I lie down and go to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Naruto in my room carrying two bowls of oatmeal. Rubbing my eyes I sit up, "That better be apple cinnamon."

Naruto places my bowl on my tray, "I got what I could snatch!" He starts inhaling his food.

Seeing that Daisuke is just waking up I grab a lid from yesterday and fill it with food. He licks my face in thanks then he starts eating. Feeling full about ten minutes later I lay back, "So when are you getting out of here Naruto?"

He smiles, "I'm getting out today!"

"Lucky."

Naruto shrugs, "I just heal fast."

Tsunade walks in, "Tomoko, we're going to start prepping you for surgery."

"How long is it going to take?" Naruto asks.

Tsunade frowns, "It depends on how much damage is done." Nurses start coming in and start undoing wires and stuff like that. "Tomoko, Daisuke can't stay here unattended."

I give Daisuke a kiss on the nose, "Hang out with Naruto for the day okay Daisuke?"

Daisuke nods then he leaps over to Naruto. Naruto just stares at him, "What do I do with him?"

I shrug, "Feed him and love him."

"What does he eat?"

"Anything and everything." They cart me out of the room, and they take me into the OR. Where everyone in there is dressed in all blue, have masks on, and are intently washing their hands. I start getting nervous, "Is this going to hurt?"

Tsunade lightly laughs, "No, you're going to be asleep." She places this big mask over my face, "Now take deep breaths and start counting back from one hundred."

I nod, "Okay. One hundred, ninety nine, ninety eight…" I take a deep breath and I start getting really tired, "Nin…ety…seven…n…ix…" My eyes close as Tsunade grabs a scalpel.

I open my eyes to find myself in someone's bed room. Sakura grabs my arm, "You're not ready yet? We're going to be late!" Sakura looks…older. About mid twenties actually, wearing a light pink bride's maid dress. Sakura raises an eyebrow, "Do I have something on my face?"

I shake my head, "Uh no." _How long was I out?_

Sakura glances at a clock and grunts, "We're going to be late!"

"Late for what?"

Sakura looks at me like I'm crazy, "Tomoko, today is your wedding day." _My WHAT?_ Hinata, Tenten, and Ino walk in. All of them wearing dresses identical to Sakura's only theirs are a soft red color, and all of them look older. Sakura smiles, "Perfect timing! Help me get her ready!"

Hinata smiles, "Oh T-Tomoko, always waiting till the last minute."

Ino sets a pink lily bouquet down, "She picked the wrong day to be last minute!" While Sakura gave orders I look down at my ring finger. My eyes bug out of my head when I see that there is a gold band on it. _This is an engagement ring! What's happening?_ Suddenly my hair is being brushed, then curled. They attack me with eyeliner, mascara, and other make ups.

Then with a flash of white I'm out of my clothes and into a white dress. Everyone stands back and smiles. Sakura pulls me over to a full body mirror, "You look amazing!" The reflection staring back at me takes my breath away. It was me, but older! My face doesn't look childish, my wild hair is calm and curled, natural looking makeup makes my eyes pop, and I'm taller and have an older body.

The dress is pure white with a long waist, the bottom of it doesn't poof out but it flows close to my body. A beautiful lace design covers the bottom, the train isn't too long, but not too short. The top of it has a sweet heart neck line, and is strapless. Tenten walks over and places a simple veil onto my head, "There you're ready." Even though I'm freaking out, I didn't want to stop this.

Hitoshi walks in, "Is she ready? Everyone is waiting for the ceremony to start."

Sakura nods, "Yes go ahead and start it." Hitoshi runs out, and music starts playing from a violin. He walks back in and stands near me. One by one the girls walk out. Two little girls that I don't know grab my train.

Hitoshi hooks his arm around mine, "I can't believe this, I'm actually walking you down the aisle."

"Hitoshi…thanks."

He nods while straightening his tux, "It's what I'm supposed to do. Wait!" He hands me a men's wedding ring, "You can't forget this."

We walk out to a beautiful sight. Everyone that I knew was there, butterflies flutter in my stomach. Tsunade is standing at the end, with a book in hand wearing a green dress, but I can't see my groom's face. It's covered in shadows. He's dressed in a fancy tux, very clean cut. The music stops when Hitoshi and I make it to the end of the aisle. With a kiss on the cheek he goes and sits down.

Tsunade smiles, "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self."

"It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." She turns to the groom, "…, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" _I can't hear is name?_

I can tell that he's smiling. He slides a gold ring with a diamond on it onto my finger, "I do."

Tsunade turns to me, "Tomoko, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Heart pounding I slide the ring onto his finger, "I-I do."

Tsunade smiles, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The man pulls me close and our lips meet as I close my eyes.

I wake up in the hospital room, confused. "It was just a dream?" I sigh, "I wonder who that guy was…"


	57. Chapter 57: Honeysuckle

_Kimiko belongs to Duskfire1954 I have gotten her permission to use her character. Please do not use other people's characters without their permission.

* * *

_

~Tomoko's Pov~

Clearing my head of the dream I look over to my arm. Bandages are wrapped around it, but it's all there! Smiling ear to ear I cheer to myself, "Go Tsunade!"

"Why are we cheering for Tsunade?" Standing in the door way is Hitoshi and some girl with purple hair. Hitoshi is in his usual garb, and the girl is in ninja half pants with a blue tang top on and her head band is tied around her waist.

My eye brow twitches, "You copied me!"

The girl narrows her eyes, "No you copied me! I was born first!"

We both turn to Hitoshi, "WHO COPIED WHO?"

Hitoshi is taken back eventually he just clears his throat, "Both parties have copied off of each other."

I sigh, "Taking both sides…wimp. Anyway I'm cheering because my arm is still here!" I raise it with ease, "Look…! OW!"

The girl grabs my arm and guides it back down onto the bed, "Don't stress yourself. If you over work it, you'll damage this arm."

"Who is she Hitoshi?"

Hitoshi leans against the wall, "This is Kimiko."

A sly smile crosses my face and I hold up my pinkie, "Hitoshi is she your…?"

Hitoshi blushes, while Kimiko coughs, "Uh, Hitoshi I have to go!" With that she takes off.

Hitoshi shakes off the blush and ruffles my hair much to my dismay, "I'm glad that you're okay."

Tsunade walks in and smiles, "As you can see you still have your arm. You will be released today, but you must take it easy. Also you must attend a couple of physical therapy sessions."

I leap out of the bed, "I'll do anything you want! Just get me out of here!"

Tsunade smirks, "Anything huh?" I gulp. _What does she have in mind?_

Fast forward a couple hours

Naruto, Sakura, Daisuke, and I stand in front of Tsunade's desk. Next to Tsunade's desk is an old guy in a tux. Tsunade turns to the man, "This is a servant of the Mori clan. The Mori clan is a very powerful clan in terms of money. They're the bankers of the ninja world. They believe that their daughter is in danger. So we need you to lure out the enemy and to take them out."

The man in the tux walks forward, "Lady Zeruda has been the target of many enemy clans. Some have already attempted a kidnapping before." The man falls to his knees, "Please protect Lady Zeruda!"

Naruto tries to get the man up, "Okay we'll go! Just get off the floor!"

The man jumps up, "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

I place my arm in the sling that Tsunade provided me, "So Tsunade why did you pick us for this mission?"

"Yeah shouldn't a team that's more experienced handle this?" Sakura asks.

Tsunade folds her hands on her lap, "The plan is to place one of you undercover as Zeruda, and then when the enemy tries to kidnap her you take them out."

Sakura raises an eye brow, "So? Any other team could have done this."

The old man fishes through his pockets for something, "I'm afraid that is not true. Lady Zeruda has an uncanny resemblance to the girl with black hair." He holds up a picture and we all stare at it. In the picture is a girl in a very expensive looking dress, but what was interesting was that the girl looks like she could be my twin except for the fact that she has blue eyes.

Naruto looks back and forth between the picture and me, "Whoa! She looks just like you Tomoko!"

Sakura turns to Tsunade, "So the plan will be to dress Tomoko up like Zeruda?"

Tsunade nods, "Yes there's going to be party soon at the Mori compound. Rumors suggest a possible kidnapping attempt."

The old man hands us a map, "We are located in a small town within the Fire Country. Unfortunately I cannot accompany you. "Again he bows, "Thank you for your help."

Walking out of the mission building Naruto yawns as Sakura heads to her house to pack, "Jiraiya wants me to go train with him for a while."

I grab the back of his shirt, "We're going this way, you're helping me pack. And how long is a while?"

He shrugs, "I think around two years."

My mouth drops as I open my door, "Two years? Do you know how lonely and quiet the village will be?"

Naruto starts throwing random things into my bag, "Aw it sounds like someone will miss me!"

I throw in some herbs and personal items, "Not someone, everyone."

He zips up my bag and helps me put it on, "Really?"

I nod while Daisuke packs his own bag, "Yeah." After some quick chit chat we head to Naruto's house so that he can pack.

Soon we meet up with Sakura. Sakura holds the map out in front of her, "It looks like it will take about a day to reach this little town."

While walking I grin, "Okay I vote that we have a competition to see who has to keep watch tonight!"

Sakura rolls her eyes, "That's stupid."

I change my grin to a smirk, "You're just afraid that you'll lose."

Sakura narrows her eyes ready for a challenge "Bring it on!"

"Okay we will see who can throw a kunai the furthest! Loser has to keep watch tonight!"

Naruto marks his kunai with a drop of blood, "I'll go first!" He throws his kunai; it embeds itself into a tree.

Sakura marks her kunai with two drops of blood, "I'm second!" She throws her kunai and it sticks itself into a tree behind the tree that holds Naruto's kunai.

I mark mine with three drops of blood, "Here I go!" Just before the kunai left my hand I sneeze and the kunai drops.

Sakura jumps up and down, "I win!"

Daisuke whines as I stomp my foot, "No fair!"

She laughs, "You're just upset because you lost."

Naruto collects the kunais' but he also returns with a white flower and some berries. "Look Tomoko I found a flower for you to fight with! Along side it was some berries so I picked some."

I grab the flower and examine it. Quickly I start blushing, "N-Naruto do you know what flower this is?"

He raises his eye brow, "No why?"

"This is honeysuckle!"

Sakura also raises an eye brow, "So?"

"It has a special meaning."

"What does it mean?"

My blush deepens, "Well uh…it means…" Out of the corner of my eye I see Naruto about to eat the berries. I smack it out of his hands, "Don't eat those! They're poisonous!"

Naruto stares at the berries, "Uh thanks."

Sakura turns to me, "So what were you saying? About the honeysuckle?"

I wave it off, "Oh nothing! Nothing! Let's keep moving!" They both drop the subject much to my pleasure. _Honeysuckle means devoted affection. I'm sure that Naruto didn't know. _I glare at the little flower that is now stuffed in my pocket. _This thing is not allowed in my house! If this flower enters a house then it is said that a wedding will take place soon._

That night it takes a bit but we manage to make a fire. While Naruto and Sakura sleep, Daisuke and I lay underneath the stars. With a small laugh I hold up the flower, "It's weird how something so little can have such big meaning." Daisuke sniffs the flower, but I put it away when he tries to eat it. Looking up at the full bright moon I sigh, "Man I really don't want to stay up all night."

"Then go to bed." I sit up to see Naruto standing there.

"Nah I lost the kunai game."

Naruto throws a pillow and a blanket down onto my face, "You have to be that Zeruda girl, you can't do that with bags under your eyes."

I nod curling up with the pillow and blanket, "Thanks Naruto."

~Naruto's Pov~

Tomoko fell instantly asleep after that. Poking at the fire I sigh. _It feels weird doing missions without Sasuke. _A rustle in the bushes draws my attention away from the fire. Leaving a clone to protect the girls I go searching. Scrambling around in the bushes is a boy around my age, clutching a small orange cat. "What are you doing?"

The boy jumps up in surprise, "AH!" The cat wiggles out of his arms and runs away, "NO! Neko come back!" The boy sighs, "Man he got away." I look at the guy; he looks like a complete wreck. His un-brushed brown hair sticks out every which way, his brown eyes are underneath huge crooked glasses, wearing an oversized brown sweat shirt and black pants he looked like the clothes were eating him.

He looks harmless enough so I smile, "Don't worry I'll help you catch that cat! Is that why you're out here?"

He nods, "Yes, my master told me to go find her cat." He holds out his hand, "I'm Rio."

I shake it, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

He raises an eye brow, "I do believe you. Why would you lie about your name?"

Rolling my eyes I scan the forest, "What was the cat's name again?"

"Neko." He stares at my head band, "W-wait, are you a ninja?"

I grin, "Yes! And one day I'm going to become Hokage of the Hidden Leaf!"

Rio starts backing away fear dancing in his eyes, "Th-that's nice. Hey um I can find Neko by myself…you go back to your camp." I take a step, and he freaks out. "AHH! S-stay back!"

Slowly my anger starts to rise, "What are you doing?"

Neko meows and Rio quickly scoops him up, "Go away!" Rio takes off running while stumbling on a few rocks. Confused out of my mind I head back to camp. _What a weird guy. _Once the sun rose and the girls were ready to go, we head for a small little town. People scurried frantically trying to reach sales in stores, and to complete their shopping lists.

Sakura leads us to a very fancy, very large mansion. "This is it. The Mori compound."

Two guards stand at the entrance, "What is your purpose here?"

Tomoko sighs, "We are the ninja from the Hidden Leaf."

The guards scramble to open the gates, "Oh yes! Please come in!"

~Tomoko's Pov~

Two large wooden doors open to reveal a lavish interior. One servant ran to alert the Mori's that we had arrived. Soon a dark headed couple walks down the stairs gracefully. Their sapphire blue eyes gives us a once over, "You are the ninjas from the Hidden Leaf I presume?" The man asks.

We nod, but before we can answer a girl dressed in a fancy yellow dress starts walking down the stairs with a timid boy with brown hair following her. "And Rio remember if I don't have the shoes that I have requested by this afternoon you will be punished." Rio scrambles to write down the girls every demand. The girl makes him jump when she shouts, "Rio! Repeat what you have written."

Stepping down the last step Rio flips his note book back a page, "Y-yes Lady Zeruda. You have requested for a new collar for Neko, specifically the red one with the panda design on it. Also you have requested the new White Knight romance book, the stockings with the pink bow on top…"

She smacks him upside his head, "The **MAGENTA** bow Rio! M-A-G-E-N-T-A! Get it right!"

Sakura leans over to me, "I feel bad for that guy, she's such a spoiled brat."

I nod, "I know right?"

The woman coughs, "Sweetie the ninja we have hired to protect you are here."

Zeruda turns to us, her blue eyes judge us head to toe, "They look like street rats."

Naruto snarls, "What did you say?"

Zeruda grins, "You are street rats. I'll spell it out so that you can understand it, s-t-r-e-e-t r-a-t-s."

Sakura and I hold Naruto back. Repeating what Kakashi said before I glare at Naruto, "You can't hurt the people you were sent to protect!" Daisuke barks in agreement.

Zeruda goes pail, "What is that filthy animal doing in here? I want him off the premises now!"

I let go of Naruto and glare at the spoiled brat, "If Daisuke leaves then you're on your own!"

Her parents turn to Zeruda, "Now honey, what if we have the fox cleaned? He must serve some kind of purpose to this girl."

Zeruda huffs, "Fine." She looks over our group again, "So we have a pink haired girl with a huge forehead, a blond haired midget, a street rat, and a filthy animal." She stares at me intently, "If you're going to be me we're going to have to do A LOT of work." She turns to the fidgeting boy "RIO! Add blue and red contacts to your list."

Rio quickly scribbles it down, "Y-yes Lady Zeruda."

Zeruda's nose wrinkles, "I have to wear her clothes? I demand that they be thoroughly washed before I wear them." Rio scribbles that down on his list. "Rio go run your errands, when we return we shall begin work." Rio runs out the door.

Zeruda's father gives her a stern look, "Zeruda be a lady."

Zeruda forces a smile, "Yes daddy." She curtsies, "I am Zeruda Mori, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Please state your names."

Naruto crosses his arms still angry about the midget comment, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura glares at Zeruda, "Sakura Haruno."

"Tomoko Akita…" I mentally slap myself, "I mean Tomoko Toshigi." Daisuke sniffs the air he must be hungry, "And the 'filthy' animal is Daisuke."

She clasps her hands together, "How lovely!"

Her mother smiles, "Surely you all must be hungry. We will prepare a meal immediately."

Naruto beams, "We're getting food?"

Zeruda stomps her high heel, the sound echoes throughout the room, "Not so fast!" Zeruda somehow produces a pair of high heels. "If you are going to act like me Miss. Tomoko you must dress like me. Everyone knows that I only wear heels that are exactly two inches high. Remove your…shoes and we'll begin your etiquette training!"

I turn to Sakura with a pleading look, "Can we just go home?"

Sakura suppresses a laugh, "Go on Tomoko this is for the good of the mission."

I sigh as I replace my flats with heels, "Good of the mission my ass."

Zeruda swats my head, "Young ladies do not curse!" Holding my head I grunt. _This is going to be one REALLY long mission._


	58. Chapter 58: Naruto Leaves

~Tomoko's Pov~

Sitting at the table some chicken, rice, and green beans are placed in front of everyone. With Zeurda sitting next to me she swats my head every time I do something wrong, "No elbows on the table…Don't forget to use your napkin…Pinky up!…No burping!…Make small cuts with your knife…" By the end of lunch I wanted to throw her out the window.

Rio walks in soon after with a ton of bags in hand. Some servants take the bags and while Rio shovels food down his throat. Rio turns to Zeurda, "Lady Zeurda, do you want me to start preparing?"

Zeurda nods, "Yes, let me see the contacts." Rio places two little boxes into her hands. She opens the one marked red. Opening her eyes wide she places one red contact into each eye. After blinking she turns to face me. "Well do I look like you?"

I nod, "Kind of, the clothes, hair and attitude is wrong."

Sakura smiles, "Yeah Tomoko looks frumpier."

I turn to her with a glare, "Watch it Pinky."

Naruto pats his stomach, "So when's this party?"

Zeurda sighs, "Tomorrow." She snaps her fingers, "RIO!"

"Y-yes Lady Zeurda?"

"Prepare the fox's bath. I want him flea dipped, ears cleaned, nails trimmed, and give him Neko's old collar."

"Yes Lady Zeurda." Rio walks over to Daisuke, "Here b-boy." Daisuke scared out of his mind dive bombs behind me.

Laughing I pick him up, "Sorry Daisuke, if I have to wear heels for the 'good of the mission' then you have to be cleaned." Handing him to Rio, Daisuke whines and cries until everyone hears a splash.

Zeruda smiles, "Rio will get everything done. He always does."

Sakura turns to Zeruda, "How did Rio start working here? It seems like a very stressful job."

Zeruda sits down, and an unmentionable servant gives her a cup of tea, "He came here when we were both little. His family was murdered by ninjas from the Hidden Rain. With no where to go we took him in. He's never really gotten over his fear for ninjas." Zeruda finishes her tea, "Sakura, help me with Tomoko. As I said before we both need a lot of work acting and looking like each other."

~Naruto's Pov~

With an evil smirk Sakura grabs Sakura's shoulder, while Zeruda grabs Tomoko's good arm, "With pleasure!"

Tomoko gives me a look of pure terror, "NARUTO HELP!" Together Zeruda and Sakura drag Tomoko up the stairs. Tomoko's pleading screams of terror can be heard throughout the house, "OW! That hurts!"

I laugh, "Sorry Tomoko!" A crash draws my attention to the room that Daisuke was dragged to.

Shooting out of the room is Daisuke covered in suds. Behind in is Rio, "C-Come back!"

Making a clone together the clone and I jump and land on Daisuke. Daisuke struggles but he stops when I throw him back into the tub, "You got to get clean Daisuke!"

Rio timidly continues washing Daisuke, "T-thanks for the h-help."

"No problem." I shove my hands into my pockets, "So not all ninjas are bad."

Rio stops, "You don't understand." Rio quickly rinses off Daisuke then after cleaning his ears, Rio clips Daisuke's nails. "I don't trust any one of you. If any of you hurt Lady Zeruda…" A crash up stairs makes Rio, a dry and clean Daisuke, and I to run out by the stair case.

Running at full force is Tomoko. Plastered on her face is tons of heavy make up, her hair in pink curlers, and tied on her is a dark purple ball room gown. Her frantic red eyes catch me, "Naruto! I need your help!" As she starts down the stairs she trips on her heels. Landing on her butt at the bottom she wastes no time getting back up and running with Daisuke following her.

At the top of the stairs appears Sakura and Zeruda, "Grab her!"

Tomoko and Daisuke run into a room, and with a click they're locked inside. Zeruda pounds on the door, "I order you to come out!"

I can hear Tomoko pressing against the door, "No! You guys are evil!"

Sakura rolls her eyes, "Tomoko, you can't stay in there forever."

"Yes I can!"

I turn to Zeruda, "This is the first floor right?" She nods, "Does that room have a window?"

Zeruda nods again, "Yes."

I smile, "I'll be back!" Running out the door leading outside I find an open window. Peaking into the window I can see Tomoko and Daisuke pressed up against the door.

Daisuke whines, but Tomoko pets him reassuringly, "Don't worry if anything we'll ditch."

I jump into the room, "Haha! Got you!"

Tomoko glares, "There's no way that I'm going back to Sakura and Zeruda! It was pure torture!" Walking over I poke her arm in its sling. She yelps, and I grab both her and Daisuke. Opening the door Zeruda and Sakura drag Tomoko back up the stairs.

After a night of torture, for Tomoko that is, Rio showed us our rooms. Around midnight the sound of someone thrashing around and crying wakes me up. Walking down the hall I follow the muffled cries until they lead me to the last room on the left.

Peaking into the room I watch as Tomoko hugs Daisuke. I raise an eye brow confused. _Was spending the day with Zeruda and Sakura really that bad?_ Hugging Daisuke again she bursts out into tears. She jumps when I walk into the room, "What the hell are you doing? Get out!"

I shift my weight, "I heard something so I went to go investigate."

She glares, "Well congratulations, you found out!"

"Was hanging out with Zeruda and Sakura that bad?"

Tomoko looks at me confused, "No. It's something completely different." She pushes me out the door, "Don't worry about it." She closes the door. Before I left I hear her say, "Daisuke I keep dreaming about them…I know they're gone, but…I just can't forget about what they did."

~Tomoko's Pov~

The next morning after breakfast servants scramble around the house setting up for this big party. Zeruda dresses herself in my clothes, red contacts, and an arm sling. After messing with her hair I give her a stern look, "Now listen I have some weapons and stuff like that hidden in these clothes. If something goes happen act like you're going to do something, but let Sakura and Naruto do the work. Daisuke will make you follow him inside if things get ugly."

Zeruda nods as she picks out my outfit for the night, "Alright. Now remember to hide your chakra level, remember your manners, and if you need anything Rio will be following you around."

Zeruda sets down a box of blue contacts, black heels, a dark blue sleeveless dress, and some accessories. Sakura walks in ready for business. After getting dressed and putting in the contacts, I sulk in front of a mirror. _Where has my dignity gone?_ While no one is looking I sneak some weapons into the dress.

Sakura as if reading my mind takes my arm out of the sling, "Your dignity has officially been thrown out the window." She gives me a stern look, "Be careful with that arm. We can't keep in the sling because everyone knows that there's no way Zeruda would have a chance to break her arm." Sakura stands back, "Wow I can barely tell the difference."

Naruto walks in, "I can."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah right."

Naruto glares, "I can to! Tomoko you always smell like lilies."

My eyes bug out, "That's a bit creepy don't you think? You've been hanging around with that perverted sage for too long!"

Rio, looking clean in a tux, interrupts our conversation, "People will be arriving soon."

Zeruda nods, "Thank you, you are dismissed."

Sliding a brown collar onto Daisuke I wag my finger at him, "Keep Zeruda safe." Daisuke nods.

Fast Forward A Couple Hours

As the sun slowly beings to set Sakura reviews the plan with everyone, "Okay Zeruda you will stay near Naruto and I. Daisuke will get you out of danger if the enemy come." Zeruda nods. Sakura throws a black rose into my hair, "Tomoko act like Zeruda, make sure to keep your chakra hidden. If necessary use that rose to fight."

Taking a deep breath we all walk outside to the party. Guests laugh, eat, and dance to the orchestra playing a playful waltz. Naruto, Sakura, Daisuke, and Zeruda head one way while Rio and I head another. I lean over to Rio, "Hey Rio why is there a party going on in the first place?"

Rio shrugs, "The Mori family has parties all the time."

I smile, "As long as you don't know."

Someone grabs my hand, "Ah Lady Zeruda!" I turn to face a boy with blond hair, and gorgeous green eyes. He looks like he belongs on a throne or something. Strapped to his side is a sheath, but it looks like it's only for decoration.

Rio quickly whispers, "He's Riku of the Shimo clan."

I smile, "It's good to see you again Riku."

Riku presses his forehead against mine. Our lips almost touching, "Zeruda I would like to speak with you alone."

Feeling my face heat up I back up, "M-maybe later. It wouldn't be fair to our guests if I just suddenly disappeared."

Riku laughs, "Speaking of guest, why are there Leaf Ninja here?" Eye brow twitching I look at Naruto, Sakura, and Zeruda with a death glare. _They're supposed to be hiding!_

"Oh them? Father hired them."

Riku smirks, "What ever for?"

"He thinks that someone is here to kidnap me. I must say it is very annoying having them following me."

Riku grabs my bad arm, making me wince, "Then let's go off somewhere."

I get away from him and try to walk toward everyone else, "I would like to talk with the other guests first please." _Geeze this guy is a pest. _"Rio come."

"Yes Lady Zeruda."

A cold blade stops on my neck, "I said we're going off somewhere."

My eyes widen, "So you're the enemy."

Riku starts walking backward making me walk with him. We are too far away from everyone else for anyone to notice, "You're just figuring that out?"

Rio's eyes widen, "Tomoko!"

Riku raises an eye brow, "Tomoko?"

I elbow Riku in the gut, steal his kunai, and then I get into a fighting position, "That's me." Quickly I take out the contacts.

Riku scowls, "Then where's the real Zeruda?"

Throwing the kunai, I pull the rose out of my hair, "That's none of your business. Rio!"

"Yes Tomoko?"

"Go tell Naruto and Sakura, there may be others. But first." I kick out of the heels, "Now I can fight."

Riku turns around, "Boys! Search for two Leaf ninjas. Zeruda is sure to be with them." He turns back to me pulling out a katana, "I may not be a ninja, but I can defiantly take on a girl." He raises his katana, ready to fight. Placing the flower in my mouth I pull out a paper tag. Once he's within range he swings, but I duck.

Slamming the paper tag on him I push away from him. Quickly the tag explodes, sending pretty boy back. Grabbing the rose I make a whip, using it tying him up. I kick him to the ground, "What happened to you being able to take on a girl? Cause it looks like I just kicked your ass."

Sakura, Naruto, Daisuke, Rio, and Zeruda come running. Zeruda gasps, "Riku?"

I search around, "Be careful. There are others."

"Ah!" Two guys jump down and surround Zeruda. They both pull out weapons.

"Don't move, or else!"

Rio runs toward Zeruda, "Lady Zeruda!" One of guys slashes Rio away. Sakura catches him and starts taking care of him.

I turn to Naruto, "Which one do you want?"

Naruto grins, "I'll take the one on the left." It didn't take long to take out the enemy; they're not ninjas so we took them out easily with out ninjutsu. Tying them all into one big bundle we sit and wait for Zeruda's parents.

Zeruda checks on Rio, "Rio? Are you okay?"

Rio pushes up his glasses, "Y-yes."

She smacks him, "Good! What were you thinking going against them?" Zeruda's parents come and take the three intruders away. The next morning after breakfast we head back to the Leaf Village.

Fast Forward A Couple Hours

Back in the Leaf Village Daisuke and I sit up in a tree. We watch as Naruto and Jiraiya leave the village.

With a smirk I pet Daisuke, "Well Daisuke, looks like we better start training."


	59. Chapter 59: Homecoming

__

_Before we start, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and continues to read this story! It really does mean a lot!_

* * *

~Naruto's Pov~

Jiraiya and I are about two days away from the Leaf Village; in fact if we really wanted to we could head to the Sand Village. But we don't because after two and a half of years of training I can't wait to go home! As we walk I hear the beat of a drum. In the distance is a girl around my age dancing. Wearing a burgundy top that hangs on her shoulders and stops a couple inches above her belly button, netting that covers her stomach, burgundy pants that slightly poof out at the bottom, a purple sash tied around her hips, black wrist bands, black flats, and with a head band tied around her waist she dances and sways to the beat.

Beating on a drum is a full sized red fox. The girl even with her hair tied back with a purple ribbon her wild hair still drapes near her shoulders. Her bright red eyes catch mine immediately. Smiling brightly she stops dancing. "Well Daisuke, look whose back?" Leaving her things she runs up and gives me a hug. I blush slightly. _She looks more like a woman now._

"Hey Tomoko! How's it been?"

She breaks the hug, and turns side ways showing off an ANBU tattoo, "You're looking at Captain Tomoko Toshigi!"

Jiraiya grins, "You're not supposed to be broadcasting that."

She shrugs, "It doesn't matter if you two know."

I pet Daisuke who is rubbing against me, "So why are you so close to the Sand Village?"

She smiles, "I was sent here to investigate the sighting of a certain blond haired idiot and an old pervert. Looks like the reports are true. Welcome home Naruto." We walk with Tomoko toward the village, listening as she talks about her two years. I grin to myself. _It sounds like her and everyone else has gotten really strong!_

When we stop to take a rest I look at Tomoko, "Hey…has Sasuke's…?"

"Body been taken over by Orochimaru? No. I've been checking."

Jiraiya raises an eye brow, "How?"

She smiles again, "Special Akita clan thing." She pulls out a small round mirror.

I stare at the mirror, "What does that do?"

"Using this I can search for certain spirits. I've been checking lately for Sasuke's, and I've been coming up with nothing."

I grab the mirror, "Check it! Check it!"

She rolls her eyes, "Fine." She takes a quick glance at the position of the sun, "It's late afternoon anyway, we can just camp out here."

I smile, "Sounds good to me! How about it Pervy Sage?"

He shrugs, "I don't mind, it will give me a chance to try this new brand of sake!" Once we had a camp set up Tomoko sit's the mirror on the ground. Jiraiya and I watch her intently. She presses her index finger onto the mirror, and the mirror ripples like water. Chakra swirls around her, tossing her hair every which way, and the chakra shoots into the mirror. I worry when her eyes glaze over, but after a while everything stops.

She gives us a tired smile, "He's not there."

I cheer, "Yes! Tomoko th…huh?" I look over and she's fast asleep on the ground.

Jiraiya takes a swig, "Looks like that takes a lot of chakra. Naruto! What are you doing? Be a gentleman."

"What do you want me to do?"

Jiraiya rolls his eyes, "Go get a blanket and a pillow for her." Grabbing a pillow and a blanket I set her up for the night.

~Tomoko's Pov~

With the sun shining the next morning I snuggle against my pillow. Quickly I notice that I'm not snuggling against what I think is my pillow. I open my eyes to see that I'm on Naruto's back; I glare, "You couldn't wait till I woke up?"

He smiles, "Nope!"

Yawning I snuggle again into Naruto's back, "Jack ass." Ahead of us is Daisuke chasing after a butterfly. Very quickly my stomach starts growling. I pull on Naruto's ear, "Give me food."

He rolls his eyes as he pulls out a wrapped up piece of toast, "You're so needy."

I rip it in half, throwing one half into my mouth and the other one at Daisuke, "So?"

He grunts, "Can you get off me?"

I yank his ear, "You calling me fat?"

His voice raises an octave, "N-No!"

I glare, "I think you are…"

"I'm not!"

Smiling I kick his side like he's a horse, "Then shut up and walk." Jiraiya snickers behind us. Suddenly Naruto is flipped upside down. I fall off with a thump; quickly I start cracking up laughing. Naruto is hanging upside down from a tree branch by a rope. "I forgot about that! Some Academy students set that up!"

Naruto curls up and tries to cut the rope, "Stupid rope." Using a kunai he frees himself. He mumbles some curses then he keeps going. It took a while but soon we reach the village gates.

As we walk by the guards stand up. I smile, "Look who I found!"

Naruto walks around taking in the scenery, "It's been two and a half years." Suddenly Naruto drops his bag and runs up a tall metal pole.

Jiraiya laughs, "Getting excited already?"

I grin, "He hasn't changed one bit."

Once at the top Naruto bends back a bit, "This brings back memories! This place hasn't changed at all! Everyone! Naruto Uzumaki has returned!" Naruto starts laughing, "Tomoko! They added Old Lady Tsunade's face to the mountain!"

Sakura, Konohamaru, and his teammates run over to us. Sakura and I are close to the same height. Sakura hasn't really changed, she still sports her short pink hair, and she wears shorts now instead of a dress. Sakura stares up at Naruto, "Naruto? Naruto, is it you? When did you get back Naruto?"

He smiles, "Just now!" He jumps down and walks over to Sakura, "It's been a while, Sakura."

Sakura looks Naruto up and down, "You're taller than me, aren't you?"

Naruto checks, "You're right."

I pat his back, "Looks like the shortest of them all has finally grown!"

Naruto glares but turns back to Sakura when she bashfully asks, "What do you think? Am I more womanly now?"

Naruto gives her a thumbs up, "It's fine. You haven't changed at all!" _Wrong move Naruto._

"Naruto!" Konohamaru yells. As soon as Naruto turns Konohamaru performs the sexy jutsu. Jiraiya drools, while Sakura is appalled, and I just cover Daisuke's eyes. Kono poofs back to normal, "How was that? Had some real 'oomph' to it right?"

Naruto lightly laughs, "Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore. So you shouldn't use jutsus like that anymore." I'm shocked. _Has he really matured that much? _Naruto makes a fist, "I mean are you kidding me? That jutsu is too weak! Behold, my newly developed perverted ninjutsu!" _I stand corrected._

Before Naruto can do anything Sakura clocks him, "You idiot!" Naruto hit's the ground, creating several large craters in the ground; I sweat drop. _Training with Tsunade has really paid off._ The kids hold onto Jiraiya for dear sweet life. Sakura plucks Naruto out of the hole by his ankle and drops him on the ground then she grabs him by his collar and starts shaking, "On the inside, you haven't grown at all! Don't make me beat you senseless when I've only seen you for two minutes after not seeing you at all for two years!"

Daisuke whines while his ears twitch, faintly I can hear a whistle. I nod, "Go get it boy." He runs off to go pick up our mission scroll. A grin appears on my lips as villagers watch in horror at Sakura violently shaking Naruto. After a while I place my hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Don't kill what's left of his brain cells."

Sakura sighs, but she lets him go, "You're right." We head to the Hokage's tower. Inside is Tsunade, Shizune, and Daisuke. Inside of Daisuke's mouth is a mission scroll.

I take it and then turn to Tsunade, "Is this an immediate mission?"

She nods, "Yes, the Kazekage will be needing your help. Head out soon."

I sigh tiredly, "Okay, oh the two people who were sighted, it was just Naruto and Jiraiya." Tsunade nods.

Naruto turns to me, "You have to leave?"

I nod, "Yes. I'll be back soon though." I walk toward the door, Daisuke follows. Quickly I head home, shower, and pack my bag. After ward I head to Hitoshi's house to pick up some flowers that will last longer in the desert.

As soon as I open the door a two year old little girl with short purple hair and pale green eyes tackles me, "Big sis! You're back! You're back!"

Smiling I pick her up and give her a squeeze. Her pink dress feels nice and soft against my skin. Even though she isn't my biological sister, she is legally. "I'm only here to pick up some flowers, Nanami. Hey Hitoshi!"

Kimiko walks out, her golden wedding band shining in the sunlight, "Oh Tomoko. Hitoshi is out right now."

I sigh, "Really? Cause I need something for a mission."

Kimiko smiles and produces a couple flowers, "Are these what you need?"

I smile, "Yep!" I go to grab them but she jerks them away.

"I'll give them to you IF you try this new recipe I've been working on."

Nanami places her hands over her mouth, "Don't do it Moko! It's yucky!"

Kimiko glares, "Oh hush! You're just picky!"

I gulp, knowing that Kimiko isn't going to let me out with out testing her food, "Okay."

Kimiko smiles while running into the kitchen. She comes back with two cookies, one for Daisuke and one for me, "These are my peanut butter cookies!" She winks, "I added an extra ingredient."

I throw Daisuke his and I pop mine into my mouth. Immediately I start gagging, "What did you do to this cookie? How the hell did you screw up a cookie that badly?"

Nanami gasps, "Aw! Moko said a bad word!"

Kimiko glares, "Tomoko! I told you not to curse around Nanami!"

"I'm sorry but those cookies are just THAT bad!"

Nanami tugs on Kimiko's pants, "Is she going to timeout? When I said the 'b' word I had to go to time out."

I smirk, "Nanami, what word did you say?"

Without thinking she answers, "Bitch." Quickly she covers her mouth and starts crying, "Mommy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say the 'b' word! Moko made me say it!"

Kimiko hugs Nanami, "It's okay." Instantly she snaps at me, "Why would you do that?"

Hitoshi walks in the door, "What is going on?"

Nanami runs to her dad, "Daddy! Moko said hell then she made me say bitch!" She catches herself and tries to apologize again.

Hitoshi grabs the bridge of his nose, "Time out now." I snicker, but Hitoshi turns to me, "The both of you."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

I glare, "I have a mission to go to! And you can't ground me any…" Hitoshi cracks his knuckles. With my dignity being thrown out the window I sit in the corner with Nanami. _This sucks._


	60. Chapter 60: Gaara the Kazekage

~Tomoko's Pov~

Once my ten minutes of time out was over I run to Hitoshi, "Hitoshi I need flowers that will last in the desert!" With a nod he gives me a couple bundles of yellow bells. They're a small yellow flower that grows in the extreme heat of the desert.

Heading for the door Nanami grabs my pant leg, "Moko don't leave."

Squatting down to her level I smile, "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

She gives me the puppy eye treatment, "What if you get hurt?"

I pick her up, "Are you kidding? Your sister is super strong!" She laughs as I tickle her. Setting her down I pull out a white lily. "Here. Take this flower."

She cups it in her tiny hands, "Why?"

Touching the flower I put a small amount of chakra on it, "I'm putting some of my chakra in it. And as long as the flower stays pretty then you'll know that I'm okay."

With wide little eyes she runs to Kimiko, "Mom! I need water!"

"Why?"

Nanami frantically waits for her cup of water, "If the flower dies then Moko won't be okay!" Kimiko gives Nanami the cup of water, and Nanami places the lily in the water and in the sun light. She stares at it.

Kimiko smiles, "That's one way to keep her still."

Nanami walks over to me with curious eyes, "Moko, if the flower dies then do you go to heaven?"

I turn to Kimiko for help. _What should I say?_ When Kimiko doesn't give me any kind of a hint I sigh, "Yes, I'll go to heaven."

Nanami nods, "When you go can I go? I don't want you there all by yourself." She smiles, "Then when we're done playing in heaven we can come back here!"

I smile. _She doesn't understand what death means._ I give her a kiss on her forehead, "No, you have to stay with your mom and dad." I look at a clock, "I have to go now Nanami."

"WAIT!" She runs out of the room. She comes back with a red collar, "This is for Daisuke." She slides it on him, then she pets him lovingly, "Be a good boy." Daisuke gives her a kiss then we head out. Once out of the village I open the mission scroll. Reading through it I nod. _The Kazekage needs help since Temari is here in the Leaf Village. _About after a day or so of walking I made a summon seal on a tree. _Just in case._

Fast Forward a Couple Days

The hot desert sun beats on my back as we enter the unusually, heavily guarded Sand Village. Quickly I walk to the Kazekage's building, the guards tried to stop me, but they immediately let me in once I showed them my mission scroll. Kankurou meets me in the hall, "Oh so you're finally here. Did you pass Temari on the way?"

I sigh, "Sorry it took me so long, Naruto has finally come home and I had to say hi to him. As for Temari no I didn't."

Kankurou smiles, "So the blond haired idiot is back?"

I nod, "Yep. So where is Gaara?"

Kankurou hands me a glass of water and I gulp it down. He also gives some to Daisuke, "He's in a meeting right now concerning the Chunnin Exams."

"That's why I'm here; it's so poor Temari doesn't have to keep running back and forth between the villages."

Kankurou glances at a clock, "Damn. I can't stay here I have to be somewhere else. Tomoko, go eat something. By then the meeting should be over."

I smile, "Thanks." Daisuke and I eat slowly, and we enter Gaara's office after a ton of security checks. "Hello Gaar…I mean Kazekage."

Gaara nods, "You don't need to call me the Kazekage." He takes off his kage robes for his normal clothes. "So Temari will be staying in the Leaf for a while?"

I nod, "Yes. At least that's what we're planning." Daisuke leaps up onto Gaara's lap. Gaara visibly twitched, but nothing happens. "Daisuke! Bad boy!"

Gaara pets Daisuke then Daisuke jumps down, "He is okay." I look out the window and quickly night is falling.

I jump when I hear a couple of pops, "What was that?"

Gaara is instantly out of his seat, "I don't know." He turns to me, "Stay here." He starts walking up to the roof. Daisuke and I follow him; Gaara shoves sand in my face in an attempt of scaring me, "Stay."

I roll my eyes, "Gaara I'm sorry but that doesn't scare me any more. And I was sent here to help you out. So I'm helping you check out the suspicious pop." Gaara just ignores me and keeps walking. Taking that as a 'go ahead Tomoko you can follow me.' I follow behind him. As we make it onto the roof a guy with blond hair that covers half his face, blue eyes, but most importantly he's wearing an Akatsuki robe. Still being a teenager with damn teenage hormones I unwillingly think he's a bit cute.

The guy smirks to himself, "Infiltration complete."

Gaara crosses his arms, "This is as far as you go." Daisuke starts growling, I prepare to fight. The guy grins to himself. Gaara quickly has sand surrounding him. Above a large white bird circles us. "Tomoko. Leave he's dangerous."

The man grins, "The little cutie can't handle the danger." He winks, "Go on honey, this is for the men." _Okay forget what my stupid teenage hormones think, this guy is a jerk!_

Temper flaring I glare at him, "I'm going to stay. Just so I can kick your ass!"

The man keeps his grin, "Oh feisty." The man tries to grab something from a bag strapped to his hip, but Gaara makes him leap into the air by scaring the man with his sand. He jumps up on the bird and flies away as Gaara's sand chases him.

I turn to Daisuke, "Okay Daisuke I'm going to send you through the seal we made." As I write on a scroll, Gaara chases the man up into the sky. Attaching the scroll to Daisuke, I make the seals for a reverse summon. The moment I touch Daisuke he disappears in a poof of smoke. Gaara chases the man with his sand as he dive bombs for the village below. Eventually he pulls up and stares Gaara down from above.

Gaara turns to me, "Go inform Kankurou." Gaara, using his sand, pushes himself up into the air.

I nod, "Okay!" I run back inside, and search for Kankurou. I find in inside of Gaara's office, "Kankurou!"

He turns to me, "Tomoko! Where's Gaara?"

I look worryingly out the window, "The village has been infiltrated by Akatsuki! Gaara's fighting in the sky!"

"Wh-What?" We both run to the circular windows. Outside I can see that Gaara is beginning for make his ultimate defense. "Gaara." Suddenly sand shoots up from all over, it collects around Gaara then heads for the Akatsuki member like a tidal wave. Suddenly a thought comes to me. _Members of Akatsuki work in pairs…where's the other one?_

"Kankurou! Akatsuki members do not travel alone! Send some ninja out to find the other member!" Kankurou nods, and quickly finds some ninja to inform. Then together we collect five other ninja and we run out onto the roof. A monstrous hand next to Gaara grabs small white birds out of the sky. They explode on impact. The hand starts chasing the man. Eventually the man dive bombs for Gaara, but the monstrous arm deflects him.

Kankurou watches the sky carefully, "Gaara…" The giant white bird swerves while the sand chases it. I'm guessing that the man threw some more explosives because parts of Gaara's monster arm start blowing up. My heart skips a beat when the man throws two quickly moving explosive birds. It seems like the birds got a direct hit to! The smoke, to my dismay, takes its dear sweet time clearing, and once it does the only thing in the air is the man, his bird, and a giant ball of sand.

Outside of the sand ball is a smaller white ball. The man on the bird just idly flies until a massive amount of sand sneaks up from behind, and tries to engulf him! He desperately tries to escape, but the sand grabs him and makes another ball in the sky. I sigh, "Looks like it's over."

The men behind be marvel, "That's to be expected of the Kazekage!"

"Yeah!" Another one cheers, "As long as the Kazekage is here, our village is safe!"

Kankurou smiles for a moment, but it quickly turns back into a frown, "No!" There's an explosion in the bottom of the ball of sand containing the Akatsuki member. The access sand starts falling toward the Sand villagers, but Gaara quickly stops it. The man shoots out of the open hole, and as he does the sand chases him, latching onto his ankle, throwing him back towards the damaged sand ball. Just before the sand swallows him up, he throws an explosive, and then he hops onto the back a newly made white owl.

The sand, realizing that it had been tricked, continues its chase. The man flies higher and higher into the sky. "Ha! That idiot." Kankurou smirks, "No one escapes Gaara's sand!" _Except for Naruto. _I mentally correct. No matter how much the man swerves, flips, or dodges Gaara's sand is close behind.

"Kankurou!" Someone shouts. Next to us appears a squad of ninja including the Sand Sibs teacher Baki, "Is Gaara fighting?"

My eye brow twitches, "Of course he is! What else would he be doing in the sky?"

Baki rolls his eyes, "Okay where is he?"

Kankurou points, "He's over there."

Baki stares, "Gaara…"

I smile when Gaara's sand catches the guy's arm, "He got him!" The intruder, in an attempt of an escape tries to blow up the sand. Blood squirts out of sand, as it crushes the guy's arm. Everyone below starts cheering. The man eventually frees himself, but it costs him his arm.

Baki growls, "He got away?"

Kankurou shrugs, "He must be lucky." The man's sleeve flaps in the wind, ripped and empty, as Gaara's sand dances around ready for more. The sand shoots for the man, but his owl turns out of the way just in time. While squinting I can see that the man is holding some large white thing. _Is it another bomb?_

A guy next to us pulls out some binoculars, "A black coat with red clouds on it…the Kazekage's opponent must be a member of Akatsuki."

I mentally roll my eyes, "Already knew that."

Baki takes a step, "Kankurou, Gaara is using his absolute defense to fight…" The sand feverishly chases the man. "We have to assume that the enemy is highly skilled. We also need to consider what to do if Gaara loses control. We need to consider a scenario where Shukaku comes out. The villagers are in danger."

Kank smiles, "That won't be a problem. Gaara will never harm the villagers. No matter what!"

Baki starts issuing commands, "Issue and emergency summons!" He points to a random ninja, "You, take two squads and guard the reservoir!" The ninja nods then takes off, "Seal all roads leading into A-Block! There's no reason to think that there's only one enemy. Whatever happens, do not slack on battle preparations. Have the medical teams create a barrier and get all the civilians inside immediately! Hurry! We cannot afford a single casualty."

Down below villagers scramble to reach the safety of indoors. I turn to Baki, "Sir, what would you like me to do?"

Baki stares, probably noting that I was a Leaf ninja, "Be prepared to fight." I nod. Baki turns to the rest of us on the roof, "We will support Gaara…no the Kazekage with our full strength!" Most everyone takes off with various far ranged weapons.

I catch a man, "Go grab me some flowers!"

"Flowers?"

"Now damn it!"

"O-Okay!" He comes back with a hand full of daisies from Gaara's office. Taking one I concentrate chakra into it. Slowly it forms a bow; grabbing a flower I turn it into an arrow, with the peddles acting as feathers. The bow connects to my arm, by growing up on it. I check the sharpness of my arrows my placing the tip on my finger on the tip of the arrow. I finger instantly starts bleeding.

Concentrating I take aim, "Ready when you are!" My eyes widen as the man throws his white object and it poofs into something much, MUCH larger! It lowers itself toward the buildings below. My eyes widen, "It's a bomb!"

Baki grabs the ledge and leans forward, "This is bad! Everyone, retreat!" I brace myself as the bomb detonates. Seeing as I didn't burn to bits I open my eyes, trying to figure out what happened. My eyes widen when I see that Gaara shielded the entire village with his sand! Baki wipes his brow, "I expected nothing less from the Kazekage." An explosion way too close to Gaara springs me into action.

"Kankurou!" I yell while preparing a bunch of arrows, "I need you to fling me into the air as high as you possibly can!" Nodding he grabs my arm, and starts swinging. Soon I'm up in the air, and as fast as I possibly can I fire off arrows. One lodges itself into the white owl; one grazes his cheek, while all the other get stuck in Gaara's sand. I land next to Kankurou while cursing at myself for not having better aim. Once the smoke from the explosion clears, everyone can see that in the air is Gaara's entire sand ball.

Baki sighs, "Gaara's defense cannot be defeated so easily."

A random ninja appears, "Baki! Attack preparations are complete!"

"All right! Fire on my command!" I quickly prepare more arrows, waiting for Baki's signal. Closing one eye, I aim for the man's head. A gasp escapes my lips as the sand ball contorts and bulges, almost like an explosion was happening inside of it! Sand starts quickly pouring out of the ball. "I-Impossible! Gaara's ultimate defense…"

"Has just been broken through." I finish grimly.

Kank stands there dumbstruck, "What did he do?" The sand ball starts falling apart in clumps. Very quickly I can see Gaara's cracked figure in the air. The guy starts flying toward Gaara, but stops when Gaara makes a fist. Slowly and shakily the sand shield moves away from the village. "What is he doing?"

I watch intently, "He's using the last of his power to move the sand away from the village."

"So that the village won't be damaged." Baki adds.

Kank just stares, "G-Gaara."

Baki glares at the ninjas, "What are you doing? We must protect the Kazekage! Commence attack!" The arrows whiz past my bow. Flying straight for the intruder they join the other arrows that are whizzing through the air. The jerk dodges every arrow, but soon everyone starts launching arrows with exploding tags on them.

The sand inches closer and closer to the outskirts of the city. Kank waits anxiously, "Come on Gaara, just a bit further."

I smile as the sand lands in a safe place, "He did it!" Gaara slumps forward, ready to fall. The man swoops in and catches Gaara, using his bird's tail to hold him. I start making hand seals while wiping blood on the back of my hands, "I won't let him get away! Summoning Jutsu!"


	61. Chapter 61: Sasori of the Red Sands

~Tomoko's Pov~

A poof later and Shoyo appears, he's a very, VERY large whooping crane. His pure white feathers make his red face stand out. He ruffles his feathers, "Well lookie who it is! What cha' need cutie?"

I hop on his back, and I hold onto his neck, "I don't have time for your goofing around! Chase after that huge white owl in the sky!"

"Sheesh! Little miss bossy!" Shoyo flaps his huge wings and off we go! Shoyo flies straight up, I have to hang on even tighter. This makes Shoyo laugh, "What's wrong cutie? Can't handle da wind?" He flies forward, heading for the intruder.

I pull up my bow and I take aim. Releasing the arrow it sticks itself right next to his foot. The guy turns around, "You're in the air to? Damn. I don't have any explosives left."

Shoyo scoffs, "Whose is he?"

Now that we were close enough I changed the amount and shape of the chakra in the flower so that it changes from a bow to a whip. "The enemy."

The intruder smirks at Gaara's unconscious form, "Mission accomplished."

With a flick of my wrist I slash his back, "Over my dead body!"

The guy yelps, but he turns around and grins, "That can be arranged." Out of no where an explosive arrow explodes right next to us.

Shoyo not expecting it freaks out, "What da hell?" He starts jerking around and flapping wildly. Not having time to hold onto him I fall off. _A fall from this height…there's no chance I'll survive!_ Shoyo stops freaking out and swoops in to catch me, "Sorry cutie."

I clench my teeth as the guy heads toward the entrance of the village, "He's trying to leave!" As we pass through the entrance I shiver at the sight of all the dead bodies.

Shoyo speeds up slightly, "Don't look at it…" Far ahead is the owl, and two intruders, "We're close."

The sound of an explosion stops us in our tracks. Shoyo turns us around, and the entrance to the Sand Village has exploded! "Damn…but we don't have time to go back! Turn back around Shoyo, we have to catch Gaara!"

Shoyo obeys, "Can you take both of them yourself?"

It hits me like a brick. _Can I really take on two members of Akatsuki by myself?_ "I don't know, but I can't just let them get away!"

"Ha! I like your style cutie."

The sound of faint foot steps turns my head around, "Kankurou! Shoyo! Go pick him up; with him we'll have a better chance of recovering Gaara." With a sigh Shoyo flaps away. We land right in front of Kank. "Hop on! This way will be faster!" With a nod he jumps on.

Shoyo grunts at the added weight, "I don't like men all too much…who do you think you are talkin' to my cutie?"

I roll my eyes, "Just fly!" We catch up with the Akatsuki members at sunrise. Kank and I hop off Shoyo and Shoyo poofs away.

The two stop, as Kank glares, "Wait!" They both turn around, "We found you!"

I tug on Kank's sleeve, "Look at Gaara!" Gaara is cracked and he has holes in his face.

Kank growls, "I'll be taking Gaara back now!"

The short man turns to the blond, "Deidara, go on ahead." The guy leaps then he slams the ground just a few yards ahead of us.

Kank reaches for the three scrolls on his back, "Akita, you go after the blond guy…" He glares at the short man, "I'll take him on."

Deidara smirks, "Akita eh? You can come chase me all you want."

Kank wastes no time un rolling his scrolls, "I'll show you my puppet performance." Kank makes some hand seals, "Karasu…Kuroari…Sanshouo!" Out of the smoke appears the puppet that he used during the Chunnin Exams along with two others. I take a couple steps to the side to avoid contact with the creepy puppets. "I'll say it one more time. You will give Gaara back!"

"A puppet jutsu?" The short guy asks.

Deidara with a smirk hops onto his bird, "All right, we're going on ahead!" He turns to me, "You coming?"

I growl, "Are you serious? Do you think…?"

"Tomoko!" I turn to Kank, "Just go! We have to get Gaara back as soon as possible!"

With a sigh I glare at Deidara, "Care if I hitch a ride before we duke it out?"

Deidara sticks out his tongue childishly, "Get your own bird."

I sigh, _I really didn't want to waste this much chakra! Oh well,_ "Sum…" Deidara takes this chance, to take off. Kank sends a puppet to try and stop Deidara, but the short guy catches the puppet with…with…a tail? I stop the summoning, shocked.

The guy lets his hat fall, showing short black dreads, "I don't like waiting for people and I don't like making them wait. This ends right now."

"I'm impressed you can match Karasu's speed." Kank admits.

The guy doesn't move, "You mean that little fly? Looks like it's stopped."

"Now I remember." Deidara looks at Gaara, "This Jinchuuriki has some siblings."_ Jinchuuriki? Is that what they call the hosts for the tailed beasts?_ "And I heard that one of them uses puppet jutsus. This guy has got to be him. I think his name was Kantarou…Or maybe Kanpachi?"

"It's Kankurou!" Kank yells. He frees his puppet from the tails grasp and the puppet tries to go after Deidara again, but the puppet is bitch slapped by the tail. I clench my whip, preparing to strike.

"Didn't I say that I'm your opponent?" The guy asks, then he turns to me, "Girl…Akita…we plan on you being alive. Don't get involved, I won't hesitate to kill you." He turns to Deidara, "Quit gawking at me and move it! You're in the way!"

"Right, right. I'll head out then."

I take off running, "No you don…" The blunt side of the guy's tail connects with my stomach; it sends me off the side lines. I clench my stomach, waiting for the puke to come.

"Don't make me say it again. Don't get involved, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Kank grins, "I'll show you my puppets' performance!" My stomach does a barrel roll as Kank makes two puppets spin around the guy. One of the puppets fires off two kunais, but the guy uses his tail to easily swipe them away. "You're good, but…" A puppet pops out from under ground, but the guy just jumps out of the way. _Why does he look so…unnatural?_ "You didn't notice that Kuroari vanished!" The puppet opens its chest, capturing the guy.

I smile, "You got him!" One of the puppets pops apart, with blades popping out of the parts. The parts fly into the other puppet, surly killing who ever is inside! Some how the guy reappears and Kank sends out everything that his puppets have. Every attack though, is deflected with the guy's tail.

"What's wrong? Done already?" The guy asks.

Kank starts moving the chakra strings, "I'm just getting started!" Using the cover of a poison smoke bomb, Kank takes this chance to fire off some attacks. When the smoke clears the guy is perfectly fine, while all of Kank's weapons lay on the ground.

I force myself up, stomach still hurting like hell, because I don't believe what I'm seeing. The guy asks, "Done now?"

Kank narrows his eyes, "Impossible! How could you stand in that cloud of poison and be okay?"

"Keeping people waiting any longer than this goes against my policy." The guy raises his tail, "Now it's my turn." The guy goes to strike, but Kank uses one of his puppets to block.

Kank grins, "Sanshouo's got the strength of an iron wall. It can even withstand the impact of thousands of rocks! You won't be able to put a single scratch on me."

"I agree, the defensive power of that puppet is of the highest level." The guy raises his tail, "But, it also has a weak spot." The tail slams Sanshouo in the side, knocking off the shield. Kank leaps out of the way as the tail stabs the ground where he once stood. "Impossible! He discovered Sanshous's weakness with on glance?"

My eyes widen as the tail stabs Kank in the chest! "Kankurou!" I catch him before he hit's the ground.

"No matter how sturdy a puppet seems, it's only as strong as its weakest joint." Before I can inspect Kank's wound he stands up. "Well then, are you ready for the finale?"

I notice the purple liquid on the end of his tail, "Kankurou! Don't move! The tip of that tail has poison on it! The more you more the more it'll spread through your body."

The guy just stares, "You have a lot of skill, but you messed with the wrong guy." The head of one of the puppets pops out of the ground, only to be bitch slapped away. "As for those puppets and their hidden poison weapons…" The tail goes underground and comes back up with a whole puppet. "I can see right through them!" The tail completely destroys all three puppets!

Kank stands there in shock, "Karasu! Kuroari! Sanshouo!"

"You look confused. You're thinking, 'How did he read my attacks so easily?' Am I right? Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshouo. The designer of those three battle puppets, is none other than me! Looks like I've ended up making them wait a bit. But I couldn't resist fighting against my cute little successor and these hand-me-downs. I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"Then, you are the genius designer who created the puppet squads? Sasori of the Red Sands?"

Sasori retreats his tail, "Even a whelp like you knows my name? I'm honored."

"You deserted the village over twenty years ago. Why are you doing this?"

"What's the point of asking that right before you die?" With shaky knees Kank falls to the ground.

"Damn it!" I flip him over. _What do I do? I wish I was listening to Sakura when she explained this to me!_ I make a small cut at the infected area and I try sucking out the poison.

Sasori's tail comes back out, "The poison has started spreading. You're finished!" The tail starts coming toward us, but Kank stops it then cuts off part of the mask covering Sasori's face. I spit out a mouth full of disgusting purple fluid and blood. "You're only causing yourself to suffer more. But since you want to live so badly, I won't finish you off." The tail retreats again. "Though that poison will kill you within three days. Akita. Come."

I flick my whip at him, only to have the tail pop out again, but this time a green liquid drips off the tip of it. "No way! Come on fight me!"

Sasori laughs, "That's funny." His tail shoots out but not toward me, but next to an unconscious Kank's neck, "Drop your weapon or I will him." With clenched teeth I toss the whip to the side, it turns back into a flower by the time it hit's the ground. With out blinking I feel a sharp stab to my back. "This poison is less deadly, but extremely effective." I growl and with shakily legs I attempt a genjutsu. I hit the ground before I can even start it.

~Naruto's Pov~

Running as quickly as we can Sakura, Temari, Kakashi, and I rush for the Sand Village. A flash of red makes everyone stop. Waiting for us is Daisuke with a scroll tied to his back. _That's right! Tomoko went to the sand village!_

Sakura grabs the scroll of Daisuke, "It's from Tomoko. It says that the Hidden Sand is under attack by the Akatsuki, they're after Gaara. It says to send reinforcement as soon as possible."

My fists ball up, "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

~Tomoko's Pov~

I snuggle against a soft pillow. _Man what a weird dream._ I sit up and yawn, "Daisuke, come on boy. We have to go to the Sand today."

"You're weird!" I sit up to see a guy wearing all black, and an orange swirl mask covering his face. "Who's Daisuke?"

I look around the room; it's defiantly not a room that I've ever been in. It's completely dark with a small oil lamp providing the only light, a bed with dark sheets, a metal door with a small barred window on it, and a desk and chair. "Uh my pet…where am I?"

The guy chuckles, "Sasori and Deidara-sempai brought you here! You're in our super secrete hide out!"

I head for the door and I try to open it, it's locked, "Where's Gaara?"

The guy scratches his head, "He's probably getting his demon out right now! Uh miss? Do you want some clothes?"

"What?" I look down to see that my shirt has been replaced by a ton of bandages, and that I'm in someone's baggy dark blue pants, "WHAT THE HELL? What did you guys do with my clothes?" I grab the guy by his collar fist ready, "Better question. Which one of you perverts changed me?"

"I-I didn't do it! I swear!"

I glare, "What ever. You…uh…"

"Teehee! I'm Tobi!"

I let go of Tobi, "Tobi…that's the least threatening name I've ever heard! Go get me my clothes!"

Tobi nods, "Okay, but first Tobi has to make sure that you don't leave your room. If someone bothers the other members they'll be mad and they'll hit Tobi!" Tobi waits till I sit on the bed to open the door then he quickly closes it.

Quickly I heard Deidara's voice, "Tobi what the hell are you doing here?"

I can hear the panic in Tobi's voice, "The lady wants her clothes back! Tobi was being a good boy!"

I sweat drop. _Was he dropped on his head or something?_ I turn my attention to the door, I try to open it, but Tobi made sure that it was locked. Look at the little barred window. _This door is a couple inches thick…Okay I gotta remember what Sakura told me about super strong punches. Concentrate all of my chakra to one point…then release it all at once during impact!_ I find the middle of the door, and then I concentrate. Drawing my fist back I ready myself.

Just before I could release the chakra I heard Tobi's voice, "Tobi's a good boy!"

This makes me loose my concentration and I end up punching the metal door with my normal strength. The metal vibrates and I cradle my now aching hand. Tobi walks in and I glare daggers at him, "GOD DAMN IT TOBI!"

Tobi quickly closes the door, and puts up his hands defensively, "Don't yell lady!"

I shake him, "I'll yell as much as I want I…" I notice the small amount of food that Tobi brought in with him, "What's this?"

Tobi grabs his head, probably dizzy beyond belief, "Sasori said that you should eat a bit and take that little pill so you don't die from his poison."

I look at the food, curious. _Is it poisoned to?…Probably not, they most likely want information so there's no need to kill me yet._ I take the pill and eat some. Then I notice my clothes that are folded nicely, "Uh thanks Tobi."

Tobi nods, "What's your name?"

"Tomoko." I look out the window and my stomach drops when I see Gaara in the middle of a giant blue ball, "Tobi you have to let me out of here!"

Tobi rocks on his heels, "I can't! Deidara-sempai told me to watch the prisoner! That is until three days and three night's passes."

I raise an eye brow, "Three days and three nights?"

"That's how long it takes to remove a tailed beast from its host." I chomp a roll. _Next chance I get I'm busting out of here, I have to save Gaara!_


	62. Chapter 62: Too Late

~Tomoko's Pov~

"Hey Tobi."

"Yes?"

I point to the door, "Leave."

"Why? Was it because Tobi was a bad boy? What did I do wrong?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "TOBI! I need you to leave the room so I can change."

Tobi heads for the door, "Okay! Don't do anything sneaky!" Quickly while changing I come up with a plan of action._ Bust out of here, use what's left of my chakra to summon a bunch of birds, have the birds attack the individual members while I snatch Gaara under the cover of a smoke bomb, in all of the confusion I'll escape with Gaara, and hide us until I can recover my chakra. _I smirk when I feel my hidden smoke bomb.

Again I turn my attention to the door. Doing just as Sakura said before I hit the door, this time making a very large dent in the door, but unfortunately also a very loud noise._ Shit!_ Hand hurting like hell I go for it again. This time the door slams open, only to reveal Tobi. I try to punch Tobi, but he dodges. Ignoring him I start running down the dark hall way.

I stop when a sharp stabbing pain attacks my stomach. Feeling like I'm about to vomit I cover my mouth, still the vomit came. Feeling shaky all over I hit my knees.

Tobi comes running down the hall, "Ewwie! Sasori told me to put special stuff in your food to keep you from running away." Last thing I remember seeing is Tobi grabbing my arm.

~Naruto's Pov~

We all run into the hospital and right before Sakura can help Kankurou some old hag leaps into the air, "Prepare to die!" I make a two clones and I stop her punch. She kicks a clone to death and catches another's punch. She jumps back, ready to fight.

Daisuke whines as I glare, "Why the hell are you attacking Kakashi, you wrinkly old bitch?" I make my clone poof away. _This granny can fight!_

The old hag glares past me at Kakashi, "Konoha's White Fang! How dare you, you wretched scum…? How I've longed to avenge my son! This is for him!"

Kakashi nervously replies, "Um, I'm not…"

"No excuses!"

Just as the old hag is about to attack the old man stops her, "Take a closer look sister. He does resemble the White Fang, but that's not him." The old hag stands there confused.

Kakashi raises a hand, "Hello!"

The old guy continues, "Besides, the White Fang died a long time ago." The old hag's face droops into a frown, "Remember? When you heard you got really angry and started screaming about how you hadn't avenged your son yet. Isn't that right, sister?"

In a sing song voice she says, "Just kidding!" She starts laughing, "I was only pretending to be senile!" everything stops when Kankurou screams while grabbing at his throat.

Sakura quickly ties up her hair, "I'll take a look at him."

Temari stands there, worried, "We're counting on you."

Sakura turns to us, "Kakashi, and everyone else, please stand back a little."

I head for the little bench just outside the door, "Sure thing." As Sakura pokes and probes Kankurou, Daisuke constantly grabs my pant leg. Trying to get me to follow him, "What Daisuke?"

Kakashi sighs, "He's probably worried. According to the report Tomoko went with Kankurou to try and recover Gaara. Based on Kankurou's condition, Tomoko has probably been taken for information."

I ball my fists, "Why?"

Kakashi glances at me, "She's on our team. She has information pertaining to you."

Our conversation stops when someone asks, "Who are you?"

Sakura answers, "A Leaf Medical Ninja." Sakura places her hand on Kankurou's chest. "The poison used on him was refined from heavy metals." She stands up, "It's a type that gets into the muscles and destroys the cells."

One doctor stands there shocked, "She found that out with just a brief examination?"

Another is surprised to, "Even the type of poison…"

Sakura searches for something, "The medical chart?"

"It's right here. And this shows the poison's composition, though it has blank spots."

Sakura grabs the chart, "I can fill those in. His heart muscles are being destroyed as we speak, so it could stop functioning any time now. Even if I prepare an antidote, it may not stop the damage in time."

Temari takes a step, "No way! Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Please gather the items I tell you right away. There is one way to save him, but it requires drastic measures." Sakura sighs, "If Tomoko was here this would be easier, with a person who has water nature based chakra." She gives them a list of items and quickly the people scramble to assemble everything that she requested.

A doctor runs in carrying a pail with greenish water in it, "Here you go!"

Sakura places her hand into the water, "Please hold him down. This is a very delicate operation." A bunch of people including Temari hold Kankurou down. Sakura lifts the water with her hand, and she places the bubble of water in above Kankurou's chest. "I'm starting." She lowers the bubble into Kankurou's chest, he jerks and wiggles. "Hold him down!"

"Yes!" After a minute or so Sakura pulls out the bubble inside is purple liquid.

"That's the poison?" Temari asks.

Sakura holds up the bubble, "Got it!" She drops it in a pail, "Next!" The other doctors provide Sakura with another pail full of the green water. Sakura repeats what she did earlier.

I sit on the edge of my seat watching her while Kakashi read his book with Daisuke laying his head on Kakashi's lap , "Hey, Kakashi?"

He doesn't even bother looking up, "Mmm?"

I point to the old lady, "Who was that White Fang person this old lady was talking about?"

This catches Kakashi's attention, "Who was he eh?" Kakashi closes his book and leans his head against the wall, "I'd say he's best described as my father."

The old lady points at Kakashi, shocked, "Y-You're the White Fang's son?"

The old man nods, "No wonder. You're the spitting image of him." Kakashi rubs the back of his head while laughing. After that I watch intently as Sakura works nonstop on removing the poison from Kankurou's body.

She wipes her forehead and smiles, "I got most of the poison out. His life is no longer in danger." Everyone in the room sighs in relief.

I run in, "You're amazing Sakura!" Temari's back hit's a wall and she slides down, smiling that her brother is safe. Kakashi and Daisuke enter the room.

Sakura sternly looks at Temari, "We can't relax just yet." She looks down at Kankurou, "There are still trace amounts of poison flowing through his system. We need to make an antidote."

A doctor nods, "Understood. If there's anything you need, just say the word."

Sakura nods, "First, do you have any medicinal herbs in the village?"

"We do."

"Good. Please remove all the bandages." Another doctor starts following her orders. I watch amazed as Sakura coolly and calmly orders people around. _Sakura…You're so cool!_ Sakura lets her hair down.

The old lady stares, "You're just like that slug-girl. I never thought they'd send a woman like you to help us."

Sakura smiles, "Yes. Actually, Tsunade is my master. We are all here on her orders!"

A doctor comes back in with a piece of paper, "Here is a list of all the medicinal herbs."

"Thank you very much."

Sakura leaves to go collect the herbs while Kankurou starts to wake up. Temari gives Kankurou her worried look, "Kankurou, are you all right?"

Kankurou looks confused, "Huh? You're back already Temari?"

"I heard that the village was in danger."

"Sorry for making you worry."

"Idiot!" Temari scolds "Don't say stupid things like that."

Kakashi turns to Baki, "Please take me to where Kankurou and Tomoko fought. I may not look it, but I'm a pro at tracking." Daisuke barks, "Daisuke here is highly skilled at it to. If we can get a hold of their scent…"

"Don't bother…" Kankurou breathlessly as he struggles to sit up, "All f my puppets have been recovered, right?" We lay the pieces of Kankurou's puppets next to him, "There were two enemies. One of them took Gaara. Track Gaara's scent and you'll find him. And in case they split up, I can give you the other guy's scent…" He points to a puppet's clenched fist. It opens up to reveal a small piece of dusty black cloth. "I had Karasu's hand take a piece of his mask."

Kakashi picks up the piece and examines it, "You still put up a fight even when you're down. Nothing less from a Sand shinobi." Kankurou smiles then he grabs his side in pain.

Temari freaks, "Are you okay?" Kankurou just stares at me, "They came all the way from the Leaf just for us."

I take a step, "What happened to Tomoko?"

Kankurou sighs, "I told her to pursue Gaara, but the guy who stayed back wouldn't let anyone pass. After I fell she tried fighting him…but he fought dirty. He was ready to kill me and told her that if she didn't come that he'd kill me. She got hit with the poison and taken." Kankurou takes a moment to breathe, "Girls and their emotions."

Kakashi summons a team of ninja hounds. Pakkun sits on top of a bull dog's head, "The Eight Ninja Hounds have arrived!"

I smile, "Pakkun!"

Daisuke growls, Pakkun nods, "Yes you can come with us. Naruto! How have you been?"

I smile, "Pakkun, you haven't changed at all!"

"You too!"

I hold my hand up, showing off my height, "No, I've grown up! See? I'm a lot taller now!"

Kakashi sighs, "Yeah, yeah. Let's end the conversation there." Kakashi holds the cloth up for the dogs and Daisuke to smell, "I need you to get to work right away. Find out where they're headed. Go!" Every one of the animals takes off.

~Tomoko's Pov~

I wake up groggy and feeling the really bad urge to use the bathroom. I look around to see that I'm in a different room, but it has the same set up as the one before. The only difference is that the door is intact, and my leg is tied to the bed. I sit there trying to think of how much time has passed. _My internal clock is all screwy. For all I know I could have been out for hours…or worst days. _I look to see an old food try sitting in the room. _So I'm guessing I've been out for a day…_ I gasp. _This is the third day!_

I glare at the door, "Tobi!" My voice is surprisingly hoarse. I cough a couple times to clear it, "Tobi! I know you're there!"

Tobi enters, "You're needy!"

"I need to use the bathroom!"

"You're not going to try and run again are you? Oh! Then we can play tag!"

Temper flaring I tug on the rope, "Damn it just take me to the bathroom!"

Tobi walks over and sets me free. He opens the door and leads me to the bathroom. While I did bathroom things I formulate a new plan. _I'll stick to the ceiling, hide my chakra, send a clone out to meet Tobi, then once the coast is clear head out, grab Gaara, then escape._ After washing my hands I put my plan into action. Making a clone, she waits until I'm latched onto the ceiling to open the door.

I can hear Tobi bouncing, "Did you wash your hands?"

My clone glares, "Of course I did! What kind of sick person wouldn't?"

Tobi wiggles his hands in front of her face, "I don't! I don't! I don't! I don't!"

The clone smacks his hands away, "Shut up!"

Tobi stops, "Just kidding! Geeze you're no fun!" Tobi and the clone leave. I wait a while before detaching myself. I exit the bathroom and carefully I sneak around. I peak around a corner to see a huge statue with hands, all of the members standing on top of the fingers, a big blue ball of chakra, and Gaara is in the middle of it all with red chakra oozing out of him. With a gulp I prepare myself. _Here I go! _I take a step in, and after shaking off a funny feeling I sneak into the room.

"This is the final stage. I will not accept any more screw ups." A holographic man announces.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I whisper. A large flock of varying species of birds appears.

They fly and attack the faces of the Akatsuki members. Distracted the process stops, and Gaara falls onto the palms of the statue. Throwing a smoke bomb I run in with amazing speed. While everyone else is distracted I grab Gaara, he feels so cold and fragile.

I can hear Deidara coughing, "Get her!" Preparing for what could end up being a broken wrist I pull my fist back. I strike the boulder exit, and it shatters. Out on a pond I carry Gaara to some bushes. Sweat and adrenaline running I suck up some chakra and summon Shoyo.

Shoyo squawks, "Hey cutie! Ew who's da cracked guy?" I throw Gaara onto Shoyo and I hop on.

"Just go!" Shoyo takes off high into the sky. After a couple hours of flying I stop. _Wait a minute this was too easy…_ I look down to see Gaara in my lap. With a flash of light it changed to a blood spattered Mom and Dad. I scream falling off Shoyo. In the air Shoyo bursts into black flames, out of the fire sprouts a…a…dragon! It's piercing orange eyes lock onto me, as it opens its blood stained mouth ready to attack.

Frantically the reality of the situation hits me. _This is a genjutsu!_ I bite my lip, nothing happens. I look down; the trees aren't too far away. _A strong one too…a better think of something quick or I'll die in this illusion!_ Thinking quickly I pull off one of my wrist bands and I jab my hand with the blade. Closing my eye I can feel everything around me dissolve. Feeling a hard object against my back I open my eyes to find myself back in the Akatsuki's hide out. Everything and everyone is gone except for Deidara sitting on Gaara, and Sasori. The lack of breaths of Gaara's part makes my heart drop. _I was too late! No!_


	63. Chapter 63: Pursuit

~Tomoko's Pov~

Deidara smirks, "Oh you're awake?"

Sasori stares, "Now we can collect information."

I gulp staring at Gaara, "Is he…?"

Deidara kicks Gaara, "Dead as a door kn…" Again my heart drops, and for some reason I feel thirty years older.

"Don't disrespect the dead!" I snap. "Get off him now!"

Deidara shifts, "No."

Sasori looks at Deidara, "Stop." He turns back to me, "Now tell us what you know about the Nine Tails."

I pop out one of my wrist blades, "No! I've been trained to cut off my own tongue before I relay important information."

Sasori nods, "Then I'll just probe your mind."

I hold the blade up to my temple, "If that's the case then I'll do myself in."

Deidara laughs, "No you won't. Hmm…why don't you slash your head band? You'd look good in an Akatsuki robe."

I glare, "Yeah right! I'd never betray my village!"

"Pity."

I pull out a flower and I turn it into a whip. Suddenly the rock wall blocking the exit collapses. Once everything calms down Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Daisuke, and some old lady jump in. Immediately I can tell that Naruto is shaking out of pure rage.

Deidara smirks, "So then, I wonder which one is the Jinchuuriki."

Naruto's eyes turn blood red, "You bastards! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"The one who screams and charges first…" Sasori stares at Naruto. "Is that him?'

"That's what it looks like." Deidara responds.

Daisuke knocks me to the ground attacking my face with kisses. I'm so emotionally tired that I just hug him for a while. "Tomoko!" I look up at Sakura, "Are you okay." Daisuke and I walk over to Sakura.

I frown, "I'm sorry…I couldn't stop them."

Naruto growls at Deidara, "Where the hell do you think you're sitting?"

Deidara grins, "There's no mistaking it. He's the Jinchuuriki. The first thing he'll do is scream and charge at you. Itachi actually described him quite accurately."

Naruto yells, "Gaara! How can you be asleep at a time like this? Stand up!"

I frown, "Naruto…he's…"

Naruto turns to me, "Shut up!"

I stand back shocked, "Naruto…"

Naruto turns his attention to Gaara, "Hey, Gaara, are you listening? Stop it already!"

Naruto starts walking toward them. I grab his arm, "Naruto stop! He's gone!"

Naruto jerks his arm away from me, "What do you know?"

"Naruto!" Kakashi yells, "She's right."

Deidara smirks, "That's right. You get it, don't you? He's been dead for a while." Deidara smacks Gaara's face. This pushes Naruto over the edge. From where I'm standing I can feel the fox's chakra slowly filling Naruto's body. "He's definitely the Jinchuuriki."

Naruto shows off his enlarged canines, "Give him back! Give back Gaara, you bastards!" Naruto tries to take off, but Kakashi stops him.

"Calm down." Kakashi commands. "If you charge right in without thinking, we're all dead."

After a moment of silence Deidara asks, "What's wrong, Master Sasori?"

"I'll take him." Sasori answers, "It seems that this Jinchuuriki wants to take him back."

"Looks like it."

Kakashi observes the two, "I believe the guy on the left is the one that broke in and took the Kazekage."

I nod, "That's right. He's Deidara."

"Meaning the other one is the puppet-master who seriously injured Kankurou."

"Is he alright?" I ask.

Sakura nods, "Yes."

Deidara watches Naruto, "Master, you might get pissed at me for saying this, but I'm going to fight the Jinchuuriki."

Sasori glares, "Each of us gets our own. Don't get cocky, Deidara."

"With art, you must constantly seek greater and greater stimulation, or your ability to appreciate it will dull." Deidara lifts up his hand that is chewing on something, "I've heard rumors that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is pretty powerful. He'll be perfect for my art."

"What? You call those explosions 'art'? Art is something that endures the test of time beautifully and gracefully. True art is eternal beauty."

"Eternal beauty?" Deidara scoffs, "Master, I respect you as a fellow artist, but art is something that blossoms for an instant before withering away."

"What did you say?" _They're really fighting about art?_ "Deidara, apparently you don't understand what **true** art is."

"That would be you, Master."

Naruto glares daggers, "You bastards!"

Sasori ignores Naruto, "Eternal beauty is the only true art."

"That's absurd!" Deidara argues, "Art is beauty that lasts for just a moment."

Naruto snaps, "Stop screwing with us!" He yanks out a scroll, and summons a giant shuriken. Running, he throws it at Sasori, but Sasori's tail blocks it.

Sasori continues his conversation with Deidara, "Are you trying to piss me off?"

Deidara rolls his eyes, "That's why I said that this would probably piss you off!"

Sasori prepares his tail, "You should know what happens when I get angry!" Sasori points the poison tipped tail at Deidara, "What do you say Deidara?"

Deidara stands up, "To me, the essence of art is…" He throws a small white clay bird, "Explosions!" The clay bird poofs into a larger ride able bird. "It's completely different from your silly puppet shows." The bird picks Gaara up in its mouth, as Sasori strikes. The bird takes flight just in time to avoid the blow. Deidara, also lucky to have missed the attack leaps onto the bird's back. "Later Master!" The bird eats Gaara, and then they fly towards the exit.

Naruto clenches his fists, "Gaara!"

Deidara gives Naruto a grin, "You'd better follow me." Naruto looses it and chases Deidara.

Kakashi glances at me, "Tomoko!"

I nod, "Let's go!" We chase after Naruto. Daisuke, Kakashi, and myself stop at the entrance.

Kakashi turns to Sakura and the old lady, "Naruto, Tomoko, and I will take care of the guy outside. Sakura and Chiyo, I'll leave this guy to you. But don't take any unnecessary risks. Wait for Team Gai to come back!"

"Sakura! Be careful of his poison!"

Sakura nods "Got it!" Kakashi, Daisuke, and I catch up with Naruto on a red pillar. Above us Deidara rides in circles, taunting Naruto.

Kakashi taps a wireless radio on his neck, "Gai come in! The enemy split into two groups. We need back up. Come in right away." Kakashi seems surprised by the answer he got…which means that something has happened to Team Gai. Kakashi gives up and watches the sky.

"Give Gaara back!" Naruto yells.

Kakashi lifts his head band, "I can't afford to hold back."

"Should you really be fighting me?" Deidara asks. "Sharingan Kakashi. Just for the record, Master Sasori is stronger than me. Probably. Although our opinions differ greatly on what real art is…eh?" Deidara smirks, "Looks like they've started." I turn my head to see Sakura fighting Sasori. _Be careful Pinky._ "You think a little girl and an old hag will be enough to stand up against Master Sasori?"

Naruto takes a breath, "Kakashi, Tomoko, please go to Sakura." Naruto shakes out of pure rage, "I'll save Gaara!" Naruto charges for Deidara, but Deidara dodges while Naruto runs into a rock wall. Kakashi and I latch onto the wall looking for Naruto. Deidara tries to throw an explosive bird at Naruto, but with a flick of my wrist the bird is cut up. Being in half it no longer heads for Naruto. It explodes in the air; a kunai shoots out of the smoke, but without a kunai I cannot block. Thankfully for me Kakashi throws a shuriken to stop the kunai.

Deidara looks down at us, "You shouldn't be worth fighting if that's all it took."

Naruto digs himself out of the rock wall, "I won't let you have Gaara!"

"You're weird, for a Jinchuuriki. I've heard that Jinchuuriki are gloomy and hate people. My comrades have defeated two other Jinchuuriki, not counting him. It seems that neither their friends nor their villages tried to save them. In fact, it seemed like there were people who were happy to have them gone." Naruto jumps off the wall, "A kindred spirit who was hated and despised you couldn't just ignore him. Gaara died when we removed the Ichibi. That's going to happen to you, soon."

I ball my fists, "I won't let that happen!"

Deidara smirks, "Just like how you 'saved' Gaara right?"

Naruto growls, "I won't let you bastards get away with this!" Naruto tries to attack Deidara, but Deidara just flies higher. Kakashi, Daisuke, and myself join Naruto on the water.

Kakashi looks back toward Sakura in wonder. I smile, "Don't worry Sakura will be fine."

Naruto glares, "Give Gaara back, you bastard!" Deidara starts flying away, "You son of a bitch! You're dead!" Naruto takes off running after him.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi calls out.

Naruto cranes his head back, "Kakashi, you take care of Sakura!"

I look at Daisuke and he nods. Running as fast as we can Kakashi, Daisuke, and I catch up with Naruto. Daisuke looks at the bird and whines. I shake my head no, knowing what he meant, "No Daisuke, summoning a bird right now won't help. Right now he's trying to lure us some where." I mentally curse as Naruto speeds up, "And it's working."

Kakashi taps his radio, "Gai, what's happening on your end?" Even from where I am I can hear Gai's battle cries echoing from Kakashi's ear piece. After a while Kakashi grunts, "Damn! We won't get any back up for a while." We start encountering logs going across the canyon, making us jump on them.

Naruto, way ahead of us kicks off of a log, "You're not getting away!" We chase Naruto for a while until suddenly there's an explosion! Kakashi grabs my arm last moment while I grab Daisuke and he protects us from the blast. "Kakashi! Tomoko!" We leap out of the smoke, mostly unharmed. "Nice!"

I give Kakashi a smile, "Thanks."

Kakashi gives me an odd look, "You should've caught that."

I glare ahead at Deidara, "Being drugged for three or so days doesn't really help your judgment." Deidara gives us a dirty look from above, "He's trying to separate us."

Kakashi nods, "He wants to fight Naruto one-on-one." The sound of an explosion makes me jerk my head back in Sakura's and Sasori's direction. _What just happened?_ Kakashi gives me a look and I nod. Following his mental command I speed up.

Naruto turns his head toward us. His whiskers are more defined and his red eyes are urgent, "Tomoko! Kakashi! Hurry up! If we take too long, we'll lose track of him!"

"Not a problem." I glance at Kakashi out of the corner of my eye. _Speak for yourself._

I kick off a branch, "Watch out Naruto, you're his next target. He isn't going to try to escape or shake us off."

Naruto growls, "Then hurry up and think of a way for us to take him down already!"

"Don't worry." Kakashi assures, "I already have a few strategies in mind. But I need some time to prepare before I can use them."

"I can't wait any longer! I want to save Gaara now!" Deidara picks up speed at an alarming pace. "Shit!"

"Wait Naruto!" Kakashi yells. We stop on a branch; in front of us is a bunch of white spiders. One of them hops for us, but we dodge. Kakashi cautiously observes the area, "Tomoko, do you think you can be faster than the spiders?"

I focus chakra to my feet and I pull out a small withered bundle of purple flowers. I smirk at the thought of a challenge, "You bet. Daisuke get ready." Daisuke barks, determined.

"Then let's go." We both kick off. We made it a few feet when a bunch of spiders explode in front of us! As if in slow motion I force chakra into the bundle, and if forms a shield around Kakashi Daisuke and I. As it burns we jump into the sky, after almost getting hit by another explosion we stop on a branch. "Naruto wait!"

Naruto who is way ahead of us glares, "You're way too slow! I'm going ahead!"

I glare, "Jack ass! Don't do too much on your own!"

"Yeah! I know!"

Kakashi sighs, "This is kind of bad." In front of us is more spider bombs, ready to attack. We jump back a branch, but the spiders follow. "Follow me; we will be doing something similar to what you learned on your first ANBU mission." Knowing what he means I nod. We drop down, and before the spiders can catch up we each make a clone. We send the clones back up to run away from the spiders while we use an earth jutsu to hide in the tree branch. I hold Daisuke close as we wait for the explosion. Once we hear the boom we dig our way out.

I smile, "It worked!" We start running toward Naruto again, but this time Deidara has turned around to face Naruto.

Deidara smirks, "You just can't stay calm can you?"

Naruto growls, "Give Gaara back!"

Just before he jumps I grab his arm, "Wait Naruto!"

Naruto looks surprised, "Tomoko! Kakashi!"

Deidara glares at us, extremely annoyed, "What? I thought I'd finally killed you."

Kakashi smiles, "Well, I apologize for not letting you blow us into bits."

Daisuke barks while I smirk, "Next time, you should teach your bombs how to tell the difference from a shadow clone and a real person."

Kakashi nods, "Assuming there is a next time." Deidara tsks, but he just flies higher.

Naruto prepares to take off, "Wait!"

Kakashi lays his hand on Naruto's shoulder, stopping him. "I'd say the same to you." Naruto looks like he's going to cold cock Kakashi, but Kakashi gives Naruto a stern look. "It's okay. We'll definitely get Gaara back."

Sympathetically I smile, "Yeah, so calm down please?" Naruto rolls his eyes, but nods.

Kakashi turns to us, "Listen up Naruto. You aren't used to fighting against his type. And in addition, as someone who specializes in close combat, his long-range style is the worst possible match for you. There are only two ways to fight against someone like him. The first is to draw the enemy into close combat and defeat him there. The other is to use attacks with an even greater range than his and defeat him from a distance."

I sigh, "I'm out of flowers. I can't make a bow and arrow."

Naruto slightly calmer asks, "Then how are we going to beat him?"

Kakashi relaxes a bit, "Either way, you must have a companion, who either specializes in long-range attacks, or has support techniques meant for long-range fights. If you don't have either, the battle is lost. Well, that may not be the case for someone as smart as, say, Shikamaru."

"Stop beating around the bush! What about you Kakashi?"

"Ah yes, me. I'm a jounin who's about as smart as Shikamaru, and has support ninjutsu that can be used in long-range fights." _He's going to gloat at a time like this?_

"Then, we've got what we need…"

"That's why I told you to calm down."

While Naruto says, "Then let's go!" Daisuke jumps to me with a mouth full of wild flowers.

Kakashi sighs, "It's not that easy. He isn't going to show us any openings if we just chase him. This is the person who snuck into the Sand Village and Defeated Gaara by himself. And above all else, he's a member of Akatsuki. So, what can we do?"

I take aim with my bow, "I can shoot."

Kakashi nods, "Our only option is for us to work together, and while Tomoko shoots him we wait for him to leave himself open. He will most likely do this while either attacking or defending. If you get everything I've said, then listen to me. I'll tell you guys the plan." Kakashi whispers a plan, while we jump to catch up with Deidara. "Got it?"

Naruto and I both nod, "Yeah, got it."

"Tomoko, cover us while I get ready!" I nod, and then I fire off an arrow. It grazes his leg, as Kakashi slaps two fingers together concentrating. A couple spider bombs try to rain down on us, but I get rid of them with the arrows. Naruto and I stare at Kakashi, waiting for him to come through for us. _Come on Kakashi, I only have ten arrows left!_


	64. Chapter 64: A New Sharingan

_Here's a little Halloween treat for you :)! It's short, but it's the best that I can come up with in lets see...two and a half hours? Any who enjoy :)_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

We continue following Deidara, only now Naruto is completely back to normal. Whispering for once in his life he turns to Kakashi, "Aren't you ready yet?"

Kakashi continues to concentrate, "I told you to calm down." I fire off another arrow, taking out a bomb. _Nine left._ "I don't have as much chakra as you. This takes time."

Naruto looks at me, "Sorry I snapped at you, Tomoko."

I nod while firing off another arrow. _Eight left._ "It's okay, you weren't thinking correctly."

"…What did they do to you?"

Daisuke whines, but I pat him, "They…" _If Naruto gets worked up again it won't be good._ "Nothing."

"Huh?"

"I was out the whole time."

Naruto narrows his eyes, "You're lying. Tell me the truth!"

I sigh, "Okay…I just woke up in a room, and I saw Gaara as is demon was getting extracted." I shiver, "It was horrible…I couldn't do anything about it. When I tried to escape they poisoned me, and then when I tried to stop them I was stupid enough to get caught in a genjutsu." I look up sympathetically at where I think Gaara is, "Naruto…I'm sorry."

Naruto looks down, "It will all be better once we defeat Deidara and get Gaara back!"

Kakashi interrupts us, "Ready."

I look at his Sharingan and it looks different, like everything is now connected, "A new Sharingan…"

Naruto looks at Kakashi with doubt, "Kakashi, don't worry if this doesn't work."

"Naruto have faith…"

Naruto ignores me, "I'll make sure to finish him."

Kakashi nods, "Yeah. If it comes to that."

"Let's do it!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi glares at him with his new Sharingan as a warning, "Time to back off a bit."

Naruto takes the hint, "Got it." Suddenly the space around Deidara starts to twist and contort itself. It spirals inward. While Kakashi deals with that Naruto, Daisuke, and I climb the rock wall. About halfway up I steal a glance at Deidara; it looks like he's getting sucked into something! After a quick struggle and the sickening sound of a crunch Deidara's now armless. Kakashi's jutsu ends there and Deidara falls to his knees on his bird.

I stop and think, "Naruto, what if he tries it again? Using the normal Sharingan in battle wares him out, think about what this new Sharingan will do to him!"

Naruto keeps his eyes on Deidara, "Have faith in him." The area around Deidara starts to contort again, only this time the focus point seems to be his head. Naruto and I climb the rest of the way, and start trying to catch up with Kakashi. Naruto spots Deidara, "Look he's still there! Tomoko throw me up!" Obeying I grab Naruto by his arm, and I throw him upwards toward Deidara.

I smirk as Naruto makes the Rasengan, "Go for it Naruto!"

"Rasengan!" Deidara jumps off just in time, so Naruto aims for the bird's head where Gaara's body lies. As Deidara falls I fire off the last of my arrows, and many of them hit him. Naruto creates two clones to catch the bird's head. As soon as we land in the trees Naruto starts clawing into the head. "Gaara. Gaara!"

While Naruto did that I went to check on Kakashi. His Sharingan is now back to normal and he looks exhausted, "Are you okay?"

He pants a bit, but he nods, "I've been better." I hold onto Kakashi's shoulder to keep him from falling, he gladly takes the extra support.

A third Naruto clone lands next to us, "Kakashi, you all right?"

I smile, "I've already covered that."

In front of us Naruto still claws at the head, "Gaara, I'll get you out!" The Naruto's stop when Gaara comes into view. "Gaara!" Naruto starts trying to shake Gaara awake, "Come on, Gaara!" I guess it finally sinks in that Gaara is dead because Naruto yells, "Gaara!"

My hear goes out to Naruto, "Naruto…" I gasp when the real Naruto's eyes change to red and his whiskers grow out. The two remaining clones hold Gaara up.

"I'll kick the shit out of you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara's voice calls out, "I'll fight again with you soon."

I glare at the direction of Deidara's voice, "You're letting your guard down. You can't get far with no arms and a bunch of arrows in you.

"Shit!"

Suddenly the real Naruto punches Deidara into view. The Naruto clone next to us makes a fist, "All right!"

I smirk, "I warned you about letting your guard down!" In the air Naruto creates four clones, then restrain Deidara and slam him into the ground. Once the dust clears, the real Naruto dive bombs his foot onto Deidara's stomach. Then he punches him, making a crater in the shape of Deidara's body form. For the next minute or so, Deidara is Naruto's personal punching bag.

Kakashi watches with concern, "Naruto…"

One of the Naruto's assists the real Naruto in making the Rasengan. But when he slams the Rasengan into Deidara, he turns into clay! _A clone!_ Just like the clam before the storm, Naruto stays eerily still as the clones next to him disappear. Suddenly red chakra starts bubbling out of Naruto!

I gasp, "The fox's chakra!" Behind Naruto it starts forming a tail and coating him like an extra skin.

Kakashi narrows his eyes, "That's what Jiraiya warned me about." It bubbles around Naruto's head, forming long ears, and making his hair stand on ends. "The demon fox's cloak." After a quick battle cry Naruto punches the clay, making a HUGE crater! Naruto leaps onto a rock, on all fours, as a second tail grows out of the first one.

Daisuke whines frantically next to me. I nod, "I know this is bad." Naruto's now larger eyes with his larger fangs, search for Deidara.

The Naruto clones, who are still normal, grab their faces in pain, "It burns…" The real Naruto punches a tree, sending a shock wave that makes me hold on tighter to Kakashi. The clone next to us, not able to bear the pain any longer poofs away.

Beads of sweat stain Kakashi's face, "Already?" Kakashi pulls out a piece of paper, "This will stop him…"

I grab it, "I'll do it. You're too tired to do it." I examine the paper, "This is a seal. All I have to do is attach it to his head."

"Tomoko wait!"

I jump down and Naruto glares at me like I'm the enemy, "It's okay Naruto, it's only me!" Naruto bares his teeth, and then leaps to try and punch me! I leap away as he makes another crater in the earth, "Naruto! It's me Tomoko!" I change my bow into a whip, "I don't want to hurt you Naruto…but I will if I have to!"

Kakashi from above yells, "It's no use! He's lost the ability to think rationally. Everyone is an enemy to him." _Shit. _I stare at the little piece of paper. _I have to be careful if I'm going to get close._ While Naruto searches for me I jump out of nowhere and I slap the paper onto Naruto's forehead. Even getting close to the red chakra burnt my hand a little.

Almost immediately Naruto returns to normal, and before he falls I catch him, "Naruto!" Kakashi jumps down with Daisuke.

One of the clones holding Gaara yells, "Tomoko! You saved me."

Naruto pants in front of us, as Kakashi peels off the seal. "Have you calmed down now, Naruto?" Kakashi asks. Kakashi scans the area for Deidara, but he's no where to be seen. A beat up Sakura and old lady land in front of us.

I grin ear to ear, "You guys are okay! You beat Sasori?"

Sakura nods, "Yes." She pants a bit, "We finally caught up."

Naruto smiles, "S-Sakura…"

"You did a good job finding us." Kakashi praises.

Sakura gives us a worried look, "We felt a huge tremor a few minutes ago."

The old lady looks around, "It looks like you guys are still having some trouble here."

Kakashi looks down sadly, "Unfortunately…"

"What happened to Gaara?" We all look at Gaara's corpse, and the old lady nods, "All right." The sound of distant fighting makes us all run to where Deidara is getting the crap beaten out of him by Team Gai.

"Watch out!" Kakashi warns as Deidara lands near the bird's body, "He's a long-range fighter who attacks with explosives!" Deidara bites off a piece of the clay, and chews it slowly.

"I'll show you my ultimate creation." He proclaims. For some reason he starts getting rounder and rounder. _Almost like a…Oh my…!_

"RUN FOR IT!" I yell, "He's going to suicide bomb us!" Deidara explodes as Team Gai tries to outrun the blast.

"We're not going to make it!" Neji yells. I grab Daisuke and prepare to run. As if in slow motion the Naruto clones run with Gaara and everyone else starts running except for Kakashi. There was a bright white light, and while bracing myself I cover Daisuke to protect him. Nothing happened. With smoke covering the area I open my eyes to see nothing. No dead people, no flames, nothing. Everything and everyone was accounted for, except for Deidara.

With a shaky voice I turn to Kakashi for answers, "What the hell just happened? Why aren't we toast?" The hole that Kakashi made before is above us, sucking up the dust. The answer finally hits me. _He used that new Sharingan._ Where the explosion should have happened there is a crater.

Kakashi pants, "I don't know how, but I made it in time."

Kakashi falls over, but Naruto catches him, "You okay, Kakashi?"

Sakura looks at Kakashi confused, "What the heck did you do?"

Kakashi closes his Sharingan eye, and after a well deserved breather he responds, "I blew the explosion into another dimension."

"Another dimension?"

Lee still stands there confused, "I don't really get what happened, but I suppose it means we beat the enemy, right Ten-ten?"

Ten-ten shrugs, "Hey, don't ask me!"

Kakashi at his limit starts shaking, "More importantly, is everyone all right?" As if on cue the two Naruto clones drop down with Gaara.

They look at Sakura desperately, "Sakura." We drag everyone to an open meadow and Sakura starts working on Gaara. After a minute Sakura shakes her head no, meaning that nothing can be done for Gaara.

Naruto starts crying, "Why? Why did Gaara have to die like this? You're the Kazekage, damn it! You just became the Kazekage!"

The old lady solemnly says, "Calm yourself, Uzumaki Naruto."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto snaps. "It's your fault! If you goddamned Sand shinobi hadn't put that monster inside him, this never would have happened! Do you have any idea what kind of burden he carried? Damn the Jinchuuriki. You have no right to act like you're better, to label us and use us…" Naruto breaks down completely, "I couldn't save Sasuke…I couldn't save Gaara…I trained s hard for three years…and nothing's changed…Tomoko…"

I look up sadly at Naruto, "Yes?"

"I want to talk to him…"

I sit down on the ground with a nod, "Okay Naruto…"

The old lady interrupts me, "Save your chakra. You'll be able to talk to him soon." A shock wave passes through as the old lady starts forcing blue chakra into Gaara.

Sakura tenses, "Elder Chiyo, that jutsu will…!"

My eyes widen as I realize what she's doing. Next to Gaara I pluck a hair and start concentrating, "With your jutsu, you only have a thirty five percent chance of getting the correct soul back. I'll find his soul."

I close my eyes and I feel everything around me fade away. Feeling detached from my body I open my eyes to see the Spirit World. It's the step before a person goes to either heaven or hell. It's a cloudy place where souls wonder until they pass judgment. Gaara's strand of hair glows in the fog, a faint strand of light emits itself from the hair into the fog. Following this familiar warm light I eventually find Gaara, who is just laying there.

He is slowly glowing, a sure sign that Chiyo's jutsu is working. I shake Gaara, "Hey, wake up…"

He doesn't open his eyes, "Go away."

"Gaara it's me Tomoko! Come on Naruto's waiting for you!"

This wakes Gaara up. He stands up with wide eyes, "Why are you here? And what do you mean Naruto's waiting for me?"

I smile, "He wants to talk to you." I hold out my hand, "And I'm here to bring you back to your body, while Elder Chiyo revives your brain cells and important stuff like that." My smile widens as he takes my hand. Everything around us starts to fade, and I start getting extremely tired, "Let's go back to the living world now."

Gaara smiles, "Yeah…"


	65. Chapter 65: Locks For Love

_Hey you'll notice that in this chapter I mention a person with cancer and the Locks For Love Project. I know this is a sensitive subject for some. But since November is Lung Cancer Awareness Month, and I had a family member who has died of lung cancer I thought I would promote awareness. I have done the Locks For Love Project, and what they do is they cut off some of your hair and use it to make into wigs for kids and teens who have lost their hair during treatment. Most salons are apart of this project, and not only do you help someone out but you get a free hair cut! :) For more details please visit their website!_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

As we left I saw Chiyo smiling in the Spirit World. I open my eyes to see Chiyo on the ground, and Gaara sitting up. Naruto places his hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Gaara." I look around to see that the sun is beginning to set, and that we're surrounded by Sand ninja, including Temari and Kank. All of them show relief as their Kazekage looks around. I lean on Daisuke, ready for some well deserved sleep.

Gaara, mouth agape says, "They're…"

Naruto smiles, "Everyone ran here to come save you!"

A girl with short light brown hair runs to Gaara, "Gaara! Are you okay?" Overwhelmed by the worried expression on everyone's faces, he just nods. The Sand ninjas start cheering immensely. Some laughed, some cried, and in the distance I swear I could hear the sound of a liquor bottle being opened.

Naruto grins at Gaara's puzzled expression, "You caused a big fuss."

Kank walks over, "I'll say! You have me worried, little brother."

"Who do you two think you are?" Temari scolds, "Gaara is the Kazekage! Show some respect!" Temari shoves past Naruto, and stares into her brother's confused teal eyes, "Gaara, how do you feel?" Gaara tries to stand, but he can't, "You shouldn't start moving around yet. Your body is still very stiff." Gaara gives up and just sits there. Very quickly Naruto is again tossed out of the way by Gaara's fan girl group.

I notice Sakura who is cradling Chiyo. I sleepily walk over to her, "It will be okay Sakura…" I plop down next to her and place my hand on her shoulder while she silently cries. Not too far away from us are Kank and Naruto.

Kank smiles, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto grins, "You should thank the old lady over there, not me. She saved Gaara with some kind of amazing medical ninjutsu. She's passed out now, but she'll come around when we get back to the village-"

"No, you're wrong." I interrupt.

Naruto looks puzzled, "I'm wrong? About what?" The atmosphere around us suddenly darkens. Temari holds back two girls who try to check on Chiyo.

"It wasn't medical ninjutsu." I explain, "It was a life-transferring jutsu." Gaara looks at me mortified, "Chiyo is dead."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I was there when she entered the world of the spirits. In order to bring back Gaara, she exchanged her own life." Naruto stands up, as an old man walks over to Sakura and Chiyo.

Somber he stares at Chiyo, "Her face looks so peaceful that I keep thinking that she's going to burst out laughing."

Sakura hugs Chiyo tighter, "Yeah…" I frown. _Sakura and the old lady must have gone through a lot in these few hours._

"Naruto, you really are a strange person." Naruto turns to Temari confused, "You have the power to change people." She pauses, "Elder Chiyo was always saying that she didn't care what happened to the village. She wasn't the type of person who would do this for Gaara."

Kakashi speaks up, "Elder Chiyo has placed the future into yours and Gaara's hands." I sit there, with my hand still on Sakura's shoulder, confused out of my mind. _What happened while I was gone?_ "A splendid end, befitting a true shinobi."

"Just like the Third." Naruto replies.

"That's right."

"I really understand how she felt now."

When Gaara tries to stand up, one of his fan girls tries helping him up, "Gaara!"

"I'm fine." Gaara stands up with the help of Naruto. Both Naruto and Gaara stand over, Chiyo, Sakura, and I. "Everyone, pray for Elder Chiyo." Following Gaara's command Daisuke and I close our eyes. _Chiyo, thank you for saving Gaara._ After we said our prayers, a Sand ninja takes Chiyo out of Sakura's arms. Everyone starts trying to head out, except for Daisuke and I. _Doing that jutsu wore me out!_

Naruto raises an eye brow, "Aren't you coming?"

I sigh, "I'm too tired to go on for today. You know how I get when I do crazy Akita jutsus."

Lee immediately jumps up, "This will be part of my training! I will carry both Tomoko and Daisuke back to the Sand Village!"

My eyes widen, "Wait no Lee!" Some how both Daisuke and I are on Lee's back, "Put me down damn it!" I give in when Lee starts walking. Just before nightfall we made it back to the Sand Village; outside of the village waiting for Gaara is the entire Sand Village. As soon as we came into sight they all start cheering.

The wrapped up body of Chiyo enters the village first. "Everyone! Show your final respects to Elder Chiyo!" Kank orders. Everyone straightens up and shows their respect in some way, shape, or form. We Leaf ninja follow Gaara, and a few others in. After a quick funeral for Chiyo we stand in the Kazekage's office. Lee sets me down once we enter the office, "Huh? You're going back already? You can stay here a bit longer."

"Right! At least stick around one more day!" Temari urges, "You can go home after you've rested."

Naruto smiles, "I'd wish we could, but…" I glare at Naruto out of the corner of my eye. _I want to rest!_

Sakura interrupts, "We have some very important things to report to the Hokage."

Gaara mostly healed leans into his chair, "I see."

Kakashi explains, having to use Gai for support, "Besides, seeing Akatsuki make their move against the Sand Village has me worried about the Leaf."

Temari nods, "So you want to return home as quickly as possible, then."

"Exactly."

"But, in your condition…!"

"There's no need to worry." Kakashi assures, "I have some very reliable friends with me."

Gai grins, "Yeah! Leave it to me!"

Baki takes a step, "By the way, we already dispatched a hawk carrying the mission results to your village, but there was no mention of the two Akatsuki members."

Kakashi nods seriously, "I'll give my report on them directly to the Hokage. There's something that I'm a bit concerned about." _I wonder if he's talking about Naruto losing control._ Before we leave we make a stop at Chiyo's grave. The Sand sibs, Team Gai, Team 7, and the other Sand Village Elder crowd around Chiyo's grave.

The old man walks up to the grave, "She said that she didn't need a grave." He rubs the top of it, going down the path of memory lane, "But I thought she should have one after all. People need a place like this to gather around. Everyone, say your farewells." I close my eyes for a moment. _Good bye Chiyo._

"Let's go." Gai announces. Everyone leaves, but Sakura.

I turn to her with a sad, sympathetic smile, "Come on Sakura, it's time to go."

She pats the head stone, "Elder Chiyo…thank you." Gaara, Temari, Kank, and the old man follow us out of the village.

Gaara stares, "Later."

"See ya." A couple moments later Naruto nervously laughs, "Th-This is usually the part where you shake hands and say your goodbyes, or something…" He scratches his cheek, "But I'm really bad at stuff like that. So I'll just…" Shocked he notices Gaara's out stretched hand. Naruto doesn't move so sand circles his wrist, leading his hand into Gaara's. I stand there surprised. _So he still can control the sand? Amazing!_ After a good, strong hand shake we head out.

We pick up a nice steady pace, with Gai and Kakashi lagging behind. I turn around annoyed with their sluggish pace, "You guys are too slow!" Daisuke barks in agreement.

Gai's face is frozen in discontent, and so is Kakashi's until Kakashi smiles, "Sorry about this, Gai! I can't move my body for a while after using my new Sharingan so much.

Ten-ten joins me, "Hurry up!"

Gai, with nostrils flaring, tosses Kakashi into the air. Kakashi waves frantically in the air, "H-Hey! W-Wa-!" Kakashi lands on Gai's back, and now Gai is giving Kakashi a piggy back ride. Everyone has a look of disgust on their face. _That's odd…_ Not able to hold it back any longer I start laughing.

Lee, the only one who isn't weirded out, smiles, "I see! You're training, aren't you?"

Gai grins, the sun reflecting off his teeth, "It'll be quicker this way!" Gai starts running, with Kakashi holding on for dear sweet life. "Move, move, move, move, move!" We all dive bomb out of the way, to avoid being trampled. Gai laughs, "Can you guys keep up with me?"

Lee prepares himself, ready to give a piggy back ride, "Neji!"

Neji glares, "Oh hell no!" It takes us only one and one half day to make it back to the Leaf, thanks to Gai. Lee, still wanting to race Gai, decided that he was going to haul everyone's backpacks to make up for not having Neji on his back. Once we caught up with the two, we're winded and tired. Poor Kakashi looks like a rag doll on Gai's back.

When we caught up Lee was complaining about coming in third place. Neji pants, "And as usual, I have no idea why they're in such an inappropriate mood."

Ten-ten smirks, "But you kinda got into the race back to the village, didn't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

I glare out of the corner of my eye, "Lies!"

Gai turns around, slinging Kakashi, "Okay! We're all here now, right? Then let's hurry and report to Tsunade."

I walk over to Kakashi and poke him, no response. "Uh Gai? Maybe we should take him to the hospital."

Gai blinks for a moment then he runs for the hospital, "You're right onward to the hospital!" Once at the hospital we wait while the doctors put Kakashi into a bed, and cover his face with blankets.

Kakashi wakes up after a while and looks around, "Here again?"

Tsunade and Shizune walk in, "Good work, Kakashi."

Kakashi almost sits up, but most importantly he almost exposes his face! He stops though, unable to force himself up. "Don't force yourself!" Sakura scolds.

Tsunade sighs, "I took a look at you earlier. You're going to have to stay in bed for a week." Naruto, Daisuke, and I all share a look. _If Kakashi moves just a bit more we'll see his face!_ "And after you're out, it will be another several days before I clear you to go on any missions."

Kakashi sighs, "Yeah, I thought that would be the case." Curious red and blue eyes try to peek over the silver haired ninja, in hopes of seeing his face.

"Looks like it'll take some time for you to master that new Sharingan."

"You're right…" We stop when green eyed Sakura gives us a death glare.

"For the time being, don't overdo it and rest up." Tsunade turns to Team Gai, "Team Gai, I want you to rest today as well! You may submit your report tomorrow." Gai salutes. "Come on Shizune."

I smile, "I have to be going as well. I have someone that I have to visit." Daisuke follows me as we head to Hitoshi's home. Before I can turn the door knob, I am trampled by Nanami.

"You're back! You're back!" She runs inside, "Mom! Mom! Moko's back!"

I walk in just as Kimiko is walking into the living room, "Oh how did the mission go Tomoko?"

I roll my eyes, "Please don't ask!"

Both Daisuke and my stomachs growl. Kimiko laughs, "Come on were just getting ready to eat."

As Nanami picks at her green beans, she swears they're boogers; Hitoshi turns to me, "Don't forget your first mission as an ANBU Captain is tomorrow. I will be joining you, but only to observe."

I nod, "What is the mission about?"

"We're ambushing two Akatsuki spies, in a small town a couple hours away from here. Pack warm clothes."

Eye brow raised I feed Daisuke my roll, "Why?"

"It's snowing there."

My face instantly lights up, "Snow!"

Kimiko looks at me like I'm crazy, "Yeah it's snow. You know it's cold, white, and makes for a great projectile."

Daisuke and I shake our heads no, "No, you don't understand! I've never seen snow before! The Hidden Swamp is a warm, tropical place, so I've only read about it! I'm so excited!"

Hitoshi smiles, "Well don't let that become a distraction during your mission. Oh, the hospital was looking for you. You have a patient, who needs one of his kidneys removed…"

I nod, "I'll go down once I'm done eating." _I handle the scalpel and insides, Sakura deals with everything else._ After dinner Daisuke heads home, knowing that he isn't allowed to watch me perform surgery. I enter the hospital and quickly I'm thrown into scrubs, and I'm sanitized. Nurses quickly place the patient under, and I make the first incision.

Navigating around veins and arteries, I reach the shriveled up kidney quickly. Clamping the blood vessels around it I snip out the kidney, and carefully I close up. Stretching I turn to a nurse, "Antibiotics, and pain killers, watch his blood pressure, and oxygen levels."

The nurse nods, "Yes!" While exiting the operating room I bump into a little girl with big blue eyes. The odd thing was she had no hair on her head.

I smile, "I'm sorry little miss." Around her little wrist is a hospital band. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

The timid little girl watches me, "I just went out for a walk…"

I get down to her level, "If you don't mind me asking, where is all of your hair?"

The girl cries, "I lost it all…"

"Lost it all?"

"The doctor says that I have cancer, so they put something in me and I get sick all of the time. It also made me loose all of my hair." The little girl goes on about her bout with cancer, she pulls at my heart strings so much that I'm on the verge of tears.

Composing myself with a deep breath I smile, "What is your name?"

"…Hikari."

"Well Hikari! I'm going to get you some hair!" I wink, "Every girl should fell pretty."

Blue eyes light up, "How?"

I smile, "Have you ever heard of Locks for Love?" The girl shakes her head no, "Well it's when someone cuts off some of their hair, and they give it to someone like you!" I send a clone to fetch the person who I know that is best with hair, Ino.

She walks over to us with scissors in hand, "Are you sure about this Tomoko?"

I pull out the purple head band, allowing my hair to drop to its full length. It kisses the small of my back. "Go for it!" Ino pony tails my hair and near the base of my neck she makes a snip. After about five minutes of extra work I walk over to a mirror. My black hair spikes outward, with it ending at about the middle of my neck, and with slightly longer bangs. I actually like it.

Ino give Hikari a smile, "I'll be back soon with your new wig okay?"

Once Ino is gone, Hikari hugs my leg, "Thank you!"

Feeling good. I pat her head, "Your welcome."


	66. Chapter 66: Judgement

_WOOT! I am in the writing mood this week! Any how the last couple of chapters were fluffs so please enjoy a little violence :)_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

With the moon shining bright in the sky, I finish packing for my trip. Nervousness makes my heart race, as I put on my blue fox mask with my standard ANBU outfit. In all good humor Hitoshi had Daisuke a human mask made. Ready to head out Daisuke and I walk out the door, locking it I turn around to see Naruto.

He narrows his eyes, "Who are you? What are you doing at Tomoko's…?"

I take a step closer. Following my training I keep my voice void of any emotion, "Do not be alarmed Uzumaki Naruto."

He stops and sniffs the air, "Tomoko?"

I glare from underneath the mask, "How did you know?"

"Remember? You always smell like lilies…"

"Cause that isn't creepy."

He grabs some of my hair, "What happen to your hair? It's all gone!"

Smacking his hand away I grab my backpack, "I donated it, now I will be back soon. I have a very important mission to attend to. Daisuke, come." I meet up with a team of ANBU at the village gates. I know where Hitoshi is, because he is the person underneath the tiger mask. With us are Bear, Hawk, and Snake.

Hitoshi/ Tiger stands before us, "We are here for Fox's first mission as captain. I expect you all to follow her orders, as if I were giving them. I will only intervene if things get too dangerous. Should she fail, then she will be stripped of her title and duties, and will not be allowed to reapply for the position of captain for another year." He gives me a reassuring nod, "Fox, please brief everyone about the mission."

Sighing, I muster up all of my leadership capabilities, in a strong, commanding voice I face my temporary team, "Listen up! I'm only going to explain this once! In a village about ten hours away from here there are two towns' folk who are suspected Akatsuki spies. We have been given permission to apprehend these two, and to gather information. I'd prefer not to turn to violence, but I will if necessary."

Bear looks smug, not believing that he has to listen to someone much younger than him, "Well what's our plan? Miss. Leader?"

"Bear!" Hitoshi growls, "Fox is your captain and you are not to show disrespect toward her."

I turn to Hitoshi, "Tiger I do not need your protection. Bear obviously is not confident in my ability to lead, and I understand this. Our plan of action is for Snake and Hawk to secure the surrounding area, seeing as these two live out inside of the forest. Snake and Hawk will be in charge of searching for various traps. Tiger and Human will clear the area of any other inhabitants who might interfere. Bear and I shall take down the spies. Understand?"

Everyone salutes, even Daisuke, but he has to use his tail. "Yes!" Immediately we start running for the village. We left around ten pm, so at three I stop the team. The air is brisk and I can see frost on the ground.

"We will rest here for a bit."

Bear folds his arms, "Aw why is the little Fox tired?"

I turn to Bear with kunai drawn, "Disrespect me again Bear, and I will take disciplinary measures." I point to the moon, "According to the position of the moon, we have been running for five hours. Your teammates are tired, and people do not perform well while tired. If you're still so full of energy then please keep first watch."

Bear turns to his teammates, and sure enough they're tired, "Fine I will keep first watch."

I spin the kunai, then I put it away. "Good. Now we will rest for four hours. You will keep first watch; wake me after two hours so that you may sleep." I turn to the rest of my team, "Please take this time to take care of personal issues, to eat, and to sleep. Your four hours begins now."

Waiting for some packaged ramen to cook for Daisuke and I Hitoshi sits down, "Four hours is a bit long don't you think?"

I roll my eyes, "I've been up since I returned from the Sand Village. You've got to give me a break!"

~Hitoshi's Pov~

I smile as I watch Tomoko and Daisuke eat. _I'm proud of you. You're no longer the bratty little kid I adopted._ She burps then she points a finger at Daisuke, "HA! I am the new burp master!" I sigh. _Maybe not…_ Soon she quickly falls asleep, and once the two hour mark pasts Bear starts heading for Tomoko. "Bear."

He stops, "Yes Tiger?"

"Allow the captain to sleep. I'll take the next shift."

He scoffs, "I don't see why, a captain should be ready for anything."

I glare, "Except she's just came back from a mission that involved saving the Kazekage. She hasn't confided in me yet about her adventures, but if you look at her she has been through a lot. Continue to make this mission difficult for her and I will speak to Tsunade."

Bear backs down, "Y-Yes Tiger." Four hours rolls around and everyone is asleep.

Grinning I stand up, "Time to go!" Tomoko and Daisuke are instantly awake, while the others take their time. The sun already in the sky it is now around seven am.

Tomoko rolls her shoulders, emitting a loud pop from her back, "Now! We only have five more hours till we reach our destination. Once we capture the suspects we will eat lunch, since it will be around noon, and then we'll prepare to take them to Ibiki."

I cough, "Correction Fox."

"What is it?"

"Ibiki is out on a mission, Tsunade has told us to do every method of interrogation possible to get as much information out of them as possible. Then we are to dispose of them accordingly."

She nods, "Okay." I remember the first time I told her that we would have to dispose of someone. Even though that someone had murdered five people she still did not like the idea of taking one's life. When the sun is in the middle of the sky, we reach a small log house. Vines have grown up the side over time, but right now that doesn't matter. Tomoko marvels at the white fluffy snow.

"Ready?" I whisper, trying to get her attention.

She nods, "Yeah." She pulls out a flower and point forward, signaling everyone to go to their posts. Once I returned with Daisuke Tomoko, and Bear were fighting against the two spies. Bear took his down with an earth jutsu. Restraining the spy we watch Tomoko fight. It was honestly like watching a planned performance. Every punch sent her way; she would gracefully dodge, and react with a hit with her whip. Eventually she grew tired of fighting such an easy opponent. She starts dancing, educing a strong genjutsu; her target falls to the ground.

Hawk ties up the target and turns to Tomoko, "Should we tie them to the same tree."

Tomoko shakes her head no, "Separate trees please. Once you have finished your task we will eat." As promised once Hawk returns we fill our stomachs. Next to one of the spies Bear and Snake converse.

"She'll just ask them questions. She won't get any useful information out of them." Bear sneers.

Snake nods, "An inexperienced brat like her is in charge of a mission like this?"

About to yell at them again I start walking, but I stop walking when a soft hand finds my shoulder. Next to me is Tomoko. "Calm yourself Hitoshi; I can take care of this. Just please stand back and be ready to take down the information. Hawk!"

"Yes Fox?"

"Bring me a rope and a large rock please."

Hawk returns with the items, "May I ask what these are for?"

Tomoko slices the rope and makes a noose, but a very short one. _What is she going to do with that?_ She throws the noose to Hawk, "Ever heard of psychological war fare? Hawk stand on that branch, and when I give you a signal pull the rope toward you okay?"

Hawk nods, "Yes!"

Snake observes, "I know of this technique! You're going to make him think that you're going to hang him, but it will only be a trick."

Tomoko throws Snake some rope, "Good then go interrogate the other spy. Don't kill him without my approval." Snake and Bear walk off to interrogate the remaining spy. Tomoko and Hawk keep the blind fold on the man.

The man trembles in the rope, having just woken up he is unaware of his surroundings, "Where am I?"

Tomoko lifts the man, "You are under suspicion of being an Akatsuki spy. How do you plea?"

The man smirks proudly, "Guilty as charged."

"Good that saves us the effort of finding out. Now tell us what you know."

The man spits in her face, "Like I'd tell a bitch like you!"

Surprisingly she keeps her calm, "I see, then we will begin."

The man stands shocked, "Being what?"

Tomoko's voice darkens and her voice has a tinge of sick pleasure in it, "Your hanging."

"H-Hanging?" He gulps, "You don't have the guts!"

Tomoko plays with a kunai, "And why is that?"

The man arrogantly grins, "You haven't done anything to me yet. You don't have the guts to…" He is cut off when Tomoko lodges the kunai into in his…erm…baby making area. The man crumbles to the ground and screams in pain as the snow turns red.

Tomoko yanks out the kunai, "I don't have the guts huh?" She lifts him up, making him stand on the large rock, and she places the rope around his neck. She gives Hawk a signal and Hawk pulls. The man is instantly gasping for breath, "Now for every bit of information you give me, I'll loosen the tension on the rope." She lowers her voice again, "And no lying, I'd like to keep you alive. Now, which Akatsuki member recruited you?"

"K-Kisame! One of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist!" She waves her hand and the rope loosens a bit. The man takes huge breaths.

"Good, now do you know where Kisame or his partner Itachi is now?"

The man hesitates, "No…" Tomoko gives Hawk a look and the rope tightens, "Okay! Okay! They're heading back to one of the hidden villages!"

Tomoko doesn't allow to rope to let up, "The Hidden Leaf?"

The man shakes his head no, "No, they said not yet!" This went on for thirty minutes until the man is extremely emotionally exhausted. The rope tightly wrapped around his neck he starts crying, "P-Please! Just kill me now! If you don't, they will for leaking information!"

Tomoko turns to me, "Well?"

I nod, "He has given us a lot of useful information. We shall grant his plea for death."

Tomoko releases the man, removing the blind fold she stares into his hazel eyes, "Thank you for the information, your death shall be quick and painless." Her mask moves, indicating a smile. Her voice is kind and gentle, "In the Spirit World, do not falter, be sure to tell Judgment all of good things you have done, and hopefully you will not live in the pits of hell." Grabbing his head she snaps his neck. I watch a wave of emotion hit Tomoko, but she quickly represses it. The man drops to the ground instantly.

I place a hand on her shoulder, "It was for the good of our village."

She nods as Bear and Snake return, "Fox! We can't get any information out of this one!"

"Bring him to me." She pulls out a bunch of needles, and she grabs a small rock. The other man struggles against Bear and Snakes grasp. They throw him to the ground and sit on him. "You will tell me information about the Akatsuki."

The man glares with pitch black eyes, "Bite me bitch." Tomoko gives Daisuke a signal. The man yells. "Ow!" when Daisuke sinks his teeth into the mans arm.

"I don't need to; I have someone to do that for me. Now I will handle your interrogation. Show me his arm." Bear pulls the man's arm out into the open. "Restrain it." He pins the man's arm to the ground. "Now I have twenty seven needles, and conveniently you have twenty seven bones in your hand…including your wrist."

The guy tries to wiggle away, but this is all in vain. Bear and Snake hold him steady, "What are you going to do?"

Tomoko twirls a needle, "Well, incase your math skills suck, I have one needle for every bone in your hand. And…well instead how about I just show you!" She places a needle on the middle phalanx on the index finger. Using the rock she hammers it into his finger. He screams in pain, his blood spatters against the newly fallen snow. "Now you're going to answer some questions or the next one will be in the metacarpal in your thumb."

The man eyes the needle fearfully, "W-What do you want to know?"

"Where is the headquarters of the Akatsuki?"

"I…I don't…!" Tomoko aims the needle, "Okay! Okay! I…I think it's in the Sand Village…"

Tomoko glares, "Do you think I'm stupid or something?" She hammers in the needle, "I was just in the Sand Village. The next one will be in your trapezium, which is a small bone in your wrist."

"I'm sorry! It's somewhere near the Hidden Rain!"

"Who is your leader?"

"Huh?"

Tomoko positions the needle, "WHO is your leader?"

The guy smirks, "I refuse to tell you, no matter how many times you impale me. I will not reveal the name of my GOD!"

Tomoko turns to me for answers. I sigh, "He probably has a seal on his mind, keeping our best investigators out. And he's obviously not going to tell us anything else. Fox do it." Her hand hesitates, "Fox I will take responsibility for this man, just do it!"

She faces the man, "I may not be your 'god' but I will now pass judgment upon you. Burn in hell." She shoves a few needles into the man's head, killing him and ending the mission.


	67. Chapter 67: Re: Sai and Yamato

_Okay I have posted this same chapter now three times and I've contacted Fanficition about this reoccuring issue. If something is off PLEASE tell me so I can fix it ASAP!_

_

* * *

_~Tomoko's Pov~

We make it back to the village very late that night. Popping off my mask I sigh, "I hate running for hours on end."

Hitoshi places a hand on top of my head, "I'm proud of you Tomoko. You passed your first mission as an ANBU captain."

I smile, "Really?" Daisuke barks happily.

Hitoshi smiles, "I will turn in the paper work, go get some sleep."

Smiling I run to my house, "Thanks Hitoshi!" The moment I make it home, I shower then I crash on my bed.

I open my eyes to see a park. I blink a couple times, confused. _Where am I?_ I try to sit up, but quickly my feet protest it. Sitting back down I try to look at the ground, but instead of seeing the ground I see my stomach, round and enlarged. _Wh-What?_ I stare at my stomach that's covered by a spring green dress.

"Tomoko." A male's voice calls out. I turn to see the blurred figure again. _So this is a dream?_ "You have to sit down. We don't want to stress you or the babies out."

My eyes widen, "B-Babies?"

He grins and rubs my stomach, "Yeah the twins. Geeze how could you forget about them?" _Twins?_

"O-Oh…"

He places a hand on my head, "Are you okay? You are expected to burst anytime…if they're coming I'll carry you to the hospital!"

I stand up, "I'm fi…" Not used to the weight I trip and hit the ground hard. I wake up and I feel my stomach, I smile when I find out that it's my normal flat stomach. Trying to fall back asleep I stretch but stop when something blocks my feet on the foot of my bed. Thinking that it's Daisuke I kick it with my foot, "Daisuke…go back to your spot."

"Tomoko!" Naruto's voice calls out.

My eyes snapping open I sit up. Surely enough Naruto is sitting at the foot of my bed, "Naruto! What the hell?"

He starts yanking me out of the bed, "Come on! We have to form a team to go find Sasuke! I've already tried Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, but they're all busy!"

~Naruto's Pov~

Tomoko shoves me out the room, "Give me two seconds!" She slams the door.

Rolling my eyes I reopen the door, "Hurry…!" I blink for a moment. Standing there is Tomoko with out her shirt on, only in a bra and pants. Time seems to slow down as she turns and faces me. Then the demon comes out.

Face red, she quickly covers up with a shirt, "NARUTO! YOU PERVERT!" She grabs my neck and starts shaking, "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Feeling dizzy I stammer out, "I-I'm sorry!" Tomoko lets go and after glaring at me with those red eyes she slams the door and continues changing.

I notice an unopened letter on her kitchen table. Addressed to Tomoko I open it and read it.

'_Dear Tomoko,_

_Guess who? It's your favorite Aunt! Just thought I'd give you a heads up, we found the scrolls used by the head family members. It won't be long and we'll be able to bring Minoru back. This time we would prefer your willing corporation. See you left something important back in the Hidden Swamp; we're not afraid to hurt him to get what we want. We expect to hear from you soon._

_Much Love,_

_Aunt Suki.'_

Before I have the chance to connect the dots Tomoko kicks her door open completely dressed, "Naruto I swear…Now you're looking through my mail?" She snatches the letter out of my hands and she starts reading it. Her red eyes darken; I take a cautious step back, afraid that if I spoke right now my head would be gone. "Th-Those ass holes! I'll kill every last one of them!"

"Tomoko calm down…"

She slams the letter onto the table with enough force to crack it a little, "Don't tell me to calm down! If they harm one hair on Kazuma's head, I'll…I'll!"

I grab her shoulders, making her sit down. "Tomoko, they're just trying to trick you. Kazuma is fine."

She takes a deep breath, "You're right…I can't let them get to me."

I grab her wrist, "Good!" I drag her out into the village, where we find Shikamaru.

After explaining the situation he sighs, "I can't." I pout, "I'm sorry Naruto but troublesome as it is, I'm an examiner for the Chuunin Exams. I know we're buds, and I really would like to help you out, but…I'm not in any position to act on my own. The Fifth's the one who gave me this assignment. Who knows what she'd say if I tried to back out now? I get scolded by women enough, thanks to my mom!"

I sigh, letting my shoulders slump, "And I was just thinking…I thought, 'I can count on Shikamaru,' you know? That it'd be okay with you, you know? And then you look like I'm too much trouble, you know?"

"You can pout all you want, but my hands are tied!"

"Aw come on Shikamaru!" Tomoko whines, "I'm sure Tsunade will understand."

"What don't you understand about I can't do it?"

"Then I'll give you a hand!" We turn to see Chouji! _Wow Chouji has gotten…bigger since the last time I saw him._ He holds out a lunch box, "Here, Shikamaru! I brought your lunch."

I smile, "Chouji!"

"You sure you're free to say that, Chouji?" Shikamaru asks. "Didn't you, Asuma and Ino just get a new mission?"

Chouji smiles, "I can't just abandon Naruto and Tomoko after hearing that." Daisuke barks angrily, "And Daisuke. I'll talk to Asuma about it."

I give him a thumbs up, "Chouji, thank you!"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, "It's not going out work out even if you talk to Asuma! Remember, Tsunade's the one pulling all of the strings here!"

"It can't hurt to try though, right?" Chouji asks.

Tomoko jumps and looks around, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" I pat her back, "Tomoko you're going crazy!" I turn back to Chouji and Shikamaru.

~Tomoko's Pov~

_I'm not crazy! _Daisuke whines and I spot a black and white beast heading for Naruto! Shoving the boys out of the way, they stare at me as I punch the beast. The beast turns to ink, covering my arms and my face. Another pops up behind Shikamaru, but Chouji squishes it with his enlarged hand. Over in the distance I see a figure sitting on a roof, "Over there!" I squint and see a very pale man with a pen and scroll in hand.

Naruto squints, "I've never seen him before, but that's definitely a leaf on his forehead protector!"

Shikamaru narrows his eyes, "This came out of nowhere! I'm not sure what he's after, but that just means we need to capture him and…" He starts the Shadow Possession Jutsu, "…Let the interrogation squad work on him!"

I pull out a small flower out of my hair, "Let's go!" The guy rapidly draws on the paper.

"Go Naruto, Tomoko!" Shika encourages, "We'll back you up!" As Naruto and I take off running, the guy makes a seal summoning more ink beasts. Before I can destroy them, Shikamaru uses his shadows to stab them. Naruto pulls out a kunai, and the guy pulls out a knife still in its sheath. I pull out my whip ready to provide support.

The two have a power struggle, "Who the hell are you?"

Oddly enough the guy just smiles. After a long moment he's still smiling, "You're kind of a pussy, aren't you?" I couldn't hold it in, I start cracking up. "Do you even have a dick?"

Naruto's face turns red, "I said…Who the hell…" The two break the connection, "Are you?"

The guy leaps into the air, avoiding Shika's shadow, "We'll meet again soon. Naruto, Tomoko."

As ink swirls around the guy Naruto shouts, "Wait!"

I put the flower back into my hair, "How did he know who we are?"

I'm cut off by Ino's voice, "Hi Naruto! How've you been? How long have you been back? You should've come and said hi!" After talking to Ino we catch up to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" I yell.

We run up to her, and Naruto asks, "This is where we were supposed to meet up, right?"

She smiles, "Without a doubt!"

I look around, "But no one's here yet. Aren't we suppose to meet Kakashi and Sasuke's replacement?"

"It'll be okay!" Sakura assures. "We just got here a little early. There's still some time left before we're supposed to meet up."

Naruto grins, "Well, I hope they're not late all the time like Kakashi!"

Guy from earlier walks over to us with a smile plastered on his face, "Hello." I narrow my eyes, not only had he attacked us, but something seemed…off.

Naruto glares, "You! You were the one on the roof earlier!" With the guy walks out a man wearing a Jounnin vest and a metal thing framing his face.

The man smiles, "I'll be acting as Kakashi's replacement for this team…" He stops and his wide black eyes watch Naruto as Naruto glares daggers at the guy.

Sakura raises an eye brow, "You guys know him?"

"Yeah." Naruto growls. "He attacked us when we were with Shikamaru's team a little while ago!" Naruto goes for a kunai and the guy goes for his sword.

"Knock it off, Naruto." Kakashi's replacement warns.

I narrow my eyes, "Come to think of it, who are you?"

The man smiles, "I am acting as the team's interim captain while Kakashi is in the hospital. Please call me Yamato."

"Captain Yamato?" Sakura asks.

Yamato nods, "Since you guys are on the same team, it'll cause a lot of problems if you don't get along."

Naruto lowers his kunai slightly, "Same team…as him?"

The guy lets go of his sword, "I'm sorry about before. I wanted to know how strong you were since we're on the same team."

Naruto puts away his kunai, "You didn't have to go that far…"

"Thanks to our little encounter, I learned you're a useless, dickless pantywaist."

Sakura, Daisuke, and I hold Naruto back, "What was that, you asshole?"

Sakura tightens her grip, "He's our teammate now, don't start fights with him! And you, you're really being a jerk."

The guy lightly laughs, "Oh, really?"

"If you keep acting like that everyone will hate you."

"Oh? But I really like ugly bitches like you."

Now it was our turn to hold back Sakura, "What was that you asshole?"

I fold my arms, "That's a lot coming from a pale skinny boy."

He holds his smile, "And you're…"

I wave my hand, "Yeah, yeah an ugly bitch I know! You really need to come up with better insults. I mean jeeze if I were to insult Naruto and I was a man, I would not aim to insult his privates. It just makes you sound creepy. I would aim for something else…"

He stops my rant with two words, "Manly bitch."

I lunge for him, "I'm going to kill you, bring you back, and then kill you again!"

Yamato holds me back, "Calm down!" Once I swore that I wouldn't kill him Yamato scratches his head, "Anyway, the five…" Daisuke barks, "Six of us will start our mission soon…And, well, we're not going to have many chances to get to know each other. So, introduce yourselves!"

Naruto tsks, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura glares, "Sakura Haruno."

I fold my arms, "Tomoko Akit…Tochigi. And this is Daisuke."

Yamato sighs, "You're birth name please."

"Tomoko Akita."

The pale idiot keeps his smile, despite our glares, "My name is Sai."

Yamato smiles, "Okay, that's enough introduction for now. Now, I'll explain our mission. Our objective is to head towards the Heaven and Earth Bridge. In order to capture the Akatsuki spy working under Orochimaru. This is also a rare chance for us to obtain information on Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha. We'll have a valuable source of information for planning Orochimaru's assassination and Sasuke's retrieval if we can capture this spy. Be sure to proceed with caution." We all nod. "Assemble at the main gate in an hour. We'll depart once you've equipped yourselves."

Naruto, Sakura, Daisuke, and I walk back together. Naruto groans, "Man, that Sai guy is such an asshole. Why does he have to be Sasuke's replacement? Team Kakashi was fine with just the four of us."

Sakura smiles, "Yeah, he talks trash, but don't you think he kind of looks like Sasuke?"

I roll my eyes, "Really? Nah, not one bit."

Naruto throws his hands behind his head, "HA! Sasuke is way cooler than him…" Sakura smiles, "Er, not cooler, but…better!"

Sakura holds her smile, "That's true; Sasuke's a little cooler than Sai, isn't he?"

"Not just a little bit!" Naruto argues. "Sasuke's way co…better!"

I grin, "Aww Naruto we know you secretly think Sasuke's cool." I stop, "Well here's my stop I'll meet back up with you guys soon."

Sakura waves, "Bye Tomoko!"


	68. Chapter 68: Painting

_This one is just a tad bit short because I've had some things going on this week. If anything seems off formatting wise PLEASE let me know!

* * *

_

~Tomoko's Pov~

Once home Daisuke and I eat before packing up, making sure that I have plenty of flowers. Daisuke even has his own backpack with his favorite things inside. Daisuke sniffs the letter on the table then whines. I glare at it, "Don't worry boy. After this mission I'll try to get permission from Tsunade to head to the Hidden Swamp." I sigh, "Come on let's go." We meet up with the others at the gate.

Yamato glances at us, "Okay. Team Kakashi, we head out now!" While walking Naruto glares at Sai the entire time.

Sai eventually notices, "Is something wrong? Please don't look at me so much. Or I'll hit you."

Naruto makes a fist, "Tsk. Stop talking annoyingly like that dammit!"

"I have no ill intentions." Sai claims.

"Liar!"

"I was just hoping for such a situation."

I raise an eyebrow, "Situation?"

Naruto's eyes bug out, "So you do have ill intentions!" Sai just walks past Naruto, "You're no good after all!" Everyone stops, "You really piss me off."

"Hey, hey." Yamato warns, "You can't just ignore the team's well-being and say that Naruto! Kakashi must have taught you f the importance of teamwork and trusting your teammates. You are them members of the great Kakashi's team. So what's up with that?"

Naruto points an accusing finger at Sai, "This guy is not a member of Team Kakashi! The last member of Team Kakashi is Sasuke! He's just a replacement to fill in while Sasuke isn't here. I won't accept him as a member of the team!"

Sai smiles and places a hand on his hip, "Good. That puts me at ease as well. Someone who betrayed the Leaf and joined Orochimaru…I don't want to be put into the same group…" Naruto makes a fist, his knuckles turning white, "…As trash like that." Sai's face goes back to being emotionless. _He's in for it now._

"B-Bastard!"

Sakura puts a hand out to stop Naruto, "It's true that teamwork is important. Sai, Naruto doesn't know you very well, so he may say too much sometimes. Sorry. Please forgive Naruto."

Yamato smiles, "Thank goodness the girls aren't hot-headed."

Sai smiles, "Oh no, there is nothing to forgive."

"Good." Sakura smiles, "That's good." She wait's a moment and then she punches Sai hard enough to make him skid across the ground! "You don't have to forgive me."

Sai wipes the blood off his lip, "You got me. With that fake smile."

"You don't know a thing about Sasuke."

I glare at Sai, "So that means you have no right to say things like that."

Sakura prepares another fist, "If you say a bad word about Sasuke again…I won't hold back."

"Okay." Sai narrows his eyes, "I won't say anything bad in front of you. Still, fake smiles can be used in such a way…I'll remember that."

Naruto tsks, "You just got punched, what the hell do you think you're saying?"

Sai glares, "The best way to pass something bad is with a smile." He stands up, "Even if it is a fake smile." He walks back over to us, "Everyone will get fooled by that. That's what I've read." He smiles, "It looks like it doesn't have much effect if I do it though."

Yamato makes some hand seals, "Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!" A large wooden prison appears behind him. "You four…If this goes any further, it really will be troublesome. We have little time to get to Tenchikyou. Still we should be able to solve this with a little detour."

I stare at it with wide eyes, "That's…the secret arts only the First could use. Wood Element Ninjutsu!" _Why can he use it?_

Yamato folds his arms, "Now here's my proposal to you. You either spend a day beating each other up in the cage…" I slowly start to raise my hand to accept that idea, but Yamato's glare makes me lower it, "or we take a detour to a hot springs town. You don't know me very well, right?" His hard glare softens, "I like doing things nicely…" Suddenly his face turns really creepy, so creepy that it makes my stomach drop, "I don't really hate leading by terror either."

It took a bit but eventually we make it to a hot springs town with gender separated springs. Daisuke went with the guys while Sakura and I went into the ladies section. I sink into the water, "Ah, this feels nice."

Sakura smiles, "I know right?"

We stop when we hear Naruto shriek, "Don't look at it!" Everyone's attention shoots to the separating wall. "What the hell is with you and penises?" I start cracking up along with everyone else. Sakura tries to drown herself out of embarrassment. Sakura and I stay in for just a bit longer before we get out and put on the blue robes.

Heading back to the room with our clothes in hand I stretch, "That was nice!" A soaking wet Daisuke pops out of no where. I laugh, "You look like a drowned rat!"

Eventually Naruto catches up, "Tomoko! Sakura!" Sai follows behind him.

I grin, "So Naruto, we heard a very… interesting conversation between you and Sai."

Sakura holds back a smirk, "So, were we playing show and tell in the hot springs?" Laughing we enter a room to see Yamato and a ton of food! "Oh wow! I've never seen such a feast!"

Naruto wipes the drool of his lips, "It looks delicious!" He sits down, "Hey, hey, Captain Yamato!" Sakura sits down next to Naruto, and I have the lovely pleasure of sitting next to Sai.

"What is it, Naruto?" Yamato asks.

"Can we really eat all this?"

I roll my eyes, "No Naruto, we're going to torture you by making you look at it!"

Yamato smiles, "That's not true. Go ahead. Don't hold back." After saying our quick thanks for the meal we all chow down. Thanks to Naruto all of the food was gone in about thirty minutes. Daisuke, in a food coma sleeps peacefully in at my feet.

I smile, "Yum that was awesome! Thank you for the meal."

Yamato stares at the empty plates for a moment then smiles, "Okay. Normally I'd talk about our mission after a meal, but we are here today to make you get along better. Let's not talk about serious things.

Naruto smiles, "Captain Yamato, you really understand us!"

"We'll d the serious business tomorrow then."

Sakura asks, "Are we staying in a hot springs town tomorrow too?"

I sigh, "Sakura that's being a bit spoiled don't you think?"

Yamato laughs, "And my wallet isn't big enough for that!"

"Does that mean you're paying for this yourself?" Sakura asks; He nods.

Naruto grins, "Wow! You're so generous! Captain Yamato is the best leader of Team Kakashi after all!" After chatting a bit we head off to bed. I wake up the next morning to find that Daisuke is gone. Quickly I get dressed and as I look out the window I notice that Daisuke was with Sai. In Sai's hands is a small case, Daisuke stops in front of Sai and barks. Sai stops, pats Daisuke's head, then goes along. _What are they doing?_ They stop near the water, and Sai pulls out drawing equipment.

I walk out and when I do Daisuke stops posing and Sai stops drawing, "There you are Daisuke." He barks happily and rubs up against me. I force a smile, "It seems like Daisuke likes you, he's a picky fox when it comes to who he likes."

Sai stares, "That smile. It's fake. Do you wish to hit me like Sakura did?"

I sit down, "Nah, I mean I kinda do but I just came out here to see what you two were doing." I look at Sai's sketch book to see a detailed picture of Daisuke. "Wow that's really good! Do you have a name for this picture?"

"I don't have one yet."

I fold my arms, "Then you better think of one!"

Sai gives me a 'smile', "I've drawn thousands of pictures, but none of them have a title."

"Huh, that's weird every picture should have a title. Usually if it's a portrait it's the name of the person it is of, but other pictures have titles too. You know like your feelings or emotions…"

Sai's hand stops drawing, "In truth, even if I wanted to, I couldn't give it a title."

"Huh?"

"I don't feel anything. I have no emotions. Nothing."

I stand up, "Okay then you can borrow some of my emotions! This picture shall be called…Daisuke the Great!"

Sai stares at me, "What an odd title, he's not great."

Daisuke glares but I pet his head, "He is to me, this little guy has saved my rear end a ton of times!"

I jump at the sound of Naruto's voice, "Figures. No wonder you say insensitive things all the time."

I turn around to see Naruto and Sakura, "What's up Naruto?"

Sakura places her hands on her hips, "We're going soon. Captain Yamato sent me to get you."

Naruto walks over and sneers at Daisuke's portrait, "That picture is nothing big."

Sai smiles, "True. That's just like your penis." Sakura and I hold back laughter while Naruto's face turns bright red.

With bugged out eyes Naruto declares, "I'll say it honestly and bluntly: I hate you! If you have a problem, stop making that fake smile and do something about it! I'll fight you anytime if you want!" Sai closes his notebook, and Naruto takes that as a signal to fight, "You wanna fight?"

Sai turns to Naruto, "Problem? I don't have a problem. I really don't think anything of you. Please go ahead. I'll be there right after I've packed."

Sakura walks over with a smile, "I'll help." She picks up a very old; torn up, book with the picture of a boy with silver hair on it. "This isn't print…Did you draw this too?"

She hands him the book and he puts it in his bag, "Yeah."

Sakura's interested, clearly she's just trying to be nice for the sake of the mission, "A picture book, huh? Looks interesting. Can I have a look at that while we're on our way?"

"I can't allow that." He stares at it, "It isn't complete yet. Besides, this never leaves my hands. This is my brother's treasure, after all."

As we check out the lady who runs the place bows, "Thank you. Please come again."

We take a couple steps then Yamato turns around, "Everyone, you getting along better now?"

Naruto keeps a stiff upper lip, "Why would I be with someone like…"

Yamato appears in front of Naruto with his 'scary face' on, "Maybe I should have gone for terror, huh?"

Naruto freaks out, "N-No worries. We're best buddies now!"

Sai smiles, "Naruto seems to be having fun."

Sakura places a hand on her hip, "What're you talking about? That's definitely a forced smile."

"Is that so?"

I roll my eyes, "The best way to pass something bad is with a smile. You said that yourself!"

He turns to me, "Oh, I did, didn't I?"

With that we walk for about a good hour or so until Yamato stops up, "This should be good."

"What's wrong Captain Yamato?" Sakura asks.

"Over here." He starts walking through the tall grass. "Hurry."

We follow him, "Got it!"

While walking in the dark forest trail my blood runs cold as a snake slithers in my path. "AH! S-SNAKE!"

Sai stabs the snake in the head, "It's dead now."

I take in a breath of relief, "Thanks."

We keep walking and after ducking underneath a log Naruto asks, "Why'd we come all the way out here?"

Sakura freaks out and throws a log that has a spider on it_ Ha baby, scared of a little spider…was that another snake?_, "Captain Yamato, what's the meaning of this? The path we were on was definitely correct!"

"Tsunade must have told you." Yamato answers.

I raise an eye brow, "What's he talking about?"

Yamato stops, "The intel Sakura got might be a trap. The Akatsuki might be waiting to ambush us in Tenchikyou. It's a distinct possibility." He turns to Naruto, "Naruto, they're after you. I think the probability of that is low though. But still, we'd best be careful." We start walking again, "From here on, we're going to travel in a way so as to avoid being spotted."

Naruto nods, "Right, got it."

Once the moon is high in the sky Yamato stops us in the middle of a clearing, "This place should be good. We'll be sleeping here tonight."

I freak out as I spot another snake, "Come on! I-If we need a place to sleep, there was a nice spot just a little bit back where we could…"

He cuts me off, "Everyone, please stand back." We all take a couple steps back, waiting to see what Yamato is going to do next.


	69. Chapter 69: Buddy System

_Everyone enjoy your turkey tomorrow! And remember that poor soul who has to unlock the store's door on Black Friday is someone like me. So dont trample them! For those who don't celebrate Thanksgiving have a happy Thurday :)_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Yamato makes a series of hand seals, "Four Pillar House Jutsu!" Wood and roots shoot up from the earth, shielding my eyes from the rocks, once the pebbles stopped falling I look up in awe. Yamato is sitting up on a huge building! "We'll be setting camp here tonight!"

Sakura examines the building, "This is hardly camping…" Naruto runs in, with the rest of us following him. Inside there is one large room and then there's two staircases leading to a second level.

We all take off our shows and I look around worryingly, "No snakes can get in here…right?"

Naruto smiles, "I'll kill any snake that comes near you Tomoko!"

Sai smiles, "Oh really, then who killed the snake in the woods?" Naruto is about to say something when we enter the room. Nothing is inside so we all take a spot on the ground. Naruto glares as Sai starts setting up next to Naruto. "Is there a problem?"

"It's nothing." Naruto picks up his things and stomps over to the other side of the room. Sakura and I roll our eyes as we set up near the window.

Soon Yamato lights a candle in the center of the room, "Everyone, please gather here. Also Sakura, there's something I want to ask."

Sakura closes the window, "Yeah?"

"About Sasori of Akatsuki…" He waits for everyone to sit around the candle, "I wanted to ask earlier, but we agreed not to talk about such things yesterday. So tell me everything tonight. You're the only one who saw Sasori, after all."

"Okay."

"I've read the files from the Sand, but still if he has any habits or outstanding personality traits, please tell me about them in detail."

I raise an eye brow, "Why are you asking that?"

"The spy in Orochimaru's ranks is expecting Sasori in Tenchikyou." For some reason Yamato holds up a picture of Sasori killing some ninja, "We might be found out right away, but we'd best approach him transformed into Sasori."

I nod, "If Sasori doesn't show up, the spy might not."

"That seems highly probable."

"So, will Captain Yamato be transforming?" Naruto asks.

Yamato nods, "That's the plan." He studies the pictures, "Sasori was moving in this puppet, after all. I'm the most suited as a user of wood jutsus. Also, just in case it's an Akatsuki trap, I'll go in alone first."

Sakura thinks for a moment, "Judging by his way of saying it and the fact that he was near death, I think he was being sincere. We know there was a spy named Yura in the Sand."

"Still, we need to be careful, just in case. Until I give the signal, please stand by."

"In anyway…" Sai announces, "…that spy must be an extremely resourceful person."

Naruto makes a fist, "Let's do it."

"Well then." Yamato takes a breath, "Let's get into the details of this mission. Since our objective is capture, we must, under no circumstances, kill the target. Not even if we get into combat. If he dies, important information will be lost. Also, the goal of this mission is not to fight, it's recon. It's a delicate mission, so I'll move in first. You guys will be back up. The plan is simple. Step 1: I'll attempt to intercept the target. Step 2: In case I am unsuccessful and get into combat…"

"We will engage the enemy as well. You'll give the signal." I add. "I've been on missions like this before. This is like any other recon mission. If Step 2 happens then we have to use the Buddy System."

Naruto's confused, "Buddy System?"

"If one of the pair moves in, the other will be backing them up." Yamato explains, "That's the basic idea. You didn't know?"

"Oh that! I knew that…" Naruto lies.

I smirk, "You dirty liar."

Naruto narrows his eyes, "Shut up."

Yamato coughs breaking up the fight, "We'll decide those Buddy teams now. Team 1 is Sakura and myself. Team 2 is Naruto and Sai. Team 3 is Tomoko and Daisuke." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Sai and Naruto glaring at each other. Sakura sighs, knowing that this was probably a bad idea.

Sai gives Naruto a smile, "I'm counting on you."

Naruto's face contorts, "Captain Yamato. Why? Why am I teamed up with him?"

Yamato makes 'the face', "Is something wrong?"

Naruto's eyes bug out, "N-Nothing at all."

"That's good to hear."

Sakura frowns, "Um Captain Yamato?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"If we're forming teams, I think Naruto and I would work better together. Or even Tomoko and Naruto. We three have been working together for a long time, and we know each other's abilities pretty well."

Naruto nods while smiling, "You tell him Sakura!"

Yamato pauses, "Sakura. You're the only real medical ninja on this team. We can't afford to let you get injured, so you're staying with me." Yamato turns to Daisuke, "And Tomoko needs to stay with Daisuke to control him. You understand right?"

Sakura lowers her eyes, "Yes."

Yamato coughs, "As Sai said before, we have to assume that this enemy is highly skilled. Any slip-ups in our teamwork could cost us our lives. I've got plenty to say on that subject, but for now, we'll focus on the mission." He walks over to the window and opens it slightly, "We don't know the exact location of Orochimaru's hide out, but that Akatsuki spy should be heading towards the bridge right about now. Everyone get some sleep."

While everyone is getting ready for bed I try to be friendly towards Sai, "Hey Sai?"

"Yes Tomoko?"

"Would you draw me a picture for my apartment? I'll pay you." I watch Naruto narrow his eyes.

"What would you like it to be of?"

I smile, "A pink lily."

Sai asks, "How pink?"

I blink trying to think of different shades of pink, "Uh…flamingo pink! It doesn't have to be anything fancy."

Sai nods, "I will try my best." Nodding in thanks I snuggle next to Daisuke and quickly fall asleep. The next morning we eat then we immediately head out for the bridge. Almost there we decide to run through a practice drill, with a fake bridge and everything. It didn't go too well, Naruto ended up catching a dummy while Sai caught the real Yamato.

Yamato smiles as Sai unties him, "Good job on catching me Sai." Yamato's face falls into one of deep thought.

Naruto glares, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Sai, you asshole!" Referring to when Sai left Naruto tied up, leaving Sakura and I to free him.

Yamato smiles, "Okay! That does it for the simulation.

Naruto grabs Sai by the collar, "Bastard…"

Sai slaps his hand away, "What?"

"Have you ever heard the word 'friend'?" Sai quietly pulls out a scroll and starts writing on it, "I ask you if you've ever heard the word 'friend'!" Rolling my eyes I fold my arms, preparing for another argument.

Sai continues writing, "Of course I have." He holds up his scroll to show that he wrote friend, "What about it?"

"That's not what I meant, you…!"

Sakura trying to play peace maker says, "Naruto, calm down."

Sai narrows his eyes, "Please don't blame me for your shortcomings."

"WHAT?"

"If you hadn't been so easily provoked by the Captain, he wouldn't have noticed that I was hiding. And it would've been much easier to catch him."

Naruto's at his boiling point, "What're you getting at?"

"Even though you had transformed into me, the moment you used one of your unique jutsus, it became obvious that it was really a Shadow Clone. And that, in turn, revealed our plan, prompting the Captain to use the replacement jutsu and retreat into the forest."

Naruto turns to Yamato to see if this is true, and Yamato nods. Naruto through clenched teeth asks, "If you knew that it was a fake, then why didn't you release your jutsu?"

"Trying to fight while protecting someone who's lost his cool really isn't an ideal situation. I merely considered the best way to successfully complete the mission, and then took action."

Naruto glares, "I will never accept you! Not as a friend, a comrade or a member of Team Kakashi!"

Yamato pinches the bridge of his nose, "I should've known. The two of them can't function as a team."

Sai decides to poke the beast, "I wonder what Sasuke would have done in this situation. Would he have fought while protecting you?" I glare at his smiling face, "After all, you consider him a friend, and a member of Team Kakashi, right? That is, assuming you can still call someone who betrayed his village and seriously hurt you a friend." Daisuke starts growling at Sai.

Naruto surprisingly keeps his cool, but I don't. My clenched, chakra powered fist meets Sai's face. His back hit's the bark, "I've been trying to stay nice this entire time, but this is the last straw."

I'm about to go off on a rant but Naruto places a hand on my shoulder making me stop with a huff. "I'd do anything to save my friends." Naruto glares at Sai, "Even team up with you."

As Naruto walks away Sai stands up, "Why does he care about Sasuke so much?"

Clenching my fists I narrow my eyes at Sai, "Sasuke's like a brother to Naruto."

Sakura steps up, making sure I don't sock Sai again, "You have a brother, don't you? You should be able to understand how he feels."

Sai shakes his head, "Actually, no. Not at all. Remember when we talked about giving titles to my drawings Tomoko?" He smiles, "I have no emotions."

My brow furrows, "What do you mean, you don't feel anything, and don't have emotions?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like." Peering into the forest I can see Naruto's nails digging into a tree.

Sakura narrows her eyes, "But, you can at least imagine what it'd be like if your brother suddenly disappeared, can't you?"

Sai smiles, "I suppose so, yes. My brother's already dead."

My gaze lowers, I start thinking about Kazuma and how I'd snap if something happened to him, "Then how can you…?"

"Maybe I should've tried to look like that?" Sai interrupts.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, when my brother died, I wasn't sure what kind of expression I was supposed to make."

I glare and was about to say something, but Yamato claps his hands, "Let's end the conversation there. Gather up your things. We need to get moving."

Sai starts walking away as Sakura opens her mouth, "Sai, to be honest, I really wish that I was the one to punch you and not Tomoko. I warned you that I wouldn't hold back if you insulted Sasuke again. The only reason I didn't do anything…was because Naruto said he's work with you, despite the way you keep insulting Sasuke. So if you'll help save Sasuke, then I can't hurt you…"

I fold my arms, "I can."

Sakura rolls her eyes, "Regardless of what type of person you are Sai."

Sai remains emotionless, "Sakura, regarding Naruto. Yes, you're nice to him. I've read about that emotion before. But I have no clue what would make someone feel it."

Naruto backpack ready interrupts everyone, "Guys, let's get moving. This'll all be pointless if we don't make it there by noon tomorrow."

Everyone starts walking, but Yamato stops me by grabbing my shoulder. He warns, "I know they taught you how to control your emotions in ANBU training. Make use of that training now." Keeping my anger in check we walk in silence for the rest of the day. Once night rolls around Yamato makes another building for us to sleep in.

~Naruto's Pov~

I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone thrashing around in their sleep. Sitting up I notice that Sai is also awake, while Tomoko is the one tossing and turning in her sleep. Daisuke lays his head down on her lap hoping to calm her down. Sai just stares, "She's your teammate, do something."

I growl slightly, not wanting to wake up the others, "She's your teammate to!"

"According to you I'm not a member of Team Kakashi."

Rolling my eyes I walk towards Tomoko, "Go back to sleep I got this." While Sai shrugs, Tomoko curls up into a ball, murmuring something. Not thinking of what she'll do to me in the morning, I hug her, "Calm down. It's just a dream." Slowly she calms down and relaxes, falling back into a deep sleep. Not wanting to wake her up, and wanting to go back to sleep myself I just close my eyes; Ready for the mission tomorrow.


	70. Chapter 70: Naruto Snaps

_Okay for those who didn't find out through my profile, I have been gone for so long because my laptop died. The internal keyboard went all screwy and I had to go get it fixed. Well acer didn't want to send out the parts, then the place I sent it to told me I'd have to wait till the parts came in. Well there you're charged for everyday the computer is there. So $178ish dollars later, it's fixed! I would have posted on the laptop that I borrowed, but I was too busy working my butt off to help pay for the repairs T.T any who I'm done ranting so enjoy!_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

The sun shines brightly through the window, and I start to stretch feeling something heavy around me. Keeping my eyes closed I dismiss it as Daisuke.

I hear Sakura's snicker, "Well aren't they comfortable?"

I open my eyes to see Naruto's sweat shirt. I turn to see that it isn't Daisuke on me, its Naruto's arm. Blushing I try to sit up, but Naruto keeps his hold, "Naruto! You idiot! Let go!" Angry I smack his face, "Let go!" A couple minutes later we're eating our breakfast while Naruto holds his face.

"You didn't have to smack me that hard Tomoko." Naruto whines.

Folding my arms I glare, "You should keep your hands to yourself." It took us a while, but eventually we reach the bridge. Once there Sai uses some ink rats to scout the area.

Once the rats return to his scroll Sai faces us, "There's no one in the area surrounding the bridge."

Yamato nods, "That rules out an Akatsuki ambush then. All right. We continue as planned." Yamato pulls a picture and holds it out to me. "Tomoko, sorry to bother you, but can you hold this up and face it towards me?"

I nod, "Sure." I hold it up to his eye level, nice and straight. Using a wood jutsu he transforms himself into Sasori's puppet. Standing before us now is a perfect version of Sasori.

"Well? Did it turn out all right?"

I stare at the picture then nod, "Yeah."

Sakura also stares, "Yes! You look just like Sasori's puppet, Hiruko."

"One of you store that photo." I hand it to Sakura and she throws it into one of her pockets, "Now I need to match my voice to his, so say stop when I've got it."

Yamato starts trying out a wide variety of voices, once he reaches a deep gruff voice Sakura smiles, "That's it! That's his voice!"

Matching Sasori's voice perfectly, Yamato nods, "Good. Okay everyone, time to put our plan into action."

I shake my head, "No, no, no. You're being too polite! You need to sound tougher! Meaner!"

"Ah, that's right. He's a short-tempered man who hates waiting and making people wait." He takes a step, "We start the plan now, got it?"

I laugh, "Perfect!"

"Our enemy will also be on his guard. We'll be acting separately, but teamwork is the key. And Naruto! Don't act before I give the signal." Yamato warns, "Move it!" We all separate from Yamato. Staying close we hide in the forest and follow Yamato who is walking on the trail. Once we have a clear view of the bridge we stop.

The wind blows I whisper, "The wind is picking up, let's go closer." Daisuke runs ahead of us, clearing any sticks and leafs that could give away out position. We stop at a very large rock that has an excellent view of the bridge. Crouching down we wait.

Naruto beginning to become impatient grits his teeth, "The spy isn't here yet?"

Sai narrows his eyes, "Is that him?" Squinting I can faintly see a hooded figure on the other side of the bridge, he's still in the forest. The spy scans the area, before he starts crossing the bridge; once in the middle the spy stops and waits. Ever so slowly Yamato creeps towards the bridge.

"Captain Yamato, don't slip up!" Sakura whispers. Yamato reaches the spy and the turn to each other. Too far away we can't hear what they're saying. Anticipation fills my body as the spy removes his hood, revealing himself to be Kabuto! _So he's even betrayed Orochimaru!_

Naruto glares, "Him again."

Sakura leans forward, "I never thought that Kabuto would be the Akatsuki spy."

Naruto cups his hands around his ears in a vain attempt of hearing the conversation, "The wind's too strong, I can't hear anything."

Sakura rolls her eyes, "You moron! That's the reason we were able to get this close!"

"Will you both shut up!" I snap, making sure to keep my voice barely above a whisper, "The wind can only hide so much. Do you want to fail this mission?" Kabuto suddenly turns in the direction he came, seeing a rabbit come out of the bushes he turns back to Yamato.

Naruto still continues to grow impatient, "He needs to hurry the hell up and capture him!"

Sakura stares, "This is Kabuto we're talking about. It's better to be cautious! If he doesn't capture him, this'll all have been for nothing!"

"But, if he's too cautious, it'll arouse suspicion, and we'll lose our chance to capture him as well."

Tired of crouching I sit on the ground, "We'll have to believe in Yamato." Yamato pulls out a kunai, but stops when Orochimaru appears behind Kabuto, with a large snake!

Naruto's eyes widen, "Orochimaru!" The snake wraps itself around Kabuto, but Kabuto leaps out of the way in time, and stands in front of Yamato; tired of just sitting there the snake, to my pleasure poofs away. "What should we do?"

I keep my eyes on Orochimaru, "We hang back until we receive the signal." Kabuto breaks their stand still moment by using his chakra scalpel to slice off Yamato's, puppet's head! Yamato leaps out while clutching his arm. Orochimaru says something then snakes grow out of his arms and wrap themselves around Yamato! One snake tries to bite Yamato's neck, but the moment it does Yamato turns into a log. The real Yamato lands on the ground, a safe distance away from Orochimaru and Kabuto. The snakes retreat as the log drops to the ground.

Yamato lifts his fingers and we all leap out of the trees and land in front of Yamato. Kabuto grins, "You again?"

Orochimaru stares at us, "Ah faces I've already seen many times…and now the Nine-tails boy is here too. I suppose we can play around for a bit. We'll see whether you've gotten stronger than Sasuke." Feeling a burst of chakra I steal a glance at Naruto.

His eyes are now red and his teeth have enlarged. Naruto digs his large nails into the bridge, "Give Sasuke…" His hair stands on ends, "…back!" The demon fox's cloak surrounds Naruto. _This isn't good!_

Kabuto smugly smirks, "We can't simply 'give him back' Naruto." He pushes up his glasses, "Don't you get it yet? Sasuke came to us of his own free will. You got too attached to him. Be a man and stop dwelling on the past."

I narrow my eyes. Kabuto is purposely provoking Naruto, out of the corner of my eyes I can see that the cloak is getting thicker and thicker, "Shut up you four-eyed freak!" Daisuke whines, stepping away from Naruto.

"I'm sick of your attitude!" Sakura shouts, "You have no idea how Naruto feels!"

Orochimaru grins, "If you're so intent on finding out where Sasuke is, you'll have to force it out of me." I bite my lip. _This is not a good situation. Naruto is losing it, and there's no way we can compete against a Sannin._ "If you can, that is." With out any warning a red blur rushes past me, in Naruto's places is a small crater in the wood. Naruto swings his arm, ready to claw off Orochimaru's face, but Orochimaru disappears causing Naruto to slice some ropes on the suspension bridge! The shock wave causes the rock a mile away to crack!

The bridge sways and rocks, causing me to hold onto the railing. "Daisuke, if needed jump on my back!" My ANBU mode kicks in, ready to take charge of the situation if needed. Naruto stays still; he cranes his neck to us. His blood red eyes glaring, trying to decide if we were friend or foe.

Kabuto decides to keep 'feeding the fire', "Naruto, your power as a Jinchuuriki has grown a lot. The Kyuubi's energy is getting stronger by the second." _Stronger and more dangerous._ Speaking of dangerous, Orochimaru walks out of the forest. I smile slightly to see that Naruto did land the hit! Orochimaru's true face is exposed beneath the mask.

Orochimaru keeps his head lowered, "You're very much the Jinchuuriki now, aren't you, Naruto?" His snake like yellow eyes stare at everyone. "It makes perfect sense now." He slowly walks out onto the bridge. Naruto lowers himself down to all fours, ready to pounce. Orochimaru stares at Yamato, "That's why they placed you in charge of him." _Huh?_ "It appears my experiments benefited the Leaf Village, after all."

Sakura whispers, "Experiments?" I nod my head. It was one of the first things they taught me as an ANBU, the horrifying experiments that Orochimaru performed on people. Most often those subjects died horrible deaths.

Orochimaru grins madly, "One would think my old village would've been more grateful to me! Wouldn't you agree, my adorable little lab rat?"

Kabuto turns to Orochimaru, "Lab rat? Who is this man?"

Orochimaru places his hand over his exposed face, "That's an old story, one that happened while I still lived in the Leaf. The only ninja in history who could use Wood Element Jutsus, and even control Bijuu like they were his pets, was the First Hokage. And I wanted that power." He laughs, "I stole DNA samples from the first Hokage's remains and implanted them in sixty children as an experiment. Oh, their bodies rejected the DNA so violently! They all died in a storm of thrashing and spasming."

"Monster…" Sakura whispers.

"Just as I was preparing to clean up the mess and record my findings, someone stumbled upon one of my other experiments, and I was forced to leave the village. That of course, meant my labs had to be abandoned." He removes his hand to reveal that his mask is now repaired, "I assumed all sixty children were dead. I had no idea one actually survived!" _Well that knocked out a couple questions about the mysterious Yamato._

Kabuto stares at Yamato, "I see. In other words, we'll be able to observe the long-term results of your old experiment."

"I'd be much more interested in testing how strong **my** Sasuke has grown…" Orochimaru says with a grin, making sure to place emphasis on the word my. "…by pitting him against Naruto."

Through clenched teeth Naruto says, "He doesn't…" Two more tails sprout, resulting in three tails, "He doesn't belong to you!" The red chakra starts bubbling violently, causing the blood in my veins to freeze. Naruto's hands curl against the wood, causing it to splinter. His canines grow ridiculously large, "Don't talk about Sasuke…" Blood thirst flows from Naruto, "…like he's some toy…" The chakra creates a wind of its own, adding onto the already windy conditions, "…That you own!"

Daisuke starts yanking on my pants, "Daisuke, we can't leave him like this." Shock waves pulsate from Naruto while bands of red chakra flow freely, and violently through the air. Making it heavy and hard to breathe.

Worried about Naruto I snap at Yamato, "Do SOMETHING! This is getting way out of hand!" Some of the red chakra pushes Sai back. Some of it shoves me back, burning my skin slightly. My anger keeps building as I look at Kabuto's and Orochimaru's expressions. They are actually enjoying Naruto's inner pain! The wind increases more, causing the trees to creak, and causing Daisuke to latch onto the bridge with his chakra.

The bridge itself can't take the pressure any longer, a large crater forms where Naruto is standing, and the railing snaps in half. Orochimaru smirks, "Intriguing." The extra chakra that was floating in the air circles around Naruto then reenters his body. _Has he stopped himself?_ A couple minutes later Naruto opens his mouth, inhumanly wide, but instead of a yell or a battle cry; a low growl comes out.

Naruto lowers himself, ready to attack, Kabuto senses this and with a chakra scalpel he charges for Naruto. Naruto just turns around and using the shock waves of his own voice he sends Kabuto flying! The impact of the blast snaps the bridge in half, keeping Naruto and Orochimaru on one side and us on the other. Kabuto knocks into Sakura, making her hit the ground. But he doesn't stop; pure momentum keeps him going till he's in the forest.

The bridge itself starts falling apart, not having the proper support it needs to stay up it starts crumbling. Sakura slides towards the edge, and then it hits me. _She unconscious!_ On the other side of the bridge, Naruto falls with the bridge, while Orochimaru leaps out of the way. But a large red hand shoots up, and latches to a tree; Naruto uses it to pull himself up. The two disappear into the forest, as the piece of the bridge that Sai, Sakura, Daisuke and I are on starts to break off.

Sai pulls out a scroll as Sakura slides down further. Yamato yells, "Sakura, answer me!" The bridge starts to fall completely apart. Thinking fast out of pure adrenaline I chuck Daisuke, then I run for Sakura. The moment I lace my arms around her the bridge falls apart. Sakura and I plummet for water below. Sai take off on an ink bird, while Yamato yells, "Sai! Catch them!" Sai completely passes us! _That asshole! Shit I need both hands!_

Letting go of Sakura I make some quick hand seals, "Summoning Jutsu!" The moment I'm on Shoyo's back, I grab Sakura. "Shoyo! Watch out for the falling rocks!"

He nods his large head, "Don't cha worry, I'll get you cuties up to safety." As he flies up, I notice that Yamato uses wood to hold up the rest of the bridge. An explosion not to far away, makes my head turn. Shoyo turns his head as well, "Well what's goin' on?"

I kick his sides, "Just keep flying!" He lands us safely next to Yamato before Shoyo poofs away. I set Sakura down on the dirt, to make sure she won't fall off the bridge. Daisuke tackles me with kisses, "I'm okay! I'm sorry I threw you!"

Yamato walks over as I stand up, "Is she okay?"

I nod, "She should be." I clench my fists, "More importantly, what the hell? Why didn't Sai help us! He's lucky that I know how to summon birds!"

Yamato glares at the bird in the air, "I don't know."

Sakura stirs, "What happened?"

I help her up, "We fell, but more importantly are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." She grabs the back of her head. "Sorry I'm fine now." She stares at what was once a bridge, "Who did this?"

"It was Naruto." Yamato answers.

"Naruto?"

I nod, "He's on the other side with Orochimaru." My eyes widen when a stack of purple smoke rises into the air.

Yamato narrows his eyes, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I."

Yamato makes a wood clone, "Get to it." The clone heads out, but once he's across the gap the wind violently picks up. He has to use a jutsu to protect himself. Various tree pieces fly through the air, I take out a flower and I use a whip to slice large logs from hitting us.

Worry for Naruto makes me take a step towards the edge, "I'm going to go…"

"No!" Yamato scolds, "You're staying right here."

Sakura grabs my arm, "I know you're worried, but with how Naruto is now…we can't afford to go rushing in without thinking."

~Sai's Pov~

The blast from Naruto's chakra destroys my ink bird. Standing in a very large crater, is no longer Naruto. Deprived of skin, his blood has mixed with his chakra, with long ears and four tails he truly resembles the demon fox. Growling he howls into the sky.


	71. Chapter 71: Four Tails

_Have a Happy New Year!_

* * *

~Sai's Pov~

I land in a tree nearby, seeing as how my ink bird was destroyed by Naruto's pure chakra. Inside of the crater is a ton of smoke, so much smoke that I can only see Orochimaru. Everything is at a stand still, as Naruto crouches down, waiting for an attack, and Orochimaru presses himself against the ground. Orochimaru lifts himself partly off the ground, and hundreds of snakes spew out of his mouth! As they near Naruto, blades pop out of their mouths. Naruto just growls with his tails sticking straight up, he's ready for a fight.

Naruto stands on two legs, and waits as the sea of serpents nears him. Just as they near him, Naruto jerks his arm back and slashes. The force and power behind that slash causes a very large explosion. Snakes fly into the air, dissolving from the pure power and force of the attack. The shockwave alone forces me to hold onto the tree to keep from being blown away. _I can't even get near them._ Once the smoke clears, Naruto slams both of his arms into the ground, causing an even deeper crater to form.

Orochimaru is forced to jump away when two large red hands pop out of the earth. Another hand grows of out the first set of hands, and chases Orochimaru relentlessly. After a few minutes of chasing Orochimaru stands tall and sends a snake from his arm to confront the chakra arm. The moment it wraps around the chakra arm, the snake dissolves. To keep himself from meeting the same fate, Orochimaru opens his mouth wide open, and 'sheds' his skin. Orochimaru escapes from his old skin, just before it evaporates.

He circles around Naruto at high speeds, slithering just like a snake. Naruto growls as Orochimaru heads straight for him. Fist ready, Orochimaru dares to get his fist close enough for it to meet Naruto's jaw. From Naruto's back, grows another Naruto and that Naruto slices Orochimaru in half! Naruto smirks, as Orochimaru's lower half falls in front of him, and his upper half goes flying through the air. Naruto's smirk fades as snakes appear out of the upper half, and rejoin it with the lower half. As Orochimaru becomes one being again, so does Naruto.

Orochimaru fixes and adjusts himself, while Naruto trembles out of pure rage.

~Tomoko's Pov~

I've heard so many explosions and thumps, that Sakura has to sit on me to keep me from rushing over to help Naruto. Growling I shove her off, "Sakura, I can't sit here and do nothing! He could be hurt, o-or worse!"

Yamato just turns to me, "Tomoko, my clone is keeping an eye on him. He's still alive and he's holding his own against Orochimaru."

I ball my fists, "That's not good enough! You said that Naruto has four tails right? What if the number keeps going up?"

Yamato narrows his eyes, "Tomoko calm down."

I dig my nails into my palms to keep from punching Yamato, "This is so stupid!"

"It seems Sasori won't be coming, after all." Kabuto's voice calls out. We all turn around to see Kabuto walking towards us; Daisuke immediately starts growling. Kabuto stops a couple of yards away from us. "He was the only one who should've known I was coming here today. He didn't even tell the rest of Akatsuki. And yet, your group showed up. I seriously doubt you forced that information out of him through interrogation. In which case, he must've told you voluntarily. I assume he hoped Konoha would pry information out of me and use it to destroy Orochimaru. The Akatsuki are after him as well, you know. Your disguise earlier…was flawless."

"Damn straight it was." I whisper. Sakura shoots me a look and I shut up.

"Someone in your group must have met Sasori in person to have been able to do that." _Two of us actually._ "And that's when he gave you the information about today, correct? Of course, he probably thought the mind-control jutsu he'd placed on me was still in effect. That Sasori bothered to tell you about today means that he's acknowledged your strength. Sasori hated Orochimaru and was always talking about how he wanted to get back at him. He wouldn't have handed the task over to you unless he was unable to do it himself. In other words, he's either being help captive…" He pauses, "Or he has already passed away."

Sakura hesitates before responding, "Hate to tell you, but it's the latter."

Kabuto lightly laughs, "Excellent." The ground shakes as over near Naruto three large gate looking things appear. A huge light engulfs the gates, tearing apart rocks, trees, anything that gets in its way.

Sakura immediately grabs my wrist as I take a step, "N-Naruto?" All three gates are gone.

Sakura lets go, "What was that?" Suddenly a large, red, fox looking thing that's being impaled by a sword shoots into the air! Attached to the other end of the sword is Orochimaru and his elongated neck. _Is that…Naruto?_ The figure lands, on the ground, not too far away from us. The wind created from the blow forces everyone to shield their eyes. Naruto, or who, or what ever it is stays still holding onto the sword that is in his stomach.

Kabuto grins, "He's more like the Kyuubi than ever." The creature just gives up and sits there; eventually he roars sending shockwaves throughout the area. Daisuke whines while covering his ears with his paws.

"Got it. Keep an eye on him." Yamato calls out, probably to his clone. Sakura and I just stare mystified at Naruto's new appearance. The sword pushes Naruto into the rock.

"Naruto!" Sakura cries out. The tip of the sword, now visible is unable to pierce Naruto's skin. Naruto just pushes the sword to the side, almost decapitating everyone. Yamato grabs Sakura, while I grab Daisuke and we jump out of the way. We end up landing behind Kabuto.

Kabuto lightly laughs, "Instead of a battle between ninja…" Naruto's eyes glow through the smoke, "…this is more like one between monsters." The sword retreats as Naruto growls, "Just look at that thing." _That WHAT?_ "Did he want to save Sasuke so badly that he was willing to turn into that?" Tears form in Sakura's eyes, "He's even lost control over his own body. What a sad child." Out of the corner of my eye I can see tears streaming down Sakura's face.

Without thinking Sakura takes off for Naruto. "Wait Sakura!" Yamato yells, "Stay away from Naruto." Daisuke stays near Yamato.

I run after her, "Sakura, stop!"

"Naruto!" She sobs as she nears him, "Enough! That's enough! I'll save Sasuke for you!"

I force chakra to my feet, making me go faster, "Stop!"

She ignores me, "So Naruto! Just stop! Please!" She stops near Naruto. Naruto just stares at her for a moment.

I run over and grab her arm, "Sakura you don't understand, we have to go NOW. He'll…" My eyes widen as Naruto swings one of his mighty tails towards us. I shove Sakura out of the way; she hits her head on the ground while I take the hit to my arm. Hitting the ground I hold the burn on my arm, biting my lip to keep myself from screaming. Before I can stand up and get the both of us to safety one of Naruto's tails start moving again. I grab Sakura and move her out of the way just in time to save her from having her skull crushed. Wood wraps around Naruto, holding him still. Fighting against the pain, I grab Sakura and slowly I drag her away from Naruto. With wide eyes I fall to my knees and grab my arm, trying to suppress the intense burning feeling, the pain makes me start shaking. Behind me the wood creaks and pops as Naruto tries to fight against it.

Kabuto grins, "Well now…"

As he starts walking towards us I scoot in front of Sakura, "Stay back!"

He stops only when Yamato restrains him with wood, "I don't think so."

Kabuto shows no signs of aggression as he turns to Yamato "Don't jump to conclusions. I don't see the need for us to fight any more. Just the opposite, in fact."

"What do you mean?"

Kabuto's hand glows green and the chakra extends until it reaches the burn. It doesn't hurt, in fact it feels…refreshing. _He's healing me…why?_ "Our groups share the same viewpoint. We both want Akatsuki gone." Slowly the shaking stops. "I figure if we let you guys live, you might take another one of them down for us." Sakura starts to stir as Naruto roars, causing the wood to crack. He stares at me, "You can repay me for saving you by killing at least one more Akatsuki member."

I nod, "I think I can do that." _Or at least help._

Kabuto stares at Naruto, who is slowly breaking through the wood restraints, "But he's your problem." Much to my dismay the healing chakra stops, leaving three horizontal burn marks on my arm, "You'll have to take care of him yourselves." He disappears in a cloud of smoke.

My eyes widen as Naruto completely breaks the restraints, "Yamato! Do something NOW!" Yamato runs past us and presses his palm onto Naruto's chest. A green glow comes from Naruto's chest. Yamato leaps back and starts sucking out the access chakra! Yamato then creates a wooden stage with spikes around Naruto to keep him from moving.

Sakura sits up, "Wha…?"

I force a smile, "Don't worry Sakura." The red demonic chakra slowly recedes, leaving Naruto's fleshless, bloody, skin. Very slowly, and painfully from Naruto's expression, he starts to return to his normal human self. Only few pieces of skin remain on Naruto's body, but his clothes survived. Naruto screams out of pure agony as the rest of the chakra is ripped from his body. Naruto falls to his knees, eyes hollow, mouth agape. Yamato makes the wooden stage disappear as Naruto falls flat on his face.

Yamato sighs, "It's over."

Sakura helps me stand up. I nod in thanks, while Daisuke walks over and sniffs Naruto. Sakura runs over to Naruto crying, "Naruto!" I walk over to them while Sakura rolls Naruto over onto his back and starts healing him. I sit down and wait patiently, anxious to see the loud mouth wake up. Yamato walks over to, just in case Naruto lost it again.

I frown at Naruto's progress, "The injuries are healing too slowly." Sakura pushes herself to work harder, she winces, "Don't push yourself, you've taken two blows to the head today." Wincing when I move my arm I place my hands on Naruto, "I'll help the best I can." Shakily I start the very small amount of medical ninjutsu that I know. Together very slowly, Sakura and I help heal Naruto. His skin his back and his breathing isn't shaky any more.

Sakura furrows her brow, lost in thought. Eventually she asks, "Captain Yamato. Would you please teach me the jutsu that you used to stop Naruto?"

Yamato frowns, "That's impossible."

Sakura pouts, and I sigh, "Sakura, it's a wood jutsu. He's the only one who can use it."

Yamato nods, "It's because I'm infused with the First's DNA. The jutsu forcibly suppresses the Nine Tail's chakra. You can't learn it without possessing the unique abilities required for its use. Unfortunately, I'm only an experimental copy. I don't even compare to the First." Sakura looks back at Naruto, disappointed, "The necklace that Naruto wears is an heirloom of the First. It's a chakra crystal that only responds to the First Hokage's chakra. It's because of that necklace that I can control a Jinchuuriki's chakra."

I grab Daisuke who was trying to lick some of Naruto's wounds, "Stop that." Once I have to sit on him I go back to work.

Yamato continues, "Some believe that ability is why the First became Hokage to begin with. That's also the reason I was chosen as captain for this team."

Sakura lowers her eyes, "He's always like this. The only things I can ever do for Naruto…are small and insignificant."

I sigh, "Sakura, don't say that. You've done more for him than I have." She looks at me confused, "Think about it. You took out an Akatsuki member, that's one less person who wants to hunt down Naruto. And even now." I remove my hands, "You're healing him, something that I can't do." I hold the burn, "All I do is get in the way."

Yamato smiles, "Sakura, I can tell just by looking at you. You really l…"

Naruto interrupts, "Sakura? Tomoko?" I feel a slight pain in my heart. _Sakura likes Naruto? But…Ah! Why do I care?_ He sits up, but he immediately holds his head.

Tears come to Sakura's eyes, "Naruto!"

Naruto looks around confused, "Huh? What happened to me? I was going after Orochimaru, and then…And then what did I do?" He raises an eye brow, "Hey Sakura…why're you crying?"

She rubs her eye, "Oh, there's just something in my eye."

Naruto stands up and makes a fist, "I know, it was that asshole Sai! He said something mean and hurt your feelings again, didn't he? Like ugly bitch, or freak of nature!" I start laughing. "That jerk!"

Sakura stands up, "Sai never called me a freak of nature…" Sakura starts shaking out of anger.

"Oh? R-Really?"

"Don't make up new insults, you jerk!" Sakura punches him.

He stumbles onto me, "Ah Tomoko! I'm sorry!"

I glare at him, "Get off me!"

Sakura looks around, "Speaking of…where is Sai?"

"Sai is…" He stops to communicate with his clone, "Wait a second…"

Naruto stares at the bridge, "Tomoko…what happened to the bridge?"

I huff, "Why don't you ask someone else? Do I look like I have all the answers?"

"Captain Yamato?" Sakura asks.

Yamato nods, "Oh. Right now Sai is headed somewhere together with Orochimaru." _WHAT?_

Sakura narrows her eyes, "Together?" Yamato nods.

"What do you mean?" I ask, "Is he betraying us?"

"All of you come with me." Yamato takes us to a ridiculously large crater, obviously where the fight between Naruto and Orochimaru took place. We stand next to a giant ink splotch.

Naruto kicks the ground, "The ground's still soft…and the bridge is trashed. What the hell happened…to make this area so messed up?"

"You don't remember?" Yamato asks.

"Now that I think about it, why was I unconscious?"

"Well you see…"

I interrupt Sakura, "Orochimaru knocked you out." Sakura raises an eye brow and I narrow my eyes. _If he knew, who knows what could happen. _

Naruto's eyes bug out, "For real? Damn it!"

Sakura picks up Sai's book that was under a scroll, "Sai's things are all over the place." She stares at the picture of a white haired boy, "But I can't believe he left this book. This picture book is supposed to be important to Sai. I can't believe he didn't take it."

Yamato stares at all of Sai's stuff, "If he was nervous enough to leave things behind, he must have been pretty tense while speaking with Orochimaru."

I raise an eye brow, "You sounds like you were watching."

"Up until a minute ago I had a Wood Clone over here." He points to his head, "We were communicating through a walkie-talkie I have in here."

"What happened to Sai?" Sakura asks.

"After talking with Orochimaru about something. The two of them left together with Kabuto."

I growl, "I knew it!"

Naruto furrows his brow, "What do you mean?"

"What were they discussing?" Sakura asks.

"He couldn't quite catch what they were saying." Yamato answers.

Naruto grabs his chin, "I wonder what they were talking about…"

Sakura tries to discount my betrayal theory, "He may have been threatened and forced to go with them."

Yamato crosses his arms, "No, it didn't look like that. He approached Orochimaru on his own and handed him something. It looked like he was trying to gain Orochimaru's favor."

"W-Wait a second!" Naruto stammers, "He may be a complete dick, but there's no way he'd betray us!"

"He might Naruto." I reply.

"Captain Yamato, do you know about Danzou?" Sakura asks.

He nods, "I do."

"Who is he?" Naruto asks.

"He's a hawkish man who once opposed the Third Hokage."

"He's an old man, Sai's superior, and he doesn't think well of the Third." Sakura adds.

I think for a moment, "Danzou might be using Sai to try and pull something off."

"There's a possibility that Danzou gave Sai a top-secret mission that differs from our own mission." Yamato adds.

Naruto is in disbelief, "So you're saying he used us and our mission to get close to Orochimaru?"

I nod, "That's right."

Yamato sighs, "This might be unfounded speculation, but please keep in mind as you listen that it's not wholly impossible. Danzou may be trying to destroy the Leaf Village."


	72. Chapter 72: Sai's Book

~Tomoko's Pov~

Naruto narrows his eyes, "What do you mean, he wants to destroy the Leaf?"

"I mean its current state." Yamato corrects.

"Current state…" Sakura pauses, "Wait, you mean Tsunade?"

Yamato nods, "Exactly."

Naruto takes a step, "I still don't get it. Even if he is Sai's superior, and went against the Third, what's the point of attacking the Leaf and overthrowing Grandma Tsunade?"

"Don't you remember Naruto?" I ask. "Tsunade was the Third's student."

"Not only that, but with her at it helm, most of the village follows the Third's teachings." Yamato adds while folding his arms, "Which doesn't sit well with Danzou at all. Also, most villagers support those ideas, which means they won't easily change their minds."

I connect the dots in my head, "To do that, the only option would be to drive the village into calamity. Like Orochimaru tried to do with his 'Crush the Leaf' plan."

Naruto clenches his teeth, "Crush the Leaf…"

"If he's making an alliance with Orochimaru to try and overthrow Tsunade, it could mean he's planning another attack."

Naruto stares at me, "He's trying to destroy the Lead just for that?"

"That's not the only reason!" Sakura announces, "After the village has been destroyed, he'll rebuild it in his own image, and enforce his own ideals as the new Hokage!"

Naruto's shoulders quiver out of pure rage. Yamato stares at Naruto, "The reason Danzou's on the move again…"

I interrupt, "He must believe that Orochimaru's military strength has recovered during the three years since he attacked the village."

"That's one reason, but he may also be more cautious since that plan failed last time. He wants to build up his arsenal by joining his forces with Orochimaru's."

"So he's offering him inside help this time, right?" Sakura asks.

Yamato narrows his eyes, "Yes."

Naruto takes a step back, "No way…So, Sai's secret mission is…"

Beads of sweat drip down Sakura's face, "It has to be."

I frown as Daisuke whines, "It's to act as a relay between Danzou and Orochimaru. He most likely thought that being on our team would give him a high possibility of making contact with Orochimaru."

Naruto clenches his fists, "No way!"

"Depending on how things go…" Yamato's face turns very serious, "We may have to kill Sai."

Sakura and Naruto stand there stunned, "Kill him?" Daisuke and I however just stand there; it would be like another ANBU mission for us.

Almost like instinct I put on an emotionless face, "It would be trouble to bring back the body, but if we must…"

Naruto stares, "Tomoko, how are you so okay with this?"

Not blinking I answer, "Naruto, I've done missions like this before."

Birds shoot out of the trees, making a single feather float down into the ink Sai left. Yamato keeps his face void of emotion, "My clone is trailing them, but I don't know what will happen. We're going after them too."

"But…"

Naruto cuts off Sakura "Got it! Okay, let's g…!" His blue eyes roll into his head and he falls forward.

I gasp, "Naruto!" I lift the idiot up into a sitting position, "Hey! You okay?" He starts gasping for breath.

Sakura studies Naruto, "Captain Yamato!"

Yamato stares, "Sakura, Tomoko, let's go."

"I know that we should go after them right away, but…"

I interrupt Sakura, "Right now, we should let Naruto rest."

"Then we leave him behind." _What?…What if the Akatsuki comes after him, or if he's more injured than we originally thought?_ Yamato continues, "Even in that condition, he's got enough strength to go back to the village by himself, right?"

Sakura snaps, "Kakashi would never say anything like that!"

"S-Sakura…" Naruto whispers while turning his head towards her, "I'll be fine…" He struggles to talk, "I can come with you guys…" He sits himself up.

"Sakura, I know what you're trying to say. I was on Kakashi's ANBU squad. So I know exactly what type of person he is. I may be Kakashi's replacement, but we're two different people. I won't smile and go 'I won't let you get hurt.' You three aren't newbies who need to be protected anymore. You're shinobi that will have to surpass Kakashi and protect the village. There's a difference between compassion and lenity." Yamato looks at me, "As a fellow ANBU, you should know that the mission always comes first. Personal feelings are to be set aside. Everything ends if you give up here. We'll never catch up to them. And we'll never get another chance to confront Orochimaru."

Naruto turns to face Sakura, "Sakura…"

"Let's get back to the plan." Yamato turns to Naruto, "Naruto, what will you do?"

Naruto shakily stands up, "What do you think?" He stumbles a bit, but he stands tall, "I'm coming too!"

He almost falls over again. Worried I grab his arm, "Naruto!"

He yanks his arm away, "I'm fine. What's the point of coming all this way if I go back to the village now?" Naruto stands up, so do I.

Yamato smiles, "Fine with me. But if there's even a hint of you slowing us down, I will leave you behind. Understood?"

Naruto pumps his fist in the air, "Okay!"

"Understood!" He leaps away, and we follow. While leaping through the trees it's clear that Naruto is not feeling the greatest, still be presses on.

Sakura grins, "Come on Tomoko! We've got to catch up!"

I grin, "Okay." Leaping through the trees at a faster rate I grab a branch to swing off of it, but the burn I got from Naruto makes pain shoot up my arm. The burn feels like poison and immediately my chest burns along with my arm.

I'm guessing that my fingers slipped and that I'm falling because now the wind is pushing my hair upward. I hear Naruto call out, "Tomoko!"

~Naruto's Pov~

I reach my arm out to catch Tomoko, but my vision blurs leaving her just out of reach. Sakura's eyes widen, but she is way too far away to reach her in time. Just before she hit's the ground, Yamato appears and catches her. Daisuke lands and immediately starts freaking out. I land and she's panting, while grabbing her arm.

Sakura jumps down, "What happened? She was just fine!"

Yamato walks over to a tree and carefully sets her down, "We'll let her rest here." Daisuke lays his head on her lap, whining like crazy.

I get down on all fours and stare at her, "Tomoko…" Her tired red eyes are open, she pets Daisuke to calm him down, but when she moves her arm she grabs the same scratched up area. "You okay, Tomoko?"

"Naruto she got this…"

Tomoko interrupts Sakura, "I got this from Orochimaru." She smiles, "It only hurts a bit. I'll be okay."

"Don't push yourself too hard Tomoko." I warn.

She lightly laughs, "Please, you're talking to me like I'm a little kid or something."

Yamato's face snaps out of thought, "Let's take a short break here. Tomoko has Daisuke who can sniff out any traps and enemies. The success of our mission lies with her and Sakura."

Tomoko glares, "I'm fine!" She starts to stand up, "Come on let's go now. You said so yourself Yamato."

"I did say that earlier, but I also say that haste makes waste. There's also a difference between hurrying and being reckless."

I force her to sit, "Right, right! Like Captain Yamato says! You're a vital part of the group!"

Tomoko rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

Sakura starts healing Tomoko's arm, "Here, we'll get you patched up. Man you always manage to hurt this arm."

Tomoko smiles, "Eh it's a curse!"

Sakura sighs, "You should be more careful! Next time Tsunade won't be able to help it!"

"Naruto!" I turn around to see Yamato. "Since Sai has left, you'll be working as my buddy now. Tomoko and Daisuke will be with Sakura. Let's work out our strategy together now. Come with me."

I nod while standing up "Got it!"

As I follow Yamato into the forest I can hear Tomoko ask Sakura, "So is he really going to tell Naruto?"

Sakura keeps her voice low, "Yeah."

Yamato stops once he is sure that Sakura and Tomoko are out of sight and hearing range, "We should be okay here."

"We're going to practice here?" I ask.

"Yeah, but first…Wait a sec." He presses his hand to his head, obviously he's communicating with his wood clone. "I'm getting a transmission from my wood clone."

He lowers his hand but he doesn't say anything, "Captain Yamato?"

"Oh. We're all done."

I prepare myself for some training, "Okay! What should we do first?"

"Before we get started, there's something that I have to tell you." I stand up straight as Yamato leans up to my ear, "You were the one who hurt Tomoko, Naruto." My eyes widen. _What? _My mind shifts to images of the huge crater, the bridge, and to a memory of a destroyed building and a severely injured Jiraiya.

Completely besides myself I start talking, "Then, the bridge…And that huge crater…"

"That's right. It was all you."

"Tomoko's arm too?"

"Yes." Yamato pauses, "She lied to spare your feelings. But I'm responsible for allowing her to be injured as well. This is the exact reason I was assigned to Team Kakashi. I have a special ability to suppress the Nine Tails, a Jinchuuriki's, powers. So you don't need to worry. As long as I'm around you, that is." I stare up at him, "In other words, there was no need for me to tell you the truth. So why did I bother? If you use that power, it may bring you closer to saving Sasuke, but what you gain from the Nine Tails isn't your power. If you continue to rely on it, you'll not only end up hurting yourself, but your comrades, too." He narrows his eyes, "Like what just happened. I'm sure you notice it welling up, bit by bit. But you got impatient, and let it take over you, right?"

I ball up my fists. _He's right._ Yamato keeps lecturing, "I can completely suppress the Nine Tail's chakra. But you're wrong if you think it'll make you weak. You're strong enough without its help. I think you've got the wrong idea. The source of your strength isn't the Nine Tail's chakra. It's your own chakra, and its ability to withstand the force of the Nine Tails horrible powers. If you want to save Sasuke, then do it with your own strength." I finally look Yamato in the eye, "If you want to see Sasuke again, then look at him through your own eyes, not the Nine Tails. If you want to protect Sakura and Tomoko, do it with your own strength, not the Nine Tail's."

~Tomoko's Pov~

I move my arm around, and the pain is still there but I can deal with it, "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura cranes her neck to search for Naruto and Yamato, "They're still not finished?" A light bulb appears above her head as she pulls out Sai's picture book. She stares at the white haired boy on the back of the book. Sakura and I flip through some of the pages, "Wait here." She runs off in the direction that Naruto and Yamato when in. Soon she comes back with the boys.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asks. Sakura sits down next to me.

I hold onto the dusty, slightly torn book, I flip it over to the picture of the boy with dark hair, "Look at this."

"That's Sai's…"

"That's the picture book that we found earlier, the one Sai drew." Yamato announces. "What's it about? If we read it, we may learn something about Sai."

I nod, "Right, I thought so too. Sakura read it just now." Everyone crowds around the book.

"What's the story about?" Naruto asks.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Sakura answers.

"Why not?"

I open it as Sakura starts explaining, "There aren't any words or dialogue written at all." Sakura waves her hand to make me flip to book over to the cover, showing the pictures of the two boys. "It looks like it's a story about the two boys on the covers."

I close the book, "The book can be read in either direction, so their stories start at different ends." I open the book to the middle, "And come together when you get to the center of the book." I hand Sakura the book.

She flips it to the first page on the dark haired boy's side, "When you start with the black haired boy the next page looks like this." She flips the page, "The same boy is always on the right page and there's a different person on the left page." She flips it again, but now the boy has on some armor, "See?"

"Hey, go back." Sakura flips back and forth between the pages. I point, "Look the kid's clothes change when you flip the page. And he's holding the same weapon as the guy on the previous page."

Yamato sighs, "So, it's a story about a boy defeating his enemies."

Sakura studies the pages, "So he claims the weapons and armor of the enemies he fought." She quickly flips through some pages, "It's the same on the next page, and the one after that! So maybe…" She flips the book over to the white haired boy's side. On the first page it features the boy on the left side and his opponent on the right. "The layout's reversed, but the white haired boy is doing the same thing."

"So it's a story about two boys developing as they defeat their enemies?" Yamato asks.

"Wait a sec." Naruto stares at the book, "Since both of them defeat all their enemies, what happens in the end?"

"That's the problem." Sakura opens to the middle of the book, "Look."

"What's with this picture?" Naruto asks. The right side of the page is filled out with the dark haired boy, but there's no sign of the white haired boy on the left side. The dark haired boy is missing one hand and his face, "What a weird picture."

I pet Daisuke who is asleep next to me, "Only the left of the two center pages was started on at all."

"That's…sorta creepy, actually."

Sakura flips through some pages, "He said that it wasn't completed yet, but I wonder why he didn't draw the face?"

"Hey doesn't the black haired boy look like Sai?" I ask.

"You're right!"

"So he was drawing himself?" Yamato asks.

Sakura closes the book, "Then who's the white haired boy?"

A thought hits me, "Could it be Sai's brother?"

Sakura nods, "Most likely." She stands up, "Is everyone feeling okay?"

I nod, "Yeah." I notice a hand in my field of vision; I look up to see the hand belongs to a smiling Naruto.

"Here Tomoko. I'll help you up."

I take his hand and stand, waking up Daisuke in the process, "Uh thanks Naruto."

Yamato stands up as well, "Okay let's go!" From the information from the wood clone and the scent trail that Daisuke is following, we end up running on the river.

While running in a standard V formation Sakura calls out, "Naruto! Tomoko!" I turn my head to her, "This time, we'll definitely bring Sasuke back!"

Naruto grins determined, "Yeah!"


	73. Chapter 73: Brotherly Bonds

_Sorry guys, work and school have been murder! I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting and longer._

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Running like crazy we made it to a desert looking area. Hiding behind a rock we find Yamato's clone. "Is this the place?" Yamato asks.

The clone nods, "The entrance is right in front of us, beneath those boulders.

"So right beneath those rocks…" Naruto whispers, "We'll find Sasuke."

Sakura nods, "There's a strong chance."

Yamato turns to us, "At the very least, there'll be some very important clues there."

I grin, while Daisuke barks, "Okay. Let's go!"

Naruto starts to head for the entrance, but Yamato stops him, "Wait." He turns his clone into a little seed, "Swallow this first, Naruto." Naruto hesitates, making Yamato smile, "It's okay. There's nothing to worry about." Yamato opens his other hand revealing three more seeds, "Here's yours, Sakura, Tomoko, and Daisuke. This way I'll be able to find out where you are if we get split up."

I stare at the seed, "That little seed can do that?"

Sakura takes her seed, and inspects it closely, "What is it?"

"Basically, those seeds are transmitters used for tracking. They're a type of ninja tool that will only resonate with my chakra. They're the same thing I slipped in Sai's clothes and food." Yamato responds.

I smirk, "Hm, sneaky. I like it."

"Hey Yamato, when did you do that?" Naruto asks.

"Remember? I left the hot springs before you did. Now you understand why I used my own money to treat you to a luxurious meal and hot springs, right?" Yamato asks.

"Like I said, very sneaky." I pet Daisuke.

"Tsunade warned me to keep a close eye on Sai. And I did, it's a good thing I make all of those preparations. Anyways, hurry up and swallow them!" Naruto, Sakura, and I swallow our seeds.

I turn to Daisuke, "Here boy." He sniffs it but he jerks his head away. "Come on! You have to!" He covers his snout with his paws.

Yamato stares, "Come on Tomoko we don't have all day."

I narrow my eyes, "Naruto, help me sit on him." After a very quick struggle, Naruto sits on Daisuke. "Open his mouth!" Naruto pries open Daisuke's mouth and I place the seed in. The little brat spits it out! "Again!" This time though I keep the seed in my hand and I shove it down his throat. Once the seed is really down in there, Daisuke growls. "Oh hush."

Yamato nods, "Okay, let's go!" We walk over to where we thought the entrance is, and Yamato lays his ear on the ground. After a moment Yamato stands up, "I can barely sense any human presence. It's probably safe to assume there are only a few enemies in there. But don't let your guard down! Remember, we're up against Orochimaru. We must also think of Sai as an enemy now. We'll infiltrate with me going first, then Tomoko and Daisuke, Sakura, and finally Naruto."

Sakura pulls on her gloves, ready to punch open an entrance, "How will we break in?"

"We'll go by the book. Enter from underground using Earth element jutsus. I'll start by making a shaft right around here. After we're down far enough, I'll carve out a tunnel parallel to the entrance tunnel and proceed slowly. Here we go!" Making some hand seals, Yamato slams his hand on the ground. A dark black hole appears. Jump down after you hear my signal. Well, here I go!"

Daisuke whines, and for the first time in a while I pick him up. His soft orange fur in my arms brings back many memories, good and bad. "Don't worry little buddy, I'll leap with you." Yamato leaps down, and almost instantly we hear a whistle. "That's the signal." I jump down first, making Daisuke cling to me. His claws sticking themselves into my skin. Once my feet hit rock I whistle, signaling for Sakura to descend. I drop Daisuke and he walks over to Yamato.

Yamato rubs the rock that is blocking our way in, "It looks like the base is completely surrounded by stone."

Naruto grunts, "Please, one Rasengan and it'll be dust!"

I smack his hand, "Are you crazy? Do you want them to figure out that we're sneaking in? The whole point of sneaking in is to be sneaky!"

Naruto glares at the wall, it's the only thing separating him from Sasuke, "Then, how do we get in?"

Running his hand across the wall Yamato smiles, "Found it!" Squinting my eyes I notice a small crack on the wall. "With strong, solid rock, you just need to apply a little pressure to a small crack…" Turning his finger to wood he sticks it into the cracks, slowly breaking apart the rocks. Soon we have a small square shaped entrance. "Like so. From here on, make sure you suppress your chakra as much as you can. Otherwise Orochimaru will notice that we're here. Let's move out."

Yamato crawls out, then I crawl out. I whisper, "Come on Daisuke!" He gracefully leaps out of the hole, then Sakura, and finally Naruto. "So far, our infiltration has been a success."

Yamato scans the long, dimly lighted hallway, "Let's look for Sai first." Yamato closes his eyes and hones in on Sai, "He's this way." While sneaking around we use mirrors to check around corners, "All clear. Let's go!" We stop at a wooden door that is covered in iron. Yamato opens it and peaks inside, "I'd figure that you'd be in here."

As we all walk in, Sai smiles. "Nothing less from one of the Hokage's personal ANBU." Daisuke starts to growl, but with a look from me he stops. Yamato holds up his finger, revealing a key made of wood. "I see that corpse didn't fool you one bit." _Corpse?_

"Just what do you mean by that?" Yamato asks.

Sai doesn't respond so Naruto takes action by grabbing Sai's shirt, "Why the hell did you turn on us, you traitorous bastard?"

Sai keeps up his smile, "You really shouldn't be so noisy, or things will get even more difficult."

Naruto growls, "You bas…"

I cut him off, "Naruto." Naruto back off and releases Sai.

Sakura hands Sai his book, "Here this is yours."

Sai grabs it, "Thank you."

I narrow my eyes, "Danzou's orders right? He's plotting something that includes Orochimaru, isn't he?"

"And you were chosen to be their liaison." Sakura adds. "What are they up to?"

"He wants to team up with Orochimaru to try a new 'Crush the Leaf' plan, doesn't he?" Yamato asks.

Sai hesitates before answering, "No, he doesn…"

"We know that smile is fake!" Naruto accuses, "And we also know you're lying!"

Sai still keeps his smile, "Now that you've all discovered me here, my mission is a failure. I can't kill you all off by myself. And since you've figured this much out, there's no point in trying to hide the truth. It's just as you said. We're trying to destroy the current Leaf Village."

"What?"

"I was to be taken in by Orochimaru with the understanding that I would help him conspire against the Leaf. That's the true mission that was assigned to me."

"Do you understand what you're saying?" Naruto asks, "That's…"

"That's not all." Sai interrupts, "I'm also to secretly send back information on Orochimaru to Danzou. In other words, I'm also working as a spy."

My ANBU side kicks it. Popping out my wrist blade I point to at Sai, "Keep going, and don't leave anything out."

Sai continues, "The moment the Leaf is destroyed, Orochimaru will definitely betray us. It's a preventative measure to make sure we keep the upper hand."

Sakura frowns, "Danzou wants to make the Leaf his. And you're suppose to make it happen all by yourself?"

Sai unrolls a couple scrolls, "The information I write on my scrolls, takes on the form of small animals." To prove his point the words turn into birds and mice. "That's how I can still leak information…" The animals escape. "Without compromising my safety. I was chosen for this mission because of that ability."

"If the Leaf is thrown into chaos, lots of people will die again! Do you really understand what it is you're trying to do?"

Sai tilts his head, "Who cares? I'm just following orders."

I narrow my eyes, "Sai you self centered, pathetic little…!"

"One more thing. The name 'Sai' was assigned to me for this mission. I am no one. I am merely one of Danzou's arms. I do not exist. There is no point in saying anything to me."

Sakura stares at his book, "If that's true, why do you still treasure that picture book so much?"

Sai's eyes go wide, but he suppresses the reaction as he raises the book up to his face. With the white haired boy's picture facing him he stares at it intently. "The two kids on the cover are you and your brother? Aren't they?" I ask. "Why is that book so precious to you?" I don't wait for him to answer, "It's because that is the only thing that proves you exist." Sai glares, "You haven't lost your emotions as much as you like to claim. No shinobi can truly throw away their emotions." I frown, remembering how I tried to throw away my feelings for the Swamp Village, and for my little brother, "I know I couldn't."

Sakura adds, "The fact that you accepted the book back and said 'thank you' proves it. You felt relief when I handed it to you."

"In what way does carrying this picture book around prove that I exist?" Sai asks.

Daisuke lays down on my feet, making sure to keep a close eye on Sai. I wiggle my toes, feeling his fur in between my toes, "The reason why you don't want to let go of that picture book is because you can't give up the image you have of yourself as a little brother. Do you know why? It's because your ties with your brother were important to you! You don't want to destroy the bond you share with your brother."

Sai stares at the book, then back at me, "Bond?"

Yamato raises his kunai, "I apologize, but we took a look at the contents of the book." Sai glares daggers, "Only the two center pages are incomplete. Sai, I know that you're from ANBU Root. I also know that Danzou had you undergo special training to help kill your emotions. In order to seal away all emotion, you underwent the vile training the Hidden 'Blood' Mist Village once used."

Zabuza and Haku pop into my mind, "I see. The training where only the student who murdered the rest was allowed to become a gennin." We all stare at Sai. _Did he have to kill his brother? How many people did he kill to be rid of his emotions?_

Yamato pauses before answering, "Going by the flow of the book, you take the weapons and armor of the foes you defeat. When you get to the center pages, you would have had to fight your brother. You killed your…"

"I did not!" Sai corrects, showing a bit of emotion, "This was suppose to be a present for my brother. But, just when the picture book was almost complete, he…" Sai forces a smile, "…died from a disease. There are a lot of children in Root who were torn away from their parents because of war. He and I got along with each other as if we were real brothers, even though we weren't related by blood. He often praised my pictures. The center two pages were the ones I wanted to show him the most, but since he died, I can't remember what I wanted to draw on them."

Yamato shoots me a look and I nod. "Sai, you're coming with us." Slowly I pull out a flower.

"Or else what?"

With a flick of my wrist he's tied up, "You really don't have a choice." We take Sai out the way we came, and once outside Yamato ties him up with some wood. We set Sai against a rock.

"Tough break Sai. I'm going to leave you here and have my wood clone keep watch." Yamato sprouts his clone.

Naruto who has been surprisingly quiet punches his fists, "Okay! Time to finish the job, and save Sasuke!"

Sai turns his head, so that he doesn't have to look Naruto in the face, "You should give up. I… met Sasuke. Orochimaru is always with Sasuke. In other words, you'll have to fight Orochimaru again. If you pursue him, you'll be ripped apart and used for their experiments. Plus…"

"Plus what?" Naruto asks.

Sai stares at Naruto, "Sasuke no longer cares about you. Sakura said that you think of Sasuke as a brother. Yet even so…" Naruto balls his fists, "Why for someone like him? Why are you trying so hard to bring him back, even risking your life by going up against Orochimaru, when he thinks so little of you? Why? You haven't been ordered to do this."

To Sai's surprise, Naruto smiles, "Back in the day, I couldn't stand Sasuke. Even though neither of us had families, he was an elite and I was dead last in the class. But, it really was a lot of fun when we were together. He…" Naruto's smile widens, "He acknowledged me more than anyone else ever did. Sasuke is my friend. Someone who I was finally able to form a bond with…"

"But still…" Sai lowers his gaze, "Against Orochimaru, you…"

I wink while grinning, "Hey! Have faith in us!"

Naruto nods, "I don't care who I have to fight! If he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death!" Sai's eyes widen at the amount of determination Naruto is showing, "And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him from beyond the grave! Even if I'm torn to shreds, I'm taking Sasuke back from Orochimaru!"


	74. Chapter 74: Sasuke

_Sorry for the POV changes in this one. I think you'll be fine though. And...FINALLY! We are DONE with the whole let's find Sasuke crap for a while! I don't know when I'm going to end this story, because personally I believe that Naruto should have ended once Pain or however it's spelled died. Oh and for those who are curious, if someone touches your tarot cards you don't need to spill your own blood, I just did that for dramatic effect. Just sleep on them for thirty days. Enjoy!_

* * *

~Third Person Pov~

Daisuke's ears twitch and all of his hair stands on its ends. With a bark, everyone but the trapped Sai leaps away from the barrage of kunai knives flying towards them. Landing in front of the captured youth is Kabuto, "And here I thought we'd managed to fool our tracker." Kabuto shoves up his glasses, "But you are one of Orochimaru's guinea pigs, so I suppose it's not unexpected."

Tomoko fishes through her hair for a small flower, "Damn he's persistent. Like a freaking cockroach."

"Sai, I see that you've been taken prisoner."

Naruto balls his fists, but calmly orders, "Take a hike. If you don't leave, I won't hold back." Up on the rock behind Kabuto is Naruto's secrete weapon. Two clones and a Rasengan. With a smirk Kabuto easily dodges the destructive attack and kills the clone. Four more clones appear out of thin air, charging for Kabuto. Kabuto easily kills every clone, forcing Yamato to use a wood jutsu, but Kabuto runs away with Sai in tow.

The wood creates a thick surface, prompting the girls to leap on and attack. Sakura prepares a super charged punch that slams Kabuto towards the ground. Waiting there is Tomoko with a flower made bat, tapping it once against her foot, she beats him into the hard rock. Kabuto lands with Sai on the hard ground as the rock tumbles. Disturbing a bee's nest the insects fly out, pissed that their home has been destroyed.

The bee's swarm Kabuto, forcing him to start slicing them in half. Kabuto smirks triumphantly as he kills the last bee. His gray eyes scan the area, '_Fighting all of them at once puts me at a disadvantage.'_ He stares at the bees on the ground, _'Clearly luck is on their side.'_

Kabuto smirks and leans in close to Sai, much to Sai's discomfort, "It doesn't look like you've betrayed us, so I'll trust you for now." Kabuto frees Sai, "I must say, I genuinely feel sorry for you people." Sai stands up behind Kabuto, as Kabuto continues his rant, "But Naruto, you're the most pitiful one in the lot. Even if you defeat me, you're wasting your time. People change, Sasuke's not the same person that you used to know." Without Kabuto's knowledge, Sai creeps up behind him, twisting Kabuto's arm behind his back and pressing him down to the ground. Kabuto glares, "What's the meaning of this?"

Sai stares at Naruto, his usual emotionless face is filled with questions, "…That bond. I wish to see it for myself."

Everyone leaps down in front of Kabuto. "Sai, don't let him go." Yamato orders. Quickly Kabuto is bound by wood. Pressing Kabuto against a wall, Yamato creates a wood clone. For a while they interrogate Kabuto about the location of Sasuke. Kabuto reveals that he is somewhere in the inner rooms of the hideout, and that he believes that they will quickly be killed. Once back inside the group splits up into teams: Sakura and Yamato, Naruto and Sai, and lastly Tomoko and Daisuke.

~Tomoko's Pov~

_ARGH! Searching around this place sucks!_ I yank open another door, "Ass wipe? You in here?" A snake slithers out, "AHH!" Thankfully for me Daisuke springs into action and bites off its head, "Thanks little buddy." A huge explosion makes my heart leap. Running at top speed Daisuke and I head for the smoke. On the way I run into Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato.

"Tomoko! Have you seen Sai?" Naruto shouts.

"No why?"

Sakura looks frantic, "He's going to try and kill Sasuke!"

"What?" As we run they fill me in. We come to a long hall way, with a light at the end. Daisuke sniffs the air, then barks; taking off at top speed he runs, behind him is me.

"Tomoko!"

I ignore them and as soon as I'm outside I grab Sai, "Look here you little shit. I swear, I'm going to beat you till you wish you were dead!"

"Tomoko." _That voice…_ Letting go of Sai, I stare up at Sasuke. His hair still short, he's sporting a sword and a kimono style outfit.

Sakura runs in after me. She gasps, "S-Sasuke…"

Tension fills the air, still not believing my eyes I grin, "Still sporting hair that looks like a chicken's rear end?" Sasuke just glares. My head turns as I hear foot steps coming from the hall way, "Naruto…" Naruto stops next to us and stares up at Sasuke, giving his eyes time to adjust to the strong sunlight.

"Naruto." Sasuke just stares down at everyone, "So ever you're here, huh?" Yamato walks out, "Is Kakashi also with you?"

Yamato stops once he reaches us, "Sorry, Kakashi couldn't make it, I'm his substitute. Team Kakashi will now be taking you back to the Leaf."

"Team Kakashi…" Sasuke's gaze falls on Sai, who is going for his sword.

Sakura snaps as Sai unsheathes his sword, "Sai! I knew it!"

Sasuke remains emotionless, "So he's my replacement? Some soft one has once again joined up. He said he wanted to protect the bond between Naruto and me, but…"

"Sai…I thought your mission was to kill Sasuke?" Sakura asks.

"My mission was to assassinate Sasuke…" Sai raises his sword, "But I'm through with taking orders. I now want to act on my own beliefs. I think Naruto will get me to remember…my past emotions. I kind of get the feeling…that it's something very important to me." Sai turns his attention to Sasuke, "I don't know you very well. But there must be some kind of reason why Naruto, Tomoko, and Sakura have pursued you so desperately. They don't want to sever their bonds with you…They're giving it their all to secure those bonds. I still don't understand it all that clearly…But Sasuke…you should understand."

Sasuke closes his eyes, "Yeah…I did understand. That's why I severed the bonds. I have different bonds…Bonds of hatred…with my older brother. Numerous bonds, will mislead oneself…and weaken the most important desires…and cherished memories."

Naruto presses his teeth together, "Why didn't you…Why didn't you kill me back then? You think that could break our bond, Sasuke?"

"The reason's simple…It's not that I couldn't break the bond with you…It was just irritating to me. Obtaining power based on the method he told me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not necessary to explain that to you. What I can say to you is…Back then…You're only alive because of my passing whim." Nothing happens for a moment then suddenly Sasuke is right next to Naruto! _He's so fast!_ "Come to think of it, wasn't it your dream to become the Hokage…? If you had the time to be chasing after me, you should've spent that time training or something. Right, Naruto?"

I pull out a flower, "Don't you…"

"And so this time around…" Sasuke interrupts, "…you'll lose your life…" He unsheathes his sword, "Because of my passing whim."

Naruto remains emotionless, "No way can a guy who can't even save one friend…become the Hokage. Isn't that right, Sasuke?" Sasuke starts to lower his blade, thinking fast, I grab Sasuke's arm stopping him.

"That manner of defense…was correct." Naruto flips over, freeing himself from Sasuke's grasp. Feeling a familiar surge of chakra I look to see Sasuke's Sharingan, Yamato sends out some wood to try and capture Sasuke. "Chidori Stream!" Electricity shoots through my body, forcing me to let go, Naruto is also hit. The electricity stops Yamato's wood attack as well. Hitting the ground hard my legs tingle as I hear Daisuke's worried barks.

_Ugh…my eyes are so heavy…_ I can hear Sai hitting the ground, Sakura's screams, and Yamato's pain. Using Daisuke's help I sit up and open my eyes. Sasuke's sword is inside of Yamato! From where I'm sitting I can see Naruto, next to his necklace, struggling to stand. I gulp as I look at Naruto's red eyes. _Shit not this again!_ Naruto slowly stands up, as Sasuke just stares. Naruto opens his eyes to reveal them to be blue again.

While Sasuke is distracted Yamato uses his wood to push Sasuke's sword out of his chest; this causes Sasuke to stumble back. "Wood Style: Domed Wall!" Before Sasuke can become completely encased, he breaks through the wood. Leaping back to his original spot above us on some rocks.

"Why…" Naruto shouts, "Why don't you get it? Soon, Orochimaru's going to take your body!"

"If it happens, it happens…You're still a kid, Naruto. Revenge is everything to me. If I can carry out my revenge, it's no concern of mine what happens to me, or to this world. Put simply, neither I nor Orochimaru can defeat Itachi right now. But if I can obtain the power to accomplish that by giving my body to Orochimaru, then I'll give him as much of this life of mine as he wants." We all stand there completely shell shocked. _He's willing to do everything to get back at Itachi… I have to do something…Anything!_

An idea hits me, "Itachi Uchiha is dead!" Everyone stares at me, including Sasuke. Lying and acting are still one of my strong points.

"What?"

"He's dead Sasuke." With much difficulty I stand up, "Last time I encountered Itachi I was able to grab one of his hairs." Digging through my shuriken pouch I full out a long black hair. I show it off for Sasuke, he stares at the hair not believing what he was seeing. "Using this hair, I've been able to check on him, whether he was alive or not." I put on my serious ANBU face, "As of a few months ago, it is my guess that he was murdered by the leader of Akatsuki."

"Prove it."

"Huh?"

Sasuke's grip tightens on his sword, "Prove it!"

I hold the hair down for Daisuke, "Daisuke, does this hair have Itachi's scent on it?" Thankfully Daisuke catches on, sniffing it he growls while nodding. "Is that enough proof?"

Sasuke shakes his head no, "Summon him."

I narrow my eyes, "No."

"I know you can do it. You showed me my mother once. Now show me Itachi!"

I mentally start to kick myself, "Why? If I summon him then you'll just try to kill me, in a useless attempt of trying to kill him."

Sasuke lowers his sword, "So he's really dead…"

"So now you can return to the Leaf!" Naruto shouts.

Suddenly Sasuke is in front of me, "You're lying." His cold blade finds my neck.

"I'm not!" _Shit._ "What the hell Sasuke, why would I lie to you?" I try to take a step back, but Sasuke yanks my arm.

"You're right. I should trust you. You let me leave the village with out a fight that night." Sasuke slightly smiles, "Naruto, she could have stopped me you know."

Naruto stares at me, "Wh-What? Tomoko, he's lying right?"

I bite my lip, "It's true that I didn't try to stop him. He'd already knocked out Sakura; I'd figure that he wouldn't go through with it…or that a guard would see him and stop him."

"Tomoko…"

"Naruto! I-I didn't think…" I sigh, "I didn't think this would happen."

A drop of blood flows onto my neck, "Well it has. Now…" He shoves me and grabs Daisuke, "Summon Itachi from hell now or else little Daisuke dies." I look at Naruto and Sakura who look like they want to beat me to a pulp. Thankfully Yamato catches the hint and as Daisuke bites Sasuke's hand, Yamato attempts to catch Sasuke in some wood. Daisuke leaps into the safety of my arms. Sasuke leaps back up to where he was, "You're lying Tomoko. Now I will kill you all." Stabbing his sword into the ground Sasuke runs through some insanely fast hand seals; Hand raised to the sky, he prepares to kill us.

Orochimaru appears next to him and grabs his arm, "Don't bother with that jutsu, Sasuke."

"Let go of me…"

"Hey, hey…" Kabuto appears next to Sasuke, "Don't talk to Lord Orochimaru like that…"

"I've got no reason to stop."

Kabuto pushes up his glasses, "You know what the Akatsuki are up to, don't you? We want these guys from the Hidden Leaf to take care of the Akatsuki for us. As many of them as possible…Your revenge won't turn out well if the other Akatsuki get in the way, right?"

"That's a pathetic reason."

"It should increase your chances of revenge, even if only by one percent…Isn't that right?"

Orochimaru lets go of Sasuke's arm, "Let's go." Sasuke grabs his sword and after showing off a bit he puts it away. All three of them disappear in a swirl of fire; disappointment lingers in the air.

Naruto curls himself into a ball and starts crying. I glare at the ground, "Crying won't bring Sasuke home!"

"Shut up Tomoko!" Naruto sobs, "That night…why didn't you stop him?"

I squat down and burry my face into Daisuke's fur, "Naruto…I'm sorry…"

Thankfully Sai decides to speak up, "We've got…close to six months left, right? It goes without saying that four is better than three." He smiles, "Besides, I'm pretty strong myself."

Naruto dries his tears, "Thanks Sai."

Yamato smiles, "Now, let's go home." The way back we walk to recover from our injuries. The whole way Naruto refuses talk to me. While around a campfire I got bored so I pull out my tarot cards.

"What are those?" Sai asks.

I smile, "These are my tarot cards, they can help predict the future. Watch." I lay out my cards in the classic Celtic Cross spread. Concentrating my chakra I start the reading. "Lets see…current relationship issues, growing concerns, and…uh oh…"

Sai blinks, "What's an uh oh?" Sakura, Yamato, and Naruto have started to pay attention to the reading as well.

I hold up the most ominous of all the tarot cards, "The uh oh, is the card called The Tower. When this card is in the reading it usually means that something very bad is about to happen."

Sai grabs the card out of my hand, "Hm, for a little card to cause so much trouble…"

~Naruto's Pov~

A cloud of death appears above Tomoko, "You…touched…my…cards." Memories of my first tarot card reading with Tomoko come to mind. She had one rule, and that was to never EVER touch her cards. Suddenly she jumps on him, "I'm going to kill you! You stupid son of a bitch!"

It takes both Sakura and myself to pry Tomoko off Sai. "Tomoko! Calm down!" Sakura sooths, "We can get you new cards right?"

Tomoko holds up the now blank cards, all 72 of them are now completely blank, "Sakura! You don't understand! You have to do a special ritual for the cards to work! Only the person who preformed the ritual is supposed to use the cards!" She scoops up all of her cards. "I'll be back."

Yamato raises an eye brow, "Where are you going?"

"To go fix my cards!" Daisuke runs off with her.

Even though I'm slightly mad at her, I'm interested, "Hey guys we should go spy on her!"

Sai sits up, "Why?"

"She might be doing one of those weird Akita things!" It took a bit but eventually I got Sai, Sakura, and Yamato all in a tree branch. Together we watch Tomoko.

She sets all of her blank cards around her in the shape of a pentagram. She makes a clone, then she summons a very old looking pan flute. Handing the pan flute to the clone, the clone runs off to the side and prepares to play. Quickly Tomoko kicks off her shoes.

"I didn't know she could play an instrument." Sakura whispers. Tomoko pops out both of her wrist blades, and she winces as she slices both hands and feet. "What is she doing? Trying to bleed to death?"

Yamato leans forward, "No I think this is a blood dance…I've heard of it once." Tomoko nods to her clone, and her clone starts playing a very slow melody. Dancing, the blood trickles up her arms, as she holds them in the air. Once the clone picked up the speed of the melody, Tomoko starts dancing faster, making the blood on her fly off and land on the cards, but I can also feel chakra in the air. It was like being in a trance, watching her dance. "She's mixing her blood with her chakra to make the cards work again." Slowly the pictures start returning to the cards. The music goes faster and faster, making Tomoko dance faster and faster, until suddenly she stops.

Her clone collects the cards, and gives them to Tomoko. The clone, along with the pan flute disappears. Pocketing her cards, Tomoko plops down on the ground. Daisuke runs to her side, "It's…okay little buddy. It's only a little blood…" She yawns, "I'm just a bit tired." We all jump down in front of her, "Spying jerks." She smiles while pointing at us, "This is why, you don't touch my cards."

Once she's out we haul her back to the campsite where Sakura patches her up, "Idiot, doing all this for some stupid cards."

"Hey Sakura…"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Aren't you mad at her? You know for not trying to stop Sasuke."

Sakura frowns, "Well Naruto, she probably thought that she couldn't make him stay. Tomoko probably knew that Sasuke wouldn't listen to her." She slightly smiles, "And we both know how Tomoko fights, she would have gotten beaten badly, and wouldn't have been able to go with you guys in the morning. Just try not to be mad Naruto."

Yamato yawns, "Naruto you have first watch."

I nod, "Okay." While the others slept I thought about Sasuke. _Is he really willing to give up everything for revenge?_ The next morning we make it back to the Leaf Village. Together we all report back to Tsunade.

Tsunade sits with her chin rested on her fingers, "I see. So…?"

I look at her determined, "We aren't giving up!"

Tsunade smiles, "Alright, I will issue your next mission as soon as possible. Dismissed!"

On our way out I smile, "So Sakura want to go on a date?"

"If you want to go on a date so badly go with yourself." Sakura answers.

"But Sakura! I can't go by myself!" I whine. An idea hits me, "Hey Tomoko?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go on a date?"

Her face turns completely red, "Wh-What? You were just yelling at me a couple days ago!"

"Aw come on!"

Tomoko whacks the back of my head, "And besides, you only asked me cause Sakura wouldn't go with you!" I sweat drop. _I have no chance when it comes to girls._


	75. Chapter 75: Solo Mission Bonus Chapter

~Tomoko's Pov~

With Daisuke in tow we knock on Tsunade's door, "Come in." She smiles, "Tomoko, what can I do for you."

I pull out the letter I received from Suki just before heading out on the Sasuke retrieval mission, "I'm hoping that you would grant me permission to head to the Hidden Swamp."

"Declined."

My jaw drops, "B-But Tsunade…!"

She narrows her eyes, "After all the trouble you went through there, it is not smart to be heading back."

"You don't understand!" I hand her the letter, "I know the risks of it being a trap, but I have to make sure he's okay!"

She gives me a stern look with her brown eyes, "The answer is still no!"

I growl, deciding to hit her with a low blow emotionally, "If this was your brother you'd run straight to his side!" I watch as a wave of emotion hits her, "If you say no I'll become a missing ninja, and I'll deal with this myself!"

"Shut up!" Tsunade snaps, she sighs, "Do you really think you could put Naruto through having to chase down another one of his teammates? I will grant you this mission, but there will be no contact at all! No fighting unless you're attacked and no speaking to anyone in the village! We do not need ill relations with the Hidden Swamp."

I smile, "Thank you Tsunade!"

Tsunade nods while writing a message on a scroll, "Here this will allow you access. Leave here soon, and make sure you travel by foot."

Daisuke and I both tilt our heads, "Why?"

Tsunade stares at the clouds, "There's going to be a storm soon, flying around would not be a wise idea."

~Third Person Pov~

Tomoko gives her superior an odd look, especially since it's a clear sunny sky, "Uh, okay." She bows, "Thank you again Tsunade!"

As she leaves a fully recovered Kakashi poofs into the room. "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade intertwines her fingers, "Follow Tomoko. Be sure you're not spotted, and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Take Naruto, Sakura, and Sai with you."

The Jounnin bows, "Yes Lady Tsunade." He disappears with a poof.

Tomoko and Daisuke walk into her apartment, only to find an old picture of her and Kazuma lying on the ground. The glass in the frame is cracked, picking up Tomoko frowns, "This is a very bad omen." Packing she makes sure she brings her clan's scrolls. While heading for the village gates, she runs into her raven haired teammate. "Hello Sai."

"Hello Tomoko, are you heading out for a mission?"

Tomoko nods, "Yes, I will be back in about a week."

Sai hides a book of emotions behind his back, "Wait Tomoko!"

She blinks, "Yes Sai?"

"In a book I read it said to give people nick names to help start a friendship. Am I allowed to give you a nick name?"

Tomoko grins, "Sure!"

Sai smiles, "Okay Bitch!"

Tomoko's open palm finds the back of Sai's head, "Try again!" Sai tries several other names, each of them earning him a whack to the head, "Let's just stick with Tomoko."

Sai nods, "Okay."

Once he's gone Tomoko takes in a deep breath, "Ah! Are you ready little buddy?" Daisuke barks while wagging his tail. "Let's go!"

Kakashi finishes briefing the mission to Sakura, Naruto, and Sai, "We are not to be seen, we are simply making sure the worst doesn't happen."

Naruto balls his fists, "Like the Akita's trying to do that ritual again?"

"Or…" Kakashi corrects, "We might end up preventing an assassination attempt."

Sakura gasps, "Tomoko wouldn't do that!"

"In her mind her brother is in danger. We don't know what she might do."

Fast Forward six uneventful days.

While walking Daisuke sniffs the air then he wags his tail. Tomoko arches an eye brow, "What is it Daisuke?" Daisuke stares off into the forest. Tomoko bites her lip, "We're being followed! Daisuke if we travel by air, it will take the team on foot a while to catch up!" She stares into the forest, "Most likely it's Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. Who else would Tsunade send?" Daisuke barks, "Oh yeah I forgot Hitoshi." She bites her thumb, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Shoyo appears in a poof of smoke his beautiful, silky feathers seem to shine in the sun light. "Hey cutie! Where to?"

Tomoko helps Daisuke up onto Shoyo's back before leaping on herself, "Just outside the Hidden Swamp and we need to make good time."

Shoyo salutes, "You're lucky I took a nap cutie!" He tweets, "We'll be there by tomorrow morning!"

Tomoko smiles, "Good."

Kakashi curses as he watches his student take off on a very large whooping crane. Naruto yells, "Tomoko! Wait!" His cry falls on death ears, as she kicks the bird's sides to make him speed up.

The Copy Cat Ninja focuses chakra to his feet, "Come on! We need to speed up!"

Tomoko relaxes as Shoyo cruises through the air, "So any reason why you're heading here cutie?" A few hours have past since she had summoned Shoyo.

Tomoko nods, "Yeah, I'm checking up on my brother."

"Aw how sweet!" Shoyo sighs knowing that's not the whole truth, "Don't do something you'll regret."

Offended Tomoko huffs, "You sound like I don't know what I'm doing!" She stares at the beautiful full moon, "This time I won't make any mistakes."

Shoyo starts panting, "Cutie, I love ya 'n everything, but I have to give up." He lands.

Tomoko slides off while helping off Daisuke. She gives Shoyo a kiss on his beak, "Don't worry Shoyo. We're close enough. Good job!"

"Bye cutie!" He disappears in a poof of smoke.

Setting up a quick campfire, Tomoko and Daisuke eat. Tomoko sighs, "Tomorrow we'll enter the Swamp Village. I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach though." Daisuke whines, "Don't worry little buddy I won't be caught off guard like last time." She grins, "We'll go in using a transformation jutsu so we can walk around and hit all of our favorite places." Daisuke barks happily; snuggling together Daisuke and Tomoko sit next to the fire. While Daisuke sleeps on her lap, Tomoko reads her family's scrolls over again, paying close attention to the God of Anger.

Mean while, tripping over yet another log Naruto curses, "Damn it! How far away are we?"

An ink bird finally returns to Sai, "We're far behind her; I still do not understand what the issue is here."

Sakura sighs, "That's right you weren't here the last time we visited the Swamp."

Kakashi looks at his team, they've been running for almost the entire six days, "Sakura while you guys catch him up, we're going to rest."

"What?" Naruto shouts, "No we have to keep going!"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolds, "She's not stupid, she's not an ANBU Captain for nothing." She turns to Sai, "Now Sai…"

As Sakura tells Sai everything, Naruto anxiously sits down and tries to rest. He couldn't let something happen to another one of his teammates! First he couldn't protect Sasuke…what if he couldn't protect Tomoko?

He feels a hand on his shoulder; he turns his head to see Kakashi, "Don't worry Naruto."

Naruto slouches forward, '_Easy for him to say.'_

The bright sun peaks through the morning sky, shining in Tomoko's eyes as a rude reminder that it's time to get up. After eating Tomoko grabs Daisuke, "Here, we'll have to use the transformation jutsu so we don't attract attention. Transform!" Tomoko transforms herself into an average looking young woman with long brown hair, and green eyes. Daisuke is transformed into large yellow Labrador.

Walking into the village a nostalgic feeling washes over Tomoko, but quickly her mood is lifted when she hears a trumpet playing.

A group of musicians playing yell, "Hey! Come here!"

Tomoko walks over, "Yeah? Can I help you?"

"Wanna earn some money? We need a dancer!"

Tomoko smiles, when she was younger she'd always dance for money. "Yes I will!" As the musicians play, Tomoko dances accordingly. Hips moving faster as the beat picks back up, Tomoko finally feels happy for the first time in a while.

The guy with the guitar smiles, "Good job! Here's your share!" Handing her a twenty, Tomoko heads off into the Swamp Village. All around children play, and villagers shop merrily. Walking in the direction of the Akita compound she starts formulating a plan. Her thought process stops once she sees that the once large, lively, compound is empty, forlorn, and abandoned.

"What happened? Where are they?"

"Are you looking for the Akitas?" A voice asks. Tomoko turns around to see Kiki! Looking all grown up her hair has grown longer, but she's still acts like a child.

Tomoko whispers, "Yes." Hoping that her childhood friend wouldn't recognize her voice.

Kiki taps Tomoko's shoulder rather hard, "Well! They were forced out! They live outside of the village now."

"Why?"

"Well once the clan leaders were murdered…" Tomoko winces at the word murdered, "Suki tried getting people on the Akita's side so they could over throw the Numakage. Of course the Numakage won and they were sent to live in the forest."

Tomoko nods, "Thank you."

"Wait!" Kiki stares deeply into Tomoko's eyes, "You remind me of someone…Nah! Well have a good day!"

Sadly Tomoko watches Kiki as she leaves. She whispers, "Come on Daisuke, go sniff them out." It didn't take long for Tomoko to spot a large building in the middle of the woods. From what she could remember, Suki, Kazuma, another aunt, and two uncles of hers are still alive. Tomoko and Daisuke hide in the bushes as a young, handsome man walks out of the home.

Tomoko didn't realize who it was until he spoke, "Bye Aunt Suki! I'll be back soon with those veggies!"

"No way…look Daisuke! It's Kazuma!"

* * *

_Bonus Chapter! Here's the thing about Bonus Chapters, they don't follow the the story line they're just for fun! Mainly they answer simple questions like: "what does Daisuke do when Tomoko isn't around?" Well here you go! Feel free to send in your own Bonus Chapter ideas!_

* * *

**"Daisuke's Day Off"**

~Daisuke's Pov~

Tomoko scrambles around the house, "Daisuke! Where's my booklet." Digging through a pile of laundry I pop out with her ANBU hit list book. She grabs it, "Thanks little buddy!" Tossing on her mask she starts heading for the window, "I'm going to be gone for a bit, you're not allow to come to this mission." She wags her finger at me, "Be good and don't cause any problems!" After I nod she gives me a kiss on my head, "Love ya, see you later!"

Once she's gone I stretch out on the couch, bathing in the warm sunlight, "Mmm this feels good!" My stomach growls, "Lunch time." Heading for the fridge I open it with my tail. Frowning at the lack of food I sigh, "She forgot to go to the store!" Sitting in the window ledge I think about my options, "The baker? No too sweet, I'm on a diet. We stole from the orange guy the other day…I know!" I grin as the butcher cooks up a link of sausage.

Leaping down the butcher immediately spots me, "Daisuke! Hey where's Tomoko? She on a mission?" Nodding I sniff the delicious scent of the sausage. "You hungry little guy?" I nod. "You have to earn it."

Mentally I growl. _I should just bite you and take it._ Sighing I sit down and give him the cute treatment. He laughs, "Here you go boy."

Running off into the forest I laugh to myself, "Ha! People are so gullible!"

"AH!" Someone screams.

Leaving my sausage I head towards the source of the scream. Back up against a tree is a jaw dropping beautiful white fox. Her brown eyes are filled with fear, as she's backed against a tree by three ninja hounds from the Hidden Rock. Around her neck is a Hidden Snow head band, and strapped to her back is what I'm guessing to be important documents.

The bulldog ninja hound growls, "Give us those scrolls and we won't eat you."

She growls, all of the fur on her back sticks straight up. In a soft voice she yells, "G-Go away!"

The greyhound and the terrier laugh, "Let's stop goofing around here!"

Leaping up into the trees I pounce on the bull dog's head, "Hey! Get off!" He starts jerking his head around, forcing me to stick my claws into his head. His teeth find my tail, so I scratch his eye. Releasing me I fall next to the white fox.

I nudge her, "Come on! Let's go!" Unable to outrun the ninja hounds they surround us. Fur on ends I growl, "Get behind me." She follows my instructions.

The bulldog, now with a swollen bleeding eye glares, "Kill them both!" Growling the greyhound attacks first. Leaping onto his back I bite his ears and drag my nails down his back.

"AH!" The white fox yelps as the terrier bites her leg. Jumping off the greyhound I bite the terrier, then running I grab the white fox and we take off into the forest. _Come on where is it…where is it…there!_ Leaving her on the ground I leap up into the trees and grab a kunai that Tomoko left lodged into a tree.

Yanking it out of the tree, I hear a laugh. On the branch is the bulldog, "What are you going to do with that?" Down below the other two attack the girl.

Smirking the best I can I slice his neck, "This." Eye's wide his falls off the branch and drowns in a puddle of his own blood. Leaping down I glare at the other two, "Leave now." With their tails between their legs they poof away. Tossing the kunai I smile, trying to seem friendly despite the fact that I'm covered in blood, "You okay?"

Favoring her back leg she nods, "Y-Yes. H-Hey! What are you doing?"

Tossing her on my back I head for a near by river, "Well we don't want your fur to be stained with blood. Plus it will be great for cleaning out these wounds."

She blushes slightly, "Oh…thank you um…"

"Daisuke!"

She wags her tail, "Your name suits you, you were a great help to me back there."

Thankfully for me my fur hides my blush, "So…what's your name?"

"Akimi."

Setting her down near the shallow end of the river, I run in and clean my fur, "That's a very pretty name. So Akimi, what's a snow fox doing all the way out here."

Flicking up water with her tail she cleans herself, "I have important information on the Hidden Rock that needs to be delivered to the Hidden Leaf. But I was attacked by those hounds, and now I don't know if I'm going in the correct direction." Her stomach growls, "Oh excuse me."

Shaking my fur I wag my tail, "Don't worry; I'll take you to the Leaf, but first…" He pushes her away from the water's edge, "Just so you don't fall in, I'll be back with food!" Running back to the bush, I grab the sausage links.

Akimi stares at it, "What's that?"

I set half of it in front of her, "It's good try it."

Taking a bite she smiles, "This is way better than those dry flavored bits they feed me in a bowl!"

I gasp, "A pretty lady such as yourself should eat high quality people food!"

Finishing our food she stands up and starts gimping; "Now I must make it to the Leaf Village!"

Hiding back a bark of laughter I run ahead of her, "First off you're going in the wrong direction. Secondly…" I pick her up again, "You're too weak to walk, allow me."

Akimi gives up, "So Daisuke, are you a ninja fox? You're not wearing a head band."

"I don't ally myself with any village." Memories flow into my mind, "My loyalties rest with my owner Tomoko."

"An owner? What's it like?'

I smile, "Well, I always have company, food, and we protect each other. She saved me when I was very young."

Akimi's ears twitch, "Really how?"

"I don't know if you're familiar with the Hidden Swamp Village, but it's a place filled with many animals that can easily eat a fox." I frown, "My mother died protecting me and my siblings from an alligator. Trying to survive on our own, we were easily picked off by dogs, cruel kids, and large cats. Being the last one alive I wondered around the village trying to survive. Half starved and ready to die, I felt a pair of hands grab me. I looked up and saw a girl with red eyes and a boy with yellow eyes."

Akimi smiles, "The girl with red eyes, she's Tomoko?"

I nod, "Yes. A first I thought they were going to drown me in the swamp, so I bit her." I laugh, "She flicked my nose and called me a bad boy. Her brother tried to tell her to leave me behind, but she dragged me home with her. She nursed me back to health and named me. At first I hated her; I was so scared of people. When ever she'd put me on top of her head I'd pull her hair, and claw at her scalp. Soon I warmed up to her, and I had my chance to repay her for saving me."

Akimi urges me to continue, "Please go on."

"Well her family turned on her, wanted to kill her. They took her away, and I was scared I almost let them get away with it. But then I remembered all that she did for me so armed with a kunai and a smoke bomb I ran to her rescue. After that we found refuge in the Leaf. I've been by her side ever since."

Akimi sighs, "What a nice story. I've never had an owner. I was specifically raised to deliver messages from the Snow Village to various places."

"The Snow Village is very far from here. How do you plan on getting back?"

"Same as before, walk to a port then take a boat there."

"But you're injured."

Akimi blushes, "Oh, that. I'll be fine! It was my fault."

I wag my tail, "Before you deliver that message I'm taking you to someone I know. She'll patch you up in a moment!" Once in the village I find Sakura.

Sakura exit's a store with Naruto following her. Naruto whines, "But Sakura! I'm bored!"

Sakura ignores his puppy dog eyes, "No means no Naruto. Go train by yourself, or go find Tomoko she'll train with you."

Naruto slouches over dramatically, "But I can't find her anywhere." I bark to get their attention, "Oh Daisuke! Where's Tomoko?"

With my claws I spell out, "A…N…B…U."

He frowns, "Man! She's on a mission?"

Sakura stares at Akimi, "Daisuke is this you're friend?"

Akimi tries to hide in my fur, "Why are they talking to you like you're a baby?"

"Because they're idiots." I give Sakura a nod. Carefully setting down Akimi I start licking her wounds, showing them to Sakura.

"Oh! Here." Sakura has Akimi lay on her side, "I'll patch you right up." Healing green chakra flows from Sakura's hands onto Akimi's wounds.

Akimi gives me a scared look, "Can I trust this one?"

I grin, "She's a friend of Tomoko! …Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"They get along for the most part."

Akimi stares at Naruto, "What about him? I feel…a familiar chakra coming from him."

"He's the container of the Nine Tailed Fox." I explain. "Don't worry he's a special friend of Tomoko's."

Akimi's ear twitches and she tilts her head, "Special?"

"She acts funny around him, she's protective of him and sometimes she blushes around him."

Sakura's laugh cuts us off, "Aw look at them barking sweet nothings to each other!"

Naruto grabs his chin, "Are they going to make babies?"

"N-No!" I bark, but to Naruto he only heard the bark not the words.

"Okay! Okay! Chill out Daisuke. Hey!" Naruto's loud voice makes my ear press against my head, "That fox, she's from the Snow Village." Naruto starts to reach for the message on Akimi's back, but she growls.

Sakura rolls her eyes, "Naruto you idiot. Obviously it's a top secret message." She gives Akimi a reassuring smile, "There you're all better!" Akimi stands up and lowers her head in thanks.

Walking away from them Akimi hides a blush, "So Daisuke, why did you help me? It couldn't have been to protect the message, because you said that you don't think of yourself as a Leaf ninja."

This catches me off guard, "I…uh…well…" I take a breath and a feeling of confidence washes over me, "Seeing those dogs attack such a pretty lady, it made me angry."

Akimi angelically laughs, "My hero!" We leap up into some trees and enter the Kage tower through an open window.

I scratch on the door until Tsunade angrily yanks open the door, "WHAT?"

Akimi hides behind me, "Who's that?"

"The Hokage."

Tsunade stares down at us, "Oh Daisuke…hm?" She grabs the scroll off of Akimi's back. Reading it she nods, "Looks like some Snow ANBU intercepted a Rock Village letter that was on its way to another country. The letter had hostile intentions for the Leaf…" Quickly she scribbles down a letter on a scroll and attaches it to Akimi's back. "Thank you. Please deliver this letter."

Akimi nods and leaps out the window. Frantically I jump after her, "You're not leaving right now are you?"

Akimi frowns, "Sadly yes."

"Wait!" I look at the already setting sun, "Would you like to go get some dinner with me?"

Akimi sighs, "Yes, I would like that."

Wagging my tail I smile, "I know a great place!" Heading to the ramen stand, I guide her to the back entrance and scratch at the door.

Eventually the old man comes out, "Huh? Oh! Daisuke!" He smiles, "Ah! And you've got a girl with you. She's a pretty one." I bark, making him laugh, "Okay, okay! One moment." He runs in and grabs a small crate, covering it with a white sheet he smiles, "What will you have tonight? Two barks for chicken ramen, one for beef ramen."

Akimi blinks, "What's ramen?"

I gasp, "It's one of the few things a human can do correctly." I bark twice. "The chicken one is better than the beef."

A few minutes later he drops a large bowl of steaming chicken ramen in front of us, "Enjoy!" He walks back in to manage the stand.

Akimi tentatively eats a noodle, "Hm! This is good!" With out speaking we eat together in the sunset. Biting a rather large noodle I keep chewing, trying to find the end. Soon a cold nose hits mine; Blinking I stare at Akimi, before she jerks her head away embarrassed. Together we finish our meal.

Frowning I walk her to the edge of the forest, "So, this is good bye?"

To my surprise she licks my cheek, "Yes Daisuke. I must leave. Who knows maybe one day I'll be able to stay longer." With a heavy heart I watch her take off into the forest.

Walking home I leap into the window, and I take my place on the couch. Soon once the moon is high in the sky Tomoko walks in all bloody. Worried I stare up at her, making her smile, "It's not mine." She tosses her uniform into the laundry, "I hate when they try to run." In her pjs she sits on the couch with some instant ramen in hand, "So what did you do all day Daisuke?" I just whine, knowing that she wouldn't understand me anyway. She laughs while scratching my ear in just the right spot, "We need to get you a girl friend!" I sigh. _Way to pour salt in the wounds._

After an uneventful evening Tomoko and I head for bed. Taking my rightful place with my head resting on her feet I keep an eye on the forest for any signs of Akimi. Drifting off into dream land I sigh. _I hope she comes back some day._


	76. Chapter 76: Regret

~Third Person Pov~

Suki frowns, remembering that she forgot to tell Kazuma to also pick up some lettuce. Heading outside she doesn't see her nephew, but she spots a girl and a dog. Using an earth jutsu she binds the girl's and the dog's feet to the ground. The girl shrieks, "The hell?"

Suki grins as she recognizes the voice, "So you couldn't resist could you Tomoko?"

Tomoko glares, "I don't know who…"

"You can cut the act sweetie." Suki interrupts, "I'm not stupid, I can tell that you're using a jutsu." Both Tomoko and Daisuke poof back to normal.

A smirk grows on Tomoko's face, "Suki, you are stupid." Both her and Daisuke turn into a puff of smoke.

From the trees, the two of them appear ready to attack. With a grin Suki waves her hand, making two men appear. One bald with yellow eyes, and the other with long black hair and yellow eyes attack. Surprising the teen they quickly pin her to the ground. Tomoko glares at the bald man, "Uncle Yoshi." Her gaze falls on the other man, "Uncle Kenji."

"Greetings." Yoshi uses an earth jutsu to bind Tomoko's hands, and to hog tie Daisuke.

Tomoko grins, "Ha! You think this can hold me down?"

"No, but this should." He starts a genjutsu. Shadows from hell start grabbing, trying to rip Tomoko to shreds.

Concentrating the girl stays calm, "You obviously do not know who you're dealing with." Quickly she dispels the genjutsu. In her back pocket she's able to grab a smoke bomb; releasing it she jerks away from the two, slamming her bound hands against a tree she frees them. Quickly grabbing Daisuke she starts to run, "Ha! You guys are nothing compared to…" A fist connects to her stomach, making her double over.

She stares up at Kazuma's gaze, he lifts his over arm strikes the back of her head. Tomoko's world goes black. Taking out Daisuke Kazuma carries the two back to Suki, Yoshi, and Kenji, "Are you guys having issues?"

Suki smiles, "Not any more sweetie. Here hand them off to your uncles." She tosses money into his hand, and takes the groceries out of his hands, "I forgot to tell you to get lettuce."

Kazuma smiles, "Okay! I'll be back!"

Suki grins as he leaves, "Naïve runt."

Groggy Tomoko wakes up a couple hours later in a dark room, arms and legs tied. To her right is a chained Daisuke. "Damn, this situation again!" The door creeks open, red eyes widen, "Kazuma!" Kazuma raises a kunai, "Whoa… hey wait!"

Kazuma starts laughing, "Man you'd fall for anything." He closes the door and sits next to his sister, "Suki and everyone's gone right now. She told me not to come in here and talk to you because you're manipulative."

Tomoko scoffs, "She's the manipulative one."

Digging through his pockets, Kazuma produces an old letter and Tomoko's crescent necklace, "Okay I'll give you back your necklace, one you explain everything." Tomoko takes the next hour explaining everything, in pain staking detail. Once it was all over Kazuma bites his lip, "Well we can't leave you here." After clipping the necklace onto her neck he breaks them free.

Rubbing her wrists Tomoko asks, "Where is everyone?"

"Well I'm sure you noticed that our compound in the Swamp Village is empty. Well Suki had me gather all the clan members in an attempt of a coup d'état of the Numakage, even though I didn't want to over throw her. We failed miserably, most of us were killed, others left to other villages. The only ones left here are the uncles, Suki, and I."

"Lovely."

"Kazuma?" Suki's voice calls.

Helping up his sister he whispers, "Run. I'll cover for you."

Tomoko huffs, "Or I can stay and beat the shit…"

Kazuma shoves his sister outside, "You're mission was just to check on me, not to fight! Quick!" Hesitating Tomoko and Daisuke leave.

Suki rushes into the room, noticing that Tomoko and Daisuke are gone. Roughly she grabs Kazuma, "Where is she you little shit?"

"I don't know!"

Pulling out a kunai she slashes him, "Liar! Yoshi! Kenji!" The two appear behind the boy, "Get the information out of him. I won't let this be screwed up again!" Using various genjutsu's and torture techniques they interrogate the boy.

After a while he gasps, "I'm…not ratting her out."

Suki glares, "Come find me if he talks, I'll go find her myself." Stomping off she starts heading for the village. Before she's out of ear shot she yells, "Don't show mercy."

Running Tomoko mentally kicks herself, _Why am I running? This isn't going to solve anything._ Turning on her heels she goes to run back, only to bump into Suki. She holds a kunai up to Suki's neck, "You…!"

"I wouldn't be doing that."

"Why not? Killing you would be so easy right now!" Daisuke growls next to Tomoko.

"Because then who'd stop your uncles from killing Kazuma?"

"What?"

Suki smirks, "Since you decided to run like the coward you are, Kazuma is receiving…punishment."

"What kind of…"

A grin spreads on the older Akita's face, "Go check for yourself." Tension in the air, the two walk back to the house. Neither of them taking their eyes off of the other, ready to strike. Once she makes it back, Tomoko gasps. Lying on the ground unconscious is her little brother. Bruises trail up and down his arms; cuts make themselves known on his face and body. His right ankle is twisted in a horrible fashion, while his jaw looks out of place.

Tomoko glares, "What did you guys do?"

"Simple, he received punishment for not following orders." A smirk grows on Suki's face, "Come along with us quietly and we won't kill him."

Red eyes roll, "You won't…"

"Kenji."

Kenji nods, "Okay." Pulling out kunai he shoves it deep into Kazuma's stomach.

As Kenji prepares another kunai, Tomoko yells, "**Stop**!" She stares at her brother, giving up, "I'll go peacefully."

Suki grins, "What a good…"

"IF you promise not to hurt Kazuma any more, and after all of this you send him to go live in the Leaf Village. Daisuke is not to be hurt either."

Deceitful yellow eyes shine, "I promise." Daisuke starts barking out of protest, as Suki bind's Tomoko's hands. The group heads for an open field, "How nice of you to do this so…willingly."

Tomoko glares, "Yeah, willingly." Daisuke suddenly tries to attack Suki, "Daisuke!" He stops, "I'm sorry, but we made a deal. To protect Kazuma and yourself I have to hold up my end of the deal."

Yoshi walks over and kicks Daisuke in the head, knocking out the fox, "Flea bag."

"Yoshi!" Suki scolds, "That goes against our deal with dear Tomoko here. Lay him near the tree." Doing as he's told, Yoshi lays Daisuke at the base of a tree, "Now, get fresh blood from the boy. Cut him deeper, we need lots of blood."

Tomoko jerks in Suki's grasp, "You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

Suki grins, "I said that I wouldn't hurt him. I didn't say anything about your uncles. Besides, for this to work the head of the clan must use their own blood to make the seal. Thanks to your actions Kazuma is the current head."

Worry fills Tomoko's heart, "Y-You're only going to like cut his arm right?"

Suki jerks Tomoko's hair then she whispers, "That brat dies here, along with you."

"What?"

Suki knees Tomoko in the back, "I can't stand either of you, watching your face as the both of you slowly die will be the highlight of my day."

Tomoko's red eyes widen as her uncles' plunge a kunais into her unconscious brother's chest, "**Kazuma**!" Using the bloody kunais they make the pentagram, and then they add the sulfur. Seeing her brother on the ground, bleeding, breath labored, and Daisuke passed out on the ground something snaps inside of Tomoko. Feeling nothing but blood lust she head butts Suki. Doing a quick flip she brings her bound hands in front of her.

Using her wrist bands, Tomoko sets herself free, before setting her murderous gaze onto her traitorous family. Creating a clone, the clone ties Suki to a tree. Pulling out a flower and some needles Tomoko glares at her uncles. Kenji lifts Kazuma up, and positions a knife at his neck, "Move and he dies now!"

Concentrating chakra to her feet Tomoko appears behind Kenji, "Die." Spinning a needle in her fingers she shoves it through his neck. Using the flower she stabs him through his heart. Kenji drops next to Kazuma, sharing a puddle of blood. Before she can react, a blade pierces her stomach gasping she disappears in a puff of smoke. The real Tomoko leaps from the trees and wraps her flower whip around Yoshi's heck, "Burn in hell." Without hesitation she decapitates him. Covered in her uncle's blood, Tomoko stalks towards Suki. The newly risen full moon makes her look dark, and extremely dangerous.

Suki glares, "What you're just going to kill me to?"

Tomoko grins, "No, killing you would be too easy." Having the clone hold Suki down Tomoko positions a needle next to Suki's eye. Without a shred of humanity left at the moment Tomoko shoves it into Suki's eye. Taking pleasure in Suki's screams, Tomoko yanks out the needle, "I will make you suffer, for everything that Kazuma and I have been through." A sick smirk spreads on Tomoko's face, "I intend on making you suffer the most gruesome death that I can imagine."

"We should have killed you when we had the chance!"

Tomoko pulls out a huge bundle of needles, "Yeah. You probably should have." Holding Suki down, Tomoko shoves a needle into every joint that she could think of on Suki's body. Grinning at Suki's pain, the teen asks, "Remember my fourth birthday?" Suki doesn't answer, for if she opened her mouth a scream might escape. "I do, you guys made me drink a cup of red liquid, blood actually. I hated it, but you forced it down my throat anyway." Tomoko spins a kunai around her finger, "This made a pact with Cuthalu. He's a very interesting topic to read about."

"It was for Minoru…" Suki gasps.

"I've learned a very interesting ritual regarding him. But first I need something…" Using a kunai Tomoko grabs Suki's hand and slices until she finds the bone. While Suki screams out of pure agony, Tomoko pulls out a phalange. "I'm surprised you're not dead yet."

Suki screams, "You little bitch!"

Digging through her memory Tomoko recites what she read in a scroll, "I summon Cuthalu, God of Anger here me now. Bones of anger, bones to dust, full of fury, revenge is just. Take thy enemy, bring her pain. With this bone I now do crush…" Dropping it on the ground, Tomoko stomps on it till it breaks into many little pieces. Behind Tomoko a large dark figure starts to form out of her shadow. Picking up the bone pieces she tosses them on Suki, "With this I curse your soul."

"_A life taken for a life sacrificed._" A low, growling, voice hisses. Seeing Suki's horrified expression Tomoko turns around. Standing behind her is a pitch black, tall, humanoid figure, with spikes trailing down its back, long blood stained claws, dangerously sharp stained teeth, and glowing yellow eyes. "_Do you agree to these terms?_"

Eyes clouded by anger Tomoko nods, "Make her suffer."

"T-Tomoko! Stop!" Suki pleas.

"I can't stand you. Watching your expression as you slowly die will be the highlight of my day." Tomoko responds.

Cuthalu slowly lurks over to Suki. Cutting her cheek, he sniffs the blood then he tastes it, "_Manipulative, vile, and disloyal. I will enjoy killing you." _Tomoko's clone disappears, freeing Suki. Suki quickly produces a kunai and tries to slice through Cuthalu; her weapon goes through him like air as if he wasn't even there. Cuthalu grabs Suki's arm, immediately the skin on her arm starts to burn and boil.

Suki tries to free herself, but she can't. Instead she turns to the blood thirsty teen, "P-Please! Stop him!" She screams as the burns trail up her arm, "Tomoko! Please! We're family! Doesn't that mean anything?"

Tomoko keeps her eyes cold and uncaring, "No."

Cuthalu releases Suki from his burning grasp. "Th-Thank you!"

"_Enjoy your last breaths." _Turning into a mere shadow Cuthalu enters Suki's body, controlling her arms and legs. Suki's long nails find her neck.

"Wh-Wha…?" Her nails start digging at her neck. Quickly her nails break the skin. Suki tries to struggle against it, but she can't escape her own fingers. It takes a while, but after thirty painful bloody minutes Suki cuts into her jugular vain, and within seconds she bleeds to death.

All of the anger leaves Tomoko in a wave, relief washes over her, "There, it's all over." Running for Kazuma she shakes the barely breathing boy, "Hey! Kazuma!"

"Big…sis…?"

Tomoko smiles as she hugs her brother, "Once I wake up Daisuke we're going to find Sakura and she can heal you. Then you're staying in the Leaf Village with me."

Kazuma weakly smiles, "That…sounds nice." He coughs up some blood. "It'll be just like old times."

"_A life taken for a life sacrificed."_ Cuthalu appears slouched over a distance away from the two. Cuthalu points at Tomoko, "_I will now take something that's precious." _Cuthalu slowly starts walking towards Kazuma.

Horrifying realization it's Tomoko like a brick, "Stay away from him!" Seeing that the creature wasn't going to stop, she grabs Kazuma ready to run. But before she can even bother to kick off the ground black, shadowy hands restrain the two. Chest tight and throat burning Tomoko yells, "Please! Stay back!" Struggling to stand against the restraints she glares at Cuthalu, "I will take Kazuma's place as the…"

"…Tomoko…don…"

"As the sacrifice!"

"_Denied. I require a live pact maker."_

Tomoko attempts to grab a kunai, "Then I'll…" Before she can even get out a kunai she's forced back onto the ground.

The monster stops in front of the teens. "_A life taken for a life sacrificed. Those were the terms you agreed to. This is the price of revenge." _

Salty tears start pouring out of Tomoko's eyes, "Please! I'll never mess with voodoo again I'll…"

"_A life taken for a life sacrificed."_ Cuthalu reaches down and cuts Kazuma's cheek. As with Suki, he sniffs and licks it, "_Courageous, loyal, honest…I will not enjoy killing you."_

"Wait!" Tomoko yells.

"_What?"_

Tomoko struggles against the shadow hands, "I summoned you so I should get some kind of say…"

"_A life taken for a life sacrificed."_

"Yes I know that! But can I at least hold him as he passes?" Her back quivers, trying to hold back tears. Her is voice weak and defeated, "Please…and don't hurt him…"

"_Granted."_

"Huh?"

"_I will not harm this boy as I did that woman. He will go peacefully." _The shadow hands disappear, allowing Tomoko to set Kazuma part way on her lap, and just hold him. Like she did when they were younger and Kazuma would have a bad dream. Cuthalu disappears into Kazuma's body.

Kazuma gasps, but he quickly composes himself, "Hey…Tomoko…" A soft whine interrupts the two. Daisuke opens his eyes, walks over, and lays his head next to the two.

Tomoko sadly smiles, "Yes Kazuma?"

"Don't…laugh…but I…want you to tell me…that story…from when we were kids…"

Tomoko chokes back tears, "Which one?"

"The one…about the boy…and the girl…the wall…"

Tomoko lightly laughs, "I thought you hated that story."

"I…said that…just because I was little…and wanted to go play. But…when ever you told it to me when I was sad…it made me feel better…" Every gasp and cough Kazuma lets out, pulls another one of Tomoko's heart strings. "…Please…?"

Tomoko smiles, tears free falling, "Yeah… There was once a brother and a sister." Tomoko stops to take a deep breath, "Oh gosh, I've almost forgotten this story it's been so long. They were close as can be; they always played and spent time together. But one day a witch came and separated the two with a wall of glass. No matter how much they screamed they couldn't hear each other, even though the wall wasn't that high; the witch cast a spell on the two so that they could never hear each other's voices, and she made it so that climbing the wall was impossible. She was jealous of their special bond."

Kazuma coughs a couple times, "The brother…missed his sister…he begged and begged the witch. But all she would give him…is two pieces of black chalk."

Tomoko nods, "The next day the two met at the glass just like the always do. But this time the brother tosses a piece of chalk for his sister. Writing backwards so she could read it he writes…"

"Can you write?" Kazuma adds.

Tomoko laughs wiping away some tears, "The girl wrote, 'Of course duh.' Then the little boy drew a picture of himself smiling next to it he wrote, 'Want to draw?' The girl nods and they spend the next week from sun rise to sun set drawing with each other and talking through their drawings."

Kazuma smiles, "But…the brother…he didn't like this…he missed his sister so badly."

"So ignoring his worried sister's pleas, the brother starts punching the wall. Once the boy makes a crack he warns his sister to stand back."

Kazuma coughs, "He shatters…the glass."

Tomoko nods, "You know this better than I do." She gasps as Kazuma grabs his chest, "Kazuma!"

"Finish…the story…"

"The brother leaps through the glass, but as he starts jumping through it the glass starts repairing itself. The brother couldn't move his arm in time. The glass severed his arm. Still the boy did not cry, nor did he regret his decision…"

"Because…he was finally reunited…with his sister." Kazuma gasps.

Tomoko hugs Kazuma tighter, "Are you scared?"

"…Yes."

"Kazuma! I'm so sorry! This is all my faul…"

"I'm not scared about dieing…I'm worried about you."

Tomoko's shocked, even in his last moments Kazuma is too busy thinking about her, "M-Me?"

"Who's going…to protect you from…all of those…perverted boys…?"

Tomoko ends up laughing, "I'm a big strong girl, I can take care of myself." Tomoko gulps, "Kazuma, do you regret helping me?"

He wheezes, "Not…one…bit…" He smiles, "You're my sis…it's my job…to protect you."

More tears flow from red eyes, "That's not fair to you Kazuma! You should think about yourself for once! It's not suppose to be your job to protect me; it's my job to protect you!"

"Stop…that…hey, Tomoko?"

She sniffs, "Yeah?"

"I'm…getting tired…"

Tomoko weakly smiles, "Go to sleep Kazuma, I'll be here when you wake up."

Kazuma smiles, "Night sis…Love ya…"

Tightening her hug she starts sobbing, "Night Kazuma, I love you to." Kazuma's chest stops moving and his arms go limp.

Cuthalu appears next to the grieving girl, "_Until next time."_ He dissolves into the night.

Hearing foot steps Daisuke's ears twitch, he whines as Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai leap into the area. Immediately Naruto runs to his red eyed teammate, "Tomoko! What…"

He gasps as Tomoko looks up at him, her eyes holding nothing but pain, grief, and regret. "Naruto…" The others run over, Sakura immediately starts trying to heal Kazuma, "Don't bother."

Sakura checks for a pulse, "He's gone."

Lowering her gaze, Tomoko starts trying to clean the blood off of Kazuma. "It's all my fault…" She whispers.

Kakashi glances at the bodies of Suki and the uncles, "Come on Tomoko lets…"

"No!" Shakily she stands up while tossing Kazuma on her back, "You guys can do what you want. I'm going to go bury my brother."

"What about the others?" Naruto asks.

Tomoko glares hatefully at them "Let them rot." Tomoko heads for the woods.

Sakura attempts to follow, but Sai stops her, "It may be best to just leave her alone."

Naruto frowns as he watches his teammate walk away, "Tomoko…"


	77. Chapter 77: Make a Wish

~Naruto's Pov~

After an hour of waiting we got worried about Tomoko so we went looking for her. Sitting in front of a freshly made grave, and cross she sits there with teary eyes closed hands folded on her chest. Next to her Daisuke bows his head as well. Sai raises a confused eye brow, "What is she doing?" We're far enough away that she cannot hear us.

"Praying." Kakashi answers, "For a clan as spiritual as the Akitas, it must be customary to pray, and leave things for the dead." Tomoko pulls out some flowers and lays them around and on the grave.

Sakura leans forward, "Ino talks about the symbolism behind flowers all the time. Let's see, daisies for innocence, a small cypress branch for mourning, bearded crepis for protection, and…" She squints, "Yellow zania for remembrance."

Eventually Tomoko stands, "You can come out, I know you're there." Her voice is kept even and emotionless.

Sakura walks out first and tries to place her hand on Tomoko's shoulder, "Hey you know, it's okay to be upset. No need to be ashamed."

"Emotions are useless things that make us do irrational things." She responds as if reading it out of a book, "If you excuse me, his funeral is not over."

I frown, "You mean Kazu…"

"Stop." She growls, "The names of the deceased are not to be spoken unless it's absolutely necessary. Bringing it up again so shamelessly like that again will be disgraceful." She walks off into the house.

"Hey do you want…"

Kakashi interrupts, "Naruto, leave this to her. If you do something wrong to ruin her traditions she could become more upset." Armful by armful Tomoko starts dragging Kazuma's possessions near his grave. After lacing her necklace around the cross she grabs a match. She tosses the lit match onto Kazuma's stuff.

I run over and grab her shoulders, "Tomoko! What are you doing? Those are you're brother's things! Don't you care about him at…"

"Naruto!" She snaps, "It is tradition to burn the possessions of the deceased, so they are not a constant reminder to the family. I do not question your customs so do not question mine." She pulls out sage, and then she says something that sounds like a different language, "Cea mai draga frate, sa se odihneasca in pace vei fi vesnic in inima mea." (Romanian for my dearest brother, rest in peace you will forever be in my heart.) Burning the sage she prays some more. We watch as Kazuma's stuff finishes burning, afterwards Tomoko spreads the ashes in a cross shape.

Maintaining my expression of sorrow I turn to Sakura to see she's crying. Tomoko turns back to us, expressionless, "Stop that. A ninja should never show emotion."

Kakashi frowns, "Tomoko, we know you're upset you don't have to…"

She interrupts him, "Since they were no longer apart of the Swamp Village there is no need to report this to the Numakage. This mission was a failure, please let's return home." Not objecting we start walking through the cold night. Everyone was fine, except for Tomoko and Daisuke; they kept lagging behind everyone else.

I give her a smile trying to cheer her up. Right now I'd do just about anything to have her be the crazy, temperamental, smart ass that I know again. "Hey Tomoko are you tired? I'll give you a ride if you want."

"No thank you."

"Burping contest?"

"No."

I sigh giving up. Kakashi catches the hint, "We'll set up camp here tonight. I'll be the first watch."

~Kakashi's Pov~

Sai, Naruto, Daisuke, and Sakura quickly fall asleep. Tomoko constantly watches the forest, frantic almost. "Tomoko, nothing's out there. Go to sleep."

"I can't."

I frown, "You're had a very rough day, sleep will help." Reluctantly she lies down. It didn't take long before she was in deep sleep. About an hour or so later she starts twitching in her sleep and mumbling. Very quickly twitching turns into jerking, and mumbling turns into frantic cries.

Naruto wakes up, "Kakashi, what's going on?"

"I'm guessing a nightmare."

Naruto makes the mistake of walking over and shaking her shoulder, "Tomoko…hey, wake up."

Suddenly she jerks up almost knocking over Naruto, holds her head, and yells, "Stay away from me! I'm sorry!" Keeping her gaze down it's obvious that she doesn't know that she's awake, "Leave me alone!"

I shake her, "Tomoko! Tomoko!" Now Sai and Sakura are awake.

She jerks her head up, frantic wide red eyes stare into my own gray. With sweat soaked hair she takes a couple deep breaths, "K-Kakashi?"

"Tomoko! Are you okay?" Naruto asks.

She stands up, "Yes I'm perfectly fine." Daisuke stands up with her. "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep. Excuse me." As she leaves Naruto and Sakura exchange worried glances.

Sai blinks, "Is she known to do that?"

Green eyes roll, "No you idiot!"

Standing up I head in the direction Tomoko headed, "Stay here, I'll be back soon." I find her near a river washing her face, the moment I approached she pulls out a kunai, ready to strike. "Tomoko! Calm down."

It takes a moment to register that I wasn't a threat to her. "Sorry. Please return to camp, I'll be back soon."

"What happened?" I ask while leaning against a tree.

"The water here is very…"

"Don't avoid the question. Tell me what happened."

She winces, "I screwed up…" She stops, "I don't want to talk about this. I'm fine really, no need to worry."

~Third Person Pov~

Shoving past Kakashi, Tomoko heads back to camp. The next three days were tough on the team, Tomoko refused to sleep, barely ate, and had little freak outs. On the fourth day Naruto had enough, "Tomoko, you're going to sleep."

She doesn't face him, "No thank you. Let's keep walking."

Naruto grabs her arm, "Look, I'm sick of this emotionless bullshit."

"Naruto!" Sakura scolds.

He ignores her, "What happened is in the past you can't do anything about it. Move on. You…!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi snaps. Naruto stops but stares at Tomoko with stern blue eyes. Visibly shaking she keeps her head down for a moment. When she looks up her emotionless facade is completely gone.

"Shut up Naruto." Furious red eyes glare into blue, "What if you just watched Sasuke die in your arms? What if you were trying to save him but you ended up causing his death?" The tears start again, "Telling me to move on…why don't you…"

"Tomoko." Kakashi grabs the girl. Her eyes widen as she stares into a spinning Sharingan. With weak knees she falls forward. Before she hits to ground Kakashi catches her. "There she's asleep."

Naruto tosses her onto his back, Daisuke growling at them, "Let's get her back to the Leaf Village and have Tsunade look at her."

Sai frowns, "Do you think she'll be able to go on the next mission?"

"No, her current state of mind is too fragile." Sakura pets Daisuke, "It's okay Daisuke, we'll take care of her. Don't you worry. She should be up by tomorrow anyway." Daisuke worried and watched for the next couple of days, Tomoko woke up just long enough to eat and drink before Kakashi had put her under again. Daisuke has difficulty trusting him, even though Kakashi assured Daisuke that it was for her own good.

Walking up to the village gates Naruto asks, "Should I take her to her house?"

"Let's take her to Hitoshi's." Kakashi suggests, "Maybe being there can help calm her down."

Hitoshi in 'fatherly' mode opens the door before anyone even knocks, "What happened?"

Nanami runs past him, "Moko?" She gasps, "The flower! I've got to check it!" Taking off at full speed the young girl searches for the health indicator. "Still alive!"

Kakashi explains what they saw, "It was a bloody mess. She hasn't been the same since."

Kimiko frowns, "Well, we will keep her here to try and keep her calm. If not…"

"We'll take her to Tsunade." Hitoshi finishes, he sets Tomoko on the couch with a blanket, "Why don't you all go report what happened?" Nodding they leave.

Nanami walks over and pokes Tomoko, "Mom? Why is she sleeping?"

"Because…" Kimiko lifts her daughter and proceeds to give her a raspberry kiss, "She's a ninja and ninja need lots of sleep! Remember how tired Dad gets when he comes back from a mission?"

Nanami laughs, "Yeah! He's like a grumpy monster when he's tired!"

"Right!" Kimiko sets down Nanami and starts cooking, "Well Tomoko is an even bigger monster when she's tired."

"Why are we going to take Moko to Lady Hokage?" Nanami asks while playing with Daisuke, "Is she sick?"

Hitoshi sits down at the table, "No." He ruffles her hair, much like he would Tomoko's when ever he trained her, "Go on out of the kitchen, it takes your mother a lot of concentration to cook things."

"That is it!" Kimiko turns off the stove and stomps over to Hitoshi, "You're done with making fun of my cooking!" Dragging Hitoshi she holds his head in the sink and runs the cold water, making a clone she has the clone grab ice. Diabolically the clone shoves the ice down Hitoshi's pants.

"Ah! K-Kimiko! Stop! It's cold!"

Once Kimiko was satisfied that Hitoshi had learned his lesson she continues cooking. Ears twitching Daisuke walks into the living room to find Tomoko just sitting on the couch. Blank expression she sits there staring at the coffee table. Following Daisuke, Nanami walks into the room carrying a broken Dalmatian plushy. She smiles, "Big sister Moko!" Running over she hugs Tomoko, "I've missed you!"

Frowning, Tomoko gently removes Nanami, "Please don't call me big sister. I don't deserve the title."

"Huh?" Nanami sits on the couch next to Tomoko, "No matter what, you'll always be my big sister Moko." Turning to face the child, Tomoko is reminded of Kazuma; Nanami smiles, "And I'll always love me big sister!"

Blinking back tears, Tomoko yanks the broken dog plushy out of Nanami's hands, "What happened to him?" Turning it over, his chest has been torn open and a little fabric heart was ripped in half.

"Ryuu!" Nanami corrects, "He was chasing after a lady dog toy, when an actual dog got him."

Magically producing a needle and thread Tomoko gets to work, "Sounds like Ryuu likes the ladies."

Nanami smiles, "Yep!" She runs into her room and grabs a poodle plushy, "This is Miyumi!" She touches their noses, "They kiss, cause they're trying to make babies."

"Really now? Looks like I need to buy someone another dog doll." Shoving back in the stuffing, Tomoko starts sowing up the broken heart.

"Hey Moko? How long to you have to kiss to make a baby?"

For the first time in a while Tomoko laughs, "Go ask Hitoshi." The child runs off to ask her all important question. Staring at the little toy a small smile spreads across Tomoko's face, "Don't worry little toy, time heals all wounds."

Hitoshi's voice echoes throughout the house, "WHAT?" He stomps into the living room, "What have you been telling her?"

Finishing her job, Tomoko shrugs, "Nothing, she's the one who thinks that you kiss to make a baby."

Nanami stomps her little foot, "Dad! Tell me where babies come from!"

Fortunately for Hitoshi, Kimiko enters the room, "Nanami, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…" She closes her eyes, "They close their eyes and they make a wish."

"Hey, Nanami." Shaking the toy in the air, Nanami attacks Tomoko, "Whoa! Hey you have to say the magic words before you get the dog."

"Please and thank you Moko!" Nanami catches the toy as Tomoko drops it.

Hitoshi hands Nanami a grilled cheese and some milk, "Go eat and play in your room. We need to talk about grown up things."

She pouts, "Aw man!" Scooping up her toys she turns to Tomoko, "We better go to the store soon, Miyumi's wishing for a baby! I think I'll name her Nehino!"

Nodding Tomoko holds out her pinky, "I pinky swear that soon I'll take you to the store soon."

Linking pinkies Nehino grins, "You break the promise I break your pinky!"

"I know, now go on."

As Nehino went down the hall Hitoshi warns, "You better drink all of your milk, and don't make a mess!" Getting comfortable he sits down in a chair next to Kimiko, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

The happiness melts away, "No I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking about it may make you feel better." Kimiko suggests.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Tomoko snaps, "I don't really remember half of it!"

Hitoshi sighs, "You need to calm down Tomoko. Getting round up isn't going to solve anything." She takes a deep breath, "Now how about you tell us what you remember."

Standing up she yanks open the door, "I said I'm not going to talk about it!" Slamming the door she heads out into the forest. Sitting under a tree Tomoko sighs, "Daisuke…" He whines, "I just want to hang out here for a while." Hours went by, and soon a star shoots across the sky. Smiling Tomoko stares up at it, "Make a wish Daisuke."


	78. Chapter 78: Time Off

_Sorry this is a bit short...darn you writers block!_

* * *

~Third Person Pov~

The cold night wind blows against Tomoko, shivering she refuses to leave her spot. Curled up next to her is a sleeping Daisuke. Haunted by nightmares, Tomoko refuses to close her eyes. Even though she was back home, she still feels guilty and frightened. She nearly leaps out of his skin when someone drapes a sweat shirt on her shoulders.

"If you stay out here, you'll catch a cold." Red eyes look up at blue ones.

"Naruto go away." Tomoko urges, even though the orange sweat shirt brings welcomed warmth.

He sits next to her any way, "Are you going to go on the next mission?"

"Yes."

He smiles, "That's great! So Old Lady Tsunade said you were okay?"

"No. I've yet to talk to her."

His smile fades, "Maybe you should talk to her."

"No! She wouldn't understand anyway." Slipping her arms into the sleeves, Tomoko slowly begins to warm up.

Naruto makes himself comfortable, "I may not be the smartest guy, but I can't try to help unless I know somewhat of what's going on." He smiles in hopes of cheering her up, "Besides I want to hear about how you creamed that bitch Suki."

Giving up, Tomoko slightly smiles, "Thanks Naruto…" Slowly but surely she tells Naruto all about what happened. By the end of the story she's crying, "I can't sleep, if I'm not dreaming about Kazuma dying I'm dreaming of Cuthalu rising from the shadows and either killing me, or someone else."

An arm laces around her, "Come on, stop crying. It will be alright." He gives her a million dollar smile, "I will protect you."

Face heating up, she leans on him, "Thank you Naruto." Feeling safe and warm, for the first time since the incident she peacefully falls asleep.

Naruto waits till Tomoko's fast asleep to pick her up bridal style. Whispering he wakes up Daisuke, "Hey, help me get into your guy's house! She'll kill me if I leave her out here." He looks down at her and slightly blushes, the moonlight shining on her makes wild hair shine.

While walking through the village the Copy Cat Ninja reads his book. On his way home he spots Naruto carrying Tomoko, "Did something happen?"

Naruto's voice cracks, "N-No! She was talking to me then she fell asleep and…"

"She told you what happened?" Kakashi interrupts.

Naruto frowns while nodding, "Yeah…it's really messed her up."

Kakashi nods insightfully, "Many ninja go through distressful missions. Many can go through post traumatic stress disorder. I will talk to Tsunade about this." As he walks away he grins, "Oh and Naruto. Leading on two girls at the same time isn't a good idea."

Naruto blinks, "Leading…on? What are you talking about?"

Kakashi laughs, his student still needs to learn how to handle women, "You'll figure it out someday."

Still not knowing what the Jounnin meant Naruto continues onto Tomoko's house. Walking up the stairs he tries his best not to step on Daisuke, apologizing every time he does so. Finally he lays Tomoko on her bed; taking back his sweat shirt he replaces it with a soft blanket, "Good night Tomoko."

The next morning the red eyed girl stands in front of Tsunade along with her teammates, "Tsunade, I am ready to take on missions again."

"Denied." Tsunade frowns, "Why don't you take a while to clear your head."

"Damn it!" Tomoko snaps, "I'm fine! Really." Daisuke whimpers beside her.

Tsunade hardens her gaze, "Calm down or else I'll have you strapped to a hospital bed. Based off of everyone's description of the past couple days you are not allowed to take another mission till your life is in order. You're dismissed." Glaring at everyone on the way out, Tomoko heads for the training grounds.

Ruthlessly attacking a dummy she vents, "I don't need to calm down!"

She kicks the dummy in half. A head of pink hair walks towards Tomoko. "What did the dummy do to you?"

Tomoko stomps it for good measure, "It exists."

Sakura sighs, "Well none of us are going on a mission for a while because Naruto's starting his elemental chakra training."

A grin spreads across the raven headed girl's face, "It took me forever to complete that training!"

"So instead of thinking about missions and stuff like that, how about we do some normal things?" Sakura suggests.

"Normal things? You make it sound like being a ninja isn't normal."

Green eyes roll, "Yeah, come on!" Sakura takes Tomoko and Daisuke to a store. "Come on let's try some cooking; sometimes that can be relaxing."

Tomoko starts sliding food into her pockets, "Uh huh…"

Sakura whacks her on the back of the head, then she whispers, "You little kleptomaniac, put those back!"

"Sakura hush! You'll get us caught!" While Tomoko sneaks more food, Daisuke is already running off with over fifty dollars of merchandise. Back Sakura's house Tomoko stares at the ingredients, "Sakura, what are we making?"

Sakura smiles, "We're going to make fruit smoothies, and a chocolate cake!"

Blinking Tomoko asks, "I can understand smoothies, but why do we need cake?"

Sakura's true intentions shine, "We're having a girl's day out! I'm inviting Ino, Hinata, and Tenten."

"I don't want a girl's day out!" Tomoko whines.

"Too bad!" Sakura gives Tomoko the cake mix, "Start making the cake."

Dumping everything into a bowl, Tomoko grabs a spoon ready to mix everything together. "Almost done."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

Sakura hands Tomoko an electric mixer, "Use this, it will be faster."

"Uh okay…"

"Shoot I forgot ice! Stay here Tomoko."

"Sakura wait!" It's too late. Tomoko stares at the foreign object, "How do I use this?" Daisuke barks pointing his nose to the power cord, "I know I have to plug it in! I'm not stupid!" Plugging it in Tomoko squints her eyes reading the options, "Let see, low, medium, and high. Well I need this done quickly so lets do high speed!" Daisuke barks in agreement. Flipping the on switch, Tomoko doesn't hold onto it; she figures that it will mix the batter on its own.

Tomoko smiles to herself, "Ha! I've conquered technology!" Suddenly brown cake batter starts slinging around the kitchen, and onto Tomoko, "The hell? AH! NO STOP!" Unable to stop the machine Tomoko yelps, "Daisuke make it stop!" Springing into action Daisuke rips the cord out of the socket. Dread hits Tomoko as she stares at Sakura's cake soaked kitchen, "Oh man…I'm so dead." Tomoko takes a breath, "It's okay, I'll just clean it up and say that I accidentally put in the wrong ingredients and had to throw away the batter."

"What did you do to my kitchen?" Sakura screeches from behind Tomoko. "Look at yourself you idiot! You're covered in batter!"

Tomoko rubs the back of her neck nervously, "Well you see…"

"I don't care!" Sakura's inner demons come out, "OUT!" Before she's beaten by Sakura, Tomoko and Daisuke scurry out of Sakura's house.

Walking around the village, Tomoko heads for home, "This was a bad idea."

"Tomoko what are you doing?" Sai calls out.

"Nothing."

"Why are you covered in…?" Sai tastes the brown liquid, "Cake batter?"

"Don't ask."

"Are you planning on wearing that all day?"

Tomoko rolls her eyes, "Yes I want to walk around like this because it's my secret ambition to be a giant cake."

Sai doesn't catch onto the sarcasm, "Good luck with that." He walks away.

Seeing that Hitoshi's house was closer Tomoko just walks in. Knowing that Kimiko was home she yells, "Hey! Kimiko! I'm using your shower!"

"Okay!" She calls out from the other room.

"Moko wait!" Nanami yells, the small child hands Tomoko a green bottle, "I took this from a store earlier! I think it will make your hair smell nice! Try it out!"

Tomoko narrows her eyes, "You took this from a store without paying?"

The child squirms under Tomoko's gaze, "W-Well…"

Tomoko smiles, "Good girl, don't get caught. Keep Daisuke company." She stares at the bottle, the label had been ripped off, "Nanami, where's the label?"

"I took it off so Mom wouldn't know I took it!"

"Smart girl." While in the shower the strange shampoo burns Tomoko's scalp, "Ow what's with this stuff? Oh well." Once out of the shower, Tomoko starts blow drying her hair. Not until it was completely dry did she look in the mirror. Once her eyes hit the mirror she drops the hair dryer and brush. Her hair, went from black to lime green. "N-NANAMI!" Quickly getting dressed, Tomoko kicks down the door.

Hitoshi who was passing by holds back a snicker, "Nice hair."

"Shut up. Where is she? I'm going to ring her little neck!" Stomping off Tomoko finds the young girl torturing Daisuke with bows and forced on pink party dresses.

"Moko! Why is your hair green?"

"You little monster!" Tomoko holds Nanami upside down, "You gave me hair dye!"

Nanami screams, "Moko! Put me down! Put me down!"

Kimiko walks in and before she can even ask what's going on she falls to the floor laughing. "Oh…my…T-Tomoko! What a lovely color for you!" After saving Nanami from Tomoko, Kimiko has Tomoko explain the situation. "Here sit down." Following orders, Tomoko sits down in a chair while Kimiko examines her hair. "It doesn't look permanent. It should wash out in a couple days."

Tomoko yanks her hair, "No! I can't have GREEN hair for a couple days!"

Kimiko thinks for a moment before grabbing Tomoko's purple sash. "Here we'll do this…" She wraps Tomoko's head in the sash, "Go talk to Ino, I heard she's really good with hair. She might be able to help you out."

Freeing Daisuke from Nanami, Tomoko stomps off out the door. "Shit where does Ino live?" She sighs, "Back to Sakura's place." Knocking on Sakura's door, Tomoko yells, "Sakura open up!"

Angrily Sakura rips open her door, "What?"

"Where does Ino live?"

"Ino? Why do you need her?" Sakura asks, "I can help you!"

"Uh I'm not sure about that…"

"Nonsense! Now tell me what happened?"

Sighing Tomoko takes off the scarf, "This happened." She glares as Sakura's eyes tear up from laughter, "Stop laughing!"

"Ahaha! I'm sorry Tomoko." Sakura rewraps Tomoko's hair, "You're right, let's go find Ino." Within a couple minutes they're at Ino's house, "Ino! Open up!"

Ino opens the door, "Oh well if it isn't billboard brow and Tomoko? What can I do for ya?"

"Shut up Ino pig! We have an emergency here!" Sakura rips off the scarf.

Ino cracks up laughing, "You look like a booger!"

Tomoko growls, "Stop laughing and fix it NOW!"

Ino inspects Tomoko's hair, "Hm…We'll just dye it black again." She pats Tomoko's back, "Stay here booger while we go get it."

"Damn it don't call me that!" Sakura and Ino leave while laughing. Tomoko scans Ino's house, "Man this sucks, what are we suppose to do till she gets back?" Walking around she spots a nice looking plant. "This is obviously fake." While poking the pant the steam snaps in half.

Out the window she can see Sakura and Ino returning. Sakura rolls her eyes at Ino, "No way Ino!"

Tomoko freaks out, "They're back already?" Thinking fast Tomoko repairs the plant with clear tape.

Sakura and Ino walk in with the hair dye. "Tomoko what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" She smiles, "Okay make my hair black again!" An hour later Tomoko walks away from the other two with dark hair again.

While walking away she hears Ino's voice, "What happened to this plant? What idiot tried to tape it back together?" Snickering, Tomoko and Daisuke run off to train.


	79. Chapter 79: Back To Work & Bonus Chapter

~Tomoko's Pov~

Fast Forward One Month

Daisuke and I wonder the village, things have been pretty routine. Naruto's training like crazy, along with everyone else, but one major thing is different. Azuma has been killed by two Akatsuki members, Hiden and Kakuzu. Leaving a pregnant Kurenai, and depressed Team 10. A while ago, Kakashi left with them, to go defeat the Akatsuki threat.

My thoughts are disturbed when Sakura runs up to me with Naruto, Sai, and Yamato in tow, "Tomoko! Come on we have to hurry to the Hokage's Tower now!"

Without hesitation, I follow them. Once in front of Tsunade, I stand up straight hoping that she wouldn't exclude me from this mission. "You four will be Kakashi's back up. I don't want any more dead shinobi's, be on guard and head out immediately."

I do a mental head count, "Four? Tsunade, don't you mean five?" Daisuke growls, "Six?"

She folds her hands, "No. Yamato, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura head out now!"

My heart drops as they leave, "Tsunade, come on I'm over that already! I want…need to have a mission!" I want a mission as a way to pass the time, and I need the money to pay my rent.

"I know. Hitoshi."

He appears next to me, "Yes Lady Hokage?"

"You will be accompanying Tomoko on her next ANBU mission tonight. Assess whether or not she is ready to participate in missions."

Hitoshi nods, "Yes Lady Hokage."

I stomp out of there with Hitoshi following me, "I do NOT need a damn babysitter. I'm perfectly capable of doing missions."

"Not to insult you or anything, but your last mission didn't turn out so well." Hitoshi points out.

I roll my eyes, "What ever, what's the mission?"

"Simple, you're going to take out a spy."

"That's no fun."

He pats my back a little too hard, "Come on, be happy you have a mission at all. Be packed and ready in an hour."

Before he leaves I ask, "Can I have dinner at your house?" I rub the back of my neck, "I ran out of food, and since I've had no missions I have no money. I mean I could steal but…"

He shakes his head, "Yes, be at my house in thirty minutes." After packing I trot myself over to Hitoshi's house for food. Sitting down at the table Kimiko sets down dishes of ramen.

Nanami sniffs it before eating it, "Mommy, you didn't put anything special in the ramen did you?"

Kimiko sighs, "No, I didn't have any extra spices to throw in."

I grab my bowl, "Then I declare this food edible!"

Kimiko narrows her eyes, "Watch it."

Shoveling down food I rush Hitoshi, "Come on! The faster we end this mission, the quicker I can start doing regular missions!" Running into the bathroom I change into my ANBU uniform. "Ready Human? Ready Tiger?"

Daisuke nods and so does Hitoshi, "Alright, let's go."

Heading out of the village, I allow Hitoshi to lead, "So where's our targets?"

"Target." Hitoshi corrects, "We're starting you back off slow. And this spy is from the Hidden Sound, mainly a taijutsu type of person. He should be around here somewhere."

I bite my lower lip, "You know taijutsu isn't a strong point for me."

"Then you better take him out with some ninjutsu."

We stop in the trees once we spot a ninja about two hours away from the village, near a forest of bamboo. My jaw drops when I see him, "Him?" I whisper, "You expect me to go against him? He's freaking Godzilla on steroids over there!" I stare at the 6 foot man, with muscles that look like they're about to explode, buzz cut brown hair, squinty unintelligent eyes, wearing some sweats and a muscle shirt. "And how is he a spy? There's no way that he can be conspicuous!"

Hitoshi cuts me a look, "Neither are you when you're talking! Now hurry up and take him out."

~Hitoshi's Pov~

As she sneaks up behind the man, I pull out a notepad with the evaluation sheet on it. The man's extremely low and booming voice interrupts my work, "Hey! Little girl, come out here." Both her and Daisuke walk out into the open. My upper eye lid twitches as I notice the dramatic height difference between the man and Tomoko. On a good day she's five foot two at best, and scrawny with not much muscle on her compared to this six foot beast.

Still she stomps over to him like she's bigger and says, "You're the Sound spy who needs to be disposed of?"

He grins, "They sent you, to dispose of me?"

She pulls out a flower, "Damn skippy they did." Using the flower she makes a whip, "Are you ready?" Without waiting for his answer the whip wraps itself around him.

The ninja just stares at it, "Is this all you've got?" Without hardly any effort, he flexes his muscles and the whip is no more. Suddenly he charges, and his foot meets Tomoko's jaw.

Glaring Tomoko dashes forward, "Ass hole!" He simply punches her in the stomach, sending her into some bamboo stalks. Standing up, Daisuke hands her some broken pieces of bamboo, "Ow…" As she stares at the bamboo, I watch the dots connect in her head. Grasping it tightly she charges for the man again.

He laughs, "You're trying this again?"

Tomoko holds her grin, "You may be bigger and stronger…" Going for a round house kick, the ninja dodges it. Swinging her fist, the ninja dodges that as well. Every swing and punch sent the Sound Ninja's way is dodged easily. Watching her moves, I notice the increased amount of chakra in her hands. _She's planning something…she wants these attacks to be dodged._ The Sound Ninja lands a punch on Tomoko, but Tomoko bites her lip and keeps throwing punches.

The Sound Ninja laughs, "Just give it up, you won't beat me in a battle of strength."

Tomoko smirks, "Oh I know." She hits him in the chest, and suddenly the little piece of bamboo grows to an enormous size, piercing the ninja's chest. "Like I said, you're bigger and stronger, but I'm smarter." Yanking out the bamboo she kicks him with a chakra powered kick. The Sound Ninja hit's the ground and never stands back up.

Satisfied I leap out and stand next to her and Daisuke. "Good job."

She smiles but then she starts hopping around on one foot, "OW OW OW OW!" Sitting down she stares at her already bruised foot, "Stupid block head! He bruised my foot!"

"And your jaw." I point out.

She kicks his dead body for good measure, "Jack ass."

"What happened to don't disrespect the dead?"

She shrugs while petting Daisuke, "Eh. I don't know him."

I yank her up, "Come on, you passed. I'll tell Tsunade to allow you to take on missions."

She hugs me, "Thank you!" She grabs my wrist, "Come on let's go!"

"Wait. We have to bring back the body."

She stares at me, "But, he has to weight a ton!"

I grin, "It's your mission, get to work."

Using some flowers she makes ropes and starts dragging the ninja with the help of some clones. Grunting she glares at Daisuke and I, "You guys could at least help me out a little bit."

"Nope, now come on. I want to get back soon."

"Why do we need this body anyway?"

I roll my eyes, "You know, it's so we can obtain its secrets. We have to deliver it to the morgue."

A light bulb appears above Tomoko's head, "No paper work? We just have to drop it off?"

I nod, not sure of what she's thinking. "Yes…"

She drops him, loses the clones and the flowers. "Then I'll have something else drop him off."

It clicks in my mind, she's thinking about summoning _him._ "Tomoko! Don't you dare…"

She's one step ahead of me, "Summoning Jutsu!"

My stomach drops as Fumio appears out of the smoke. He's the 'boss' of the whooping cranes, being the largest of all of them. I whack her, "What the hell did you do that for?"

She glares, "I'm making my job easier! Work smarter not harder!"

Fumio, who can easily dwarf most large rock formations, glares down at Tomoko, "What the hell? Why did you summon me?"

Tomoko sighs, "Oops too much charka, you'll do though."

"Answer my question child!"

Tomoko points to the body, "Can you drop that off for me?"

"WHAT? You summoned me, the great Fumio to do your heavy lifting?"

Tomoko smiles, "Yep, pretty much."

Fumio works his beak, contemplating whether or not to eat her, "You little brat." His eyes cut to my direction, "Hitoshi, couldn't you teach this brat some manners?"

I shake my head, "I tried."

Fumio lowers his head, "Climb up here." Tomoko climbs onto his beak, and Fumio raises her up into the sky, "I have not accepted you as a summoner. Why should I accept a brat like you?"

I watch as anger boils over in Tomoko, "Look you over grown turkey. Mr. Steroids down there weighs a ton, and all I want is for his ass to be dropped off in the damn morgue. So just accept me as a summoner and let's go!"

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Fumio squawks.

"Just hurry up!"

"I refuse to accept you as a summoner! I should just eat you right now like the worm you are!"

"WORM? Why you…"

I leap up to stop the arguing, "Okay children. Let's act our ages please!" I hit Tomoko, "You should be more respectful. And Fumio, would you please accept Tomoko?"

"Only if we sit down and have a drink over it."

"She's too young to drink Fumio."

"Then you won't receive any help."

Tomoko shoves me, "Come on let's do it. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

I narrow my eyes, "No Tomoko, that's against the…"

"Accepted." Fumio produces a large bottle of sake, "Let's hurry I can smell that body."

Holding up a glass of the sake Tomoko sniffs it, "This is…interesting."

Fumio grins, "Too chicken?"

"No way!" She chugs it, and immediately starts coughing, "It burns!" After an hour or so, both Tomoko and Fumio are well…drunk. She laughs, "Fumio~! Is everything all good now?"

Fumio nods, "I like you kid." Grabbing the Sound Ninja he starts taking off, "I'll drop this off for ya. Feel free to summon me any time." He takes off, leaving me with a drunken teenager and a fox.

I grab Tomoko's arm, "Alright come on."

She yanks away, "Hitoshi! I'm fine…really." She takes a couple steps and falls, but instead of cursing she starts laughing.

"You're drunk."

"I swear to drunk I'm not…" She stops, "Oh wait…" Grinning she stands back up and starts heading the wrong way, "Tell every body I'm on my way~!" She sings.

"You're going the wrong way." I point out, "And your singing is horrible stop that."

She glares, "I can to…hic! Sing!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "This is going to take a while." By the time we returned home, Tomoko had fallen asleep, and I got stuck carrying her.

Shizune stomps over to us, "Hitoshi! Were you the one who had that giant bird come here? He just flew by, dropped the body through the roof of the morgue and took off!"

I make a mental note to make Tomoko's future training horrible, "I will take responsibly for that. Just have the morgue send me a bill." Leaving Shizune I drop Tomoko and Daisuke off, and then I head off to report back to Tsunade. I sigh, "That girl is going to be the death of me someday."

_

* * *

_

**Happy Valentine's Day**

_'Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _  
_Would you tremble if I touched your lips? _  
_Would you hold me in your arms tonight?_  
_Would you me in the forest when the moon is high?'_

Tomoko stares at the note that was attached to her door. Along with the note is a beautiful white flower, honeysuckle. Recalling from her memory, Tomoko blushes as she remembers that the little flower meant devoted affection. Ripping the note off her door she rereads it, "Who wrote this?" She holds it down for Daisuke, who is sporting a red bow for Valentine's Day. After sniffing it he shakes his head, "So no scent?"

Tomoko shoves the note into her pocket, "This is a cruel joke on such a horrible holiday." Daisuke tilts his head confused, "Valentine's Day is a day that just reminds single people how lonely they truly are." Walking outside the two head for the training ground for a meeting. Of course waiting for Kakashi is Sakura, Sai, and Naruto. Already late afternoon, Tomoko bets that there'll be no mission.

Naruto sighs, "Tomoko you're late!"

"Not as late as Kakashi. Hey…did anyone of you leave this note on my door?"

Sakura snatches it and reads it, "Aw~! You have an admirer who wants to share his feelings on Valentine's Day!"

Sai raises an eye brow, "What's so special about Valentine's Day?"

Sakura stares at him like he's crazy, "It's only the most romantic day of the year!"

"Correction." Tomoko points out, "It's only romantic if you have someone to spend it with. To everyone else it's a useless holiday."

Naruto laughs while reading the note, "Who would write this? You're the last person I'd think of on Val…"

Sakura whacks Naruto, "IDIOT! Think about what you say before you say it."

Tomoko stomps over to Naruto, "Oh? I'm the last person? What the hell? What makes me so unattractive? Hmm?"

Naruto gulps, "Uh..no, T-T-omoko y-y-you see…"

Sai doesn't miss a beat, "Well you're very opinionated, you're not pretty or feminine, have the mouth of a sailor, and you act like…"

Naruto covers Sai's mouth, "N-No! He didn't mean that!"

"I'm not feminine?" Tomoko shrieks, "And what do you mean the mouth of a sailor you stupid son of a bitch?"

Luckily for the boys' Kakashi comes to their immediate aid, "Alright everyone calm down. Sorry to gather you here, seeing as the mission for today was cancelled."

"Sweet then I'm out of here, come on Daisuke!" Tomoko walks off. Almost back to her house Tomoko notices Daisuke acting funny, "What's wrong little buddy?" He sniffs a bush and wags his tail. Out of it appears a pure white fox. "Oh you found a friend." Daisuke barks licking the fox on the cheek, "Oh she's more than a friend!" Laughing, Tomoko holds out her hand, "I'm Tomoko." The other fox extends her paw out for a shake. "You two go off and have fun." The two run off together. Smiling Tomoko continues heading to her apartment, "Man I can't wait for this day to be over." To her surprise another note is on her door.

All it says is, _'A skirt would be nice.'_

Staring at it she blinks, "What kind of freak is this? I'm so done with this joke." She looks out at the slowly setting sun. The thought of going out to eat only crosses her mind for a moment, "It's not worth it, couples will be overrunning the restaurants." Her thoughts float back to the note, "I bet it's just Kiba and Naruto being jerks! If I go, I'll probably be hit with eggs, or I'll wait all night and no one will come."

Still the note lingers in her thoughts. _What if…?_ Tomoko shakes her head, "No that's stupid. Only an idiot would go to that." After an hour of reading some scrolls curiosity creeps up on her, "I guess it couldn't hurt to go…" A crash makes her heart jump. Walking into the living room she spots the two foxes. "How did your guy's night go?"

The two wag their tails while snuggling with each other. Daisuke barks while looking at the note. Sighing, Tomoko takes it out and stares at it. "I think I'll go to humor who ever sent this." Daisuke barks while looking at the second note that's still on the door. "Uh…should I?"

The white fox barks happily. Jumping up she runs into Tomoko's room, grabbing some clothes. Tomoko raises an eyebrow at the clothing choices, "Are you sure?" The small fox barks angrily, "Okay, okay geese, relax."

Taking her time she slips into a black skirt, that passes halfway down her thighs, and a blue blouse that hangs off her shoulders. Standing back and staring at a mirror she sighs, "I look like an idiot." The white fox barks angrily while holding up a pair of black heels, "Are you asking me to trip and die?" the two foxes chase her out of the apartment, "Okay, OKAY! I'm leaving."

Tomoko walks into the forest, confused, "Where am I suppose to go?" As though to answer her question a kunai drops at her feet. Attached to it is a note.

'_I see you came. Keep heading north.'_

Slowly heading north and tripping a couple times Tomoko makes it to a cleared out area near the river. The moon and shines making the water twinkle, and fireflies dance around eliminating any shadow. "Wow…" Slow dance music starts playing from a hidden radio. Tomoko slightly laughs, "This is a bit cheesy."

Another note floats down, '_Close your eyes, and don't open them. It would spoil the night.'_

Obeying she closes her eyes, half expecting eggs to hit her or some one to push her into the river. "So what now Mr. Romeo?" Hearing someone jump down from the trees, Tomoko resists the urge to opening her eyes. Masculine hands grab Tomoko's. "So, say something."

Her hand tickles as he writes words on her palm with his finger, '_Speaking out loud would reveal who I am. It's supposed to be a surprise_.'

Red eyes snap open to see no one, but some falling leafs, "Damn you're fast." She glares at her outfit, "No wonder you asked me to wear this stupid thing, I can't chase you through the trees."

Another note floats down, '_No cheating, try again.' _Rolling her eyes she closes them, and soon the familiar presence is near her. And again those hands take hers. He spells out, '_Would you like to dance?'_

Taking in a breath of the fresh night air, Tomoko nods, "Sure." Blushing she feels one of his hands go around her waist, while the other keeps hold of her other hand. "D-Don't you try anything funny! Or I swear your balls will be so far up inside of you…" She feels his chest rattle with restrained laughter. Slowly they start dancing; he guides her to the rhythm of the music. Every so often a firefly would land on her, and he would gently brush it off.

This went on for a while, the two just dancing and twirling. Smiling he stares at her in the moonlight, he grins slightly knowing how much keeping her in the dark like this is making her go crazy. At the end of four songs they stop dancing. Feeling his touch leave her she hides a frown, "So what now Mr. Romeo?"

She can almost hear him grin. Grabbing her hand he spells out, _'Well now Juliet, this night has to end somehow.'_ Lifting her chin he tilts her head up, soon his lips meet hers. Head spinning, at first Tomoko raises her hand to hit the unknown male, but she stops. Something familiar was in his lips, lowering her hand she leans into the kiss. After a long moment of bliss she feels him pull away. He grabs her hand, '_Happy Valentine's Day Tomoko.' _He places something in her hand, then he disappears.

Immediately Tomoko snaps her eyes open looking around, "Where did he go?" She concentrates, but she can't find any signs of extra charka.

Her face heats up as she stares at the soft, fresh rose. Attached to it was a note saying, '_I love you and that's all I really know. ~Your Romeo.'_

Scanning the area one more time, Tomoko starts to head home. Placing the rose behind her ear she smiles, "Best holiday ever."


	80. Chapter 80: The Girl In White

_Just out of curiosity, who do you guys think that Tomoko will eventually end up with?_

_Lol, best way to get through a series? Skip all of the pointless filler that didn't even happen in the manga! Then make up your own filler to make up for it XD_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

I glare at the sun speaking through my window. Hiding underneath the blankets I curse its existence, "Go die sun."

Much to my dismay someone pounds on my door. Walking out of my room I yank open my door to find Hitoshi standing there. "Good morning sunshine."

I wince at his voice, "Talk lower…"

Hitoshi raises his volume, "Is someone facing the after effects of drinking?"

I shove him inside, and I fish around for some pain killers, "Why are you here?"

"To give you good news and bad news."

Finding the magical little thing I swallow it by downing a glass of water, "Ugh, good news first."

"You're allowed on normal missions again."

I grin, "Yes! And the bad?"

"Well your drinking buddy made a hole in the morgue. To make up for this you have to go dissect the Akatsuki body they brought in."

Daisuke and I share some donuts, "I get to do missions and Tsunade's going to let me cut open and peak around in a body. Sounds like good news for me."

Hitoshi points to the door, "Out."

"This is my house! You can't tell me to leave!" After getting ready I head down to the morgue, with my hair in a pony tail, "Man they're lucky I'm somewhat good at cutting and stitching." By the time I get there I glance at the clock. "Three o' clock? Man I really slept in today." I walk in, scrub up, and look at the body. I stare at the chart, "Male age 91? Are you guys sure? He looks late thirties, early forties at best."

Some assistants nod, "Yes, he used a jutsu."

I go back to work, paying close attention to the damage done in his back. Almost immediately I recognize the swirl marks of the Rasengan, but this time they're…different. My eyes widen, "Whoa, this is new…" A couple hours later I toss out my dinner and I sit down waiting for Tsunade, Yamato, and Kakashi. Once everyone was there I cough, "The autopsy isn't done yet, but I found something important about Naruto's new jutsu while studying this corpse."

Tsunade stands over the body and nods, "Continue."

I pull down the sheet revealing Kakuzu's face. I notice an extremely tired Kakashi, who isn't even wearing a vest staring at the body, "What injured him wasn't any manner of blunt force trauma."

Kakashi shoves his hands into his pockets, "Meaning what?"

"Every cell in his body has had its chakra vessels severed."

"Something like this is completely unprecedented." Tsunade adds.

"The Rasengan Shuriken…" Kakashi whispers.

"Is extremely dangerous." I show some of the body's damage, "The body looks like it's been poisoned, not physically struck. The attack damaged him on the cellular level. I can't figure out how though."

Tsunade takes a step, "I assume he changed the wind natured chakra into countless microscopic blades through shape manipulation, which then sliced at each individual cell."

Yamato frowns, "What a jutsu…"

"So it's more appropriate to talk about the attack's precision rather than the number of time it hits." Kakashi remarks.

"So what about Naruto?" Yamato asks.

I frown, "Well the damage done to this body might have been done to Naruto as well."

Tsunade stares down Kakashi, "Don't let Naruto use his new jutsu ever again!"

Yamato's eyes widen, "Is it that bad?"

"Naruto's right arm suffered the same type of damage."

"Can't be as bad as this guy." I add.

Tsunade nods, "If he keeps using this jutsu, Naruto will lose the ability to manipulate chakra! Damage to the chakra circulatory system can't be repaired by any form of medical ninjutsu, including my own. Make sure Naruto understands that!"

Kakashi nods, "I will break the news." He disappears.

I sigh, "Well I should finish…"

"Go home and get some rest." Tsunade orders, "You've been working all day, let Shizune finish up."

With a nod I hand Shizune my notes, "See you!"

Forward a Week

"Tomoko come on!"

"No Naruto."

"But…!"

"NO Naruto!"

Naruto folds his arms awkwardly, considering that his right arm is completely bandaged up, "Come on! No one will even know that you're helping me train!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "I don't care what other people think. I'm scared of Sakura, or worse Tsunade. Do you know what they'll do to me if I let you use that arm?" Daisuke barks in agreement.

Kakashi walks over to us, "Ah just the person I was looking for."

I roll my eyes, "Naruto, what did you do?"

"Nothing I swear!"

Kakashi laughs, "No I'm not looking for Naruto. Tomoko, are you aware of the Cherry Blossom Festival?"

"You mean the one that I always manage to get sent on a mission, so that I can't go?" I ask.

Kakashi nods, "Well, our usual activities for the festival include many stands, street performers, and finally a dance prayer to the gods."

I sigh, "You want me to do this dance prayer thing?"

"Yes, but you have to learn a certain dance…since the previous dancer has died you have to learn it from the old priestess in the shrine."

Again I sigh, "Am I going to be paid?"

"It's for the good of the Village."

"So…?"

Kakashi sighs allowing his shoulders to droop, "Yes. Now hurry and start your practice the festival is very soon. Ten days to be exact."

I can feel my eye brow twitching out of annoyance, "You couldn't tell me a month or so in advance?"

"Must have slipped my mind." Kakashi smiles, "Good luck, and remember Naruto is not to train. Keep an eye on him." He disappears.

Changing direction I start stomping off towards the shrine, "Naruto come. Man I have to watch you while learning this? This is going to suck; I could be doing some actual training."

Naruto pouts, "At least you CAN train. I have to be baby sat till my arm heals."

Once at the shrine, we follow the burning incense to find an old woman meditating. Her old wrinkled face is frozen in perfect concentration. Her sliver hair is tied into a tight, elegant bun on top of her head. Draped around her old boney frame is a light blue kimono. Upon us entering she opens her stunningly bright blue eyes, "Who are you?"

Naruto just barges in, "I am Naruto Uzumak…II!" He screeches the end of name considering that the old priestess whacks him in the shin with a cane.

"Keep your voice down. I may be old, but I'm not death." Her eyes cut to mine. She has the kind of eyes that make you nervous under their gaze, "And you?"

"T-Tomoko Tochigi!"

"Well. I am Aina, priestess of this shrine. Now why are you here?" She asks.

I bow respectfully, "I wish to learn the dance for the Cherry Blossom Festival."

Aina stands up, her bones popping loud enough to make me cringe on the inside. Slowly she circles me with judgmental eyes. She gives Daisuke a glance, and eventually Naruto, "No. You wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Handle it? It's just a dance! I've got this!" I almost growl.

Aina narrows her eyes, "You don't understand ignorant child. For this dance to take place, you must have excellent chakra control and push your chakra outward. I can tell by just looking at you that you have not been disciplined enough when it comes to chakra control." She slowly starts heading for a pot of tea, "Now if you excuse me…"

I grab the tea pot, "Now listen. I've trained hard for what control I have now. Now just teach me this dance please, I need to learn it for the festival."

"You little…"

"Old lady Aina!" Naruto interrupts, "Just let Tomoko try, there's no hurt in letting her try is there?"

Aina snatches the tea pot out of my hands; shakily she pours herself some tea, "You have only ten days till this festival?" I nod, "Well, then these next ten days will be the harshest training you've ever had."

I grin, "Bring it on."

"As you wish." Aina walks over and grabs one of my fingers, "The first part of your training is to balance on a small ball of chakra that you create on the tip of your index finger. This will immensely increase your charka control. If you can do this I'll teach you the dance. "

"What?" _There's no way it sounds impossible! _

Aina holds out her finger, "It's easy, watch." A small ball of chakra appears at the tip of her finger, bending down she does a hand stand, and then she does something amazing. Balancing on only the small ball of chakra she holds the rest of her body up.

~Naruto's Pov~

Aina pulls herself up after four minutes of balancing, "You must be able to do that. Get to work."

Staring at her finger, Tomoko holds her grin, "Hardest ten days of my life? Ha! This will be easy!"

Aina smiles, "Then do it."

Focusing chakra to her finger, Tomoko starts to try and do the hand stand. As soon as she tries to balance on one finger and the ball of chakra she falls, "Son of a…"

Aina whacks her with the cane, "No cursing!" She smiles, "Naruto, be a dear and bring me some tea cups." Fearing her cane I run grab the cups. Together we watch Tomoko fail miserably at the training. After two hours of training, Tomoko's panting from chakra use and she hasn't made hardly any progress.

I smile, "Tomoko why don't you rest for a bit?"

"No!" She snaps, "I will get this!" Panting she slowly balances on the ball of chakra, only it didn't look like the neat ball Aina had. Tomoko's is all lumpy and it's five times the size of Aina's.

Aina sighs, "Compress your chakra into a neat shape."

Tomoko tries but she ends up falling. "Damn it." Going against her body she keeps trying and trying. "Damn it! I will get this!"

"Just give up on it." Aina suggests, "It's obvious that you don't have enough discipline."

Again Tomoko falls, but this time instead of getting up she rolls onto her back and pants, "Look you old bitch. I'm not giving up."

I frown, "Tomoko all of this over a stupid dance, we can probably get Tsunade to change…"

"It's not about that dance any more Naruto." She interrupts, "Now it's about proving her wrong."

Aina smiles, "That's what I want to hear, now get back up and try again." Aina stares at me, "Go home. This training will be easier if you're not here."

I nod and as I stand up I watch Tomoko fail again, "Good luck."

Tomoko glares hatefully at her burnt finger, "Thanks." The next couple days I didn't see much of Tomoko. For the first couple of days I saw her leave her house with a burnt finger, then on day five of her training she started sporting heavy weights on her wrists and ankles. Most of the days she'd leave at sun rise and most likely didn't return home until late at night.

Three days before the festival various food and game stands appear. The day before the festival I go to the store and buy a male kimono with black pants and an orange top. On the day of the festival I wake up to musicians playing in the street. The Cherry Blossom Festival is one of the biggest festivals in the whole Leaf Village. Walking around I admire the free floating cherry blossoms. I was so busy looking around at everything I bump into Sakura, who is wearing a white with pink flower pattern form fitting kimono.

"Naruto!" She scolds, "Watch where you're going!" She stares at my clothes, "Even on the day of a festival you wear orange."

I grin, "It's my trademark color!"

She laces her arm in with mine, "Come on let's go hang out and check out the festival together!"

Surprisingly I don't blush at the contact, but I do feel my heart beat slightly faster, "Okay. Where to first Sakura?"

Sakura pulls me to a gaming stand, "Let's do this one first!" Over the next couple hours I play and eat with Sakura. Together we watch street performers and joke around.

I laugh as we walk away from a woman who was showing off her beard, "That was so gross!" Night slowly begins to fall, making people light up the lanterns. Their dim, comforting light sets the mood of the festival to romantic.

"Naruto! Sakura!" We turn to see Sai. Sai smiles in his simple black and white kimono, "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

Sakura releases my arm, "We've been checking out all of the stands." A look of remembrance strikes her, "Oh! Come on guys! The main show is about to start!" Fighting the crowd we find the stage.

Decorated in cherry blossoms Kakashi stands on it wearing a light blue kimono with, unfortunately a matching mask, "Before we begin the performance, I'd like to talk about the history behind it. Every year on this date a pure maiden would perform this dance to help please the spirits of the land." Kakashi smiles, looking as if he was reading this off of somewhere, "The cherry blossoms blooming and flowing through the wind helped carry the villagers prayer to the spirits. If the dance was done correctly the spirits would grant the villager's prayers. So please make your wishes now."

Everyone old and young closes their eyes tightly, making their silent prayers. I close my eyes and just sit there for a moment. _What do I want? I want to be Hokage, I want to be able to bring Sasuke back, and…I keep having dreams about this girl… a girl in a white dress! I want to know who this girl is._

After a moment Kakashi's voice makes everyone's eyes open, "Alright we will now begin the dance, everyone give a round of applause to Tomoko!"

The crowd cheers as she walks gracefully out on stage. Her hair, which is decorated with cherry blossoms, seems to shine in the lantern light. Wearing a pure white dress that stops inches above her exposed bare feet, she adjusts the long red ribbons that are tied to her wrists. She gives some musicians a nod, and then she lowers her head, looking like she's praying. As the music starts up I straighten up, excited to see her dance.


	81. Chapter 81: So Close & Bonus Chapter

~Naruto's Pov~

The music starts off at a moderate pace, with a bongo and a man singing along. I didn't pay attention to the words; I only paid attention to Tomoko. She starts off with one hand in the air, and gracefully it falls so that both of her hands are extended in front of her. Lifting both of her arms above her she lowers them to her sides.

Bending to the side, her left arm is extended up into the air, while the other one stays down. Clapping her hands together she switches hands. I stand there and blink. _This doesn't seem that hard._ As she twirls clock wise and claps again I notice that the air around her seemed to be shimmering; it hits me. _With every move she's releasing chakra into the air, making it sparkle._ She continues the clap move, while moving her feet and hips. As the music goes faster I notice that Tomoko is starting to pant.

Extending an arm into the air, she claps in front of her and does some fancy hip work. Bending on one knee she continues moving her hips, while her arms move gracefully in the air. Now the chakra starts really pouring out of her. Dancing her way back up to a standing position, she turns to the side and starts dancing towards the edge of the stage while moving her feet heel to toe, heel to toe. Turning around part way, she twirls while doing fancy foot and hip work.

Her arms touch the top of her head as her torso moves right, while her hips go left. She switches the combination as she lowers her hands; the music starts going faster and faster, and so does she. One arm is folded in front of her, while the other one is extended as she circles her wrist. Going into the final part of the song watching her is almost like being in a trance. Circling her wrists, it makes the ribbons dance. When the music stops so does Tomoko, frozen in raised position on her toes with one arm over her head shaped like a half circle, and the other one is doing the same thing but at her waist.

The crowd cheers, as cherry blossoms blow in the wind. Tomoko gives the crowd a quick bow before speaking, "May you're prayers come true!" As the crowd disperses, Tomoko walks off the stage.

Sakura pulls me, "Come on let's go congratulate her!"

We find her and Daisuke sitting near the cherry blossom trees, munching on some snacks. She smiles, "Hey guys! Enjoyed the show?"

I nod, "Yeah you were awesome!"

"Awesome eh?" I turn around to see Aina, "Young miss you need more chakra training. You used too much up there, and now look at you, you're worn out."

Tomoko grins, "I'll work on it later!"

Aina huffs, "Next time you feel gusty enough to, visit me and we'll train again." With that she walks away.

Sakura frowns as Tomoko stands up, "You should rest."

Tomoko winks, "No way! Come on I've worked my ass off these past couple days and now I'm going to enjoy this festival even if it kills me!"

While walking through the festival Sakura gasps, "I forgot I told Ino I'd help her with her flower stand! Bye guys!"

Tomoko sighs, "Well Naruto what do you want to do now?"

I look at an open area where people are dancing to some music, "Would you dance? If I asked you to dance?"

Tomoko looks shocked, "What?"

I raise an eye brow, "Do you want to dance?"

Tomoko nods, "Sure." Out on the floor, we catch the end of a fast paced song.

~Hitoshi's Pov~

I stand in front of a microphone, "Alright everyone, next song you have to pair up with a special someone."

Tomoko starts walking away, "Ew. A slow song."

Kakashi grabs her shoulder, "Tomoko! No leaving! Come on dance with him."

Naruto's face turns slightly red, "N-No it's okay really!"

The crowd chants, "Dance! Dance!"

Kakashi pats her back, "That's an order Tomoko."

Red eyes roll, "Fine!" She stomps over to Naruto and grabs his hand, "Happy now?" The crowd just turns back to whom ever they were about to dance with. Tomoko stares at Naruto, "Step on my feet and you die." Daisuke runs off into the bushes and comes out with a white fox.

I walk off stage and grab Kimiko's hand, "Shall we dance?"

Kimiko curtsy's in her midnight blue kimono, "I'd love to." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Kakashi pairing up with Anko.

A man with short brown hair walks up on stage. Following a band he starts singing, "You're in my arms, and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two.~"

I grab Kimiko's waist and I lead her into a dance. I look to see that Naruto was looking over, following my lead, "We're being watched."

"So close together, and when I'm with you. So close to feeling alive. A life goes by, romantic dreams will stop. So I bid mine good bye and never knew, so close was waiting. Waiting here with you.~"

As I twirl Kimiko I can hear Tomoko say, "You're light on your feet." Naruto looks down at his feet, trying to keep his feet away from hers.

"And now forever I know, all that I wanted to hold you, so close. So close to reaching that famous happy ending. Almost believing this was not pretend. And now you're beside me and look how far we've come. So far we are so close~"

During the instrumental part Tomoko grins, "Stop looking at your feet. You are doing just fine."

Kimiko smiles, "Are you and Kakashi still going to go through that awful plan?"

I grin, "Think of it as payback."

"For what?"

"Something she's bound to do in the future."

"How could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now? We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending, and almost believing this was not pretend. Let's go on dreaming for we know we are!"

Kimiko smiles, "Look." I discreetly look over to see Tomoko twirl into Naruto, ending up close to his face.

"So close. So close. And still so far." Slowly they lean forward.

"They're going to do it!" Kimiko whispers.

Just before their lips touch, Tomoko pulls away with a red face, "Th-Thank you for the dance Naruto, but I-I have to go home now." She runs off.

Kimiko pounds a fist against my back, "Dang it!"

Naruto stands there, mouth still open. Kakashi walks over and puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You're going to let her get away?"

Naruto stares off into the distance before nodding, "Yeah, she's tired."

Kakashi frowns, "I see. Well Naruto, have a nice night."

~Tomoko's Pov~

The next morning the lounge around the house till around noon. Daisuke had come home late last night, and is still sleeping. Getting dressed I shove him, "Come on, it's one of our days off. We should go enjoy it."

A knock on my door interrupts his awakening, "Tomoko! Hey open up!" I open the door to see Sakura and Naruto. "Tomoko, come on hurry. Tsunade has summoned us!" Sakura urges. Forcing Daisuke awake we start heading for the Hokage's Tower, "So how was your guy's night?"

"O-Oh it was alright!" I answer, "I went home early because I was tired!"

Naruto nods nervously, "Yeah, and I went home to after you left Sakura!"

"What did you do Sakura?" I ask hoping to change the topic of the conversation.

Sakura sighs, "Well Ino was mad at me, for being late and we both ended up buying the same kimono, and…" While she went off talking about her night I go off into my own little la la land.

We enter Tsunade's office to find Shizune and Jiraiya waiting for us, "You're late."

Sakura bows, "I apologize!"

Jiraiya smiles, "Now, now Tsunade…"

Naruto smiles, "Pervy Sage? You're back!"

"It's been awhile, eh, Naruto?"

"Aw man! Why didn't you tell me you were back? We had a tough time after you left."

Tsunade folds her arms and glares at the two, but Jiraiya continues the conversation, "So I've heard. I got the gist of it, but I understand you played a big part."

"That's for sure." Naruto punches the air, "I finally got my Collaboration Jutsu to work in sync with the two toads."

"Oh, is that so? You finally did it!"

"How about it?" Naruto asks, "Wanna see my new jutsu?"

Jiraiya grins, "Well, since I'm here…I don't mind if I do."

"I knew it."

I look at Tsunade who is ready to hit her boiling point, "Uh Naruto…"

"And naturally, after that, we'll go eat ramen at Ichiraku!" Naruto cheers.

Just before the two leave, Tsunade beats them both in the head, "Hey! Both of them return to their original spots, only now with big lumps on their heads.

I laugh, "Serves you right!" Daisuke snickers beside me.

Sakura smiles, "What did you want to talk about?" Tsunade suddenly turns serious.

I blink, "What's wrong?"

Tsunade unfolds her arms, "There's certain information that is being spread throughout the region…It's about that." She pauses for a moment, "Orochimaru is dead. It seems Sasuke Uchiha killed him." _Does that mean that Sasuke's coming back?…Or is he going to continue pursing Itachi?_

Naruto stares at Tsunade wide eyed, "Is…Is that true?"

Jiraiya nods, "There's no mistake about it. I heard it from a reliable source."

Naruto laughs, "Heh! After all, there's no way he'd get killed by Orochimaru! That means Sasuke will be coming back, right?"

Jiraiya frowns, "That doesn't seem to be the case…"

"What's the matter with him?" Naruto growls, "Orochimaru is dead, so why isn't he returning to the village?"

"Naruto don't you remember?" I ask, "He wants revenge. He isn't going to stop until he gets his revenge against Itachi."

"Damn it!" Naruto balls his fists, "Well, let's get going. Operation 'Track Akatsuki' is still ongoing, right?"

Tsunade nods, "Yes."

"If we hunt down Akatsuki members first we'll definitely run into Sasuke eventually! In other words, our target is Itachi Uchiha!"

Tsunade thinks it over, "We target the Akatsuki member with whom we have the highest chance of meeting Sasuke. Well, I can see the logic in that."

I stand still as Daisuke falls asleep on my feet, "If we're able to take just one of the Akatsuki into custody, Ibiki can get information about Itachi out of them."

Tsunade sighs, "I've already issued an order to all teams to capture a member of Akatsuki if the opportunity presents itself, and to transport them here."

"That will probably be very difficult." I turn around to see Kakashi in the door way, "We won't be able to make them talk so easily. Even those we've already encountered were far too dangerous and we couldn't even think about taking them into custody."

Naruto presses his teeth together, "Then what should we do?"

Kakashi walks into the room, "Well, until we come across Itachi, I don't think we have any choice but to be very patient and search."

Jiraiya folds his arms, "Well then…say we find Itachi. What next?"

Kakashi nods, "About that. I have an idea. Can you spare some time?"

"Yes. The rest of you are dismissed." Tsunade sighs, "I will send word for you all when we're done."

Walking out of the room I stumble over a lump in the carpet, accidentally bumping into Naruto, "Sorry."

He smiles, "It's okay."

Wanting to avoid conversation I walk ahead of Sakura and Naruto, "Well if you excuse me, Daisuke and I are going to do some training." At the training grounds, with whip in hand I attack a straw dummy, successfully ripping it in half. "Daisuke I think I…" A rain drop interrupts me, "Aw man it's raining?" Running back home with Daisuke I grab my rain poncho. A small, rain soaked bird appears in my window with a letter attached to it. Grabbing it I read it over, grinning I shove things into a back pack, "Daisuke we're going on a mission."

Waiting at the gates in the rain is Kakashi, Yamato, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Tsunade grins at Kakashi, "I see. You've given this quite a bit of thought Kakashi."

Naruto does a quick head count, "Shouldn't we have more people?"

I roll my eyes, "It's not only a matter of man power Naruto."

Kakashi nods, "For this job, I think two squads working together is ideal. If our targets are few in number, namely one or two, having more than three squads will make us too easy to detect as well as interfere with the chain of command. And it will end up hindering our mobility."

"Restraining the enemy requires much more techniques than mere killing." Jiraiya explains, "In coordinating the squads, it would be wise to choose members who are accustomed to working together."

Tsunade shrugs, "Well, right now, this is the best plan."

Kakashi nods, "Thank you." He stares at the clouds, "Well, we're about ready to set out, but I don't like this weather."

I stare at the clouds, "Rain can either be a good sign, or a bad omen."

Naruto stares determined down the road, "I'm going with that it's a good sign! Let's go!"

"Okay, I'm issuing the order for a mission to locate and detain Itachi Uchiha!" Tsunade announces, "All of you, be extremely careful and carry out your duties!"

Everyone salutes, "Right!"

* * *

**Escape**

"Tomoko!" My mother calls.

Rolling my eyes I enter the kitchen, "Yes mom?"

She flashes me a smile as she washes carrots, "Don't forget, we're going to do some late night training tonight."

I wrinkle my nose, "What are you making that includes carrots?"

"Soup."

"Ugh I hate carrots." I smile as Daisuke walks into the room, "We can finally start training Daisuke!" He growls slightly as I place him on my head.

Mom frowns, "I wish you'd get rid of him, he's healthy now he can survive on his own."

"Mom!" I whine, "He's just a baby! He needs someone to look after him." Sighing I look out the window to see some kids from the Academy walk past, "Hey Mom, how come I can't go to the Academy like everyone else?"

She tosses the carrots into a pot, "That's because your father and I feel that we can give you a better education here." She smiles, "This way you don't have any homework." She hands me a bucket, "Now, go collect some sap from the maple trees."

Sighing I nod, "Okay." I scratch Daisuke's head, "Daisuke I think you'll like freshly made syrup, it's really sweet!" His ears perk up, "Ha! You have such a sweet tooth." Halfway through checking the first group of pails a voice makes me freeze.

"Ignorance is bliss."

My eyes cut around the forest, "Who's there?"

"Carrying out orders, like the little puppet you are."

"Show yourself!" I growl.

"Just follow my voice, for you will know soon." I hesitate, "Don't be afraid, I will help you out, just wait and see."

Even though the voice is dark, it's…soothing at the same time. Tuning in my ears I follow where I believed the voice came from. This leads me to an open field, with a pentagram drawn in chalk on it. "What is this…?"

Disgust fills the voice, "Little puppet, this is where your final breath will be taken. Stolen life from beyond the grave."

I pull out a kunai, "Like hell it will be!"

"Is your trust in your clan infallible? They hide behind deceptive facades. Lay your faith in me, not them."

I scan the area, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice, "I'd rather trust my family, then a complete stranger who's too cowardly to come out of hiding!"

The voice laughs, "Little puppet, you're already under their control. It would be wise to leave while you can. Sever their controlling strings."

"And what if I stay?"

"Your existence is a hindrance."

I tighten my grip, "Hindrance?"

"Learn your history, read your scrolls. Learn about the man with the glowing red eyes."

I turn around ready to leave, "I don't have time to listen to your nonsense. I'm leaving."

"Heed my words, learn your history. It will be a lesson you won't soon forget."

Running back into the woods I think about what the voice had said, "Daisuke, you heard that to right?" He nods, "So I'm not going crazy?" Again another nod, "Good. He's the crazy one! Still…I'm kind of curious. Why shouldn't I trust my family?" Once at home I grab some scrolls from our clan's library.

Kazuma who had followed me raises an eye brow, "What are you doing sis? You almost never read scrolls."

I smile, "Dad asked me to grab these for him."

"Oh! Hey I'm going to go feed Keade, wanna come?"

"Nah, I better get these to Dad. See you later." Shutting myself in my room I read the scrolls. My heart starts racing as I read about Minoru. _Their going to sacrifice me for some dead guy?_ _That voice was right…I have to leave now! But I have to be sneaky…_

"Tomoko! Dinner!" My mom yells. Walking down stairs I eat dinner keeping conversation to the minimum. "What's wrong sweetie?"

I chug a glass of water, "I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm going to skip out on tonight's training."

Dad narrows his eyes, "No, you can't 'skip' out on training tonight. Be in the woods tonight as planned."

I frown, "Yes Dad." I stand up, "If you excuse me, I think I'm going to lie down before the training."

As I leave I hear Kazuma stand up, "Bye Mom, Dad! I'm heading over to Arashi's house for the night; he needs me to read him his homework."

"All right Kazuma, be careful."

I dash up stairs and toss everything I can into a book bag, "Daisuke I don't know where we're going to go, but we can't stay here." With a pack ready I sneak out of the house and head into the woods, about halfway through I stop, "Whoa wait…I'm letting silly suspicion scare me. I have no proof." Setting down the pack I smile, "Come on Daisuke, let's go train."

Walking into the forest I find Dad he smiles, "Come on Tomoko, tonight's training is special."

"What are we doing tonight?"

He leads me to the open field from earlier, "We're going to meet someone tonight."

I blink, "Who?" I scan the area to see everyone, Mom, and my aunts and uncles. "This is a big crowd for training purposes."

Aunt Suki smiles, "Come here sweetie, we're going to meet Minoru!"

My blood freezes. _That voice was right!_ "I-I'd rather not." An arm grabs mine, "Dad?" Daisuke leaps off my head and runs for the forest, "Daisuke!"

Dad yanks me towards the powdered pentagram, "Come on."

Incisively I dig my heels into the ground, "No!" Struggling against his strength, my arms and legs are quickly bound. Tossed in the center of the pentagram, it's quickly set ablaze. Chanting fills the air, as flames lick my arms. Suddenly purple smoke fills the air. _What's going on?_ A blade finds the ropes around my arms and legs.

"Someone grab that fox!" Mom yells.

_Fox? Daisuke! He didn't leave me!_ I feel his weight on my head. Grinning I grab the kunai and using the smoke as a cover I dash for the woods. "Thanks Daisuke!" Running tears stream down my face, "Those jerks! I can't believe this!" Panting I rest under a tree, spotting my back I toss it on.

"Dear little puppet." The voice soothes, "Please don't cry. Tears of woe won't help you get by. Dry your eyes, there's no time to cry."

"Where did she go?"

"Search the forest!"

"Don't let her get away!"

"Quick run! They're after you!" The voice urges.

I stand up, but the burns hurt, "I'm trying!"

"Run to a home not far from here, near the river. Treat your wounds, then hide in a village far away." I feel arms gently shoving me, "Run through these woods I will protect you!"

Running as quickly as I can I yell, "Will you follow me?"

I almost turn around at the sound of clashing metal, but the voice yells, "No turning back! You'll see me again as the years come flying by. Run my little puppet, and never look back." Biting my lower lip I take off running.

* * *

_Ah! I almost forgot to give credit where credit is due! Parts of the poem by cheshirechica (from deviant art) was used in this chapter, along with the song So Close by Jon Mclaughlin._


	82. Chapter 82: Tamotsu

_Whoa! I had time to type this up this week! Enjoy!_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Running through the night and the rain, we take cover inside of a cave. I snuggle closer with Daisuke next to the fire as the thunder and lighting clashes in the sky. Kiba grins, "Tomoko, if you hold onto him any tighter you'll kill him."

Hinata raises an eyebrow, "I-Is there something wrong?"

"No!" I answer shortly, "I'm perfectly…" A flash of lighting brightens up the cave before thunder crackles. "AH!"

Naruto snickers, "Tomoko, you're such a big baby."

I evilly grin, "Naruto, don't make me summon a ghost." His face instantly pails and he closes his mouth.

Kakashi sighs while staring outside at the howling wind and rain, "We can't continue until the morning. Who will like to take first watch?"

Sakura raises her hand, "I'll take first watch."

"Rest Sakura." I blink as I stare at Shino. _I forgot that he could talk!_ "I'll take first watch."

Sakura nods, "Thank you Shino."

Before I cuddle up with Daisuke I give Shino a stern look, "No spiders okay?"

I can almost see him grin underneath his high collar, "You and Hinata have the same rule." Daisuke curls up into a ball next to my stomach, and I curl around him; taking advantage of his warm coat. Slowly I drift off to sleep.

I open my eyes to someone poking my shoulder. Standing there is a man, most likely in his late twenties, with white hair that stops at the nape of his neck and pokes outward. The hair covers his right eye while the other one shines emerald green. I stare at his odd clothes; he has on a dark green, Swamp Jounnin vest along with black pants. His shirt under his vest is navy blue, with sleeves that cover his hands, most likely covering a hidden weapon. Strapped to his side is a sheath.

Scanning the area it's a foggy forest. _I'm definably dreaming. _The man grins, "Come on little puppet. You don't dream forever you know."

My eyes widen at the sound of his voice. I stand up and stare at him, "You! Y-You're the one…!"

He bows, "Did I not say that we would meet again, as the years came flying by?"

Nervous I rub the back of my neck, "Uh, thanks for…you know."

He straightens himself, "It was my pleasure milady." _Milady? Haven't heard that one for a while._ "Now I ask for your assistance."

I sigh, knowing that I owe him big time. "Before I offer you my help, what is your name?"

He laughs, "My manners, my I've seem to forgotten them." He grins, "My name is Tamotsu Ishida."

"So Tamotsu, why do you require assistance?"

He sits down on the air, floating, "My, my, so curious. Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Then thank goodness I'm not a cat." I raise an eyebrow, "How are you doing that?"

"Milady, this a dream world. You can do as you please."

I try it out and he's right, I'm floating. "Please, call me Tomoko."

Tamotsu stares at my headband, "I see you've given your strings to the Leaf Village."

I nod, "Yes I have, now tell me why are you here? Spirits aren't supposed to stay bound to the earth."

"Asking so many questions, just like a dear friend of mine." He closes his eye for a moment, "You resemble him in so many ways."

Impatience starts to build up, "Come on! Like you said, dreams don't last forever!"

Tamotsu grins, "How fine you look when dressed in rage. Your enemies are fortunate your condition is not permanent. You're lucky too. Red eyes suit so few." Noting my glare he coughs, "Now, upon my death, my spirit was sealed to this earth. Doomed to walk this earth forever. I need you to free my soul."

I fold my arms, "And that's why you saved me almost three years ago? Why not ask me then? Why not ask someone else from my clan?"

He stares at my eyes, "Those red eyes of yours mean your blood is strong, but at the time you weren't strong enough."

My thoughts run to various scrolls, "This…could be tough, and may take a while. Who bound your soul?"

He smiles, "My dear friend Minoru." _What?_

"Dear friends don't bind their friend's souls. Tell me what happened the day you died."

Somehow Tamotsu produces a piece of hard candy. Chewing it, he tells his tale, "Minoru and I, we considered each other kin. Raised together, we fought and defeated enemies together, and we even died on the same day. On our death date, Minoru was upset that the tailed beast's spirits were being passed out to different villages, and not to the Akita clan. He decided to try and summon more, or help split another demon into pieces; his greed and lust for power clouded his judgment. Not wanting conflict I sought to stop him. We had a bloody battle, ending with our blades within each other. With the last of his strength he bound my soul."

I frown, "So, why not let him have my body that day? He could have set you free."

"I'm afraid that isn't so. Knowing him, he'd damn my soul more. I couldn't allow such a man to walk on this planet again." He smiles nostalgically, "Minoru always said that I would be the god father of his first born. My flesh was already a feast for worms before that could happen." He hugs me, "Looks like protecting you will be the next best thing."

I grin while shoving away from him, "Protecting me? You're a spirit, and why would I need protection?"

"Cocky like him as well."

I glare, "Damn it! I'm not like that jerk!"

"Calm yourself. Now, nothing can happen to milady while she's searching for the answer to my prayers. When it is needed, I can protect you after we form a pact."

Memories hit me, "What about in the forest when you…"

"That was a special occasion. I was able to draw enough chakra out of the air to appear. Now, my little puppet, will you form a pact with me? Save my soul from eternal damnation? This could take a while, and many hours of research; but I will try my best to assist you in anyway possible." My dream world slowly turns dark, and the smell of blood fills the air. In the distance looms a shadow with glowing yellow eyes. Fear strikes me frozen; Tamotsu takes notice, "Looks like I need to start with that thing. It seems to be something that haunts your dreams."

Walking into the distance Tamotsu draws his blade, slashing through the shadow the dream world returns to what it once was. Afraid of my voice coming out weak I cough, "Th-Thank you."

"Do we have a deal?"

I nod, "Yes, I'll find a way to free your soul. I swear by it!"

Tamotsu floats again, "Are you familiar with pact making?"

"No, not really…"

He draws his blade and places it in my hands, "With this blade, draw blood, then make your oath. I will drink your blood and I will make my oath." He grins, "Simple isn't it?"

Wincing I pull the blade against my palm, "I, Tomoko Tosh…"

"Use the name you were born with."

"I, Tomoko Akita, solemnly swear that I will free Tamotsu Ishida from the hell that is eternity being bound to this earth." My blood drips to the ground making a circle glow around me. I'm not surprised, because for some reason this feels…familiar. "What do you Tamotsu Ishida offer?"

Tamotsu walks over to me, "I Tamotsu Ishida solemnly swear to protect Tomoko Akita as she searches for a way to free my soul." He grabs my bleeding hand, "With the sharing of blood I make this pact official." Bringing my palm to his mouth he drinks my blood for a second or two. The light fades, as Tamotsu removes his mouth from my palm. Wiping off his mouth he frowns, "I dislike the taste of blood."

Applying pressure to the still bleeding wound I sigh, "So now I go information hunting?"

He nods, "Yes, but there are rules that come with making a pact with a spirit."

"Such as…?"

Shino's voice calls, "Tomoko!"

Tamotsu narrows his eyes, "What horrible timing."

Before Tamotsu can quickly explain the rules of this pact, I wake up to Shino shaking me. I glare, "Shino what the hell?"

Shino stands up, "I noticed the blood, and grew concerned."

Staring at my palm I sigh, "Don't worry about it, I must have accidentally caught it on a rock on the way here."

Shino gives me a look that says he doesn't believe me, but he still nods, "Alright."

"It's stopped storming…" I start walking out of the cave, into the night air, "I'll be back soon. I'm just going for a walk." Making sure I was out far enough I call out, "Tamotsu! Come out! Explain these rules!"

Tamotsu appears in front of me, completely see through. "Why so far out puppet…?"

"Tomoko…" I growl.

"Are you afraid of seeming mad?"

I sigh, "Believe me; I do not want to seem crazy around those guys." A low growl interrupts us. Out from the bushes springs Daisuke, ready to attack Tamotsu.

Tamotsu narrows his eyes, "Stand back milady, I will slay…"

I grab the bridge of my nose, "Down you two." They both stop. "Tamotsu, don't you remember that little fox I had that night? That's him, it's Daisuke. And Daisuke, Tamotsu is a friend that we're going to help out. So no fighting got it?" They both nod. "Now, these rules, start explaining."

Tamotsu sits down on a tree branch, "Yes, for starters I can only stay here for long periods of time by feeding off your chakra. If we go a distance away from each other, well, it is not a pleasant situation for either of us. I could end up fading away while you…"

"While I what?"

"Give it a go, walk at least thirty feet away from me." Raising an eyebrow I walk until I'm pretty sure I'm thirty feet away from him. About to take another step my whole body freezes, my blood runs cold in my veins, and my breath becomes shallow. Dropping to my knees I start shaking even though it's a warm night out. Daisuke runs to my aid, trying to nudge me, but I'm unable to move. Suddenly it all fades away as Tamotsu appears next to me, "I see that, that wasn't a pleasant experience. Best to avoid it in the future."

Standing up, I can feel my blood moving again, "A-any other rules?"

Tamotsu nods, "Yes, I'd prefer to stay hidden as long as possible, do not go announcing my presence." He grins, "Unless you want others to see you as mad, then again, there's nothing wrong with not being all there. Next, our senses are connected in a way. I taste what you taste, and I feel anything you feel. Lastly, I can, and will if I deem necessary possess your body." He smiles, "No need to worry, I cannot stay in there for a long duration of time. That should be an end to the rules." Tamotsu fades, his voice lingering, "Someone approaches."

"Tomoko?" Sai walks into the clearing. "Tomoko who were you just talking to?"

I smile, "No one Sai. I just came out here for some fresh air."

Sai nods, "Come back to camp, it's not safe to be walking around."

Rolling my eyes I follow him, "Alright fine."

The next morning we all land on a roof with a rooster statue on it. Kakashi does a quick head count, "All right. Starting now, our mission is to find Itachi, and to take him into custody."

Tamotsu appears above Kakashi, "Itachi, of what importance is he?" I stare at him, and the others, they don't seem to notice him. "Don't worry they can't see me unless I borrow their chakra."

Ignoring him I pay attention to Kakashi, "Akatsuki's goal is to round up the Tailed Beasts. It is believed that they already have the Three-Tails. According to data obtained by Jiraiya, it's possible they have infiltrated the Land of Fire and will target Naruto. Itachi, in particular, is originally from the Leaf Village. Three years ago, he returned to the village and he attempted to take Naruto."

Sai nods, "So he's headed for the Leaf Village again?"

"As well as Sasuke who is after Itachi!" Sakura adds.

Naruto clenches his fist, "We'll meet Sasuke no matter what."

Yamato takes a couple steps forward, "Well, let's just take it one step at a time."

Kakashi nods, "Here's the search plan. Using this as the central point, we'll search all four directions for five kilometers. If we find nothing, then we'll move the central point and spread out five kilometers from there. And…we'll keep repeating this strategy."

I raise an eye brow, "Our wireless radios will be out of range."

Kakashi smiles, "Just watch." He summons a pack on ninja hounds.

Pakkun smiles, "Our voices which travel even farther than the wireless radios, and our noses that can instantly sniff out danger, will protect you."

Daisuke growls, making me smile, "Sorry, but I've got Daisuke, you guys can deal with him right?" Pakkun nods.

"All right, let me explain the patrol team formation." Kakashi explains, "This time, two ninja hounds will be assigned to each member." Two dogs head to Sakura, Shino, and Sai. "Naruto since you're a target you will be paired with Yamato, Hinata, and Big Bull." Kakashi turns to Daisuke and Akamaru, "And being ninja-hound…" Daisuke barks, "Or fox users, Kiba, Tomoko, and I will each have one dog and or fox."

"Hey Tomoko!" Kiba calls, "Is Daisuke really cut out for this?"

I grin, "You bet!"

Kakashi sighs, "Listen up. Above all, you will track Itachi and Sasuke's scents. If you find either one of them, verify their location, then return to this spot. Especially you Naruto, don't go running off ahead of us."

"I know!" Naruto defends.

"All right them, let's head out. Scatter!" Leaping off into our own directions, Daisuke and I head south west. Walking through the woods, I stroll along while Daisuke sniffs the ground.

"Anything yet boy?" Daisuke shakes his head no. I sigh, "This might take a while."

Tamotsu appears, "While we search, tell me the importance of this Sasuke Uchiha." Sighing I take the time to explain Tamotsu the whole situation.


	83. Chapter 83: Tobi

_Yeah I deleted Liar's Smile, for reasons other than I was bored with it. Any who enjoy!_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Tamotsu sighs, "It sounds like this Sasuke does not wish to be found." Before I could answer a huge wave of chakra shoots through the air. Looking up there's a HUGE explosion far away.

Turning on my heels I take off running with Daisuke, "Let's go check it out!"

Tamotsu follows behind, "Be careful! Explosions tend to have after shocks." The explosion is massive; all around trees are uprooted and flung through the air. Daisuke and I have to pour chakra to our feet to stay on the ground. It took us a while, but we make it to the blast sight. Soon everyone else appears.

"What happened?" Naruto asks.

"There are signs that Sasuke was just here." Sakura responds.

Kiba nods, "It's faint, but his scent still lingers."

"We also detect other scents." I add.

"So that means…?" Naruto trails off.

"From the damage to the terrain, I'd say there was a battle here." Shino answers.

The gray dog that traveled with Sakura sniffs the ground, "I knew it! That person we passed in town was carrying Sasuke's scent! Looks like there are others traveling alongside Sasuke. He has companions."

I bite my lip, "It sounds like Sasuke has formed a unit."

"One of the five other scents belongs to Deidara from Akatsuki." Kakashi announces.

I raise an eyebrow, "Didn't he kill himself? We all saw him do it."

Kakashi's eye narrows, "It seems he faked his own death to escape… The Akatsuki operate in two-man cells, so there are three left. Sasuke is moving with a four-man cell."

Naruto stares at Kakashi, "Who cares how many there are? Let's get moving and trace Sasuke's scent!"

Pakkun walks over to us, "We can't."

"Huh? Why not?"

Daisuke sniffs around to be sure, I sigh, "It seems that the scent stops here."

"What does that mean?"

"Usually in a situation like this, either Sasuke was blasted to bits by the explosion…or Sasuke used the Transportation Jutsu to escape." Yamato explains.

Naruto turns to me, frantic, "Tomoko check! Check with your mirror thing!"

I nod, "Okay, I haven't used hardly any chakra today so I should be fine."

~Third Person Pov~

Sitting down on the ground, Tomoko pulls out a small circular mirror. Out of her other pocket she pulls out a short black hair that was kept in an evidence file, most likely Sasuke's. Closing her eyes she pours chakra into the little hair, then she presses her finger against the mirror. In response it ripples like water.

Naruto could barely keep his mouth shut; once everything stopped glowing around Tomoko he shakes her, "Well…?"

Tired red eyes smile, "He's still alive."

Kiba closes his eyes, "I have a nose better than that of a ninja hound…I've found Sasuke!"

Helping up a wobbly legged Tomoko, Naruto nods, "Kiba, lead the way!"

Tamotsu floats next to Tomoko, "I'll disappear for now, so you don't have to share your chakra." As soon as he disappears the raven headed teen feels slightly better. Taking off into the forest the group follows Kiba and Akamaru.

After a while Naruto asks, "Well, Kiba?"

"I'm concentrating, trying to single out Sasuke's faint scent!" Kiba growls, very annoyed. If the blond asks again, Kiba was going to hit him, "So shut up! You're distracting me!" After a couple minutes Kiba growls, "Damn it! Sasuke is starting to move!"

Tomoko kicks off another branch, "Let's hurry! Sasuke is going after Itachi!"

Kiba sniffs the air, "Something's wrong! Sasuke's scent is dispersing! Not only that, it's scattering in all directions!"

Kakashi clenches his fist, "He's onto us, taking strategic action."

"But how?" Sakura asks.

Months of ANBU training are on Tomoko's side, "I bet he has a skilled Sensory-Type Ninja on his side."

"The distance is too great, so I can't guide you through the wireless." Kiba explains, "I'm the only one who can pursue him…But its one scent. What'll we do?"

Naruto presses his teeth together, determined, "I'll find him if I have to search every blade of grass! With whatever means necessary! Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As the name implies many Naruto's appear and scatter across the area. The original stays with the rest of the group. While leaping Tomoko thinks to herself, '_Tamotsu…_' Her thoughts are interrupted when a deathly cold chill went down her spine. Stopping on a tree, red eyes widen, '_Something…bad just happened…'_

Hinata stops next to Tomoko, "A-Are you okay?"

Tomoko ignores her, trying to concentrate, '_Someone…died…who? It must be someone that I know for me to be feeling this…'_

"Tomoko!"

"What?" Tomoko stares at the worried faces of the group.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asks.

Tomoko frowns, "Yes, something is very wrong…"

Hesitant, Hinata asks, "What happened?"

"Someone…just died."

"Do you know who?" Kakashi asks, she shakes her head no, "Then don't worry about it, you could be wrong you never know. For now focus on the mission and let's go."

Tomoko nods, "You're right."

After a while Naruto stops to process information, "The south forest only had dummies."

Kiba grins, "Don't look so depressed Naruto, you never give up. Isn't that your ninja way?"

~Tomoko's Pov~

I nod, "He's right Naruto!"

Naruto nods and grins, "All right! I'll use the chakra I've restored to increase the Shadow Clones." This time around twenty clones appear, "I'm counting on you all!"

"Leave it to us!" All of the clones cheer; they go off in their own directions.

Sai smiles, "I shall look as well." Making an ink bird he flies high into the sky. After a while we enter a clearing.

Naruto leaps up some thick branches, "This way guys!"

"Wait! Naruto…" Hinata warns, "This chakra…!"

Suddenly Tobi appears, "Hey~!"

Naruto comically falls, "What the…?"

Tobi laughs, "Well now…How's it going there, there, and there? Imagine running into the Hidden Lead in a place like this…"

I narrow my eyes, "Tobi what the hell? Go away!"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, "You know him?"

"He was my babysitter during my lovely stay with the Akatsuki."

As Tobi points at me Sai lands, "Ah! It's the angry girl! Ewwie you vomited last time we met!" Tobi looks around, "Man there's a lot of you! I mean…It's two, four, six…"

Tamotsu appear next to me, "This presence, it's familiar…I believe I know this person."

"Do not." I whisper, "You were alive when the first Hokage was, this guy isn't that old."

Tobi grunts, "Aw man! Nine against one. Such bad timing."

Kakashi stares at Tobi, "He wasn't on the list that Kabuto left us."

I nod, "I doubt it. When I was there, he didn't have a cloak. So I'm guessing that he wasn't even a member then."

Tobi laughs, "Angry girl is right! I'm a newbie! Nice to meet you~!"

Both Daisuke and Akamaru stand growling, with their hair on ends. Kiba laughs, "Hah! Think you're funny? Don't waste our time!"

"Don't be rash." Kakashi warns, "Study the situation first. Right now, we have him outnumbered."

"Oh dear…" Tobi sounds like he's going to cry, "Am I being underestimated? By you guys?"

Naruto smirks as another Naruto clone appears almost out of nowhere with a Rasengan ready, "Don't get in our way!" Tobi doesn't move, and the clone goes right through him.

I blink a couple times to check my sight, "He hit him…right?"

The clone charges in with a kunai, Tobi jumps as well towards the clone, "You're so full of yourself! Just what can a kid like you do?" Tobi simply allows the kunai to slash him, but it goes right through him. While the clone is distracted, Tobi kicks him in the nose.

Naruto catches the falling clone, and ends up landing in the water. I spot that Hinata is too busy looking at Naruto, "Stop watching him. Watch Tobi."

Tobi gasp, "Hmm? Are you guys analyzing my strength right now?"

Tamotsu floats up next to Tobi, "I know him…"

Tobi shivers, "Boy, oh, boy it's cold over here! Man you guys are very shrewd…" He jumps up and down, "But for a newbie, I'm pretty good…don't you think?"

Kakashi sighs, "He's toying with us. But what is he after?"

Tobi leans forward, "Now then…What shall we play, Hidden Leaf folks?"

"We don't have time to waste on the likes of you!" Naruto growls.

Kakashi nods, "Okay everyone. Let's end this quickly."

I pull out a flower as Yamato calls out, "We'll go with Formation B, everyone."

"Oh? Seems you're serious!" Tobi stretches, "Well, I'd better get fired up."

"You jerk…" Naruto growls, "Quit kidding around!"

Sakura grabs Naruto before he can take off, "Concentrate on the formation!"

"I know."

"Alright, let's do this. Kiba are you ready?"

Kiba nod, "Anytime. Right Akamaru?" Akamaru barks in agreement.

"Tomoko?" I nod, "Here goes!" Sakura grabs Naruto by his arm and spins him. Once she lets go he sores through the air.

Tobi cranes his neck, "Oh my, so high…that girl has such brute power." We start closing in on him, "Oops! They distracted me with the decoy…And now those six are surrounding me! Oh no I can't dodge!" First Kiba charges in with a fist and misses, Akamaru tries but misses, Sakura tries but she too misses, "Ole~!"

I run at Tobi, with my flower whip ready, "Daisuke go!" Daisuke leaps for Tobi's throat and misses as part of the plan. While Tobi is distracted with Daisuke, I flick my wrist and try to strike him. For some reason it misses. "What?"

"This many against one? You Hidden Leaf cowards!"

Naruto appears from the branches above as Daisuke and I leap down, "Rasengan!"

Tobi gasps, "You weren't the decoy? You've got me!"

I grin as Naruto hits him directly! Dust and chunks of the tree go everywhere, "Yes!"

My enthusiasm falters as I hear Tobi yell, "Not!" Tobi disappears into the wood. And suddenly he appears in front of Kakashi, "Hey! You tricked me! You said that you were going to attack all together!"

"Keep moving everyone!" Kakashi calls out. Tobi disappears and pops up in front of everyone and tries to hit them with a stick. "What kind of jutsu is that?"

Eventually he appears on a branch away from us, "I got it! I'm going to name this jutsu…Ninja Art: Whack-A-Mile Jutsu!"

I fight the urge to whack my head against the tree, "Except the roles for hitting are reversed."

Kakashi sighs, "We're going to have to beat him to advance. He won't let us leave."

Naruto walks over to us rubbing is eye, "Damn it!"

"Say say…What shall we play next?" Tobi asks.

"We can't waste time." Yamato sighs, "We'll go with Battle Formation A next."

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba cheers.

"Yamato!" Kakashi orders.

"Yes!" As Kiba and Akamaru charge for Tobi, Yamato sends out wood in an attempt to catch Tobi.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba yells as Akamaru and him attack. Right behind them is Naruto, with another Rasengan ready to go. Tobi easily dodges Kiba, Akamaru, and Yamato. Naruto lands what should have been a direct hit, but Naruto slides right through Tobi!

While Tobi stares at Naruto, Yamato catches him by the neck with wood, "Got you!"

"I-I can't breath!" Tobi coughs.

Yamato narrows his eyes, "I'm keeping you restrained like that!" Somehow, Tobi wiggles his way out of the wood! "Impossible!"

Tobi appears upside down on a branch. "I'm really flexible, you see?"

Using two flowers I make a bow and arrow, "Hey! Tobi!" Tobi looks over my way, and it gives me a clear shot. Releasing the arrow, I'm shocked that it goes right through him!

Tobi makes a hand seal, "Time for me to fight back! Hidden Jutsu!"

"Retreat! Naruto! Kiba!" Kakashi shouts. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru immediately follow orders.

Tobi's cloak falls upside down due to gravity, "Frill-Necked Lizard!" Nothing happens, causing Tobi to rub the back of his neck, "That's all there is to this jutsu."

Naruto grits his teeth, "Quit toying with us!"

Yamato narrows his eyes, "This formation didn't work either. He skillfully dodged all of our attacks."

Kiba growls, "Our timing was dead accurate. He should have taken a direct hit! So how was he able to evade it?"

"We probably did hit him." Naruto explains, "It was the same when I first attacked him with my Rasengan. I was sure I hit him…"

"In other words…" Shino explains, "He made it look like he evaded it, when in actuality; he allowed you and your jutsu to slip right though his body. Is that what you're saying, Naruto?"

Naruto just stands there confused, while Kiba sighs, "Cripes, Shino! It's hard to grasp what you're trying to say!"

"Maybe it's a clone…" Sakura suggests, "Or some sort of genjutsu that makes you see illusions or visions?"

"I-I thought so too, so I used my Byakugan, to increase my field of vision and checked the chakra." Hinata explains, "The only chakra I detected is the one where he is."

Tobi flips himself back up onto the branch, "There we go!"

Yamato turns to Kakashi, "What do you think?"

"It's some unique jutsu only he possesses." Kakashi stares at Tobi, "Which makes it a real bother, but…Shino."

"I know." Shino calls upon a swarm of bugs.

Tobi stares at the bugs, "Whoa! You're one of the Aburame clan!" He wiggles his fingers, "Man, all wiggly and gross!"

Kiba smirks, "Heh! Shino! You look eager for a change!"

"Of course." Shino keeps his voice emotionless, "That's because I was left out of that last Sasuke rescue mission. Go!" The bugs fly for Tobi.

Tobi shivers, "Gross I tell ya!" Tobi easily dodges out of the way. The insects spread out, making it look like escaping is impossible.

Tamotsu grins, "He won't be able to evade all those insects."

"Beatle Sphere."

Tobi freaks out as the insects close in on him, "AH!"

Naruto balls his fist, "All right! Way to go, Shino!"

Shino shrugs, "I will handle this. Because now that I'm part of this mission, I must make myself useful this time!"

Kiba narrows his eyes, "Cripes…you're still bearing that grudge, aren't you?" The insects stick to Tobi, making a man shape out of bugs.

"Hinata!" Kakashi orders.

Hinata activates her Byakugan, "Y-Yes! I'm able to detect the target's chakra. He's definitely inside the swarm of Shino's insects."

"Yamato!" At Kakashi's command, Yamato sends wood out, ready to attack Tobi, should he escape the bugs. "How's the situation Shino?"

Shino wait's a moment, "I feel him resisting. That's because the parasitic insects are frantically sucking up his chakra."

I grin, "Suck him dry Shino." Suddenly the bugs disperse, revealing that Tobi is gone! "What's going on?"

"My insects, which were reacting to his chakra, have suddenly lost him. This is impossible…"

"Teleportation Jutsu?" Sakura suggests.

"No, it wasn't teleportation. Because if it was teleportation, my insects would respond and follow in his direction. They wouldn't let him escape."

I growl, "Damn it! Where did he go?"

Sakura tries to explain the situation, but it completely goes over my head. So I listen to Kakashi's explanation instead, "So he didn't evade the attacks, they really were slipping right through him."

Hinata turns around, "I found him! Over there!"

We all turn to see Tobi on a branch waving, "Oh! Hello, hello."

Kiba takes off, "Don't think you can escape my nose!" He starts to spin, "Tunneling Fang!" Tobi simply steps to the side, while Kiba drills into the ground.

"Hey, Kiba! Don't be reckless!" Sakura scolds.

Kiba twitches on the ground, "D-Did he slip away again? Damn!" Akamaru runs to Kiba's aid.

I laugh, "Kiba, I'm pretty sure he simply dodged this time."

Suddenly a giant Venus Fly Trap looking thing appears out of the branch next to Tobi. "How did it go?" Tobi asks.

The thing opens up to reveal a man inside. Green hair, yellow eyes, but oddly enough one half of him is white while the other is black. "It's over." He growls.

"What…is that?" I ask.

"He was on the Akatsuki roster Kabuto left us with." Kakashi adds.

Naruto growls, "We keep getting interference!"

In a different voice the guy says, "Sasuke has won. Itachi Uchiha is dead." _What?_


	84. Chapter 84: Frogs

_This chapter's mostly just information, but we're finally to the part where I want to be! INVASION!_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Tobi leaps back surprised, "What? I don't believe it!" He tilts his head, almost like he's smiling, "Just kidding…"

Sakura is beside herself, "S-Sasuke…killed Itachi?"

The half and half guy smiles, "Sasuke's down too, but…I wonder how he is? He's in pretty bad shape."

Naruto points at the newcomer, "Hey! You there, plant guy! Where's Sasuke now?"

The plant guy just glares then growls, "I'll deal with you later." Closing himself into his plant thing, he sinks back into the tree.

Suddenly Tobi's voice is no longer childish, it's dark! "Later." Bringing down his hand he slowly disappears.

Kakashi takes off running, "We must find Sasuke before they do!" Before we can even think about following him Kakashi leaps into the trees then yells, "Hinata! Check in the direction of four o' clock."

"Y-Yes sir!" Hinata presses two fingers together, "Byakugan! I can see strong chakra over a wide scope about ten kilometers ahead. Also…for some reason…the forest is burning…from black flames."

"That's it! Everyone, follow me!" Kicking off the ground we follow Kakashi. After a while we reach an area shrouded with dark rain clouds.

Akamaru barks, while Kiba nods, "We've detected a scent! They're already reached where Sasuke is."

My eyes widen, "What?" Then my eyes focus on the forest burning from dangerous looking black flames.

Naruto narrows his eyes, "That is Itachi's jutsu!"

Kakashi stops us before we can proceed, "Be careful! That fire will not go out until it completely incinerates anything it ignites. Yamato!"

"Yes!" Yamato makes a hand seal, "Earth Style! Planet Splitter!" As the name implies the ground raises up, then splits, creating a safe pathway for us to pass through. "Everyone proceed!"

"Right! Everyone, except Yamato, follow me!" Soon we make it to a battle torn area, rocks and debris are every where, and to make things worse it's raining. Raining so much that the water is making my shoes all squishy and my hair stick to my face.

Kiba scans the area, "What happened here? What kind of battle would cause this?"

Standing next to the Uchiha's symbol I turn to Hinata, "Where's Sasuke?"

Hinata hesitates, "I don't detect any other chakra besides ours in this area."

Kiba sniffs the air, "There's still a faint smell left, but…"

I can hear Kakashi curse under his breath, "We're too late."

Despair radiates off Naruto as he presses his hands against a still standing wall, "Why…why is it that I can never reach Sasuke?"

It's quiet for a while until Yamato leaps over to us, "Kakashi…"

Kakashi takes one look at Naruto before turning to us, "If there's even the faintest scent that lingers from Sasuke…"

Naruto turns away from the wall determined, "Yeah…that's right! No way can we give up after coming this far."

"We'll see this through until the end. Until there's absolutely no trace of Sasuke's scent." Without a spoken command we all spread out, in a desperate search for Sasuke's scent.

Daisuke basically inhales the ground as he searches. Tamotsu frowns as he scans the forest, "Uchiha's…they've never been any good." We search and search all afternoon, through the rain, wind, and cold. Once the full moon is high up in the sky, we return to where we split apart. The rain has stopped falling, and everyone is disappointed and tired.

Kakashi sighs, sounding much older than what he is, "We've done everything we can. Let's head back…home."

We got back home very late that night, but as soon as my foot entered the Leaf Village Tamotsu is by my side, "Research?" I just glare at him, "Right after you've rested."

No one said a word as we all separate to our own homes. Dragging myself through the shower I drop like a rock onto my bed in an oversized shirt. The next morning I can hear someone pounding on my door, I ignore it.

Eventually someone opens it and I can hear Sakura and Sai's voice. "Tomoko wak…"

I cut off Sai, "No."

Sakura sighs, "Tomoko come on this is…"

"No."

"TOMO…"

I sit up and glare at them, "Alright! What on this earth is so important that you had to go barging into my house, and…"

"Jiraiya has been killed."

Sai's words ring in my ear, "Wh-What? Who killed him?"

Sakura frowns, "Hurry, we're meeting with Tsunade." Quickly I get dressed and run out the door with them. Sitting inside of Tsunade's office, with some toads, we wait for Naruto and Kakashi to show up.

Once Naruto walks into the room the oldest of the frogs sizes Naruto up, "He is Jiraiya boy's student?"

Tsunade nods, "Yes…This is Naruto Uzumaki. The 'Child of Prophecy' you mentioned." _Whoa wait what? Prophecy?_

Naruto stares down the frog, "A geezer frog? What the hell?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth Naruto!" Tsunade scolds, "This is Lord Fukasaku, one of the Two Great Sages of Mount Myoboku. He came all the way here to speak with you."

"Well, to be more accurate, I am a Great Sage Toad." Fukasaku corrects, "But never mind that. You are, without a doubt, Jiraiya boy's student."

"Jiraiya boy? BOY?" Naruto glares at the frogs, "You talk as though the Pervy Sage is a kid! Who does this geezer frog think he is?"

"I SAID to watch your mouth!"

Shizune hugs Ton Ton, "This great frog is the one who taught Sage Jutsu to Jiraiya. He is Jiraiya's master."

The old frog laughs, "HAHA! Pervy Sage eh? What a fitting nickname for Jiraiya boy."

"So what does this geezer sage want with me?" Naruto asks.

"I'm not sure where to begin." Tension fills the air as the old frog clears his throat, "But, let's see…I suppose the most important thing is…Jiraiya boy has died in battle."

Naruto's blue eyes widen, "Huh?" Naruto looks at everyone, obviously hoping that this was some sort of joke, "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"I know this is sudden. I don't blame you if you don't believe me. For quite some time, there were rumors that the leader of the Akatsuki was in the Hidden Rain Village. Jiraiya boy went in person to verify the truth of these rumors. Jiraiya boy came upon the leader of the Akatsuki…'Pain'. Pain was Jiraiya boy's former student."

Sakura raises an eye brow, "Student?"

The frog nods, "Jiraiya boy called him Nagato."

Tsunade laces her fingers together, "That brings back memories. During the chaos of the Great Ninja War…Jiraiya looked after some orphans in the Hidden Rain Village, which had become a battle field. Who would have imagined that those kids…"

"How ever…" Kakashi folds his arms, "To corner a ninja like Jiraiya…how did this Pain…?"

"He possessed the Rinnegan." The frog explains. For a moment I look at Naruto. _All they've been doing is explaining…they haven't even stopped to give him their sympathies._ Daisuke walks over and places his big tail on Naruto's feet, and he rubs his head against Naruto's leg.

Kakashi gasps, "What did you say?"

I raise an eye brow, "More Kekki Genkai?"

"The Rinnegan is an Ocular Jutsu." Shizune explains, "That was said to be possessed by the father of all ninja, the Sage of the Six Paths. I thought it was just a legend."

The frog clenches his jaw, "The Rinnegan…its power was beyond imagination. Not only that, but there were six of them that possessed it."

Kakashi's eye cannot possibly get any wider, "How can that even be possible?"

"Perhaps, there's a trick to it." The frog suggests, "Most likely, only Jiraiya boy, who was there, discovered their secret. But…his throat was crushed. Even after he had his throat crushed by Pain, he left a message before collapsing." The frog takes off his cloak, "This is that message!" On his back is nothing but a random assortment of numbers. The frog covers up, "I'm sure he did this to prevent Pain from noticing. I've told you everything about Jiraiya boy."

Tsunade sighs, "I wonder what Jiraiya wanted to say. If we can decode this…we'll understand, won't we?"

Naruto finally speaks up. His voice sounds, hollow and emotionless, "Did you…let him go, Granny?"

Tsunade closes her eyes, knowing what Naruto is implying. She opens them, ready to defend her decision, "That's right."

"Why'd you allow such a reckless thing? You knew Pervy Sage better than anyone!" Naruto raises his voice, hysterical almost, "How could you send him to such a dangerous place, alone?"

Kakashi holds out his arm, ready to stop Naruto's advancement, "Enough, Naruto. You of all people ought to know Lady Hokage's feelings." Tsunade's face shows complete sorrow and regret.

"Damn it!" Naruto balls his fist and heads for the door.

I swallow the hard lump that was collecting in my throat, "Where are you going Naruto?"

Naruto doesn't turn around, "If Pervy Sage had been the Fifth Hokage…he wouldn't have let Granny Tsunade take such risks…Never!"

Sakura prepares to chase after him, "Naruto!"

"Sakura…" Tsunade turns her gaze away from us, "It's all right. Let him be." Kakashi apologizes to the frog for Naruto's behavior.

The frog sighs, "About the Child of Prophecy I mentioned earlier…I can see that child truly loved and admired Jiraiya boy. I can't help but hope that he is the Child of Prophecy. Tsunade girl…" Tsunade doesn't respond. "Tsunade!"

She snaps out of it, "Huh?"

I frown, "Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine. I'm sorry."

The old frog nods reassuringly, "You just received sad news. I don't blame you for feeling distraught. However, you have the important duty of protecting the village. This is where you must stay strong."

"Yes."

"Anyway, the clues left by Jiraiya boy…There is something besides the hidden message on my back." The frog points to a teal colored toad, "A Hidden Rain Ninja captured by Jiraiya boy is inside his belly. And, one more thing…" He summons a burgundy frog with a cork in his mouth. "Inside this fellow is one of Pain's bodies that Jiraiya managed to kill." The body is quickly taken to be autopsied, while a picture is taken of the frog's back. With that the frogs leave.

Tsunade instantly turns to me, "Tomoko, summon Jiraiya, so he can tell us what happened."

"That could be an issue…"

"What do you mean?"

I sigh, "Well when a person dies, their spirit does not automatically leave the body. It stays there, and reviews its life. This makes summoning that person's spirit a much more difficult task. First I'd have to call the spirit out of his body, which is very far away, and then make sure he is aware that he's dead."

Sakura frowns, "How long does a spirit stay in its body?"

"Depends on how old they were. The older you are the more memories you have to review. For example if a child were to die young, their spirit would leave their body relatively quickly. For someone as old as Jiraiya…"

"54." Tsunade answers, "He was 54 years old."

"I'm guessing he's been dead for three or four days correct?" Tsunade nods, and I sigh, "Give him a day and a half. Two days from now, around this time I will attempt to summon him."

Tsunade nods, "Okay, then while we wait we'll have the Cipher Corps attempt to decode the message. Tomoko you are dismissed."

Heading back home with Daisuke I start rolling out scrolls, "Where should I even start?"

Tamotsu appears next to me, "Well, start with any sealing scrolls you possess." The rest of the night I spend it researching for a way to free Tamotsu. The next morning I wake up and continue researching.

About an hour into research I'm ready to rip my hair out, "I can't find anything! Tamotsu we might have to wing it!"

A knock on my door interrupts my rant, "Tomoko! Open up." I open the door to see Hitoshi and Nanami. "Kimiko's on a mission, and I have important things to do today. Watch Nanami."

In Nanami's hands is the flower I gave her a while ago, "Moko! We're going to have fun today right?"

I sigh, "Hitoshi I kind of…"

"Sorry, but I've got to go." He disappears, "See you in two days." _Two days?_ That's when I notice her over night bags.

Rolling up the scrolls I sigh, "Nanami, sweetie, do you want to come with me? Your sister needs to run some errands. I'll get you a treat."

She smiles, "Okay let's go!" Taking Nanami with me, we see Naruto, some frogs, Tsunade, Shikamaru, and Sakura at the village gates.

"Hey! Naruto! Where are you going?"

Naruto grins, "I'm going to go learn Sage Jutsu!" He balls his fist, "Then I'll avenge the Pervy Sage. And then…" He's cut off mid sentence with a poof. Once the smoke is gone so is Naruto.

The old frog laughs, "Got to love reverse summoning!" He disappears with a poof.

I turn to Shikamaru, "Find anything out about that message?"

"Yeah, it says 'The real one is not among them.'"

My eye brows nit together, "I wonder what that means…if he's talking about Pain…"

"Moko!" Nanami pulls on my pant leg, "Can we go?"

Tsunade smiles, "Go ahead Tomoko, we'll see you later when you can summon Jiraiya."

"See you then."

Walking away Nanami stares at me with her pale green eyes, "Moko, I want you to be my teacher! Train me to be a ninja!"

I lead her to a training ground, "Okay kiddo, do you know the basics?"

She nods, "I know all about chakra, and weapons!"

Smiling I toss her a kunai, "Great." Carving a target into the tree I point to it, "Hit it dead center." Closing her eyes she tosses the kunai, and it almost takes out Daisuke's tail. Daisuke dodges, and promptly hides in the bushes.

"AH! I'm sorry Daisuke!"

Laughing I hand her another kunai, "Don't close your eyes okay?" While she practices for hours, only hitting the target ten times. While she goes onto practicing taijutsu on a dummy I smile. _Maybe I should quit ANBU and try out to become a Jounnin._ I laugh a little to myself. _Maybe I'll even get my own squad. Team Tomoko…it has a ring to it._

"Moko I'm tired!"

"Alright. Daisuke come on!" I call out, "We're going to go get some lunch okay?"

Nanami smiles, "Yay!" The rest of the day I spent caring for Nanami. Once night rolled around, I had to inspect the closet for any monsters and check underneath the beds for the Boogie Man. Giving her a kiss on the forehead I wish her a good night and go back to research.

The next morning I feed Nanami and the two of us along with Daisuke go out to enjoy the nice sunny day. "So Nanami, remember how I promised you that toy? Why don't we go…" Numerous explosions go off near us. Instinctively I curl around Nanami to protect her. Along with explosions I can hear people's screams off in the distance about giant animals. _What's going on?_


	85. Chapter 85: Death

~Tomoko's Pov~

Nanami starts to cry as more explosions go off, "Moko! What's going on?"

Quickly I pick her up, "We're under attack. Daisuke! Come on let's go find Hitoshi." Leaping through the village I spot a giant orange centipede with a black spike going through its mouth. Cowering on the ground is a young boy with messy brown hair.

Nanami gasps, "Moko! That bug is going to kill Tomaki! Save him!" I set Nanami on Daisuke's back and leap down while pulling out a flower. Turning it into a sword I land on the bug's head and stab it through its brain. Daisuke lands on the ground next to Tomaki. Nanami leaps off Daisuke's back to stare at Tomaki, "Are you okay?"

"Wh-Where's my mom?" He cries.

I pick up both children, "Don't worry she'll find you, but first we need to get you guys out of danger." All around us people are dying from explosions and building crumbling. Along the way I spot a pregnant Kurenai, "Kurenai!"

She stops and turns around, "Tomoko! Are you heading to the evacuation center?"

"No I'm not." I set down the kids, "But you are correct?" She nods, "Take these kids with you."

Nanami clings to my leg, "Moko! I don't want to leave you! We're supposed to find Daddy!"

I bend down and hand her a kunai, "Look you need to be a big girl right now." In her pocket I notice the flower I gave her a while ago, "Listen take that kunai and I want you to protect Kurenai and Tomaki okay? Your Dad will find you while I go try to beat up the bad guys okay? Daisuke will lead you and protect you."

Nanami sniffles, "But…" She gasps, "Moko look out!"

I turn around to face a man much taller than I in an Akatsuki cloak, with long orange hair, a slashed Hidden Rain headband, piercing all over his face, and strange rippled eyes. _Is that the Rinnegan?_ "Tell me what you know about the Nine Tailed Fox."

I narrow my eyes, "Never. Daisuke! Take them out of here quick!" Out of the corner of my eye I can see Daisuke ushering them away.

Nanami yells, "Take him down Moko!"

I glare at the Akatsuki member, "I've never heard of the guy."

He grins, "Lies." He holds out his hand, "Once I get a hold of that head of yours, I'll know everything I need to know."

Tamotsu appears next to me, "Tomoko run! You can't take him down!"

I turn to Tamotsu, not caring if I seem crazy to this Akatsuki member, "I'm not running away! I will defend this village!"

He charges forward with his hand extended, just before it reaches my head I pull out a flower and create a staff. My arms shake as I struggle against his strength. He kicks the back of my knees causing me to fall. Quickly I roll out of the way of his grasp. "Give up. If you stay still and let me peek through your mind like a good little girl, I won't rip your soul out."

I grin, "You're not the first person to want my soul ripped out."

~Third Person Pov~

Tamotsu lays his hand on Tomoko's shoulder, "It is my duty, according to our pact to defend you." He slides into her body, "Allow me to fight!" Tomoko's eyes change to emerald green.

The Human Path stares, "Is the Kekki Genkai?"

Tamotsu's voice exits Tomoko's mouth, "You wish." He stretches, "I've been gathering enough chakra lately, and I should be able to fight you with my own chakra nature. Water isn't really my style." He tosses down the flower, "And neither are flowers." Quickly he makes some hand seals, "Fireball jutsu!" A large fireball spews out and engulfs the Human Path. Not bothering to wait and see if the attack worked, Tamotsu runs into the flames and punches the Human Path.

Jumping up, Tamotsu kicks off the Human Path's chest, flips onto his hands and kicks him in the face. The Human Path grabs Tamotsu's ankle and tosses him into a nearby pile of rubble. Tamotsu's eyes widen as the Human Path places a strong hand on his head. The Human Path frowns, "You're mind is…odd. But you hold no information on the Nine Tailed Fox. Pulling his hand up he rips Tamotsu's soul out of Tomoko's body.

Tomoko holds her head, "Ow! Damn it! Tamotsu don't do that again!"

Tamotsu holds his head as he floats next to Tomoko, "It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience for me."

Confusion hit's The Human Path's face, "What? I ripped out your soul! You should be dead!"

Tomoko grins, "You ripped out a soul. Not mine."

"No matter." He goes in for a punch, but Tomoko leaps out of the way.

"Come on you have to do better than that!" Suddenly The Human Path appears behind Tomoko, hand raised and ready. Red eyes wide, Tomoko knows that there's no way she could leap out of the way in time. The Human Path's hand seems to move in slow motion. _Naruto…Everyone…I'm sorry!_ A flash of orange stops the hand.

Daisuke bites down on the hand that threatens his owner, while growling he refuses to let go. Tomoko leaps away to safety and soon after Daisuke follows. The Human Path glares, "Stupid mutt."

Tomoko hugs Daisuke, "You're officially the best!" Her thoughts go to the children and Kurenai, "Are the others' okay?" Daisuke barks while wagging is tail. A smile creeps on Tomoko's face as she spots a handy dandy tub of water near by. "Watch out Daisuke." Daisuke walks over to her side. "I may not know many ninjutsus, but this one will take care of this asshole. Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The Human Path stands no chance against the jutsu, and is knocked over on the ground. Almost riding the waves with her chakra, Tomoko pulls out a flower and impales The Human Path's head. Kicking it for good measure Tomoko smiles, feeling accomplished, "Holy shit…I did it."

Tamotsu nods, "You sure did."

"I took down an Akatsuki member…without almost killing myself!" Daisuke barks while wagging his tail.

Tamotsu frowns, "There's no time to celebrate. The village is still under attack."

~Tomoko's Pov~

"You're right!" I scan the area, "I don't see anyone who's still alive around here…"

"Tomoko!" I look down to see two small blue slugs on the ground.

Digging through my memory it hits me, she's Katsuyu, Tsunade's summon slug, "What's up?"

"Lady Tsunade has had me divide myself to heal members of this village. I will now attach you Daisuke and yourself."

Daisuke stays still as Katsuyu slithers up onto his back, I frown, "Katsuyu, I haven't been injured. Go heal someone else."

"All of the others near here are dead. I've been told to take care of anyone who is fighting."

I sigh, "Alright, but hold on tight!" Running at top speed I make to a sight where there are many explosions. Approaching slowly I notice many dead members of Chouji's clan sprawled around the place. Lying on the ground is Chouji and his father, trapped in some rubble is a bloody Kakashi, and standing across from him is a man with spiky orange hair, with a nail floating in the air. _Kakashi!_

I'm too far away for the man to notice me, but I'm also too far away to save Kakashi from the nail penetrating his forehead. His head slumps over, the orange haired man satisfied with his work leaves. Once Daisuke and I arrive Chouji is hunched over his father, "Pa…you sacrificed yourself to protect me."

"Chouji…you can still walk…report to Lady Tsunade about Pain's abilities." The sound of Kakashi's voice pulls my heart out of my churned stomach, "A counter strategy is imperative!"

I leap over to the area, "Guys!"

"Tomoko…" Kakashi stares at me with half dead eyes, "Have you learned anything about the Pains?"

I frown, "No, but I managed to take one out."

"Good."

Tears stream down Chouji's face, "S-Save my dad!"

"Reflect on your father's life later!" Kakashi snaps, "You must hurry! Run!"

"But…I…I…" Chouji sobs.

"Don't let Choza's sacrifice be in vain!"

Walking towards Kakashi I use a soothing voice, "Chouji, once this is all over…I will let you talk to your Dad. I'll even eat a chakra pill so you can talk to him for a while."

The sound of rustling interrupts us, I look up to see an android like Pain, "Persistent fellows, aren't you?" Slowly he grows a missile, while I grab a flower.

"Chouji go!" I snap. _He's going after Chouji because he has information!_

Chouji desperately points to the missile while looking at his father, "Dad!"

"RUN! CHOUJI!" I shout, as Chouji takes off running, and the missile prepares to launch. Making a bow and arrow I take aim and wince, "Kakashi…prepare yourself!" Firing off an arrow it hit's the missile, knocking it away a distance away. Unfortunately not far enough to protect us from the explosion, but far enough away to protect Chouji. As the blast comes Daisuke leaps onto me, covering my whole front side with his body. First there's a bright light, but then I can feel my skin burning. The blast knocks me back, and I can feel Daisuke's fur catch fire. It all seems to move in slow motion. Kakashi takes some of the blast, receiving some burns, and the broken Pain catches fire and dies.

Once I'm back to my senses I pat out the flames on Daisuke's frame. I completely ignore my own selfish desire's to check my burns aside and I scan Daisuke over, "Daisuke!" He starts breathing heavily. _Oh no! I-I've hurt him! D-Daisuke!_ "Hey little buddy! Hang on!" I set him down carefully upon some rubble and I dash to Kakashi's aid. Quickly I lift up his soft, sliver hair searching for the entry wound of the nail I couldn't find any.

Kakashi manages to laugh at my confused look, "I…used my…Sharingan…take Daisuke to safety and…try to help figure out the rest of the Pain's tricks…"

I start removing rubble, "No way, you can't tell me what to do. I'm taking you with me."

A shaky, cold hand stops mine, "Head strong Tomoko…" He smiles, "It's been tough…teaching you these years…you and your baggage…and attitude. I'm…proud of you…all of you in fact…" He takes a shaky breath, "Please…leave. This will be too…much for you to handle…seeing death so much…"

I glare through tears, "Stop it! You're going to be fine!" I shove the rubble away, and Kakashi's body falls limply forward. I catch him and set him down, "You just used too much chakra."

"Tomoko sto…"

"Stop trying to be brave!" I shout, tears streaming, "How can you be so calm in the face of your own death?"

"Because I died…protecting the village and those who are precious to me." He responds. Slowly he starts closing his eyes, "Time heals all wounds…protect Naruto…be nice to Sakura…don't agitate Sasuke once he returns…try not to hurt Sai…eventually have a team of your own…and most importantly…always protect those who are important to you."

I clench my teeth, "Damn it! You're important to me you ass! I couldn't even protect you! Kakashi, you're not allowed to die like this…"

He smiles, "Don't…worry…O…bito…R…in…Min…ato…D…a…d…I-I'm…c…o…min…" Kakashi closes his eyes, and stops breathing.

Visibly shaking I start trying to force his heart to beat, "Kakashi! Hey! Wake up!" Tears cloud my vision, "Damn it! Come on! This isn't funny!" A soft, low, whine interrupts my mourning of Kakashi. _Daisuke! I have to get him to safety!_ I run over to his charred body, and I pick him up in my arms. He shakes in my grasp, but he slowly wags his tail. I gently hug him, "Come on…" Daisuke starts shaking uncontrollably in my arms, "D-Daisuke! Hey! Stop that!" Taking huge, gasping breaths Daisuke stares at me with those chocolate colored eyes, as if he was saying good bye.

"Stop that!" I sob softly, "Come on little buddy…I need you…" He licks my hands, "Daisuke! Come on you're fine!" Suddenly his legs fall limp, and he closes his eyes with one last final whine. "D-Daisuke…?" Once I receive no response I fall to my knees, cradling my dead best friend in my arms, "Daisuke! No…" A small explosion far away interrupts my mourning. Carefully setting down Kakashi I ball my fists, "I'm going to kill Pain. I will send that bastard to the lowest pits of hell!"

Tamotsu appears next to me, "Puppet, a level head…"

"Shut up Tamotsu!" I growl, "I don't care what you have to say right now!" I start trying to find the spiky haired Pain, "I may not have heard how to beat him, but I'll manage!"

I notice the bastard killing another innocent villager, "Feel Pain." He recites as he stabs the victim.

Taking aim with another bow and arrow I aim for his head, "Die son of a bitch!" The arrow flies, straight and true towards Pain. Just before it touches him, it's somehow repelled. Creating a clone I send it in the attack Pain.

Pain just repels the clone, "Tell me. Do you know where the Nine Tails is?"

My clone glares at him while struggling to stand up, "Bite me."

"No need." He stabs the clone in the back, "Feel…" She poofs away. Staying hidden I create a genjutsu, with this I plan to sneak up on him and stab him. But Pain looks around unimpressed, "I've seen stronger." As he dispels the jutsu I appear in front of him, kunai ready. Quickly he uses those damn rippled eyes to induce his own genjutsu then to shove me into same pipes with that repelling jutsu.

A pipe penetrates my back, and extends out my chest, "GAH!"

Pain stands over me, "I'll give you one last chance at life. Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

I stare at him for a moment. _Should I sell out Naruto…to save myself? Sure I'd live…but what kind of life? I'd be shunned, hated, and worst off… I couldn't live with myself. Knowing that I was responsible for another person's death…I'd rather die!_ I give Pain the best smirk that I can in my situation, "Whose Naruto?"

Pain narrows his eyes, "Feel Pain and die." He shoves a pole through my heart. For a split second I feel it, my blood trickling onto his metal pole, my own shaking, and even the air blowing into my open mouth. _E-Everyone…I-I'm sorry…_Then I become very sleepy and I slump forward.


	86. Chapter 86: Sage Mode Naruto

_Oh how I hate Internet 9, the errors with FF lately, and characters who have REALLY long speeches!_

* * *

~Nanami's Pov~

Outside of the evacuation shelter I can hear explosions and all sorts of loud noises. Next to me in the dark cave like area are Tomaki and Kurenai. Tomaki sobs, "I-I need to find my mom! W-We're going to die here!"

Kurenai frowns, "It's going to be okay Tomaki."

I stare down at the kunai Moko gave me. _She's trusted me to protect them…_ I smile, "Tomaki, don't worry! We won't die here." Something in my pocket starts to make a noise. I pull out the flower that Moko gave me, as her own way of showing me that she was okay. The flower starts to wilt and shrivel up, my heart drops. _No…_ I start pushing through the crowds of people, "Move! Move it! I've got to get out of here!"

People try to stop and grab me, but I slide past them and run outside to see the destroyed village. Scared I clutch the kunai tighter. _What if I see an enemy…I can't be scared! Big sis wouldn't be scared! I have to go find her!_ Sliding down some rocks I run through the destroyed village. I try to look away from all of the dead bodies, but that proves to be too difficult.

Biting my lip I stop, "I-I'm scared…I want my mom! I want dad! And Moko!" Tears come to my eyes, "I-I…"

Tomoko's words hit me, "Look you need to be a big girl right now."

I clench my kunai, "I won't let you down Moko." Retracing our steps I see Daisuke! I run over to him, "Daisuke!" He doesn't move, I touch him and my heart drops; He's cold. I shake him for a bit but nothing happens. "Daisuke I'm going to go find Moko, and we'll be back."

I walk through the village some more, following little signs that were left by Tomoko. I bump into a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. His short spiky hair and muscular appearance sends chills up my spine. "You. Do you know anything about the Nine Tailed Fox?"

Scared I respond, "Y-You mean Moko's friend?" _T-This guy is scary!_

He grins, "Yes I do. Tell me what you know."

I clench my kunai, "I don't want to."

He holds out his hand, aimed at my throat, "You will tell me what you know." Scared out of my mind my feet freeze to the ground as his hand comes closer.

Suddenly a giant plant shoots up out of the ground wrapping around the man. Dad covered in dirt and blood picks me up and glares coldly at the man, "Don't you dare touch her." I snuggle into his arms, instantly feeling safe. "Going after children. Have you no shame?"

The man rips through the plant with ease, "No. As long as we accomplish our goal I will harm any woman or child that passes by."

"Nanami what are you doing outside of the shelter?" Dad asks while quickly checking me over, "And by yourself? Where's Tomoko she's suppose to be watching you."

I tremble under Dad's ANBU gaze, "She told me to go on without her, she had to beat up one of those guys."

Dad sets me down on the ground, "Go hide by the rocks." Doing as I'm told I crouch down, knowing that a fight is in the near future.

The man laughs, "You think that you can take me on?"

Dad grins, "I don't think I can, I know I can." He pulls out a flower from his back pocket. Shoving it into the ground he makes a hand seal.

The man takes a couple steps towards Dad, "What's a little plant going to…" A rumble beneath the earth mans the man stumble as a large tree with mouths sprouts. The mouths open, causing drool to fall out; the drool makes the rubble beneath it fizzle.

Dad glares, "I will dispose of you quickly, so that I kill the rest of you." Before the other man can do anything, the tree grabs him, and starts making a meal out of him. Dad leaps in front of me panting, "That took up a lot of chakra. Come on let's find Tomoko." Picking me up we start looking for Tomoko.

I point to a dark head of hair that's slumped over near a mess of white hair. "Is that her?" Jumping down to the area Dad gasps before forcing my head down. _Hey! I can't see!_ "Dad! I want to see!"

I can feel Dad's feet leave the ground, "I'm taking you back to the shelter. It's too dangerous here."

~Tomoko's Pov~

I float in my own mind watching my memories play in front of me. I run a hand through my hair until I hit a knot, "I can't believe I just rushed in there. I got myself killed!" Biting my lip I sigh, "I wonder where I'll go after the Spirit World…Heaven…or Hell?" Sighing I close my eyes ignoring the memories, "I'll find out soon enough." A burst of chakra makes me jump, "What the hell was that? I have to go see!"

Tossing two fingers together I concentrate on leaving my body. When I open my eyes I see a HUGE crater where the middle of the Leaf Village used to be, and Tamotsu. My body is free of the pipes and is now lying on the ground. Tamotsu stares, "Tomoko! H-How?"

I grin while floating, "I have strong Akita blood. I've got this!" I narrow my eyes, "Now tell me, what's been happening?"

Tamotsu frowns, "The village is still under attack, but someone with three giant frogs appeared and is now fighting Pain."

"Frogs…Naruto?" I gasp, "He shouldn't be fighting Pain!" I start to float towards the middle of the crater when I notice that Tamotsu isn't following me, "Hey come on! I need help with this whole spirit thing."

"I can't leave your body." Tamotsu sits down, "We have a pact. I can't be away from your body or else I'll disappear."

I nod, "Okay I'll be back. I have to see what's going on." Down in the crater I see Naruto with weird yellow eyes and orange paint, a lot of frogs, some dead Pains, and alive Pains. Now Naruto stands glaring at the Pain that killed me.

"Ma!" The older male frog from earlier yells, "We're going to break the Rinnegan link!"

"Got it Pa!" An elderly female frog responds. I jump when the Frog boss slices a summoned hound in half. He falls to the ground as another dog pounces him to the ground.

"Bunta-Boy!" The oldest male frog leaps to the Frog Boss's aid, "I'm going to hurl you straight at Naruto-boy!" _There's no way he can pick up a frog that big._

"But why?"

The oldest frog slaps his hands together, "Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you."

"Ready Pa?" The old lady frog shouts, "Sage Art!" Her cheeks expand, "Wind Style: Sand Dust!" At first I shield my eyes, but then I notice that the dust is just blowing through me and that it can't hurt me. Once all of the dust clears, the old man frog is on the ground panting, the frog boss is sitting down with his sword in the ground, and I can only count two Pains'.

"Where's Naruto?" I ask myself. Suddenly the frog boss's mouth expands only for smoke to come out. "Is Naruto inside his mouth?" All of the summoned dogs disappear as the frog boss spits out Naruto and a dead female Pain body. Naruto's eyes are back to blue as he pants and glares at Pain.

The main Pain notes this, "You've exhausted your Sage Jutsu."

I float over to Naruto and put my hand on his shoulders, "Don't worry Naruto, you've got this!" I feel goose bumps rise on his skin. "Hey! You reacted to me!"

The old lady frog lands next to the old man frog, "Pa! The boy's no longer in Sage Mode!"

"Sage Mode? Is that why his eyes were yellow?" I smack my palm against my head, "Idiot! They can't hear you!"

Ma continues, "It's risky, but we must merge with him!"

Pa slumps forward a bit, "But we can't…"

"Now is my chance." The main Pain charges.

While Pain charges Ma shouts, "We can't merge because of the Nine Tails? Then what should we do?"

"Naruto-boy came up with his own unique solution." Pa explains, "That's what he's about to do."

I turn back around to see Naruto taking off a scroll that was sitting on his back. Running from Pain, Naruto side steps while the frog boss tries to stab Pain.

Pain runs up the boss's arm pissing him off, "You little punk!" Pain kicks off the boss's head and lands in front of Naruto. Cornered, Naruto tosses Pa the scroll, preparing to fight Pain. The two go through some basic slow taijutsu, while the boss aims, "Stand back Naruto! I'll get him!"

"I'm going to enter Sage Mode!" Naruto blocks a punch, "Get back boss! I don't want you guys to get caught in my Rasengan Shuriken." All of the frogs leap away to a safe distance. Pa does a reverse summoning, causing a Naruto clone to appear. The clone disappears, and Naruto easily destroys one of Pain's rods. His Sage Mode has returned. Naruto kicks the main Pain, sending him back.

I punch the air, "Go Naruto!" Naruto with the help of two clones make the Rasengan Shuriken again. It heads straight for Pain, but he uses the Pain that absorbs chakra eat the attack! Next to another Pain is this weird Gate of Hell looking thing.

Tsunade's slug crawls on Naruto's shoulder, "It seems that Pain is the key player."

"He's the one who can resurrect the dead?" Naruto's clone asks. _Resurrect the dead? I wonder if we could get control of that!_

Tsunade's slug nods, "He must be the Pain who possesses that power. That's why when they lined up in formation…that Pain stepped back to take the rearmost position of the troop. And the most troublesome Pain is the one of the left. He can repel all jutsu and attacks, and pull things toward him."

I grind my teeth together and hiss, "I hate that Pain." Then I realize no one can hear me, "This sucks! No one besides Tamotsu knows I'm here!"

"He hasn't shown his powers yet, which is suspicious." Tsunade's slug warns, "Perhaps, for some reason, he's not able to utilize his powers yet."

Naruto studies the Pain's as they get back into formation, "Either way…We have to get rid of the guy in the back!" Naruto starts making another Rasengan based attack. With a Rasengan in each hand, Naruto instructs his clones, "Along with some smoke bombs!" A red smoke bomb goes off, and a Rasengan Shuriken shoots out of the smoke. The Pain that absorbs chakra immediately starts absorbing the attack. The shuriken poofs and Naruto appears to head butt that Pain.

Out of the smoke comes another Rasengan Shuriken, but as soon as it reaches the main Pain it just disappears, "My power has finally returned."

"Rasengan Barrage!" A Naruto appears in the air with two Rasengans in hand and takes out the Pain the revives the dead. "Only two more left!" One Naruto goes to punch the ninjutsu absorbing Pain to finish it off, while the other goes to attack the main Pain.

My eyes widen as Pain yells, "Almighty Push!" Naruto's clone disappears as he skids across the ground.

While Naruto talks to the old frogs I ball my fists, "I hate you!" I start throwing punches that just go through Pain's body. The three ridiculously large frogs all try to attack the two Pains', but the Pain's easily dodge. While the frogs and I try to attack Pain, in vain might I add, Naruto sits back and talks out a plan with the slug and older frogs. With one attack, Pain sends all of the giant frogs flying; leaving Naruto with only a slug and the two old frogs.

"Chief Frog!" Naruto yells.

I growl, "Damn it! They need a genjutsu right now! A strong one!"

Pain takes a couple steps, with the ninjutsu absorbing Pain right behind him, "You are strong. This is the farthest Pain has ever been pushed." Naruto takes a fighting stance, "However…" Pain raises a hand, "Universal Pull."

As if being yanked by an invisible hand, Naruto flies towards the main Pain. The chakra absorbing Pain punches Naruto then restrains him. I uselessly try to claw at that Pain's arm, "Let him go! Damn it!"

"That's enough." The main Pain warns.

My eyes dart to the two older frogs who look like they're gathering chakra, "Hurry up and help him!"

Pain looks Naruto over, "Don't worry I won't kill you. You are a precious Jinchuuriki."

Naruto grins, "Hah, it doesn't hurt at all! Don't underestimate my Sage Mode! Now it's my turn to…"

"You are right. That is a problem." Pain interrupts; I bite my lip. _Is he absorbing his chakra?_ The mark of the Sage Mode starts to leave Naruto's face, making Naruto slump forward. _No…_ "Capture of the Nine-Tails, accomplished."

My stomach drops, "No! Naruto! Get your ass up!" I float up next to his face and start smacking it. Soon he opens his eyes. _Did he feel…there's no way! I'm just imagining it. He shouldn't be able to sense me._

"You don't have me…yet." Naruto grunts.

"Quite tenacious, aren't you?" Pain asks. Naruto stays still for a moment, and suddenly is Sage Mode markings start to appear again. They disappear again, but now the Pain holding Naruto starts to…change.

"You know, Nature Energy is really hard to control." Naruto explains with a grin. I start laughing as that Pain starts to turn into a frog. Once a frog he starts to turn to stone!

I smile, "Yes only one more to go!"

"What is this?" Pain asks, Naruto breaks free of the stone frog's grasp, "I see. Sage Jutsu chakra has its risks after all."

I sit in the air confused, "If I ever get the chance, I need someone to explain this Sage Jutsu or Mode crap to me."

The frogs open their eyes, "All right, we're ready. Let's do it Ma!"

Pain turns to the old man frog and pulls him. Naruto tries to stop Pain, but it's too late. Pain stabs the old man frog with a metal rod. Naruto falls to the ground, as the old lady frog yells, "Pa!"

Naruto stand ups, "Bastard!" Before he can attack, Pain throws the old man frog but Naruto catches him in time.

I growl, "Disrespecting the dead in such a way…unforgivable!"

Pain holds up his hand, "Universal Pull." Naruto's neck makes contact with Pain's palm, and Pain slams him into the ground. Then Pain shoves a metal rod through Naruto's hands, pinning him.

"Naruto!" Again in vain I try punching Pain. Naruto's eyes widen and he just stares for a while, "Naruto snap out of it!"

"Has this tamed you a little, Nine-Tails?" Pain asks.

"What are you?" Naruto growls, "Just what do you want? Why are you doing all of this?"

"Why, you ask? Things always happen without warning. And the reason becomes apparent afterwards. This situation…Perhaps I will explain to you. You asked me why I'm doing this. Even if I told you why, I doubt that would change anything. Perhaps we can discuss this?"

Naruto glares, "I have nothing to discuss with you."

Pain shrugs, "My goal is something even Jiraiya was unable to achieve. As I mentioned earlier creating peace, and bringing about justice."

"Peace? Justice? Yeah right… Don't give me that crap! My master! My sensei! My friends! My village! After everything you've done, don't you dare talk about peace and justice!"

"Then tell me what your goal is?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto yells, "And bring peace back to the Ninja World!"

Pain pauses, "I see…that is noble of you. That is justice indeed. However…**My **family, **my** friends, **my** village…they suffered the same fate as this village, by you Hidden Lead Ninjas. How is it fair to only allow you people to preach about peace and justice?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Land of Fire and the Hidden Leaf had grown too big. To protect its national interests, it forced feudal clans to wage war against each other, and profited from it. Otherwise, the nation and the people of the villages would have starved. However, our little nation and its villages became the battlefields for the Great Nation's war. And each time, our nation was ravaged and laid to waste. After all the fighting subsided, things stabilized in the Great Nation."

"And our little nation was left to suffer the pain and misery. You and I seek the same thing. We're trying to establish the peace that Jiraiya so desired. You and I are not different at all. We each act according to our own sense of justice. The justice I delivered to the Leaf Village is no different from what you are trying to do to me. The pain of losing something dear to you is the same. And both of us know that pain all too well. You have your justice…and I have mine. We're both ordinary men, driven to seek vengeance under the banner of justice. However, if there is justice in vengeance, then justice will only breed more vengeance."

"And trigger a cycle of hatred. We are living in the middle of such a phenomenon right now. We know what the past has been and we can predict what the future will be. That is history as we know it. So we cannot help but believe that human beings are incapable of understanding each other. The world of the ninja is ruled by hatred."

I look down at Naruto to see his whole perception of life shatter before his eyes. Bending down I pat his cheek, "Hey come on, don't listen to this long winded ass hole."

"How would you confront this hatred, in order to create peace?" Pain asks, but Naruto stays silent. "I want to hear your answer."

Naruto's voice sounds weak and defeated, "I…don't have an answer…to something like that."

Pain wait's a moment before speaking, "I formed the Akatsuki in order to stop this cycle of hatred. I can put an end to it. For that…I need the power of your Nine-Tails. I will use the power of every tailed beast to create a tailed beast weapon, many times more potent than the power that destroyed this village. A power enough to wipe out an entire nation instantly."

Naruto's eyes widen, "A tailed beast weapon?"

"The world will know real pain. The fear instilled by that pain would prevent wars. And the world will be on the road to stability and peace."

Naruto glares, "But that kind of peace…it's nothing but a fake!"

"Humans are not the most intelligent of creatures. This is the only way that peace can be achieved. And after several decades, that pain too will eventually fade with time. It will no longer be a deterrent and humanity will begin to battle once more. This time, they themselves will use the tailed beast weapon against one another and reconfirm what true pain is. And then peace will be restored again, for a time. In the course of this endless cycle of hatred…Pain will give rise to momentary peace. That is my dream."


	87. Chapter 87: Peace

~Tomoko's Pov~

"You argue that my vision of peace is a fake." Pein preaches, "But in this cursed world, there is nothing more fictional than a peace where people can truly understand each other."

Naruto glares defiantly, "Pervy Sage believed that the day would come when people truly understand one another. You're wrong!"

"Empty words…What can you do when you can't even back up your answer? All you are good for…" A metal rod appears out of Pein's sleeve, "…is giving me the power of the Nine-Tails. Like I told you earlier your death will lead to peace." Pein stabs Naruto in the shoulder.

I growl, "Damn it! Some one come down here and help him! Are they blind?" Pein continues to stab Naruto in his other shoulder, two in his back, two in his legs, and one in each foot.

"I've avoided any vital spots and kept them shallow." Pein assures, "But you will no longer be able to move on your own."

"Snap out of it Lad!" The old lady frog yells, "No matter what he says, you must not listen! You're the Child of Prophecy! The savior of this world! Jiraiya-boy and Pa sacrificed themselves because they believed that! So you cannot lose! If you give up now, I won't forgive you!"

Pein pushes her away, "Noisy frog."

"Bastard!" Naruto yells.

Pein shrugs, "I guess I'll be taking you now…"

The sound of foot steps echoes in my ears. I turn to see Hinata! She strikes the ground creating a crater that forces Pein to leap away. Hinata glares, "I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!"

Pein raises an eye brow, "Reinforcements?"

Naruto stares up at Hinata, "Why'd you come out here? Get away quickly! You're no match…"

Hinata nods, "I know. I'm just being…selfish."

"What are you talking about? Don't put yourself in danger like this!"

Hinata doesn't take her eyes off Pein, "I'm here because I want to be. This time…I'm going to save you Naruto. "I was always crying and giving up before even trying. I made the wrong turns so many times…But you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I want to be at your side, always. You changed me Naruto!" She smiles, "Your smile is what saved me! That's why I'm not afraid to die if it means I can protect you! Because…I love you Naruto!"

My eyes widen, "Wh-what? She…loves Naruto?" For some reason I feel like my heart is being ripped in two, and its slowly sinking into my feet. My throat closes up, I feel sad, and angry all at once. _Wait…why am I even upset? Hinata's words are just words, Naruto hasn't respond yet…and I'm dead. There's nothing I could do about it even if I wanted to._ I stare at Hinata. _I should be the one protecting him, he's my teammate. We've been through way more…_

Pein makes a metal rod appear, while Hinata activates her Byakugan. Instead of attacking Pein, Hinata does something I've wanted to do this whole time. She kicks one of the rods, snapping it in half. Before she can break another one, Pein uses his jutsu to roughly push her away. Once she stops rolling, she stands up with blood trickling down her chin. Charging in again, Hinata aims for the rods, but again she's blasted away by Pein's jutsu.

"Hinata!" I shout as the girl skids across the rock, "Use your head damn it!"

Naruto struggles, "Hinata!" Pein slowly walks in front of Naruto as Hinata prepares an attack. Chakra lions appear on her fists!

Hinata takes off, "Gentle Fists, Double Lion Fists!" Pein easily dodges any and all of Hinata's blows. Suddenly, she lands a hit! While Pein stumbles back, Hinata breaks off another rod. Just before she can go in for another hit, Pein blasts her away.

Naruto's eyes widen as Hinata falls head first into the ground, "Hinata!" She doesn't move, "Hinata! Hey!…Damn it! Hinata!" Naruto slightly smiles as Hinata opens her eyes, "Hinata!" Struggling to stay standing, Hinata stumbles towards Naruto. Only to trip and fall half way there, I look at Naruto to see tears almost come to his eyes, "Stop." She stands up and keeps going, "Don't come Hinata."

I float above them while clenching my own chest, "Go on Hinata…go on and help him. I sure as hell can't." Hinata trips once she's only a few feet away from Naruto, "Get up!"

Hinata gives up trying to walk so she starts crawling. Pein just stands there emotionlessly, "I don't understand." Hinata rises up, "Why would someone weak like you try to resist?" Hinata wraps her hands around the rod that is impaling Naruto's hands, "Why fight me?" Hinata starts coughing up blood, "Knowing…that you'll die?"

Hinata is silent for a moment then almost whispering she says, "I stand by what I say." She smiles, "Because that's…my…Ninja Way…" Naruto's eyes widen out of pure horror as Hinata is flung into the air, and then slammed into the ground.

Pein spins a metal rod in his hand and stabs Hinata's chest, "It was just like this…My parents were killed before my very eyes."

Tears stain my eyes, "No way…that heartless bastard…if I could…I'd kill him!"

"They were killed by ninja from the Hidden Leaf. Out of love, sacrifice is born…Hate is born…" Naruto starts to visibly shake as Hinata's blood starts to pool. "…And we are able to know pain."

Suddenly Naruto's eyes turn red. I gasp, "Naruto don't!"

"Yes…Know pain."

The force of Naruto's chakra blows me away, far outside of the village. Sure being a spirit it doesn't hurt when I land, but I immediately start heading back. "Naruto!…He shouldn't do this here! He'll hurt someone! He'll kill the rest of the village!" A dark column of red chakra shoots into the air. Going as fast as I can I make it back to the village to find that they're not there. A rumble shakes the ground, I look up and in the distance rocks cling to something red in the air. "Naruto!" I run into the forest to see the ground being literally torn apart. Floating in the air, pieces of rock shoot through me. "Ah! This feels too weird!"

Squinting my eyes I spot Naruto, or at least what I THINK is Naruto. Six tails fling in the air, while a fox skeleton covers a fox like body. Clinging to some rock he fires off a blast of pure chakra at the large ball of earth in the sky. Naruto fires off more and more in an attempt at completely destroying the rock sphere. Naruto leaps onto the sphere, and rocks land on top of him. "Naruto!" Suddenly a flame bursts through the cracks. I gasp as eight tails shoot out of the rock, "Naruto stop!" A fox's head composed of only muscle tissue emerges growling. It shoots out flames at the near by rocks, making them fall like meteorites. Watching a distance away is Pein, his cloak is torn, his headband is gone, and he looks tired.

I bite my lip watching nervously as the fox goes back into the dome. "Naruto control yourself!"

Through the dust I can see Naruto! He's doesn't have a single mark on him, and there's no sign of the Nine Tails chakra! Naruto glares down at Pein with his Sage Mode eyes. The rock dome crumbles around Naruto. Thankfully Naruto lands safely on the ground, not too far away from Pein. Tsunade's slug climbs out of Naruto's sweat shirt, "Ah! I thought I was going to die!"

"What the…?" Naruto scans the destroyed area, then he looks at the village which is a distance away, "That's where the village is…What happened?"

"You did it Naruto, when you were in the Nine Tails state." Tsunade's slug explains.

Naruto clenches his chest, "I can sense Hinata's chakra…she's alive!"

"I was worried, but no casualties resulted from your assault. We were lucky."

"I see. Thank goodness, what a relief."

Pein glares, "It's time to settle this. Have you come to understand a little of what pain is? Unless you know the same pain, you cannot truly know another. And even if you get to know others, there can be no understanding. That is the truth. Just like how it's useless to chase after Sasuke."

Naruto glares, "Take me to where the real Pein is! I want to speak to you face-to-face."

"Hmm…so you figured that out?" Pein produces a metal rod, "Jiraiya and now you…Leaf ninja are quite impressive. However, our discussion is over. Talking with you will change nothing."

"Let me talk to him!"

"Sage Mode." Pein starts to walk towards Naruto, "It seems you can only throw two of those nasty chakra shuriken. Isn't that so? After that, you will run out of Sage Mode!"

Naruto keeps calm, "I guess I have no choice but to fight you!"

"If both of your shuriken miss, you shall lose. I will give you no more chances. All that's left is to dodge your attack, and then bring your half dead body with me."

"Too bad then…" Naruto prepares to fight, "I'll just look for the real Pein myself!" Pein charges in with the rod, but Naruto grabs it and breaks it in half. He then kicks Pein into the rocks near by. For some reason Naruto stabs himself with the broken rod! "I found you!"

"Bastard!"

Tossing the rod Naruto yells, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones toss smoke bombs while the original makes a Rasengan Shuriken. Both shurikens miss thanks to Pein's repel jutsu, making Naruto's Sage Mode disappear. Pein stands smugly on some rocks thinking that he's won. Suddenly the rocks around him poof to reveal Naruto clones! "We still have two more seconds! Go!"

"Zero!" Pein shouts as the clones almost touch him, deflecting them all he expands his attack to the original Naruto. Naruto makes more clones to help take the brunt of the attack, "He's using Shadow Clones as back up! Someone like you who has no answer should just give up!" In the end, Naruto with stands the attack with the help of his clones! "He withstood it…Impossible!"

Pein drops to his knees as Naruto makes a regular Rasengan. With two clones left, Naruto has one hold his arm while the other helps him make the attack. _Naruto you only have five seconds to attack!_ "Give up…" Naruto takes off running. Then he has his clones throw him, "…On me giving up! Rasengan!" Naruto lands a hit on Pein's stomach. Eyes wide Pein spins into the rubble, while Naruto lands on his side. Quickly running, Naruto stops at Pein's side.

I blink a couple times, "Shit…he did it…he actually did it!"

Naruto pulls out one of Pein's studes, "He operated by receiving chakra through these sticks." He starts taking out all of them, "Once it's taken out, he shouldn't be able to move anymore." After thinking for a moment, Naruto shoves one of the smaller rods into his hand. Then he leaves, instead of following him I head back to my body.

I smile as I reenter the village, "I'm proud of you Naruto."

Tamotsu turns to me, "What happened?"

"He beat Pein!" I frown, "Hey is there anyway for a spirit to talk to people in their dreams?"

Tamotsu nods, "Yes but you'll have to reenter your body and rest up."

"Okay." Reentering my body its like going to sleep only with my memories playing in my mind.

My peaceful slumber is interrupted by someone shaking me, "Tomoko, hey wake up." For some reason my mouth opens and I take in a large breath of dusty air, which causes me to cough.

I open my eyes to see Kakashi, Chouji, Chouji's dad… "Okay are we in the Spirit World?"

Chouji shakes his head, "No you're alive!"

I look down to see that I'm completely fine, "What? B-But I was stabbed in my chest!"

"Bark!" Daisuke tackles me to the ground with kisses.

Tsunade's slug says, "I will explain everything." Kakashi and I sit next to the slug while she explains everything. _So Naruto beat the real Pein, and he brought us back to life? Sweet!_

Kakashi stands up, "I'm going to go find him."

I nod, "Take Daisuke, I need to make sure a couple people are okay."

Walking through the crowds I'm suddenly attacked by someone, "Moko!"

A smile spreads across my face as I pick up Nanami, "Hey shorty! Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"Nope! I was really brave Moko! You should have seen it!" She pulls out the flower I gave her, "Look it came back to life!"

Someone's hand whacks my back, "I told you not to leave Nanami alone!"

I wince, "Hitoshi! Damn it! OW!" I face him while setting down Nanami, "It was to prote…"

He hugs me, "Thank you."

"…Anytime…" The villagers start to cheer, in the distance I can see Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto starts being mobbed by kids, but Sakura saves him. I watch as Sakura whacks him, but then laughs it off. "Hey Hitoshi, I'll see you later okay?"

Hitoshi nods, "Okay. If your place was destroyed you're welcomed to stay with us."

I smile, "Eh you guys might end up bunking with me at my place." I walk through the crowd and Daisuke barks gaining Kakashi's, Naruto's, and Sakura's attention. I walk up to Naruto, "Naruto…I watched you as you fought…and everything you went through…" I smack him fighting back tears, "Y-You jack ass! You're lucky you're who you are or else you would have been dead!" I hug him, "Don't ever do something that stupid again!"

I can feel Naruto's arms wrap around me, "Hehe…you're welcome Tomoko."

Letting go of him I sigh, "So what's our big hero going to do for us next?"

Naruto slumps a bit, "I need some rest!"

"You can rest after we celebrate!" Sakura grabs Naruto and a bunch of people start tossing him up in the air. Smiling I join in the fun of tossing the blond idiot into the air.


	88. Chapter 88: Confessions & Story Telling

~Tomoko's Pov~

After Naruto's celebration Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Shizune, and myself enter a tent where Tsunade is sleeping. Her young façade is gone and wrinkles cover her face. "She used Lady Katsuyu's jutsu to protect everyone." Shizune explains, "She's been unconscious ever since."

Sakura frowns, "We honestly don't know when she'll regain consciousness."

"Don't worry." I reassure, "Tsunade's strong and stubborn, she'll pull through. She's just old and needs some rest."

Sakura nods, "I'm going to go get some water."

Naruto follows her out, "Let me go draw water for you." The two walk off to go gather water. Outside there are tents set up for everyone in the whole village. Just before we visited Tsunade, I was able to find the remains of my home and take what I could from it. Including some of my clan's scrolls.

Tamotsu points to an extremely old scroll, that looks like it could fall apart at any moment, "Puppet, have you read through this one?"

"No I haven't." I open it up and start reading, "It's just some names…" One name catches my attention, "Cuthalu? I don't think we should be messing with this scroll!"

Tamotsu leans over my shoulder and reads the scroll, "Nonsense. This scroll is just fine. Look it has Dis's name in it."

"Who's Dis?" I ask while petting Daisuke.

"What?" Tamotsu practically yells. "You of all people should know who Dis is puppet."

I get a bit defensive, "Well I don't. Who is he?"

"Hm…let's see…" Tamotsu floats while scratching his head, "Easiest way to put it is that Dis takes care of spirits before they go onto Judgment." He smiles ear-to-ear, "He's my ticket to freedom! Summon him!"

"…How?"

Tamotsu floats around for a moment skimming through the many scrolls that are on the floor, "Here! Read and follow these instructions."

Nodding I read it, "Okay Tamotsu I'll try." Following what the scroll says I concentrate chakra to my palms making a small ball. Expanding it, it creates a glowing circle at my feet. "Dis, caregiver of the spirits, I summon thee. Appear before me and hear my plea. I wish to form a pact, so I may make use of your great power." The wind picks up as a figure starts to form out of the light. Shielding my eyes from the light I cannot help but wonder what is going to come out. _Dis must be insanely powerful! I wouldn't be surprised to see something majestic to appear!_

"Hello~!" A high pitch voice calls. I open my eyes to see a little boy. His hair is white, and his eyes are a beautiful violet color. His small frame is covered with pure white male kimonos.

I double check the scrolls, and sure enough, I did the summoning correctly, "Are you…?"

The boy giggles, "Yep! I'm Dis!" He leaps into the air, his nose touching mine, "So why did you call me? Was it to play? Cause I'm a very busy."

"Tamotsu!" I yell, "Are you sure this is the caregiver and protector of the spirits? This is Dis?"

"Human!" I look at Dis's eyes to see them turn pitch black. His child like innocence is completely gone, "You doubt my power? You dared to call me then to insult me?"

I gulp, "N-No…it's just…"

Dis is instantly back to his cheerful self with violet eyes, "You didn't expect me to appear?" He laughs, "It's okay I understand! Now what do you want?"

"Tamotsu, he's…"

Dis interrupts me, "Oh I see him!" He shoves Tamotsu, "You've been ruining my books for years! What happened? Why didn't you go onward to the Spirit World?"

Tamotsu bows, "My soul has been sealed here, I wish to be free."

Dis spins around Tamotsu inspecting him, "Hehe! This shouldn't be too hard. A human's seal can easily be broken!" Dis stares at me, "We just need a human medium, you'll do just fine!" His small hands land on my back, "Stay still so I don't kill you." That's motivation enough for me to stay perfectly still.

I feel a surge of power enter my body. I can also feel Dis's small hands guide mine forward, until they touch Tamotsu's head. With out thinking I say, "Tamotsu, with this power I release you from your earthly bounds." Tamotsu starts to glow. "Holy sh…"

A stab of pain hits my head as Dis yells, "Concentrate dummy!"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath; Dis's unspoken instructions control my actions. "Tamotsu…your soul is no longer bound to this earth. You are free." I open my eyes when I feel Tamotsu's arms around me.

He smiles, "Puppet…thanks. You really do resemble my dear friend." Slowly he begins to fade, "I'll…keep an eye on you." With that, he disappears completely.

My shoulders slump and a frown covers my face, "See ya."

Dis removes his hands and floats in front of my face, "You! Good job, I feel like I can trust you human." He takes off his necklace, the old bronze chain holds a beautiful old looking key. "Something is about to happen I can feel it!" He hands me the necklace, "Take this and hold onto it. This way you can use my powers without summoning me!" He grins ear to ear, "Neat huh? As an added bonus keys are considered good luck!"

"Uh thank you." I put on the necklace, "So what makes…" I look up to see that Dis is gone. "Hey! Get back here!" Seeing that he wasn't going to come back I huff, "Rude brat."

~Third Person Pov~

The next couple of days flew by for the residence of the Leaf Village. Thanks to Yamato's wood jutsu's buildings have been appearing at accelerated rates. Taking a break from the work Sakura, Naruto, Tomoko, and Daisuke sit on some lumber. Naruto stares at his hands and asks, "So Granny Tsunade is still in a coma?"

The pink haired teen frowns, "Yes…"

"Don't worry!" Red eyes encourage Naruto, "She's strong, she'll wake up soon."

Sakura sighs, "Speaking of, I need to go check on her. I'll be back soon."

As Sakura leaves, Tomoko pulls out what appears to be a hand made keychain. A hand carved white lily dangles from a short silver chain. Naruto smiles once he notices the keychain, "Did you make that? It's pretty."

"Yeah. Naruto…" Tomoko hesitates, "I…uh…"

Naruto raises an eyebrow, very rarely is the raven-haired teen hesitant or shy, "Yeah? What's up?"

"I need you to take this charm." Without waiting for an answer, she tosses it to him.

Catching it Naruto examines the extreme detail, "Sure, why?" Impressed her runs his fingers over the designs.

Pink tints the teenage girl's face, "W-Well…" She coughs, "When a member of the Akita clan develops feelings for a person, they're suppose to make…a charm if you will. They give this charm to the person they've developed feelings for as a symbol of their affection. The charm is to be kept close by the other person as a sign of their approval."

Naruto stares at it, "Oh…"

"Y-You don't…"

"So you want me to hold onto it till you get enough courage to give this to the guy you like?" Naruto asks with a grin. "Who is he Tomoko?" He blinks, "It isn't Sasuke is it?"

Temper flaring Tomoko whacks Naruto, "No you idiot! Ugh! Forget it! I don't expect you to understand anyway!"

Laughter cuts off Tomoko's rage, "It's great to see our heroes again! Naruto! Tomoko!" The two turn to see Inari and Tazuna. Inari has grown over the years, and his dry hands show his work as a carpenter. No doubt, he is following in his grandfather's footsteps.

Naruto stands up and grins ear to ear, "Inari? Old Man Tazuna?"

Tomoko smiles while petting Daisuke, "Inari, you've gotten so big!"

"Old man, you've gotten even older." Naruto snickers.

"Hey shut up!" Tazuna retorts.

"I'm a carpenter now." Inari explains, "We came here at the request of the Hidden Leaf. And I thought I'd say hello to you guys." Inari gives Tomoko a boyish smile, "Tomoko, you're so pretty!"

"At least someone thinks that." She mumbles.

"Man, how long has it been?" Naruto asks, "Two years? Three? Longer? Man the little kid I had to toughen up all those years ago…" He sniffs dramatically, "He's all grown up now!"

Tazuna bows, "Back then with Gato…thank you for everything. Because of you, the Land of Waves has become very prosperous."

Inari smiles, "So this time, we're going to return the favor! The first thing I'll build is an amazing ramen stand for you Naruto!"

Naruto rubs the back of his neck, "Inari…Thanks!"

Tazuna pats Inari's head, "Why don't you go back to work? I want to talk with Naruto here."

Tomoko stands up, "I need to go help out somewhere else." She turns to Naruto, "If you want you can give that charm back to me, when ever you feel like it. It isn't important anyway."

Once she and Daisuke disappear, Hitoshi walks by, "Oh Naruto, Maybe you should really think about what she told you."

Naruto stares at the charm, "So she really does care…"

~Tomoko's Pov~

I sit inside of Hitoshi's hut watching Nanami run around. Eventually she becomes bored and jumps onto my back. "Moko! Tell me a story!"

I lean back and crack my back, "Sure kiddo, about what?"

"Tell me about one of your missions!"

Instantly memories pour into my mind, "Okay sit down and get comfortable. I'm going to tell you about my very first ANBU mission. Before I was a captain or anything!"

* * *

I glare at the calendar, "Man little buddy. It's been a year and a half since Naruto left. I wonder if he's okay…" Daisuke's barks gain my attention. "AH! Kakashi's going to kill me if I'm late!" Running through my apartment, I struggle to put on my ANBU outfit. I still haven't really figured out how to get the damn thing on, and the stupid tattoo they gave me still burns like hell.

Shoving on my mask, I run through the night streets of the Leaf Village. I skid to a stop, "Shit! Daisuke you let me forget my equipment!" Running back into my house I grab my weapons then head out. I turn to Daisuke who has on his mask, "Man little buddy I swear you're going to…OOF!" I bump into someone, making me fall to the ground.

I look up to see a stock of white hair, and a wolf mask. I blink a couple times until he holds out his hand for me to grab, "You're late Fox."

Immediately I recognize the voice as Kakashi's, "You're one to talk." I grab his hand and heave myself up, "So what's our mission?" I look around, "Aren't there suppose to be others with us?"

Kakashi lifts his mask, "No, it's just going to be us. More people would just compromise the investigation."

"Investigation?"

"Yes. Our mission is to journey to the Land of Tea and investigate some strange incidents that have been going on. Children in the towns have been coming up missing, and are then returned with almost all of their chakra gone. They're lethargic and seem to be depressed for about a week, then they have no memory of the incident at all."

I take this in for a moment and then I think about my own short stature, and young looking face. "You're not going to use me as bait are you? I'm too old to be considered a kid!"

Kakashi laughs, "Fourteen is still considered a kid. Now come on."

"Hey wait! You never answered my question!" Following Kakashi out of the village. During the long couple days walk to the Land of Tea, Kakashi fills me in on various ANBU techniques. Walking with my hands behind my head I ask, "Hey. Do you think you could train me?"

"What about Hitoshi? And I thought you were learning from Tsunade."

I sigh, "Hitoshi isn't as strong as you, and I'm only learning a little bit from Tsunade. Come on! I feel left out here! Sakura has Tsunade, Naruto has Jiraiya, and Sasuke has Orochimaru. I'm Sannin less!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I see where you're coming from. I'll train you."

I punch the air, "Yes!" The next couple of days Kakashi and I work on different taijutsus and genjutsus.

Just before we enter the town Kakashi stops by a river, "This is an advance water jutsu. It's going to take a bit of practice. Are you ready?"

"Bring it!"

Kakashi smiles, "Seeing that you don't possess the ability to swim, you might want to stand behind me so you don't drown." Following his advice I stand behind him as he shows me the hand seals. "Water Dragon Jutsu!" Recognizing the jutsu as one that he used against Zabuza I watch as the shape of a dragon appears out of the water and attacks the land.

Once all of the water clears out, I grin. "Ha! This is going to be easy! Water Dragon Jutsu!" Nothing happens. "Damn it! Water Dragon Jutsu!" This time the water splashes a little.

Kakashi shoves his hands in his pockets and starts walking away, "I told you it's an advanced water jutsu. You're not going to get it your first couple of tries."

Frowning I follow him, "Fine." Entering the small town I see adults running around and enjoying themselves, but no kids are around.

Kakashi leads us to a small building, "We'll talk to the mayor of this town and get more information off of him."

Entering it there's an old man sitting down, "Ah are you the ninjas from the Lead Village?"

"Yes we are."

"Please feel free to take off your masks, it is very warm today!"

Just before I can take off my mask Kakashi stops me, "Sorry but our masks will help us with undercover work."

"Then may I know your names?"

"Just call me Wolf."

I rub the back of my neck, "Hey I'm T…Fox."

The old man folds his hands in his lap, "I grant you two permission to investigate where ever you want. This threat needs to come to an end immediately! Of course we'll be providing you lodging during your stay."

Kakashi nods, "Thank you, we'll be resting now, since all of the incidents happen at night." We walk out, and Kakashi starts heading for the hotel.

"Uh Kak…Wolf?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go train. I'll be back soon!"

Kakashi nods, "Alright but change out of your ANBU outfit, and be careful."

I roll my eyes, "Please what's the worst that can happen!" Changing into my normal clothes I take off for the forest to train near a river. A couple hours into training I hear a twig snap behind me. Daisuke growls and I pull out a kunai, "Who's there?"

A guy around my age calmly walks out of the bushes. His dark brown hair covers his piercing green eyes, "Hey calm down Miss. Ninja. Besides, you look a bit too tired to fight back. From your panting and the spilled water I take it you've been practicing a jutsu." He sits down near the rivers edge, "I just came here to relax." He pats the ground next to him, "Sit."

Cautiously I sit next to him, "Sorry, it's just I heard about the rumors of this town. So I figured I should be careful."

"The one about the kids? Yeah…" The guy grins, "I'm Hisoka! I'm visiting here with my sister." He moves some hair out of my face. "Who are you?"

I jerk away from his touch, "Keep your hands to yourself. I'm Tomoko."

He grins, "Do you want to hear an urban legend?"

"No not really." I reply truthfully. _I don't trust this guy, he seems shady._

"I'm going to tell it anyway." _Oh joy._ "There's this clan out there, it's very small, but it's members look young almost their whole life! They do this by draining youth of their chakra…" My eyes widen. _That sounds just like what's happening here!_ "Then they look young again!"

"What's the name of that clan?" I ask, "Tell me now."

Hisoka's grin spreads, "Why do you want to know?"

"So I can avoid them." I lie.

"I don't give away information away for free you know…"

I sigh, "Okay how much money do you want?"

"Nah, I don't want your money. But a kiss would do." He puckers up.

I lean forward but just before I kiss him I grab his shoulder and shove him into the river, "Get over yourself. The information isn't that important." With that I leave him floating in the river.


	89. Chapter 89: Sixth Hokage?

_Okay I'm sorry about this chapter and the past couple chapters, in all honesty...they've sucked! I'm kind of disappointed in myself because I know I can do better. But, I did just go through a quick little family emergency and I promise from here on out the chapters will be better. There will be more descriptions, more personality, and believe me more fighting. Thanks for reading :)  
_

* * *

~Tomoko's Pov~

Nanami laughs, "So you just left him floating there?"

"Yep, remember Nanami, boys are gross horrible creatures." I warn.

"Okay! Okay! Continue your story Moko!"

"Well after training, I returned back to the hotel to get some rest and…"

* * *

"Tomoko wake up." Kakashi shakes me, "Come on it's time to go look for the culprit."

Groggily I look out the window to see the moon high in the sky, "Okay, just give me a sec to get into my ANBU…"

"No, you'll be going in your normal clothes."

Now it really clicks in my head, "You ARE going to use me as bait! You jerk!"

"Calm down I'll make sure you don't get hurt. Now come on." Getting up and ready, Kakashi tells me the plan. Basically I'm to walk around aimlessly and wait to be attacked.

Standing outside I start walking around with Daisuke in my arms. "Alright little buddy, be on the look out. I'd rather not have my chakra viciously sucked out of me today."

A cold wind catches my attention. Standing on a roof top is the boy from earlier along side him is an older teen girl with cold brown eyes and waist length brown hair. "Hey you girl! Come here!" Hisoka calls.

"I have a name!" I growl.

He laughs, "Right…Tomoko?"

Rolling my eyes I glare, "What do you want?"

The girl walks behind me sizing me up, "Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't be so tense." Daisuke leaps from my arms, his tail ready to brush against my leg to warn of a possible attack.

Hisoka stays in front of me, "We'd rather we did this with out you struggling."

So my suspicions were right! "You're from that clan, you're the ones attacking the kids! Why attack them? There's just as many adults here!"

"Simple. Kids don't fight back." I look at the two closely to see wrinkles appearing on their faces. They came back into town to get more chakra.

"Well this one is!" I pull out a flower.

The girl starts laughing, "O-Oh man…s-seriously?" She's laughing so hard that she can't talk properly, "Wh-What are you going to do with that?"

I roll my eyes, "Why does everyone say that?" I turn it into a long staff, Daisuke's tail brushes against my leg. Making me jerk around just in time to block a kick from the girl. Another brush of his tail warns me of an attack from the guy. Standing on my hands I kick both of them in the face. Leaping away from the two I hold up my staff, prepared for more. Where's Kakashi?

* * *

Nanami's eyes are wide with excitement, "And what happened next Moko?"

"It's not as exciting as you think sweetie." I rub the back of my neck, "You see Kakashi came and knocked out the two. After questioning we confirmed that it was them hurting the kids. Now they're sitting in prison looking older than Lady Tsunade!"

Nanami smiles, "You're like a super hero Moko!"

Before I can say anything against her idea someone kicks down the door. "What happened to the village?" Standing in the door way is a frantic Kimiko. Sighing I take the time to explain to her what happened. My efforts are rewarded with a whack against my head, "You should have sent a massager to come get me!"

"My main priority was keeping your child safe, and not dying myself!" I growl while holding my head.

Her hand finds my head, "Thank you."

"A-Any time…"

Sakura appears in the damaged door way, "Tomoko, come on! Kakashi told me to come get you so Naruto, you, and I can help repair more of the village."

Standing up I wake up Daisuke, "Alright, see you later Kimiko, Nanami."

"Bye Tomoko."

"Bye Moko!"

~Third Person Pov~

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Daisuke, and Tomoko all walk together preparing to help build some buildings. Tomoko on occasion peeks at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes, still dreading the moment that Naruto will give her back the charm she made. Naruto pulls out the charm and stares at it. Sure when Hinata told him her feelings he was surprised, but he'd always expected it. But from Tomoko…the thought of it confused him. Closing his eyes he squeezes the charm, trying to sort out his own feelings.

Noting that he's squeezing the charm, Tomoko's stomach drops. Sakura's keen green eyes catch this and she asks, "Tomoko what's…?" She follows her friend's gaze to the charm in Naruto's hand, "Oh Naruto what's that?"

Before Naruto can respond the sound of paw pads hitting the earth interrupts him, "Ow! Hey!" The group turns around to see Kiba and Akamaru. Surprise and urgency fills Kiba's voice, "Lady Tsunade has been relieved as the Hokage!"

The collective response from the group is one of shock, "What?"

Kiba clenches Akamaru's fur, "It seems someone named Danzo is the Sixth Hokage! I don't know too much, but apparently he's been active behind the scenes!"

The silver haired Jounin narrows his eye, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"And that's not the only shocking thing!" Kiba scrunches his nose, "The Sixth Hokage has declared Sasuke as a Rouge Ninja, and has given the approval to hunt him down!"

While Tomoko's and Sakura's expressions are ones of shock, Naruto's immediately turns to anger, "What the hell's going on?"

"Even I don't understand."

The Jounin clenches his fists, "They couldn't wait until Lady Tsunade recovered. It makes sense…in a way." He takes a breath to calm himself, "Sasuke is indeed a Rouge Ninja. Normally, he would have been eliminated long ago. It's only because of Lady Tsunade that he's been allowed to live."

Biting her lower lip, Sakura balls her fist in determination, "I'm going to see this Danzo!"

Sensing his student's anger Kakashi places a hand on her shoulder, "Wait, Sakura! Storming into his office will solve nothing."

"Lady Tsunade isn't even conscious yet! How could they do this to her?" Sakura growls. To Sakura, this is a form of treason which is making her anger boil over. "And what about Sasuke? You can't expect me to keep quiet!"

Kakashi frowns, "Stay calm. Staying calm is crucial or things won't work out."

"How can I stay calm?" Naruto growls. "I won't let them lay a hand on Sasuke!"

Tomoko rubs her temple, "Naruto you need to wait. Think about it, Danzo knows that this is how you'll react. So what do you think will happen once you go see him?"

"I won't do anything violent! I just want to talk to him and ask him to change his mind about Sasuke!"

"I hardly think that he'll go along with whatever you have to say." Kakashi sighs, "Danzo has been appointed by the Feudal Lord. While he has yet to win a vote of confidence from the Jounin, he is the Hokage. If you make a wrong move, you'll be thrown into jail."

"I don't care!" Naruto growls and continues walking, "I'm going!"

Tomoko stomps the ground, "You idiot! You have the Nine Tails in you! Storming into his office trying to defend Sasuke will just give him incentive to lock you in jail. Thus confining you in the village, making it impossible for you to look or help Sasuke! Don't make a scene."

Kiba frowns, "Tomoko, I didn't come here just to warn you guys about Sasuke."

She blinks, "Huh?"

"Danzo is looking to expel all ninja who were not born in the village."

"Wh-What?" Tomoko growls, her voice cracking, "That bastard? On what grounds?"

"I heard that he's claiming that people like you are leaking information out to neighboring nations. Especially information on Naruto."

"That's not true!" Tomoko balls her fist, "I've protected this village every chance I got, and I'd never give out any information on Naruto!"

Akamaru whines, making Kiba pet him, "I know, just be careful about what you do okay? You'll probably be under surveillance." Kiba takes off.

Anger way past her normal boiling point Tomoko roughly grabs Sakura and Naruto by their wrists, "Come on we're finding Sai! He works with that asshole!"

Sai follows the river, thinking about his earlier conversation with Danzo. I wonder what he wants with Naruto, I have to keep an eye on him but…

Sai's thoughts are interrupted by Tomoko's shriek, "Sai! We need to talk. NOW."

He keeps his usual expressionless face as he turns to face Naruto, Sakura, Daisuke, and Tomoko, "Yes?"

"Tell us what you know about Danzo." Sakura demands.

Sai stays silent, which only increases Naruto's rage, "Sai!"

"That's impossible." Sai responds.

"Why?"

Daisuke whines next to Tomoko who hisses, "Don't tell me you're working for him again!"

"No…it's nothing like that. It's not possible for me to say a word about Lord Danzo. Due to this." Sai sticks out his tongue, revealing a tattoo. Three black lines stripe his tongue, along with four short dashed lines."

Naruto stares at the tattoo confused, "What the hell is that?"

"Is it a Curse Mark?" Sakura asks as Sai closes his mouth.

Sai nods, "Yes, it's a Curse Mark placed by Lord Danzo. If I start to talk about Lord Danzo, my entire body will become numb and I won't be able to move or talk. This is true of all who belong to the Foundation."

"He's a cautious man." Tomoko comments while petting Daisuke.

"Lord Danzo and the Foundation engage in espionage. They've done a lot of dirty work behind the scenes in order to protect the village. This cannot be revealed. So even if one is captured, not a word will be uttered."

Sakura furrows her brow, "But what a thing to do…Putting a Curse Mark on one's own subordinate? I can't accept that."

"It's what has protected the Hidden Leaf Village from the bottom up." Sai defends, "Their methods may have been unscrupulous, but their love for the village is no different from yours."

Tomoko narrows her eyes, "Then why did he overturn Tsunade's decision about Sasuke? And what about those who are being threatened to leave the village? Isn't he planning on sending tracker ninja after Sasuke?"

"I-Is that so?" Sai's face melts into one of genuine concern and worry. "I haven't heard anything regarding Sasuke…"

Suddenly a blade is in Sakura's face, "You can tell us all about this Sasuke fellow!" Holding the blade is a woman with red hair and dark skin, her head band reflects her loyalty to the Hidden Cloud. Next to her is a man with equally dark skin, stock white hair, who is chewing on a sucker. Daisuke's fur stands on ends as he shows his teeth. Her golden eyes shine as she smirks, "You seem to be his friends!" The members of Team Seven prepare for a fight.


	90. Chapter 90: Trial

~Third Person Pov~

Without hesitation Naruto grabs Sai's sword off his back, shoves Sakura back, and knocks away the female Cloud Ninja's sword. The male Cloud Ninja goes into action by trying to hit Naruto with his sword hilt, but Naruto stops it with his elbow and makes the hand seal for the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

The red headed ninja, raises her blade. "Don't kill him!" Her teammate warns.

She flips her blade to the less blunt edge, "I know." Naruto's clone appears just in time to grab the blade. Sai and Sakura run around Naruto to attack from the sides, while Tomoko and Daisuke leap into the air to attack from above. The white headed ninja leaps onto his teammate's back, kicks Sakura away, and blocks Tomoko's attack just in time.

The original Naruto runs to Sakura's side while his clone is destroyed by the female Cloud Ninja. "Sakura!" He catches her and inspects her, "Are you okay?"

"Judging from their headbands, they're Hidden Cloud Ninja." Sakura observes. Sai blocks an attack from the male ninja, while Tomoko kicks the female ninja in the stomach. Both parties leap away, the Leaf Ninja are on land, while the Cloud Ninja are on the river.

Tomoko growls, "What the hell do you want?"

The guy with white hair chomps down on his sucker, "You were just talking about Sasuke! Tell us what you were saying!"

"It's got nothing to do with you Cloud Ninja!" Sakura narrows her eyes.

"It's got everything to do with us!" He yells, "Sasuke Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf attacked our village!" The Leaf ninja's eyes widen in surprise.

"Your Rouge Ninja abducted our master!" The red head yells with glaring yellow eyes. Desperation and fear fills her voice, "We don't even know if our master is dead or alive, you idiots!"

Sakura lowers her gaze, not wanting to believe what she's hearing, "Th-That's a lie…"

"Why would Sasuke do that?" Tomoko asks.

The guy shatters his sucker, "Like we'd know what the Akatsuki's motives are!"

"The Akatsuki?" Naruto asks, "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke is a member of the Akatsuki!" The girl announces as if it was common knowledge.

"You guys let your Rouge Ninja roam free!" The male accuses, "So Lord Raikage ordered us to come here. And we've gotten your Hokage's permission to get rid of the Uchiha! We'll get our revenge!"

"The Uchiha is ours!"

Naruto is silent for a moment, then he takes a couple steps forward, "You Cloud Ninjas…follow me. I'll let you know what you need to know."

"Naruto…" Sakura gasps.

"Sakura. Don't worry." Naruto assures, "You guys go on."

Sakura stands up, "Okay. I'm going to go check on Tsunade." With a silent nod Sai disappears, only to reappear in the forest not too far away.

A reluctant Tomoko stays, "Naruto, these are…"

"Don't worry Tomoko." Naruto gives her a smile, "Go on I'm sure Daisuke is hungry."

"…Fine. Come on Daisuke." Tomoko stops in her tracks and turns to the Cloud Ninja, "You guys better watch yourselves. If word gets back to me that something has happened…well let's just say I'm not afraid to drag you to hell with me."

* * *

Danzo sits in the Hokage's tent, preparing for his trip to the Six Kage Summit. His wrapped face, allows only one tired brown eye to stare at his ninja. In front of him are two Root members. One is a shorter male with short black hair, wearing a mask, glasses, a sword, and is clothed heavily. Next to him is an auburn haired man with yellow eyes. His broad nose matches his frown lines. "Torune, Foo. You'll be accompanying me to the Summit. But first, Torune, your men will be keeping Naruto in the village. It's vital that he stays here."

Torune nods, "Yes Lord Danzo, but may I ask how? You know he's going to want to come and plead Sasuke's case. We can't lock him in jail, we'd lose the village mandate."

A grin spreads across Danzo's face, "We can't lock him away, but Naruto is extremely loyal to his teammates. And I know the perfect person. Arrest her immediately."

"Yes sir." Torune disappears.

* * *

Walking around the village, the raven haired teen stops and stands in the sun light. Closing her bright red eyes she takes a breath of the clean fresh air. The fresh scent of nature making her feel weightless for a moment. That is until she feels the presence of chakra all around her, and hears Daisuke's threatening growl. Irritated, Tomoko opens her eyes to see the masked faces of Root members. "What?"

One ninja roughly grabs her upper forearm, "Captain Toshigi. You're being arrested."

"On what grounds?" Tomoko's eyes shoot to the Copy Cat Ninja who is walking by, "Kakashi! Why am I being arrested?"

Kakashi stops in his tracks and immediately walks over, "What?"

"Her loyalty to the village is under suspicion. Under Lord Danzo's orders she will be interrogated, and if found guilty…" The ninja's mask moves indicating a slight smile, "She'll be imprisoned for treason, and may face a death penalty."

Kakashi's visible eye narrows dangerously, "What evidence does Danzo have?"

Tomoko nods, "Yeah! I'm not the one who was conversing with Orochi…"

The Root ninja interrupts Tomoko, "Silence! Whether or not we have evidence is not a concern of yours." Daisuke runs to Tomoko's side, only to be shoved back, "He cannot come." Daisuke starts growling, "Control him before I have him killed."

"Daisuke!" Tomoko scolds, "Stay with Kakashi." Reluctantly the fox obeys.

Kakashi frowns, "Tomoko don't worry. We'll straighten this out." Kakashi runs off with Daisuke to find Naruto.

* * *

Standing in front of Danzo, Tomoko tries her best to control her glare. Two ANBU Root ninja hold the teen in place. The old man just holds his stern gaze, "I love this village more than…"

"Bull shit!" Tomoko snarls.

Danzo's cane become acquainted with Tomoko's head, "You will be silent, or else next I will knock you your teeth, insolate brat." Before she can open her mouth, Hitoshi coughs. He gives her a look that says to behave. Him and some fellow Jounin keep quiet as they watch the 'trail' take place. "You are charged with releasing vital information of the Leaf Village to our enemies, releasing information about the Nine Tailed fox…"

"He has a name you know!"

Danzo ignores her, "Endangering relations with the Hidden Swamp, and being in alliance with the Akatsuki." Danzo forces Tomoko to look at him with his cane, "Do you understand your crimes?"

"All of that is a lie!" Tomoko glares, "I've done no crimes, you only have false charges. You accuse me simply because I wasn't born here! Read every mission report that I've been on! I stand right now in front of a false leader. A man not worthy to be called Hokage!"

"You will be…" Danzo prepares to strike with his cane.

"A man so desperate for control and power that he'd accuse an innocent person to try and instill fear and paranoia into the people is not a man worthy enough to be called Hokage!"

A sharp blow causes blood to trickle from Tomoko's forehead, "Silence!" Danzo tightens his grip on his cane, turning his knuckles white. "We were going to do a simple, not so painful interrogation, but you've brought it upon your self."

From the other side of the room Hitoshi's anger radiates to near boiling point. Red eyes face every Jounin in the room, "It won't end with me and you all know it. This false leader will start going after any and all who oppose him." Solemnly Tomoko adds, "Have someone who's loyal watch over Tsunade." She glares at Danzo, "I wouldn't put it past this wanna-be dictator to kill her while she can't defend herself!"

A low murmur echoes throughout the room. Everyone knows that Danzo is a man of power, but how far will he be willing to go to maintain power? Danzo snarls, "Hyo!"

A masked Root member with spiky brown hair steps forward, "Yes Lord Danzo?"

"Use any technique you have to collect information. I want every last piece of information she has in her." Danzo leans forward to whisper in the Root's member's ear, "If she has any information regarding Orochimaru and I, fix the records and have her convicted." He stands back and announces, "Unfortunately I will not be able to view the result of the investigation. I have to go to the Summit."

"Hey Danzo!" Tomoko shouts.

"What?"

She stands tall, eyes not afraid, "Pay backs a bitch. You better watch yourself."

* * *

Kakashi enters a tent to see Yamato, Sai, and a beat up Naruto. Sai carefully bandages up Naruto, "You should let Sakura take a look at that."

Naruto shakes his head no, "Nah. It's okay. If she sees me like this, it'll just cause more trouble. Besides I heal fast. Sai…what you did earlier…Thanks."

Sai straightens up and smiles, "No problem."

"Boy, they really worked you over." Kakashi comments, "You'd better take some time to recuperate."

"I'm going to see the Raikage!" Naruto yells.

Yamato's eyes widen, "What are you saying? The Six Kage Summit is about to convene! It is agreed that every Hidden Village will exercise restraint."

Curious Kakashi asks, "What will you do by seeing him?"

Naruto grins, "I'm going to convince him to forgive Sasuke!"

"Right now, you don't even have the necklace that seals the Tailed Beast!" Yamato points out, "A Jinchuriki like you must not leave the village! It's bad enough that as many as eight tails transformed during that last battle! We were lucky that the Seal activated in time, to suppress the Nine Tails, but who knows about the next time? Besides, I'm in charge of the village reconstruction. I cannot stay by you all the time!"

Naruto remains silent for a moment before speaking, "I met the Fourth Hokage." Naruto ignores everyone's surprise and continues, "That last time, it was the Fourth Hokage who stopped my Nine tails transformation."

Yamato turns to Kakashi for answers, "W-What does he mean? The Fourth Hokage passed away a long…"

"There are still many mysteries to the Sealing Jutsu, the Reaper Death Seal. He probably sealed his own mental energy into the sealing spell."

"That's when the Fourth Hokage told me…" Naruto continues, " A guy wearing the Akatsuki mask instigated the Nine Tails incident sixteen years ago. And he was so strong, even the fourth Hokage was almost no match for him! On top of that, he said this guy was the mastermind that was probably using Pein. If Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki, then he's also being used."

Kakashi's eye narrows, "This is just what Jiraiya feared. That incident sixteen years ago…to think he was behind it. He possessed the Sharingan. He belonged to the Uchiha clan and left the village harboring great hatred. And only he, Madara, is capable of summoning the Nine tails."

"Who's Madara?" Naruto asks.

"A man who was defeated by the First Hokage. The former leader of the Uchiha Clan of the Hidden Leaf. The higher-ups must be informed of this. Sai! Report this to the Hokage."

"R-Right."

"Naruto. What did the Fourth say to you?" Kakashi asks, then he smiles thinking of his own father. "Fathers like to tell their sons all sorts of things, right?"

Naruto's grip on the blanket tightens then he smiles, He said he believed in me!"

"Good! Naruto, you're going to go see the Raikage. With Yamato and I as your escorts." Daisuke starts pulling on Kakashi's pant leg, "But first Naruto, there's something that needs our attention."

"Hm?"

"Danzo has gotten desperate in trying to keep you in the village. Come on I'll explain on the way!"

* * *

Hurt and exhausted, Tomoko stumbles out of the interrogation tent. While she was being interrogated, Tomoko found out the real reason to all of this, she found out that she wasn't arrested for anything she had actually done. It's just a ploy to keep Naruto in the village. So that he can't help Sasuke…and I was just the unlucky choice. And I'm sure that Danzo wanted to see if any members of Team 7 had information on him. Out of the corner of her eyes, Tomoko spots Kakashi, Daisuke, and a bandaged up Naruto.

"Tomoko!" Naruto yells.

"Halt!" The Root members command, "She's been found guilty of all charges. She's dangerous. "

"…Liar." Tomoko whispers.

"What was that?"

Tomoko jerks away from them and leaps back, "Naruto! Seeing as that I'm already in trouble with the law, when Tsunade wakes up have her pardon me 'kay? Those two sneaky bastards messed with the reports to make me look guilty." Daisuke runs to her side.

The Roots members charge in, "Get back here!"

"Hey leave her alone!" Naruto growls.

Kakashi is forced to hold back Naruto, "Naruto don't! You can get into trouble, then you'll be locked up! You can't help either Sasuke or Tomoko if you're locked up."

Tomoko grins, "I have to leave, but who knows maybe I'll pop up if you go somewhere."

More Roots members appear and they surround her, "Just give up now!"

"Lets see…" Nonchalantly Tomoko counts the Roots members, "There's five elite Root Ninja, and…" She gasps, "Only one of me…" She holds onto Daisuke, pretending to cry, "What should I do? Oh yeah!" Grabbing a scarf she blows into it, causing a red smoke bomb to go off. The smoke causes everyone's eyes to water, and they start coughing. One the smoke clears, there's no sign of Tomoko or Daisuke.

Naruto looks around confused, "Where did she go?" He stops when he steps on something soft. Looking down there's a pink lily. Grasping it, Naruto smiles, "Come on Kakashi! Let's get going!"


	91. Chapter 91: Uchiha Madara

~Third Person Pov~

The Numakage sits down in the Summit conference room, her two most competent ninja are near by, ready to keep her safe. From the rafters a young girl with light blue hair that's tied into a ponytail constantly pokes her blind brunette companion. The boy sighs rather loudly, "Kiki stop it."

"But Arashi! This is so boring!" Arashi ignores her and remains on edge, ready to fight. Kiki watches as all of the Kages, with some old guy representing the Leaf, sitting down.

"Remove you're Kage hats." The leader of the samurai orders, "In response to Lord Raikage's request, the six Kage have assembled here. I am Mifune, your moderator. The Six Kage Summit Conference is called into order."

Gaara rests his chin upon cream colored hands, "I shall speak first. Hear me."

"There's such a difference in Kage these days." The Third Tsuchikage interrupts, "To be a Kage at your age is quite an accomplishment, Lord Kazekage. It seems your father trained you extremely well, except in the area of proper etiquette."

"Oh stop it!" The Numakage scolds, "You're such an old fuddy-duddy! Let the boy speak."

Tsuchikage glances at the Numakage, "Oh you're still alive? You old bat I thought you died along with the dinosaurs. It's amazing that your country is still going, after that coup de tat you're country has been vulnerable to attack. You have such a small military force."

"Oh shush big nose." The Numakage glares, "I'll have you know that Swamp Ninja are the finest around!" She tilts her head up to the rafters, "Isn't that right Kiki?"

Kiki cheers from above, "Damn straight it is!"

The sound of skin hitting skin echoes throughout the room as Arashi yells, "Kiki don't encourage her!"

Before the two Kage's can start a heated argument Gaara clears his throat, "You're probably right. Lord Tsuchikage. It is the reason why I can be here as Kazekage."

Tsuchikage laughs, "You better watch it, you're getting cocky like grandma over there."

"Lord Tsuchikage, there's no need to make fun of them." The Mizukage smiles from behind her long auburn hair, "Continue, Lord Kazekage."

The young Kage wastes no time in making his point be known, "I am a former Jinchuriki. I was captured by the Akatsuki, they took my Tailed Beast and nearly killed me." Gaara pauses and remembers his time in the afterlife, "So I consider the Akatsuki extremely dangerous. I sought the cooperation of the six Kage many times, but was ignored. Except by the previous Hokage. At a time when various lands have had their Jinchuriki stolen the response by this group has been far too slow!"

The Tsuchikage scoffs, "How can the Hidden Villages of the Six Great Nations serve as an example when they allow their Jinchuriki to be taken? It is an embarrassment!"

The Numakage coughs, "The Hidden Swamp never received a Jinchuriki."

"That's because that freaky clan you had helped start the whole Tailed Beast nonsense by putting the spirits into animal bodies!" The Tsuchikage continues on, "It is common sense that we need to resolve the Jinchuriki issue in utmost secrecy." The proud old man folds his arms, "seeking the help of other lands just because of that is nonsense!"

* * *

Tomoko walks around the snowy area with Daisuke, not properly dressed they had to steal white cloaks to keep warm. "Little buddy…I think we're lost." Daisuke whines in agreement, "You were suppose to be tracking Naruto!" If Daisuke could blush he would. "Some tracker you are."

Daisuke's pride at risk, he starts sniffing the ground furiously. Ignoring the cold, wet snow he practically inhales the ground. This goes on for an hour until his almost frost bitten nose gives up. Smiling Tomoko leans down and kisses his nose, "Good try little buddy." Spotting a small town in the distance Tomoko smiles, "Hey! Let's go there, maybe we'll get some kind of clue!"

* * *

The pissed off young Uchiha stands in front of the equally as pissed off Raikage. Electricity surrounds Sasuke's blade, just as electricity surrounds the Raikage's entire body. Even though Sasuke's eyes are tired from over use of the Sharingan, he prepares for the challenge of fighting this Kage. Nothing, absolutely nothing, can get in the way of him killing Danzo. The man who not only ruined his life, but Itachi's life as well. Raising his sword, Sasuke takes a couple steps before disappearing and reappearing behind the Raikage.

Raikage just stands still and allows his body's electricity to protect him. Sasuke growls under his breath as his blade is knocked out of his hands by the force of the Raikage's chakra. Forced to resort to jutsu, Sasuke leaps back and creates the Chidori. The Raikage accepts the unspoken challenge and charges in elbow ready to combat the Chidori. "Elbow Charge!"

"Chidori!" Sasuke ducks underneath the deadly elbow and jabs the Raikage in the chest.

The attack has no effect on the Raikage, "A thrust attack using the lighting style to increase force and penetration. The same jutsu used by Kakashi Hatake! I wear lighting style armor, yet you actually touched me. That's some jutsu."

* * *

Kiki waits on edge next to the Numakage. For the past hour or so since the Raikage left all they've felt have been horrible tremors. Narrowing her eyes Kiki knows that the Hokage and his guards have been planning something. She observes the Mizukage, Hokage, and the Tsuchikage they all look like they can still take on a battle, but the Numakage. Kiki bites her lip, 'She's so old, and her strength is dwindling. Ever since the coup…ever since she had to fight Kazuma she hasn't been the same health wise. And this Sasuke guy…I've heard about him through Tomoko's letters. Her teammate…he's extremely dangerous. I can't let him get near the Numakage!'

"Kiki dear."

Kiki snaps out of her thoughts, "Yes Numakage?"

The Numakage gives a snort of laughter, "We've been through this child, no need for formalities. Lady Eiko works just as well."

"Yes Lady Eiko. Now is there something you need?" Kiki kindly asks.

"Snacks! Do any of you have some on you?"

Arashi smiles as he digs a candy bar out of his pocket. He knew of Eiko's sweet tooth and planned in advance, "Right here Lady Eiko."

"Ha! Eiko! I'm surprised they haven't had to cut off your foot yet!" The Tsuchikage comments, "So tell us, when are you going to give up the role of Numakage? You're older than the dirt!"

"Tsuchikage!" The Mizukage scolds, "Stop that."

Eiko growls, "Damn it I'm not that old! I'll have you know that I'm…I'm…" She huffs angrily, "Arashi! Kiki! How old am I? I've seem to have forgotten."

"Point proven." Tsuchikage snickers under his breath.

Arashi coughs, "84."

"84 is the new twenty!" Eiko declares while posing. This pose causes her bones to pop in protest.

Arashi twitches, "Something is approaching very quickly."

"It's Sasuke!" Ao, one of the Mizukage's guards announces.

Kiki's eyes frantically scan the area, preparing for the upcoming threat. Suddenly all of the Kage flags are sliced. Kiki's senses flare. Above! Looking up see spots the black haired criminal. Relieved Kiki notes that Sasuke's deadly Sharingan eyes are focused on one person, Danzo. Mifune leaps up, blade ready, and clashes his blade with Sasuke's electric blade.

Eiko blinks, "Hey! That rat Danzo is gone!" Eiko's eyes dart to a red haired female that accompanied Sasuke.

Pushing up her glasses she yells, "Sasuke! Danzo's getting away."

As Sasuke pushes away from Mifune, Ao gives chase to Danzo, "Lady Mizukage and Chojuro, stay here! Since the summit isn't over yet!"

The Mizukage nods, "All right. But don't pursue him too far."

"Yes ma'am! I'll leave the Akatsuki rebels to you."

"My back can't take this." The Tsuchikage complains, "You people can deal with them as you please."

Eiko stands up with a grin, "And you call me old? Kiki! Arashi! Prepare for some fun!"

"Karin! Come!" Sasuke yells. Just before he can leave, a strong fire jutsu stops him.

Smoke radiates from Arashi's mouth, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but you're staying here."

The Mizukage grins, "Not too bad little boy." Lava spews out of her mouth, sealing away the entrance, trapping the two criminals inside. She wipes lava off of her face, "You Akatsuki manipulated the fourth Mizukage and trampled all over the Hidden Mist. And yet when I look at you closely, you of the Uchiha Clan are quite handsome."

Sasuke closes his eyes, then reopens them revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan, "Don't interfere."

The Mizukage sighs while standing up, "Such a fine man…What a waste. I'll at least give you a kiss that will make you melt."

Jealousy snaps inside of Karin, "A k-kiss? Just who the hell are you? And quit trying to seduce him, you old hag!"

A cloud of death and doom looms over the Mizukage for a moment. OLD HAG? That brat WILL pay! Calmly the Mizukage prepares some hand seals, "Lord Tsuchikage, Lady Numakage, please keep your head lowered."

As lava spews out of the Mizukage's mouth, Eiko's eyes sparkle, "I wish I had some marshmallows!"

"Lady Eiko, now isn't the time to be thinking with your stomach." Kiki whispers as she watches Sasuke's reaction. Dark, ominous purple chakra surrounds him like a cloak. The lava hits Sasuke dead on, but there's no screams of agony or pain. The smoke clears to prove that Sasuke is fine.

"Chojuro!" The Mizukage yells.

"O-Okay!" Chojuro's sword seems to glow as it hit's Sasuke dead on, shoving him through the wall. The Mizukage runs out of the room in pursuit, cut off from the rest of the group only the Swamp Ninja, the Cloud Ninja, and Karin remain.

Kiki pulls out a blade and holds it against Karin's throat, "Move and I'll kill you." Karin gasps, but not from Kiki's attack. With a confused expression, Kiki looks down to see a white substance starting to expand on her. And not just on herself, on everyone in the room except for Karin. Is this one of her jutsus? Kiki wonders. Before anyone can escape the white masses which were starting to form the white Zetsu, Sasuke bursts through the wall.

Karin panics at Sasuke degenerated appearance, "Sasuke! Are you all right?"

Eiko uses her strength to rip the Zetsu spore in two, once she's free she saves Kiki and Arashi. They make it just in time to watch the Tsuchikage trap Sasuke in a white box, and obliterate him on a molecular level. "Something is wrong." Arashi murmurs. "Nothing is ever that easy." Confirming his suspicions chills run up his spine as Mandara Uchiha appears in front of them, with an unconscious Sasuke draped over his shoulder.

* * *

Tomoko's back hits tree bark as she slides down, "Man I'm tired! We've been walking all day! My ass is cold, and we have no money on us to rent a room." Daisuke wags his tail optimistically pointing his nose at the warm meat they just stole. "Here eat up." Daisuke gobbles it up greedily. Taking time with her meat Tomoko sits down and thinks out loud, "I wonder what we'll do if we can't find Naruto." She gulps, "What if Danzo remains Hokage? We won't be allowed back in the village!"

Suddenly Daisuke's soft orange fur stands on ends. "Won't be allowed back in the village? Well that sucks for you." Tomoko looks up to see Tob…no Madara Uchiha.

"What do you want?"

"No need to be hostile. I'd like to make an offer to you."

Tomoko rolls her eyes, "As if I'd…"

"You can see Sasuke."

Tomoko's eyes widen. Maybe I can try to convince Sasuke to come back! She keeps her cool, "And why would I need to see him?"

"He's extremely hurt." Madara shrugs, "I have a medical ninja with him already, but she's…inadequate."

"I'm not a good medical ninja." Tomoko folds her arms, "You'd get a better chance with that other girl."

Madara takes a step, "True, but she doesn't have the ability to summon spirits like you do."

"So?"

"Let's just say that Sasuke is getting difficult to control. He needs inspiration to keep on task. Inspiration that can only come from someone who can summon spirits."

Tomoko grabs Daisuke, not liking where this is going, "I'm staying right here." Pulling out a flower, she quickly makes a whip.

"Do you really think you can take me on?" Madara asks arrogance filling his voice.

Tomoko grins, "A girl can hope can't she?" Flicking her wrist, the whip flies for Madara, only for it to pass harmlessly behind his body.

"I admire you're spunk, but…" He appears behind Tomoko and kicks her in the back, "Spunk is nothing without strength." Before the teen can retort strange swirling comes from Madara's mask. Feeling like she's being sucked in she cries out to Daisuke who tries to grab her pant leg to keep her there. Daisuke becomes caught in the attack, but just before they're completely sucked in Tomoko tries to kick Madara; successfully landing a hit to Madara's chest. Unable to see her success, both Tomoko and Daisuke are gone. Madara holds his chest, "Lucky brat." Shrugging off the hit he disappears.


	92. Chapter 92: Sasuke vs Tomoko

~Third Person Pov~

Hitting the ground with a thump, Tomoko holds her head while Daisuke groans. Looking around, Tomoko gasps, "Daisuke…where are we?" The dark area is lit by the blue squares that serve as the ground.

"Who's there?" A voice calls out. Leaping a bit with Daisuke, Tomoko comes across a girl in a black cloak, with reddish pink eyes, matching hair color, with oddly styled hair. Beneath her glowing green hands, is a worse for wear Sasuke.

"I'm Tomoko, and this is Daisuke." Tomoko introduces, "Who are you?"

"I'm Karin." She glares, "You're not here for Sasuke are you? Because back off he's with me!"

Tomoko runs a hand through her hair, "Great another Sasuke fanatic. Look you can have the jack ass. I don't want to be here, but the guy with the orange mask decided to toss me in here with you. So either cut the whole you're in love with Sasuke bullshit, or prepare to be hurt."

"You…!"

Tomoko growls, "Go ahead try me!" Karin closes her mouth, "I'm in a pissed off mood, and I don't want to deal with any of this! I have more important matters to deal with!"

A grin spreads across Karin's face, "So who is he?"

"Huh?" The context of Karin's question clicks in Tomoko's head, "Oh! No, it's no one."

"You're lying."

"No I'm…"

Karin rolls her eyes, "I can tell these things. I can read chakra, when you thought about him your chakra became warm and inviting. So who is he?"

"No one you know." Tomoko pets Daisuke, "So what you're Sasuke's teammate?"

Karin smiles proudly, "Yes I am." Karin blinks in sudden realization, "I remember now! You're chakra was with that large chakra group that was searching for Sasuke not too long ago!"

Tomoko nods, "Yeah I was on his original team."

"Can't you see that Sasuke doesn't want to return to the Leaf?" Karin asks while shoving her glasses higher up onto her face, "The Leaf screwed him over, you all just need to give up."

Tomoko glares, "We're not going to give up. Sasuke was a Leaf ninja and he's someone very important to a friend of mine."

Suddenly Sasuke sits up, causing Karin to ask, "S-Sasuke? Are you alright?"

Sasuke just flexes his wrists before staring up coldly at Tomoko, "What are you doing here?"

Returning the glare Tomoko responds, "I don't know. I was told that I'd be inspiration." Sasuke's blade appears out of no where, but just before it can make contact with Tomoko's neck her flower whip parries it.

"Show me Itachi." Sasuke demands while lifting his blade, "I want to talk to him."

Karin frowns, "Sasuke, you can't talk to the…"

"She can!" Sasuke narrows his eyes, "She's done it many times before. Now Tomoko, show me Itachi or else once I get out of here I'll go after your precious little brother and make him show me." Karin bites her lip as Tomoko's chakra is mournful, then quickly transforms to rage. The whip and the blade clash, ending with Tomoko yanking the blade out of Sasuke's grasp.

Clenching it tightly, Tomoko hisses at Sasuke, "Don't you dare bring up Kazuma."

"What's wrong? Family problems?" Sasuke mocks, "That clueless brat probably couldn't be of use any way."

Growling Tomoko grabs Sasuke's blade, preparing to use it against him. "Don't talk ill of the dead!" Tomoko's rampage is interrupted when a cloaked arm stops her.

"Calm down." Madara turns to Sasuke, not daring to let go of Tomoko. Besides them Daisuke waits with calculating eyes, "Sasuke, I have a present for you outside."

Sasuke walks over and yanks the sword out of Tomoko's hands, "That can wait. I want to talk to my brother."

Madara grins under his mask, "You can only talk to Itachi after you dispose of Danzo."

"Danzo?" Tomoko bites her lip, "I can't let you do that!"

"Hm? But aren't you the on the run from him?" Madara asks, curious to her answer.

Taking a couple steps back Tomoko stands tall, "I am a Hidden Leaf ninja, and Danzo whether I like it or not is my Hokage. As a Leaf ninja it is my duty to protect the Hokage."

"How noble."

"And besides, who says that I'd show him Itachi any way? I won't do it!"

Sasuke narrows his eyes, "You don't have a say in the manner, I'll just put you under a genjutsu."

"Ha! That wouldn't work." Tomoko grins, "I have to be in complete control when I do my special jutsus, or else they don't work."

"Then we'll find someone else and kill you." Sasuke suggests.

"Shame they're all gone." Tomoko shrugs, "So killing me will mean getting rid of your last chance of seeing Itachi." Sasuke is prepared to strangle the stubborn teen, but Madara steps in the way. "And I'm guessing Madara here would rather me stay with you guys on the very slim chance that I leak information, or for other summoning purposes. Stop me if I'm wrong."

"Cheeky little brat." Madara tests just how far she'd go to get her own way, "And have you thought about the possibility of torture?"

"If subject to torture, dispose of yourself before leaking information." Tomoko recites from memory.

"And what if we…"

Tomoko cuts off Madara, "Daisuke and I have plans if worst comes to worse. We have many different scenarios, for many different situations. Even if you were to kill Daisuke, we still have a plan of action. Like first off, if you don't let me out of here when you let Sasuke out I will refuse to summon Itachi. People like me don't do well when contained." Daisuke barks in agreement.

Sasuke growls, "Fine. Let her out when we go."

Karin finally speaks up, "What if she tries to run?"

"Yes what if? I'm just so full of surprises you never know what to expect." Tomoko adds with a grin, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Madara looks Sasuke over, "Karin, finish healing Sasuke."

"Okay." Light green chakra flows from Karin's hands.

"You seem very well versed in situations like this Tomoko." Madara comments.

Tomoko frowns, "I have a unique way of ending up with the enemy. It's not my fault, it's not like I plan on it."

"Can you summon any spirit?" Madara asks.

Proudly Tomoko answers, "Damn straight I can. Even those souls who used the Reaper Death Seal."

"So even the First Hokage…" Madara whispers.

"Okay Sasuke's fine now!" Karin calls out.

"Finally let's go." Sasuke growls, "I'm going to kill Danzo." Everything warps for a moment, then the scenery changes to a long green bridge. Tomoko stumbles a bit on the landing, Daisuke landing a few feet away from her. Karin immediately hides behind a pillar, while Madara takes a seat some where else to watch. Sasuke just glares at the elder as Danzo starts preparing for battle.

Tomoko takes a couple steps towards Danzo, "You…" Biting her lip she turns her back to Danzo, "Sasuke! I already told you, I am a Leaf ninja and Danzo is my Hokage. I cannot allow him to be hurt while I'm still physically standing."

Danzo grins, "So you are of some use after all. Play with Sasuke for a bit while I prepare to kill him."

Tomoko turns on her heel to face Danzo, "You're not killing Sasuke. No one will be killing anyone! Can't we just knock out Sasuke and bring him back to the village? I made a promise to Naruto that I wouldn't let anything too horrible happen to Sasuke if I saw him."

Danzo stands tall and defiant, "Sasuke is a rouge ninja of our village. He has joined Orochimaru and now Uchiha Madara." Danzo pauses, "If you can manage to knock him out I won't kill him."

Determined Tomoko turns to Sasuke, "Well, looks like I can't pass up this opportunity. Come on Sasuke, I never really got to fight you."

Sasuke flashes his Sharingan, "Fine you're pissing me off anyways. I'll wipe that smug look off your face."

"Ha! Relaying on your precious Sharingan? With out that you'd be nothing! Be a man and fight me without it." Tomoko grins, "Unless you're a scardy cat."

Not one to pass up a challenge Sasuke deactivates his Sharingan, "You won't be able to land one hit." Using amazing speed Tomoko appears in front of Sasuke and shoves him while placing an exploding tag on him. Exploding it knocks Sasuke back.

Tomoko grins, "Sasuke I believe that was a hit." Tomoko's eyes widen as Sasuke appears out of no where and using only his swords hilt, hits her in the stomach. Not waiting for her to recover he round house kicks her in the exact some spot, sending her skidding towards Danzo. "Lucky shot." She pants.

"Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke takes a breath and a huge flame spews out of his mouth.

Standing up Tomoko makes hand seals, "Water Dragon Jutsu!" The dragon appears just in time to parry the attack. Pulling out two flowers, Tomoko turns each into a blade. Then using the smoke as a cover she raises her blades ready to attack, Sasuke senses this and blocks with his own blade. Pushing away from each other, Tomoko slashes first, only for Sasuke to block by forcing one of Tomoko's blades into the ground.

Yanking free the two start and all out brawl. Slashing at each other and dodging successfully, none of them land a hit until Tomoko catches Sasuke by surprise. Sasuke is forced to block as Tomoko repeatedly bashes her blades against his; causing Sasuke's knees to bend and protest the force of every hit. Grinning Tomoko says, "Hey Sasuke guess what?"

"Hn."

"Daisuke has learned how to fight." Sasuke curses mentally in his head. _Shit! I forgot about Daisuke!_ Daisuke leaps up behind Sasuke prepared to bite. Bending down it causes his blade to loose contact with Tomoko's, but now he can kick Daisuke back. Sasuke looks up in time to see Tomoko spinning, as she spins her blades turn into limp whips. The ends of the whips slice open Sasuke's face. Trying to protect himself Sasuke puts away is blade and grabs both whips, but with his hands occupied this gives Daisuke the chance to claw Sasuke's back. Forced to let go, Sasuke kicks Daisuke back again and after pulling out his blade again he begins a slash and dodge match with Tomoko.

Madara watches this fight with interest. _I know Sasuke can take her down fairly easily, so why doesn't he?_ Madara wonders. Sasuke kicks Tomoko to the ground, and it seems that he's won the fight. Tomoko just sits up and poses ever so slightly, giving her an innocent appearance. Batting her eyes she asks, "Sasuke, you'd really turn your blade against your old teammate?" She moves slightly causing her sleeve to drop a little, then she bites her thumb like a child. "Just be gentle with your blade please." Madara holds back laughter. _There's no way Sasuke would fall for a simple innuendo trick. Playing innocent, it's a good trick but…_

A surprised look hits Madara like a ton of bricks as a very small, tiny hint of pink appears on Sasuke's face, "Tomoko…" The raven headed girl stands up and inches closer to Sasuke.

On the side lines Karin is ready to yank her hair out, "THAT SLUT!"

Just as Tomoko is close to Sasuke's face, she knees his gut, "Ha! You men will fall for anything!" Doing a twirl Tomoko doesn't see Sasuke swinging his blade. The blade slices Tomoko's exposed mid riff. "Son of a bitch!" Leaping away Tomoko looks up to see Sasuke's Sharingan eyes.

Danzo steps forward, "Tomoko, your play fight is over. It's my turn." Sasuke takes his chance to catch his breath.

"But..!"

"If you interfere I will kill him. So just stand back and watch." Biting her lip, Tomoko calls Daisuke and takes a couple steps back. Danzo finishes unwrapping his right arm revealing many moving Sharingan eyes.

Sasuke narrows his eyes, "How did you get those eyes in your right arm?"

"Through various means. It would take too long to describe." Danzo explains.

"Any explanation would upset me more."

"Forget it. I've decided to kill you." Sasuke glares, "Before that, let me ask one thing. Is it true that Itachi Uchiha eliminated my clan by order of the Elders?" Danzo doesn't answer he just make some hand seals, before charging at Sasuke.


	93. Chapter 93: Sasuke's Plan

~Third Person Pov~

Just before Danzo's chakra powered fist connects with Sasuke, a purple skeleton protects him, this purple skeleton is Susanoo. A purple fist manifests itself in time to bitch slap Danzo, scooping up Danzo, the hand threatens to crush the old man. Danzo stares at it with mild interest, "So this is the Susanoo."

Next to Tomoko, Daisuke starts freaking out by grabbing Tomoko's pant leg. She stares down at with and nods when she notices that Daisuke is pointing to a forest nearby. "These boy's won't let me join their little fight anyway." Scooping up Daisuke she sneaks into the forest while Madara is busy watching Sasuke.

Once in the woods Tomoko and Daisuke lean against a tree, Tomoko runs a hand throw her hair, "There's no way I can take out Danzo or Sasuke." She cranes her neck to the battle, "It seems like Sasuke has this handled, I'll grab him once he does in Danzo." She hit's the back of her head to the bark, "But I said that I wouldn't let Sasuke kill Danzo…damn me and my big mouth. Should I even try to bring Sasuke back? I doubt he'll even wants to go back. And what about Danzo? That ass hole doesn't even want me in the village. But he's still a Leaf ninja, and current Hokage…" She closes her eyes, "Damn it…someone tell me what I should do!"

"Let Sasuke kill Danzo. Let him have his revenge." Madara's voice calls out, immediately Daisuke starts growling.

"No, revenge is stupid. All it does is cause pain, it doesn't solve anything." Tomoko opens her eyes to see Madara's orange mask right in front of her. Nearly leaping out of her skin in surprise she instinctively swings her arm, "Son of a bitch!" Her arm passes effortlessly through Madara, "Don't pop up like that!" Tomoko and Daisuke take a couple steps away from Madara, "Geeze, give someone a heart attack."

"Did you honestly think you could get away like that so easily?"

Tomoko grins, "I was hoping you'd be too interested in the fight."

"What were you planning on doing in here? Not escaping I hope."

"Phft. No way. It's every girl's dream to be held against her will." She replies sarcastically.

Madara peaks at the fight, "You were planning on stopping the fight before they killed each other, then to try and escape with the both of them in tow? Correct?"

"Damn. Fucking mind reader."

"Language, and besides youth these days are very predictable." Madara shifts his weight, "Summon the First Hokage."

Tomoko's eyes widen, "What, here? Now?" She narrows them, "No."

"Look I haven't kept you alive because of information. I've kept you alive simply because of your families abilities, I don't care what you say I can and will make you summon that damned spirit." Madara takes a step forward, causing Tomoko to take a step back.

"Whoa, you need to think about this from a survival stand point." Tomoko scans the area looking for possible ways out, "If I summon the First Hokage, my purpose is over and I'll most likely be killed. I'm not stupid."

Madara grins from beneath his mask, "And yet you are. I don't want to just talk to an old friend of mine. Your clan summoned the separated spirit of the Ten Tailed Demon. Not knowing how to seal them into a human host, they gave them animal body hosts, creating the Tailed Beasts. It's my theory that if all of the Tailed Beasts are gathered into one area, you could merge them back to their original form. If not, then you'll summon more demons so that I can use their chakra in my ultimate plan."

"Ulti…"

Madara cuts off Tomoko, "It's not worth explaining to you. Now summon…"

An idea clicks in Tomoko's mind, "How about a tarot card reading? It's fun and accurate! See into you're future!" All I need is a hair. I may not be able to hurt him directly, but I know how I can hurt him. Pulling out her cards Tomoko starts to shuffle them, "Let's see if your 'Ultimate Plan' is truly in your future." Rumbles go on around them, but they ignore them.

Madara folds his arms interested and amused, "Okay. How does this work?"

Tomoko searches through the deck, "Well first I need to know your birth date so I can find your card. Then I'll divide the cards, use a hair of yours to configure the cards, and you'll pick what ever deck gives off the most warmth. Then we'll read your cards, but you must not touch the cards got it?"

"December 24th is my birth date."

Tomoko pulls out a card, "Alright, and considering your age, you're a King of Pentacles." She shuffles the cards and divides them into three cards, "Okay now I need a hair." Tomoko's heart pounds as Madara hands her a hair, Perfect! "Alright let's get started." Using the hair Tomoko configures the cards, then she sneaks the hair into her pocket next to a blank doll. Dividing the cards Tomoko looks up, "Hover one of your hands over the cards and tell me which pile gives off the most heat."

Tomoko could careless about what pile Madara picks, what matters is the hair in her pocket, she just has to wait for the perfect moment. Madara points to the middle pile, "This one."

Placing all of the cards in the needed formation Tomoko flips them over. Scanning over the cards she gets a general idea of what they're telling her, "There's conflict in your future, along with old acquaintances appearing. Betrayals, plans not going just right. Beware of those that you trust." Collecting the cards Tomoko stashes them.

Madara nods, "Interesting." Madara turns his head to the fight, "Looks like the fight is over."

Tomoko runs back to see that Madara is right. Sasuke's blade is through Danzo's chest, and Danzo's blade is through Sasuke's chest. "Shit!" On Danzo's arm, all of the Sharingans are closed.

Danzo pants, "You were too hasty. My eye is still open. Go to Itachi so he can lecture you." Tomoko raises an eyebrow. No all of the eyes are closed…does Sasuke have him under a genjutsu? "You may think you've seen through Izanagi…" Eyes wide, Danzo staggers back then he coughs up blood. He slumps forward, "You insolate brat…" Taking a couple steps back, Danzo frees Sasuke from his blade, and frees himself from Sasuke's blade.

Sasuke puts away his Chidori blade, "You're the one who's doing to see Itachi." Danzo falls to the ground. Don't underestimate the Uchiha." Sasuke falls back as a face tries to push itself out of Danzo's shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Karin cries out as she runs to him, "Are you okay?" She holds out her wrist. "Hurry up and bite!"

While Karin heals Sasuke, Tomoko rushes to Danzo, "Hey jackass! Are you okay?" Danzo just growls in response. Tomoko gasps as a tree starts to grow out of Danzo's arm, "What the hell?" Daisuke hides behind Tomoko. Danzo, in a last ditch effort to have control of his body, rips off his right arm.

Karin glares, "What a persistent guy!"

"Danzo…" Danzo doesn't answer Tomoko, instead he unwraps his right eye, revealing Danzo's last Sharingan.

"This is where we battle with our eyes." Sasuke charges in at Danzo with a Chidori ready. Desperate, Danzo runs and grabs Karin. "Sasuke, you've used your visual prowess too much, didn't you?"

"S-Sasuke…" Karin coughs out from the choke hold.

Sasuke collects electricity to his hand, "Isn't it ironic that you, who glorified self-sacrifice, would take a hostage?"

"It's not that I consider my life precious." Danzo defends as Karin claws at his remaining arm, "But for the sake of the Hidden Leaf village…for the ninja world…I cannot afford to die here. No matter what the means, I must survive. For I will be the one reformer who will change this ninja world. This woman will be sacrificed for that cause."

"Sasuke…" Karin pleas, "Help!" Preparing for the worst Tomoko pulls out a flower.

"Don't move…Karin." Without warning Sasuke extends his Chidori blade, stabbing not only Danzo, but Karin as well. "Brother…one down." Sasuke basks in Karin's misery, "Karin, since you managed to get taken hostage, you're noting but a burden to me." Danzo releases Karin, and she drops to the ground.

Cursing herself for being soft, Tomoko runs to Karin, scooting her off to the side, "Shit. I don't know if I know enough medical ninjutsu to heal you!"

Karin just coughs up blood, "H-How could…how could he? What was I to him?"

Flipping Karin onto her back, green healing chakra shakily comes out of Tomoko's hands. She mumbles, trying to give herself instructions, "Deep breaths…don't fidget…don't use too much…"

"Idiot…" Karin coughs, "You…don't save anyone like that…less chakra through your palms, more to your fingers." Following instructions Tomoko switches the flow of chakra while Danzo tries to run away from Sasuke who sadistically watches with a grin, then for the hell of it Sasuke follows Danzo; taking extreme pleasure in watching the old man trying to run from the grip of death.

Madara appears in front of Danzo stopping him, "Danzo…I'm taking that eye."

Danzo shakes for a moment, as the blood flows from his wounds, "For the sake of the ninja world…for the sake of the Hidden Leaf…" He yells, "I will not let you both live!" On Danzo's body, black marks appear. Madara takes a step back immediately recognizing this as a sealing jutsu.

Black ink starts to spread. Madara yells out, "Sasuke! Get away from Danzo!" As Madara sinks into the ground, Sasuke leaps to safety. The ink becomes a huge black ball, that destroys that half of the bridge. While Madara explains Danzo's jutsu to Sasuke, Tomoko continues to barely keep Karin alive.

Tomoko curses as Karin closes her eyes, "Damn it, come on you crazy bitch stay alive." Tomoko thinks to herself. Why do I even care if she lives or dies? She's the enemy…maybe because she looks so helpless. She looked like her whole world shattered as she watched Sasuke stab her.

The wind blows just the right way, carrying Madara's voice with it, "…If you don't need her, make sure you finish her off."

Tomoko's eyes widen, "He's going to kill Karin?" Growling Tomoko tries to speed up, "She's his team mate! Doesn't he remember what Kakashi told him?" Daisuke whines next to Tomoko. Tomoko looks up to see Sasuke, "Sasuke you…!"

Sasuke just stares, "See you later Karin. Tomoko move."

With a flick of her wrist Tomoko has a whip, forcing Sasuke to jumps back a bit. "You…you dick head!" Tomoko screams, "She's you're team mate!" Standing up Tomoko glares her hardest at Sasuke, "She's your team mate, who healed you when you needed it! Don't you remember at all what Kakashi told us when we became Gennin?"

Sasuke grins, "Like I care."

"Those who break the rules are trash…" Tomoko recites, "But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! The context of the situation may be different but that quote still applies!"

Charging up his Chidori, Sasuke just cracks his neck, "Move." When Tomoko doesn't move Sasuke attacks. Tomoko can't flick her wrist fast enough to dodge Sasuke's chakra powered kick. Skidding across the ground, Daisuke runs to her side.

"Sasuke!" A voice calls out.

Tomoko's eyes widen as she sees just Sakura, "S-Sakura?"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks while allowing his Chidori to disperse.

"Sakura!" Tomoko calls out, "This girl…Karin, she's going to die! Come heal her, while I nab…"

Sakura cuts off Tomoko, "Sasuke! I'm coming with you! I'm deserting the Hidden Leaf!" Tomoko just sits there stunned. I knew she always loved Sasuke…but enough to betray both Naruto and I? N-No…she's lying! She must be! Biting her lip, Tomoko thinks back to the first time she ate ramen with Team 7. I can't believe I let myself trust these people.

Sasuke stares at Sakura skeptically, "You won't gain anything by following me…what are you plotting?"

"I'm not plotting anything!" Sakura urges, "Sasuke…I've always regretted not going with you when you left." Sakura uses her green eyes to plead her case, "I'll do what ever you want me to do. I don't want to have anymore regrets…"

Sasuke narrows his eyes, "Do you even know what I want?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sakura waves her arms for emphasis, "I'll do what ever you say and…"

Sasuke cuts her off, "I want to destroy the Hidden Leaf!" Sakura's expression gives away her plot to both Tomoko and Sasuke. Tomoko breathes a small sigh of relief, knowing that this is just part of Sakura's plan. "That's what I want….would you really betray the Hidden Leaf?"

Sakura trips over her words, "…Yes. If…you say so…" Tomoko mentally curses to herself. Sakura! You're a horrible liar!

"Then, you'll have to prove it." Sasuke points to Karin, "If you kill her, you can come."

Sakura tosses on a brave face while she pulls out a kunai, "Who is she?"

"One of the members of my team, Hawk." He grins a bloody grin, "As you can see, she's no use to me know." His cold black eyes inspect Sakura, "Sakura…you were a healer weren't you? You'll make a good replacement for her."

Slowly and almost unsurely Sakura approaches Karin. "Don't do this Sakura!" Tomoko calls out. Sakura hesitates.

"What's wrong Sakura? Can't you do it?" Sasuke asks. Sakura stares at the kunai, as Sasuke charges up his Chidori.

"…Stop…Sasuke…" Karin whispers.

"Sakura! Looks out!" Tomoko yells. Sakura can't move in time, just before Sasuke can kill Sakura Kakashi appears.

Grabbing Sasuke's wrist, he forces the Chidori downward, while Kakashi slices Sasuke's cheek with a kunai, "You've fallen Sasuke." Lifting his leg to kick Kakashi, Sasuke swings. Not to be caught by such a simple trick, Kakashi leaps over Sasuke's leg and kicks Sasuke away.

Running to Sakura's side Tomoko inspects her, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Daisuke sniffs Sakura just to be safe.

"Heh!" Sasuke smiles, "One after another." Sasuke walks out onto the water under the bridge.

"Sakura…were you going to kill Sasuke on your own?" Kakashi asks. Sakura's silence is the only answer that Kakashi needs. "There's no need, you for to take that burden on yourself." Kakashi stares at Sasuke, wishing desperately for things to be like the old days again. For things to be like they were, simple without violence. "…As the Leader of Team 7, it's my fault that this happened. Sakura, that day when Sasuke and Naruto fought…I said things I shouldn't have to try and reassure you…maybe I was just trying to reassure myself…sorry I haven't been a very good teacher."

Tomoko frowns, "No…you've been a very good teacher."

Kakashi nods in thanks, "Sasuke…I don't like saying the same thing over and over…" Sasuke just stares, "But I will tell you one more time…don't become consumed by revenge!"

Sasuke's shoulders shake for a moment, then opening his mouth wide he cuts loose laughing. Once his fit is over he frowns, "…Bring me Itachi…bring me back my mom and dad…" Sasuke starts to yell, "Bring me my clan! Then I'll stop!"

"…I don't want to kill you…" Kakashi whispers.

"Ha!" Sasuke grins, "You say that as if you actually could! Don't act like I'm still your student…I've been dying to kill you Kakashi."

Kakashi narrows his eyes, seeing the damage that Madara has done, "Sakura, heal that girl until she's able to talk. There's still time, and she knows a lot about the enemy. Sakura, take that girl and get out of here, Tomoko and Daisuke will be your back up." He turns to the girls with a smile, "I will take the burden from you. It's my duty."

Tomoko hesitates, "Kakashi…I've seen Sasuke fight he's…"

"Go on!" Kakashi interrupts, "Hurry." Kakashi lifts his head band and removes his cloak, "Now I know…how the Third felt when he fought Orochimaru."

Sasuke flashes his Sharingan while cracking his knuckles, "Then I guess that your fate will be the same as his."

Tomoko grabs Karin, "Come on Sakura, she needs our help." Nodding Sakura follows Tomoko to a pillar of the bridge.

As Sakura heals Karin, Karin starts to speak, "Y…You…"

"Don't talk yet!" Tomoko scolds.

Sakura concentrates, "Just a little bit longer…" Tears stream down both Sakura's and Karin's faces.

Tomoko frowns, "Sakura…I've seen how he's changed…he's…"

Karin completes Tomoko's sentence, "He's not the Sasuke you knew anymore…he's dangerous." Rumbles cause Tomoko to peak over the bridge onto the fight. On the ground is Sasuke rubbing his eyes. Karin sits up, "What are you going to do?"

Pulling out a couple flowers Tomoko creates a bow and some arrows, "Sakura, Daisuke stay here." Sneaking over the ledge, Tomoko uses her chakra to aim upside down. Naruto won't forgive me for this…Sasuke…what's become of you? Why won't you listen? While Tomoko hesitates Sakura leaps behind Sasuke with a poisoned kunai. Tomoko curses to herself. Sakura why won't you listen?

Feeling the point of the kunai on his back Sasuke turns around. Grabbing the kunai he prepares to kill Sakura. Unlatching herself from the bridge, Tomoko lands on Sasuke. "Leave her alone!" While Sakura takes some steps back, Sasuke punches Tomoko then grabs her neck, with the kunai ready.

Kakashi's eye's widen, "Sasuke stop!" Kakashi attempts to run to the aid of his student, but the use of his Sharingan has already taken a toll on his body.

Tomoko closes her eyes preparing for the strike, but just before it can happen a pair of arms grab her. Opening them she looks up to see Naruto with a newly acquired cut on his cheek, "Naruto!" While Sasuke is distracted by Naruto's entrance, Kakashi punches Sasuke into the bridge with a chakra powered punch, forcing Sasuke to release the kunai.

Sasuke lands on the water. Kakashi sighs in relief, "Naruto your timing is better than mine. I didn't expect you…but you saved her."

Naruto sets down Tomoko after she hugs him, "Thank you."

Naruto glares, "Sasuke, you and Tomoko are both members of Team 7."

Sasuke grins, "Former member. In my case."

"You must realize now Naruto…he's not the Sasuke you knew." Kakashi informs.

Naruto is silent for a moment, "Sasuke…"

"What?"

"I heard the truth about Itachi from Tobi. I don't know if it's true or not…but either way, I understand what you're doing."

Sasuke glares, "Naruto I told you. You have no parents, no siblings, what can you understand? It's none of your business so shut up!"

Tomoko presses her teeth together, "Do you know how Naruto feels about you? No matter what horrible rumors we heard, he's always considered you a friend! Even now…"

Sasuke smiles feeling empowered, "I finally…I finally got my first bit of revenge for Itachi, you saw it yourself Tomoko. I killed Danzo. I've never felt anything like it! It's like the disgrace of the Uchiha clan is being cleansed." Sasuke keeps ranting despite everyone's reactions, "Like I'm separating the Uchiha clan from the rotten ninja world. You might even say it's what the Leaf always wanted. You always repudiated the Uchiha clan, so now we will disappear from your memories just like you always wanted."

Naruto tries to interrupt Sasuke, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke smirks while shouting, "Once I kill everyone in the Hidden Leaf, I will sever the bond. Then we'll be purified! That will be the true revival of the Uchiha clan!"


	94. Chapter 94: Naruto's Decision

~Third Person Pov~

A familiar low, growling voice hisses in Tomoko's mind causing the blood in her veins to freeze, _"Summon me. This boy is so full of hatred. It would bring me great pleasure."_ Tomoko grabs her head with a free hand to try to silence the God of Anger.

Tomoko bites her lip, "You're an idiot Sasuke…" Out of the corner of her eye she can see Naruto performing the seal for a Shadow Clone Jutsu.

As soon as Naruto's clones appears, Kakashi holds out his arm, "This is my job! Naruto, Sakura, Tomoko get out of here."

"But Kakashi…!"

Kakashi interrupts Tomoko, "Get out of here now! I don't want you to see this."

Sakura takes a step forward, "I…"

"The kind of poison kunai you learned to make from Shizune won't kill Sasuke." Kakashi informs, "Orchimaru would've made sure he'd be immune to it. And besides…you've seen that you can't handle this."

Tomoko stares at the cut on Naruto's cheek, "Poisoned kunai…?" Tomoko's thought process is cut off by the sound of Sasuke's Chidori.

Naruto glares accusingly at Kakashi, "Kakashi…are you…are you going to kill Sasuke?"

"Leave!" The authority in Kakashi's voice is enough to make less experienced ninja shiver in their shoes. Suddenly a Naruto clone grabs Kakashi from behind, while the real Naruto and the other clone make the Rasengan.

Sasuke charges, "You've left him vulnerable! I won't hesitate! Not for a second!" A scene from three years ago flashes before Tomoko's eyes. Naruto vs. Sasuke, Rasengan vs. Chidori. The two attacks clash causing a shock wave to push everyone back, and they send water flying through the air. The shock wave sends Naruto flying through the air.

"I've got you!" Tomoko leaps up and catches Naruto, landing on the water safely. On Sasuke's end, he's caught by the white Zetsu who was instructed by Madara to watch and protect Sasuke.

Naruto helps Tomoko up, "Thanks."

Kakashi glares as Naruto's clone that has a hold on him disappears, "I told you to get out of here Naruto!"

While Sasuke pants, Naruto narrows his eyes determined, "Now…I'm certain…"

"Of what?" Kakashi asks agitated, "What the hell are you talking about?"

A swirl of orange appears next to the white Zetsu. Madara sighs while staring at Sasuke's panting form, "I thought I told you to rest?" He stares at Naruto, "The Nine-Tails…when we do fight them, it'll be in a more suitable place. For now we retreat. Naruto, don't get me wrong we will capture you soon. Akita, don't even bother getting comfortable." Naruto narrows his eyes and stands in front of Tomoko.

Suddenly many white Zetus's start to appear, "We've gotta capture them, sometime right?"

Madara shakes his head no, "No Zetsu, in this situation I don't think you'd be able to capture the two. You're not really a front-line fighter. This battle would be too much. We'll leave that hunt to Sasuke…it should be entertaining. Plus I'm worried about Kisame, go check on him. On the way rejoin your black half."

The Zetsu's sink back into the ground, "Aye aye sir."

Kakashi sighs in relief, "Naruto…"

Naruto nods, "I know…but first there's something I need to say to Sasuke."

Madara places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Come on Sasuke…"

Sasuke stands tall, "Wait." He stares at Naruto, willing to listen to what he has to say.

Naruto pauses then weakly smiles, "Sasuke…Do you remember what you told me back in the Valley of The End? About First-Class ninjas?" Naruto starts to walk towards Sasuke, "One direct clash later, I understand a lot more. We've become first-class ninjas Sasuke. Both of us. So tell me, did you see what as in my heart? How I really feel? Did you see what'll happen? If we fight again…We're both gonna die."

"Naruto…" Sakura whispers almost on the verge of tears.

"Our battle will be inevitable if you really do attack the Leaf. So keep your hatred, let it fester…and hit me with it full force. I'm the only one who can bear the full brunt of your hate! It's my job, no one else's! I'll bear the burden of your hatred…and we'll die together!"

Sasuke hesitates before answering, then he sighs while glaring, "Why do you care about me so much? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Because I'm your friend." Naruto smiles as Sasuke's taken back, "Sasuke…we'll never be able to understand one another through words alone. I knew that the moment I met you." He punches the air, "The only way you and I can communicate properly is with our fists! Remember, we're first class ninjas now! I haven't given up. Still I'm done ranting." He lightly laughs, "Hell, I can barely string a sentence together…I shouldn't be lecturing anyone! Heheh…If we really do take this all the way to the end, and we both die…we won't be Uchiha, Jinchuuriki, or anything. They'll be no more hate to bear, and we'll come to understand one another in the next world!"

Sasuke narrows his eyes into a death glare, "I. Will. Never. Change! I don't want us to understand one another! And I'm not going to die…you will."

"Enough Naruto." Kakashi calls out sternly, "I'll handle Sasuke. You still have a dream of becoming Hokage. Sasuke may have fallen, but don't let him drag you down to."

"How could I call myself Hokage if I can't even save one friend?" Naruto keeps his gaze on Sasuke, "The only person Sasuke's fighting is me!"

Sasuke is silent, but then he smirks, "Fine. Have it your way. I'll kill you first."

"Any time. You still haven't accepted me as an equal!" Naruto informs.

Kakashi sighs in defeat, knowing that he won't win this argument, especially since he's about to pass out from using his Sharingan, "Okay…Sasuke is all yours Naruto. Sakura, take care of my body okay?" A surge of chakra bursts from Kakashi.

Madara grins from underneath his mask, "Don't bother Kakashi. Jutsu's like that have no effect on me." Madara turns Tomoko's way, "Come with us peacefully Tomoko, and you won't get hurt later."

Tomoko glares, "Fuck off Madara."

"Alright then. Sasuke let's go." Zetsu, Madara, and Sasuke disappear in a swirl of orange.

Kakashi raises an eye brow, "What was that about?"

"I'll explain once we have a chance to rest." Tomoko frowns, "Hey Naruto…" Suddenly Naruto starts foaming at the mouth and he drops like a rock, "Naruto!"

Kakashi grabs Naruto trying to figure out what happened, "Hey! Naruto!"

The dots finally connect in Tomoko's head, "The cut on his cheek! Sakura! Get an antidote!"

Sakura's eyes bug out as she freaks out, "T-Then…Sasuke used the kunai I poisoned!" Once Naruto is out of danger, Daisuke descends with Karin on his back.

Naruto holds his stomach, "Ugh…I still feel like I'm dying…"

"Here. Eat this." Tomoko urges while pulling out a weird looking root.

Naruto pukes at the sight of it, "No thanks."

Kakashi relieves Daisuke of Karin, "We're taking you to the Leaf…don't try anything?"

"Why would I even bother with that now?" Karin grunts. The group heads out into the forest, eventually finding a sleeping Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, and Sai.

Naruto laughs, "Sakura you were going crazy! And these bums are sleeping like logs."

"They were trying to help you Sakura." Kakashi scolds, "I expect you to apologize extensively when this is over."

"R-Right." Sakura smiles, "Don't be too hard on them Naruto. This is my fault."

Naruto walks over to the line of bodies and just drops, "I'm going to be sick again."

Tomoko smiles as Naruto falls asleep, "Man today's been a rough day."

Karin sighs, "He'll be fine. Just let him rest." Sitting down everyone takes this chance to rest, waiting for the others to wake up. Karin stares at Tomoko, "So, what makes you special enough to attract Madara's attention?"

Tomoko pets Daisuke absent mindedly. "It's my stupid clan."

"Ugh, not another eye Kekki Genkai right?"

"Don't worry." Tomoko assures, "Nothing like that."

Eventually everyone begins to wake up. All of whom are angry but not as angry as a scowling Kiba, "Hmph! I do everything you ask, I even find Sasuke, and what do I get? I get knocked out!"

"Let it go Kiba." Kakashi instructs as he tosses Karin onto his back.

Kiba ignores Kakashi, "This ain't something where you try to hog the glory." Kiba turns to Sai, "Then Sai goes and blabs everything to Naruto, and to top it all off Sasuke gets away!"

"Kiba! Seriously! Shut up!" Naruto yells.

Kiba points dramatically at Naruto, "You've been whining since this whole Sasuke thing started Naruto!"

Sai laughs at Naruto's expense, "That's true. Despite being slow and simple minded, you were really over thinking things."

While Naruto yells at Sai, Tomoko smiles, "It's like having the old Naruto back."

Karin grins then whispers, "So he's who you were thinking of."

"If you wish to survive, I'd shut up." Tomoko warns, this is enough to make Karin shut up.

Suddenly a squad of ANBU's Roots appears, "Sai, you'd better tell us what's been going on."

Sai just nods, "I'm sure you must know…The reason why Danzo's curse that bound us is no longer in effect…"

"…Is he dead?" One of them asks tentatively.

"Yes! So I think we should discuss what will happen to Root now…with the new Hokage…Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi frowns, obviously disapproving Sai's choice.

"Let's return to the village for now." The Roots members disappear.

After another hour or so before Kakashi sighs, "Let's take a quick rest."

"Geeze old man. Fine." Tomoko heads to a river near by, "I want to wash up anyway."

~Naruto's Pov~

While we rest I sit back thinking about Sasuke. _There's something inside of him…it's cold and dark. I have to figure out a way to save him._ Shoving my hands into my pockets, my hand hits something hard. Pulling out the little hand made lily charm I stare at it, wondering what to do._ Keep it? Do I feel that way about her? I…I think I do._ Stashing the charm I sigh, "Girl's are…confusing." I jump slightly as Daisuke leaps onto my lap. "Hey Daisuke, where's Tomoko?"

"Go find her." Kiba instructs, "We want to get going."

"Alright! Sheesh!" Standing up I brush the dirt off my pants, "Daisuke, go on lead me to her." Daisuke dashes off towards the river. Following behind him leisurely I stop behind a tree when I see Tomoko sitting at the edge of the river with her feet in the water. I hide my chakra making sure not to be noticed.

She sighs, "I know I should do it…it would benefit the whole ninja world…but…" _What's she doing? What will benefit the ninja world?_ Taking a couple steps forward, I spot her blank doll in her hands, attached on top of it is one lone black hair. _Wait a moment…_ Daisuke whines next to me, as the needle in Tomoko's hand shines in the sun light. "…It'll help everyone…I'm going to do it!"

"Tomoko stop!" I grab her wrist just in time to stop her. "I said no one is going to hurt Sasuke but me, and killing both yourself and him isn't going to benefit anyone!"

"Sasuke?" Tomoko stands up yanking her wrist out of my hand, "This isn't Sasuke's hair! It's Madara's I was able to trick him into giving me a hair."

I frown, "Still…there's always another way."

"But there isn't!" Tomoko rolls her eyes, "No one's been able to land a hit on this guy, and he's after you Naruto!" She smiles, "Sorry Naruto. I hope you can save Sasuke. I…See you later." Before I can do anything she stabs the doll in the chest with the needle. The tip of the needle piercing through the doll completely. Immediately Tomoko's red eyes widen.

Scared I grab her shoulders and give her a shake, "Tomoko! Hey! Snap out of it!" For a moment she's completely silent and still. _Sh-She's dead!_

"Let go of me!" Tomoko yells.

I stagger back, "Y-You're not…" I stare at the doll, "But I thought…"

Curing angrily Tomoko takes apart the doll, placing it and the hair into her pockets, "I'm an idiot! I need his blood for that to work!"

Clenching my fists I visibly shake, "You idiot!"

"I'm the idiot?" Tomoko narrows her eyes, "You're the idiot!"

"What idiot would willingly do herself in? You're so selfish! Did you even stop to think about what everyone else would think? What would Daisuke do without you?"

Tomoko growls, "I was going to stop the man who is trying to kill you and control the ninja world! With Madara around, Sasuke will follow his orders blindly like a little lost puppy!" She takes a couple steps back, "Besides this will benefit everyone!"

I grab her arm, "You really think that doing that would benefit everyone?" Following instinct I pull her into a hug, "What about me?"


	95. Chapter 95: Fireworks & Bonus Chapter

~Naruto's Pov~

I feel Tomoko stiffen in my arms, "N-Naruto…" I can feel her heart thumping in her chest.

"Did you ever stop to think about how I'd feel if something happened to you? You're always getting yourself into dangerous situations, and I hate it!"

"You should always worry about your teammates." Tomoko slides out of my grasp, sighing she sits down dipping her feet back into the water, "Someone has to stop Madara."

"I'll be the one to beat Madara." I assure her, "And I just worry about you a little more." Sitting next to her I pull out the charm, "About this…"

She sighs, "You're giving it back? It's okay I understand. I mean we're just teammate right?" I take in her appearance for a moment. Wild black hair shines in the sun, with bright red eyes that are staring at me expectantly.

"…No, you're not just a teammate." Twirling it around my fingers I stuff it back into my pocket, "I just have to hold onto it right? And that's enough for your crazy beliefs?"

Red in the face she just shoves me with a light laugh, "Shut up. Your traditions are weird."

"Says the girl who carries around other people's hairs."

Tomoko lowers her head causing her hair to fall over her face, then she closes her eyes, "Hey…do you think we'll go back to the old days? When everyone wasn't trying to kill one another, Team 7 wasn't in disarray, and when there wasn't some lunatic trying to enslave the world? All of this…it has me worried."

~Tomoko's Pov~

I feel Naruto's hand move my hair out of my face, but my eyes don't open until I feel an invasion of my personal space. "Don't you worry about any of this." As his hand guides my chin upward something soft touches my lips, so I open my eyes to see Naruto. I bring a hand up to smack his face but it freezes midair. I feel Naruto smile as he grabs my wrist and guides it down to the ground, ensuring his safety. My adrenaline goes out of control and my mind runs a mile a minute. Out of the corner of my eye I watch Daisuke cover his face with his paws.

Just as I close my eyes, a loud cough ruins the moment, "Getting friendly aren't we?" Feeling my face heat up, and my stomach dropping I turn to see Kakashi.

Naruto immediately stands up and helps me up, "U-Uh…she fell in the river and I-I was giving her CPR. You've should've seen it she was completely blue in the face."

"And yet she's completely dry." Kakashi points out, his mask moves indicating a grin, "Geeze Naruto, buy the girl dinner first."

Still blushing I rush past Kakashi with Daisuke following closely behind, "U-Uh so the break's over r-right? Time to go back home? S-Sweet I'd like to go home." Meeting back up with Sakura and the gang, we walked back in complete silence. While Naruto and the others stayed back to criticize Naruto's actions, I went home to enjoy the simple feel of lying on my bed. What happened with Naruto plays in my mind. _I…I don't know what to think. Does he really feel that way?…Or was he just trying to fill my head with other things to make me forget what just happened? Is he just playing the role of the concerned friend?_To take my mind off of the topic, Daisuke and I give our make shift apartment an over due cleaning.

A knock on my door interrupts my cleaning, "Hey Tomoko! Open up!"

Opening up I see Naruto, "Oh…hey."

Naruto rubs the back of his neck, "Well uh…I mean if you're not mad at me or anything…I could umm…"

I frown, "Naruto some time today please."

"Would you like to go get some ramen? My treat?"

I wash the cleaning chemicals off my hands, "Sure. Let me feed Daisuke real quick." I put some instant ramen in a bowl for Daisuke and give him a kiss on his forehead. Eating happily Daisuke waves us good bye with his tail.

Just as we prepare to sit down Sakura bursts through, "Hey! Tsunade woke up! She's going to be okay!"

"Awesome!"

Naruto punches the air, "I knew she'd pull through!"

Sakura nods, "Oh I'm so excited! I'm going to go tell more people! Be on the look out, they're going to do fireworks soon to celebrate!"

"Well! Isn't this a lovely surprise?" The chef smiles, "To celebrate Lady Hokage's health this round of ramen is on me!"

"Yeah!" Just before Naruto can raise the noodles to his mouth he suddenly disappears.

Checking for unfriendly chakra signatures I sigh, "Well looks like Naruto won't be back for a bit."

"Wh-Where did he go?" The chef asks.

"Hell if I know. One bowl of chicken ramen please."_ I…need to get my feelings sorted out._

While I eat two guys show up as the sun starts to go down about thirty minutes or so after Naruto disappeared. One of the guys sits next to me, "One beef ramen please. Hey, come here often?"

Rolling my eyes I just eat my ramen, thankfully the chef grins, "You boys better keep your hands off that one."

"Oh? And why is that old man." The guy laughs, "You've got your eye on her or something?"

The old man laughs, "Ha! Nope, but Naruto does."

The other guy nearly chokes on his ramen, "Ah! Miss I'm sorry!"

His buddy smacks him, "Dude! Why are you trying to take our hero's girl?" A slight blush comes to my face. _H-His girl?_

Thankfully before anymore embarrassment can come my way Naruto suddenly just poofs back in. "Ah! Oh…I'm back! One miso ramen please!"

I blink, "Where did you go?"

"Oh no where. It doesn't matter!" Naruto smiles.

One of the two men stares in awe, "Y-You're Naruto Uzumaki! Hero of the Hidden Leaf! Hey man can I have your signature?"

"S-Signature?"

"What you don't do that kind of thing?"

"…No one's ever asked before, but sorry I'd like to eat first."

The guy's friend snickers, "Naruto, I wouldn't let him have your signature anyway. While you were gone he was hitting on your girl."

Naruto's eyes widen, "And he's still in one piece?"

I snap my chop sticks, "Damn it! I'm not violent!" A loud pop in the night sky makes me nearly leap out of my skin, "**What was that**?"

Naruto finishes his bowl, "It's the fireworks."

"I've…never seen fire works." Tentatively I walk out of the ramen stand, "I was always too afraid to watch them…"Standing under the stars I smile as multi colored fireworks explode in the sky. Some explode then quickly die off, and some seem like they're raining down from the heavens. "They're so pretty…everyone must be so excited that Tsunade is okay."

Naruto smiles, "Come on. I know where we can get a VIP view of the fireworks."

"Huh?" With out warning Naruto drags me with him, we climb up the Hokage's monument and perch ourselves on top of the Fourth Hokage's spiky hair.

~Naruto's Pov~

Tomoko's big eyes reflect the light of the fireworks, but every time a loud one would go off she'd close her eyes and flinch. Laughing I pull her close, "You're such a big wimp sometimes."

"S-Shut up!" Another loud one goes off, making her jump.

I smile, "Hey, I like it, when it's like this…it kind of makes me feel like I'm your hero or something!"

"And who says that you're allowed to be my hero?"

Leaning forward I whisper, "Come on, let me be your hero. If not I'll just have to let g…" She cuts me off by kissing my lips.

Our moment is interrupted by a fire work that goes off a little too close to where we were, she flinches, "Don't you dare let go of me."

I smile while hugging her even tighter, "Don't you worry about that. I promise to keep you safe."

She's silent for moment then Tomoko frowns, "Naruto…"

I raise an eye brow, "What's wrong Tomoko?"

"I-I just…" She stands up, "I don't want this!"

I blink, "Want what?"

"Your sympathy! You're only treating me like this because you think I need to be protected, or watched over." She glares, "I appreciate your concern, I really do. You're worried about me, but that doesn't mean that you need to lie to yourself and me!"

I stand up, "I'm lying to myself? I kept your charm didn't I?"

"I…I…" Tomoko sighs, "Look I need to know that what is going on is real. I want to make sure that you're not just trying to play a hero who's trying to spare my feelings."

"I don't under…"

She leans forward and grabs the charm out of my pocket, "Clear your head. Think to yourself, do you really feel something for me? Or were you just worried and caught up in the moment? Talk to me in three days time. This will give both of us a chance to think. I don't want to spend my time chasing after something that isn't there." Before I can say anything else to her, she's gone.

The next day I couldn't find Tomoko, for her and the other Jounnin were in important meetings. I sit down and run a hand through my hair. _Do I feel something for Tomoko? As something more than just a friend? Ugh! I need help!_

"Hey Naruto!" I look to see Iruka!

"Iruka! Thank goodness!"

Iruka raises an eyebrow, "Something on your mind Naruto?"

"How do you know…when you like someone more than just a friend? And more than just a crush?"

"You mean like love?" Iruka asks.

"Y-Yeah."

Iruka sighs, "Naruto…love is…complicated. There are many different types of love, but for the kind of love you're talking about…well…let's just say that you can't imagine life without that person. Seeing that person happy can make your day brighter, and seeing them upset can devastate you. They have the power to tear down your entire world with only a few words or actions."

I sit there silent for a moment, "Thanks Iruka."

"No problem Naruto." The next day Yamato approaches me and tells me that I've been chosen for an exclusive mission on an uncharted island.

Tomoko greets me at the dock, "Hey…be careful okay?"

I grin, "Hey don't worry about me!" Tomoko lowers her gaze looking…sad for a moment, "Tomoko…?"

She's instantly all smiles, "When you get back everything will be okay!"

Not understanding what she meant I just smiled, "Okay!" I wave, "I'll see you soon!"

She nods, "Bye Naruto."

I stop, "Hey…can I have that charm back? I'd like to have something to help me think things over."

She walks over and hands me the charm, "Okay. Here take this to." She pecks my cheek, "Come back safe."

I grin, "Geeze Tomoko, you act like a war or something is going to break out." Tomoko lightly laughs as I board the boat. Waving good bye to each other, she disappears as the boats moves out of the docks. _I have a lot to think about._

* * *

_Tomoko Sensei_

~Third Person Pov~

Three young Gennin stand on top of the Academy Building staring at a woman with long wild black hair, and experienced red eyes. Dressed in clothes that would rather fit a street performer than a ninja, make the children wonder if this is a joke. The woman sits down on a crate with a bored expression, "Alright kiddies. We're going to introduce ourselves. I want detailed introductions because I was too lazy to read your files."

A boy with blond hair and green eyes smiles, "Well that's lazy of you! Why don't you go first? That way we know how much information to give!" His face turns serious, "Sometimes you have to keep secrets."

The woman nods, "I like you so far kid. Okay, I'm Tomoko Toshigi, formerly known in a past life as Tomoko Akita. No I didn't get married, and no I do not wish to talk about it. My clan specializes in all things supernatural dealing with ghosts and voodoo. I like some things, and I dislike a hell of a lot more. I've already accomplished my dreams, so I just have to maintain it." A very light whine comes from behind Tomoko. She pulls out a small tinder colored fox.

The boy stares at it and smiles, "Who's that?"

Sadness flashes in Tomoko's eyes as she remembers her dear friend, "This is the daughter of my best friend Daisuke. He died of very old age not too long ago. This is Mikan; she'll be training with you guys. Alright you boy, your turn."

The boy's green eyes shine, "I'm Hotaka Sasaki! My clan…well…that's a secret! I like sweets of all kinds, and hate blood. My dream…is to become a famous ANBU Captain!"

Tomoko nods, "Okay next."

The girl with teal colored hair and purple eyes wrings her hands together, "I'm Natsuko Takeda, my clan is also very spiritual, so we own a shrine that people often visit. With my Kekki Genkai I hope to become a great medical ninja!"

"Then you'll want to meet a friend of mine, Sakura." Tomoko turns to the last kid, "You're turn."

A boy with orange eyes and dark ebony hair that falls in his face sighs, "I'm Yuuto Imai. My clan specializes in darkness based jutsus. I like the night sky, and calm music. I dislike reptiles, and a few other things. My goal is to become the strongest ninja out there."

Tomoko sighs, "Well…you're all very…interesting. Meet at the training grounds tomorrow at five in the morning." She grins, "If you eat anything you'll throw it back up."

Yuuto raises an eyebrow, "Why do early?"

"I have my reasons. Now I will see you all tomorrow!" Tomoko and Mikan disappear with a poof.

Natsuko smiles, "Well…I'll see you both tomorrow!"

Hotaka grins, "Bye!"

Yuuto stays behind for a moment, "This is…going to be an interesting experience."


	96. Chapter 96: Tomoko vs Minoru

_Darn you writers block!_

* * *

~Third Person Pov~

Standing in a large crowd of ninjas from various countries is enough to make anyone feel claustrophobic. Still Tomoko and Daisuke stand in the middle of Squad 3: Close/Mid Range Fighter Division, under the supervision of Kakashi Hatake.

Tomoko runs a hand through her hair, "Man I never thought I'd see war…" She looks down at her standard issue war outfit, "My freedom of expression is being repressed."

A blue haired teen stalks Tomoko, "T-Tomoko…? TOMOKO!" Kiki leaps onto Tomoko's back.

Tomoko stumbles and falls, "Kiki!" The reunion is interrupted by ninjas from enemy nations fighting, about Gaara being the general.

Gaara quickly ends the fighting with his sand, "In the first of the three wars…each country and village fought for their own gain, as ninjas hated and hurt each other. That hatred bred a lust for power, which gave birth to me. I too used to be a host, an embodiment of hatred and power. I hated everyone and wanted to destroy the world…just as Akatsuki is attempting to do now. But…one Leaf ninja stopped all that. He was my enemy, but he cried for me! I hurt him but he called me friend! He saved me! We were enemies, but he was a host too…there are no grudges when you understand one another's pain! There are no enemies here! We have all suffered because of Akatsuki! There is no Sand, Rock, Swamp, Cloud, Leaf, or Mist. We are all just Ninjas!"

Some Sand ninja next to Tomoko nods, "Tell it like it is Kazekage!"

"And if you still cannot forgive the Sand, then once the war is over, you can take my head!" the crowd falls silent, and all hostility vanishes. Gaara bows his head, "But I am too young to protect the world alone! Please lend me your strength! The enemy is now after that very friend who saved me! If the enemy gets their hands on him, the world will be over! I want to protect my friend, and protect the world!" The crowd let's loose cheering. "Now let's move out!"

While running Tomoko stops feeling a strong pain in her head, "Wh-what's…going on? I-I hurts…" Daisuke whines next to her.

Dis's voice echoes in Tomoko's head, "I-It hurts! S-So many souls…why have so many souls returned to the living world?…human…you formed a pact with me…make things right again! Send those trapped souls back to me with that key I gave you!"

Before Tomoko can respond Sakura is by her side, "Tomoko are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Tomoko takes a breath, "Just…a head ache." Advancing onward Tomoko gasps as she spots two familiar faces. _Z-Zabuza? Haku?_

~Tomoko's Pov~

I charge in just in time to stop Haku from killing Sai, while Kakashi stops Zabuza. Haku stares, "Tomoko…Kakashi!"

Zabuza presses on his kunai, "I knew I'd end up fighting someone, but I never imagined it'd be you Kakashi. I should've been sent to hell after your group finished me on that bridge. Then Haku and I…went to heaven. But then the next thing I know I'm standing here and I knew something was off. I guess this is neither heaven nor hell."

Kakashi frowns, "No, this is the real world."

The pain in my head is becoming unbearable, "None of you belong here anymore."

Zabuza faces me, "Hey you're one of Kakashi's kunoichi students…both of you have grown up. How's that other kid? He doing okay?"

I nod knowing that he means Naruto, "Yes."

Zabuza nods, "He must be pretty famous these days, after helping to beat Haku and I."

Kakashi nods, "Yeah…they named that bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge' and these days the villagers call him a hero." Haku smiles out of enjoyment. Kakashi continues, "Thanks to you two, Naruto found his path in life…his own ninja way and he swore to you both on your graves that he'd always follow it. And he did. He's become an admirable shinobi."

Light shines in Haku's eyes, "Then I'm sure he'll continue to grow even stronger." Something then changes in the two.

Dark aura surrounds Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza grunts, "Kakashi…stop us…again." Sensing the aura we leap away from Zabuza, Haku, and the other two, "God damn it…"

Haku gasps, "M-My mind…is fading…"

"Get ready!" Kakashi warns, "Stay focused guys, Zabuza's silent killing prowess is second to none!"

Haku struggles to keep his own will, "Kakashi I must ask you…stop us. My dream was to protect…to save Zabuza…and die as his tool. Since Zabuza has also been summoned with this technique…I know I've failed." Sorrow fills Haku's eyes, "And now…I cannot even be his tool…much less defend him."

I frown, "No, you saved his life. Zabuza died for another reason…and he didn't view you as a tool." Haku gasps.

Zabuza is silent for a moment, "Kid…keep your blabbering mouth shut!"

"Naruto…drove something home to Zabuza."

Zabuza interrupts me, "Heh…that was my first loss…" Zabuza slumps forward, "Kakashi, don't hold back…stop me what ever it takes…I'm already dead…my humanity is dead!"

Kakashi lifts his head band, "Yea…I've got it. Here they come."

A man next to Kakashi takes a step forward, "General Kakashi, the man from the Hidden Stone has a bloodline limit blast element! He's Gari a former member of the blast corps! And the woman is Paku, she's uses the Sand Village's scorch element! Please be careful!"

My eyes widen as Zabuza disappears in the mist, "Here we go!"

Kakashi shouts out, "Group the battle squadrons around the senor ninjas! Everyone else cover them from 3,6,9, and 10 o'clock in a manji formation! Zabuza can detect his target's position through sound alone!"

I feel my back hit Kakashi's with Daisuke next to me. I can't see who's next to me thanks to the fog, "Be careful! Last time he caught us from this formation's only blind spot the center. Make sure to watch your backs!" The sound of someone dying causes my stomach to meet my toes, "They're attacking!" So much happens so quickly that I can't even keep track of it. I heard people screaming, saw fireballs zooming past, and Haku attacking.

I hear Kakashi clashing with Zabuza before he gasps, "You've got to be kidding me." The fog clears for a moment to reveal the Seven Swords Men of the Mist. "Is team Ensui ready yet?"

"Almost…" Ensui calls out.

"Aki from the Sand, what about you?"

Aki responds quickly, "Ready and waiting!"

"Hit them all at once!" Kakashi commands, "Buy as much time as possible!" Every kunai and shuriken sent their way though is easily deflected.

The Seven Swords Men all summon their blades. I bite my lip, "Shit…" What happened next was a blur; all I heard was Dis's voice screaming in my head to hurry up. Soon Kakashi takes out Haku and Zabuza.

Kakashi curses, "Like this they'll be summoned again."

I take off the necklace Dis gave me, "No they won't. I've got an idea." I hold the key and force chakra into it, feeling Dis giving me instructions subconsciously, "Dis, protector of the spirits, take in these souls. Release them from these unholy bounds." To my surprise gold light wraps around the bodies of Haku and Zabuza, along with the already injured members of the Seven Swords Men of The Mist. Their bodies dissolve as I feel their souls leaving the living world.

Kakashi stands back confused, "Tomoko what did you do?"

Sitting down I take a breath, feeling slight relief in my head, "I sent them back…Dis will keep them from being summoned again…" I catch my breath, "Tell everyone to seal all of the bodies, I can't get to all of them at once, but they must all be sent back." Standing up I feel a familiar chakra, "I'm going to go scouting…" Kakashi tries to stop me, but another swords man stops him.

I scan the forest for what feels like an eternity, Daisuke whines next to me. _This chakra…feels like mine…who is it?_ A kunai finds my shoulder. "You!" A man's voice calls out. Daisuke starts growling and blood freezes in my veins. A tall man with black hair stalks over to me, his red eyes glow furiously.

It instantly clicks in my head, "You're Minoru!"

Minoru narrows his eyes, "And you're supposed to be my spare body, but we all saw how that worked out now did we? Your idiot parents couldn't do it right." He grins, "But since I'm here, I'm going to make sure it's done right."

I clench my fists anger filling my body, "It's all your fault…" _Kazuma, Mom, Dad, Suki…it's all HIS fault!_

Minoru smiles, "Hm?"

I run forward and punch him in the jaw with a chakra powered fist, sending him into a nearby tree, "It's all YOUR fault!"

Minoru stands up, "I see you've been taking care of my body for me."

Pulling out a flower I turn it into a whip, "If it wasn't for you…Naruto, and Gaara wouldn't have suffered, Mom and Dad wouldn't be dead, I wouldn't be all alone in the Leaf and K-Kazuma…" My voice cracks, "And Kazuma wouldn't be dead!" I start lashing at him uncontrollably, "I could have had a perfectly normal, uncomplicated life! And I wouldn't be…I wouldn't be fighting in this war! I'd be learning how to become the next head of the Akita clan!"

Minoru had blocked most of the attack, receiving many cuts on his arms, slowly he walks towards me, "Child…if your life has been that hard then…" Suddenly he's behind me and his foot connects with my back. Tumbling to the ground I watch Minoru pull out a kunai, "Then just give up your life and allow me to live mine again!" Just before he strikes, Daisuke leaps up and clamps his jaws down on Minoru's neck.

I stand up and slash Minoru with the whip giving Daisuke a chance to let go, "My life might have been tough, but I refuse to give it up!"

Minoru laughs, "You've had it tough? You were raised like a pampered little show dog so that my body would be perfect! When I was young, ninjutsu had just been discovered. The Akita clan was scarce and few, most of us having to steal or scavenge for food! My parents died when I was young, forcing me to care for my younger siblings. They died trying to make our clan great and I was ridiculed for it! When I became an adult the legendary ten tailed beast was separated, into nine different souls. I summoned those souls and gave them each individual animal bodies so that I could use their power."

Minoru clenches his teeth, "But Tomatsu ratted me out. He said that what I was doing was wrong, and the tailed beasts escaped my grasp. On my death bed I instructed that I be resurrected so that the Akita clan could be great again." He rubs his wrist, "I'll start with taking what's rightfully mine, don't worry I won't hurt you too much. Can't damage the goods too much."

~Third Person Pov~

Tomoko growls while taking off running, at the last moment she spins in the air, but her foot collides with Minoru's forearm. Minoru swings his leg forcing Tomoko to duck; springing upwards Tomoko changes the whip into a blade and stabs Minoru in the chest. Minoru in turn punches Tomoko in the face then he tosses her by the neck into a near by tree.

Minoru knees Tomoko in the stomach causing her to gag, "I'm going to win this fight, you should just give up." Minoru brings up his foot to kick Tomoko, but she catches it. Using it to flip him, Tomoko kicks him up into the air, then stands on her hands and kicks Minoru in the jaw. While he's up in the air, Daisuke slashes his chest with a kunai he found.

Tomoko grins, "Ha! Last time you took over I didn't have the chance to fight back, now I do. I'm going to beat your ass old man. Then I'm going to send you back to hell where you belong!" Tomoko starts making hand seals; she feels water from her body gathering in her mouth. _Water Dragon Jutsu!_ Out of her mouth spews the water dragon, with a mighty roar it charges for Minoru. Latching onto the dragon Tomoko rides the wave with her whip in hand. Once she's close enough she flicks her wrist slashing Minoru's throat. _He's almost weak enough._

Minoru leaps into the air to dodge the dragon and starts making his own hand seals, "Demon of the Flame Jutsu!" A large flame in the shape of a demon spews out of Minoru's mouth. Tomoko freezes in place staring at the flame. She would've been toast if Daisuke hadn't bit her hand and jerked her off to the side. Before she has a chance to recover, Minoru is there. With a chakra powered kick Tomoko is up in the air, then Minoru is there delivering a barrage of punches.

A blow square in the face then an upper cut sends the teen to the ground. Minoru grins as Tomoko struggles to stand up, "Just give it up."

Tomoko grins feeling the same anger that she felt the night Kazuma died. Pulling out a bundle of needles she smirks, "Bring it on bitch."


	97. Chapter 97: War & Bonus Chapter

~Third Person Pov~

Minoru grins, "Big scary words, coming from the girl who's losing this battle."

Tomoko smirks, "You don't know the half of it. I might not be strong, or as smart as other ninjas, but I'm a lucky person who can pull a plan out of no where."

Minoru charges in, "You were unlucky since the day you were conceived!" Tossing a barrage of punches, Tomoko dances her way out of harms way. Kneeing Minoru in the stomach she leaps back creating a clone. Using some shoulder blood the clone runs off to the side. "Heh, what ever you're planning it isn't going to work. I've watched your companions fight, this generation is weak." Tomoko tosses all of the needles she has in possession. Some land in Minoru while the majority land near his feet, "Ha! You can't even aim correctly." Daisuke whines and runs behind Tomoko to ensure his safety.

Tomoko's clone stands up with a silhouette of an older man over her. His raspy voice covers hers, "Tomoko…It's been so long!"

Tomoko grins, "Who says I was aiming for you? I'd like you to meet my grandpa, one of the few Akita members who didn't really like you. Grandpa is an expert with Lighting Jutsus, and in case you're dense in the head metal attracts electricity. Grandpa now!" Minoru's eyes widen as he tries to leap away from the needles, but there's too many.

The Grandfather nods making numerous hand seals, "Heh, messing with my granddaughter. I'll send you back to the deepest pit of hell." Lighting strikes down from the sky, hitting one of the needles on the ground, and very quickly it spreads to every needle; including the needles stuck on Minoru. Minoru screams bloody murder as he cooks under the lighting.

Once it was safe to approach, Tomoko takes a couple steps then she takes off the key necklace, "Recognize this?"

It takes Minoru a moment to respond, "Yes…I've failed. This clan will never be great again."

Tomoko frowns clenching the key close to her, "Minoru…I won't take the same path as you." She stands tall with a smile, "But I will make the Akita clan great again, but not as a fearsome demon summoner clan. As a strong willed, powerful clan who is loyal to the Leaf!"

Minoru stares up at Tomoko for a moment then grunts, "What ever. As long as I have the chance I'm not giving up on once again living on this earth." He pauses, "I look forward to fighting you again some day."

Tomoko shoves chakra into the key, "Like wise. Dis, protector of the spirits, take in this soul. Release him from the unholy chains that keep him bound to this earth." Like that Minoru is gone, the Grandfather gives his granddaughter a hug before disappearing, causing the teen to feel the chakra loss. With heavy eye lids Tomoko drops to the ground, "…Daisuke….watch my back…okay?" Daisuke responds with the wag of his tail as the teen falls asleep.

An hour or so later Tomoko feels someone shaking her, "Tomoko wake up…Hey genius! Sleeping in the middle of a war zone isn't a smart idea!"

Cracking open her eyes irritably Tomoko glares at Kiki, "What the hell? I was trying to sleep!"

Kiki whacks Tomoko in the head, "Where are we? We're in the middle of a WAR here! And you're sleeping on the job!"

Rubbing her head Tomoko holds out her hand, "What ever, hand me a chakra pill I know you have one."

"You're so needy." Still Kiki hands one over.

Chomping it Tomoko stands up, "So why was I woken up?"

Kiki blinks, "Remember what you told General Kakashi? We've gathered up a bunch of dead…uh…dead people!"

Tomoko starts heading back to where Kakashi was, "Alright I've got this."

Kabuto smirks at his game board, each little piece representing another trapped soul. _My jutsu is impossible to beat! How can you kill what is already dead?_Setting some more pawns in motion Kabuto looks back at Anko. "Soon the power that Orochimaru gave you will be mine." Suddenly a jolt rushes through Kabuto's body; he feels his jutsu weaken by about five souls.

Madara notices the medical ninja's distress, "What's wrong? I though you had the perfect flawless jutsu?"

Kabuto rotates his jaw, "It's possible for the dead to be defeated, but their souls shouldn't leave their body. Something or someone is releasing the souls." Kabuto glares at the game board pieces, "We're losing soldiers. It may not seem significant now, but we've already lost the Seven Swords Men of the Mist."

Madara narrows his eyes behind his mask, "I've waited too long to put my plan into motion. Find out who is causing it **now**."

Closing his eyes Kabuto focuses in on one of his pawns that are near the area where his other pawn's souls are disappearing. Standing in front of it is Naruto's teammate Tomoko, in her hands is a key. She says something then Kabuto's connection with that pawn is severed. Kabuto growls, "It's the Nine Tail's teammate Tomoko."

Madara nods, "I will deal with it." He vanishes.

Tomoko sits down on the ground tired. Slowly her and Daisuke have been heading towards Gaara's front to free the souls over there. Daisuke hands her a canteen of water, "Thanks little buddy." Drinking some water and chomping another chakra pill she sighs while holding her still throbbing head, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." She shouts at the key, "Hey Dis! Stop giving me a head ache, and help me out here!"

It took a moment but Dis responds, "Human I have my own problems here!"

"That I'm trying to solve you jack ass! So either give me some chakra or you're going to have to wait a while to get everyone back where they're suppose to be!" Tomoko waits, realizing that yelling at Dis might not have been the brightest idea. The key starts glow red, and turning hot.

"You better be able to handle it. My chakra is different from yours." Gasping Tomoko feels a rush of power hit her. "Hey! Idiot! Behind you!"

Turning around Tomoko sees a flash of white, and quickly she's knocked to the ground. Looking up she sees the white Zetsu wrapped around her. "Get off!" Daisuke starts to claw and attack the Zetsu. Growling Tomoko points her mouth directly at the Zetsu; Struggling she makes hand seals. _Water Dragon Jutsu!_The white Zetsu's head comes clean off, and he releases his grip on Tomoko.

In the distance Tomoko spots a giant Chouji and some other kind of monster. Tomoko gasps, "What the hell is that?" Soon Chouji's dad appears and joins the fight against the demon statue. Tomoko runs for the battle field. Assisting her fellow ninjas Tomoko joins the battle against the white Zetsu's. As night falls the battle ends and the demon statue disappears.

"Everyone retreat for the night!" A random ninja calls out.

Heading for medical and regular tents many ninjas take this time to recover and relax. Tomoko plops down underneath a tree with Daisuke to eat some flavored rice that was handed out. "Hey Daisuke…how long do you think this war will last?" Daisuke just whines while eating. Hearing some screams Tomoko stands up, "What was that?"

A figure runs in the darkness as others chase her, "Traitor! Get her!"

Tomoko squints, "Hey that…" Her eyes adjust causing Tomoko to gasp, "That's me!" Standing up Tomoko stands in the way of well her! "What are you doing looking like me?"

The other Tomoko growls "Get away from me!" She throws a punch, and quickly a punching match goes on between the two; now none can tell which one is the real Tomoko and which one is the fake.

Out of the crowd appears Kiki, "Tomoko! We saw you kill some ninjas!" She does a head count, "Whoa, there's two of you."

One of the random ninjas shouts, "Which one is the real one?"

"I am!" Both Tomoko's shout. "Liar! I'm the real one!"

Kiki grabs the bridge of her nose, "Stop!" She stares down at Daisuke, "Daisuke which one is Tomoko?" Daisuke walks over to the real Tomoko and gives her a kiss.

Tomoko punches the air, "Alright little buddy!" Tomoko turns to the fake and gives it a chakra powered punch, revealing to be a white Zetsu, "Son of a bitch! You're a cross dresser!"

The Zetsu growls, "This isn't over."

Tomoko grins, "You're right it's not." Punching the Zetsu again in the face Tomoko ties him up, "Take him down for information." Tomoko starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kiki asks.

Tomoko grins, "Bed!" Before anyone can stop her she runs off.

* * *

**_Unexpected Delivery_**

~Third Person Pov~

Tomoko walks around the village with Kimiko by her side. Tomoko sighs, "Hey Kimiko? Why are you hanging out with me? I mean I appreciate the training we just did, but shouldn't you and Hitoshi hang out? You guys are newly weds."

Kimiko smiles her sun dress blowing in the wind, "Hitoshi's is doing some work for Lady Tsunade in the next town over, and since Naruto left a year ago you've seemed kind of lonely." Kimiko stops and holds her stomach, "Ouch, my stomach hurts…"

Tomoko raises an eye brow, "Are you okay?" Daisuke whines in Tomoko's arms, "Are you hungry?"

"No, no it's not that…" Kimiko shrugs it off, "Come on I'll be fine." The two walk back to Kimiko's and Hitoshi's house.

Tomoko grins while plopping down on the couch, "So when am I going to be a step big sister?"

Kimiko blushes, "Y-You've got a while! Hitoshi and I haven't even started thinking about kids."

"You've been using pr…"

Kimiko walks over and whacks Tomoko, "That's none of your business!"

Tomoko laughs, "Geeze chill out. I was just kidding."

Kimiko starts to walk away, "Yeah what…" She stops as liquid drips down her leg; she holds her stomach in pain. "AH!"

"Whoa!" Tomoko stands up and stares at the puddle, "You just pissed yourself!"

Kimiko glares, "You idiot! Something's wrong!" Stumbling Kimiko sits down on the couch holding her flat stomach, "Go get Hitoshi!"

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself." In a panic Tomoko grabs Daisuke, "Daisuke! Go get Hitoshi!" With a bark Daisuke disappears; Tomoko runs over to Kimiko, "Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach!" Kimiko gasps as another sharp pain strikes her, "Go get some warm towels! I'm going to have to go to the ER!"

Nodding Tomoko runs off, and while she's getting the towels she hears Kimiko screaming in pain, then after a while the sound of crying. Tomoko's stomach drops as she realizes that it's not Kimiko's cries, but that of a baby's. Tomoko pokes her head in, stares for a moment then runs back into the other room shouting, "We need more towels!"

After a few moments Kimiko shouts, "Tomoko, I've cut the cord it's safe to come in!"

Tomoko walks in and stares at the small toweled bundle in Kimiko's arms, "You were pregnant?"

Kimiko shrugs, "I guess so…" She holds her stomach again, "GAH!"

Tomoko shivers, "Please tell me it's not another kid."

"N-No this is different. Quick take her!"

"Her?"

"YES!" Tomoko shakily grabs the baby girl, holding her as if she was glass. The little infant sleeps peacefully with a mop of purple hair on her head. Kimiko stands up, "Come on we've got to go to the hospital now!" Tomoko while holding the baby helps Kimiko to the emergency room where Sakura is working.

Sakura raises an eyebrow, "Tomoko where did you get that baby?"

Tomoko glares, "Shhh! You'll wake her up. Kimiko just had her."

"She was pregnant?"

"Yes!" Suddenly Sakura takes the baby girl and runs off to do tests on her, while some other doctors take Kimiko away. Leaving Tomoko there to worry about Kimiko, and her new baby sister.

After an hour Sakura walks in with the baby. Placed securely on the baby's head is a small pink hat, "They're both fine, Kimiko's sleeping for a moment, she said for you to watch the baby."

Taking the baby Tomoko stares at her, "She doesn't have a name?"

"Actually she does."

Tomoko smiles while holding the infant, "What is it?"

"Nanami." A doctor calls for Sakura, "Sorry Tomoko I've got to go, but Nanami's healthy and good to go, and Kimiko's recovering from preeclampsia. She'll have to stay here for six weeks until we get her good to go."

Nodding Tomoko watches Sakura leave, and almost immediately Nanami starts to cry, "Hush stop your crying it will be alright." As if understanding Nanami stops crying, one of her tiny hands wrapping around Tomoko's finger, "You're so small, but so strong! As your big sister I'll hold you and keep you safe." Slowly rocking Nanami Tomoko smiles, "I'll be here." Walking into Kimiko's room Tomoko sits down in a chair, still holding Nanami. Soon Hitoshi and Daisuke come running in.

Hitoshi stares at Nanami, "What's that?"

Tomoko grins as Daisuke sniffs Nanami, "It's a baby. Your baby." Tomoko holds Nanami so that Hitoshi can see, "Her name is Nanami."

"B-baby?" Hitoshi's face turns sheet white and he crumples to the ground.

Tomoko laughs while looking at Nanami, "Kid that's your dad. With me around you have no chance at being normal." Nanami just coos in response.


	98. Chapter 98: Low Blow

~Third Person Pov~

Sleep didn't come to the young Leaf ninja. Many sealed bodies are brought to her, with every soul sent back to either heaven or hell the pain in Tomoko's head eases up. Panting she sits on a nearby stump, "Put the next bunch of sealed bodies together over there."

Lee walks over to Tomoko, "Are you okay? Maybe you should take a nap."

Tomoko glares "Stand back! With the White Zetsu's imitating everyone, I can't trust anyone here." Daisuke walks over to Lee and sniffs him, earning a growl. Tomoko nods, "I especially cannot trust you." Clenching a tight fist she punches 'Lee' with tired arms. Standing there is no longer Lee, but a White Zetsu. "Son of a bitch they're everywhere!"

Arashi sprints over and kills the Zetsu, "Tomoko, do try to take a rest."

Tomoko glares at Arashi, "Tell me something that only the real Arashi would know."

"When you were seven you and Kazuma stayed the night at my house, there was a thunderstorm and you wet the…"

Tomoko smacks Arashi's head hiding a blush, "I-I believe you! And besides I TOLD you that was Kazuma!"

Arashi laughs holding up a canteen of water, "Here drink it. You must be tired."

Chugging the water Tomoko sits down again and lays her head on her knees, "Thanks…" She sighs, "Shouldn't you be in the sensor area?"

"It's quieter over here." Arashi sighs, "When do you think this war will be over?"

"When both Naruto and the Eight Tails are captured, or when we find a way to kill Madara. We might be fighting for a while." Tomoko runs a hand through her hair, "Alright, my break is over, I've got to release those souls." After freeing a couple dozen more souls, Tomoko is on the near point of sleeping while standing.

Arashi laughs as he helps Tomoko sit down, "You know you're suppose to help the blind, not the other way around."

Tomoko groans seeing more bodies being piled up, "Ah shut up and help me back up."

"I don't think you should. You're very low on chakra." Arashi warns.

Unsteadily Tomoko stands up, "I'm fine, really." Daisuke whines as Tomoko takes a shaky step, "Someone needs to do this."

"Tomoko I really don't think…"

"So Kabuto's jutsu does have a flaw in it." A voice calls out.

While Daisuke growls Tomoko scans through the dark night trying to find the source of the voice, adrenaline forcing her awake, "Arashi watch o…" She's cut off when a cold blade touches her neck, causing goose bumps to appear and the hair on the back of her neck to rise.

"You're causing issues to my plan." The voice hisses pressing the blade against Tomoko's throat. Red eyes widen once the voice registers in her mind.

Her voice rings out in the cold night, "Arashi run!" A foot connects with Tomoko's back, staggering forward she catches herself just in time to see Madara behind Arashi, "ARASHI!"

Arashi pulls out a kunai, trying to sense Madara, "Tomoko it's going to be okay just…" The blind teen didn't have time to react before Madara's blade pierces Arashi's chest, "GAH!"

Pulling out a kunai Tomoko rushes at Madara, only to be punched in the face and knocked down. Madara looks at Arashi, and then yanks his blade out, "I missed his heart. He might live." Arashi drops to the ground, eyes wide and frozen; Madara bends down for a closer look, "Nope I did hit his heart. Oh well he looked like a pathetic excuse for a ninja anyway."

Growling Daisuke lunches at Madara, planning to latch onto his neck and bite until he found an artery. Madara simply allows Daisuke to pass through him. Tomoko stares at Arashi's body horrified, before her knuckles turn white from both clenching her fists and the kunai. "A-Arashi…" Tossing the kunai she charges in with a fist ready, "Take it back!"

Furious blows just slip through Madara, they only come to a halt when Madara's foot strikes Tomoko's chest. Madara just walks over and yanks Tomoko up by her arm, "You and I are going to visit someone."

Trying to yank free Tomoko yells, "Let go!" She glares upward and immediately her stomach drops realizing her mistake. Unable to look away Tomoko stares at Madara's spinning Sharingan eye. Eye lids heavy and knees weak, Tomoko passes out, causing Daisuke to freak out. Barking and tugging on the teens clothes prove to be in vain, so Daisuke stands over Tomoko protectively and growls.

Madara just stares at Daisuke, "I don't intend on killing her, yet." This doesn't appease the fox, and he shows his fangs. Madara pulls out a scroll, and reaches out for Daisuke; this causes Daisuke to attack wildly. His rage only stops once Madara grabs the back of Daisuke's neck, "You're going to deliver something for me." He ties the scroll to Daisuke, "It's a message for the Allied Shinobi Forces. My word that they will lose this war." He tosses Daisuke, "If you deliver that message…" He picks up Tomoko, "I'll let your owner live." Daisuke stares at Madara, wondering if he can truly believe him, before whining and taking off.

Meanwhile, leaping through the trees is Naruto and Killer Bee. Naruto, clad in his Kyuubi Mode dashes forward for the front lines, prepared to fight. A sharp pain invades his mind, causing him to stop. Killer Bee stops and looks at Naruto, "What's up Naruto? There's no time to be slow!" Grinning Killer Bee takes out his book of rhymes and a pencil, jotting down his latest and not so greatest rhyme.

For some reason Naruto reaches out into his pocket and pulls out Tomoko's charm. "Something…just happened…"

Bee stares at the charm, "Man, it's nothin'!" Bee smiles, "Is that from your girl? Does she make your heart whirl?" He writes down the rhyme.

Naruto stashes the charm, "Come on we have to hurry!"

"Come on man tell me!"

Naruto sighs, "It's…complicated?"

"How?"  
Not wanting to explain Naruto turns to Bee, "Hey, can you make up a rhyme for me?"

"You bet I can fool! Give me the first line!"

Naruto thinks of one on the spot, "A hero clad in orange."

"Alright! Killer Bee's got this!" For a while Bee mutters various words to himself, until after a while he shouts, "Mother fucka! Nothin' rhymes with orange!" Laughing to himself Naruto presses onward.

Tomoko's eyes flutter open when she feels something heavy and leathery wrapping around her stomach. Sitting up she blinks a couple times to clear her head, then she stares nose to nose at a large snake. It takes a moment for her to process that there's a serpent in front of her; but as soon as she does she cuts loose screaming, "AH!" Shoving it off her, she starts chucking various rocks at the snake, "DIE!"

The snake hisses and prepares to strike, but a voice stops it, "I see you're awake. You're up sooner than I thought."

Tomoko looks up at the sky to see the moon still looming overhead. "How long was I out?"

"Only an hour, I'm surprised; for someone so low on chakra that is." Madara's voice replies. "Kabuto, she's what they're using against your jutsu."

Kabuto walks out of the shadows, a brown cloak covers his frame along with a hood, covering his now very pale skin, over grown hair, and snake like eyes. "I know."

Tomoko stares at Kabuto's drastic change completely shocked, "What…what happened to you Kabuto?"

Kabuto grins, "Do you like it? I do, I've gained all of Lord Orochimaru's abilities by infusing his cells with my own."

Squinting into the darkness, Tomoko can make out another snake figure, and the figure of a…woman? Taking a small step Tomoko realizes that it's Anko! Tomoko gasps, "Anko! Hey wake up! We thought you were dead!" The hyper active exam prompter lies still in the snake's coils. "Is…is she…?"

"Dead?" Madara finishes, "No, Kabuto won't dispose of her."

Kabuto shrugs, "She still has a bit of Orochimaru's chakra within her. If I extract it, it'll make my jutsu stronger." He turns and faces Tomoko, "Speaking of my jutsu, show me how you're beating it." Interest sparks in Kabuto's eyes, "You can't destroy the bodies, and the only way to stop them is to seal the body, if they some how free themselves, or if I release them."

Tomoko glares, "You stole those souls, and upset the natural balance of things!"

"Like I care. Now show me how this jutsu of yours works."

"No!"

Kabuto smirks, "I thought that you'd fight back, so I prepared in advanced." He makes a hand seal and a wooden coffin sprouts out of the ground. It creeks open, causing a horrible smell to emit from it. A pale hand pulls open the coffin.

Tomoko's heart tears in two and her stomach plummets to the ground once the hand pushes open the coffin completely, "No…"

Standing there is Kazuma, his image looking exactly as it had the night he died. Only one thing was different the whites of his eyes were now black, a sign that he's under Kabuto's control. Kazuma looks around confused, "What…where am I?" Kazuma stares at Tomoko, "Tomoko! What are you doing here? Did you die to?"

Tomoko blinks away tears, "No Kazuma…this is the living world." She lightly laughs, "Looks like I was able to keep my promise. I was able to be there when you woke up." She glares daggers at Kabuto, "Defiling the dead is disrespectful! You monster!"

Kabuto smiles, "Go on Tomoko, send your precious little brother away."

Tomoko shakes her head no, "I'm not fighting him."

"This isn't very entertaining." Madara points out.

Kabuto nods, "You're right." Kabuto moves some pebbles on the ground around, causing Kazuma to take forced steps forward, "I'll make you two fight."

Tomoko stares at Kazuma, "Kazuma I'm so sorry…this is all my fault. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

"Tomoko look out!" Kazuma yells as he tosses a punch.

Ducking Tomoko leaps out of the way, "Kazuma…you don't know how much I blame myself for your death."

Kabuto spins a kunai with a talisman in his hand grinning, "Tomoko, you killed your dear little brother?"

Kazuma glares at Kabuto, "No it's not like that!"

"You killed him in cold blood? And you call me the monster." Kabuto takes pleasure in Tomoko's pain.

Holding her head Tomoko closes her eyes trying to hide the tears pouring out, "I didn't mean to!"

"Tomoko you don't have to explain yourself to this jerk!" Kazuma soothes, "I know it was an accident, and I know that you didn't mean for it to happen."

Kabuto presses on, "I think you should be punished for your actions." He shoves the kunai into Kazuma's head.

"GAH!" Kazuma holds his head, feeling his free will being taken from him.

Tomoko opens her eyes and grabs Kazuma's shoulders, "Kazuma, what's wrong?" Kazuma's knee connects with Tomoko's stomach, then he grabs her by the neck and tosses her into a near by tree. "Kazuma?" She stares into his frantic worrisome eyes.

Kabuto laughs, "He can still hear you, but his body is under my control."

Tomoko bites her lip, "I can't hurt him…not again…" Taking a deep breath she gains a level head, thinking clearly and rationally again, "But I refuse for him to be another one of your puppets Kabuto." Pulling out a kunai she charges in at Kazuma, but just before she reaches him she flips in the air and heads for Kabuto.

A snake rushes to Kabuto's aid; wrapping itself around Tomoko it holds her still. Kabuto grins, "You're not fighting me." The snake lets go just as Kazuma's fist connects with Tomoko's face. The teen hit's the ground and stands up. Looming over her is Kazuma's tall, muscular figure, staring down at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Just…fight me." Kazuma chokes out.

Fists trembling, Tomoko nods and takes a swing at Kazuma, "Fine…have it your way."

As Kazuma stumbles back, Kabuto lightly laughs, "This is going to be a great fight."


	99. Chapter 99: Beginning of the End

_Since I know no one will read the updates I put on my profile I'll just say it here. I am no longer following the manga's plot line, so just bear with me when it comes to the chapters coming out. Imagination and inspiration sometimes take a little bit to get going. I can't just sit there and twiddle my thumbs waiting for the manga to catch up and actually have something relevant to the plot happen. Thanks for reading :)_

* * *

~Third Person Pov~

Tomoko stands across from Kazuma, still struggling with her decision to fight him. "There has to be another way for me to do this." Taking off the key, Tomoko holds it close to her, "Dis, protector of the spirits, take in this soul and keep him safe." As the key starts to glow Kabuto takes a step forward interested. "Release him from this unholy bounds!" The light wraps around Kazuma, and he struggles against it. Eventually the light fades, "Huh?" Angry she starts shaking the key, "You stupid thing! Work!"

Kabuto lets loose a bark of laughter, "Was that it?"

Dis growls in Tomoko's head, "Idiot! He has to be weakened!"

Tomoko puts back on the necklace, "Damn it…I don't have the chakra to weaken him…" She bites her lip, "I-I can't fight him…"

"But he can fight you." Kabuto warns as Kazuma makes hand seals. Shutting her eyes Tomoko shields herself the best way she can with her arms as fire spews out of Kazuma's mouth. Patting the flames out on herself, Tomoko is punched in the face.

Holding her jaw Tomoko curses to herself, "Son of a bitch." Standing up she prepares a strong chakra powered fist, but just before she hits him she draws back the chakra and slows her punch. Her fist just hangs in the air, shaking, "I-I…can't do it."

Kazuma gently grabs her fists, then he jerks her forward, swinging her into a nearby tree. Not giving her a chance to recover, Kazuma brings a chakra enhanced foot down on Tomoko's stomach. "…Fight!…"

Kabuto sits down, "Come on. Make this fight interesting." Kazuma brings his foot up again to strike, but this time Tomoko catches it. Twisting it she jerks him off to the side, giving herself a chance to recover.

Holding her stomach in pain, Tomoko tosses two kunai with wire attached, tying up Kazuma rendering him immobile for at least a quick second. Biting her lip she starts weighing her options. _I can't fight him, even if I wanted to I hardly have any chakra, and I probably can't run with out being caught._

A low growling voice interrupts her thoughts, "_I killed him. Those I kill shall remain dead. Pact maker, I will give you some of my chakra, in exchange I will get send that boy back to the Realm of the Dead_."

"What?" Tomoko whispers.

"_I warn you. Many cannot handle my chakra. Prepare yourself!_" Tomoko gasps as a strange feeling enters her body. Feeling the surge of power she grins. "_Allow me to take control. Do that, and you'll win this fight free of charge._" Sensing the teen's hesitation, Cuthalu growls, "_Or would you rather die and let this boy be this human's puppet?_" Sighing Tomoko takes a deep breath, knowing that accepting Cuthalu's help is her best bet at the moment.

Kabuto stares at the teen as her appearance seems to change, eyes fade to glowing yellow, and dark chakra surrounds her. Flexing her fingers she stares coldly at Kazuma, "Boy. I killed you with mercy, I a God took pity on you. And now you're living again, this will be bad for my reputation."

Kabuto smirks, "Now this is interesting." He takes note of the voice change as well, "I don't think little Tomoko is fighting anymore." He lightly laughs, "In this moon light she almost looks threatening."

Kazuma stares at his sister with fearful eyes. He barely manages to say, "Give…back…Tomoko…"

"Worried I'll break her?" Cuthalu asks with a smirk, "The more desperate she gets the more often I'll be summoned, and the more fun I'll be able to have." He grins, "Really it's a win-win situation."

Kabuto loosens his control on Kazuma, interested as to what is about to happen. Kazuma glares, "I've read a bunch of scrolls, you'll make her crazy!"

"Power comes with a price." Cuthalu starts walking ominously towards Kazuma, causing Kazuma to take a step back. "Are you scared, frightened perhaps?"

Growling Kazuma focuses chakra to his fists as he breaks free of the wire, "Bring back Tomoko!"

Cuthalu tilts his head and grins, "Not until you're begging for death." Kazuma charges forward fist ready, but Cuthalu just pushes down the fist with two fingers. Jumping up Cuthalu kicks Kazuma into a near by tree. Kazuma makes some hand seals, but Cuthalu is behind him within a blink of an eye with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Grabbing Kazuma's arms, Cuthalu presses his legs against his back yanking Kazuma's arms out of place. Knocking Kazuma to the ground, black chakra emits from Cuthalu as it starts to burn and boil Kazuma's skin. As Kazuma screams in pain, Kabuto holds a sleeve against his nose, "The smell of burning flesh isn't pleasant."

Taking a step back Cuthalu nods as Kazuma shakily tries to get up. "My work here is done." Yellow eyes fade back to red, and the black chakra dissolves into the night.

Stumbling a bit Tomoko grabs her head, "Son of a bitch…that hurt." She takes one look at Kazuma and gasps, "Kazuma!"

Kazuma looks up and smiles, "Tomoko, go ahead send me back."

Nodding Tomoko pulls off the key, "Dis, protector of the spirits, take in this soul and keep him safe. Release him from this unholy bounds!" This time when the golden light surrounds Kazuma, it works.

As Kazuma stands there he gives his sister a stern look, "Don't listen to him again." Then like that he's gone.

Before Tomoko can process what Kazuma had said, Kabuto stands up and claps, "Good job Tomoko, you managed to kill your baby brother again. I must say how brutal, and you didn't even do the dirty work yourself!"

"Shut up!" Tomoko hisses while stumbling a bit, "Or I swear I'm going to rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat, then laugh while you choke on it!"

"Enough." Madara leaps down, "Kabuto, summon the previous Jinchuriki, I've already made the adjustments I need to them."

Kabuto nods as six coffins appear out of the ground, "As you wish." Tomoko watches as four males and two females exit the coffins, she can't tell who is who, but what worries her the most are that in each of their right eyes there's a Sharingan; and in the left the Rinnegan. Kabuto stares at the group, "When are you attacking?"

"At day break." Madara clenches his fists, "I've waited so long for this day." His eyes cut to Tomoko, "Be ready, once I obtain the Eight and Nine Tails, you'll be combining the separated spirits into the Legendary Ten Tails."

"Like hell I will." Tomoko growls, "Who says I agreed to help you? Besides, I don't know how to do that!"

Madara waves his hand telling his squad to move out. As they do he lingers behind, "You better find out quickly. Kabuto, keep her here." Taking a step forward to protest, Tomoko sways a bit, still feeling the effect of the foreign chakra that just recently left her body. As Madara leaves, Kabuto goes back to his pebble diagram.

Tomoko looks at the trees, and starts to leave when a huge snake crosses her path hissing threateningly. Just before Tomoko can pull out a kunai, and idea hits her. _It'll be sick, but it'll be a way to not only distract him, but to get close to him._ Tomoko narrows her eyes. _Kabuto dies today. But first…_Fluffing up her hair, and tugging her shirt down a bit, Tomoko girls up. "So, I'm not allowed to leave?" She asks aloud.

"That's right."

Turning away from the snake Tomoko sticks her tongue out childishly, "And who's going to make me? You're to busy playing with your pebbles, and we both know I'm capable of killing a snake."

Suddenly, but according to her plan, Kabuto appears in front of Tomoko, "I will."

Batting her eyes Tomoko stares at Kabuto innocently; internally she forces herself from pouncing and just beating the living hell out of him, "Kabuto, there's only what seven years between us?" She takes a step closer to Kabuto, "You know there's something about you…"

Kabuto grins, "Is there?"

Feeling like she's about to throw up Tomoko nods, "Yes, something…dangerous but…" She forces a seductive grin, "I like it." Moving her shoulder ever so slightly her shirt droops more, just enough to make Kabuto take notice. Tomoko lightly laughs and pushes up his chin, "My face is up here hun." Thinking of what she's about to do Tomoko mentally groans. _I **better** get a damn metal of bravery for this._

Kabuto raises an eyebrow, "What are you trying?"

"I've decided to help you and Madara out." She lies, but then she leans forward, "I mean, always go with the winning side right?" Before her sense of decency comes back she crashes her lips against Kabuto. Resisting the urge to puke she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Kabuto's neck. Slowly her fingers trace his spine. _If I cut one of the top Thoracic vertebrae I'll disable his entire body, but it'll keep him alive so I can gain information out of him._

As Kabuto tries to take a step back, Tomoko quickly presses the button on her wrist band, making the blade pop out. Kabuto's eyes widen as he hears the spring loaded blade, but he's unable to dodge in time as Tomoko forces the blade into his upper back. Removing her lips from his Tomoko severs the spine, causing Kabuto to not only shout in pain but to crumble to the ground, "You little bitch!"

Before Tomoko can come up with a witty reply, the snake that once blocked her way springs up and bites her side. "Son of a…" Using her wrist blades Tomoko stabs the snake in the head. Running over to Anko, Tomoko kills the snake restraining her fellow Leaf Ninja. Holding her side Tomoko walks over and stands over Kabuto, "I've heard that Captain Yamato has been captured as well. Where is he?"

Kabuto grins, "I've hidden him under the sealing statue, but you're not going to live to relay that information."

"Huh?" Tomoko stares at Kabuto for a moment trying to decipher what he'd just said, "Yeah right, now I'm taking you back to be…"

Suddenly a white snake with Kabuto's characteristics flies out of Kabuto's mouth. "Die!"

Tomoko leaps away, barely dodging Kabuto's dangerous teeth, "Holy shit! Since when could you do that?"

Kabuto hisses bearing his teeth, "Stay still and I might not kill you." He shivers in excitement, "That is if that poison you received from that bite doesn't kill you off."

Feeling the burning sensation Tomoko glares up at the towering white snake, "How long do I have with just the poison?"

"An hour before it starts doing damage to your vital organs, in two hours you'll be dead." Kabuto crouches down prepared to strike, "You don't stand a chance."

Tomoko grins, "Great, I have just enough time." Pulling out a flower she makes a whip, "I only have enough chakra for two or three jutsus, but I've done more with less before!" Flicking her wrist the whip slashes Kabuto's right eye, causing blood to spew from it. "Don't under estimate me!" While Kabuto tries to recover from the blow, Tomoko rushes behind him and wraps the whip around his neck, "Shame all of that power and you don't even know how to use it."

"Don't under estimate me!" Kabuto hisses as his mighty tail flings Tomoko into a tree; the whip turns back into a flower, falling uselessly to the ground. Slithering her way, Kabuto starts to wrap around Tomoko prepared to crush her. Struggling Tomoko finds that she can't move, and as she looks up she sees Kabuto's teeth glisten in the sun.

Preparing for the worst, Tomoko closes her eyes, "Oh man…!" But the strike never comes, in fact she feels some force hit Kabuto's coils. Opening her eyes Tomoko smiles, "Kiki!"

Standing with two bloody broad swords in hand with Daisuke next to her is Kiki, "So this is where you've been slacking off! Slacker~!"

Hissing Kabuto tightens his grip. Tomoko starts coughing, "Kiki, stop playing around and help me out!"

"Aye aye!" While Kabuto whacks at Kiki with his tail, she cart wheels out of the way. Eventually to keep up with the childish Swamp ninja, Kabuto is forced to free Tomoko.

Dropping to the ground Tomoko grabs her now intensely burning side, "Son of a bitch…" Daisuke rushes to her side to make sure she's okay. Yanking out two nearby flowers from the ground Tomoko makes a bow and an arrow. Taking aim she yells, "Hey Kabuto!" Just as Kabuto turns around she fires off the arrow, it lands directly between his eyes. Kabuto stays eerily still, but seeing this as their only chance Tomoko yells, "Kiki now!"

Kiki tosses one sword to the side, then with the other one she leaps into the air and slices off Kabuto's head. Blood covers the two teens. Kiki stares at it and shivers, "EWWWW!"

Dis cheers in Tomoko's head, "You did it human! The balance of nature will soon go back to normal!"

Tomoko stands up and smiles, "Thanks for the sav…" She's cut off when Kiki hugs her and starts crying, "Kiki?"

"I thought you were dead!" She sobs. "I stopped Daisuke from delivering a bomb disguised as a scroll, and he led me to Arashi's body! I-I assumed the worst and…b-but Daisuke…he sniffed you out!" As Kiki releases Tomoko from her death grip hug she gasps, "What happened to your side?"

Tomoko winces, "Nothing." She tilts her head to Anko, "I need you to take her back, get her treated."

"What about you?" Kiki asks.

"I'm going to go investigate a lead. I'll come back soon I promise, but first I need you to give me a chakra pill." After munching the pill Tomoko goes through the series of familiar hand seals, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Shoyo winks, "Hiya cutie!" He gasps and curtsies in front of Kiki, "Hello my dear, I'm Shoyo."

Kiki laughs, "Hi Shoyo."

Shoyo turns to Tomoko, "Now what is it that cha need cutie?"

"We're going on an adventure!" Tomoko tosses Daisuke onto Shoyo's back before leaping on herself. "But we have to hurry."

"Alrighty cutie!" Shoyo starts to flap his wings.

Looking downward Tomoko watches as Kiki picks up Anko. Kiki yells up, "You better hurry back!"

"I will!" Tomoko latches onto Shoyo's neck, "Hurry Shoyo, head for that giant statue in the distance."

Shoyo tilts his head while speeding up, causing Tomoko's eyes to water. "Uh cutie…don't cha think that'll be protected?"

Tomoko shakes her head no, "No, Kabuto's immortal army was protecting it, but since we took out Kabuto we also took out the Immortal Enemy. The only thing there should be some white Zetsu's. They shouldn't be too much hassle."

"Just 'member cutie. Dear ol' Shoyo's a lover not a fighter."

Tomoko laughs, "I know." As they approach the statue Tomoko's whole abdomen starts to hurt, "We need to hurry…"


	100. Chapter 100: Sasuke Enters The War

_Woot! 100 chapters! ...and I didn't do any special bonus chapters...Lol sorry guys work's been crazy. Thanks for sticking with me these 100 chapters, and I'd like to thank Ulrikadk of deviant art for their lovely fan art of Tomoko! I appreciate it :D!  
_

* * *

~Third Person Pov~

Shoyo flies low to the ground as Tomoko stares up at the massive statue that's sitting on a massive stone lotus. Shoyo ruffles his feathers and whispers, "Oi cutie, I'll be waitin' out here for you n da fox. Be careful, I can sense a ton of chakra's in there."

Tomoko slides off Shoyo then helps Daisuke off, "I can tell. Daisuke this mission will require absolute silence." Saluting with his tail both Tomoko and Daisuke run off into the underground caverns beneath the statue and lotus.

Madara runs with his squad of Jinchurriki, prepared for a fight. "With the former Jinchurriki on my side, I will win this war." Complete shock fills the Uchiha's stomach as his squad dissolves away. He stops on a branch, prepared to kill something or someone. "Kabuto…" Using his teleportation jutsu he returns to where he left Kabuto and Tomoko. There he didn't find the teenager or the purple haired leaf ninja. The only thing that greeted him was the white snake form of Kabuto, his head detached from his body. Giving off a murderous intent Madara yells, "Zetsu!"

A white Zetsu appears out of the ground, "Tobi something has happened, the Immortal Army they…!"

"I know." Madara growls, "Kabuto went and got himself killed." Blood lust rolling off him like waves he turns to Zetsu, "Find that brat and bring her to me. If I loose this war because of her I'm going to make her plea for death. Zetsu, move out the troops as well, we need to make up for the loss of the Immortal Army. There may have been a few hundred of them, but their power was immense. Also the Nine Tails and the Eight Tails have come out of hiding. I want them captured as soon as possible."

The white Zetsu sinks into the ground, "As you wish."

Tomoko and Daisuke sneak around corners to see numerous amounts of white Zetsu's all sleeping and possibly preparing for battle. "Be very quiet." Tomoko whispers. Tip toeing about they come across what looked like a nude man protruding out of the steam like object with eight outstretched arms around them. Opposite of the nude man is Yamato. Running up to him Tomoko shakes him, "Yamato! Hey!"

Yamato struggles to crack open an eye, "To…moko?" His eyes open all the way, "What are you doing here? How did you…"

"Shh!" Tomoko starts pulling on Yamato, "Be quiet there's white Zetsu's everywhere." After tugging for a while she has to take a break, "You could help me you know."

"I can't. This…thing is draining all of my chakra."

Wiping some sweat off her brow Tomoko pulls out a flower, transforming it into a sword she stabs the steam and jerks downward. While it effectively frees Yamato, the nude man starts screaming. Daisuke growls as white Zetsu's fill the room. Tossing Yamato onto her back Tomoko takes off running yelling repeatedly, "Son of a bitch!" Skidding to a stop she notices that the stairs leaning to the exit are blocked, and unless she sprouts wings she can't escape.

Completely surrounded by the enemy the Zetsu's talk amongst themselves, "There she is! Inform Madara." As they start to advance Tomoko is forced to put down Yamato and stand protectively in front of him, but at the same time she's forced to try and ignore the increasing amount of pain she's experiencing.

"Damn…we need help." Clenching the flower sword tightly she growls, "And any minute freaking Madara is going to be here…" Just as the Zetsu's prepare to strike, a blur of black zooms in front of Tomoko.

Flapping his wings Shoyo hollers out various threats. His eyes cut to Tomoko, "Hurry cutie! N' cover my back!" Tossing both Yamato and Daisuke onto Shoyo's back, Tomoko leaps on while turning the sword into a whip; slashing away any of the Zetsu's that got too close. As Shoyo tries to take off Zetsu's grab his feet. "Cutie! On my mark toss something that'll explode!"

Pulling out a kunai with an explosive tag Tomoko nods, "Alright!" Shoyo flaps his mighty wings, enhancing the wind created with his chakra the wind cuts the Zetsu's.

"Now!" On Shoyo's mark, Tomoko tosses the kunai, and immediately the kunai explodes; the explosion enhanced by Shoyo's air jutsu, and with only slight burns, Shoyo is able to take off.

Tomoko checks everyone over, "Is everyone alright?"

Yamato slowly nods, "Yes, I can feel my strength returning. Thank you Tomoko."

"Anytime." Grabbing her stomach, she starts to shake, "Shit I think my two hours is almost up…Shoyo! Hurry find Sakura! Or Shizune!"

Yamato sits up worried, "Tomoko what happened?"

Tomoko smiles, "Well while I fought Kabuto, one of his snakes bit me. Before Kabuto died he said I only had two hours left." She winces, "Damn it hurts like hell."

A small piece of wood sprouts from Yamato, after breaking it off he hands it to Tomoko, "It's wood from a willow tree. It has a natural pain killer in it, chew it."

Chewing it slowly it offers Tomoko no relief, but she smiles anyway like it did, "Thanks Yamato, that really hit the spot." Feeling faint she lies her head down on Shoyo's neck, "Hurry…" Daisuke whines watching Tomoko.

After about thirty minutes of intense flying Shoyo practically crash lands near the medical tents, "Oi guy, get cutie into one of those tents. I'm too tired to go on." He disappears with a poof.

Yamato slings Tomoko's arm over his neck as him and Daisuke enter the main medical tent. Inside are Sakura, Shizune, and a couple of other medical ninjas. Sakura gasps, "Captain Yamato! We heard that you were captured!"

Yamato nods, "I was, but Tomoko rescued me. She needs immediate medical attention."

Shizune immediately goes to work, "What happened?"

"Snake bite." Shizune nods and starts barking out orders. Meanwhile Sakura checks on Yamato. Yamato smiles, "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. Just recovering from loss of chakra." He stares at the white Zetsu that's being dissected on a nearby table, "Those things have my DNA, to make them stronger, and to make their transformations more realistic."

Sakura pets a whining Daisuke, "Naruto has entered the battle field."

Yamato's eyes widen, "What? I have to go…"

"No. Tsunade and the Raikage allowed him to pass." Sakura sternly glares at Yamato, "You need to sit down and rest."

Yamato sighs, "You're right. For now, we just have to believe in Naruto."

Sprawls of dead ninja lie behind Madara. He'd already located the troublesome teen, but after noticing her condition he decided to wait until her life wasn't in danger. Then in the distance he spots his targets destroying some white Zetsu's. Killer Bee stares at Madara, "Naruto, look it's that Madara fool."

Clad in his Nine-Tails chakra Mode Naruto stares at Madara remembering what Minato had told him. Speed is going to be my best bet against this guy. And I have to do it fast. Since I made those clones, my chakra's going to be drained very quickly. Naruto narrows his eyes in determination. I have to finish this now. "Bee. Watch my back for any White Zetsu's."

Bee nods and gives me a thumbs up, "You got it! Mess this guy up!"

Madara laughs, "There's no way you two stand a chance against…" Madara sees a flash of yellow, and barely has enough time to make himself intangible. Naruto's fist slips through his stomach, Madara tightly grabs Naruto's wrist once he passes through, but Naruto responds with a super powered blow to the chest. Forced to let go Madara winces slightly but doesn't let it show. He's got power… He looks around for any specially made kunai, but finds none. And he has raw speed. This might be a challenge.

Bee lets loose a battle cry as he bashes a White Zetsu's head in, "Stay out of this fool!"

Madara prepares to make some hand seals, but Naruto is on him like white on rice. Madara kicks Naruto, and holds Naruto's arms behind his back, "You may have gained some new abilities but I still don't need any ninjutsu to beat you."

Naruto growls, "Don't underestimate me!" Madara's eyes widen as he notices chakra arms extend from Naruto and quickly form a Rasengan. Before he can let go or become intangible he's hit directly; freeing Naruto from his grasp.

Madara spins in the air for a while, but lands as if he wasn't hurt. Standing up though Madara realizes the extent of the attack, clenching his stomach Madara narrows his eyes, "This has gotten interesting." Standing tall Madara smirks, "Sasuke should be done recovering from the surgery by now. Till then Naruto." Madara disappears and reappears in the forest not too far from where he'd just been. Angrily he punches a tree, "He's gotten stronger. I'd rather not be injured fighting him myself." Madara grins, "Now that Kabuto's gone, I'll have to dispose of Sasuke myself. I'll have Naruto kill him, and once Naruto's weakened it'll be easy capturing him then the Eight Tails." Going over the plan again in his head he disappears.

Naruto growls, "Damn! I almost had him! I…" He stops when he realizes that he's forced to allow one of his clones to disappear. "The Nine-Tailed Fox is taking my chakra faster than I thought."

Bee sighs, "I told ya. You hafta be careful." Bee cracks his knuckles, "Don't be a fool, go cool off somewhere."

"But…!"

"You can't win this war by yourself." Bee interrupts, "Come on use that head of yours. Restore your chakra; you're going to need it."

Deciding that Bee was right Naruto sighs and returns to normal, "Alright." He blinks, "If I have to rest, I should go find Sakura or Tomoko." Walking into the medical tents a ways away he spots Sakura, "Hey Sakur….AH!"

He's cut off as Sakura bashes him against the head, "You idiot! You're supposed to be in hiding!"

"Ow Sakura!" Naruto whines, "And I can't just sit back and allow people to be hurt because of me!" Naruto clenches his fists, "I'll bear the burden of this war and defeat Madara."

Shizune walks by and slaps Naruto's back, "But first you're resting! You've done enough training and fighting today."

Naruto nods, "Okay, but first where's Tomoko? I need to talk to her about something."

Yamato walks out from behind a curtain, "She's resting."

"In here?" Naruto raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

Yamato sighs, "Long story short, she killed Kabuto but he got in a good last shot."

Naruto walks past the curtain to see a sleeping Tomoko. Lying on her feet is Daisuke, and wrapped around her waist is a bandage. Daisuke lifts his head and wags his tail when he sees Naruto. Naruto lifts a finger to his lips, signaling to the fox to be quiet. Digging in his pockets, Naruto pulls out a small little charm. Not the one Tomoko made, but one he made himself. Made out of chipped, cracked wood is a circle with a sloppy swirl carved into it. Dangling on some twine Naruto found, he sweat drops.

"It's not as detailed as yours, but it's the best I could do." He silently laughs placing it in her hand, "I figured it was best to just roll with your crazy customs."

"Ow…" Tomoko groans as she sits up and stares at the charm, "Naruto…"

Naruto blushes, "Yeah?"

She narrows her eyes, "Your charm just gave me a sliver."

Naruto sweat drops, "Oh…sorry." Sitting up Tomoko picks out the sliver from her finger with her teeth. Daisuke leaps off the bed as Tomoko jumps off the bed. Still a little unstable, she stumbles, causing Naruto to grab her arm, "Be careful."

Tomoko shakes him off her, "I'm fine." Grinning she spins Naruto's charm on her finger, "I guess I'm going to have to keep this poor excuse of a charm." Pocketing it she pats her thigh, signaling Daisuke to follow her, "We'll be back Naruto. I've got to go kill my share of those White Zetsu's." She pecks his cheek, "See you later Naruto."

"Tomoko wait…!" But before Naruto can stop her she's already gone. Naruto glares at the ground, "As soon as I have enough chakra again, I'm going after Madara."

Speaking of the evil douche bag, Madara appears in the hideout where Sasuke is recovering. Sasuke turns his head at the sudden appearance of chakra, "Madara? Can I take off these bandages now?"

Madara nods, "Yes, Sasuke. Now as you know we're in the middle of a war, there's something I need you to do with Itachi's power."

Sasuke clenches the blankets covering him, prepared to do anything to avenge his brother. "What?"

"Capture Naruto. With the power of the Nine-Tails on our side, your goal to destroy the Leaf will become a reality." Madara cracks his neck, "You'll have to lure him out somewhere. It'd be in your best interest to have a one on one fight with him."

Sasuke rips off the bandages, flashing Itachi's Sharingan eyes, "I have the perfect idea." Standing up, Sasuke heads out, prepared for battle.


	101. Chapter 101: Naruto vs Sasuke

_*Dies on keyboard* Ugh here you all go! It's out a day early because this is the only day I have off this week. But anyway let me know what you think about the fight scenes!  
_

* * *

~Third Person Pov~

Naruto waits on the hospital bed for a while, and after chewing on some chakra pills he feels strong enough to renter the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, or even his Sage Mode. This is great timing, because a jolt runs through Naruto. _Sasuke…Sasuke's on the battle field!_Deciding that it would be best not to let Sakura know, Naruto sneaks out of the medical tent, taking off full force towards the source of Sasuke's charka.

Determined to make it to Sasuke before anyone else, Naruto leaps over anyone in his way; that is until he nearly tramples over Shikamaru. "Whoa! Naruto! Wait a moment!"

Aggravated, Naruto skids to a halt, "What Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighs, "I know what you're doing…"

"How?"

Shikamaru glares, not liking the fact that he was interrupted. "I can just tell. Any way I want you to take this…" Shikamaru pulls out the chakra blades that Asuma gave him. "Sasuke's blade…he runs chakra through it to make it into some kind of Chidori blade correct?"

Naruto nods remembering how Sasuke took them all out with his Chidori Blade, "Yeah."

"Well with these chakra blades, you'll be able to cut through the chakra he conducts on the blade." Shikamaru pats Naruto's shoulder reassuringly, "Good luck Naruto."

Naruto pockets the chakra blades, "Thanks Shikamaru. Don't worry I'll bring these back!"

Shikamaru smiles, "Beat Sasuke, Naruto. Leave the White Zetsu Army to us."

"You've got it!" Naruto waits for Shikamaru to step out of the way before taking off again.

Kick! Stab! Punch! Surrounded by White Zetsu's this seems to be the routine Tomoko has chosen for this battle. Pulling out a flower she starts lashing away the enemy. Bouncing back she almost steps on Daisuke's tail, "Sorry little buddy." She growls while killing another one, "Stupid things keep on coming!"

"Tomoko! Daisuke! Don't move!" Before Tomoko can identify the speaker a huge tree sprouts from the ground, with acidic mouths attached to the branches. Staying completely still Tomoko watches as the tree gobbles up large amounts of the White Zetsu's.

"Way to go Hitoshi!" Tomoko cheers. Hitoshi appears next to Tomoko, battle wounds all over his body. Tomoko grins, "Hey old man, how's the war treating you?"

Hitoshi glares, "I'm not old. Say that again and I'll let this tree eat you alive."

Zipping her mouth shut Tomoko waits for the tree to disappear to scratch her cheek, "So, why are you here?"

"Well, we've received information that Naruto has gone after Sasuke." Pulling out a flower Hitoshi slashes away any remaining enemies with a sword, "We have strong reason to believe that it's…"

Tomoko drops to her hands and chakra kicks a Zetsu's head off, "A trap."

Helping up the teen Hitoshi nods, "Yes. We're sending you, Kakashi, and Sakura to go stop him. Meet them at the medical tents." Killing the last Zetsu around Hitoshi sighs, "Now hurry up!"

"Aye, aye captain!"

Before Tomoko can take off, Hitoshi grabs her wrist, "Hey…be careful okay?"

Rolling her eyes and laughing Tomoko wiggles away, "Please! I'm a big strong girl! I've got this!" She winks, "Besides, I've already have a fancy title that goes with my name!"

Feeling the teen's ego getting bigger and bigger by the minute Hitoshi asks, "Oh yeah big shot? Well, spit it out. Let's hear it."

Pointing dramatically to the sky, Tomoko shouts, "I've been called Tomoko, Protector of the Spirits!"

Dis growls angrily in her head, "Hey! That's supposed to be my title!" He sighs, "What ever, I GUESS you can use it."

Hitoshi laughs, "Alright, Miss. Protector of the Spirits, be careful. When you get back we need help building a new room onto the house and you can't help if you're dead."

Tomoko stares confused, "Why?"

"Do you see Kimiko anywhere on the battle field?"

"No…" Then it clicks in her head. _The only way for a female ninja to get out of a war like this is if she's…_Tomoko smirks evilly, "So you just couldn't keep it in your pants could you Hitoshi?"

Red in the face Hitoshi shouts, "Just go off to your mission! And watch how you talk or else you won't get to help pick the name!"

Leaping away Tomoko and Daisuke snicker, "Alright Hitoshi! See you later!" Running to the tents Tomoko talks to Daisuke, "Couldn't that idiot take the time to think for one moment that Sasuke coming to the war could be a trap?" Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, Tomoko pulls out the charm Naruto gave her. Running her fingers across the surface of it, as if memorizing the feel of it, she holds it close to her chest, "Little charm, you're supposed to bring good luck to the charm holders." Squeezing it tightly she closes her eyes, "If Sasuke hurts Naruto…then I want you…I want you to give me the strength to kill Sasuke."

Pocketing it she gives Daisuke a signal to keep moving. Outside of the tents are Kakashi and Sakura, both looking tired from the burdens of the war and constant fighting. Sakura smiles, "There you are!"

Kakashi sighs, "Come on, we'll have enough time for pleasantries later. First we have to locate Naruto."

Kakashi begins to make hand seals, but Tomoko stops him, "Leave this to Daisuke. You're going to need you chakra." Kakashi nods, while Tomoko turns to Daisuke. "Sniff him out Daisuke!" Daisuke face plants himself to the ground, and goes to work. After a couple minutes, Daisuke takes off running, "Come on guys! Daisuke's found his scent!" Chasing after the fox, Kakashi, Sakura, and Tomoko prepare for the upcoming battle.

Naruto stops at a rock formation. A huge rock wall separates him from Sasuke; leaping over the wall Naruto spots Sasuke, standing there sitting next to a pile of rocks and some puddles of water. Sasuke sighs and stands up, "So you finally came." Rolling his shoulders, Sasuke also cracks his neck, "I thought you weren't going to catch on." _I'm still recovering…_ Sasuke reminds himself. _I have to end this quickly._

Naruto stares, "I told you last time. I'm through talking to you."

Sasuke smirks, "Great, I'm sick of your speeches anyway." Naruto just stands there, "I've got a great new power I'd like to test out on you." The purple rib cage of Susanoo appears around Sasuke.

Naruto closes his eyes, "I've got a couple new powers to Sasuke." Soon the familiar powerful feeling of the Nine-Tail's Chakra Mode fills Naruto, "With the Nine-Tail's chakra…I'll easily break through that rib cage."

Sasuke grins, "Naruto, you're nothing compared to my genjutsu." He flashes his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, "You seem to forget that I can control the Nine-Tails. Trying to use its power against me is useless."

The yellow cloak of chakra flickers around Naruto, "Sasuke even without the Nine-Tail's power I can beat you!"

"Then let's get rid of it." Before Naruto can look away, Sasuke has him caught. Peering deep into his subconscious Sasuke grins at Naruto who is standing next to the Nine-Tail's cage, "Now to…" He gasps as standing in front of Naruto is Itachi. "I-Itachi?"

Naruto glares, "What are you doing here?"

Itachi ignores Naruto, "Sasuke, you've fallen. I've decided to put my faith in Naruto, the faith that he can stop you." Pain fills the older Uchiha's eyes, "Even if he has to kill you."

"Itachi…! I'm going to…"

Itachi cuts off Sasuke, "Naruto, the power I gave you that day…"

Naruto's eyes widen, "That crow you made me eat when I was in that genjutsu!"

Itachi nods, "Yes, it's part of my power. The power to protect you from the effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan. I won't allow Sasuke to control the Nine-Tails, or put you under a genjutsu. This should level out the playing field Naruto Uzumaki." With a wave of his hand Sasuke's gone, "One last thing Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"My little brother…has fallen into the darkness…" Itachi's eyes sadden, "Stop him. I do not wish for him to harm the Leaf, not after what I had to do to keep it safe."

Naruto solemnly nods, "Don't worry Itachi. Even if I have to…kill Sasuke. I'll stop him!"

A small smile appears on Itachi's face, "Thank you Naruto."

Closing his eyes, Naruto reopens them to find himself back in reality. Greeting him is Sasuke's scowling glare, "It doesn't matter. I can still beat you." He grins, "With Susanoo I'll end this fight easily." Not receiving a reaction from his former teammate, Sasuke starts making hand seals, but before he can even finish the first seal Naruto appears in front of him. Staying still, Sasuke expects Susanoo to protect him, but he couldn't be further from the truth. Naruto's fist easily breaks through Susanoo's rib cage, hitting Sasuke's jaw, the force sends him flying.

Sasuke stands up holding his jaw, watching Susanoo repairing itself. Anger flaring more of Susanoo starts to build up. _I will beat Naruto!_

Daisuke skids to a halt near some rock formations, his hair standing up on all ends. Tomoko stops, along with the other, "Daisuke?" Tomoko walks over and pets his head, "Daisuke what's wrong?"

Kakashi scans the area, "Maybe he senses something."

Sakura nods, "We better watch out."

Tomoko looks around, "It can't be something good for Daisuke to have this kind of re…" She's cut off when numerous White Zetsu's appear out of the ground, surrounding the small group. Standing with the group of Zetsu's is Madara.

Madara sighs, controlling his anger once he sees Tomoko, "You've managed to destroy the Immortal Army, but I'm not letting you interrupt that fight." He tilts his head to the mob of White Zetsu's, "These are the strongest White Zetsu's out there. Well, I have a fight to watch. Have fun." With a wave of his hand, Madara disappears.

Tomoko growls, trying to find a way out of the mob, "Damn it! We don't have time for this!"

Kakashi narrows his eye, "We'll just have to clear a path."

Sakura nods, "Right!" The trio takes off into battle, Daisuke aiding anyone who needs it.

Sasuke staggers back as he takes another punch from Naruto. Though Sasuke has been able to land few sturdy hits on Naruto, Sasuke so far has proven to be the loser in this battle. Still Sasuke grins, seeing Susanoo fully formed. "Naruto, I'll admit, you're new power is amazing, but it can't stand up to my fully formed Susanoo." Sasuke pants a little. _I need to take him out quickly. I can't make Susanoo stay here for much longer, but that Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode of his has to run out soon as well._

Susanoo roars, holding up his bow, aiming for Naruto. Forming an arrow, Susanoo fires it and near impossible speeds. Naruto's eyes widen, as he leaps out of the way. Not fast enough, the arrow pierces his leg. "GAH!" Tumbling to the ground, Naruto glares at a laughing Sasuke. Chakra arms extend from Naruto; he starts to create a ball of chakra.

Naruto bites his lip as he attempts to make the Tailed Beast Rasengan. _Bee said I almost perfected it, and the best way to get it would be in battle. Ugh it's so heavy! Good thing Susanoo is such a big target!_ Naruto furrows his brow in concentration. _I have to get the ratio of black to white chakra just right…_ Snapping his eyes open, Naruto stares at the swirling black mass in his hands. _I did it!_

Seeing Naruto's attack in his hands, Sasuke uses his left eye to activate Amaterasu. Its black flames surround the area, but Naruto dashes past it. Before Sasuke knows it Naruto is there, with his attack ready to go. Cocking his arm back, Naruto pushes the Tailed Beast Rasengan through Susanoo and lands a direct hit to Sasuke. Eyes wide, Sasuke coughs out blood as he flies into a near by rock wall. Susanoo disappears at the same time that the Nine-Tail's Chakra Mode disappears as well.

Panting Sasuke clenches his stomach in pure agony. Using his left eye he extinguishes the black flames in the area. Glaring at Naruto, he sees the toll that the Nine-Tail's Chakra Mode has put onto his body. Both boys' look tired and beaten. And Sasuke can tell that both of them are slow beginning to run low on chakra. Recovering Sasuke stands up and stares at the blonde's eyes. Just a moment ago they were blue, now they're yellow with orange pigmentation around his eyes. His pupil's now longer circular are now bar like.  
Sasuke glares, "…Another new power?"

Naruto grins, "I've been training." Taking off at a fast speed, Naruto raises a fist at Sasuke. Sasuke being able to see the attack coming dodges left, but the natural energy in the punch still hit's Sasuke.

Growling Sasuke pulls out his blade emitting chakra through it to create his Chidori blade. Somehow Sasuke it able to get behind Naruto, and stab him; sending electricity coursing through Naruto's body. Naruto screams as the electricity burns his skin, but he isn't paralyzed thanks to the Sage Mode. Remembering what Shikamaru had told him, Naruto pulls out the chakra blades that were given to him. Pouring some chakra into them, Naruto charges in.

Panting Tomoko kills another Zetsu, their numbers finally dwindling. Kakashi and Sakura are back to back fighting, seeing as Kakashi has a severely injured arm. Tomoko sighs, "Anyone got any bright ideas?"

Dark clouds engulf the sun as Kakashi rolls his shoulders, "I've got one. Tomoko, do you have some needles?"

Tomoko grins pulling out a bundle, "I always do."

"Great." Kakashi makes hand seals, "Toss them! Then use a water jutsu!"

Doing as she's told, needles stick out of every remaining Zetsu, then each Zetsu is soaked with the Water Dragon Jutsu. Tomoko takes a step back, her muscles aching from the fight. "Kakashi now!" Kakashi nods as he releases a lighting jutsu onto the group of Zetsu's. Once the Zetsu's stop screaming they all fall to the ground.

Sakura smiles exhausted from the fight, "…We did it."

Panting Tomoko turns to Daisuke, "Alright Daisuke. Sniff out…"

"Stop!" Kakashi sits on the ground, "Tomoko, I know you want to help, but we have to rest. I don't even think Daisuke can continue on." To prove his point, Daisuke plops to the ground.

Biting her lip Tomoko sits down as well, "Fine, but we have to leave here soon!"

Panting Naruto stands back from Sasuke, feeling that he can't stay in Sage Mode for much longer, because he already used the Nine-Tail's Chakra Mode, he clenches the chakra blades in his hands. Sasuke charges first, causing Naruto to also take off. As they run past each other their blades clash. Turning around Sasuke runs and raises his blade, only for it to meet Naruto's blade. The two viciously attack each other, and successfully block each other's attack. Sasuke raises his blade and leaps up trying to over power Naruto, but Naruto kicks him sending Sasuke tumbling against the ground.

Not wanting to give Sasuke a chance to recover Naruto dashes towards him, and swings his blade. Sasuke ducks to dodge with while swinging his own blade, only for Naruto to again parry Sasuke's blade. Sasuke lands the first hit with his blade, by slashing Naruto's arm, but Sasuke's mini victory is short lived; Naruto immediately responds by slicing Sasuke's shoulder. Their blades meet again, but this time Naruto over powers Sasuke and punches him away. Tired Sasuke takes a breather by leaning on his sword; Naruto stands tall, allowing his sage mode to disappear.

A Chidori flares in Sasuke's hand, his determination set and absolute, "Naruto…you failed to change me." He clenches a fist, "I don't know why Itachi gave you some of his power, the power to protect you from my Mangekyo Sharingan, but I don't care! After I take you down, I'm destroying the Leaf Village."

Naruto closes his eyes, feeling more and more of the Nine-Tail's chakra building up. His appearance starts to change, opening his eyes they're red instead of blue, and his hair stands on its ends. Creating a clone he forms a strong Rasengan in his hands, "Sasuke I won't let you do that!"

Sasuke grins, "You can't stop me. Look at yourself; this is going to end up just like last time. You're weak because you lack hatred."

"Enough of that hatred bullshit." Naruto growls, "All it's done is made you miserable! I'm ending this now!" Naruto takes off running, causing Sasuke to take off as well. Once they're within range of each other they both pull back their attacking arms.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!" A bright light flashes, and the force of both attacks causes both boys' to be tossed in different directions. Sasuke falls with a thump onto a pile of rocks, while Naruto falls near the rock wall. Both boys are either unconscious or dead, and there's a huge ass crater where they were standing.

Naruto lies still and unmoving on the ground; deep gashes litter his chest, and blood trickles down from his head. At this time, Tomoko and Daisuke leap over the rock wall. Taking a hesitant step, Tomoko stares at Naruto, "N…Naruto?" When she receives no response she takes off running, completely ignoring Sasuke's condition she heads for Naruto. Flipping Naruto onto his back she smacks his face a little, "Naruto!" Whining, Daisuke sits down next to Naruto.

Tired from their battle, Kakashi and Sakura leap over the rocks. Cradling his injured arm, Kakashi gasps seeing both Naruto and Sasuke's conditions; he can only guess what had just occurred. Sakura immediately leaves Kakashi's side and runs to Naruto, "Naruto! Tomoko what happened?"

"I think history repeated itself, Sasuke used the Chidori and Naruto used the Rasengan." Tears start to gather in Tomoko's eyes as she touches him, and finds out that he's cold to the touch. "Sakura don't just stand there! Do something!"

Despair ages Sakura's face for a moment as she observes Naruto's body, "In this condition, Tomoko there's nothing I can do for him. The emotional trauma alone could be enough to make him…drift away."

Tomoko's eyes widen as she notices that Naruto's chest isn't moving, "He's stopped breathing!" Dropping her head on her chest she hears no sign of a heart beat. Placing two hands on his chest, Tomoko starts manually beating his heart.

Sakura shoves away Tomoko's hands, "Move. You're doing it wrong." Resuming the pumping Sakura points to Naruto's chest, "Wrap his wounds, he won't heal fast enough to keep from bleeding to death."

Nodding Tomoko starts with taking off her sash around her hips, once that is tied onto the largest gash, Tomoko moves on to ripping fabric from the poofs in her pants to make bandages. After a while Tomoko starts to panic, "Why isn't he breathing yet?"

Sakura keeps pumping, "His heart muscles are damaged from the electricity from Sasuke's attack." Stopping, healing green chakra flows from Sakura's hands, "I can't tell you more I need to concentrate." Hope is restored to Sakura when she feels Naruto's heart beat on its own. _It was faint, but it was still a heart beat!_ Sakura furrows her brow and concentrates more. _Come on Naruto pull through!_

Not knowing of Naruto's progress Tomoko sits back and worries. Sakura watches as Tomoko holds up Naruto's head, her tears staining his face, as she leans down and whispers something in his ear. Up in the sky the dark clouds start to clear, and the sun begins to shine through. Tomoko's eyes widen and she gasps as Naruto's hand touches her cheek. This action gains both Kakashi's and Sakura's attention. Naruto opens his eyes and looks up a Tomoko, a grin plastered on his face, "Tomoko…you're such a girl sometimes."


	102. Chapter 102: Plans

_Writers block...that's all I can say about this chapter  
_

* * *

~Third Person Pov~

Tomoko stares at Naruto for a moment confused, before her palm leaves its mark on his face, "Y-You ass!"

Naruto laughs while trying to sit up, "Geeze Tomoko, that hurt."

Sakura pushes Naruto back down, "Naruto. I know you heal fast but you still need to rest."

"But what about Sasuke?" Naruto shouts, causing Sakura to gasp.

"I forgot about him!"

As Sakura starts to leave Naruto, Tomoko stands in the way, "Leave Sasuke to Kakashi and I." Using her ANBU voice Tomoko issues out a command, "Take care of Naruto." She stares down at Naruto, "You need to rest. Kakashi!"

Kakashi nods, "Alright." Walking over to Sasuke Kakashi asks, "Are you going to kill Sasuke?"

Tomoko shrugs, "I might." Daisuke whines as the approach Sasuke. His eyes are closed but his chest is moving. His torso is burnt and marked from Naruto's attack. "So he's still alive."

"Tie him up; Naruto would probably prefer him alive." Kakashi advises.

"Right." Just as Tomoko bends downward, Sasuke slashes with his blade. Jerking back just in time, Tomoko only receives a cut to her cheek, "Son of a bitch!"

Sasuke sits up like a wounded and cornered animal, "I'm not going anywhere with any of you." He looks over at Naruto, "So the idiot's still alive?" Sasuke slowly stands and backs up, "It doesn't matter. I'll kill all of you right here."

Tomoko frowns, "Sasuke…why do you want to destroy the Leaf? Why go through all this…siding with Madara?"

Sasuke glares while panting, realizing that he doesn't have the strength to fight back. "The Leaf…used Itachi! And I can't forgive anyone who lives happily in the Leaf village!" Tomoko sighs taking a step back. Wiping the blood off her cheek she makes a pentagram on the ground. Sasuke raises an eye brow, "What are you doing?"

Tomoko winks, "Take care of my body after this. Don't leave me out in the cold."

"What?"

Tomoko glares, "Look. I've connected a couple dots in my head, and I think you need to talk to Itachi. Like I said don't leave me out in the cold." Making the hand seals, Tomoko concentrates on Itachi's soul. Soon his figure overshadows Tomoko's.

Itachi frowns, "Sasuke. You've joined Madara, something I wanted to prevent."

"So?" Sasuke smiles, "Madara told me the truth about everything! About how the Leaf Village blamed the Nine-Tail's attack on the Uchiha, how we were discriminated against, and how you were ordered to kill the entire clan! I'm delivering divine punishment onto those in the Leaf Village. I'm…"

Itachi sighs, "You were lied to Sasuke." Itachi sighs, "I don't know what happened sixteen years ago, but I do know this. Madara planned the Nine-Tail's attack on the Leaf. He's the root of what's been happening. He's the cause for my death, and the death of the Uchiha's."

Sasuke's eyes widen, "Wh-What?" He glares at Itachi, "Tomoko stop this genjutsu right now."

Itachi's frown deepens, "This is not a genjutsu nor is it a lie Sasuke. All of the avenging you've done has all been in vain. If you really want to avenge anyone go after Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke shakes his head no, "No it was a natural disaster!"

"No it wasn't Sasuke!" Everyone turns to see Naruto standing. Slowly Naruto approaches Sasuke, "My mother told me exactly how that night went. She said that when she was giving birth to me, the seal for the Nine-Tailed Fox was weak. So once I was born, Madara took me away from my Mom, distracted my Dad the Fourth, then extracted the Nine-Tailed Fox from my Mom. Then he used his Sharingan to control the Fox!"

Sasuke balls his fists, "I need someone to tell me the damn truth!"

Itachi sighs, "Sasuke we are telling you the truth."

"They're right." Madara appears out of the shadows, "Sasuke all of your revenge has been in vain. I controlled the Nine-Tailed Fox sixteen years ago."

Sasuke glares, "Why would you lie to…"

Madara grins behind his mask, "For my own entertainment, to have Naruto dispose of you so that I wouldn't have to do it, and to have you weaken Naruto." Madara laughs, "This war will be over very soon. I've already captured the Eight Tails."

Naruto's eyes widen, "K-Killer Bee? I-Is he…?"

"Not yet." Madara shrugs, "Let's just say that he's…incapacitated at the moment."

Itachi glares, "I cannot forgive you for what you've done to my brother Madara, and I won't let you take Naruto."

"And what are you going to do Itachi?" Madara asks, "In case you haven't noticed you're borrowing that body. That girl couldn't possibly handle the strain that comes with using the Sharingan. Once what's left of her chakra is gone, you'll be gone. You're on borrowed time. "

Itachi tsks, feeling that his time here is slowly dwindling. "I might not be able to fight. But I can provide information." Itachi turns to Kakashi, "Listen up Kakashi, because I won't be able to repeat this." Itachi gasps as he feels a sudden burst of chakra, he leaps off to the side barely dodging a punch by Madara, "You can only hit him in the moment of his attack, or if he has a hold of you. Also he can only make himself intangible for about five minutes." Itachi is forced to avoid a fire jutsu, "But you still can't beat him, not as long as he…" Madara lands a good solid hit on Itachi.

Sasuke takes a painful step towards Itachi, "Itachi!"

Stumbling back Itachi makes some hand seals, forming a clone. While the clone fights Madara, Itachi turns to the group, "He has a living clone of the First Hokage, and he's using its cells to keep him alive. Also he's using the clone to make the White Zetsu's stronger. If you destroy that clone, then you'll be able to kill Madara."

Kakashi nods, "Where is this clone located?"

"It's somewhere on the Demonic Statue." Itachi's clone disappears. Causing Madara to lurk towards Itachi.

"That's some nice information Itachi. It's a shame none of them are going to live to relay it."

Itachi narrows his eyes, "I won't let that happen." Struggling Itachi activates his Mangekyo Sharingan, "Everyone stand close together. I've only got one shot with this." While the others group together Sasuke refuses to move. "Sasuke move!" Eventually Sasuke joins the group.

Madara sits back waiting for this all to back fire, "You're either going to kill them, or that girl."

Sakura panics, "Kakashi, what is he doing?"

Kakashi keeps a close eye on Madara, "He's going to use a space-time jutsu, similar to the one I use, to send us out of here."

Naruto quickly snaps his gaze to Itachi, "What about Tomoko?"

"Yes what about her?" Madara asks, "Surely this will kill her. Low on chakra as it is already, you're going to push her over the edge with this jutsu." Madara grins behind his mask, "Are you okay with that Naruto? Having one of your teammates die while you run away?" Madara takes a step, "And even if she does survive, she's stuck here."

Naruto goes to take a step to try and beat the living shit out of Madara, but Sasuke grabs his arm, "Naruto stop. Even if she's left here, Madara won't kill her. He has other plans."

Itachi stares at Naruto, "I won't use up all of her chakra. Trust me Naruto."

Naruto stares at Itachi for a moment before yanking himself out of Sasuke's grasp, "Fine." Ready, Itachi concentrates on the group, even though Daisuke stays close to his side. Thinking of the medical tents he spotted when he was summoned by Kabuto, the group starts to wrap away. Seeing that Itachi's plan is actually going to work, Madara tries to attack Itachi, but by the time his fist meets Itachi's face the group is gone.

Madara glares daggers at Itachi, "You surprise me Itachi." With a final glare, Itachi fades away leaving Tomoko to flop to the ground. A new plan arises in Madara's head as he knocks out Daisuke and grabs Tomoko.

When they all land Naruto punches the ground, "Damn it!" He stands up, "Come on we have to go ba…"

"Shut up you idiot." Sasuke scolds, "You know damn well that you're in no condition to fight. None of us are."

Sakura smiles, "Sasuke does this mean…?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes, "I'm not going back to the Leaf, if that's what you're thinking. I can never forgive them, but neither can I forgive Madara either. I will help you guys take him down."

Kakashi nods, "That's good to hear Sasuke. But you should lay low; you're still an internationally wanted criminal."

Sakura sighs, "Come into the forest. I'll heal everyone up."

Naruto makes a fist, "I hate how causal we're being about this."

Kakashi frowns, "Naruto there's nothing we can…"

"You said it yourself Kakashi! Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash!" Naruto growls.

"Tomoko chose to…"

"No she didn't Sakura!" Naruto snaps, "**Itachi** chose to stay back."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Naruto shut up. There's nothing we can do now but to plan our attack on Madara."

In a dark room Tomoko wakes up, opening her eyes she freaks out when everything is blurry and her whole body aches. "Ow…wha…m-my eyes!" Trying to stand up she finds that she can't, then she waves her hand in front of her face, but only sees a pale blob. Frustrated she reaches out to an orange blob, "Daisuke?" His bark lightens her mood slightly. "What happened?"

"You let Itachi take over your body, and he used his Sharingan. Close your eyes, your sight should be fine if you don't exert your eyes." Madara's blob answers.

Closing her eyes she turns her head to the sound of Madara's voice while struggling to sit up, "Is that why I can't stand up? So it's kind of like when Kakashi uses his Sharingan?"

"Yes." Madara responds.

"How long was I…?"

"A couple days." Madara opens the door, "I need to finish extracting the Eight Tails, and since you have an unnatural talent of causing trouble where ever you go you're going to stay here and wait until after this war is over."

"Like hell I am!" Tomoko shouts trying to stand up.

Madara smirks, "Keep telling yourself that." He disappears after closing the door.

Waiting for a moment Tomoko smirks, "Daisuke operation, let's get the hell out of here is a go." Barking Daisuke runs over to the side of the bed where Tomoko grabs onto his neck. Slowly Daisuke drags Tomoko to the door, "Sorry little buddy I must be heavy." Daisuke just barks like it's nothing. Tomoko reaches up for the door to find it's locked, "Damn." Getting off Daisuke, Tomoko sits on the ground already feeling tired, "Alright Daisuke, next mission, we need to pick a lock."

Digging through her pockets she finds nothing that can fit the size of the small lock, "Damn…"

Scratching his head Naruto groans out of frustration, "Where is that clone thing? If we go in blindly we're going to get caught. Especially now that Madara knows we're coming."

"I know where it is." Yamato appears out of the bushes, "I see that Sasuke's come to help us."

Sasuke just jerks his head away, "Hn."

Kakashi nods, "Great, Yamato will accompany us. We'll go under the cover of night."

Naruto makes a fist, "Bee, Tomoko hang in there."

Madara growls as he watches the painfully slow process of extracting the Eight Tails from Bee. To make up for the lack of his evil organization, White Zetsu's have replaced the other members, but even still the process is too slow for him, "We need to hurry."

The original White Zetsu nods, "We're trying our best Tobi. Even with all of the original members this process took a while."

Madara makes a fist, "I need the combined power of the One to Eight tails to go against the Nine Tails."

"And why is that?" Zetsu wonders.

"In a normal fight, I can find myself having difficulty fighting Naruto." Madara clenches his fists, "I don't want to put off my Eye of the Moon plan because I was injured during battle!"

"But merging the tailed beasts early…won't that make it's power extremely…unstable?" Zetsu argues, "I realize you're in a hurry Madara, but you need to…"

Madara narrows his eyes, "I can handle it. After I capture the Nine Tails I'll merge it with this new beast."

"Are you going to…?"

"No I'm not going to become this beast's Jinchurriki, if I did that then I wouldn't be able to merge the Nine Tails; because I wouldn't be able to survive the extraction process. I'm simply going to control it with my Sharingan." Madara explains.

Zetsu grins, "Why not just control the Nine Tails…"

"Because Itachi had to go and meddle that's why!" Madara snaps, "Zetsu your usefulness is drawing towards its end. Your numbers are decreasing. I want you to rejoin your other half and protect the living clone." He waves his hand to have another White Zetsu take his place, "Continue the sealing there's a couple things I need to take care of." He disappears and reappears in the room where he left the hot headed teen; who at the moment was viciously trying to pick the lock on the door despite the fact that she still lacked the ability to stand, or the fact that her vision is still blurry.

Daisuke growls, alerting Tomoko of Madara's presence. She turns around and glares, "What do you want?"

Madara walks over and grabs Tomoko, effortlessly placing her back onto the bed, "If you don't rest your eyes and your body you're going to be in trouble."

Closing her eyes she tries to sit back up, "I'm not staying in this bed. If I stay here then you're just going to force me to make the stupid Ten Tails." Sighing Madara places a hand around Tomoko's throat, and holds her down while sitting down himself. Adding a little pressure he doesn't hurt her, but keeps her firmly in place. Daisuke growls, lunging for Madara, to which Madara simply swats away Daisuke. Hearing Daisuke yelp, Tomoko grabs Madara's arm and twists it.

Madara simply jerks his arm away and stands up, "You don't understand the situation you're in do you? You're at my complete mercy. No matter what you say or do things are still going to end up my way." He narrows his eyes, "So just lie down and recover, while I go secure a couple things." He disappears.

Tomoko tightens her grip on the bed sheets, "Damn…" Sighing she decides that recovering will be the best thing at the moment. Daisuke whines laying his head down on Tomoko's stomach.

Lurking through the night is Team 7, minus Sai. Having been able to find the Demon Statue, Naruto blinks with his Sage Mode Eyes, "She's somewhere in there."

Sakura raises an eye brow, "What?"

"Tomoko. I can sense her chakra."

"Hn. How would you know?" Sasuke asks.

"I've been able to sense other people's chakra ever since I've started using my Sage Mode."

Yamato nods, "We should split up. Half should go after the living clone, while the other half will go get Tomoko and Daisuke."

Naruto's skin also prickles, "Bee! I can feel his chakra but it's faint."

Kakashi ponders over the situation after a moment he pulls out communicators and hands one to everyone, "Madara's most likely either going to be with Bee or with the living clone. Sakura, you and Yamato will be going to go save Bee. If Madara is there don't attack, but radio us in for assistance. Naruto and Sasuke will go looking for Tomoko; can you boys handle it without breaking out into a fight?"

Both boys nod, "Yes."

Sasuke grunts, "Why can't I go after the clone? I want to be there when Madara shows up."

"Don't be hasty Sasuke. You'll get your chance, but first we have to take care of the hostage situation. Kakashi explains, "Alright if anything happens, radio it in."

Naruto raises an eye brow, "What about you Kakashi?"

"I'm going to go after that clone thing." Kakashi sighs, "Everyone be careful, and try to report in regularly. Now move out!" Naruto and Sasuke head their own separate way, relaying on Naruto's ability to sense chakra. Naruto keeps his focus on the task at hand._ Just wait Tomoko we're on our way._


	103. Chapter 103: Final Battle

~Third Person Pov~

Tomoko sits up when she hears something entering the room, "Who's there?" Resisting the urge to open her eyes she depends on Daisuke's reaction. Once Daisuke starts growling she knows who it is, "What do you want Madara?"

"It seems as if a search and rescue party is coming. So I've set up traps." Madara explains.

Tomoko just presses her teeth together, "And you're telling me this why?"

"Simple, you're the main trap."

Sakura and Yamato creep along outside where they see White Zetsu's on each of the Demon Statue's ten fingers with Bee in the middle of a huge cloud of chakra. Sensing Bee getting weaker and weaker Yamato narrows his eyes, "I don't sense Madara anywhere near here. Only these guys."

Sakura frowns, "You'd think that something like this would be more guard…" She's interrupted when a swarm of White Zetsu's appears. "Great."

Yamato presses the button on his neck, contacting Kakashi, "We've got a problem."

On the other end Kakashi has already reached the Living Clone, but is facing his own problems. Greeting him there is a mob of White Zetsu's, "I have my own problems here." Kakashi is forced to kick back a Zetsu, "Naruto! Sasuke! Do you guys think you can provide back up?"

On the other end Naruto nods, "Once we get Tomoko we'll spilt up."

Kakashi leaps back and uses a fire jutsu before responding, "No you guys don't understand. Madara isn't where Bee is, and he isn't here protecting the clone. This means…"

"He's with Tomoko." Sasuke finishes, "Sorry Kakashi, but we're handling this on our own." Sasuke turns to Naruto, "You up for the challenge?"

Naruto grins, "You bet believe it!" Naruto stops and nearly kicks down a door. Inside the room its dark with a half burnt candle on a night stand next to a bed that had just recently been used. Lying on the ground is Daisuke. Naruto runs over to the fox while Sasuke hangs back. "Hey Daisuke wake up!"

Sasuke slowly walks over and looks all knowingly at the still animal, "He's under a genjutsu. A strong one."

Naruto grabs his hair, "I suck at genjutsu! Tomoko will kill me if something happens to Daisuke!"

Sighing Sasuke touches Daisuke's head, forcing some of his chakra into him, freeing Daisuke from the genjutsu. "There he's free." Daisuke blinks a couple times before he realizes where he is. Barking frantically he starts looking for Tomoko. "She's not here." Daisuke sniffs the air and runs out of the room. The boys follow Daisuke out of the room as he leads them down a hallway that leads outside.

"Hurry and finish the sealing!" The White Zetsu's shout to each other as Sakura and Yamato plow through the mob. Stepping on a White Zetsu's head, Sakura leaps up onto one of the fingers of the Demon Statue, and promptly kicks him off. Tossing explosive kunais at two others the sealing stops, causing Bee to drop onto the rocky palms, unconscious. Yamato covers for Sakura as she lifts Bee off of the statue.

Sakura bites her lip, "He needs immediate medical attention."

Yamato nods, "Heal him, I'll fend off these guys." He presses the button on his neck, "Naruto! Sasuke! We need help!" When there's no response he starts to worry, "Kakashi!"

On the other end, Kakashi kicks off a clone's head. Having already made a large dent in the group of Zetsu's attacking him, he's tired, "What?" He listens to Yamato's report about Bee, "Alright. I'll be over there in a moment. I have my own problems at the moment." Kakashi's Lighting Blade roars in his hand, "I wonder how many I can take out with this."

Outside Naruto and Sasuke find Tomoko slumped underneath a near by tree. Daisuke runs over and repeatedly licks her face, trying to wake her up. Before Naruto can take another step, Sasuke grabs him, "Wait. Obviously this is a trap. Daisuke get away from there." Daisuke runs to Naruto's side as Sasuke tosses a kunai with an explosive tag attached.

Before Naruto can protest, the kunai proves Sasuke right. As it explodes it reveals that it was only a White Zetsu. Naruto growls, "Where is she?"

"Calm down Naruto. Maybe if you come quietly I'll let you talk to her before I rip out the Nine Tailed Fox." Standing in a tree is Madara, holding Tomoko like a foot ball.

Sasuke narrows his eyes noting that something was off, her eyes were wide open, but she didn't seem aware of her surroundings, "So you put her under a genjutsu?"

Madara grins from behind his mask, "It's just easier to deal with her this way. How do you like it? Something similar to this is going to happen to the whole world once I capture Naruto and finish sealing the Eight Tails."

Naruto growls, "Madara!"

Madara sighs, "So you want to fight." He tosses Tomoko off to the side, causing Daisuke to freak out. Madara leaps down and stands tall against the two boys, "Bring it on."

Kakashi curses as a White Zetsu slashes at his arm. Panting he can presses the button trying to get a hold of Naruto and Sasuke. His eyes widen once he hears Madara's voice. "Shit." He glares at the living clone, "I have to kill that thing so Naruto and Sasuke actually stand a chance."

Yamato finishes killing the last clone as Bee wakes up, "Wha…?" He winces, "I feel weaker."

Sakura frowns, "Stay still, you almost died."

Yamato looks around and nods, "Looks like the coast is clear. I'm going to leave a wood clone with you Sakura, and I'm going to go help Kakashi."

Sakura nods, "Alright be careful." Breaking off a wood clone Yamato takes off for Kakashi hoping that he isn't too late.

Naruto and Sasuke leap back from Madara, Sasuke already using Susanoo and Naruto already in Nine Tailed Fox Mode together they've only been able to land a couple good solid hits on Madara. As opposed to Madara who's been taking his Rinnegan out for a joy ride. Naruto growls, "We need to even the playing field."

Sasuke grins, "I have a plan Naruto." Motioning Naruto close, they whisper a plan to each other, while on the other side of the battle field Tomoko struggles with Madara's genjutsu.

Seeing what things are going to look like if Madara really takes over she tries to dispel the jutsu, but finds that her body is still too weak thanks to Itachi. Growling she yells, "I'm so sick of this bullshit!" An idea clicking in her head she folds her hands, "Dis, I know you can hear me."

Dis sighs, "What? I'm a very busy person!"

"Give me some power so I can actually move!"

Dis growls, "If it will shut you up then fine!" Feeling the familiar warm feeling of Dis's chakra, Tomoko frees herself from the genjutsu. Finding her eye sight back to normal, she also discovers that her body still protests any major movement. Looking at the battle Tomoko's eyes widen. A fire hawk flies from Sasuke's mouth at Madara, with Naruto hiding in the flames his chakra cloak protecting him. Madara stares at the hawk, and uses his Rinnegan to push it away along with Naruto. Focusing on Naruto, Madara pulls Naruto towards him, with a chakra powered fist ready.

Staying completely silent, Tomoko rips two flowers out of the earth and makes a bow and arrow. _They can't fight against a Rinnegan and a Sharingan._Praying that her aim will be perfect, she fires off the arrow. Just before Madara is able to punch Naruto the arrow enters Madara's Rinnegan eye. Naruto lands safely and punches Madara. After he turns to Tomoko and giving her a goofy grin.

Madara lets loose a howl of pain while Tomoko blinks, "Holy shit. I actually made that shot!"

By the time Yamato reaches Kakashi, Kakashi is worn from battle. Kakashi sighs, "Finally some back up." He tilts his head to the five remaining White Zetsus, "Yamato take care of those guys, I'm killing that clone." While Yamato leaps off to battle, Kakashi faces the living clone, charging up his Lighting Cutter. Drawing back his fist Kakashi shoves his attack through the clone's head.

Madara pissed off to no extent, feels a rush of pain. _The living clone…it's dead. And my Rinnegan…_Growling he pulls out the arrow, luckily for him, Tomoko's aim was off and it didn't enter his skull. Gasping he does a couple bloody blinks before discovering that he can no longer use nor see out of his Rinnegan eye. Appearing before the grinning girl he grabs her by her throat, "How did you get out of my genjutsu?"

Tomoko kicks Madara where the sun doesn't shine, and promptly Naruto grabs Tomoko and Daisuke setting them down away from Madara. Sasuke stares at Tomoko, "How did you get out of it? You shouldn't be mov…"

Tomoko winks, "I received some…divine help." She frowns, "But I'm still in no real condition to fight."

Naruto nods, "Got it! Just stay back and do some long ranged shooting."

Sasuke rolls his eyes remembering a training session from three years ago, "And make sure you aim. I don't want an arrow in my back."

Tomoko glares, "Shut up Uchiha! I haven't seen you do anything productive this fight!"

"Shut up Akita!" From the sidelines Daisuke sighs. _Just like old times._Naruto frowns feeling his Nine Tailed Chakra Mode fading; now with the Living Clone gone Madara's body begins to feel the effects of all the previous fighting and of his age.

Madara stalks the group while they're arguing, before the teens can attack or move out of the way Madara raises a blade he summoned. Sasuke's eyes widen, shoving Naruto out of the way, taking the blow himself. "Sasuke!" Naruto grabs Madara, with his Sage Mode now activated, and with a fist strong enough to cause internal damage sends him flying. Naruto glares, "You idiot!"

Sasuke coughs, "Shut up Naruto. Maybe if you were paying attention this wouldn't have happened."

Kakashi and Yamato finish off the final White Zetsu clone. Kakashi sighs, "Finally. Come on let's find Naruto and Sasuke." Making hand seals Kakashi summons Pakkun, "Pakkun find Naruto and Sasuke!"

Pakkun nods, "On it!"

Sasuke growls, none of their attacks have been working. Madara's just been sliding through all of them, and with Sasuke's injury if he doesn't receive medical attention soon he was going to die. Making hand seals Sasuke shoots a large fire jutsu into the air, causing dark clouds to roll in. _Doing Karin is our only chance; I just have to catch Madara in it._Deciding a frontal attack would be best, Sasuke charges at Madara with his blade.

As soon as Madara grabs Sasuke and prepares to hit Sasuke, Sasuke releases Karin. The bolt of lighting strikes the two Uchiha's dead on. Once everything clears, Sasuke and Madara are still standing, but are on death's door step. During the attack, Madara managed to shove his fist through Sasuke.

As his final act, Sasuke grabs Madara hand, and makes it so that Madara can't move or let go of him, panting Sasuke yells, "Naruto attack! You have to do it now!"

Seeing this as his only chance and knowing that this will be the final straw for Sasuke Naruto solemnly makes a fist, "…Alright." Activating a combination of Sage Mode and the Nine Tailed Chakra Mode, Naruto forms a powerful Rasengan, one with a combination of white and black chakra. Leaping into the air Naruto takes aim. Madara's eye widens, but he can't escape from Sasuke's grasp because technically Madara had a hold of Sasuke. Desperately he tries to teleport out of the area, but it's too late. Naruto strikes, "Rasengan!"

Tomoko and Daisuke are forced to shield their eyes, the force of the attack forcing them to cling to each other and use chakra to reinforce themselves to the ground. Once all of the commotion stops, Tomoko opens her eyes. Lying on the ground is Sasuke and Madara, neither of them are moving, and neither of them are alive considering that there's a huge hole in both of them.

Tired emotionally and physically Naruto stares at Sasuke's and Madara's bodies. Taking a deep breath he frowns, "It's over." Swaying to one side, Naruto passes out.

Tomoko freaks out, "Hey! Are you okay?" Seeing a smile on Naruto's face she hits him, "Idiot! Don't worry me like that!" Still Tomoko breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that now, the war is over; they won.

**Fast Forward Eight Years**

Naruto shuffles some papers at his desk, as Hitoshi guides an older Nanami into the room. Naruto smiles, "Hey Hitoshi, Nanami. How can I help you?"

Nanami smiles, her bouncing causing the forehead protector around her neck to bounce as well, "Lord Hokage…"

Naruto laughs nervously, "You know you can call me Naruto."

"Naru…"

Hitoshi flicks Nanami's head, "Be respectful, and call him Lord Hokage."

Nanami frowns, "Yes Dad. Lord Hokage, we were wondering if you'd grant us permission to go to the Sand Village."

Naruto smiles and pulls out a scroll, "Go ahead, I want you to take this to Gaara as wel…"

Naruto's interrupted then Sakura bursts into his office, "Naruto! Tomoko's in labor!"

Hitoshi smiles, "About time, it's time for that little bugger to be born."

Nanami smiles, "I want to go see!"

"Are the twins there?" Naruto asks.

Sakura nods, "Yes they helped her get there."

Placing on his Kage Hat Naruto punches the air and runs out of the room, "Alright!" Hitoshi, Nanami, and Sakura follow Naruto out the door. In the hospital Naruto finds two boys around the age of six standing in a hall way, where they've been told to sit and wait. Watching over the boys is a large tinder colored fox. The more mischievous of the boys has bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair.

The boy smiles as he spots Naruto and shouts, "Dad!"

Nanami makes a fist, "Jiraiya! Don't shout this is a hospital!"

At that moment Kimiko poofs in, "You boys better be good, or else you have to train with Grandpa Hitoshi." Hitoshi growls under his breath, hating the nickname.

Sitting next to Jiraiya is another little boy with blue hair and shaggy black hair, "D-Dad…I-Is Mom going to be o-okay?" Considering the fact that he's not bouncing off the walls suggests that he's the calmer of the two.

Naruto ruffles the boy's hair, "Don't worry Minato, your Mom's tough." Naruto turns to the fox, "Were they good Mikan?" Mikan nods her head and wags her tail.

More foot steps echo throughout the hall way as three teens, two boys and a girl run towards the group together they all ask, "Is Tomoko sensei okay?"

Naruto laughs, "Yuuto, Hotaka, and Natsuko, calm down."

Before he can reassure the teens some more Tsunade cracks open a door. After turning the title of Hokage to Naruto she continued work at the hospital despite her age, "Naruto, she wants you in there." Hearing Tomoko's cursing, Tsunade runs back in there.

Gulping Naruto nods, remembering what happened when the twins were born, Tomoko nearly crushed his hands. When he steps into the room he hears a baby's cry. Panting Tomoko smiles, "Finally."

Tsunade takes the screaming newborn to the side to check on it. Naruto smiles, "Good job Tomoko."

Tomoko looks at him with tired eyes, "Yeah I should get a freaking metal for doing this."

Tsunade walks over with a little pink bundle, "Congrats, it's a baby girl." Tsunade carefully hands over the bundle over to Tomoko. Short wispy strands of blond hair cover her head, slowly feeling her mother's warmth she falls asleep.

Naruto smiles, "Let's name her…"

"Naruto." Tomoko interrupts, "Tradition says that fathers' name their boys' and mothers' name their girls'. Besides we can't keep naming kids after those who've passed away. I can't have that many kids."

Naruto laughs, "Sorry. Alright go for it, what's her name?"

Tomoko stares at the girl and smiles, "My little girl. Your name will be Haruka."

Naurto smiles, "Here I'm going to go introduce Haruka, Tomoko you rest." Tomoko nods as she closes her eyes. Naruto walks out and shows off the baby girl.

At that moment Kakashi appears smiling, "So it's a girl."

Naruto stares at the baby lovingly, "Her name is Haruka." The twins run over and look at Haruka.

Jiraiya wrinkles his nose, "She's going to be noisy isn't she?"

Minato smiles as he places Haruka's tiny hand in his, "A baby sister…"

Naruto's face turns serious, "She's your little sister, you two have to promise to protect her."

The boys' nod, "We promise!"

**Fast Forward Four Years**

Tomoko pants as she carries Haruka through the forest. That day Naruto took the boys on a private training mission, so Tomoko decided to take Haruka on one. While training the two were attacked by rouge ninja who planned on kidnapping Haruka for a ransom. Able to take out some of the thugs, finding themselves severely out numbered, Tomoko grabbed Haruka and together with Mikan they ran for it.

Haruka stares up at Tomoko with her bright red eyes, "Mommy…"

Tomoko stops near a bush, "Sweetie Mom needs you to be very quiet right now. Hide in these bushes with Mikan and don't come out until I come for you, but make sure Mikan smells me first to make sure it isn't a trick."

Fearful tears come to the girl's eyes as she nods entering the bush with Mikan, "I love you Mommy."

Tomoko smiles, "I love you to. Mom will always protect you." Haruka holds on tightly to Mikan while she hears the sounds of battle. Mostly they're the sounds of Tomoko getting the shit beaten out of her, but after a while the air becomes dark and heavy. The screaming, bloody pleas of the rouge ninja fill the air, causing Haruka to cling to Mikan even tighter.

Once all of the noise settles Haruka whispers, "M-Mom?" Haruka screams as a bloody hand parts the bushes. Standing there is Tomoko covered in a mixture of her own blood and the enemy ninja's blood. Haruka looks up at Tomoko's eyes for comfort, but gasps when she stares into glowing yellow eyes. Grinning Cuthalu fades into the night, making Tomoko's eyes to fade back to red. Mikan sniffs Tomoko and nods to Haruka, informing her that it was safe.

Tomoko helps Haruka out of the bush before dropping to her knees and hugging the small child. Haruka tries to sneak a peek at the battle area, but Tomoko holds her head down, "Don't look." Panting Tomoko turns to Mikan, "Mikan, go get Naruto." She winces as the wind blows against the deep gashes and burns that cover her whole body, "And Sakura…go now!" With a nod Mikan takes off.

Haruka stares at Tomoko horrified, "Mom are all of the bad guys gone?"

Tomoko kisses Haruka's forehead, "Don't worry, they won't touch you." Senses flaring Tomoko's eyes widen; she shoves Haruka out of the way as a blade pierces her chest.

Haruka's eyes widen as she stares up at the bloodied, burnt man holding the blade. His brown hair falls over his scarred face but fails to cover his glaring brown eyes. Smirking the man twists the blade, "You bitch! You killed all of my men! Just for that I'm taking the kid and I'm slitting her throat."

Shakily trying to stand, Tomoko walks off the blade turning to the man with the harshest glare she can muster, "You…touch…a hair on her head…And I will kill you."

The man swings his blade, "Says the woman who can barely stand!" Tomoko grabs the blade with her hand, ignoring the fact that it has cut deeply into her hand. Pulling out a flower with her other hand Tomoko makes it grow until it impales the man's chest. The two both drop to the ground, the man struggling to stand up.

Tomoko lies there half dead watching Haruka, "H…aruka…run. Please run." Her eyes widen as a familiar dark figure looms over the child. "Haruka run!"

Before Haruka can move Cuthalu speaks, _"Child, don't be afraid. I come offering my services."_

Haruka stares at the God of Anger, "Wh-What?"

Tomoko struggles trying to stand, "Haruka run! Don't listen!"

Cuthalu blocks Haruka's view of her mother, _"That man over there, he hurt your Mom, he's going to hurt you unless you do something. Your Mom's dying child, and I need a live pact maker. Allow me to make that man suffer." Cuthalu's hand starts to bleed, he holds it out to the girl, "Drink just a drop of my blood, and I'll kill him for a price."_

Dizzy from blood loss Tomoko stares, "Haruka don't!"

Haruka gulps, she knew Tomoko is dying and that the man over there is responsible. Feeling angry she grabs Cuthalu's rough hand and bites it; a metallic taste fills her mouth. Cuthalu nods, _"A life taken for a life sacrificed. Do you accept these terms?"_

Not understanding the context of the situation she nods, "Get him!" Laughing Cuthalu looms over the man, sticking his clawed hand into the man's chest squeezing it until it popped.

Haruka runs to Tomoko shaking her, "Mom get up. Come on we have to go home."

Tomoko stares at Haruka wanting to cry, "Haruka, I'm not going home with you honey."

Once Cuthalu pulls his hand out of the man's chest he looms over Tomoko, _"A life taken for a life sacrificed. Child I will now kill your mother."_

Haruka's eyes widen, "What? No…!"

_"Those are the terms you agreed to."_ Cuthalu turns to Tomoko, _"I will treat you as I did your brother. Make your last moments worth something."_Dissolving he enters Tomoko's body, slowly shutting it down.

Tomoko gasps but gives Haruka a smile, "Come here sweetie…"

Haruka, with tears pouring out latches onto Tomoko, "M-Mom I'm…"

"Stop crying it will…be alright. It doesn't hurt." Tomoko soothes while hugging Haruka.

"B-B-But I didn't listen to you Mom! I-If I…I'm sorry!"

"Don't blame…yourself." Tomoko with the last bit of strength grabs Haruka and starts to rock her, "Listen…Daddy's going to be here soon. You have…to promise to be a good girl. Eat your veggies…be nice to the boys…and become a strong ninja."

Haruka nods, "Y-Yes Mom."

"I love you, your brothers, Daddy, and Mikan…so much." Tomoko smiles, "I want you to let…them know that okay?" Feeling tired Tomoko sighs, "No…matter what, I want you to become a…strong young lady."

Haruka sniffles, "M-Mom?"

Still rocking Haruka, Tomoko closes her eyes, "Just remember…I'll…always…l…ove…y…o…u." Haruka stays still crying in her mother's cold arms.

Naruto and Sakura leap into the area, shocked at the sight. They both immediately run to Haruka and Tomoko. Naruto breaths a sigh a relief when he sees that Haruka is untouched, but his whole world shatters once he discovers Tomoko's fate. That night they lay Tomoko's body into the ground, following the burial traditions written in a scroll they found.

A couple weeks later Naruto visit's the grave, but what he sees causes him to gasp. All over the grave, different colors and strands of lilies have grown. Smiling Naruto touches the lilies, "Tomoko you're such a girl sometimes." In response the wind blows causing a lily to break off and hit Naruto in the face.

The End.

* * *

_Whoa, it's over. Well I'd like to thank and virtually hug all of you who've read Gypsy! You guys are the best and I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you! I'll slowly go back and edit chapters, making them more pleasant to read, but there'll be no major changes. Again I thank you all :)_


End file.
